


Street Brat (tradução pt/br)

by hmadness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin é bebê, Centrado no enredo, Construção lenta, Eren Yeager tem heterocromia ocular, Eren é criminoso, Erwin é Imperador, Hanji é não-binárie, Haverão cenas de ação violentas, Levi é um soldado, M/M, Mikasa manda num bordel e possivelmente no mundo todo, Ships secundários: JeanMarco IsaFar YumiKuri, Universo Alternativo - Histórico, leia as notas e sinopse para uma melhor descrição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 169,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmadness/pseuds/hmadness
Summary: Tendo vivido nas ruas com sua irmã desde muito jovem, Eren está acostumado a andar às margens da lei para sobreviver. Há muito tempo já desistiu de qualquer sonho de infância que nutria por entrar para as Tropas de Exploração; seu foco agora era ajudar a prover e proteger Mikasa, seu filho e o segredo que poderia até mesmo matá-los. Ele estava conseguindo se manter razoavelmente bem após se juntar a uma gangue de rua, até que, é claro, o destino resolveu atirá-lo literalmente no campo de visão de um homem com a reputação de caçar criminosos como ele: Capitão Levi das Tropas de Exploração.Esta fic é uma tradução autorizada de Street Brat, por Monsoon.





	1. O Encontro nas Catapultas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Street Brat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602481) by [Monsoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsoon/pseuds/Monsoon). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Esta é minha primeira história publicada aqui e trata-se de uma tradução da fic Street Brat, de Monsoon. Shingeki no Kyojin e seus personagens não me pertencem, bem como a fanfic Street Brat. Essa é uma publicação sem fins lucrativos cujo único propósito é contribuir para o fandom (afinal, essa fanfic é maravilhosa e precisamos de mais Ereri por aqui!). Por favor, verifiquem as tags antes de iniciar a leitura.
> 
> Esta tradução é postada também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/120519486-street-brat-tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o-pt-br) e [FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12625909/1/Street-Brat-tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o-ptbr).
> 
> No mais, espero que gostem!

Eles planavam pelo ar, ziguezagueando entre varais de roupas e se esquivando de barracas que casualmente se alinhavam às laterais das ruas, deixando para trás um coro de pedestres assustados e mendigos gritando ao despertarem. A fumaça de churrasco, temperos e o sufocante cheiro de tabaco cumprimentavam seus sentidos enquanto eles navegavam no ar, meros observadores do bazar barulhento e cheio de atividade abaixo. Esta era a hora favorita do dia para Eren.

Era divertido ver a cidade de cima. Quando era jovem, sonhava em viver nas altas torres dos nobres nos distritos mais luxuosos como o de Sina, onde eles podiam observar toda a cidade se alastrando abaixo. Isso foi até ele ver a Tropa de Exploração pela primeira vez. Ele via a Polícia Militar com frequência, batendo em bêbados nos becos sem saída e debochando de camponeses quando passavam por Shiganshina em alguma missão sancionada pelo Imperador. Via as estranhas engenhocas inutilmente amarradas às suas cinturas, mais para mostrar do que realmente usar, mas não foi até que ele teve um vislumbre das Tropas de Exploração em ação que percebeu o que elas realmente eram. Dispositivos de Manobra Tridimensionais, ou DMT, é como aprendeu que se chamavam. Como um garoto de, provavelmente, não mais do que dez anos na época, ele assistiu hipnotizado enquanto homens e mulheres em mantos verdes se lançavam das costas de suas montarias, se agarrando a cabos que eram atirados dos mecanismos em seus quadris e repentinamente estavam sendo transportados no ar. Seus mantos esvoaçavam em suas costas, o azul e branco do emblema das Asas da Liberdade brilhando no sol laranja do meio-dia. Ele havia decidido ali e então que se juntaria às Tropas de Exploração apenas para poder voar como eles.

— Eren! À sua esquerda! — Eren voltou sua atenção ao presente quando Reiner gritou com ele à frente. No último segundo, conseguiu mudar o curso e se esquivar por pouco de uma parede a que estava se dirigindo em alta velocidade, e então seguiu Reiner e Berthold, que direcionavam-se à entrada da cidade. — Vê se não fica viajando assim! Algum dia desses a gente vai ter que limpar e recolher seus restos mortais de uma parede e trazer pra Mikasa em um pote. Eu _não quero_ ser a pessoa a explicar o seu fim nada glamouroso a ela. — Reiner o repreendeu de onde estava, adiante. Eren se voltou à Annie que estava ao seu lado e deu de ombros timidamente, mas ela somente revirou os olhos em resposta. Ele não podia ver a parte de baixo do rosto dela debaixo da máscara, mas não teria feito a menor diferença; sem dúvida estaria com a mesma expressão entediada de sempre.

Eles já haviam terminado por hoje e estavam voltando ao seu lugar costumeiro para beber algumas rodadas e espairecer de toda a adrenalina do dia. E, claro, para fazer a contagem do que conseguiram e distribuir entre eles. Hoje foi um dia bom; emboscaram três oficiais da Polícia Militar na saída de vários bordéis e bares pela cidade e conseguiram ganhar bastante com isso. Tudo bem, então talvez ele nunca tenha realizado seu nobre sonho de infância de entrar para as Tropas de Exploração, mas a vida acontece e as coisas nem sempre ocorrem como o seu eu jovem, otimista e com lentes cor-de-rosa planeja. Há vários anos ele tinha a intenção de ser um defensor da justiça a essa altura da vida, não o membro de uma gangue de rua. Ainda assim, estava bem familiarizado com a lei, ainda que do lado errado dela. Além do mais, ele tinha seu DMT e isso era tudo o que importava no fim das contas.

Estavam chegando ao portão de entrada da cidade agora. Ele podia ver os dois pináculos dourados que marcavam a entrada, altos e suntuosos em contraste à arquitetura mais baixa dos prédios ao seu redor. Não haviam muitas estruturas elevadas próximas ao portão, já que isso tornaria complicada a circulação do mar de mercadores e turistas que entravam e saíam da cidade todos os dias. Trost era uma das maiores cidades do mundo; sua posição estratégica comandando as rotas de comércio entre as nações vizinhas a tornou um centro comercial conveniente e um ponto de parada chave para os navios que por ali fazem sua rota. Mas, à medida que sua economia floreava, o mesmo acontecia com a criminalidade. Nesta cidade, ou você tem sorte ou você não tem, e Eren, bem... Você não entra para uma gangue de rua se estiver bem de vida.

Esta área era a mais difícil de circular utilizando o DMT. Levou um mês de prática e uma boa quantidade de quedas embaraçosas em frente de grandes audiências e até alguns ossos quebrados e fraturados até que ele dominasse a arte de cruzar a vazia extensão da entrada da cidade. O truque era pegar impulso na última estrutura alta o bastante e então se lançar, soltando os ganchos e utilizando uma explosão de gás para, literalmente, voar através do espaço vazio de cinquenta metros em um grande arco; a manobra foi apelidada de 'a Catapulta' por razões óbvias. Era perigoso, claro. Tudo devia ser cronometrado, calculado e executado com precisão. Se soltasse os ganchos tarde demais, sua trajetória sairia do eixo e você seria lançado diretamente a algum prédio. Se os soltasse cedo demais, não conseguiria cobrir a distância necessária. O mesmo valia para a quantidade de gás. Mas valia a pena. Valia muito a pena, a sensação de estar planando no ar. Já era estimulante poder usar o DMT, mas aquele momento em que você não está preso a nada; em que você está navegando pela cidade literalmente _voando_ e tendo abandonado todo o controle; Eren nunca se cansaria disso.

Reiner foi primeiro; ele estava sempre no comando. Afinal, era o líder de seu pequeno bando de desajustados. Eren foi em seguida, ultrapassando Berthold em sua avidez. O garoto mais alto nunca compartilhou do mesmo entusiasmo de Eren pela Catapulta e, enquanto passava por ele, Eren pôde reparar no suor descendo por sua têmpora devido ao nervosismo. Annie era a última como sempre, protegendo a retaguarda com uma confiável resignação. Sua expressão nunca demonstrava nada, mas Eren sentia que ela amava a Catapulta tanto quanto ele.

O vento açoitava os cabelos e roupas de Eren à medida que sua velocidade aumentava. No último segundo, ele soltou os ganchos do DMT e de repente estava planando. Eren gritou e deu um largo sorriso, abrindo seus braços para sentir o vento ondular sua camisa e aliviar o suor agarrado em sua testa. Seu coração saltou para sua garganta e seu estômago caiu em direção ao chão; ambas as sensações emocionantes e vertiginosas. Em meio à sua euforia, ouviu o distinto som de Reiner praguejando à sua frente e percebeu que a atenção do loiro estava voltada a algo abaixo deles. Franzindo o cenho, ele seguiu a direção do olhar do garoto maior e sentiu seu coração apertar com algo completamente não relacionado ao voo.

Um exército de mantos verde-escuro se acumulava abaixo deles; as Asas da Liberdade embutidas em suas costas. Mesmo agora, enquanto olhava aterrorizado para baixo, múltiplos pares de olhos estavam voltados para o céu, mapeando cuidadosamente seu trajeto enquanto eles voavam acima de suas cabeças. Ele se sentiu como um filhote de gnu abandonado apanhado no campo de visão de uma leoa faminta; olhando fixamente nos olhos de um predador, incapacitado de correr ou lutar.

A Polícia Militar era preguiçosa e corrupta; normalmente participantes ativos do crime e portanto dificilmente dispostos a colocar um fim nisso. Por outro lado, a Tropa de Exploração era o completo oposto; eles perseguiam ativa e implacavelmente mafiosos, gangues e outros criminosos e nunca deixavam de debandá-los e prendê-los, não importa o quão influentes, poderosos ou conhecidos fossem. Era a razão pela qual Eren os admirava, mesmo sendo tecnicamente seus inimigos. A única coisa sobre as Tropas de Exploração era que, apesar de serem significantemente melhores e mais efetivos no cumprimento da lei, eles não eram uma presença constante em Trost. Com frequência eram enviados em uma expedição fora da cidade e, durante esses meses, o submundo do crime prosperava novamente e reinava livre e sem obstáculos.

Mas agora eles haviam retornado, e Eren e seus amigos literalmente se lançaram direto ao alcance de seu alvo.

******************* 

O sol tinha acabado de se pôr no horizonte e o céu ainda estava inundado com a ardente coloração laranja e vermelha se chocando com a escuridão da noite que começava a aparecer quando a Tropa de Exploração finalmente cavalgava para dentro de Trost.

— Você poderia se mostrar um pouco mais animado, Levi. Estamos em casa! — Hanji praticamente pulava no assento de sua sela. Como conseguia ter tanta energia até no final do dia nunca deixava de surpreender o homem de olhos acinzentados. Um mistério ainda maior era como conseguia suportar ficar dançando na sela depois de tantas horas de montaria; o traseiro de Levi já doía com qualquer mudança de posição.

— Eu venho cavalgando por três horas sem descanso. Estarei contente quando me livrar dessas roupas imundas e me afundar num banho quente.

— Aproveite enquanto pode. Ouvi dizer que a atividade das gangues está no auge agora. Tem trabalho esperando por você. — Hanji continuou, indiferente ao tom de voz cortante de Levi. Ele cedeu energia suficiente para produzir uma careta enquanto considerava. Levi ganhou uma reputação de soldado implacável com uma lista de prisões de alto escalão em seu currículo. As pessoas também diziam que ele era diretamente responsável por dispersar várias gangues proeminentes e sindicatos de crime organizado na cidade. Elas o conferiam títulos absurdos; o Pitbull, o Limpador e, mais frequentemente, o Soldado Mais Forte da Humanidade. Os membros de seu pelotão gostavam especialmente do segundo título, era um nome adequado para ele por razões que o público que o deu nem imaginam. Levi bufou em tom de deboche. Ele deixou a cidade por um enorme total de três meses e aparentemente as gangues já estavam de volta à ativa? Analisou friamente a aglomeração de pessoas que se acumulou nas calçadas para recebê-los; sem dúvidas elas esperavam que ele limpasse a bagunça que fizeram outra vez. Estava ficando velho demais pra isso.

Um movimento cortante em sua visão periférica o fez levantar seu olhar diretamente para o céu. Quatro figuras navegavam no alto, impulsionadas pelo DMT amarrado às suas cinturas. Ele pensou num primeiro momento que fossem membros da Polícia Militar, já que não podiam ser membros da Tropa de Exploração, e pensou que era incomum encontrá-los em um ato de esforço físico que não incluísse bater em cidadãos comuns ou foder prostitutas. Suas finas sobrancelhas se comprimiram em um franzir quando ele percebeu que nenhum deles portava uniformes. Estavam vestidos com roupas comuns, tons escuros indefinidos e botas de caça. Uma gangue. Como eles conseguiram tomar posse de DMTs, cacete? Esquece; com certeza era por causa da incompetência da Polícia Militar. A metade de baixo de cada um de seus rostos estava coberta por máscaras em que cada um pintou formas de narizes e bocas deformadas e grotescas, como se a pele tivesse sido retirada da metade de baixo de suas faces, deixando apenas os músculos e dentes expostos. Uma das figuras, uma entre três masculinas e uma feminina, soltou um grito exaltado enquanto voava acima de todos, claramente muito apegado à emoção do voo para perceber sua audiência. Seu líder era aparentemente menos descuidado, Levi o ouviu praguejando quando notou o perigo com o qual eles inadvertidamente se depararam, um pouco tarde demais para tomar qualquer providência. Seu subordinado desatento finalmente pareceu perceber também; o tempo pareceu quase ficar mais devagar enquanto ele finalmente tomava consciência da situação. Levi _viu_ a compreensão surgir em seus olhos - ele estava usando um tapa-olho além da máscara, o que deve ter tornado o uso do equipamento muito difícil - e eles se arregalaram com medo enquanto examinavam o que havia abaixo. Por um brevíssimo momento seus olhares se encontraram e Levi se surpreendeu ao ver que o jovem tinha brilhantes olhos dourados. Uma característica notável, que dificilmente esqueceria. Mas o momento passou e o quarteto desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio, os ganchos de seus DMTs sendo atirados e prendendo na parede de argila da torre do relógio no lado mais distante do portão de entrada, e então se balançaram até sumirem de vista.

Houve um momento de silêncio atordoado depois que eles desapareceram em que todos os membros da Tropa pareceram segurar a respiração. Aquilo realmente acabou de acontecer? Uma gangue realmente acabou de passar por eles voando, praticamente os insultando com DMTs roubados? Era como se estivessem pedindo para serem presos.

— Bem, essa foi uma festa de boas-vindas inesperada... — Hanji piscou atrás de seus grossos óculos, olhar ainda travado na direção em que a gangue desapareceu, mesmo eles já tendo ido faz tempo. — Mas suas técnicas com os dispositivos eram bem impressionantes, até. Melhor do que muitos membros das Tropas. Isso precisa de bastante perícia, eu suponho. — Só Hanji mesmo para se ligar nesse detalhe.

— É o dia de sorte deles — Levi diz, induzindo sua égua a um trote lento. Os membros da Tropa aos poucos seguiram o exemplo, apesar de confusos sobre o porquê de Levi não lançar-se imediatamente em perseguição aos criminosos. —, estou muito cansado pra me importar com essa merda.

Se os idiotas eram estúpidos o suficiente para voar logo acima dele com uma flagrante ostentação de tão ingênua invencibilidade com menos de cinco minutos após eles terem colocado os pés dentro da cidade, sem dúvidas eles seriam encurralados e presos ainda naquela semana. Deixe-os aproveitar os últimos dias de liberdade; isso seria o mais compassivo que ele poderia ser.


	2. A Tawaif da Muralha Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Tawaif_ : a posição de Mikasa no bordel foi baseada na de uma "Tawaif", um termo de origem indiana. Vou explicar brevemente o que é uma Tawaif para que entendam melhor o contexto que estou trazendo neste UA.  
> "Tawaif era uma cortesã que atendia a nobreza indiana (durante a Era Mughal) e se destacava na arte da música, dança e teatro, entre outras habilidades. Sua função principal era cantar, dançar e entreter profissionalmente, e apesar de haver sexo ocasional, ele não fazia parte de seu contrato. As Tawaifs mais populares e de classes mais altas podiam escolher entre seus pretendentes." (Fonte: [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tawaif))  
> Basicamente, Mikasa apenas entretém seus convidados cantando e dançando. Como ela é vista como "exótica" por conta de suas origens do leste da Ásia (ou o equivalente a isso), ela atrai muitos hóspedes que vêm apenas para ver sua performance, então ela não precisa mais trabalhar com prostituta.
> 
>  _Anne_ : mãe, em turco.
> 
>  _dhoti_ : calças bufantes como a [dessa foto](http://img5.utsavfashion.com/bkj/bkj100/bkj100-large.jpg).
> 
> \---------
> 
> Eu pretendo continuar atualizando esta fic uma vez por semana, a não ser que consiga adiantar bastante a tradução e então talvez possa passar a duas atualizações semanais. Vamos ver como a coisa anda.
> 
> No mais, espero que gostem!

Eren subiu as escadas do bordel, desviando com facilidade e prática dos grupos de Policiais Militares bêbados e nobres ostensivamente bem-vestidos recostando-se na entrada. Ele franziu o cenho e puxou a bainha das desconfortáveis calças _dhoti_ que Mikasa sempre insistia que usasse quando passasse por lá; Muralha Rose tinha uma imagem a manter e não seria apropriado que entrasse e saísse em suas roupas de rua empoeiradas. As garotas em suas vestes coloridas e bijuteria cintilante desfaziam seus sorrisos falsos para cumprimentá-lo calorosamente e fazer propostas com sorrisos recatados. Eren respondeu com a piscadela habitual e prometeu um 'talvez na próxima', mas ambos sabiam que a próxima vez traria exatamente a mesma resposta.

Ele era um rosto conhecido a essa altura, e a recepcionista já estava ciente de automaticamente direcioná-lo aonde sua irmã estivesse sem que precisasse perguntar. Eren assentiu em agradecimento e atravessou a pesada cortina cor de vinho a que ela gesticulou com uma única mão carregada de joias. O sufocante cheiro de incenso o atingiu assim que soltou a cortina e precisou controlar a tontura até que seu nariz se ajustasse. Alguns raios de sol se infiltravam através das minúsculas janelas localizadas no alto, próximo ao teto, oferecendo um pouco mais de luz ao aposento escassamente iluminado. Velas aromáticas colocadas em castiçais ornados forneciam um brilho quente e uma luz fraca tremulante que projetava sombras disformes nas cortinas e véus suspensos nas paredes de argila. Todo o cômodo parecia um pouco nebuloso; Eren nunca tinha certeza se isso era um efeito da fumaça ou se os vapores fortes dos incensos estavam prejudicando seus sentidos. Espalhados pelo quarto, havia sofás de veludo, camas e colchões empilhados com almofadas e cobertas de pelos para acomodar os casais amorosos que os ocupavam. O aposento ecoava com gemidos baixos e outros sons de relações sexuais artificiais. Já acostumado com isso, nem sequer olhou para as figuras encobertas pelas sombras contorcendo-se entre as almofadas enquanto atravessava o cômodo em direção à área de banho que ele sabia estar do outro lado.

Eren emergiu do lado de fora com olhos semicerrados por conta da claridade e respirou o ar puro agradecido. Havia três garotas em roupas de banho reunidas em volta da fonte, rindo e fofocando enquanto despejavam baldes de água fria sobre suas cabeças. Uma delas, uma jovem mãe, esfregava com uma barra de sabão de coco os cabelos de seu filho pequeno que se agarrava a um balde virado para baixo, repreendendo-o por chorar tão alto. Eren logo localizou Mikasa sentada em um banco a uma certa distância dali. Ela estava dobrando as roupas limpas enquanto Armin brincava com os lençóis remanescentes, sentado no cesto de roupas lavadas.

— Estamos ajudando _anne_ com as tarefas domésticas, é isso? — Eren pegou o bebê risonho e o jogou no ar, apanhando-o de volta na segurança de seus braços.

— Você não deveria estar trabalhando hoje? — Mikasa perguntou, sorrindo com os gritinhos deleitados de Armin.

— Aah, sobre isso... — Eren fez uma careta mas não terminou a frase. Aparentemente não precisaria fazer isso, pois Mikasa parou o que estava fazendo para olhá-lo fixamente com uma carranca incrédula.

— Não vai me dizer que foi demitido? — ela perguntou, apesar de seu tom demonstrar que já sabia a resposta.

— Olha, tinha um cara que estava agindo feito um merda, eu estava tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele veio pra cima primeiro...

— De novo?! Eren, este é o _terceiro emprego_ que você perde por começar alguma briga! — a voz elevada de Mikasa interrompeu sua explicação e Eren se encolheu. — Eu não posso sustentar nós três sozinha, você precisa ajudar também.

— Relaxe! Eu estou contribuindo! Olhe, veja isso — Eren trocou Armin de posição e usou sua mão livre para puxar um maço grosso e amarrotado de notas das pregas de sua _dhoti_.  Ele sorriu triunfante ao ver os olhos de Mikasa arregalados. — Viu? Isso deve ser suficiente por quinze dias, _no mínimo_. E conseguirei mais em breve. — sacudiu as sobrancelhas enquanto esperava uma reação extática dela, mas tudo que recebeu foi um sombrio olhar penetrante.

— Eu não gosto de ver você andando por aí com a gangue, Eren. Não é seguro; você poderia ser preso ou morto ou sofrer um acidente com o equipamento!

— E _eu_ não gosto de ver você trabalhando aqui, mas ambos conseguimos um bom dinheiro, 'Kasa. Todo trabalho tem seus riscos! Pelo menos o meu não é, ainda por cima, excruciante. Nós temos essa discussão o tempo todo mas você não pode dizer que não concorda. Além disso, estamos ficando peritos. Logo você não precisará mais trabalhar aqui e poderemos comprar uma casa pequena e você poderá arranjar um novo emprego! — Mikasa o observou com expressão ilegível e exalou um pequeno suspiro antes de recolher toda a roupa dobrada e colocá-la na cesta. Levantou-se e apoiou uma mão na bochecha dele, sorrindo levemente.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Eren. Você sabe que não tenho mais problemas com meu trabalho agora que sou a Tawaif e não tenho que fazer nada que não me deixe confortável. — ela arrumou a posição da cesta em sua cintura para uma mais confortável e liderou o caminho de volta para dentro. — E se você tem certeza que está seguro quando sai para fazer assaltos, então confiarei em você. Até porque estou mais preocupada com a possibilidade de você se chocar contra uma parede do que ser preso. — Eren franziu o cenho mas seguiu sua irmã porta adentro sem dizer nada.

Mikasa era muito admirada em Muralha Rose; as outras moças a tratavam com o respeito de uma Madame e frequentemente a abordavam pedindo instruções ou conselhos que ela prontamente fornecia. O trio se acomodou entre as almofadas e uma funcionária os trouxe chá e algumas iguarias locais enquanto Mikasa alimentava um agitado Armin.

— A Tropa de Exploração retornou noite passada. — Eren balbuciou com a boca cheia de algum bolo de xarope. As sobrancelhas de Mikasa levantaram rapidamente e seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Então vocês deveriam diminuir os assaltos e tomar mais cuidado quando saírem. Vocês se acomodaram nos últimos três meses e agora _realmente_ podem ser presos.

— É, é, eu sei — Eren dispensou suas preocupações. Ele já estava nisso há um tempo e sabia o que estava fazendo. Enquanto entendia que a preocupação dela tinha fundamento, sendo a irmã mais velha que sempre tomara conta dele, ela poderia ao menos o conceder _algum_ crédito. Uma comoção na porta da frente chamou a atenção de Eren e ele franziu o cenho ao ver os homens uniformizados que entravam. A guarda real. Aparentemente, um de seus clientes de mais alto escalão acabara de chegar. Um cabelo dourado familiar chamou sua atenção e Eren imediatamente abaixou sua cabeça, alarmado.

— Uh oh, código vermelho, 'Kasa. Armin Sênior está aqui! — Mikasa puxou o xale que estava enrolado em seu pescoço para baixo para cobrir a maior parte do corpo de Armin que dormia em seus braços e se reposicionou até que suas costas estavam viradas para a comitiva.

— Você poderia não chamá-lo assim, por favor? — ela sibilou.

— Eles não estão olhando pra cá, não se preocupe. — ele a assegurou depois que o grupo se sentou em uma das áreas de lazer próximas ao palco, reservadas aos clientes mais importantes. Príncipe Erwin geralmente aparecia com sua guarda pessoal e alguma outra companhia. Hoje, Eren observou, sua companhia era um homem de cabelos pretos, baixo, trajando um vestuário fino preto e portando uma carranca feroz enquanto examinava o local, aparentemente nada impressionado.

— Ei, dá uma olhada no camarada dele — Eren cutucou o joelho de sua irmã e acenou na direção do homem em questão. —, parece que o cara quer matar alguém.

Mikasa seguiu a direção de seu olhar e sorriu. — Este é o Capitão Levi, Eren. O rapaz que você costumava admirar quando era criança. — As sobrancelhas de Eren saltaram para o alto de sua testa quando ele voltou sua atenção ao homem carrancudo para inspecioná-lo apropriadamente.

— Ele é mais baixo do que eu pensava — observou, surpreso. —, e parece um babaca. Eu sinto pena de qualquer garota que acabe tendo que ficar com ele essa noite.

— Não diga isso. Ele é um bom homem. — Eren virou-se para Mikasa, incrédulo. Um _bom_ homem? Mikasa nunca dissera isso sobre ninguém, nem mesmo ele. — Sim, Eren, estou falando sério. Ele também nunca dorme com ninguém, na verdade. Eu acho que Erwin só o traz consigo na esperança de que ele relaxe um pouco por um dia. Eles parecem ser bons amigos. Apesar de sua aparência, ele trata todas as meninas com muito respeito e dá gorjetas generosas, acho que como compensação por não fazer realmente negócios com elas. Ainda por cima, não tem medo de gritar com clientes desagradáveis. Todos gostam muito dele de fato.

Eren voltou seu olhar ao homem que estava agora comprometido em uma quieta discussão com Erwin. Assistiu enquanto uma jovem aproximou-se nervosamente dos homens e os ofereceu uma bandeja de bebidas. Erwin aceitou uma com um sorriso ofuscante enquanto seu companheiro mais baixo declinou a oferta com um leve balanço de cabeça. Seus olhos quase saltaram para fora quando viu que o Capitão ainda assim deixou duas moedas na bandeja antes de retornar à conversa. Ele agia como um babaca, mas pensando melhor, não agia. Eren olhou para os docinhos restantes na bandeja à sua frente.

— Você acha que se eu fosse lá e o oferecesse um pouco, ele me daria gorjeta também? — Sua irmã olhou para Armin, piscando sonolento em seus braços.

— Seu tio Eren é um idiota, Armin. — murmurou com compaixão, enquanto Armin gorgolejava alegremente e se esticava para alcançar seu queixo. — Você concorda? Ainda bem que não carregamos os mesmos genes, não é verdade? — Certo, havia um limite de quantos ataques à sua pessoa um homem podia ouvir de uma vez. Eren descruzou suas pernas e se levantou, olhando fixamente para sua irmã que se esforçava para segurar o riso. — Você já vai?

— Vocês dois são pessoas horríveis. Sim, você também, Armin. Não me olhe desse jeito, eu fui bom pra você e tentei te criar direito, mas aparentemente você puxou muito a sua mãe. Estou cansado de vocês. — ele roubou um último docinho e se virou.

— Te vejo hoje à noite no Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça! — Mikasa gritou para ele, rindo. Eren acenou com uma mão para confirmar que ouviu e retirou-se do salão.


	3. A Perseguição

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça era uma excêntrica e pequena loja. Escondida entre as labirínticas vielas em que apenas os moradores com maior vivência conseguiam navegar, ela vangloriava-se com uma seleção de especiarias de todo o mundo que podiam curar doenças do coração, mente e corpo. Pendurados no teto, havia bulbos de alho e pimentões secos, ao mesmo tempo em que ervas exóticas armazenadas em potes de diferentes tamanhos alinhavam-se nas prateleiras de madeira empoeiradas abarrotadas no pequeno espaço da loja. Era uma das favoritas das donas de casa e viúvas que visitavam regularmente para reabastecer o estoque de suas cozinhas e papear com o charmoso e sardento jovem que cuidava do pequeno negócio. As pessoas pararam de questionar o estranho nome, talvez por acreditarem que era uma estratégia para atrair novos clientes ou porque sabiam a verdadeira razão por trás dele.

Apesar de se parecer com uma velha loja de especiarias do lado de fora, apenas algumas pessoas sabiam que Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça era também um bar secreto nas horas vagas. Você precisava ser um tipo de freguês muito especial para ser admitido atrás do balcão e através da cortina comida por traças na despensa que escondia a pesada porta à prova de som que, finalmente, levava ao aconchegante bar subterrâneo. Era onde Eren, Annie, Reiner e Berthold sempre se encontravam com seus outros amigos antes de saírem para um assalto e depois para contar o que fora saqueado.

Havia poucas pessoas além de seu grupo de amigos em uma terça-feira à noite, e bastava um olhar desamparado habitual para seus copos vazios para que Jean viesse enchê-los novamente com um sorriso alegre e um amigável afago nas costas.

Eram um estranho bando de desajustados, atraídos pelo denominador comum de jovens vidas atrasadas por alguma circunstância infeliz. Connie e Sasha, uma dupla de ladrões, estavam no momento sentados no bar fazendo uma disputa de bebidas. As apostas pareciam ser uma cesta de breadsticks que Marco, sócio do bar/loja, doou generosamente para a causa. Sasha estava fazendo isso pela comida, como sempre, e Connie pela oportunidade divertida de negar isso a ela. Reiner os incitava, torcendo por Connie, seu punho grande apoiado no balcão de madeira de forma encorajadora enquanto Berthold se apoiava em seus cotovelos com a expressão numa combinação de preocupação e nervosismo como de costume. Ymir e Historia estavam torcendo para Sasha; Ymir provocando Connie enquanto Historia balançava sua cabeça, já acostumada há muito tempo com as palhaçadas.

Mikasa, Eren, Annie e Marco estavam sentados um pouco afastados, assistindo ao tumulto de uma distância segura enquanto Armin empoleirava-se no balcão do bar e brincava com um porta-copos. Eren tentou roubar um gole da bebida de Mikasa, mas ela o arrancou de sua mão quase imediatamente, lançando-lhe um olhar severo.

— São quase dez horas, a gente devia ir agora. — Eren voltou-se para a loira de olhos azuis que tomava seu drinque silenciosamente ao lado de Mikasa. Annie deu de ombros e tomou mais um gole calada, sorrindo levemente quando Armin tentou, concentrado, equilibrar o porta-copos na cabeça de Eren.

— Ouvi dizer que a Tropa está de volta; vocês deveriam ser um pouco mais cuidadosos. — Marco aconselhou enquanto limpava a superfície do balcão.

— Eles chegaram noite passada então duvido que irão se atirar ao trabalho tão cedo. Na verdade, deveríamos tirar vantagem do tempo que eles gastarão descansando. — Eren respondeu com uma encolhida de ombros.

— Não os subestimem. As Tropas de Exploração não são passivas como a Polícia Militar. Além disso, Jean e eu ouvimos histórias sobre seu Capitão, Levi. Vocês _não_ vão querer cruzar com ele. — Às vezes Eren esquecia que Marco e Jean haviam sido membros da Polícia Militar por quase um ano. Eles saíram quando Marco se envolveu em um acidente com o DMT e teve sua perna direita amputada. Após sua exoneração, Jean naturalmente saiu com ele e começaram seu negócio duplo. Eram uma fonte confiável de conhecimento militar para quando houvesse necessidade e tiveram um papel-chave na aquisição dos DMTs para os Titãs, nome da gangue de Eren, Annie, Reiner e Bert.

— Nós ficaremos bem, eles estarão ocupados acabando com gangues menores nesse meio tempo. — Eren dispensou suas preocupações. Mikasa franziu o cenho em reprovação mas nada comentou; Eren reconheceu o olhar mesmo assim, ele estava sendo imprudente.

— Todos estão prontos para ir então?

Eren animou-se instantaneamente ao som da aproximação de Reiner, o porta-copos caindo de sua cabeça ao se estreitar em sua cadeira. Armin observou sua queda com um olhar devastado.

— Claro! Vamos lá! — disse, sorrindo.

— Vemos vocês daqui a pouco, deixem alguns drinques prontos para celebrar! — Reiner gritou a seus amigos, que acenavam em despedida.

— Eren, não esqueça seu tapa-olho! — ah, merda. Ele cavou seus bolsos apressadamente até que seus dedos se curvaram em volta da lente oval tingida que levantou triunfantemente. Nascera com olhos de cores diferentes; um era um vibrante azul esverdeado e o outro, um brilhante dourado. Era uma característica notável e rara que sua mãe adorava e o enchia de orgulho quando mais novo, porém assim que passou a viver nas ruas, se tornou uma deficiência, uma maneira fácil de identificação por conta de sua raridade. Ele escolheu cobrir seu olho verde, o mais incomum dos dois tons, sempre que saía, mas quando começou a usar o DMT, precisou de uma abordagem diferente. Como era vital utilizar os dois olhos para percepção de profundidade e julgamento de distâncias, Marco teve a ideia de utilizar uma lente tingida como tapa-olho.

Ele se inclinou para a frente para beijar a bochecha de Mikasa e equilibrou o porta-copos caído na cabeça de um encantado Armin. — Volto já — prometeu, com uma piscadela.

— Tenham cuidado! — Mikasa gritou, enquanto o quarteto partia.

— Tá legal.

***********************

Estava feliz por ter voltado? Levi não tinha certeza. Gostava das expedições porque o permitiam deixar as muralhas sufocantes e as entranhas putrefatas da cidade devastada pelo crime e corrupção. Mas havia uma familiaridade reconfortante nas barracas aglomeradas nas margens da cidade, nas vielas intrincadas e sinuosas e nos prédios abandonados que ele sobrevoava. Era uma bagunça, claro. Mesmo agora, podia enxergar vultos correndo abaixo, procurando cobertura ao avistar sua silhueta nas alturas. Era uma bagunça, mas ele tinha a tarefa de limpá-la, e havia pouquíssimas e preciosas coisas que Levi gostava mais do que limpar.

Ele deu a seus soldados uma noite de folga para se recuperarem da expedição e então voltariam ao trabalho. Tinha uma cidade para sanear e nunca fora um procrastinador; bactérias se espalham rápido se não tratadas.

Pousou no telhado de uma casa de banho. As ruas estavam escuras, iluminadas apenas pela fraca luz do luar que se infiltrava entre as construções comprimidas umas nas outras. Dois baques surdos às suas costas o alertaram da presença de Hanji e Mike que, silenciosamente, caminharam até seu lado.

— Por onde será que vamos começar? — Hanji disse enquanto examinava as ruas abaixo, as lentes grossas de seus óculos refletindo a luz do luar. Cravou as mãos na cintura e exalou um suspiro exausto. — Apenas três meses e o lugar está permeado de atividade de pequenas gangues! Parece uma infestação de ratos. Seria mais fácil mudar a cidade inteira de lugar do que se livrar deles.

Hanji tinha razão, e até certo ponto Levi simpatizava com sua frustração esmagadora. No entanto, a maior parte dele se animava com grandes desafios.

— Há pessoas por perto.

A quieta intrusão de Mike em sua conversa imediatamente chamou a atenção de Levi. Claro, sabia que havia pessoas próximas, podia até vê-las se movimentando abaixo, mas Mike jamais constatava o óbvio. Ele era um homem de poucas palavras que só abria a boca quando algo necessário precisava ser dito, um traço que Levi apreciava profundamente, e não havia dúvidas de que, se Mike disse que havia alguém por perto, seriam pessoas em quem ele estaria interessado.

— Onde, e por que chamaram sua atenção? — perguntou ao gigante à sua esquerda. A cabeça de Mike estava levemente levantada e ele franzia o cenho ao se concentrar em algum cheiro que estava além da capacidade de percepção de Levi. Era um dom inusitado, mas que provara seu valor ao longo dos anos; ninguém questionava O Nariz.

O loiro alto acenou para uma área à esquerda de Levi. — Sinto cheiro de óleo de DMT, e não é dos nossos modelos.

Levi franziu as sobrancelhas; pessoas que não eram militares com posse de DMTs? Seu cérebro rapidamente considerou o quarteto que cruzou seu caminho na noite passada, ao chegarem à cidade. Quais eram as chances? Escassas, numa cidade grande como essa, mas ainda assim, quantas gangues teriam acesso a DMTs? A Polícia Militar teria muito a que responder se isso se tornasse um problema maior; criminosos já eram difíceis de lidar em terra firme e a última coisa que ele precisava eram vários deles zumbindo por aí em DMTs construídas toscamente com seus próprios designs.

— Fiquem abaixados e me sigam. — saltou da beira do telhado, Hanji e Mike logo atrás. Eles voaram entre construções em silêncio, se mantendo nas sombras e vez ou outra se dirigindo a Mike para apontá-los na direção certa. Levi primeiro os ouviu, discernindo três vozes no total, todas masculinas. Só quando ele se escondeu atrás da chaminé de um apartamento antigo e olhou para baixo onde os fugitivos se encontravam é que notou que havia, ainda, uma mulher. Era a mesma gangue; aqueles com máscaras estranhas e DMTs presos às cinturas.

— Titãs. — sibilou Hanji em seu ouvido, deixando traços de respiração quente em sua pele.

— Ew, sai pra lá, quatro-olhos — empurrou o outro soldado de suas costas com uma careta. — E o que diabos são Titãs?

Hanji sorriu, indiferente à sua atitude, e acenou na direção do quarteto agachado no telhado de uma loja fechada um pouco abaixo deles. Aparentemente, estavam ajudando um de seus membros, o mais alto dentre eles, a amarrar uma bolsa em suas costas. — É o nome da gangue, chamam-se Titãs. — elaborou. Levi pensou que fossem um bando de crianças aspirantes que tiveram a sorte de pôr as mãos em DMTs, não uma renomada gangue propriamente dita, mas se Hanji ouviu falar deles talvez ele tenha se enganado.

— Eles fazem parte de alguma corporação maior? O que mais você sabe? — interrogou. Não poderia subestimar o oponente, e por mais que não parecessem ameaçadores quando passaram por eles na noite anterior gritando de alegria, eles poderiam se mostrar uma ameaça real quando confrontados.

Foi surpreendido quando Hanji respondeu à sua pergunta rindo. — Não, não mesmo. São apenas os quatro pelo que sei, e não são uma gangue do tipo que corta gargantas ou trafica drogas, então pode relaxar.

— _Então_? — pressionou, frustrado e confuso. Por que outro motivo uma gangue de rua seria famosa, se não por essas razões?

— _Porque_ , Levi, eles vão atrás apenas de membros da PM e outras pessoas de alto escalão, geralmente saindo de bordéis e bares. São praticamente vistos como heróis locais. Há chances de que os moradores não darão informações sobre eles de boa vontade como fariam com outras gangues.

Levi arqueou as sobrancelhas e voltou-se para o grupo abaixo. Seu alvo eram exclusivamente corruptos e ricos? Bem, isso era algo que podia apoiar. Mas infelizmente, concordando ou não com seus métodos, ele tinha um trabalho a fazer.

— É uma pena que tenham sido tão descuidados, então. — murmurou. A expressão de Hanji desmoronou, estava claro que era fã deste grupo em particular e ele quase se sentiu mal pelo que teria de fazer. — Hanji, você os ataca pela direita e Mike, pela esquerda. Vamos começar a emboscada quando eu der o sinal; tenham cuidado, eles podem escapar facilmente com o DMT então precisamos terminar isso rápido. — Hanji fez um bico, mas partiu sem protestar e Mike também foi com um simples aceno de cabeça.

Os três rapazes estavam tão preocupados em ajudar o mais alto com sua carga que Levi pensou que o cerco seria fácil, mas quando olhou para trás na direção da gangue, percebeu que a titã fêmea, que antes se encontrava separada do trio e olhando ao redor com desinteresse, estava agora o encarando diretamente. Ele não acreditou por um instante, ninguém jamais fora capaz de detectá-lo quando em modo furtivo, mas qualquer esperança que pudesse ter de que a olhada dela fosse uma coincidência se dissipou imediatamente quando viu que se virou rapidamente para sua esquerda e direita - nas direções de Mike e Hanji. Eles foram descobertos.

Ele mal teve tempo para levantar sua lâmina para dar o sinal a seus companheiros antes que a garota se virasse para alertar seus camaradas, e subitamente estavam se dispersando em todas as direções. Hanji e Mike provavelmente nem estavam posicionados ainda, mal tiveram tempo de se preparar. Era um completo caos.

O líder loiro e grandalhão se lançou na direção de Hanji e a moça loira, na de Mike. Não havia tempo para pensar num plano de ação, eles teriam de perseguir quem conseguissem.

— Vocês dois, sigam-nos! — Levi ordenou a Hanji e Mike, que balançaram a cabeça em consentimento e imediatamente saíram em disparada atrás de seus respectivos alvos. Tapa-Olho voou na direção de Levi, que automaticamente começou a persegui-lo, praguejando. Não vira para onde o rapaz alto tinha desaparecido e já estava saltando do telhado atrás de seu próprio alvo quando lhe ocorreu que havia caído numa armadilha. A bolsa que fora amarrada ao garoto grande era indubitavelmente o resultado do que saquearam naquela noite e, enquanto ele, Hanji e Mike estavam preocupados com os membros da gangue que foram em suas direções, deixaram o burro de carga escapar despercebido. Os outros membros eram apenas uma isca para permitir que ele fugisse com o saque, e eles caíram direitinho no truque.

Levi amaldiçoou em voz baixa sua própria falta de previdência. O que ele _acabou_ de pensar sobre subestimar o oponente? Devia ter previsto isso, teve um bom tempo de vantagem para planejar antecipadamente em relação aos Titãs e ainda assim eles o superaram. Isso não acontecia há um bom tempo; não podia deixar de sentir-se um pouco impressionado.

 

Os ganchos foram lançados à sua frente e ele sentiu o puxão quando se prenderam às paredes de argila dos edifícios amontoados. Perseguições nas favelas não exigiam muito gás, o impulso inicial geralmente era o bastante já que havia mais curvas fechadas e manobras rápidas do que saltos longos. Você precisa de reflexos rápidos para usar o DMT aqui, bem como bons sensos e instinto afiado. Só há centésimos de segundos para determinar o local mais seguro para se apoiar e se preparar para as curvas perigosas a seguir. Levou anos de prática para aprender a manejar seu corpo a fim de mover-se junto com o equipamento ao invés de ser sacudido como uma boneca de pano. Varais de roupas ameaçavam derrubá-lo após cada curva, telhados baixos por pouco não esmigalhavam seus ombros e paredes encobertas pelas sombras elevavam-se à sua frente repentinamente e sem aviso. Todas essas coisas eram obstáculos que Levi aprendeu a circunavegar com facilidade há anos, mas Tapa-Olho parecia ser igual e surpreendentemente versado no uso do equipamento . Ele tinha ainda a vantagem de não precisar carregar as costumeiras lâminas presas à cintura. Aparentemente, redesenharam seus aparelhos e removeram a carga desnecessária, permitindo maior mobilidade . Além disso, parecia conhecer bem a área, atirando-se por janelas e buracos em construções abandonadas rápido demais para ter sido uma decisão de último segundo; ele devia saber exatamente onde estariam para ser capaz de manobrar através das pequenas aberturas sem erros de cálculo.

Levi não podia deixar de admirar seu controle; ele saltou por uma larga fenda horizontal em uma parede, girando seu corpo para o lado e parafuseando através da pequena abertura, mal cabendo na fenda de tamanho humano. Levi o seguiu com facilidade mas não pôde deixar de pensar que, não estivesse seguindo alguém, estaria completamente perdido. Tinha um bom conhecimento das favelas; era a parte da cidade mais parecida com o local onde crescera, sempre fugindo ou caçando alguém, mas as coisas mudam com o tempo. Prédios foram demolidos ou desabaram com a idade e falta de reparos. Muitas das ruínas desconhecidas por onde estava sendo guiado eram as carcaças vazias de edifícios que conhecera quando ainda eram ocupados. Tapa-Olho se movia sem hesitação; ou ele era bem versado nas mais recentes mudanças ou tinha uma misteriosa habilidade de julgar rapidamente a situação. Qualquer que fosse a resposta, o tornava um adversário formidável.

Já era muito tarde, Levi ouviu o relógio da torre, localizado em algum lugar distante à sua direita, badalar as primeiras horas da manhã. Essa perseguição já estava indo longe demais. Ou estava perdendo o jeito ou encontrou um rival à altura; tudo bem que nunca precisou perseguir alguém equipado com DMT antes, mas isso ainda estava demorando muito para qualquer tipo de consolo. Tapa-Olho emergiu da casca do prédio abandonado e imediatamente fez uma curva brusca à esquerda, Levi em seu encalço. Ele certamente tinha um destino em mente, senão não teria como tomar decisões aleatórias tão depressa. Se Levi pudesse ao menos descobrir aonde ele se encaminhava, poderia traçar um plano para interceptá-lo. Para onde possivelmente estaria se locomovendo?

A muralha.

A compreensão o atingiu em cheio e renovou sua perseguição com urgência revigorada. Os distritos mais pobres de Trost eram segregados por muros altos que só podiam ser escalados com ajuda do DMT. Com a vantagem que Tapa-Olho tinha sobre ele agora, se chegasse à muralha poderia facilmente chegar ao topo enquanto Levi estivesse ainda no meio do caminho, e assim a caçada estaria terminada. Uma vez que ele atravessasse, Levi não teria como rastreá-lo enquanto não atingisse o topo. Sem um visual constante, Tapa-Olho poderia ir em qualquer direção e se perder no caos do gueto antes que Levi pudesse localizá-lo, obrigando-o a desistir.

Por Deus, o pirralho tinha algum cérebro, afinal.

Com os dentes rangendo em determinação, Levi começou a liberar mais gás para adicionar velocidade à sua busca. Era um pouco arriscado já que agora teria ainda menos tempo para calcular o próximo baluarte para atirar seus ganchos, mas se ele queria apanhar esse rato de rua, precisaria aumentar sua velocidade ou esperar que o garoto cometesse um lapso. Podia ver o muro adiante agora, imponente e escuro diante do céu da noite tingido de azul. As estrelas espreitando acima de seu pico acenavam tentadoramente. Noventa metros à frente, a muralha elevava-se escura e agourenta. Sessenta metros; nesse ritmo, Tapa-Olho teria menos do que alguns segundos para decidir se quisesse mudar de tática antes que o paredão bloqueasse qualquer saída alternativa. Apenas trinta metros; o único caminho agora seria subindo.

Levi percebeu que não conseguiria.

Ele finalmente diminuiu sua caçada e interrompeu o gás; podia não estar acostumado a perder, mas sabia quando admitir uma derrota. Tapa-Olho arrancou em frente e usou o impulso de um telhado suspenso de um templo para se balançar na direção da muralha em um arco longo, abastecido por uma explosão de gás generosa. Levi parou no telhado do mesmo templo e assistiu à ascensão do rapaz com uma frustração resignada.

Ninguém jamais escapara dele em todos os seus anos nas Tropas de Exploração. Isso até esse rato de rua fedelho com provavelmente metade da sua idade e nenhum treino formal com DMT aparecer. Levi estava francamente muito atordoado para se ofender.

O garoto atingiu o topo do muro enquanto Levi observava de baixo. Mas, ao invés de desaparecer imediatamente para o outro lado, Levi se surpreendeu ao vê-lo hesitar enquanto olhava para onde ele se encontrava. Franziu o cenho em confusão perante a inatividade do rapaz; parecia estar considerando algo, dividido em indecisão. Enquanto Levi aguardava, o jovem se virou até estar totalmente voltado a ele e se estreitou, ombros para trás e queixo para cima.

E então ele... fez uma continência. Punho sob o coração, pés juntos, cabeça erguida, ele apresentou uma continência perfeita das Tropas de Exploração. O primeiro pensamento de Levi foi que estava sendo caçoado e momentaneamente reconsiderou sua decisão de desistir da perseguição, mas então lhe ocorreu que talvez o garoto não o estivesse ridicularizando. Semicerrou os olhos à pequena e imóvel silhueta no topo do muro criticamente. Parecia estar esperando algo, algum tipo de reconhecimento de uma boa perseguição. Ele só podia estar brincando. Após um momento de hesitação, Levi levou lentamente sua mão ao seu peito. Não sabia ao certo porque o fez, poderia ter ignorado o gesto, mas estava verdadeiramente impressionado com o rapaz e não seria tão mesquinho a ponto de deixar sua perda ofuscar isso. Mantiveram a continência por cinco longos segundos até que o jovem finalmente se deu por satisfeito. Após uma breve pausa, ele desapareceu atrás do paredão com um rápido aceno na direção do outro homem, deixando Levi sozinho no telhado do templo, franzindo as sobrancelhas pensativo e olhando para o espaço vazio que fora ocupado pelo rapaz momentos antes.

Interessante.


	4. Aquele Que Escapou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanji é não-binárie, ou seja, alguém que não se identifica exatamente nem com o gênero masculino nem feminino, por isso na tradução mantive algo próximo dos pronomes neutros utilizados na fic original, trocando as terminações de pronomes femininos/masculinos por "x" e utilizando os dois artigos - o(a) - quando absolutamente necessário.
> 
> Espero que gostem! :)

Passava das três da manhã quando Mike e Hanji finalmente retornaram à base de mãos vazias, bocejando de cansaço. Arrastaram seus pés até a despensa para conferir seus equipamentos antes de irem embora. A guarda de plantão loira assimilou sua aparência desgrenhada e assobiou baixo.

— Vocês estão péssimos — Nanaba observou, coletando seus equipamentos para manutenção. Poucos estavam acordados a esta hora, sobretudo apenas soldados fazendo rondas, já que alguém do turno da patrulha do cemitério deveria ter retornado há um tempo.

— Parece que sim — Hanji respondeu com tristeza, retirando seus óculos para esfregar os olhos.

— O que aconteceu lá? Vocês deveriam ter voltado há mais de uma hora. Assumimos que algo tinha acontecido ou que haviam pegado um dos grandes. — A loira lançou um olhar significativo para a falta de criminosos restringidos atrás da dupla. Se fosse a última opção, eles teriam chegado à base trazendo ao menos um criminoso. Mike deu de ombros, mas não fez sinal de elaborar, então Hanji assumiu a liderança.

— Você _não_ acreditaria na noite que tivemos — começou, a exaustão deixando sua face enquanto seus olhos se acendiam com entusiasmo. Nanaba olhou apreensiva para Mike, que apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta. — Nós tínhamos um alvo, mas eles nos descobriram antes que pudéssemos nos posicionar, então tivemos que persegui-los pela cidade inteira! — Hanji jogou suas mãos para o alto, com entusiasmo, e a loira de cabelos curtos se inclinou para trás como se fisicamente repelida pela energia. Era cedo demais para o vigor de Hanji.

— Então? Onde eles estão? — perguntou. A história de Hanji não encaixava com a visão à sua frente.

— Ah, então, veja bem... — Hanji coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e olhou em outra direção timidamente — Eles... Meio que escaparam. — Nanaba piscou, perplexa.

— De vocês dois? — perguntou incredulamente, olhando para Mike pedindo confirmação. Uma pequena careta em sua face era toda a resposta de que precisava. Parou no meio de sua ação de separar os equipamentos e classificá-los em seus respectivos contêineres para se inclinar para a frente sobre o balcão da despensa, intrigada. Mike era um dos melhores soldados das Tropas, ficando apenas atrás de Levi. Seu aguçado olfato o fazia praticamente _projetado_ para rastrear. E Hanji, apesar de seus métodos não ortodoxos e excentricidade, era como um pit bull, implacável quando tinha um objetivo em mente. Além disso, podia ser realmente aterrorizante; sabia-se que criminosos se rendiam voluntariamente após conhecerem seu sorriso perturbador. — Isso é incrível.

— Mas isso não me chateou muito — Hanji disse, agitando uma mão vagarosamente —, eu na verdade nem queria capturá-los, em primeiro lugar. Já ouviu falar dos Titãs?

— Vocês foram atrás dos _Titãs_? Uau, eles devem realmente ser bons como dizem. — O trio deslizou em um silêncio contemplativo até que Nanaba deu de ombros e voltou à seu trabalho. — Bom, Levi também não voltou ainda, então acredito que isso significa que ao menos um de vocês não retornará de mãos vazias.

Mike franziu o cenho. — Ele ainda não voltou? — Era estranho; ele e Hanji estavam com receio de ter que reportar sua falha a ele, era uma das razões por terem demorado.

— Oh! — Os olhos de Nanaba se acenderam quando seu olhar se fixou em algo atrás deles. — Falando no diabo. — Mike e Hanji se viraram para ver que Levi tinha mesmo retornado, acenando rapidamente com a cabeça à sentinela na entrada antes de se dirigir à direção deles, desafivelando sua armadura enquanto se aproximava. Lançou um olhar a Mike e Hanji em reconhecimento e acenou uma vez a Nanaba, lhe entregando seus recipientes de gás para reabastecer. Ele preferia polir e checar todo seu equipamento sozinho ao invés de colocá-lo na despensa, era pedante assim. O ar ao redor do grupo estava tenso com silêncio enquanto Levi esperava Nanaba trazer-lhe os novos recipientes de gás. Acenou novamente em agradecimento antes de se virar para se retirar tão calado quanto chegara, deixando Mike, Hanji e Nanaba olhando para suas costas em um silêncio perturbado. Ele estava no meio do caminho no pátio quando o trio voltou à realidade.

— Certo, isso foi _definitivamente_ estranho, ele nem nos questionou — Hanji começou, virando-se para os outros com uma expressão séria não característica.

— Acho que ele meio que _sorriu_ pra mim — Nanaba estava encarando o espaço, como se a revelação a tivesse deixado aturdida. — O que diabos aconteceu lá?

Foi Mike que forneceu a observação mais perturbadora, porém. — Ele chegou sozinho. — O loiro alto comentou, franzindo as sobrancelhas em direção à forma de seu Capitão indo embora. Levou um momento para o peso de suas palavras afundar, mas assim que isso aconteceu, os três trocaram olhares alarmados antes de se atirar atrás de seu líder.

— Levi! Pare! — Hanji berrou, ultrapassando o homem mais baixo e bloqueando seu caminho, pernas separadas e braços abertos amplamente. Levi o(a) fitou ameaçadoramente, mas seu veneno estava mais suave do que o normal. Isso era sério. — O que houve? Cadê seu alvo? — Hanji inclinou-se para a frente de forma conspiratória. — Você o matou? — Seu sussurro era mais alto do que o som da voz de uma pessoa normal, e Levi colocou uma mão sobre sua cara a fim de empurrá-lo(a) para trás com um irritado "tch".

— Não, eu não o matei, porra. Onde estão os _seus_ alvos? — Hanji apertou os lábios e olhou para Mike, que lançou-lhe um olhar traído antes de se voltar para falar com Levi.

— Nós os perdemos, Senhor. Ambos. — forneceu, cabeça abaixada apologeticamente e preparado para um sermão que nunca veio. Levi assentiu e deu de ombros como se esse fosse exatamente o resultado esperado. Como se dois membros das Tropas de Exploração de nível superior não tivessem acabado de falhar numa simples missão de busca e apreensão.

— Bem, parece que estamos todos no mesmo barco. — Nanaba e Hanji espelharam suas expressões de insatisfação frente à resposta elusiva. Levi tentou passar pelo bloqueio improvisado de Hanji, que fez um movimento para interceptá-lo novamente.

— Está dizendo que... você...? — Hanji fez uma careta de extrema concentração enquanto se esforçava para compreender completamente a ideia. — Espera, então você _não_... o capturou? — Levi piscou lentamente e exalou um suspiro impaciente.

— Isso, eu _não_ o peguei. — enunciou, abrindo seus braços e encarando-os, desafiando a questionarem algo mais. — Agora, vou tomar um banho longo e quente e vou dormir e vocês não vão me deter por mais tempo a menos que tenham um desejo de morte particularmente dolorosa, estamos entendidos? — Moveu-se ao redor de Hanji que não fez nenhum movimento para pará-lo, aparentemente ainda tentando processar a confissão de Levi.

— Me corrija se estiver errada, mas isso nunca aconteceu antes, certo? — Nanaba perguntou hesitante. Levi nem parecia bravo ou frustrado, apenas distraído e estranhamente pensativo. Hanji e Mike vagarosamente balançaram suas cabeças.

***********************

Eren brincava com os cabelos curtos de Armin, distraidamente desenrolando as macias e douradas madeixas com seus dedos. Não conseguia parar de pensar sobre a noite passada — bem, aquela manhã, para ser mais exato — e tentar processar tudo o que acontecera. Não fora a primeira vez que fizeram uma fuga das Tropas e certamente não fora a primeira vez que escaparam por um triz. Era por isso que tinham planos reserva em caso de situações como aquela e sabiam como agir sem a direção de Reiner. Conseguiam salvar seus objetos roubados usando uma velha estratégia que já empregaram diversas vezes antes, usando Reiner, Annie e ele mesmo, os mais proficientes usuários do DMT, como distração enquanto Bert escapava com os objetos de valor. Ainda assim, aquela manhã fora diferente; ele estava contra Capitão Levi. O pensamento ainda enviava um arrepio de adrenalina por sua coluna ao lembrar da perseguição pelas favelas. Nunca sentira tamanha emoção em toda a sua vida. Tinha certeza de que seria pego e tudo o que ele podia pensar era que ao menos teria se rendido ao Mais Forte da Humanidade e não um soldado qualquer. Ele cairia com alguma honorabilidade.

Entretanto, ele não caiu. Ele escapou, apesar dos pesares. Eren recordou estar de pé no topo da muralha dentro do Distrito Karanese, tentando recuperar seu fôlego e acalmar seu coração acelerado enquanto olhava para a escura figura empoleirada no telhado do tempo abaixo. Sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento naquele momento; era o mais próximo que chegaria de seu ídolo porque, afinal de contas, eram adversários. Capitão Levi sempre o veria apenas como outro rato de rua vivendo entre os restos na favela. A reflexão o deixou triste, fazendo-o se recompor da carga de endorfina e abatendo seu humor. Ele desejou que existisse uma maneira de preservar aquele momento sem a grande diferença de status e a lei entre eles. Queria que o Capitão se lembrasse dele como algo mais do que um mero ladrão que escapou, porém o que podia fazer àquela distância? Sequer pensou sobre o que estava fazendo quando endireitou sua postura e executou a continência das Tropas. Veio facilmente a ele após tantos anos praticando secretamente em seu quarto quando criança, ou quando as Tropas passavam por perto cavalgando na volta das expedições. Ele não sabia ao certo o que esperava do homem em resposta, então quando ele retornou a saudação, Eren momentaneamente ficou paralisado em surpresa.

— Por que está sorrindo? — A voz de Mikasa acordou Eren de seu devaneio e ele se levantou num pulo para encará-la, piscando.

— O que? Eu não estou sorrindo. — Ou será que estava? Eren focou em transformar sua expressão em algo que lembrasse menos um sorriso distraído. Mikasa brevemente deixou seu olhar, que estava no espelho de mão que Armin segurava, voltar-se para ele e arqueou uma perfeita sobrancelha ceticamente. Entretanto, por sorte ela não pressionou, retornando sua atenção ao espelho que Armin, focado, segurava no lugar, face contorcida em uma expressão de concentração intensa. Era uma cena cômica, o espelho bamboleando em seu punho apesar do esforço. Erem discretamente se aproximou para segurar o canto inferior do espelho.

Mikasa preparava-se para uma performance esta noite, delineando seus olhos com kohl, olhar fixado atentamente em seu reflexo no espelho que tremia de leve. Seu cabelo fora preso atrás em um coque baixo e cravado com joalheria de palco e ela estava coberta em um traje extravagante que brilhava com contas e bordados dourados. Saias compridas e vermelhas ventilavam ao seu redor e o curto top revelava seu diafragma e o detalhado desenho de henna feito por mãos experientes em seu estômago. Ela estava sempre deslumbrante, facilmente eclipsando todos os outros dançarinos e dançarinas que a acompanhavam no palco, e isso acontecia mesmo quando ela não estava fantasiada ou se apresentando. Não era apenas sua aparência exótica; seu lustroso cabelo preto, pele clara e sem falhas, olhos amendoados que a faziam uma das favoritas; ela também carregava um ar de realeza e atitude que eram incomuns em tal ramo. Ela comandava respeito e qualquer um que já tivera a sorte de interagir com ela sempre o cedeu. Era, afinal, a _Tawaif_ da Muralha Rose.

Eren contemplou, horrivelmente fascinado, enquanto o delicado pincel de cerdas traçava seus olhos precariamente próximo à beirada. Ele nunca entendeu como as garotas - e garotos, Muralha Rose atendia a todos os gostos - podiam fazer isso sem vacilar. Na única vez em que Mikasa tentou delinear seus olhos, ele se sacudiu tão fortemente que chutou a caixa de maquiagem dela em seu esforço para escapar. Ela não tentou novamente.

— Pare de me olhar desse jeito. — Mikasa disse, mal mexendo os lábios a fim de manter a mão estável.

— De que jeito?

— Como se eu estivesse me torturando ou algo assim. Alguém pensaria que estou arrancando minha própria pele considerando sua expressão. Está me distraindo. — Eren fungou e olhou para o outro lado. Não poderia evitar sua expressão se continuasse a observá-la. Sua rotina de maquiagem frequentemente parecia mais assustadora do que a primeira vez em que ele usou o DMT.

— Você deveria tirar uma folga, sabe. Com o que ganhei esta manhã juntamente à noite passada, você pode se dar ao luxo de relaxar um pouco. — Após dois assaltos bem-sucedidos consecutivos, Eren esperava que Mikasa fosse dar um tempo. Ela não dormia mais com patrões, mas ele ainda não gostava de vê-la lidando com seus olhos famintos e animalescos seguindo-a em cada movimento. Às vezes ele trabalhava como dançarino de fundo na falta de alguém ou quando necessitavam de dinheiro extra e, mesmo durante esses poucos minutos, não podia suportar a arrepiante sensação de olhos devassos treinados nele o tempo inteiro. Não sabia como Mikasa conseguia lidar com isso dia após dia com tamanha compostura. Ele tinha que lutar contra a vontade de socar esses homens e suas mãos bobas que agarravam suas roupas.

— Sabe que não posso fazer isso, Eren. Precisamos economizar se queremos ter capacidade de bancar uma escola para Armin e comprar uma casa. — Mikasa, tendo finalmente terminado de pintar seus olhos a um nível satisfatório, guardou sua maquiagem e arrancou o espelho dos dedos de Armin. — Bom trabalho, Armin. Obrigada por ser tão prestativo. — O bebê loiro se iluminou perante o elogio.

No entanto, Mikasa estava certa. Apesar de ainda faltarem alguns anos até Armin ter idade para ir à escola, Eren queria mais do que tudo ter uma casa para que ela pudesse deixar este emprego e começar alguma outra coisa. Uma das razões principais pelas quais ela continuava trabalhando lá era que Muralha Rose a provia com acomodações e refeições, ao mesmo tempo permitindo que Armin ficasse com ela. Eren, por outro lado, dormia numa rede na casa de Jean e Marco, pagando um aluguel barato e ajudando com as tarefas de casa ou na loja em troca. Era adequado; eles não estavam desamparados, famintos ou vivendo nas ruas, mas não obstante Eren odiava viver separado de Armin e Mikasa e não queria nada além de um dia viverem todos juntos e independentes, debaixo de um teto em um local que pudessem chamar de lar.

— Se eu te arranjasse um novo emprego, você sairia? — arriscou. Mikasa suspirou, era um tópico que já se cansaram de discutir há meses, mas Eren recusava-se a ceder.

— Claro, se também providenciarem acomodação para mim _e_ Armin, mas quantos lugares você acha que fariam isso? — Mikasa pegou Armin nos braços e levantou-se, balanceando-o em sua cintura. — Você pode levá-lo à casa de Marco? Só terminarei bem tarde por aqui e você ainda não dormiu depois que voltou. — Normalmente Eren cuidava de Armin sempre que Mikasa tinha uma apresentação, mas se estava ocupado em uma saída ou recuperando o sono perdido, Marco estava sempre disposto a olhar Armin em seu lugar.

Mikasa deu uma olhada na direção da entrada quando notou um numeroso grupo adentrando o recinto. — Oh, eles chegaram. — Entregou Armin a Eren. — Eu tenho que checar as outras garotas e me certificar de que estão prontas. Vá dormir um pouco, tá bom? — Eren assentiu e olhou ociosamente na direção dos convidados VIP do dia. Imediatamente, mergulhou de lado nas almofadas e ficou deitado imóvel com um confuso Armin embalado em seu peito.

Capitão Levi estava aqui. Por que estava aqui?! Príncipe Erwin pode ser um freguês, mas Mikasa disse que era raro que trouxesse o Capitão mais de duas vezes ao mês; ele estivera aqui noite passada! Mikasa o olhou com uma combinação de alarme e preocupação.

— Eren? O que foi? — O Capitão pode não tê-lo assimilado tão bem naquela manhã, mas ele não se arriscaria. Não podia contar à Mikasa por que estava se escondendo também, se ela ouvisse que foi quase capturado pelo Capitão Levi, ela nunca o deixaria sair para assaltar novamente. Ele fez Annie, Reiner e Bert jurarem que não diriam uma palavra sobre seu confronto a Mikasa e pediu que inventassem uma história alternativa para cobrir a sua demora em retornar e o porquê de estarem tão esgotados.

— Eu-uuh... — olhou para baixo, onde Armin lutava para escapar de seu domínio. — Eu só estou realmente cansado, Kasa. Acho que vou só... Descansar aqui um pouco. Pode ir na frente. — Mikasa olhou para ele ceticamente, mas ao que parece não achou que tal explicação fugisse de seu caráter. Eren brevemente considerou o que o fato de ela ter achado perfeitamente plausível que ele tiraria um cochilo no meio do bordel dizia sobre ele.

— Você sabe que não pode dormir aqui, a apresentação começará em breve e as pessoas precisarão de lugares para sentar. Volte ao Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça e durma apropriadamente. — Ela agachou, seus braceletes chocalhando com o movimento, e plantou um beijo em ambas as testas de Eren e Armin. — Vejo vocês amanhã. Seja bom para o tio Marco, Armin.

— É, merda pra você. — disse a ela, fracamente. Ele fechou seus olhos, sentindo uma nova onda de exaustão. Havia esquecido completamente de que Capitão Levi às vezes visitava Muralha Rose. Essa situação poderia se tornar um pouco mais difícil de controlar do que ele havia antecipado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eren fala "merda" a Mikasa pois é o que se diz quando os atores e atrizes de teatro vão se apresentar, para dar boa sorte - é o equivalente a "break a leg" em inglês.


	5. O Motim em Muralha Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "anne": mãe, em turco.
> 
> TW: Este capítulo tem fortes menções de violência e derramamento de sangue.
> 
> Boa leitura! :)

— Precisamos pedir para o Bert fazer roupas novas pra você, amigão. Esta é a terceira vez que usa essa camisa só essa semana; as pessoas vão começar a te julgar.

— Berp — Armin ecoou alegremente.

— É, isso mesmo — Eren riu, arrumando o lenço de cabeça improvisado de Armin e em seguida ajustando seu próprio.

Estavam a caminho de Muralha Rose para encontrar Mikasa novamente. Era seu dia de folga, por isso combinaram de fazer compras em seu tempo livre. Eren conseguiu escapar com sorte do bordel na noite anterior sem ser visto, correndo até a saída dos fundos quando o Capitão estava com as costas viradas para ele. Esperava que noite passada tivesse sido uma situação isolada; se Levi se tornasse um freguês regular de Muralha Rose, Eren estaria em apuros.

As ruas estavam estranhamente tranquilas para uma quinta-feira, dia em que os pescadores vinham à cidade. Normalmente as ruas estariam abarrotadas a esta hora, frequentadores do mercado empurrando e atropelando uns aos outros em sua pressa para comprar os peixes mais frescos. O ar estaria fedendo a suor, sangue e cheiro pútrido de frutos do mar e os gritos de vendedores anunciando seus produtos preencheria a atmosfera. Eren espreitou ao seu redor semicerrando os olhos; tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

À medida que se aproximavam de Muralha Rose, Eren percebeu um murmúrio distante. As portas e persianas das casas próximas estavam fechadas, o que era incomum para esta hora do dia, em que qualquer ar fresco ou brisa era um alívio bem-vindo nas tórridas construções de argila. Sentiu um arrepio na nuca; algo estava errado. Subiu de dois em dois os degraus da escada do edifício. A grandiosa estrutura parecia estranhamente nua sem os habituais grupos de Policiais Militares e outros clientes se aglomerando na entrada. Eren parou ante à porta para verificar a rua; o burburinho estava aumentando gradativamente de volume. Na verdade, começava a se parecer mais com um cântico.

— Anne? — balbuciou Armin por trás do tecido de seu lenço, agarrado firmemente em sua mão. Eren podia ver que até o pequeno loiro estava começando a se sentir desconfortável.

— Vamos achá-la agora, carinha. Não se preocupe, logo, logo vamos fazer compras e eu te darei uns docinhos, o que acha? — os olhos de Armin se iluminaram à menção de doces, ansiedade momentaneamente esquecida. Quem dera Eren conseguisse se sentir reconfortado tão facilmente.

A porta da frente estava fechada. Estranho, ela _nunca_ estava fechada. Eren abriu-a e espreitou; a recepção estava abandonada, mas ele podia ouvir conversas indistintas ao fundo. Fechando a pesada porta às suas costas, ele caminhou silenciosamente à área principal. O ar não estava ocupado com os costumeiros sons de risadas e folia; as vozes eram quietas e imperativas.

Garotas passavam apressadamente por ele, olhos arregalados em pânico e carregando o que pareciam ser pertences embrulhados em panos apertados a seus colos. Jovens mães com crianças chorosas agarradas a seus braços apanhavam o que podiam antes de passarem por ele quase atropelando-o a caminho da saída mais próxima. Eren olhou ao redor confuso até que a voz de Mikasa chamou sua atenção.

— Eren! Você precisa ir _agora_. — Mikasa andou a passos largos em sua direção, vestida extremamente casual em um par de calças harém e os cabelos amarrados atrás. Sua expressão era austera e sua voz mal demonstrava agitação. O olhar de Eren foi atraído para a espada embainhada na mão dela e seus olhos se arregalaram em alarme. Ela parecia pronta para a batalha e, agora que parou para pensar nisso, as funcionárias estavam claramente evacuando.

— Mikasa, o que está havendo? Não tem ninguém nas ruas; por que estão todos saindo? — Armin começou a choramingar em seus braços e ele o embalou distraidamente. Mikasa fitou-o solenemente, olhos como pedras.

— A máfia está vindo.

Ah, ele devia ter imaginado. As casas fechadas, ruas abandonadas, o maldito _cântico_ , pelo amor de deus. Falando nisso, agora que estava focado ele conseguia discernir claramente os brados revoltosos inegavelmente se aproximando. Eren instintivamente segurou Armin mais próximo de si.

— Mikasa, por que ainda está aqui, temos que ir! — Sua irmã estremeceu brevemente e Eren sabia que não iria gostar das próximas palavras que sairiam de sua boca.

— Eren... Não posso. — Eren abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela continuou, ignorando sua expressão indignada. — Eu preciso ajudar todas as meninas a sair! Muitas tem crianças e precisam de ajuda. Eu preciso orientar que todos evacuem em segurança. Sou a _Tawaif_ , Eren. Sou responsável por essas garotas!

— Não vou deixar você aqui para se defender sozinha daqueles malucos na porta, Mikasa! Eu posso te ajudar! — Armin começou a chorar em seus braços sobrecarregado com a combinação de vozes elevadas e o barulho crescente de gritos do lado de fora.

— Não seja ridículo, você precisa levar Armin a um lugar seguro — e antes que você sequer _pense_ em me dizer para ir com ele e deixá-lo para trás, até mesmo você deve saber que é muito menos provável que as pessoas notem um homem deixando esta área com uma criança nos braços do que uma mulher. Eu tenho um dever para com essas moças, Eren, por favor não discuta comigo, está gastando meu tempo! — Eren estudou sua irmã, que segurou seu olhar sem recuar. Ela estava batendo o pé e, em algum lugar em sua mente, Eren entendia seu raciocínio. A quadrilha estaria procurando por prostitutas e seus filhos fugindo do bordel, estavam muito menos propensos a perseguir um homem jovem.

— Mikasa, por favor... — Mesmo implorando, sabia que era inútil. Podia ser teimoso, podia ser superprotetor, mas ao contrário da crença popular, ele não era estúpido ou irracional. Já tomara muitas decisões difíceis em sua vida e a essa altura era mais do que capaz de julgar objetivamente. Mikasa também não era incapaz; ela podia facilmente encará-lo numa luta e, armada com aquela espada e conjunto de habilidades, era provavelmente a lutadora mais competente em um raio de trinta quilômetros. Ele não iria desrespeitá-la duvidando de sua capacidade agora.

— Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça em duas horas ou voltarei pra te buscar. — Eren manteve sua voz firme. Era uma ordem e uma promessa; não havia espaço para negociação. Mikasa assentiu uma vez, seus olhos amolecendo um pouco enquanto ela lhe dava um pequeno sorriso.

— Estarei lá. Tenha cuidado e pegue ruas secundárias. Lembre-se, vá na direção deles e não contra; estarão procurando por pessoas em fuga. — insistiu. Ela virou-se para o embrulho fungando nos braços dele e ternamente enxugou a face manchada de lágrimas de Armin. — Armin, te vejo em breve e então vamos fazer compras, tá bom? Anne tem um pouco de trabalho a fazer primeiro. — Armin assentiu, seus lábios inferiores tremendo, porém tranquilizado pelas afáveis palavras da mãe.

Eren não esperou mais depois disso; se adiasse, sabia que começaria a pensar duas vezes e imaginaria as piores situações possíveis. Precisava mover-se; levar Armin em segurança e depois voltar por Mikasa.

Podia ouvir o tumulto na porta da frente agora, batendo na pesada madeira e chacoalhando as janelas. Desde que chegara, as garotas fizeram uma barricada nas entradas principais com toda a mobília que conseguiram mover, então ele saiu pela porta dos fundos com os evacuados de última hora. A maioria das mulheres se dirigiram à sua esquerda e ele sabia que não seria bom se manter em um grupo grande de pessoas que chamariam muita atenção nas ruas desertas. Mentalmente orando para que todas ficassem bem, ele se lançou à direção oposta, envolvendo Armin de forma mais segura em seu manto na esperança de que, numa olhada superficial, ele pareceria mais com um saco de batatas do que uma criança.

Fazia um tempo desde o último motim, o suficiente para que ele sossegasse num falso senso de segurança e se esquecesse dos assombrosos sinais que avisavam sobre o caos que estava por vir. A questão sobre os bordéis era que a maioria das garotas estavam desesperadas e não tinham outra escolha. Expulsas de casa, fugindo de famílias abusivas ou sem teto desde que nasceram, elas entraram no único ramo em que podiam sem nenhum treino ou estudo. Métodos de contracepção não eram sempre acessíveis e muitas mulheres engravidavam de seus clientes. Abortivos eram ainda mais difíceis de adquirir, eram muito caros, muito arriscados ou falhavam com frequência, deixando um grande número delas sem opção além de carregar a gravidez até o fim. Deixadas com os filhos ilegítimos de muitos patrões ricos e poderosos, não era desconhecido o ato de chantagear esses homens por dinheiro com ameaças de expor sua infidelidade e devassidão. Havia, ainda, a complicação da reivindicação de heranças que podiam vir ao caso. Houve bastantes casos em que descendentes bastardos de nobres procuraram seus pais no leito de morte para reclamar seus direitos pela nobreza e conseguiram, o que fez as pessoas do alto escalão suficientemente cautelosas de uma ameaça tão grande a seus espólios.

A solução óbvia para o problema? Cortar o mal pela raiz. Uma analogia infelizmente precisa do ato brutal e bárbaro de massacrar crianças inocentes e suas mães. Muito frequentemente, uma multidão de homens armados com machetes, cutelos, porretes e quaisquer outras armas brutas em que pudessem colocar suas mãos assaltavam Muralha Rose, que era, afinal, o bordel que atendia a maioria dos homens de classe alta, e indiscriminadamente matavam com crueldade qualquer um que conseguissem pegar. A Polícia Militar não era de muita ajuda e, na verdade, por serem frequentemente potenciais "vítimas" de chantagem, quando não estavam de olhos fechados para a carnificina, estavam juntando-se a ela entusiasmadamente.

Naturalmente, isto era uma grande ameaça a Mikasa que, além de trabalhar na Muralha Rose, tinha Armin. Ele poderia ter um grande alvo vermelho pintado nas costas que daria na mesma. Mesmo quando não havia motins, era _crucial_ manter a identidade de seu pai em segredo. De todos os piores candidatos para se ter um filho, Mikasa ficou com a cereja do bolo: o Príncipe de Trost, Erwin Smith. A rede de informação do Imperador era abrangente e de longo alcance. Era muito mais difícil manter esse tipo de coisa em segredo quando qualquer pessoa na rua pode ser um informante, por isso a menor escorregada podia levar à execução Mikasa, Armin e qualquer um que tenha falhado em expor essa informação. Eren sentiu o ódio repugnante crescendo dentro de si enquanto corria pelas passagens estreitas dos becos e pelas portas e janelas fechadas que bloqueavam as atrocidades sendo cometidas no lado de fora em plena luz do dia. Estas pessoas já _sabiam_ que isto iria acontecer. Tiveram tempo para se preparar, cancelar os planos do dia, se trancar em suas casas e fechar os olhos para o assassinato de inocentes na porta de suas residências. Ele sabia por experiência que ninguém abriria as portas agora, não importa quão forte ele batesse nelas ou chacoalhasse as persianas, implorando por abrigo. Assistira uma vez a uma jovem moça ser assassinada bem na porta de uma dessas casas, tentando desesperadamente defender seu bebê aos prantos do machete que descia nela de novo e de novo sem piedade até que tudo o que restara era um cadáver sem vida, ensanguentado e mutilado e silencioso, jazendo inutilizado em uma piscina de sangue. Ele estivera se escondendo em uma pilha de lixo a menos de dez metros do local e por pouco conseguiu ficar quieto por tempo suficiente para que o atacante fosse embora e ele pudesse finalmente virar-se para o outro lado e esvaziar o conteúdo de seu estômago na sujeira, entre soluços espasmódicos e náusea incômoda.

Armin era um bebê esperto e por isso Eren era grato. Parecia sentir a urgência da situação e instintivamente manteve-se em completo silêncio enquanto era empurrado contra o peito de Eren com cada passada. Eren compraria todos os doces para ele assim que sobrevivessem a isso.

 _Se_ sobrevivessem a isso.

Ele abriu a boca cedo demais, aparentemente. Quase no mesmo instante em que pensou que estavam seguros, passou correndo pela entrada de um beco. O tempo pareceu ficar em câmera lenta quando ele percebeu com pavor que as pessoas que estava vendo a menos de três metros estavam muito bem armadas para serem um bando amigável de aldeões se reunindo para uma sessão de bate-papo à tarde. Seis pares de olhos preenchidos com ódio desumano e animalesco se fixaram nele instantaneamente.

— Mer... — aparentemente, ele ainda considerava não xingar na frente de Armin uma grande prioridade apesar da situação, pois instintivamente se segurou para não terminar o palavrão. Esperava viver o suficiente para dar boas risadas sobre isso no futuro.

Enroscando o lenço mais firmemente em volta de sua face para esconder a identidade, focou em filtrar e ignorar os gritos revoltosos e passos retumbantes às suas costas para se concentrar em dar o fora o mais rápido possível. Por deus, como desejava ter seu DMT agora. Deixaria esses idiotas para trás num piscar de olhos. Oh, espere, não poderia carregar Armin se tivesse que usar os cabos. Ele deveria considerar investir em um carregador de bebê para levar Armin consigo nos assaltos alguma vez. Ou talvez, sabe, ele deveria focar no aqui e agora ao invés disso.

Os homens até podiam ser da região, mas não eram tão versados no enroscado e sinuoso labirinto de vielas que constituíam o submundo apodrecido de Trost, muito menos estavam tão acostumados a correr longas distâncias com tantos obstáculos tão rápido. Por outro lado, não estavam carregando uma criança nos braços. A mobilidade de Eren estava significantemente reduzida e tudo piorou quando ele se viu rodeado de estruturas em ruínas desconhecidas. Como era possível? Eren estava certo de que em alguma época de sua vida ele atravessou cada centímetro possível daquela maldita cidade. Que bela hora para se perder!

Apesar de ter conseguido colocar um bom intervalo entre ele e seus perseguidores até agora, sua repentina hesitação e incerteza os deu a oportunidade de recuperar a distância perdida. Ele podia ouvi-los se aproximando enquanto dava voltas em uma clareira com vários caminhos se ramificando em diferentes direções. Não havia sinal de pontos de referência que poderiam ajudá-lo a escolher alguma rua que com certeza o levaria de volta a território conhecido. Seus olhos procuravam ao redor, em pânico; seu coração retumbava em seu peito. Armin começava a fungar novamente e ele tentou acalmá-lo balançando-o em seus braços, mas era difícil soar tranquilo quando você mesmo está em pânico e à beira de um ataque de nervos. Ele precisava levar Armin a um local seguro. Tinha que proteger a criança em seus braços. Tinha que levá-lo de volta a Mikasa; contanto que ambos estivessem bem, ele estaria feliz.

O tropel estava próximo agora, sairiam do beco que os despejaria na mesma clareira onde ele se encontrava a qualquer momento. Sem mais um segundo para pensar, Eren disparou no caminho que parecia o menos sombrio e portanto o mais propenso a levá-lo a uma rua principal. Se pudesse se manter calmo, conseguiria se safar dessa. Ele sentiu seu coração se elevar com esperança quando reconheceu o sinal amarelo brilhante no final da extensão da rua. Ele conhecia aquela loja! Ia lá frequentemente com Marco e Jean! Sabia exatamente onde estava!

Mas assim que pensou que estaria finalmente livre, alguém entrou em seu campo de visão e parou bem no centro da ruela, efetivamente bloqueando seu caminho para a liberdade. Ele viu as botas até os joelhos, a armadura cruzada e a carga do DMT amarrada à cintura. O coração de Eren caiu como uma rocha. Um soldado.

Enquanto se aproximava, pôde ver melhor seu adversário e foi ainda pior. Os céus estavam conspirando contra ele, claramente. Era hoje que iria morrer. À sua frente estava provavelmente o último homem na face da Terra que alguém gostaria de enfrentar.

Capitão Levi Ackerman das Tropas de Exploração.

— Para onde está indo com tanta pressa?

Frios olhos cinzentos o consideraram, examinando-o da cabeça aos pés. Eren parou a três metros do outro homem e virou-se de lado, olhando de relance para trás no caminho por onde veio. Puxou Armin para mais perto de si de forma protetora com um braço enquanto tentava alcançar a adaga que sempre guardava na parte de trás das calças com o outro. Armado com um pequeno punhal e uma artilharia de determinação, Eren tinha outra difícil decisão a tomar. Tentaria sua sorte com um enfurecido grupo de seis homens sanguinários que eram capazes de assassinato a sangue-frio, ou estaria disposto a competir com o Mais Forte da Humanidade?

Seus perseguidores se aproximavam novamente. Precisava tomar sua decisão rápido. Bem, certamente não foi assim que imaginou que o primeiro encontro com seu ídolo aconteceria.


	6. O Impasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura. :)

Não poderia com ele, definitivamente não após ter passado a última meia hora correndo por sua vida no excruciante calor do meio-dia e, além de tudo, carregando Armin. Eren olhou de relance para trás e inconscientemente deu um passo em direção ao soldado quando viu que seus perseguidores viraram na estreita ruela. Estava bloqueado nas duas saídas agora. Seu destino estava literalmente selado.

Eren voltou-se para o Capitão desesperadamente; poderia pedir a ajuda dele? Não, claro que não! Era um membro do exército, de jeito nenhum ele ajudaria. Eren estava ferrado. O homem de olhos cinzentos examinou silenciosamente a cena à sua frente, o olhar viajando entre o tropel que se aproximava e Eren e, depois, de volta ao grupo, tentando juntar as peças para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Fixou-se em Eren e por fim em Armin embrulhado em seus braços, o que fez com que o moreno trouxesse a criança para mais perto de si defensivamente. O soldado franziu o cenho, mas pareceu perceber que o que quer que ele tenha encontrado por acaso certamente centrava-se na preciosa carga de Eren.

— O que você tem aí? — Sua face permaneceu sem expressão, olhos frios e calculistas, porém não mostrando nada mais. Eren não gostava disso. Ele contava muito com a linguagem corporal e expressões de seu oponente para determinar sua reação, mas o homem à sua frente era um quadro em branco.

— Nada. — respondeu cautelosamente. Os dedos de Eren apertaram em volta do cabo de sua adaga mesmo sabendo que, se chegassem a duelar, ele teria poucas chances contra o homem mais baixo. O Capitão ergueu as sobrancelhas e inclinou-se levemente para o lado, acentuadamente olhando por sobre o ombro de Eren na direção dos homens que se aproximavam. Eren não seguiu seu olhar apesar de seus instintos gritarem para que ele checasse seu progresso; não confiava que o homem à sua frente não tiraria vantagem de um momento de distração sequer.

— Tem certeza de que quer jogar esse jogo comigo agora, moleque? Não parece que você está em posição de ficar parado aqui e, pelo visto, eu apostaria que aqueles caras estão planejando fazer algo muito pior com você do que eu faria. — Eren engoliu em seco, o olhar procurando desesperadamente pela viela por algum jeito de escapar. As paredes eram todas muito altas e nuas para escalar sem ajuda do DMT, e ele duvidava que seria rápido o suficiente para dar a volta pelo Capitão a caminho da liberdade.

— O que você roubou deles? — sondou o homem de cabelos escuros. — Se não for nada muito importante, eu permitirei que devolva e os tire de sua cola e lidarei com você eu mesmo. — Roubou? Levou um momento para que as palavras fizessem sentido em sua mente; Capitão Levi pensou que Eren estava sendo perseguido porque havia _roubado_ algo daqueles homens? Faz sentido, Eren provavelmente não tinha direito de se sentir ofendido por ser chamado de ladrão, visto que _era_ realmente seu ganha-pão, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de se sentir ressentido pela suposição. Estava sendo caçado por meia dúzia de homens munidos de uma variedade de armas brutas e não obstante ele era acusado de ser o culpado. Clássico.

Quase como que em sua deixa, Armin choramingou baixinho em seus braços, mas aparentemente não baixo o suficiente para que o soldado não escutasse. Olhos cinzas arregalaram-se alguns milímetros e, pela primeira vez, Eren viu um pingo de emoção passar rapidamente pela face do mais velho na forma de surpresa.

— Isso é um _bebê_? — Merda. Merda, ele sabia, não que houvesse realmente algum jeito de escondê-lo para sempre, mas agora não havia chance de Eren sequer _fingir_ considerar sua oferta na esperança de ganhar tempo suficiente para escapar; ou o homem iria deixá-lo para morrer nas mãos dos mafiosos ou se juntaria à execução. — Você roubou um _bebê_?

— _Quê_? — Eren fitou o Capitão com olhos arregalados. — O qu... Não! — De onde diabos ele tirou isso? Eren olhou para o homem à sua frente perplexo. Roubou um bebê? De todas as conclusões que poderia tirar.

— Bom, de quem é esse bebê então? — Capitão Levi perguntou, acenando para Armin.

— Meu! — A resposta somente pareceu confundir o mais velho ainda mais.

— Então por que está fugindo?

— Porque estou sendo perseguido! — Não era óbvio?! Eren arriscou olhar para o outro lado para gesticular aos homens que pararam a alguns metros deles, assistindo à cena cautelosamente. Era o mais estranho impasse de três vias, Eren plantado no meio de dois oponentes que pareciam ambos incertos se prosseguiam ou não.

Capitão Levi finalmente voltou sua atenção ao tropel atrás de Eren. Sua mão deixou a espada que segurava em sua cintura e começou a caminhar na direção deles, porém o movimento o trouxe para mais perto de Eren, que imediatamente se afastou, coincidindo o avanço do outro homem com seus próprios movimentos evasivos. O mais velho parou, parecendo perceber que estava apenas transtornando Eren ainda mais com sua aproximação. Lentamente, levantou as duas mãos para sinalizar que ele não representava uma ameaça.

— Se você não cometeu nenhum crime, então não tem porquê temer a mim. — disse, sustentando o olhar atento de Eren com seu próprio firmemente. As palavras certamente tencionavam tranquilizá-lo, mas Eren estava ainda ciente de que, mesmo não tendo cometido um crime, a própria e mera existência de Armin já era vista como um crime, o que fazia com que as palavras não tivessem o efeito pretendido. Continuou a olhar o outro com cautela enquanto ele se aproximava dos outros homens.

— Por que estão o perseguindo? — perguntou aos homens, sacudindo a cabeça na direção de Eren. Ele balançou Armin em seus braços, levantando o capuz para assoprar no rosto do bebê, murmurando palavras tranquilizadoras. A face de Armin estava corada e manchada de lágrimas. O choque do que houve no bordel junto ao calor insuportável estava claramente incomodando a criança e tudo que Eren queria era ir embora dali, mas ele sabia que não poderia tentar nada sem a permissão do Capitão Levi.

— Ele estava fugindo do prostíbulo, Senhor. Aquele bebê é bastardo, sem dúvida. — Levi olhou de relance para Eren, que balançou a cabeça apressadamente em negação. De alguma forma, ele tinha a impressão de que o Capitão não era do tipo que apreciava uma resposta verbal espontânea, então optou por manter-se calado a não ser que fosse abordado diretamente. Não faria mal cair nas graças do soldado.

— O que planejavam fazer assim que o pegassem? — O porta-voz não oficial do grupo pareceu confuso com a pergunta.

— Fazer nosso dever para com o povo, é claro. — A resposta provocou uma risada aborrecida no soldado, que zombou do homem com desdém. Eles eram todos mais altos do que ele, mas ainda assim ele os fazia parecer bem menores em comparação.

— Seu dever para com o povo... — Ele sacudiu a cabeça e virou para o outro lado, desembainhando uma espada e segurando-a para cima, capturando a luz do sol. Inspecionou a lâmina brilhante preguiçosamente. — Considerem-se dispensados de cumprir seu _dever_. Vão contribuir para algo importante com seu tempo ao invés disso. Deixem suas armas aqui. — Os homens estavam prontos para protestar, mas um único, afiado olhar silenciou qualquer discussão que pudesse acontecer. Resmungando ressentidos, os homens bruscamente jogaram seus apetrechos no chão e viraram-se, fitando a espada de Capitão Levi com cautela. Eren os observou enquanto se retiravam, esperando até que saíssem da viela para então encarar Levi. Apesar de uma das ameaças ter ido embora, o Capitão agora também sabia sobre Armin, então as chances de sobrevivência de Eren não eram as melhores. Olhou para o homem mais velho enquanto chutava um dos cutelos descartados no chão sujo, ainda muito temeroso para se mover. Talvez se ficasse bem parado na sombra do telhado acima, o Capitão esqueceria de que ele sequer estava lá. Assustou-se quando o som da voz do outro homem quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

— Eu tinha me esquecido dessa prática nojenta durante minha ausência. — O mais velho reembainhou sua espada e percorreu uma mão por suas madeixas escuras, coçando os cabelos mais curtos na parte de trás de sua cabeça enquanto apertava os olhos para ver o céu. Se Eren não fosse a única outra pessoa na ruela, estaria se perguntando com quem ele estaria falando. Esperava uma resposta? Ele estava meio que na esperança de que seu plano de ser esquecido ainda pudesse dar certo e que o Capitão estivesse apenas falando consigo mesmo. Talvez ele pudesse começar, lentamente, a se afastar do local? Suas esperanças foram destruídas quando o mais velho virou para encará-lo onde ele se encostara em uma das paredes do beco. Eren ainda agarrava sua adaga firmemente, segurando-a à sua frente defensivamente em uma vã esperança de que iria fornecer alguma proteção adequada. O homem mais velho fitou a frágil arma com seco divertimento.

— Relaxe. Eu não estou no ramo de massacre de bebês inocentes. — cuspiu as palavras como se deixassem um gosto amargo em sua boca, mas de novo, pouco fizeram para reassegurar Eren. Ele cresceu com a lição de que nunca deveria confiar em um soldado, fosse ele da Polícia Militar ou não, e o nascimento de Armin só fez esse perigo que eles representavam ainda mais sério. Se ele soubesse a identidade do pai de Armin, ainda o veria como um "bebê inocente"? Eren duvidava disso.

Capitão Levi pareceu entender que nada do que dissesse iria aliviar a desconfiança de Eren, então certificou-se de manter as mãos visíveis enquanto caminhava a passos lentos e calculados em torno de Eren e de volta em direção ao final da viela. Eren seguiu cada movimento com olhos atentos. Estava ficando com calor e impaciente; o lenço que envolvia sua face era sufocante e dificultava sua respiração e havia suor descendo por suas têmporas. Ele só queria ir embora, mas seu guarda não mostrava sinal de deixar isso acontecer em um momento próximo.

— Esse é seu bebê?

— Sim, senhor. — O tom de Eren era defensivo e cortado. Não queria revelar mais do que o estritamente necessário. Objetividade podia ser a diferença entra a vida e a morte. O homem de cabelos negros parou a alguns metros, novamente, bloqueando o caminho de Eren para a liberdade. Bem, ele poderia voltar correndo por onde veio, mas isso significaria correr direto de volta para território desconhecido e possivelmente dar de cara com os homens que o perseguiram ou até mesmo um grupo diferente. Ele estava de volta à estaca zero.

— Onde está a mãe dele? — A face de Capitão Levi estava impassível como sempre. Podia ser uma pergunta inocente ou uma questão calculada que fazia parte de seu interrogatório. Eren suspeitava de que o homem raramente fazia perguntas inocentes.

— Trabalhando. — Um aceno de cabeça; a resposta foi aceita, mas não necessariamente comprada.

— Onde ela trabalha? — Eren engoliu em seco, porém não quebrou o contato visual. O que seria um trabalho crível e ao mesmo tempo respeitável?

— Ela é costureira.

— Entendi. Mas que razão aqueles homens teriam para achar que seu filho fosse a criança de uma prostituta, então? — Boa pergunta.

— Eu estava passando pelo bordel quando a máfia apareceu. No meio de todas as pessoas fugindo, nos confundiram com uma delas. — Eren era um bom mentiroso. Quando era criança e vivia nas ruas, a habilidade de inventar mentiras críveis no ato era essencial para dar golpes em estranhos desavisados. Mas ele podia ver que o Capitão Levi ainda não acreditava nele, apesar de parecer levemente impressionado com a explicação de Eren.

— Para onde estava indo que precisou passar pela zona de prostituição, especialmente com seu filho? — Vão se ferrar você e suas perguntas intrusivas. Eren estava começando a perder a paciência e Armin estava começando a contorcer-se com desconforto em seus braços. Ele queria ir embora.

— Estávamos indo ver minha esposa. Ela trabalha próximo ao bazar e às vezes nos encontramos para almoçar. — O ar praticamente estalou com a tensão entre eles. O olhar do Capitão estava afiado e crítico enquanto o de Eren estava inabalável, desafiando-o a contestar suas respostas. — Estou atrasado e ela ficará preocupada. Obrigado por nos ajudar, mas eu realmente deveria ir... — Eren começou a dar a volta pelo outro homem, dando-o bastante espaço e não olhando para trás uma vez sequer. Mas antes que pudesse ir longe, o soldado ficou lado a lado para interceptá-lo.

— Eu vou escoltá-lo. Claramente não é seguro andar sozinho por aí com uma criança pequena no momento.

Eren encarou abertamente o outro homem. Isso tudo era apenas um grande jogo para ele, não era? Ambos sabiam que havia mais na história de Eren do que ele estava contando, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer abordar o tópico não mencionado. Capitão Levi parecia satisfeito de continuar com o pequeno jogo de charadas até Eren não ter mais nenhuma desculpa. Isto era cruel, mas Eren não iria curvar-se agora; não quando estava tão perto de escapar. Isso sem mencionar que Capitão Levi teve um bom argumento; Eren estava exausto e, se cruzasse com mais algum grupo da quadrilha, duvidava que teria energia para fugir. A presença do Capitão prometia segurança, tudo o que Eren precisava fazer era pensar em uma conclusão cabível para seu conjunto de mentiras uma vez que chegasse a um local seguro. Mesmo enquanto pesava suas opções, uma ideia se formava em sua mente. Embora o outro homem não pudesse ver por trás do lenço, Eren sorriu para ele.

— Obrigado, Senhor. — disse, fazendo uma reverência respeitosa com a cabeça. Eren retornou sua adaga à bainha e de volta à cinta de suas calças e se posicionou ao lado do mais velho. Havia menos de um metro de distância entre eles e a proximidade enviou uma onda de arrepio pela pele de Eren; estava _tão próximo_ do homem que admirava e ao mesmo tempo temia. Capitão Levi podia ser pouco menos de vinte centímetros mais baixo que ele, mas era construído com uma sólida musculatura e podia provavelmente derrotá-lo sem um pingo de suor. Este homem poderia muito bem estar aguardando a hora de iniciar seu ataque. Em todos os seus anos nas ruas, Eren jamais encontrara uma ameaça maior do que o homem caminhando casualmente ao seu lado. O pensamento fez seu coração acelerar de antecipação apesar de saber que deveria estar com medo.

— Sem problema. Aliás, está bem quente hoje, então você deveria tirar seu lenço. Não posso imaginar que esteja muito confortável agora.

— Ahh, não, obrigado... — Eren riu desconfortavelmente e trocou o peso de Armin para o lado direito de seu quadril a fim de puxar o pano para cima de forma mais segura sobre seu nariz.

O Capitão arqueou uma fina sobrancelha para ele. — Se está esperando preservar algum anonimato, pode dar adeus a esse pensamento. Aposto minha espada que não há uma única pessoa além de você nessa cidade com olhos como os seus. — Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram.

_Merda_.

Sua mão imediatamente voou para seu olho esquerdo apenas para perceber, com horror, que estava realmente descoberto. Com toda a emoção, ele esqueceu que não estava usando seu tapa-olho.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, preciso dar uma pequena explicação sobre a altura de Levi aqui na fic. A autora utiliza as medidas em pés e milhas na história, que converti para metros/centímetros/quilômetros, enfim, nosso sistema de medida. Porém, na cena em que Eren compara sua altura à de Levi, a autora coloca que o último é "just under a foot shorter than him", o que significaria, na conversão, algo próximo de trinta centímetros (pois um pé é igual a aproximadamente trinta centímetros). Porém, eu não acho que isso faça muito sentido porque a diferença de altura deles, mesmo considerando que Eren é mais velho e um pouco mais alto, não é assim TÃO grande (trinta centímetros é MUITA coisa, risos), convenhamos, portanto adaptei para cerca de vinte centímetros. Entretanto, fica em aberto a interpretação de cada um.


	7. Por Um Triz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Ele disse a si mesmo para não tirar conclusões precipitadas. Claro, Tapa-Olho tinha olhos dourados brilhantes e o pirralho diante dele tinha um olho da mesma cor, mas ele não podia presumir nada. Talvez a cor fosse mais comum do que pensara? O garoto tinha a pele escura, podia perfeitamente ser um traço normal entre as pessoas de sua etnia? O tapa-olho poderia também estar legitimamente cobrindo um ferimento no olho e não apenas escondendo a cor diferente. Ele o daria o benefício da dúvida desta vez, mas isso não significaria que Levi não ficaria de olho nele. Sua história, embora plausível, não o enganou nem por um segundo. Estava escondendo algo.

O rapaz se aproximou cautelosamente. Levi não o culpava, não depois do que ele passou. Virou-se e começou a andar, na esperança de que, colocando suas costas à mostra em um pequeno ato de confiança, ele deixaria o outro mais confortável. Ia contra todos os seus instintos, especialmente sabendo que o outro estava armado e, julgando pela postura defensiva que carregava e a forma como segurava sua adaga, ele sabia lutar também.

Assim que vira o garoto, Levi o confundiu com uma mulher. Tudo o que conseguira enxergar foram os olhos. Bonitos, distintos um do outro; um era um surpreendente azul-esverdeado e o outro, um dourado vivo, emoldurados por longos cílios escuros. Olhos bonitos demais para um garoto. Pensara que a "mulher" estava em apuros quando viu a figura correndo pela viela abaixo, perseguida por um grupo de homens armados. Imagine a surpresa de Levi quando fora confrontado com um rapaz de olhos claros embalando uma criança ao invés disso.

— Obrigado, Senhor. — disse-lhe o garoto silenciosamente ao se aproximar de Levi. Havia ainda uma boa distância entre eles, um pouco grande demais para ser apenas cordial. Levi notou que o rapaz embainhou sua adaga e se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Se era de fato Tapa-Olho, a cautela de Levi era completamente necessária, mas ele não podia ter certeza ainda; precisava cavar mais um pouco. Olhou de soslaio para o garoto ao seu lado; tudo que podia captar eram seus olhos e um tufo de cabelo castanho escuro que escapava de seu _keffiyeh_. Só conseguia discernir algumas gotas de suor acumulando-se em sua pele bronzeada além disso.

— Sem problema. Aliás, está bem quente hoje, então você deveria tirar seu lenço. Não posso imaginar que esteja muito confortável agora. — disse casual o suficiente; apresentou-o mais como uma sugestão espontânea para que o rapaz não suspeitasse de motivos ulteriores. Não olhou imediatamente para o garoto. Não queria colocá-lo numa situação difícil ou fazê-lo se sentir preocupado por direcionar toda a sua atenção a ele.

— Aah, não, obrigado... — Olhos-Claros riu desconfortavelmente e até ajustou o lenço mais seguramente, olhos lançando-se na direção de Levi brevemente. Levi deu de ombros, tentando não mostrar sua irritação. Hora de uma tática diferente, então.

— Se está esperando preservar algum anonimato, pode dar adeus a esse pensamento. Aposto minha espada que não há uma única pessoa além de você nessa cidade com olhos como os seus. — Era arriscado, ele poderia assustar completamente o rapaz com uma manobra tão ousada, mas a essa altura Levi tinha certeza de que o garoto já havia percebido que precisaria de sua presença por enquanto para garantir sua própria segurança de outros rebeldes. Ele não parecia estúpido, então Levi estava disposto a apostar que seus instintos de autopreservação superariam os de lutar ou fugir.

Suas palavras tiveram um efeito surpreendente, porém. Um que Levi não havia esperado de jeito nenhum. Olhos-Claros imediatamente paralisou ao seu lado e uma mão voou ao seu rosto, cobrindo seu olho verde enquanto fitava Levi em choque e mortificado. Era toda a confirmação de que precisava. As peças se juntaram e a compreensão despontou nele imediatamente.

Sua teoria estava correta; o tapa-olho tinha _apenas_ propósito de servir como disfarce. A questão era: aquilo não era suficiente para pegá-lo. Ainda não havia uma prova concreta, mas era muito melhor do que nada porque ao menos Levi sabia agora a identidade de Tapa-Olho. Na verdade, provavelmente isso era ainda melhor do que se ele o tivesse capturado aquele dia porque agora Levi poderia tirar vantagem total da situação e ainda poderia fazer com que o levasse ao resto dos Titãs. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era jogar suas cartas corretamente.

Levi fitou o garoto categoricamente. — Então?

Ele podia praticamente _ver_ as engrenagens trabalhando na cabeça dele à medida que, lentamente, chegava à conclusão a que Levi queria que chegasse. O horror devagar deixou a expressão de Olhos-Claros — ou melhor, Tapa-Olho —, dando lugar à confusão e ao alívio hesitante.

— Bom, tudo bem... — Vagarosa e hesitantemente, uma mão levantou e puxou o pano que cobria a parte de baixo de sua face. Levi piscou em surpresa. Pela voz, acreditava que ele seria jovem, mas não esperava que fosse _tão_ jovem assim. Tinha uma aparência boa e jovial e sobrancelhas escuras comprimidas em um franzir acima de seus olhos intensos. Seria bem comum não fossem seus olhos únicos e notáveis que demandavam atenção. Mas falando sério, que olhos.

— Quantos anos você tem, garoto? — Este rapaz estava alegando ser casado _e_ pai. A ideia parecia absurda, ele não devia ter mais de vinte anos! Observou enquanto o jovem arrastou uma mão por seu rosto corado pelo calor e depois desembrulhou a criança em seus braços. Levi finalmente deu uma boa olhada no bebê. Não que ele tenha estado próximo de muitos bebês em sua vida, mas supôs que ela não passava dos dois anos. A garotinha era linda com cachos loiros curtos e deslumbrantes olhos azuis que piscavam para ele com curiosidade, lembrando-o estranhamente dos de Erwin. Tinham o mesmo olhar forte e inquietante, e num bebê isso era ainda mais assustador. Levi mudou de posição, desconfortável ante a inspeção, ele sequer conseguia olhar fixamente de volta como normalmente faria.

— Eu tenho vinte e dois.

Mentira. Levi estava impressionado que o garoto não denunciava nada exceto uma leve hesitação, na verdade, ele até acreditaria se não fosse pelo fato de que era descaradamente óbvio, mesmo em uma olhada superficial, o quão jovem ele era. Bem, isso era um pouco hipócrita de sua parte já que, quando estava vestido casualmente, não era incomum ser confundido até mesmo por um adolescente, mas ao menos ele agia conforme sua idade.

— E seu nome? —A resposta demorou mais dessa vez. Levi não sabia dizer se a carranca na face dele enquanto tentava despir a criança em seus braços sem parar era um resultado da concentração na tarefa em mãos ou um conflito interno sobre dizer ou não o nome.

— Eli — disse, finalmente. Levi não duvidou por um segundo que isso era também uma mentira, mas não podia culpá-lo. Ele não daria um nome verdadeiro também se seus papéis estivessem trocados. Não importa, ele não precisava mais de um nome agora que havia encontrado seu suspeito.

Caminharam pelo resto do caminho sem estender a conversa. Levi manteve-se atento a seus arredores enquanto Eli liderava o caminho, só por garantia caso estivesse sendo conduzido a uma armadilha, no entanto, logo reconheceu a rota que levava ao bazar onde sua esposa pelo visto o esperava. Eli conversava com sua filha que estava agarrada à sua cintura e agora vestida em um simples par de calções de algodão. Ele não falava com voz de bebê, e Levi era grato por isso. Nunca entendera essas pessoas; como é que falar baboseiras num tom de voz ridículo ajudaria a desenvolver a fala? Mas voltando, era até engraçado de assistir. Eli conversava com a criança como se ela entendesse cada palavra, apontando diferentes barracas e explicando suas funções como se estivesse dando um tour pelo bazar. O jeito que a criança escutava com olhos arregalados e encantados e ria com prazer quase fazia parecer que ela realmente entendia. Pareciam mais como irmão e irmã do que pai e filha, mas suas interações eram amáveis e inocentes e traziam dolorosos sentimentos familiares de nostalgia que Levi lutou para afastar. Poderia este garoto ser mesmo membro de uma gangue de rua notória?

— Então, onde ela está? Senhora Eli? — Não pôde evitar o sarcasmo em sua voz quando disse "Senhora Eli"; continuaria cético sobre a existência dela até que estivesse parada bem na sua frente, de carne e osso. Até parece que o pirralho à sua frente era casado e tinha uma família. O problema não era nem a idade, Levi conhecia várias pessoas que se estabilizaram jovens e começaram uma família antes mesmo de atingir seus vinte anos, não era raro nessa região. Mas esse jovem era um moleque. Correndo pelas favelas e arrumando confusão; ele não deveria ter _filhos_.

Eli olhava ao redor, olhos discrepantes vasculhando através das aglomerações de clientes do bazar circulando e se amontoando em volta das barracas e tendas improvisadas que compunham o bazar. Levi o observava de perto, tentando decidir se ele estava genuinamente tentando encontrar um rosto na multidão ou desesperadamente procurando por uma saída. Ele não iria longe, Levi estava pronto para agir ao menor sinal de fuga do mais jovem.

— Vocês não combinaram um ponto de encontro? — Vamos dizer que realmente havia uma esposa, quem seria estúpido o bastante para planejar um encontro num local vago como o bazar no dia mais cheio da semana? Metade da população do distrito devia estar ali no pequeno mercado. De jeito nenhum seria possível discernir um único rosto no meio disso.

— Não, não, ela estaria na seção de joalheria agora, e além disso — O garoto deu de ombros e mostrou a Levi um sorriso de lado que só o fazia parecer ainda mais novo. —, ela se destaca bastante. — Levi estreitou os olhos. Talvez estivesse errado? Eli não parecia em pânico ou encurralado e não demonstrava comportamentos típicos de alguém que procurava por uma saída. De repente, seus olhos se iluminaram com reconhecimento e ele apontou para algum lugar à frente.

— Lá está ela! Ei, Christa! — O moreno acelerou o passo e forçou seu caminho pela turba e na direção de uma das barracas mais ao fundo que exibia uma seleção de radiante joalheria dourada. Relutante, Levi seguiu, encarando as pessoas à sua volta para manterem distância. Ele odiava o bazar. Tantas pessoas sujas comprimidas num mesmo espaço, como porcos debaixo do sol do meio-dia, cobertos de suor, poeira e todo tipo inimaginável de imundície. Ele estava passando seriamente em abandonar o pirralho de olhos claros e sua prole; valeria mesmo a pena sujar seu uniforme recém lavado de novo por isso?

Ao se aproximar de onde Eli estava parado, Levi não pôde evitar a inclinação de suas sobrancelhas em surpresa. Então era isso que quis dizer quando comentou que ela se destacava. A garota, que, honestamente, não deveria ser mais velha do que Eli, era linda. Cabelos loiros claros que reluziam na luz do sol se mostravam por baixo de um lenço de cor índigo adornado com miçangas prateadas. Sua pele era clara e límpida e seus grandes olhos tinham um tom azul celeste que combinava com o manto. Ela pareceu surpresa pela aparição repentina de Eli, e ainda mais pelo beijo entusiasmado que ele plantou em seus lábios. Seus olhos perplexos navegaram entre Eren e Levi antes de descansarem no primeiro, sua boca aberta enquanto aparentemente lutava para formar uma pergunta.

— Ei, ei! Que diabos está acontecendo?! — Uma morena alta forçou seu caminho bruscamente até ali. Vestia calças masculinas e uma camisa lisa branca. Olhos negros e estreitos olharam para Levi com desconfiança antes de se voltarem para Eli.

— Querida, me desculpe pelo atraso! Você _não acreditaria_ no que aconteceu. — Eli colocou o bebê nos braços da loira. — Aqui, ele veio chorando pela mamãe o caminho inteiro. — Ele? O bebê era um menino? Levi apertou os olhos para a criança antes de ser distraído por Eli, que virou para encará-lo. — Capitão, esta é minha esposa Christa e minha irmã Ilse. Elas trabalham juntas no atelier e frequentemente nos encontramos aqui para o almoço quando elas têm um intervalo. — Isso... Explicaria as feições claras da criança e falta de semelhança com o pai. Agora que prestava atenção, mãe e filho eram relativamente similares na aparência. Levi acenou educadamente para as duas mulheres. A morena sardenta assentiu em retorno com receio, espelhando sua expressão, enquanto a loira bonita sorriu timidamente para ele ao mesmo tempo em que embalava seu filho na cintura.

— Desculpe a intromissão, eu estava apenas escoltando seu marido porque houve um motim na Muralha Rose e infelizmente ele foi pego no meio do tumulto. — Os olhos de Christa se arregalaram em alarme.

— Muralha Rose?! Oh meu Deus, e Mik-

— Nós estamos bem! Só estávamos no lugar errado e na hora errada. — Eli riu estranhamente, dispensando suas preocupações. O que ela ia dizer antes de ser interrompida? Levi tinha a sensação de que havia deixado passar algo crucial. — Tivemos sorte de dar de cara com o Capitão. Ele só queria se certificar de que chegássemos ao nosso destino em segurança, não é, Senhor? — Eli lançou um sorriso brilhante em sua direção e Levi o encarou. Certo, então talvez sua história conferisse, mas ele ainda estava decididamente escondendo algo e Levi tinha uma incômoda suspeita de que era algo além de seu alter ego como um criminoso mascarado.

— Você não está usando aliança? — Sua questão foi direcionada à pequena loira, que piscou em surpresa ao ser dirigida diretamente.

— Ah, não, Senhor. Não podemos bancar luxos como alianças com nossa renda. — Ela sorriu docemente e se moveu para ficar lado a lado com seu marido, piscando para ele adoravelmente. — E não precisamos disso, de qualquer forma; estarmos juntos já é mais do que suficiente. — Certo, chega; ele captou a mensagem. A última coisa que queria era ter de assisti-los se beijando apaixonadamente ou algo assim bem na frente dele.

— Certo. Bem — Levi nivelou um olhar severo a Eli, que enrijeceu como uma criança repreendida esperando alguma punição. — , tenham cuidado quando saírem. Deveriam também evitar aquela área da cidade, essas coisas não são sempre fáceis de se prevenir então tudo o que posso dizer é que tomem as medidas que puderem para evitar isso no futuro.

— Obrigada, Capitão! — Christa disse a ele assim que virou-se para sair com um breve aceno de cabeça. Eli retornou seu aceno calado, mas alguma coisa no modo como seus olhos brilhavam com triunfo irritou Levi profundamente. O moleque estava radiante. Ele pensava que havia se safado de algo, seja lá o que esse "algo" fosse. Levi não gostava nada disso, mas não era como se estivesse saindo de mãos vazias; encontrara seu suspeito principal. Agora só precisava descobrir o que mais ele estava escondendo.

***********************

— Mas que porra foi _aquilo_? — Ymir sussurrou para ele furiosamente no momento em que Capitão Levi desapareceu de vista. Eren levantou as duas mãos em rendição. Certo, tudo bem, Ymir tinha todo o direito de ficar brava. Ele apareceu do nada, beijou sua namorada e ainda conduziu o soldado mais perigoso da cidade diretamente até elas.

— Espera, calma, me deixa explicar! — Ele lançou a Historia um olhar apologético. — Eu sinto muito mesmo por isso, mas honestamente eu não tinha outro plano. Fui até Muralha Rose me encontrar com Mikasa, mas fomos repentinamente atacados por rebeldes. Mikasa me fez fugir com Armin, mas antes que eu pudesse ir longe, um grupo deles começou a me perseguir. Eu me perdi nos becos e, quando estava para escapar, o Capitão apareceu do nada! Ele fez os outros caras irem embora, mas eu não podia contar a ele sobre Armin, então disse que era meu filho e que eu estava a caminho de visitar minha esposa no bazar quando fomos pegos no meio do tumulto. Eu acho que ele não acreditou em mim, já que insistiu em me escoltar o caminho todo. — Eren deu de ombros e observou as outras duas nervosamente, esperando seu veredito. Ymir e Historia eram outra dupla de seu grupo de amigos. Suas especialidades eram dar pequenos golpes e enganar as pessoas, Historia geralmente sendo a isca por causa de sua beleza e aparência inocente que atraía rebanhos de homens ingênuos, enquanto Ymir era sua cúmplice. Ele sabia que, no instante em que chamasse Historia por seu pseudônimo e apresentasse Ymir pelo dela, elas saberiam que havia alguma coisa. Sua experiência em enganar as pessoas as faziam geralmente muito rápidas em captar isso e ele sempre podia confiar nelas para encenar um ato de forma convincente e adaptar-se a qualquer situação.

— Está tudo bem, Eren. Mas como está Mikasa? Ela conseguiu escapar? — Historia perguntou, com a voz colorida de preocupação.

— Eu não sei. Queria levar Armin a um lugar seguro antes de ir checá-la. Ela me prometeu que me encontraria no Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça em duas horas, mas não posso esperar tanto.

— Ei, nós vamos cuidar do rapazinho. Você pode ir atrás da sua irmã, tá? — Ymir deu a ele um sorriso com lábios finos e lançou um braço em volta da cintura de Historia, dando um leve empurrão no ombro de Eren.

— Muito obrigado. Olha, me desculpem de verdade por aquilo, mas eu sabia que vocês estariam por aqui a essa hora e não tinha nenhuma outra ideia.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Só não vá criar um hábito ou começaremos a cobrar pelos serviços. — Ymir deu uma piscadela para ele e Eren sorriu em retorno com gratidão.

— Eu pensei que ficaria mais irritada por eu ter beijado Historia. Parece que estive perdendo várias oportunidades todo esse tempo? — arriscou, maliciosamente, e riu enquanto se esquivava de um soco que Ymir lançou em sua direção.

— Saia logo daqui, seu rato de rua, antes que eu reconsidere minha decisão de te ajudar e deixe Armin com algum maluco! — Ymir gritou para Eren enquanto ele partia correndo na direção de Muralha Rose; Historia riu ao lado dela.

Por Deus, isso foi por um triz. Primeiro, todo o fiasco com Armin que foi resolvido com algum raciocínio rápido de sua parte e o envolvimento de Ymir e Historia, e depois, o momento em que quase foi descoberto por não estar usando o tapa-olho. Ele não pensou que precisaria dele quando saíra de casa naquela manhã para encontrar Mikasa. Não esperava que teria de correr pela sua vida pelas favelas, e certamente não imaginava nenhum encontro com Capitão Levi. Ele teve certeza que viu alguma coisa passar rapidamente pelos olhos do soldado naquele momento na viela. Reconhecimento? Compreensão? Eren não tinha certeza, mas talvez estivesse errado, já que, de outra forma, ele certamente estaria preso agora. Ele deveria apenas agradecer às estrelas da sorte porque foram muitos momentos por um triz em um único dia e isso não incluindo os outros encontros com o Capitão naquela semana.

A vida iria se tornar muito mais complicada agora que Capitão Levi estava de volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keffiyeh: tipo de lenço usado na cabeça por homens, como o [dessa foto](https://www.peacealliancewinnipeg.ca/wp-content/uploads/slide19a-300x225.jpg).


	8. O Golpe de Sorte

Ele nem tinha certeza de por que estava aqui novamente; fazia uma semana desde sua última visita, mas ainda era recente demais para ele. Não sabia quem ficou mais surpreso, ele ou Erwin, quando aceitou o convite do último no dia anterior.

Muralha Rose resistira a outro ataque com graça; seria preciso mais do que alguns nobres enfurecidos para derrubá-la, pelo visto. Quando chegou com Erwin, o lugar parecia exatamente o mesmo da última vez em que esteve lá. As garotas os cumprimentaram com sorrisos comerciais e os indicaram a seu lugar usual em frente ao palco, qualquer evidência da rebelião da semana anterior completamente ausente de seu comportamento.

— Não consigo acreditar em como se recuperaram rápido. — Levi devaneou para si mesmo ao avaliar o recinto com um olhar crítico. Claro que havia o fato de que, por mais determinados que os aristocratas estivessem em causar o maior dano possível para saciar sua sede de sangue, no fim das contas os mesmos homens eram os melhores clientes de Muralha Rose, então tinham que andar na linha da destruição com cuidado. Deus os livre de ter seu prostíbulo favorito fechado por conta de suas próprias ações. A atitude era repugnante.

Levi e Erwin chegaram um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, a apresentação principal já havia começado pela hora em que foram conduzidos a seus assentos. As moças começaram a fazer rebuliço perto de Erwin de imediato, mas respeitosamente deram a Levi seu espaço. Sabiam, a essa altura, que não deviam incomodá-lo e o deixaram apreciar sua bebida sozinho e calado enquanto assistia à dança sem prestar muita atenção. De novo, por que estava aqui mesmo? Tinha trabalho a fazer na base. Todos aqueles formulários para preencher, isso sem mencionar o porão que fora recentemente esvaziado de arquivos obsoletos e que precisava de uma limpeza minuciosa. Oh, certo, Hanji literalmente o arremessou para fora com firmes instruções de "parar de ser tão viciado em trabalho e se divertir pelo menos uma vez". Mas como é que iria se divertir se tudo o que conseguia pensar era no trabalho que poderia estar fazendo? Levi franziu o cenho e tomou um grande gole do líquido marrom e amargo. Ele queria ir para casa.

O palco era um show de saias rodando e ouro reluzindo. Francamente, era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo para se focar. Seus olhos repousaram em uma figura que se destacava das demais, com seu cabelo negro proeminente e saias escarlate brilhando entre os outros tons mais tediosos. Ah, lá estava a atração principal; centro do palco, como sempre. Qual era seu nome? Algo estrangeiro e incomum, será que começava com "M"? Levi gostava dela. Ele não a conhecia, não pessoalmente, já que mal interagia com as garotas a menos que precisasse perguntar sobre Erwin ou rejeitar uma oferta de comida ou bebida. Só pelo que ouviu de Erwin e observou durante os anos, ela parecia sensata e Levi apreciava isso. Erwin não tirou seus olhos dela desde sua primeira aparição; quieta, bonita e muito mais difícil de impressionar do que as outras. Ou provavelmente ela só não queria se rebaixar a fazer um papel para agradar os gananciosos e endinheirados patrões. Apesar de sua franqueza e conduta imperturbável, ela era ainda um sucesso entre os convidados; subira de posição rapidamente desde que chegara embora tenha entrado na indústria consideravelmente tarde comparado à maioria das outras mulheres, e isso tudo incluía a pausa de quase doze meses que tirou há cerca de um ano sem explicação. Levi somente lembrada disso porque começou não muito depois de Erwin ter finalmente dormido com a jovem e ele teve que aturar o mau humor do loiro por semanas depois daquilo. É claro que ela havia finalmente retornado, por sorte muito depois de Erwin ter seguido em frente, mas desde então ela misteriosamente têm se dedicado estritamente a se apresentar. Levi nunca perguntou por que e ninguém nunca lhe disse, afinal não era de sua conta.

Levi bloqueou os sons de riso manso e das tentativas de conversa fiada de Erwin ao seu lado e deixou seu olhar percorrer preguiçosamente entre os dançarinos. Seu olho distraído pousou em uma figura ziguezagueando habilmente pela multidão e em direção ao palco. Assistiu enquanto o moreno se lançou pelos degraus e parou nas sombras, observando atentamente a performance como se esperasse sua vez, até que se juntou a eles bem no momento em que a música se intensificou com o refrão. O mais velho riu quando percebeu que era apenas um dançarino que estava claramente atrasado. Ele não podia evitar de se sentir impressionado, porém; foi uma transição impecavelmente suave e estava disposto a apostar que ninguém na audiência notou a adição. O garoto - Levi podia ver melhor agora que ele estava na luz - se posicionou ao lado da Tawaif, balançando suas mãos no ritmo da música agitada e sorrindo largamente enquanto dançava com entusiasmo. Levi pôde apenas decifrar por pouco os olhares furtivos que a Tawaif lançava ao rapaz, os quais ele ignorou cuidadosamente e Levi não pôde evitar um sorriso bobo - até que a luz do palco iluminou o rosto do garoto no ângulo certo para fazer seus olhos brilharem.

O sorriso de Levi se desfez e ele instantaneamente se sentou ereto em sua cadeira, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos das garotas ao redor. Olhos verdes e dourados e pele morena. Agora que olhava devidamente, Levi estava surpreso de não ter visto isso antes; mesmo a forma como navegava pela multidão com facilidade era uma pista óbvia. _Eli_. Sua posição na área VIP em frente ao palco dava ao mais velho um ponto de vantagem perfeito para examinar convenientemente o dançarino. Sim, aquele era ele, definitivamente; o pirralho do dia do motim. Ora, mas que surpresa. Levi franziu o cenho para si mesmo enquanto lembrava daquele encontro. Ele nunca perguntou ao garoto no que trabalhava, o que em retrospectiva era um erro estúpido não característico dele. Tudo que Eli disse foi que sua _esposa_ não trabalhava no bordel, o que era tudo que alguém precisava saber naquele momento dadas as circunstâncias.

Não demorou muito para o garoto olhar na sua direção. É claro que cada artista fazia um esforço para encantar quem quer que estivesse na seção VIP, não importa a hora, porque todos sabiam que era onde o dinheiro estava. Não faria mal lançar algumas piscadelas extras ou soprar alguns beijos nessa direção; podia significar a diferença entre outra noite sem refeição ou o lucro de uma semana inteira de trabalho. Eli olhou em sua direção casualmente, provavelmente para decidir a quem tentaria impressionar, mas, no momento em que seus olhos destoantes pousaram em Levi, o mais velho pôde _ver_ a compreensão o atingindo. Era realmente um testamento de suas habilidades que ele não tenha paralisado no palco ali e então; especialmente considerando a forma como seus olhos se arregalaram e sua face quase foi completamente drenada de toda a cor. Levi não ajudou a diminuir o pânico do rapaz. Assim que teve certeza de que o garoto o reconhecera, ele deu uma piscadela presunçosa, tomando um longo e triunfante gole de seu copo. _Te peguei_. Agora ele tinha um rosto e um trabalho. Talvez ter saído hoje não tenha sido uma ideia tão ruim quanto havia pensado?

— Ora, ora, ora. Meus velhos olhos me enganam ou eu acabei de pegá-lo piscando para uma de minhas meninas? — Dot Pixis, dono da Muralha Rose, jogou-se no assento ao lado de Levi com um dolorido "uuf!".

— Seus olhos te enganam, velho. — Levi virou sua carranca para o calvo dono do bordel. De todas as horas para o velho pateta aparecer. Levi observou o cantil indubitavelmente quase vazio na mão do outro com desgosto. — Ou isso ou toda essa bebida está finalmente te atingindo. — Pixis riu, jogando a cabeça para trás com um vigor perigoso. Ele provavelmente não deveria estar se movendo tão rápido depois de ter bebido tanto. Levi aprendeu a tolerar muitas coisas em nome da civilidade pública, mas _não_ iria aturar vômito em qualquer lugar próximo dele.

Pixis balançou um dedo repreendendo Levi, seus olhos escuros cintilando de contentamento enquanto se remexia gentilmente em sua cadeira. — Não minta para mim, garoto. Durante quatro anos eu tenho visto você entrar e sair por essas portas sem mostrar um pingo de interesse nas minhas adoráveis senhoritas, você acha que eu não notaria seu lado devasso quando o visse? — O homem tentou dar um soquinho bem humorado em Levi, mas errou sem que ele precisasse sequer desviar do golpe mal orientado. O homem de olhos cinzentos assistiu ao outro tentando recobrar seu balanço com uma expressão de imensa concentração em sua face enrugada e exalou um suspiro exasperado. Pixis bêbado podia ser divertido nas noites em que Levi estava extremamente entediado tendo acompanhado Erwin ao bordel, mas agora que finalmente tinha algo para se focar, ele realmente não tinha tempo nem paciência para as divagações do velho.

— Olha, eu serei direto com você, filho. — Pixis começou, tendo finalmente recuperado o equilíbrio. Fixou Levi com um olhar solene antes de continuar. — Estou extremamente feliz que Mikasa tenha chamado a sua atenção. Ela é, sem dúvida, minha melhor amostra e minha obra-prima, então não estou nem um pouco surpreso pelo seu gosto refinado, mas receio ter de contar a você as más notícias de que ela não faz mais esse tipo de trabalho, não desde que teve seu bebê. — Oh não, por Deus, não.

— Você entendeu tudo errado — Agora Pixis estava olhando para ele com pena e tudo o que Levi queria fazer era agarrá-lo pelos ombros e chacoalhar algum senso nele.

— Eu entendo, Levi. — continuou Pixis, indiferente à interrupção. — Eu entendo sua dor e posso senti-la como se fosse meu próprio coração que estivesse partido. Eu quero mais do que tudo que você um dia encontre refúgio nos braços de um dos meus anjos... — Levi virou as costas para o velho senil e voltou-se à dança que estava finalmente terminando. Não tinha tempo para esperar o outro homem terminar de recitar poesia sobre sua vida amorosa inexistente; ele tinha uma pista e precisava segui-la. Seus olhos desesperadamente exploraram os dançarinos com urgência crescente enquanto ele tinha mais e mais dificuldade de encontrar o rosto e olhos que estava procurando. Onde ele estava?! Onde poderia ter ido?! Mikasa estava na frente do palco, braços estendidos grandiosamente ao segurar a pose final de sua apresentação para os aplausos do público, mas seus olhos negros estavam nele. Assistiram-no fria e conscientemente e Levi soube naquele momento que ela sabia exatamente quem ele estava procurando e que ele não o encontraria. Mas ele não poderia ter ido há muito. Levi desviara o olhar por alguns minutos apenas. Estava de pé em segundos, forçando seu caminho pelas garotas amontoadas pela sua seção e em direção à saída do palco. Só havia um caminho que ele pudesse ter ido sem ser notado e Levi não iria deixá-lo escapar. De novo, não.

Pessoas tentavam pará-lo enquanto fazia seu caminho aos bastidores. Ele ouviu Erwin chamá-lo antes também, mas não tinha tempo de parar e explicar o que estava acontecendo. Podia apenas imaginar o revirar de olhos resignado do mais alto e como provavelmente diria a ele para deixar para lá e parar de pensar em trabalho por um segundo. Levi conseguia deixar de pensar sobre o trabalho. Era só esse pirralho em particular que chamou sua atenção. Não devia nem haver nada particularmente extraordinário sobre ele; não havia registros especificamente sobre ele nos arquivos militares e até onde Levi sabia, ninguém havia notado nada que o fizesse se destacar, e ainda assim ele conseguira iludir Levi por quantas vezes mesmo? Ninguém jamais fora capaz disso e agora a intriga de Levi estava beirando a obsessão, até ele podia reconhecer isso.

Levi apreendeu uma das dançarinas que esperavam nos bastidores pelo ombro e a jovem chiou em surpresa, fitando-o alarmada. — Você o viu passar por aqui? Um garoto com olhos de cores diferentes? Ele trabalha aqui! — exigiu. A garota piscou para ele, petrificada, e Levi se xingou mentalmente por não perceber. As pessoas sempre o olhavam com algum nível de cautela, apenas tranquilizadas por seu aparente desinteresse em tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, é claro que se chegasse de repente em uma moça sozinha com tanta intensidade, ela ficaria aterrorizada.

— Se está procurando por Eren, ele foi por ali. — Um dos dançarinos contou, apontando por sobre seu ombro na direção do que Levi assumiu ser a porta dos fundos. O homem o observou cautelosamente como se esperasse ser repreendido a qualquer momento, mas Levi não tinha tempo para ficar irritado. Soltou a jovem gentilmente com um quieto pedido de desculpas e se dirigiu para onde o outro homem havia indicado, acenando sua gratidão enquanto passava por ele. Eren, então esse era seu nome. Esta noite estava se provando incrivelmente cheia de golpes de sorte.

A passagem escura o jogou em uma das muitas vielas sinuosas de trás do edifício. A maior parte da luz do luar estava bloqueada pelas construções próximas, que se elevavam altas e escuras em cada lado e varais de roupas que se penduravam das janelas estavam alinhados com enxovais das garotas, balançando levemente na fraca brisa que chegava ao beco. Ele ainda podia discernir os distantes sons de música e risos atrás dele, mas fora isso, a noite estava absolutamente quieta. A cabeça de Levi virou rapidamente para sua direita quando ouviu o intrigante zumbido que indubitavelmente pertencia a um DMT e imediatamente zarpou naquela direção, dispersando um grupo de pombas que bicavam o chão sujo esperançosamente.

Acabava de perdê-lo. Novamente. Levi observou a esguia figura decolando do chão e desaparecendo acima de um dos vacilantes prédios assim que virou no canto. O moleque, Eren, estava ainda vestido apenas em sua _dhoti_ azul clara e sem camisa. Aquilo estava fadado a deixar algumas feridas memoráveis.

Levi balançou a cabeça e se permitiu um sorriso amargurado enquanto puxava uma lata de tabaco de seu paletó e enrolava um cigarro para si. Este pequeno jogo de gato e rato estava ficando velho. Já era hora de alguém fazer uma jogada direta.


	9. O Ultimato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura e uma ótima semana! :)

Ele nunca esteve tão ávido por entrar por estas portas quanto agora. Graças a Deus ele não contou a Hanji aonde estava indo tão cedo, sem dúvida seria um inferno se o fizesse. Hanji provavelmente pensaria o mesmo que Pixis e assumiria que alguém finalmente atraiu seu interesse. Bem, isso era tecnicamente verdade, mas não pelas razões que eles esperavam. Talvez ele _devesse_ contar a Hanji que alguém de Muralha Rose o interessou? Ao menos pararia de incomodá-lo pedindo para parar de trabalhar e relaxar o tempo todo.

Muralha Rose era bem diferente durante o dia. Sem o esplendor das apresentações noturnas, candelabros acesos e as garotas enfeitadas com fantasias e joalheria de palco, toda a atmosfera era bem diferente. Era muito menos abarrotado de gente já que os homens geralmente vinham apenas para uma rapidinha quando tinham tempo livre ou para fumar narguilé em pequenos grupos. O ar era preenchido apenas com murmúrios de vozes baixas, barulho de água salpicando na fonte do lado de fora onde as garotas se banhavam, e o fraco som de conversa e risada das crianças que brincavam lá fora. Várias moças reconheceram Levi enquanto passeava pelo bordel, deixando um rastro de expressões assustadas e conversas sussurradas em seu caminho. Levi nunca veio a Muralha Rose sozinho e distraidamente imaginou que tipo de rumores esta breve visita geraria. Não que ele se importasse; nunca ligou para o que diziam dele porque, no fim das contas, contanto que o deixassem em paz, estava tudo bem. Além do mais, a maioria dos rumores encorajavam distância dele em primeiro lugar, então era normalmente para melhor.

Havia poucas chances de Eren estar lá no momento. Levi não tinha plena certeza de qual era seu trabalho em Muralha Rose ainda, mas estava convencido de que não se estenderia além da dança, então era improvável que estivesse ali até o início das atividades noturnas. Mas agora seu foco era encontrar a Tawaif. Eren parecia ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ela, mas de qual natureza Levi não saberia dizer. Ela era perspicaz, então ele precisava ser cuidadoso na forma como a abordaria sem levantar suspeitas. Ele sabia o quão unidas essas comunidades podiam ser; não seria bom fazê-la correr e alertar Eren, não quando Levi estava tão perto.

— Bom dia, Senhor. Como posso ajudá-lo? — Uma pequena ruiva sorriu para ele com covinhas nas bochechas. Era ainda mais baixa que Levi e ele teve de admitir, gostou um pouco mais dela instantaneamente por causa disso. Ela estava, porém, claramente um pouco apreensiva por ter que abordá-lo, o que não era raro. Melhor manter essa interação breve, então.

— Aonde posso encontrar a Tawaif? — A garota apertou os lábios e olhou para ele apologeticamente.

— Desculpe, Senhor, Mikasa não faz mais sessões privadas. No entando, posso recomendá-lo nossa graciosa Hitch? Ela é nossa estrela em ascensão e está disponível...

— Esqueça isso, eu só quero conversar. — interrompeu. Não estava interessado em Hitch, só estava interessado em Eren. Estava até disposto a pagar por alguns minutos de conversa reveladora com a garota de cabelos negros.

A ruiva não pareceu convencida; certamente homens já quiseram "só conversar" antes, mas ela cedeu com um pequeno sorriso e gesticulou para que a seguisse. Conduziu-o para fora através de uma pequena porta dos fundos coberta por uma cortina de contas que levava a um quintal afastado. Aparentava ser um local reservado para as jovens relaxarem com seus filhos. O chão ladrilhado era coberto de tapetes coloridos e almofadas com bebês e crianças brincando entre eles. Suas mães assistiam da parede de tijolos ao lado, conversando entre si e chamando-os vez ou outra para repreender seus filhos por alguma desobediência. Era uma área bonita, ele nunca teria adivinhado que fazia parte de Muralha Rose; a atmosfera era completamente diferente, inocente e alegre. Levi tinha que dar créditos a Pixis; alcoólatra ou não, o homem sabia como cuidar de suas meninas. A única coisa fora de seu controle eram os motins, mas Levi sabia o quanto eles atingiam o mais velho e o esforço que ele fazia para ajudar as garotas mesmo nestes momentos, pagando por médicos de seu bolso e pessoalmente confortando os afligidos. Fale o que quiser do homem e seu ramo de trabalho, mas ele era um dos poucos caras decentes por aí.

— É aquela, debaixo da figueira. Seja breve, ela trabalha hoje à noite e precisa descansar. Se ela pedir para que saia, você deve ir ou será removido à força e possivelmente barrado de entrar futuramente. — Ela tentou soar autoritária, ele a daria créditos por isso, mas estava claro que não havia muita confiança em suas palavras. Ele duvidava que alguém tentaria ativamente "removê-lo à força" de lugar nenhum, talvez tentar polidamente persuadi-lo, no máximo. Assentiu para agradecê-la antes que ela saísse e virou-se para ver aonde havia sido direcionado.

Mikasa estava onde o disseram que estaria, abrigada debaixo de uma pequena árvore enrolada em um xale azul escuro, sentada separada do resto. Tinha um bebê em seus braços e, por esse ângulo, parecia estar amamentando-o, murmurando baixinho enquanto o embalava gentilmente. É mesmo, Pixis havia dito algo sobre um bebê, não havia? Por isso ela parou de trabalhar, fazia sentido. Levi sentou-se encostado à parede, decidindo esperar que ela terminasse antes de abordá-la. Viu? Ele não era completamente indelicado. Ele não teve que esperar muito; ela logo terminou, reajustando sua roupa e desembrulhando a criança de seus braços para provavelmente fazê-la dormir mais facilmente. Apesar da falta de um teto no recinto, estava ainda muito quente e ele não conseguia entender como essas mulheres podiam usar todas essas camadas de roupas e ainda parecer tão frescas.

Espere um segundo. Levi apertou os olhos para o bebê nos braços dela; é, aquela cabeça loira era inconfundível. Aquele era o filho de Eren, sem sombra de dúvida. Levi observou, confuso, enquanto Mikasa despia o bebê até ficar apenas com um par de bermudas e o deitava na esteira de palha para dormir, colocando almofadas em sua volta para evitar que se movimentasse muito.

Por que _ela_ estaria com o filho de Eren? Levi examinou as jovens mães ao redor e seus filhos. Não havia tantas mulheres presentes em proporção às crianças, então elas não poderiam todas possivelmente pertencer a essas mães, mas ainda assim elas cuidavam de todas igualmente. Não era incomum deixarem os filhos nos cuidados umas das outras, especialmente em um local como um bordel, em que só podiam contar umas com as outras, então era plausível que Mikasa estivesse apenas olhando a criança de Eren enquanto ele e sua esposa estavam no trabalho?

Levi finalmente aproximou-se de Mikasa quando o filho de Eren parecia adormecido. Não quis interromper antes, crianças são difíceis de lidar enquanto conscientes e ele não achava que ela ficaria muito feliz de tê-lo interrogando-a enquanto estivesse tentando colocar a criança para dormir.

Mikasa olhou para cima quando ele se aproximou, negros olhos alertas porém ilegíveis. Ela o lançou um pequeno e polido sorriso, mas nada além disso. Isso o servia bem, ele apreciava a franqueza. Aparências e graças eram desnecessárias, formalidades que faziam perder tempo.

— Bom dia, Capitão. É raro vê-lo aqui tão cedo e desacompanhado. Como posso ajudá-lo?

— Eu estava procurando um suspeito e pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar, já que parece ser a pessoa certa a se perguntar sobre o que acontece por aqui. — Ele agachou-se na frente dela até ficar no nível do olho. Não queria parecer imponente, apesar de ela não se mostrar nem um pouco agitada ou intimidada por ele. Mikasa arqueou uma perfeita sobrancelha, indicando que continuasse. Levi inventou uma descrição aleatória na hora; cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro, olhos escuros, barba e todas as outras características para discerni-lo. Ele só precisava de uma desculpa para estar aqui.

— Receio que isso não soa particularmente familiar. No entanto, me certificarei de espalhar a palavra às outras garotas, sinto muito. — Mikasa disse, com um sorriso de desculpas apropriado.

— Não se preocupe,  valeu a tentativa. — Agora, aos assuntos mais importantes. — Obrigado pela ajuda. E como está indo? Soube sobre o motim na semana passada, eu espero que você e suas meninas estejam bem.

Mikasa pareceu surpresa pela mudança de assunto, mas de forma positiva. — Sim, obrigada. Felizmente, nenhuma das meninas com crianças foram pegas. Ouvi dizer que você ajudou algumas garotas a escapar e até apreendeu alguns dos rebeldes depois? Não posso expressar minha gratidão suficientemente.

— É meu trabalho. — Levi encolheu os ombros. Não era particularmente bom com gratidão e elogios, o faziam nervoso e desajeitado; era bem melhor com ameaças e insultos. Ele sabia como reagir a eles. Seus olhos repousaram novamente no bebê adormecido e ele hesitou. Sentiu que algo estava errado; tinha uma incômoda sensação de que alguma coisa não encaixava. — O pai está trabalhando duro, então? — Levi disse, acenando na direção da criança. Mikasa franziu o cenho levemente, parecendo abatida pela pergunta, mas sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Ah, bem, você sabe como são as coisas num lugar como esse. O pai de Armin não está mais na cena, realmente. — _Espere, o que_? Mikasa pareceu interpretar errado sua expressão desorientada. — Não é um problema, eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. Todo mundo se ajuda aqui e Pixis sempre cuida muito bem das moças com crianças.

— As garotas com crianças... — Levi ecoou, assentindo. Estava confuso; Mikasa acabara de dizer que o pai de Armin não estava mais na cena, mas ele sabia de fato que Eren estava. Mikasa também _conhecia_ Eren, isso não era segredo. E Pixis "cuidava das moças com crianças", mas a esposa de Eren não era uma dessas garotas...? Ele sabia que Mikasa tinha um filho, Pixis contou a ele; será que Mikasa o entendeu mal e achou que estivesse falando sobre ela e seu filho?

— Então... — Levi olhou ao redor do jardim anexo. — O seu está aqui? — Isso era estranho? Tentou dizer casualmente, esperando não soar esquisito tentando localizar o filho dela. Mikasa riu embaraçosamente.

— Desculpe, não entendi? — E então, um momento depois ela pareceu entender a questão. — Ah, não, só tenho este. O pequeno Armin aqui. — Ela afagou Armin gentilmente. Levi olhou da criança para Mikasa e de volta.

— Armin é _seu_ filho? — Sentiu-se compelido a apontar para o bebê adormecido, como se para esclarecer que estavam falando sobre o mesmo "Armin".

— Bem, de quem mais seria? — Mikasa riu nervosamente. — Desculpe-me, Capitão, eu realmente não entendo o que você está querendo...? — Mas Levi não estava mais escutando. Sabia que havia algo errado na história de Eren, mas não conseguira descobrir o que. Talvez Eren tenha mentido sobre tudo? Talvez Armin não fosse dele com aquela outra garota, mas sim de Mikasa? De certa forma, aquilo faria sentido dado o contexto de que seu encontro se deu em meio aos motins. Ele não teria entregado de boa vontade a informação sobre a paternidade de Armin, sabendo que naquela instância isso poderia muito bem tê-lo matado. Mas se ele descartasse inteiramente aquela versão e trabalhasse apenas com o que ouvira de Mikasa agora, essa situação se tornava muito mais complexa. Levi fez os cálculos em sua cabeça, as peças juntando-se devagar enquanto avaliava o enigma. Mikasa desaparecera logo após Erwin ter dormido com ela, por aproximadamente um ano. Isso deu a ela tempo suficiente para atravessar todo o ciclo da gravidez, se recuperar e retornar à Muralha Rose sem que ninguém soubesse de nada. A impressionante semelhança com Erwin por si só já o entregava de bandeja; até mesmo Levi notou seus olhos na primeira vez em que deu uma boa olhada na criança. Depois, havia o envolvimento de Eren. Levi ainda não sabia qual era seu relacionamento com Mikasa, mas era claramente próximo o bastante para ela confiar seu filho a ele para escapar durante as rebeliões. Ele claramente estimava bastante a criança e sabia sobre seu verdadeiro parentesco para entender a extensão do perigo em que se colocaria, e para se colocar em risco fingindo ser seu pai. Esta pequena história acabou de ficar muito mais intrigante.

A questão era, o que ele deveria fazer com essa informação? Acabara de descobrir algo muito maior do que estava equipado para lidar; a criança ilegítima do Príncipe? Isso estava _muito_ além de sua jurisdição. Ele veio com esperança de caçar Tapa-Olho, e só. Mas espere, Levi parou enquanto considerava como abordar essa nova situação, talvez pudesse usar isso em sua vantagem no caso dos Titãs? Na noite passada, esteve discutindo sobre Eren com Hanji, que falou sem parar sobre sua proficiência com o DMT e como aquela habilidade seria valiosa nas Tropas de Exploração. Hanji mencionou desejosamente o quão bom seria se as Tropas pudessem de alguma forma recrutar os Titãs ou alguns de seus membros para seus esquadrões e utilizar suas habilidades para seu benefício, mas entrava a questão do incentivo. Falta de confiança era uma grande falha no plano que tornava a abordagem amigável fora de questão. A corrupção da Polícia Militar fazia todos desconfiarem dos militares em geral e, mesmo se as Tropas se aproximassem dos Titãs com intenções honrosas, eles ainda estariam muito desconfiados para dar valor a suas palavras. Mas chantagem, _essa_ era uma linguagem que tinham em comum. Levi se posicionava firmemente contra a Máfia e tudo o que ela apoiava. Os motins raramente aconteciam quando as Tropas de Exploração estavam em Trost porque as pessoas estavam cientes de sua postura nesse assunto e, nas poucas ocasiões em que aconteciam, Levi geralmente liderava o ataque contra os membros. Ele nunca sequer _sonharia_ em alertar intencionalmente a Máfia da existência de crianças inocentes, mas Eren não sabia disso.

Porém, antes que pudesse fazer mais perguntas a ela, ouviu o chocalhar da cortina de contas que se pendurava sobre o vão da porta anunciando a entrada de alguém. Virou-se para olhar atrás de si e sentiu um sorriso irônico se estender por sua face imediatamente. Eren congelou na entrada, olhos fixos neles do outro lado do aposento. Ele parecia uma combinação de furioso, chocado e apavorado; sem dúvida estava tentando desesperadamente descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Que cena para se entrar por acaso.

Mikasa estava um pouco mais calma, mas Levi podia dizer pelo enrijecimento repentino de sua postura e sua expressão inarticulada que ela tinha alguma vaga ideia de Eren e sua história. Eren deve ter lhe dito algo durante a apresentação na outra noite antes de fazer sua apressada fuga enquanto Levi estava distraído com Pixis. Levi pegou sua carteira e puxou um maço de notas, entregando-as a Mikasa sem olhar a quantia. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se enquanto pegava o dinheiro devagar, meio que esperando Levi recolher sua mão, mas ele não o fez. — Para ajudar. — disse, simplesmente, antes de levantar de sua posição e virar-se para encarar Eren. Levi sentia que não deveria fazer de Mikasa uma inimiga, especialmente considerando o que ele pretendia fazer com Eren e como os dois pareciam ser bem próximos. Seria um bom negócio cair nas graças dela.

— Olá, Olhos-Claros. Que surpresa encontrar você aqui. — Os olhos destoantes de Eren viajaram desesperadamente entre Levi e Mikasa, procurando por ajuda que nenhum dos dois podia ou iria oferecer. Suas narinas dilataram e Levi notou a forma como seus punhos estavam fechados em suas laterais, juntas brancas por causa do aperto. Ele era como um animal encurralado, e Levi sabia que animais encurralados tinham as piores mordidas. O pior era que, no momento, Levi estava infringindo o território _dele_ e posando uma ameaça para _sua_ família. Ele teria de pisar com cuidado, sabia que não devia subestimar o garoto diante de si. Com passos lentos e calculados que Eren seguiu cautelosamente com o olhar, Levi lentamente fez seu caminho até ele. — Precisamos conversar. — disse quando estavam finalmente próximos o bastante. — Talvez em algum lugar um pouco mais privado? — Levi observou a nervosa sacudida do Pomo de Adão de Eren enquanto ele engolia em seco, seu maxilar flexionando ao ranger os dentes. O rapaz suava em bicas e Levi não o culpava. Finalmente estavam cara a cara e dessa vez Levi não era aquele que estava um passo atrás. Fazia um bom tempo que não havia uma perseguição tão emocionante. Depois de alguns momentos ponderando suas opções, Eren olhou novamente para Mikasa antes de assentir firmemente.

— Tudo bem. Siga-me.

Ele nunca foi assim tão longe dentro do bordel. Levi só conhecia a passagem pela entrada até a área VIP e dali até o banheiro. Nunca teve uma razão para se aventurar mais adentro e agora, enquanto Eren o conduzia pelas passagens ornadas e ladrilhadas para algum nicho mais íntimo, Levi podia apreciar apropriadamente e admirar a complexidade e totalidade do design de Muralha Rose. Era feito para agradar a todos os gostos, e cada segmento do complexo parecia se enquadrar em um tema diferente e tinha até incensos de aromas distintos queimando para combinar. Eren o levou através de um pequeno corredor que era ladrilhado até o teto com azulejos pequenos e pretos. Abriu a segunda porta que encontraram e, com uma última olhada furtiva de um lado a outro do corredor deserto, apressou-se a entrar.

Era um quarto pequeno, porém bem mobiliado, com uma grande cama tamanho queen dominando a maior parte do espaço e dois candelabros moldando um brilho quente e íntimo pelo local. Estava claro qual era o propósito original do aposento. Um pequeno criado mudo segurava um bule de chá ainda fervendo e um prato de frutas e Levi brevemente se perguntou se eles mantinham todos os quartos preparados para uso imediato. Eren se posicionou no canto do quarto mais distante de Levi, com as costas na parede e braços cruzados defensivamente enquanto encarava o homem mais velho. Levi olhou para a cama mas decidiu não ficar confortável; isso não levaria muito tempo e ele não queria se colocar em desvantagem por ficar sentado enquanto Eren estava tão tenso e pronto para o ataque. Imagine que morte, assassinado por um adolescente em um bordel. Hanji e Erwin dariam boas risadas sobre isso.

— Relaxe, garoto. Não estou aqui para te prender. Bem, ao menos espero que não chegue a isso. — Eren mudou levemente de posição, mas não disse uma palavra, olhos apertados com desconfiança ao fitar Levi do outro lado do recinto. Ele não iria relaxar até que Levi fizesse ao menos alguma demonstração do que dissera. Levi desabotoou seu casaco, dobrando-o asseadamente e pendurando-o sobre o cabideiro fornecido enquanto continuava a falar. Não ficaria enrolando, ele precisava chegar à raiz da questão rapidamente. Bombardear Eren com tudo de uma vez, sobrecarregá-lo e então jogar a corda salva-vidas tão rápido que ele ficaria _grato_ por aceitar seus termos. — Estou aqui para oferecer um acordo. Eu sei sobre o filho de Mikasa.

Os olhos de Eren arregalaram-se com as palavras. Certamente estava esperando algum tipo de enrolação, mas esse não era o estilo de Levi. O mais velho pôde ver o pânico se instalando instantaneamente; as piscadas rápidas, respiração acelerada e gotas de suor aparecendo na testa do jovem. Ele precisava atirar antes que o animal encurralado tivesse uma oportunidade de atacar primeiro.

— Eu tenho que admitir, você realmente me pegou por um tempo, com aquele pequeno truque no bazar. Falando sério, fiquei impressionado. — Levi soltou uma risada seca, mas que de nada adiantou para aliviar a tensão do rapaz. — Aquilo foi raciocínio rápido, com aquela garota. Eu honestamente acreditei, até vir aqui hoje para questionar Mikasa sobre você e vê-la com a criança em vez disso. Então tudo se encaixou; Erwin, a pausa de um ano, a aparência similar. — Levi balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, fingindo espanto com a situação enquanto, na verdade, fornecia ao garoto uma oportunidade de manifestar-se. Se implorasse a Levi por misericórdia, tornaria tudo muito mais fácil; ele poderia fornecer o acordo e Eren aceitaria sem protestar. Como sempre, Eren não desapontou.

— Por favor! — Sua voz saiu fraca no início, insegura, mas logo cresceu com confiança e força. — Por favor, não diga nada! Eu sei que vocês querem matá-lo porque um dia Mikasa poderia usá-lo para desafiar Erwin, mas eu juro que ela não quer isso. Ela nunca quis engravidar e ela não quer nenhuma herança também. Nós só estamos tentando nos virar! — Ele havia dado alguns passos à frente agora, mãos apertando o folgado pano de suas calças enquanto ele praticamente gritava a Levi em seu desespero. — Não queremos nenhum problema, não queremos nenhum dinheiro, só queremos viver em paz. Eu faço qualquer coisa para você não machucar minha família, _qualquer coisa_! — Sim, era _isso_ que Levi queria ouvir. De repente, o garoto parou quando, ao que parece, um pensamento o atingiu. Levi o observou, confuso, enquanto o jovem parecia travar um debate interno. Finalmente, olhou para Levi com uma expressão decidida. — Eu notei que você nunca teve muito interesse nas garotas daqui. — Sua voz estava vacilante. Estava nervoso. Devagar e com passos hesitantes, ele deu a volta na cama e parou diante de Levi, que o assistiu com cautela durante o trajeto.

— Aonde você quer chegar? — Oh, ele já tinha uma boa ideia, mas foi confirmada quando o rapaz de olhos claros levantou seus dedos trêmulos e afrouxou a corda que amarrava a gola de sua camisa, puxou o vestuário por cima de sua cabeça e jogou-o no chão. Levi suprimiu a irritação com o ato - isto era o chão de um bordel, devia ser tão _imundo_ \- e focou no fato de que o garoto estava tentando - embora pessimamente - seduzi-lo. Por Deus, não, ele _não_ havia previsto isso. Levi sempre se preparava para esperar o inesperado dele, e ainda assim ele sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo de um jeito ou de outro.

— Estou dizendo... — Respirou fundo. — Que, bem, estou oferecendo meu... _Corpo_ , em troca de seu silêncio. — Esse cretino. Levi fitou o moreno severamente, examinando o modo como o garoto se contorcia debaixo de seu olhar penetrante. Agora, mais do que nunca, estava claro que Eren não era um dos prostitutos. Ele emanava medo e inexperiência por cada poro, nem sequer havia dominado a arte de se apresentar como as outras garotas. Ele não era feio, Levi até podia apreciar sua pele bronzeada, musculatura esguia e aqueles _olhos_ , mas ele não o _queria_ , não daquele jeito. No momento, tudo o que sentia era tristeza pelo rapaz.

— Que oferta tentadora. —Levi deu um passo para mais perto de Eren, próximo o suficiente para sua respiração tocar no pescoço dele. Tinha que admitir, era um pouco triste de ver. O jovem estava claramente tão acostumado a ver esse tipo de transação, esse tipo de corrupção e crueldade, que se preparou para fazer o mesmo. Eram pessoas assim que precisavam de bondade. — Mas eu quero usar seu corpo de maneiras mais produtivas do que essa.

Levi deu a volta no rapaz, pegando sua camisa descartada e jogando-a sobre sua cabeça. Eren virou-se para seguir seus movimentos, apertando sua camisa contra seu peito nu, marcado com feridas recentes do DMT causadas pela fuga apressada da outra noite, enquanto assistia Levi com confusa apreensão. — Então?

Levi parou, uma mão na porta, seu manto na outra. — Eu não contarei a ninguém sobre o filho de Mikasa, mas em troca, quando chegar o momento em que eu venha te abordar com um serviço que preciso que complete, você irá fazê-lo sem reclamações ou perguntas, fui claro? — Eren o encarou de olhos arregalados ao lado da cama. Era uma imagem estranha; o garoto de peito nu parado no pequeno quarto vendo-o sair com uma expressão tão desamparada. Parecia tão perdido e sem esperanças. Uma pequena parte de Levi o impelia a voltar, mas pelo que, não tinha muita certeza. Sacudindo o sentimento para longe, Levi abriu a porta. — Deixarei você com essa oferta e pode me dar sua resposta dentro dos próximos três dias. Sinto que vamos nos encontrar com ainda mais frequência de agora em diante. — Saiu antes que pudesse experimentar aquela estranha sensação de novo, fechando a densa porta de madeira silenciosamente às suas costas com um suave trinco.

Ele não sabia ao certo por que tinha sentimentos tão conflitantes sobre o encontro. Objetivamente, fora um sucesso; sem dúvida ele tinha agora o pirralho na palma da mão. Então, por que a memória do olhar desolado de Eren assistindo-o até a porta se fechar entre eles fazia seu estômago revirar com culpa?


	10. O Convidado Indesejado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chegamos ao décimo capítulo. Boa leitura! ;)

Eren agora finalmente entendia o ditado de que você nunca deve conhecer seus heróis. Não era segredo que Capitão Levi não era carismático nem encantador, mas Eren o admirava por sua franqueza e honestidade desde criança pois ele era igual. Gostava da atitude direta; Eren não simpatizava com pessoas duas caras, mas talvez ele tenha se precipitado em sua avaliação sobre o Capitão. Não era o soldado correto e cumpridor de leis que ele inicialmente imaginara. O sangue de Eren fervia ao lembrar de seu encontro ontem à tarde; ele podia lidar com ameaças, não era um estranho quando se tratava de chantagens e violência, mas ameaçar Mikasa e Armin? O que poderia sequer querer dele? Isso o levava à ardilosa demanda de Levi. Soava tão sinistro; "um serviço para completar"? O que diabos iria o condecorado Capitão querer _dele_ , um rato de rua, para justificar uma chantagem?

Eren cutucou a casquinha de uma ferida em seu antebraço enquanto fazia seu caminho para os fundos de Muralha Rose para a hora do chá. O assalto da noite passada foi abaixo da média e insatisfatório. Seu desempenho também foi fraco, sem dúvida resultado do estresse e distração. O recolhimento, depois de ser dividido entre os Titãs, não duraria sequer o resto da semana e isso sem considerar o fato de que também iria para ajudar Mikasa e Armin. Por sorte, ele tinha economias de roubos bem-sucedidos anteriores para se apoiar, se não fosse isso, eles certamente passariam por dificuldades. Ele realmente precisava de outra fonte de renda, assaltos eram inconsistentes e incertos e ainda colocavam um grande fardo nas costas de Mikasa para compensar sempre que ele não conseguia o suficiente.

Mikasa estava conversando com um homem quando Eren chegou à sala de chá, Armin pulando em seu colo preocupado em brincar com algo em suas pequenas e desajeitadas mãos. Eren reconheceu a bola vermelha como uma maçã ao se aproximar. Aonde diabos Armin arranjaria uma maçã? Elas eram caras e exóticas e mesmo quando trazidas para Muralha Rose, eram reservadas apenas aos clientes mais influentes que podiam pagar pelo luxo de frutas especialmente importadas. Finalmente focou no estranho ao lado de Mikasa e sentiu seu temperamento se elevar até o céu quando reconheceu o corte de cabelo familiar e ombros largos. Mas que porra? Ele tinha três dias! Levi disse que ele tinha três dias para tomar sua decisão!

— Ei! — Levi virou-se e piscou para ele vagarosamente, completamente imperturbado por seu tom agressivo. Mikasa, no entanto, franziu o cenho frente à sua grosseria, lançando-lhe um olhar de advertência. Ela não sabia nada sobre o enredamento de Eren com o homem mais velho além do que ele foi capaz de contá-la na outra noite quando fora forçado a fazer uma saída descuidada no meio da performance. Tudo o que ela sabia era que havia a possibilidade de Levi suspeitar que ele fosse um ladrão, mas nada mais, e Eren certamente não iria contá-la sobre a chantagem. Ela já tinha preocupações demais, ele podia cuidar de Levi sozinho.

— Eren. — O tom de Mikasa era nivelado, mas carregava uma firme indicação que ele reconheceu como aviso para se comportar. — Capitão Levi me disse que lhe perguntou por qualquer informação que você pudesse ter sobre aquele cavalheiro que ele estava procurando ontem e que queria lhe agradecer pela ajuda. Olhe, ele trouxe até uma maçã. — Mikasa sorriu para Armin que gorgolejou feliz em seus braços, roendo com seus poucos dentes de leite a casca vermelha e brilhante da fruta. Eren lançou a Levi um olhar desconfiado. Então ele já inventara uma história para o encontro de ontem; isso poupava Eren de alguns problemas. Mikasa parecera alarmada quando Eren emergiu do quarto privado no dia anterior pálido e como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Ele dispensara suas preocupações e prometera explicar depois, dizendo que precisava ir para se preparar para o assalto daquela noite, apenas para ganhar tempo de inventar uma mentira convincente.

— Que amável da parte dele. — Eren forçou, não quebrando seu olhar fixo em Levi que continuava completamente impassível. — Mikasa, posso falar com você, por favor?

Sua irmã pediu licença a Levi e seguiu Eren para um local afastado dali, parecendo intrigada. Eren não parou de fitar Levi até sentir que estava a uma distância segura o suficiente para falar sem ser ouvido e então virou-se para Mikasa. — Você está bem? Ele disse alguma coisa para você? _Fez_ alguma coisa? — interrogou, agarrando Mikasa pelos ombros. Sua irmã franziu as sobrancelhas, se retirando de seu aperto.

— Era eu que deveria estar te perguntando isso. Tudo que ele fez foi questionar como tenho estado, como vai Armin e sobre o bem-estar das meninas. Ele perguntou se vivenciamos algum outro transtorno e se havia algo que pudesse fazer para nos ajudar. Eren, o que ele te disse ontem?

Hã? Eren desviou o olhar, franzindo o cenho enquanto repetia as palavras de Mikasa em sua cabeça. O que Levi ganharia com tal inquérito? Estaria reunindo informações para fins militares? Ele perguntou sobre Armin, sem dúvida estava juntando evidências para usar depois. Mas por que perguntaria sobre as garotas e ofereceria ajuda? Provavelmente era só parte da atuação, não devia estar falando sério. Certamente era alguma estratégia para ganhar a confiança e favor de Mikasa. Que homem ardiloso e manipulador. — Nada, só o que ele te contou, perguntou sobre algum cara que eu vi algumas vezes agindo de forma suspeita no beco Leste. Eu contei o que sabia e aparentemente foi útil. — Eren se virou para voltar aonde estava Levi, mas Mikasa segurou sua manga e o trouxe de volta.

— Eren, você é um bom mentiroso. Sempre foi e sempre será, por isso pode esconder o que quiser de mim, mas por favor não esconda se estiver com problemas. Sua cara depois do encontro com o Capitão não parecia a de alguém que só conversou sobre algum suspeito. Por favor, me conte se ele estiver te ameaçando ou se sentir que está em perigo. Eu quero ajudar, eu _posso_ ajudar. — Eren olhou para sua irmã que o observava com olhos tristes e súplices. Por um segundo, ficou tentado a contar tudo; era uma merda guardar tudo dentro de si. Talvez tudo o que precisasse era discutir isso apropriadamente com alguém? Ter uma nova e objetiva perspectiva sobre o dilema para oferecê-lo alguma ideia nova que tenha deixado passar, mas então o sentimento se foi. Ele podia cuidar disso. Entre as apresentações, gerência das funcionárias e ser mãe de Armin, Mikasa estava sobrecarregada de trabalho. Ele não queria adicionar mais peso a seu fardo.

Eren sorriu para sua irmã e ajustou o lenço escarlate em volta do pescoço dela. — Honestamente, eu estava me mijando o tempo todo porque achei que ele estava enrolando até dizer que me reconhecia e me prenderia. Mas acabou que ele realmente só estava lá para perguntar sobre aquele outro cara, é por isso que eu parecia tão constipado quando voltei de lá. Eu estava petrificado. — Eren riu e ficou aliviado quando Mikasa respondeu com um pequeno e hesitante sorriso. Ela acreditava nele mas sabia que havia algo mais na sua história, porém ele conhecia sua irmã: ela podia importunar e ser superprotetora, mas no final das contas, confiava nele e não forçaria desnecessariamente. Seu segredo estava a salvo por enquanto.

— Você pode ir dar banho em Armin, não é hora do banho dele? Eu vou dar uma palavrinha rápida com o Capitão. Sabe, agradecê-lo e tudo o mais. — Ênfase no "tudo o mais".

Mikasa tirou a maçã dos dedos de Armin e jogou-a para Eren, olhando-o desconfiada. — Tudo bem, mas seja legal. Tenho certeza de que há uma razão para você ter começado a odiá-lo de repente, mas não se esqueça de que ele _é_ Capitão das Tropas de Exploração. Ah, e pode ficar com a maçã; o Capitão comprou para você, mesmo.

Eren apertou os lábios para a fruta vermelha. Parecia perfeita, brilhante e suculenta. Ele dilacerou a fruta viciosamente, saboreando seu gosto forte. Nunca comera uma maçã antes, a textura era incomum e era mais dura do que imaginava. Mikasa já tivera clientes que ofereceram a fruta de seus pratos ou trouxeram-na como presente, mas ele jamais teve a oportunidade de provar uma. Levi o observava impassível quando ele finalmente se aproximou, contemplando a fruta em suas mãos. Não devia ter sido barata. Ele apertou os olhos para o mais velho. Devia oferecer-lhe um pedaço? Isso parecia a coisa educada a se fazer.

Eren estendeu a fruta meio comida em uma oferta silenciosa, mas Levi fez apenas uma careta ao gesto. — Isso não é higiênico. — disse. Eren fechou a cara. Bem, vai se ferrar você também.

— O que você quer? Você disse que eu tinha três dias. — Claramente delicadeza não era necessária, Eren podia apreciar ao menos isso.

— Não fale de boca cheia, pirralho. — A careta de Levi não esmoreceu e ele assistiu Eren mastigar com a face enojada, lábios se torcendo em desgosto. Eren aproveitou a clara repulsa no rosto do mais velho e fez um esforço concentrado para mastigar de boca aberta. Não me diga o que fazer, velhote.

— Eu realmente não gosto de você, sabe? — Levi sorriu para ele e ajustou sua posição para encarar Eren mais confortavelmente. Ele não estava de uniforme hoje, mas usando calças lisas pretas e uma camisa branca com um manto preto jogado sobre seus ombros e preso em sua garganta com um simples porém aparentemente caro broche dourado. Ele sentava como um Lorde, com um braço pendurado casualmente atrás da cadeira e o outro descansando em seu joelho. Ele parecia tão confortável. Eren queria socá-lo.

— Mikasa me disse o contrário. Sobre como sou seu herói ou algo assim e o quanto você me admira. — O mais velho sorriu ironicamente enquanto avaliava Eren preguiçosamente de sua posição. Eren podia jurar que seu olho estremeceu. — Qual é a de vocês, aliás? São namorados ou algo assim? Por que mais você seria tão superprotetor sobre ela?

— _Era_ meu herói, _costumava_ te admirar. — enfatizou Eren, só para receber uma mão acenando desdenhosamente em sua direção. — E Mikasa é minha _irmã_. — As sobrancelhas de Levi se elevaram e ele fez uma careta com a explicação.

— Bom, isso é esquisito.

— Enfim, o que está fazendo aqui? O que você quer? — Os punhos de Eren estavam fechados ao seu lado enquanto fitava o homem de cabelos negros do outro lado da pequena mesa de pedra entre eles. Estava tão perto de se lançar por cima da mesa e esganar o mais velho, só assisti-lo descansando tão casualmente em sua frente já fazia o sangue de Eren ferver.

Levi franziu o cenho. — O que _eu_ quero? Foi _você_ que se aproximou de _mim_ , eu é que deveria estar perguntando isso. — Eren recuou, aborrecido.

— O quê? Mas por que você estava conversando com a minha irmã? Por que está aqui, você _nunca_ vem a Muralha Rose com tanta frequência! — Levi revirou os olhos e fez que iria se levantar, mas Eren levantou-se primeiro, encarando Levi. Obrigado a Deus pela diferença de altura. Claro, Levi ainda assim conseguia de alguma forma encará-lo de cima mesmo sendo alguns bons centímetros mais baixo, mas ao menos assim Eren sentia confiança por sua altura. Qualquer segurança era bem vinda enquanto Levi tivesse a habilidade de nivelar um olhar fixo para você que de alguma forma o fazia se sentir com dez centímetros de altura.

— O que o faz pensar que eu vim para lhe ver? Eu só queria saber como estão as coisas por aqui depois dos motins e ver como sua irmã está passando. — Mikasa? Levi estava aqui por Mikasa? Bem, só havia uma razão para que os homens viessem ver sua irmã, e não tinha nada de honroso nela.

— Fique longe da minha irmã. — rosnou Eren. Levi parou ao ouvir seu tom e tirou um momento para estudá-lo. Após uma breve inspeção, pareceu chegar a uma conclusão satisfatória e assentiu, um olhar de aprovação em seu rosto.

— Nada mau.

Nada mau? O que não era mau? Eren não _fez_ nada. Levi ajustou seu manto e limpou a garganta, pegando seu sabre que fora apoiado no braço da cadeira. Era uma arma bonita coberta por uma suntuosa bainha de couro adornada com detalhes dourados e enfeites de pedras preciosas por toda a extensão. Eren não podia evitar de olhar para a espada com um misto de temor pelo quão valiosa devia ser e admiração por sua beleza. Se ele pudesse por as mãos naquilo, daria para alimentar sua família por _anos_. — Bom, você ainda tem dois dias para decidir, então escolha sabiamente. E acostume-se a me ver por aqui. — adicionou Levi.

Era claramente uma tática de intimidação. Levi não tinha negócios a fazer no bordel e o que quer que tenha dito a Mikasa devia ser bobagem. Seu objetivo era provavelmente enervar Eren com sua presença constante, continuar lembrando-o que não havia para onde fugir enquanto Levi estivesse lá para fazer algo a respeito. Eren começou a segui-lo para fora, mas a voz do mais velho o parou em seus trilhos.

 — Ei, coma sua maçã, esse troço não é barato. — Ah, certo. Eren olhou de volta para onde a fruta meio-comida descansava esquecida na mesa e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Por que você trouxe isso para mim? — perguntou ao reaver a maçã. Uma dupla de jovens sentadas próximo dali notaram a ação e olharam-no desconfiadas; apenas os funcionários mais populares recebiam esse tipo de presente tão caro. Ele certamente teria muitas perguntas a responder. Não havia motivos para _ele_ receber presentes, definitivamente nenhum tão caro ou raro quanto uma maçã, então sem dúvidas suspeitas seriam levantadas.

— Acredito que o que se deve dizer quando recebe um presente é obrigado.

— Eu não vou agradecê-lo por nada. — atirou Eren imediatamente. Levi soltou uma risada abafada, aparentemente se divertindo com sua hostilidade. Ele observou a maçã na mão de Eren e deu de ombros com indiferença.

— Você deveria saber que a cavalo dado não se olha os dentes. Se te ajudar a dormir à noite, considere isso como um suborno para adicionar à longa lista de crimes que cometi contra você.

Eren observou Levi sair, espantado pelo modo como as garotas aglomeradas literalmente se repartiam para abrir caminho enquanto ele passava. Até mesmo clientes que estavam perambulando pela área curvavam suas cabeças respeitosamente quando ele passava, e alguns desses homens Eren reconhecia como nobres. Podia odiá-lo o quando quisesse, mas Eren não pôde evitar a pontada de admiração que ainda sentia pelo homem. Mas a maçã como suborno? Isso ele não podia aceitar. Você não precisa subornar alguém que já está chantageando, não havia necessidade, o que deixava o enigma da motivação real de Levi para presentear Eren. Deu outra mordida na fruta vermelha, ignorando o suco que escorria por seu queixo. Tentando bajulá-lo, talvez? Talvez fazê-lo sentir que aceitar o acordo de Levi não seria tão ruim se viesse com tais privilégios? Bom, não era como se Eren precisasse ser persuadido; ele não tinha realmente escolha com esse trato. Não precisava nem de três dias para se decidir, ele só apreciava o tempo porque significava adiar o inevitável. Ele tinha certeza de que Capitão Levi sabia disso também. Então por que a maçã? Por que as visitas? Por que as perguntas sobre Mikasa, Armin e as outras garotas?

Ele tinha mais dois dias para descobrir, de qualquer forma; independente de quais fossem as intenções de Levi, elas certamente não podiam ser íntegras.


	11. A Conversa Entre os Dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ;)

Ele não estava aqui hoje. Levi olhou na direção das cortinas vermelhas de veludo que conduziam para fora da sala de chá, mas não havia sinal dos olhos destoantes que ele procurava. Droga, assim não tinha graça.

— Aqui de novo, Capitão? Cuidado, está virando um hábito. — Mikasa deu um sorriso recatado antes de se sentar na almofada oposta à dele. Ela estava vestida casualmente em um [_kaftan_](https://venus-gravityonlinetra.netdna-ssl.com/media/product/02e/designer-stonework-orange-dubai-style-kaftan-dress-c17134-c9c.jpg) de cor creme que caía elegantemente por sua forma esguia e alta e possuía um intrincado detalhe de contas em volta da gola. Uma garota disse a ele que ela não estava trabalhando hoje quando pediu para vê-la, mas por sorte Mikasa estava por perto na hora para dispensar a moça e direcionar Levi para a mesma sala de chá usada previamente.

— Aonde está o tampinha? — Levi ignorou a pergunta; ele nem tinha certeza de como responder porque, honestamente, meio que estava criando um hábito e não estava preparado para admitir. Mikasa arqueou uma perfeita e delicadamente contornada sobrancelha à questão, mas fora isso sua expressão permanecia a mesma.

— Está falando de Armin ou Eren? — perguntou ao se inclinar para alcançar o bule de chá entre eles. Bem, ele estava falando de Armin, mas agora que ela comentara, ele estava um pouco curioso sobre o paradeiro do moleque também. — De qualquer jeito, tanto faz, a resposta é a mesma. Eren levou Armin para casa hoje. — Levi suspeitou que Mikasa respondeu à pergunta não solicitada para poupar Levi da necessidade de questionar sobre Eren. Ele não ligou muito para o brilho conhecedor em seus olhos, o que havia para saber? Isso o lembrava estranhamente de Erwin e ele odiava imaginar como o filho deles iria se tornar. Descendência diabólica de uma mulher sedutora e um príncipe ardiloso.

— Entendo, bem... — Levi se mexeu em sua cadeira e puxou o pacote marrom que ele havia embrulhado e escondido em seu casaco. A mancha roxa do suco dos mirtilos estava começando a vazar através das camadas e Levi fez uma careta por causa da sujeira, empurrando o embrulho na mesa de mármore entre eles.

Mikasa parou de servir o chá para olhar rapidamente o pacote. — Outro presente para Eren? — Seus olhos estavam sorrindo, embora os lábios não estivessem.

— Para Armin. — enfatizou Levi, sentindo a necessidade de negar a acusação. Provavelmente tinha a ver com o modo como Mikasa o observava.

— Armin não pode comer essas frutas, é muito pequeno. — Ah, certo. Levi franziu o cenho para o pacote e Mikasa sorriu, aparentemente se divertindo com sua situação. — Esqueça isso, tenho certeza de que Eren vai gostar delas em seu lugar. Ele nunca comeu mirtilos e realmente ama coisas novas de fora das muralhas.

— Que sorte a dele. Enfim, como tem passado? — Ele não ligava. Bem, não que ele não _ligasse_ , ele ligava, só que não agora. Tinha esperança de que Eren estivesse lá de novo, o garoto sempre parecia estar em Muralha Rose quando Levi passava por lá, e sua reação à presença de Levi nunca falhava em diverti-lo. Que pena.

— Que tal conversarmos sobre o porquê de você estar aqui _realmente_ , Capitão? — Mikasa inclinou-se para a frente em seu assento, olhos estreitando quase imperceptivelmente, mas o sorriso simpático ainda fixado quase desconcertantemente em seu rosto. Levi sentiu que teve um lampejo da verdadeira Mikasa agora, não a charmosa anfitriã que era o orgulho e alegria de Muralha Rose. Havia uma malícia oculta aqui, um aviso para pisar cuidadosamente. A _Tawaif_ da Muralha Rose era realmente uma força a se considerar; havia uma razão para o bordel ter se mantido praticamente intacto mesmo depois dos motins.

— E qual seria ela? — Mikasa levou um momento para examiná-lo, olhos negros bebendo sua expressão; explorando e calculando. Porém, ela nada encontraria; nada que ele não quisesse que fosse descoberto, pelo menos.

— Eren. Ele é bom em esconder coisas, mas ainda não aperfeiçoou a arte de esconder o fato de que está escondendo algo em primeiro lugar. Eu sei que há alguma coisa entre vocês e quero saber o que é. Você pode me achar inferior por eu ser uma prostituta e mulher, mas eu não sou piedosa quando se trata das pessoas que amo, Capitão Levi. — Bom, ela não media palavras, isso era fato.

— Eu nunca menosprezei nenhuma mulher por nenhuma dessas coisas, muito menos você. E não precisa se preocupar com Eren, não farei mal a ele a não ser que me dê uma boa razão para isso, mas se ele não te disse nada, não é meu direito ir contra essa decisão. Você deveria confiar no juízo dele, não é um garoto estúpido. — Mikasa olhou para baixo e depois para o outro lado, e por um momento sua máscara de pedra quebrou para exibir uma pontada de indecisão.

— Sim, eu sei e confio, mas não posso evitar de ficar preocupada. — Ela olhou de volta para Levi com determinação renovada. — Eu te disse como ele costumava te admirar, não disse? Até bem recentemente, na verdade. Eu não sei o que você fez ou disse para fazê-lo mudar de opinião, especialmente considerando que eu mesma ainda o reverencio muito, mas você devia parar. Posso ver que está antagonizando-o e não sei qual tipo de resposta está esperando provocar, mas não é da natureza dele ser briguento. Ele pode se mostrar um pouco cabeça-dura e imprudente às vezes, mas na verdade é muito equilibrado e esperto; as únicas coisas que podem provocar sua agressividade são quando as pessoas que ele ama estão sendo ameaçadas ou quando ele percebe que alguma injustiça foi cometida, especialmente contra os fracos. Eu sinceramente espero que você não seja responsável por nenhum dos dois. — Levi nunca se arrependia de suas ações. Ele planejava tudo com tanta antecedência que essencialmente não havia espaço para arrependimentos, então por que este caso com Eren sempre implicava em algum grau de incerteza constantemente atormentando sua resolução? Eren soava como um bom homem que fora vítima das circunstâncias e Levi estava tirando vantagem disso. Isso não deveria afetá-lo tanto quanto o afetava, ele provavelmente já fizera isso múltiplas vezes antes; manipulação era uma necessidade em seu ramo, no entanto, pela primeira vez, não estava seguro de suas ações. Estava se aproximando demais; começando a _sentir_. Empatia era algo perigoso.

— Ele soa como o membro ideal das Tropas de Exploração. — Levi tomou um gole de seu chá preto, focando em manter sua compostura ao menos do lado de fora. Mikasa sorriu lamentosamente às suas palavras e suavizou os vincos inexistentes em sua túnica, o próprio chá intocado.

— Você deveria dizer isso a ele alguma hora. Acredito que o faria se sentir muito feliz. — Levi lembrou-se da primeira noite em que encontrou Eren e o momento em que o garoto bateu continência para ele orgulhosamente, de sua posição elevada no topo da Muralha de Karanese.

— Talvez eu vá.

***********************

Levi se encontrava agachado no telhado de sapê de uma ferraria. As ruas estavam quietas, mas isso não era incomum para esta área do distrito e horário. Hanji e Mike não tinham uma tarefa fácil hoje, no entanto; eles estavam patrulhando a Arena e havia um jogo hoje. A lua erguia-se cheia e baixa em um céu sem nuvens. Era bom aqui em cima; quieto, solitário e pacífico. Levi apreciava esses momentos tanto quanto gostava da adrenalina das perseguições, ter um tempo para si mesmo. Não era o mesmo que seu escritório particular, ficar aqui fora no frescor do início da noite, coberto pelo isolamento da escuridão, tetos enfileirados abaixo dele como nítidos e acessíveis pavimentos. Ele havia puxado sua _kilij_ para começar a polir por falta do que fazer quando o som de botas se arrastando na sujeira atraiu seu olhar para baixo. Sua atenção cresceu imediatamente quando reconheceu a figura de Eren passando logo abaixo de seu lado esquerdo, um pacote em seus braços que era presumivelmente Armin. Estavam vindo da direção da área de prostituição e provavelmente de Muralha Rose. Então Mikasa mentira quando Levi perguntara sobre o paradeiro de Eren apenas algumas horas atrás quanto estivera lá; Eren não havia ido para casa com Armin. Ele estava provavelmente no bordel, escondido em algum lugar. Talvez tenha pedido à Mikasa para acobertá-lo? Também não era improvável que Mikasa tenha tomado a iniciativa e mentido sem a colaboração de Eren, era protetora o bastante para fazer algo assim. Ele devia estar a caminho de casa agora. Que oportunidade perfeita! Seus encontros com Eren eram sempre uma combinação de coincidências fortuitas e quases, e agora ele teria a chance de rastrear Eren completamente despercebido e tê-lo conduzindo-o diretamente à sua casa.

Levi estava beirando o fim do telhado quando começou a discernir o som da voz de Eren calmamente murmurando algo enquanto embalava Armin em seus braços. No início, Levi assumiu que estivesse apenas conversando com a criança, mas então começou a reconhecer uma melodia nas palavras ininteligíveis. Eren estava cantando. Era uma melodia antiga, porém familiar, uma que Levi reconhecia como canção de ninar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde a ouvira antes. Levi percebeu-se paralisado no meio do caminho apenas para sentar silenciosamente e escutar a canção, nostálgica e marcante na calada da noite. Era uma cena tão inocente; um homem só a caminho de casa após um longo dia de trabalho com uma criança adormecida embalada em seus braços. Ele sentiu-se errado de estar aqui, assistindo na quietude das sombras; como se estivesse se intrometendo em algo íntimo e pessoal, ultrapassando uma linha sagrada entre pessoal e profissional. Não era Tapa-Olho passando por baixo dele agora, abstraído de sua presença; era Eren. Ele não estava voltando de um assalto, não estava equipado e armado; era apenas um rapaz levando seu sobrinho para casa para dormir. Levi não tinha motivo para rastreá-lo como um criminoso comum.

Levi olhou para a bolsa de tecido pendurada no cotovelo de Eren. Pela luz da fraca lâmpada enganchada na passagem, ele pôde apenas vislumbrar o pequeno pacote marrom aninhado lá dentro. Ao se virar para retornar a seu posto, imaginou se Eren preferiu a maçã ou os mirtilos.

***********************

— Olá, estranho.

Eren virou o rosto para ver Mikasa emergir do alçapão que levava à cobertura de Jean e Marco. — Ah, e aí. — Estava deitado com as costas para uma esteira de palha desgastada, meio dormindo, meio observando as estrelas no céu enquanto apreciava a fresca brisa soprando do leste. Reiner, Connie, Sasha e Ymir se encontravam em uma disputa de bebidas no bar e Jean servia os drinques. Normalmente, ele ficaria bem no centro de um evento como esse, mas esta noite ele não estava no clima. Tinha muita coisa na cabeça e, logo depois de colocar Armin para dormir, foi direto para a cobertura em busca de um pouco de solidão. Marco, Historia e Bert se retiraram para a sala de estar a fim de conversarem tranquilamente e Annie chegara antes dele no telhado, onde encontrou-a já dormindo na rede pendurada entre os varais de roupas. Eren não conseguia parar de pensar sobre Levi, o ultimato e tudo que poderia possivelmente dar errado. Ele estivera na Muralha Rose aquela tarde quando Levi apareceu novamente, mas se escondeu no instante em que vislumbrou o familiar manto verde. O que quer que Levi estivesse tentando conseguir aparecendo continuamente no bordel, Eren recusava-se a ser aquele que daria a ele. Ele não daria a Levi a satisfação de reconhecer suas tentativas de fazê-lo desconfortável. Mikasa fechou a porta silenciosamente atrás dela e se encaminhou até ele, olhando de relance para uma adormecida Annie. — Onde está Armin?

— Dormindo. Enfim, como você voltou? É perigoso andar sozinha tão tarde. — Sua irmã se instalou ao seu lado e Eren mudou de posição para abrir mais espaço. A mão de Mikasa achou seu caminho até os cabelos de Eren, onde começou a brincar com suas madeixas distraidamente; era um hábito que ela adquiriu desde quando eram crianças, sempre que ele acordava por causa de pesadelos e ela o ajudava a voltar a dormir. Eren fechou os olhos, saboreando a sensação. Não conseguiam ficar assim com frequência, relaxando a sós sem que Mikasa precisasse sair correndo para trabalhar ou cuidar de Armin. Em paz e silêncio.

— Eu não vim sozinha, um dos rapazes se ofereceu para me acompanhar. — É claro que se ofereceu, qualquer um dos dançarinos teria mergulhado na oportunidade de ser cavalheiro para Mikasa. Eren abriu um olho para fazer uma careta desaprovadora a ela.

— Isso também não é seguro, e se ele tentasse alguma coisa? — Embora não fosse tão ruim quanto estar sozinha, ele sabia que Mikasa era mais do que capaz de se virar se acabasse em algum conflito.

— Oh, confie em mim, ele não faria. Ele só se ofereceu quando descobriu que eu viria ver você. — respondeu Mikasa com um sorriso astuto. Eren abriu o outro olho, agora com o interesse atraído.

— Quem era?

— Thomas. Vocês já dançaram juntos várias vezes, ele é o loiro com costeletas. — Eren ponderou sobre a descrição até que se lembrou. Ahh sim, era o garoto que estava sempre tão ávido para treiná-lo pessoalmente quando tinha problemas para dominar alguma parte da coreografia. — Está interessado? — Eren zombou da pergunta.

— Nah.

— Nele ou em geral? — Eren se apoiou em seus cotovelos e entortou sua cabeça para fixar Mikasa com um olhar desconfiado.

— Tá legal, de onde veio isso? Desde quando você sonda minha vida amorosa, ou melhor, a falta dela? — Mikasa puxou os joelhos até seu queixo e deu de ombros, os _ghungroo_ em volta de seus tornozelos chacoalhando com a ação.

— Eu não sei, apenas tenho pensado sobre isso ultimamente.

Eren considerou sua irmã em silêncio. Mikasa evitava encontrar seu olhar, brincando com um fio solto na barra de sua saia. — Sobre mim ou você? — Ele nunca pensou realmente sobre isso antes, mas Mikasa devia se sentir solitária. Ela era jovem, brilhante e bonita, e ainda assim carregava o fardo de ser uma mãe pobre de uma criança ilegítima e tendo que trabalhar num bordel para ganhar o que podia. Não devia ser fácil, e havia um limite para o quanto alguém conseguia suportar. Eles nunca discutiram de verdade esse tipo de coisa antes. Sempre houve assuntos mais importantes para serem tratados; relacionamentos e amor nunca nem passaram por sua cabeça.

Lentamente, Eren se abaixou para sua posição anterior e logo a mão de Mikasa estava de volta onde pertencia, passeando por suas madeixas. — Eu nunca havia realmente pensado nisso antes de hoje, mas percebi que estou bem. — Eren não se pronunciou, esperando sua irmã terminar seu raciocínio. — Quer dizer, obviamente eu gostaria de talvez trabalhar em algum outro lugar, não ser tão falida, não precisar me preocupar constantemente com você e Armin e o futuro, mas tirando isso, eu gosto de onde estou.

— Então... Você _não_ quer um namorado nem nada?

— Não, na verdade não. Estou contente com as pessoas na minha vida agora. Tenho bons amigos, meu irmão e meu filho. São todas as pessoas que quero e preciso, não penso que tenha espaço para mais alguém. — Ela não parecia triste, na verdade, seu tom era leve e pensativo, como se finalmente tivesse descoberto algo que tirou um peso de seus ombros. — Eu costumava pensar que queria, porque é o que todo mundo _deveria_ querer, mas quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais eu percebia que simplesmente não parecia certo para mim, sabe?

— Mas isso não é solitário? —Eren são estava sozinho, apesar de solteiro. Ele nunca pensou muito sobre o que esperava por ele no quesito relacionamento, mas não era algo que realmente valia a pena pensar sobre. Ele apenas assumiu que, quando conhecesse alguém, eles ficariam juntos e, bem, tanto faz; cruzaria essa ponte quando chegasse lá.

— Eu acho que não. Talvez, não sei. Acho que veremos. — Eren murmurou em acordo e eles deslizaram para um silêncio confortável. Mas ele conseguia entender, até certo ponto. Podia compreender como Mikasa conseguia estar satisfeita com sua situação atual; muitas pessoas queriam se apaixonar e casar, mas Mikasa não se sentia assim então ela não achava que estava perdendo alguma coisa. Talvez aquilo pudesse mudar no futuro, mas por enquanto, ela estava feliz e satisfeita.

— Ei, não parem por aí. Você não vai atormentar Eren mais um pouco? — Ambos Mikasa e Eren viraram suas cabeças em direção à rede que esqueceram estar ocupada.

— Que merda é essa, Annie? Desde quando você estava ouvindo?

— O bastante para ficar irritada se vocês pararem por aí. Enfim, então por que você não está interessado nesse tal de Thomas? — Eren resmungou e Mikasa riu em silêncio ao seu lado.

— Boa pergunta. Em que tipo de pessoa você _está_ interessado, então?

— Eu não sei, só não estou a fim dele. E meu tipo é... — Eren pensou e, lentamente, seus lábios se esticaram num sorriso travesso. — Alto, loiro e bonitão. Talvez olhos azuis cintilantes, ombros largos e sangue Real? — Mikasa deu um tapa em sua cabeça e Eren riu baixinho, mãos levantadas para repelir quaisquer novos ataques.

— Não tem graça, Eren.

— Por favor, eu sou hilário.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kilij_ : espada comprida e curva, estilo árabe, como [essa](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CwP0YYrWcAAcina.jpg).  
>  _ghungroo_ : tornozeleira grande repleta de pequenos guizos, como [essa](https://images.fineartamerica.com/images-medium-large-5/ghungroo-dancer-tahira-rana.jpg).


	12. O Encontro no Mercado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura. :)

Era o terceiro dia, Levi estaria esperando sua resposta. Talvez ele quisesse dizer amanhã então Eren teria três dias inteiros só para tomar a decisão? Ele podia sonhar. Bem, Eren não foi a Muralha Rose durante o dia, então, mesmo que o Capitão das Tropas _tivesse_ pretendido que fosse hoje, ele teria dificuldade em encontrar Eren.

Eles estavam no mercado hoje. Jean e Marco lideravam o caminho com Armin empoleirado nos ombros do último. Mikasa estivera lá um momento antes também, mas desapareceu entre a multidão de pessoas, então sobrou para Eren seguir o casal sozinho e de má vontade. O mercado era uma confusão de barracas improvisadas armadas cedo pela manhã e desenhadas para serem desfeitas com a mesma eficiência ao cair da noite. Havia o centro, o bazar principal, que era uma estrutura mais permanente e que na verdade era apenas uma grande área coberta feita de argila e tijolos que abrigava as barracas mais estabelecidas. Locais de compras menores e mais baratos se atravancavam em volta das margens da gigante massa alastrada do bazar, expandindo informalmente o mercado para fora. Eren seguiu Jean e Marco pela borda do mercado em direção à área designada para comida, Marco mencionara algo sobre terem acabado as folhas de chá da loja. Seu caminho os conduziu pela frente da principal _Masjid_ de Trost; uma gigantesca estrutura com elevados pináculos, telhados abobadados que reluziam brilhantemente no laranja do pôr do sol, e várias entradas arqueadas abarrotadas de peregrinos. O chão que se estendia à sua frente era um carpete de mosaicos minuciosamente colocados à mão que brilhavam como caleidoscópio com cada passo. Pessoas vinham do mundo todo para ver a _Masjid_ de Trost, que diziam ser uma das estruturas mais bonitas no oriente. O som de centenas de vozes cantando harmoniosamente podia ser ouvido por quase todo o centro do distrito durante a hora das preces, na qual a movimentada cidade portuária parecia entrar numa pausa respeitosa. As palavras nunca eram decifráveis, mas soavam poderosas e assombradas mesmo assim, até Eren podia apreciar isso. Ele olhou para o edifício com admiração enquanto passavam. Nunca esteve lá dentro, mas ouviu dizer que era incrivelmente bonito.

Tão distraído estava com a vista de tirar o fôlego que Eren quase não ouviu o som de alguém chamando seu nome. Ele se moveu para encarar a origem do grito e sentiu o sangue drenar de sua face. Levi se encontrava a menos de dez metros, assistindo-o impaciente. Havia uma mulher observando-o curiosa ao lado dele, alta, com uma cabeça de bagunçados cabelos castanhos puxados para cima em um rabo de cavalo apressado e óculos de proteção presos no alto de sua testa.

Eren considerou suas chances se fizesse uma fuga súbita. O lugar mais próximo para procurar abrigo era o mercado, mas Levi estava mais perto de lá do que ele e em todas as outras direções à sua volta se estendia um terreno de mosaicos aberto. Bem, isso é o que ganhava por achar que poderia evitar o soldado persistente.

— Ei, você está me ouvindo, Er-?

— Tá bom! — Eren juntou-se a eles, rapidamente verificando atrás de si aonde Jean e Marco foram. Se o vissem com Levi, o segredo certamente seria revelado, especialmente se Levi insistisse em gritar seu nome constantemente e deixando óbvio que se conheciam. Ele se apressou até os dois soldados, olhando furtivamente ao seu redor para garantir que nenhum rosto conhecido estava por perto.

— Você não quer gritar meu nome um pouco mais alto, não? — sussurrou ao se aproximar. A mulher riu silenciosamente, avaliando-o.

— Ah, se você não é uma bolinha de fogo fofa? Onde foi que você o desenterrou, Levi? — Eren fez uma carranca à estranha. Ele não era _fofo_.

— Quem é _ela_ e por que está aqui? — exigiu do outro homem, sacudindo o polegar à pessoa ofendida.

— Não é _ela_. — disse Levi, revirando os olhos.

— Quê?

— Hanji não usa pronomes femininos ou masculinos, prefere os neutros. E está aqui porque estávamos fazendo rondas para nosso _trabalho_. A questão é: por que você não estava em Muralha Rose? Eu disse que queria sua resposta hoje.

— Oh, certo. — Eren olhou para Hanji e hesitantemente sorriu de volta quando ele(a) lançou-lhe um sorriso alarmantemente grande. Então Levi nem o estava caçando, isso foi um encontro ao acaso. Puxa, Eren tinha uma sorte de merda. — Bem, você disse três dias, mas não elaborou nem me disse um lugar ou horário, então o que esperava?

Os olhos de Levi se estreitaram com sua represália, aparentemente não acostumado a ser respondido dessa forma. — Pensei que era bem óbvio, já que sempre nos encontramos em Muralha Rose, que lá seria o local designado.

— Então o que, você esperava que eu ficasse lá sem fazer nada o dia inteiro só esperando você aparecer? Acha que meu mundo gira em sua volta? Eu tenho coisas para fazer também, _Capitão_. — vociferou Eren.

— Espere, espere - Muralha Rose? Esse não é o bordel? — interrompeu Hanji, sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração. Eren assentiu, confuso por sua confusão. Por que ele(a) parecia surpreso(a)? Pensou que Hanji soubesse tudo sobre o pequeno projeto de Levi; isso não era algo sancionado pelas Tropas de Exploração para início de conversa? Os olhos de Hanji se arregalaram e subitamente atacou Levi com um sorriso idiota. — Oh meu Deus, ele é de Muralha Rose?! _Finalmente_! Oh, Levi, estou tão feliz por você! — Levi deu um empurrão nele(a) com uma expressão enojada, mas Hanji simplesmente voltou-se para Eren sem perturbação e segurou-o pelos ombros. — Eren, não é? Eren, sua doce bola de alegria. Olhe para você, sua coisa linda, eu não sei como você fez isso, mas quero agradecê-lo muito. É por isso que Levi tem estado tão alegre ultimamente! — Eren olhou de relance para Levi duvidosamente, tentando ver alguma evidência dessa alegada "alegria". Levi estava fitando Hanji furiosamente, seu maxilar cerrado tão forte que Eren podia ver um músculo contraindo em sua bochecha. Do que diabos Hanji estava falando?

A compreensão então o atingiu e ele encarou Levi com um sorriso maligno. Parece que Levi era um tanto puritano então.

— Ele estava um pouco nervoso no início, mas logo eu consegui fazê-lo se abrir .— Lançou a Hanji uma piscadela exagerada. — Se é que me entende...

Hanji emitiu gritinhos que eram ambos deleitados e escandalizados, mãos cobrindo a boca alegremente. Eren decidiu que, na verdade, gostava dele(a). Teria continuado as provocações se Levi não tivesse interferido, agarrando-o pela gola de sua camisa e marchando-os para um pouco longe dali, com firmes instruções a Hanji para "ficar exatamente onde está, seu monte de merda depravado".

Levi o soltou com um empurrão que mandou Eren tropeçando para a frente; certo, talvez ele tenha merecido isso. Independente da agressão, Eren não conseguia se sentir arrependido ou intimidado, e se virou para encarar Levi com um sorriso largo.

— Por que ela não sabe sobre mim?

— _Ele(a)_. — corrigiu Levi, aprumando seu uniforme.

— Quê? Ah, sim, claro, _ele(a)_. Por que não sabe sobre mim? — Levi o fitou por um longo tempo, então suspirou, olhando para o outro lado, em direção à _Masjid_. As rezas haviam agora terminado e as pessoas lentamente circulavam para fora da grandiosa estrutura, dispersando-se sobre o chão de mosaicos enquanto procuravam por sapatos e familiares deslocados.

— Ninguém mais sabe, idiota. Eu tomei a decisão de não reportar sua situação e ao invés disso ofertá-lo um acordo eu mesmo. Você acha que se eu saísse por aí difundindo seu caso pela base inteira ele ficaria em segredo por muito tempo? — Eren fez um bico, mas se rendeu; Levi tinha razão. Então isso era só entre eles?

— Então, qual é o veredito? — Levi fixou seu olhar duro como aço nele e Eren se mexeu desconfortável debaixo da inspeção.

— Bem, nunca houve realmente uma escolha para mim, não é?

— Eu te dei uma escolha. — Eren riu ironicamente.

— Chantagem não é uma escolha, Levi. É a ilusão de uma. Como se eu realmente fosse um dia escolher ter minha família inteira assassinada ao invés do que você tem a oferecer.

— Isso é um pouco melodramático. — disse Levi, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Na verdade, não. — revidou Eren. Levi o examinou em silêncio por um momento antes de encolher os ombros. Eren desembrulhou o xale de seus ombros e começou a enrolá-lo em volta de sua cabeça. Jean e Marco estavam por perto e não seria bom que o vissem conversando com um soldado. Provavelmente estariam procurando por ele agora que havia meio que desaparecido sem explicações. Ele esperava que isso acabasse antes que Mikasa notasse sua ausência também.

— Tudo bem então, fechado. E em ótima hora também, porque já tenho a tarefa certa para você. — Eren olhou para o mais velho com cautela. Tudo que Levi dissera foi que Eren deveria completar qualquer serviço a que fosse atribuído sem reclamações ou perguntas; o Capitão poderia mandá-lo matar alguém e ele ainda teria que fazê-lo. Eren mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente, seu desconforto parecendo apenas divertir o outro homem.

— Já ouviu falar de um homem chamado Vulture? — Os olhos de Eren se estreitaram; ele não gostava do rumo que isso estava tomando. Vulture era o líder de um grande cartel de drogas que operava no distrito vizinho de Nedlay. É claro que Eren já _ouviu falar_ dele; qualquer pessoa que tenha tido o menor contato com o submundo de Trost sabia sobre Vulture. Também sabiam que deveriam ficar bem longe dele e de qualquer coisa relacionada a ele.

Eren assentiu hesitantemente e Levi pareceu satisfeito. — Ótimo, isso me poupa de entrar nos detalhes chatos. Bem, para ser breve, eu o quero. — Eren fez uma careta.

— Acho que isso é um pouco vago demais, Senhor. O que exatamente você quer que eu faça?

— Você vai fazer a parte divertida. Vai se infiltrar na sede de Vulture. — Eren hesitou, tropeçando para trás.

— Você é doido! — Abaixou sua voz para um sussurro irritado, olhando de relance à sua volta para checar se ninguém notara sua reação para então voltar-se a Levi. — E como é que eu iria fazer isso? Por que você quer que _eu_ faça isso?! Entendo que você me ache bom com o DMT, mas certamente não sou melhor do que você, e você ainda é treinado para isso!

— Não é sua proficiência com o DMT que o torna ideal para isso, mas sim sua malandragem, suas habilidades de combate relativamente boas, sua experiência trabalhando em Muralha Rose e, por último... — Levi fez um gesto apontando para o corpo de Eren. — Sua aparência.

Eren arregalou os olhos para o mais velho. — Está tentando me _bajular_? O que minha aparência tem a ver com isso?

— Vulture tem uma inclinação particular por jovens de... Perfil como o seu. — Oh, Deus. Eren engasgou.

— Esse é seu jeito educado de dizer que ele gosta de transar com garotos? — Levi fez uma careta e teve a decência de parecer levemente culpado. — Se "juventude" é minha característica mais importante aqui, então você não está meio que qualificado para fazer isso ao invés de mim? Quer dizer, você realmente parece... — A voz de Eren esvaiu-se até o silêncio ante a expressão de Levi. Certo, então comentários relacionados à altura não eram permitidos. Devidamente anotado.

— Acredite, eu me sentiria muito mais confortável indo lá sozinho ou mandando um dos meus melhores soldados, mas nossos rostos são bem conhecidos por aqui, especialmente por quem tem alguma razão para tomar cuidado conosco. Geralmente eu não sou de elogiar facilmente, mas você tem uma boa cabeça em seus ombros. Com sua desenvoltura e raciocínio rápido, isso não deve ser difícil para você.

O peito de Eren inflou perante o elogio. Capitão Levi, líder implacável das Tropas de Exploração, basicamente o escolheu a dedo para uma missão ultra secreta como o possível melhor candidato para o melhor das Tropas. Ele podia ainda não gostar do homem, mas demoraria um pouco mais para livrar-se dos anos de veneração e adoração que nutriu por ele. Ser enaltecido pelo Capitão ainda significava mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

— Então é isso? Essa é a tarefa? — Sem querer desdenhar do serviço, mas Levi não era tolo. Ele devia ter um plano decente; não era do tipo de agir às cegas e colocar inocentes em perigo sem necessidade, mesmo que esse inocente seja algum moleque sujo de rua. Se isso era tudo o que precisaria fazer para garantir que a boca de Levi ficasse fechada e Mikasa e Armin a salvo, era um risco que ele estava mais do que disposto a tomar. Independente de tudo o que foi dito e feito, no fim nas contas Eren ainda confiava no Capitão das Tropas de Exploração.

Levi o olhou de soslaio, prudentemente. — Como assim, "então é isso"? O que, mergulhar direto no covil podre de criminosos e assassinos de sangue frio praticamente embrulhado para presente para ser devorado não é eletrizante o suficiente para você? Venha, ande comigo. É melhor pelo menos nos movermos para que ninguém ouça a conversa inteira.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer... — Eren deu uma corrida para alcançar o mais velho, que tinha uma passada surpreendentemente rápida para um homem de sua estatura. Pensando melhor, provavelmente era melhor não mencionar que ele estava inesperadamente tranquilo sobre a solicitação. Vai que Levi resolve usar isso como uma deixa para pensar em alguma outra incumbência absurda para ele; não ficaria surpreso se ele fizesse isso. — Só quis dizer que tudo o que eu teria que fazer seria... — Espere, _o que_ ele teria que fazer? Tudo que sabia era que Levi queria Vulture e, para alcançar seus objetivos, Eren teria que se esgueirar em sua propriedade. De alguma forma, sua aparência, experiência no bordel e "raciocínio rápido" também entrariam em cena. Espere um momento, o que Levi quis dizer com "praticamente embrulhado para presente para ser devorado"?!

Levi o observou em silêncio, aparentemente esperando que chegasse à mesma conclusão sozinho. Ele apertou os lábios com a expressão de olhos arregalados de Eren, o qual não duvidou que foi para esconder um sorriso. Ele parou e Levi o esperou, cruzando os braços e aguardando calado enquanto Eren colocava os pensamentos em ordem.

— O que precisarei fazer exatamente, Senhor? E qual será meu papel para conseguir pegar Vulture? — exigiu, olhos apertados. Levi esperava que ele simplesmente acertasse a cabeça do mafioso com um taco, jogasse-o em seu ombro e voasse com o DMT para fora de cena em direção ao pôr do sol?

— Eu preciso que você encontre e imobilize o alvo. A questão é: eu soube que Vulture é tão paranoico que troca de quarto todas as noites, ainda por cima num padrão imprevisível. Se eu apenas soubesse onde ele está, seria fácil invadir, mas o próximo passo é não alertá-lo para minha presença. Ouvi dizer que ele dorme com um olho aberto e um cão de guarda enorme tomando conta dele. Não duvido de minha discrição, mas prefiro não arriscar tanto; seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse ter certeza de não ser detectado por Vulture, e é aí que você entra. — Levi olhou em volta furtivamente e inclinou a cabeça para a frente em uma ordem para Eren continuar andando. Relutante, ele obedeceu. Isso estava soando cada vez menos agradável.

Ele não era tolo, conseguia fazer as contas. Ele teria que agir como isca. Seduzir o alvo e se permitir ser levado a seu quarto, onde certamente iria de alguma forma alertar Levi de sua localização. Sem contar que, se entendeu corretamente, era esperado que ele, de alguma forma... _Imobilizasse_ o alvo.

— Eu sou ladrão, não um espião! O que diabos o faz pensar que sou capaz de fazer isso? Como devo alertá-lo onde estou sem que Vulture perceba e como farei para ter certeza de que ele esteja abatido quando você chegar? _Se_ você chegar. — adicionou Eren em voz baixa.

— Olhe para você, se não é uma grande massa de otimismo? Relaxe, garoto, não se preocupe se vou ou não fazer meu trabalho, deveria estar preocupado é com você mesmo. Se der merda e você se entregar, uma extração será quase impossível. Foque em não estragar tudo. Além disso, acabei de lhe dizer por que acho que é capaz de fazê-lo. Estou nas Tropas há mais de meia década, está sugerindo que não sei o que estou fazendo? — Eren hesitou com o tom severo de Levi. Quando ele falava daquele jeito, Eren não podia deixar de se sentir levemente atordoado por tamanha defesa de suas habilidades. Estava mesmo sendo repreendido por duvidar de si mesmo? O homem também era um prodígio; o mais jovem Capitão das Tropas de Exploração de todos os tempos, o Soldado Mais Forte da Humanidade e, bem, seu "ex"-herói. Tê-lo sendo tão veemente sobre o potencial de Eren quando ele mesmo não conseguia definitivamente era algo impactante. — Olhe, amanhã à noite é o festival da Colheita, não é? — Eren assentiu. Aonde ele queria chegar? Qual era a relevância da celebração da colheita anual para a missão? — Eu te darei uma pistola de sinalização que você deverá atirar da janela do quarto em que estiver. Posso garantir que o barulho será abafado pelos outros sons de fogos de artifício e música, e mesmo a luz não será notada por causa dos fogos. Ao menos para olhos não treinados. Entretanto, eu estarei vigiando e, assim que vir o sinal, estarei a caminho e a essa altura seu trabalho estará praticamente acabado. Só mantenha a janela aberta quando eu chegar e esteja pronto para sair de lá em um piscar de olhos.

Ele tinha tudo planejado; até o tempo perfeitamente cronometrado. Esse plano não funcionaria em nenhum outro momento que não no clamor das celebrações noturnas para fornecer cobertura. Eren ficou maravilhado com a visão do jovem Capitão. Havia uma razão para ele nunca parecer perturbado ou indeciso; estava sempre dois passos à frente.

— E como eu irei subjugá-lo? Não acho que seja capaz de cansá-lo ao ponto de ficar inconsciente em um tempo tão curto sozinho... — Eren riu levemente, mas logo fechou a cara vendo o olhar afiado de Levi, como se o mais velho estivesse alarmado por sua insinuação. Ele só fez uma piada, mas pelo visto Levi não gostava desse tipo de humor.

— Eu lhe darei uma droga que você terá que encontrar um jeito de dar a ele. Virá em uma seringa, mas também pode ser administrada em comida e bebida, então se puder colocar na comida dele, será o ideal. Apelar pela injeção será necessário apenas se esgotar todas as outras alternativas, já que não é exatamente discreto, e ele provavelmente lutará, caso em que duvido que você sairia vencedor. Além disso... — Levi diminuiu o passo até parar e Eren fez o mesmo, observando o homem de cabelos negros atentamente. Ele parecia estar ponderando suas próximas palavras cuidadosamente e Eren supôs que estava para dizer algo crucial. — Eu espero que você não tenha que... _Fazer_ nada. Se ele te oferecer comidas e bebidas, o que tenho certeza de que vai, sugiro que aproveite a oportunidade para colocar a medicação, dessa forma você será poupado.

Ele estava franzindo o cenho enquanto assistia as outras pessoas passarem por eles, mas Eren teve a impressão de que Levi estava imensamente desconfortável discutindo o tópico. Eren já havia antecipado que a situação se desenvolveria desse jeito. Ele não era estranho aos prazeres carnais e, graças ao seu trabalho em Muralha Rose, sexo era algo que via com o mesmo distanciamento objetivo de qualquer outro serviço comercial. Mas isso não o deixava mais ansioso para se engajar em tais atividades com um homem como Vulture. Levi evitou a ideia de Eren ter que chegar às vias de fato como se fosse o pior dos cenários e o jovem finalmente considerou a possibilidade de que o mais velho não o via apenas como uma ferramenta conveniente e descartável; ele queria o melhor resultado possível e isso incluía Eren saindo ileso, física e emocionalmente. Pode ter sido ameaçado e chantageado, mas Levi parecia ter alguma moral, observou Eren secamente.

— Enfim, isso é o básico; explicarei os detalhes amanhã à noite. Nos encontraremos na cobertura da Estupa _Kirmizi_ ao pôr do sol, sabe de qual estou falando? — Eren assentiu e Levi continuou. — Ah, e... Vista algo bonito.

— Bonito como? — perguntou Eren, intrigado. Se Levi quis dizer chique, estava sem sorte. A definição de "chique" para Eren era qualquer peça de roupa que tivesse o menor número de buracos.

— Não sei, você vai seduzir um rei do crime. O que usaria se tivesse que fazer mais do que uma dança em Muralha Rose? — Levi dispensou a pergunta e se virou para o caminho por onde vieram. — Eu tenho que ir, deveria estar patrulhando e só lhe encontrei por pura sorte. Não ouse chegar atrasado ou eu mesmo vou te caçar e Vulture não será _nada_ em comparação. — Eren engoliu em seco perante o olhar severo que Levi fixou em sua direção, assentindo vigorosamente.

— Sim, Senhor. — Eren estava quase tentado a bater em continência. Assentindo aprovadoramente, o mais baixo partiu, murmurando algo como "É bom que Hanji não tenha se movido um mísero centímetro, merda".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Masjid_ : mesquita.
> 
> Estupa: também chamado de pagode, é um monumento construído para fins religiosos, sendo normalmente constituído de uma torre bem alta, mas os formatos das coberturas variam dependendo da região.


	13. O Resumo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem o atraso, mas boa leitura! :)

Levi inspecionou o terreno abaixo de sua posição, agachado no telhado carmesim da Estupa. Mike e Nanaba estavam em algum lugar atrás dele, verificando seus equipamentos e se certificando de que tudo estava em ordem para a missão. Ela deveria ser uma missão discreta; quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor, especialmente considerando o envolvimento de Eren. Levi escolhera seus soldados mais leais, em quem poderia confiar também para manter as bocas fechadas com isso em mente. Hanji também sabia sobre a missão, mas isso era inevitável; afinal, foi quem planejou a estratégia principal do plano. Sem contar que é quase impossível esconder algo de Hanji, de qualquer forma.

O burburinho de pessoas se preparando para as festividades do dia já podia ser ouvido; o som de baterias e tambores começando ali perto e o ar preenchido de risadas e animação. De vez em quando, fogos de artifício solitários eram atirados ao céu, provavelmente por alguma criança ansiosa demais, seguido de exclamações barulhentas. O ar estava cheirando a uma mistura de fumaça de explosivos e odor delicioso de carne de churrasco em preparo para as celebrações que estavam para começar. Era uma pena que ele estivesse sempre trabalhando no dia do Festival da Colheita, mas não é como se ele fosse normalmente se juntar às celebrações, de qualquer jeito.

O olhar de Levi retornou à forma colossal da residência de Vulture. O prédio inteiro era coberto de pequenos azulejos com intricados padrões azuis que cintilavam na fraca luz do crepúsculo. Um grande portal abobadado marcava a entrada da grande estrutura, e Levi já conseguia discernir as formas dos convidados congregando-se em preparação para a festa. Era um grande acontecimento; todo ano, Vulture dava uma festa notória em celebração ao Festival da Colheita, mas estava longe de ser convencional. Estava claro para Levi, mesmo dessa distância, quais dos "convidados" eram membros da elite nobre e quais eram seus "acompanhantes". Se tudo seguisse conforme o plano, Eren se misturaria perfeitamente entre os últimos.

— O rapaz que você mencionou. Acredito que esteja se aproximando. — Levi se virou ao ouvir a voz de Mike e olhou na direção indicada pelo mais alto com um aceno da desgrenhada cabeça. Dentro de minutos, a forma de Eren estava visível fatiando o ar no DMT com movimentos fluidos e praticados.

— Ele tem o equipamento. — observou Nanaba, com as sobrancelhas franzidas levemente. — Capitão, onde você arranjou esse garoto?

— Não importa agora, todas as preparações estão em ordem? — Os lábios de Nanaba formaram uma linha fina, mas ela assentiu sem mais questionamentos enquanto Eren se aproximava, frios olhos azuis assistindo-o com prudente interesse.

O pouso de Eren no telhado da Estupa estava longe de ser gracioso, mas ele se endireitou com um sorriso largo e sem fôlego. Estava claro pelo rubor exaltado de suas feições e pela forma como seus olhos brilhavam que ele adorava a adrenalina do DMT. Levi não ficaria surpreso se ele estivesse também ansioso pelos eventos dessa noite. Que desgraçado suicida.

Eren pareceu finalmente perceber a presença de todos e fitou a dupla desconhecida com curiosidade, inconscientemente dando um passo para mais próximo de Levi.

— Estes são Mike e Nanaba, Eren. Estarão nos dando suporte e ajudando na extração tanto sua quanto de Vulture e, caso dê tudo errado, ajudando você a sair de lá inteiro. Não se preocupe, eles são muito confiáveis. — Mike estendeu uma mão para Eren segurar e Nanaba ofereceu um sorriso caloroso que foi hesitantemente retornado. Ainda assim, movimentaram-se cautelosamente, os três fitando uns aos outros com prudência.

— Tá legal, Eren, tire seu equipamento. — Levi ignorou a expressão pesarosa de Eren. Ele conseguia entender bem; tendo usado o DMT por tanto tempo, entrar em qualquer situação minimamente perigosa sem ele era como andar desarmado e cego. Afinal, não seria tão fácil escapar do perigo sem poder sair voando com os cabos ao primeiro sinal de uma ameaça. Lentamente, o moreno desamarrou as tiras de couro, seus dedos se arrastando pelos cintos com relutância.

— Então, o que farei hoje exatamente, Levi? Você disse que explicaria melhor quando eu chegasse aqui. — Levi notou as sobrancelhas de Mike levantarem com o tom casual de Eren; todos na base ainda se referiam a Levi por seu título, não importa o quão próximos fossem. Ele apenas não teve tempo de corrigir os maneirismos do jovem; havia assuntos mais importantes para tratar no momento.

— Certo, bem, você está vendo ali embaixo? — Levi acenou com a cabeça na direção da propriedade de Vulture e Eren se aproximou para seguir seu olhar. — Está vendo as pessoas que não estão com roupas extravagantes? Todos os jovens homens e mulheres atraentes? Então, eles são todos acompanhantes trazidos para o único propósito de entreter os convidados. Essa não é uma festa normal; o que você vai encontrar lá dentro não será nada bonito, pelo que ouvi dizer. Na verdade, mesmo com sua experiência trabalhando no bordel e tendo visto o que já viu, deve ser ainda bem confrontante... Mas que diabos você está fazendo?! — Levi deu um passo para trás quando Eren começou a tirar a camisa. O rapaz parou com a peça marrom de mangas compridas na metade do caminho para olhar para Levi confuso.

— Você disse para eu me vestir como um garoto de programa.— Ele deu de ombros em resposta, retirando a blusa e descartando-a junto de onde deixara seu DMT. Levi piscou enquanto Eren aprumava suas calças e se endireitava, assistindo Levi com expectativa.

Eren estava usando apenas um par de calças elegantes verde-esmeralda com ornamentos dourados que brilhavam na luz baixa. Em volta de seu ombro, havia uma simples corrente de ouro e dois brincos dourados penduravam-se em suas orelhas. Eren franziu o cenho ante a inspeção de Levi, contorcendo-se constrangido sob seu olhar.

— Que foi? Esse é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas usam em Muralha Rose quando vão trabalhar. Será que exagerei com os brincos? — Eren puxou um dos pingentes envergonhado e olhou para onde Mike e Nanaba estavam parados em silêncio.

— Acho que você está incrível, Eren. — ofereceu Nanaba, com um sorriso terno. Mike grunhiu em acordo depois de receber uma forte cotovelada nas costelas e Nanaba virou-se para fitar Levi severamente, mas ele estava muito ocupado avaliando o traje de Eren para perceber.

— São calças de mulher? — Eren voltou-se para Levi quando ele falou.

— Bom, sim, são da minha irmã. Mas muitos rapazes as usam. Elas são mais agradáveis na área da cintura, são mais fáceis de tirar e geralmente são muito mais bonitas que as masculinas. — Eren virou para o lado para mostrar bem suas calças, gesticulando para suas costas e cintura a fim de ilustrar seu ponto. — Por quê? — Elas eram realmente bem bonitas. Levi fungou e desviou o olhar.

— Por nada. Enfim, foque-se, Eren, temos trabalho a fazer. — Levi assentiu para Mike, que deu um passo à frente com uma bolsa pequena de couro, a qual apresentou à sua frente calado. Eren pegou-a, olhando com uma expressão questionadora a Levi antes de dar uma olhada dentro.

— Essa bolsa contém a droga que você deve administrar em Vulture, bem como o sinalizador que precisará atirar da janela assim que estiver tudo limpo. Há uma seringa cheia e um frasco reserva caso dê algo errado; lembre-se, a seringa deve ser usada só em último caso. — Levi esperou Eren assentir antes de continuar. — Certo, ótimo. É assim que vai ser: basicamente, o que verá lá dentro será o equivalente a uma orgia glamourosa de pessoas ricas e gordas. Todo ano, Vulture tem um novo acompanhante trazido só para ele que será seu bichinho de estimação e, este ano, será você. — Eren parecia adequadamente horrorizado, seus grandes olhos destoantes piscando a Levi incrédulos.

— Como diabos você providenciou isto? — Ele tinha que admitir, o garoto estava aceitando essa situação toda muito bem. Claro, ele parecia apreensivo e alarmado, mas não demonstrou nenhuma vez qualquer sinal de reconsiderar seu envolvimento. Levi não era cruel, se Eren a qualquer momento expressasse o desejo de desistir, ele certamente o deixaria imediatamente e sem repercussões. Havia veteranos experientes na base que não se sujeitariam a fazer o que o rapaz está prestes a fazer.

— Não providenciamos. Não exatamente. Nós só... _Pegamos emprestado_ o jovem que estava arranjado e o substituímos. Não se preocupe, ele está bem. — Levi adicionou ante à expressão duvidosa de Eren por sua escolha de palavras. — Apenas entre lá, ninguém vai questionar.

Eren ficou embasbacado. — O que, simplesmente pisar lá dentro como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo e dizer para qualquer um que perguntar que eu sou o bode expiatório?! Você honestamente acredita que eles vão acreditar nisso?

— Sim, acredito. — Levi se virou para encarar Eren firmemente. — Eu te disse que havia uma razão para ter te escolhido e é isso que eu quis dizer quando falei que tinha a aparência certa. Você já sabe como agir, e com sua imagem, ninguém vai olhar duas vezes para você pela razão errada. Só... Pisque seus olhinhos esquisitos a qualquer um que faça contato visual e posso garantir que ficará bem. — Eren estremeceu com as palavras de Levi e desviou o olhar.

— Você é um imbecil. — O mais velho piscou, confuso.

— Você não quer mais fazer isso? Eu não vou forçá-lo. — O moreno riu sem humor e balançou a cabeça.

— Esquece. Então... Isso é tudo? Posso ir agora? — Levi franziu o cenho ao jovem.

— Nós esperaremos até o nascer do sol antes de considerar que o plano falhou. — respondeu Nanaba. — Vulture geralmente se retira aos seus aposentos relativamente cedo com seu acompanhante, então entre agora e o amanhecer você deve ter tempo mais do que o suficiente. Tem alguma arma com você? Nós teremos que interceptá-las; se for encontrado com uma adaga, você não irá muito longe.

Eren entregou uma pequena faca com uma carranca e Nanaba o ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas. — Sinto muito por isso, sei como é desconfortável estar desarmado, especialmente numa situação perigosa. Tem mais alguma pergunta? — Eren balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, correndo as mãos pelos bagunçados cabelos castanhos antes de assentir firmemente. Olhou para Nanaba e Mike resolutamente com expressão determinada.

— Bem... Desejem-me sorte. Quem sabe eu saia a tempo de ver os fogos. — Eren riu nervosamente e o som de um rojão sendo lançado por perto o fez se virar subitamente. Estava tentando com todas as forças esconder seu nervosismo.

— Olhe, garoto, você vai ficar bem. Você tem uma boa cabeça. Não escolhi você à toa; não confiaria muitos soldados a fazer o que você está prestes a fazer. — Eren não fez contato visual ao assentir. O quão nervoso será que estava?

Levi assistiu enquanto Mike bateu duas vezes no ombro de Eren encorajadoramente e Nanaba sorriu calorosamente e desejou-lhe boa sorte.

— Eu vou te ajudar a descer. — ofereceu Levi assim que estavam prontos, parados na beira do telhado. Eren revirou os olhos e zombou.

— Vocês dependem demais do DMT. — E, com um sorriso de despedida, Eren se lançou para fora da cobertura e desapareceu em direção ao chão.

— Oh, meu D... — Nanaba correu para o lado de Levi e Mike se juntou a eles do outro lado do mais baixo. Juntos, assistiram Eren se esticar bem a tempo de se segurar numa viga saliente de uma construção vizinha e se atirar na direção da janela oposta com o impulso adquirido. Ele se agarrou na soleira da janela e, virando seu corpo, arrancou pelo caminho de onde viera, ziguezagueando entre as duas paredes até alcançar o chão em segurança.

Levi exalou uma respiração que nem percebeu que estava segurando e ouviu Nanaba fazer o mesmo.

— Tenha cuidado, Eren! — gritou Nanaba quando o jovem olhou ao seu redor furtivamente antes de começar a caminhar entre os edifícios aglomerados na direção da sede de Vulture. Levi balançou sua cabeça e suspirou, pinçando a ponte de seu nariz enquanto via Eren tecer com hábeis movimentos entre as sombras e desaparecer. As paredes de argila das construções reluziam diferentes cores devido aos fogos de artifício que agora começavam a ser atirados e elevavam-se até o céu do crepúsculo até explodir espetacularmente acima de suas cabeças. Era a distração perfeita e Levi sabia que mesmo ele teria dificuldade em perceber qualquer coisa fora do normal no meio do tumulto se fosse um segurança de Vulture. Ainda assim, não podia deixar de se sentir nervoso. Ele precisava se distrair com alguma coisa antes que começasse a pensar demais nisso.

— Por Deus, aquele moleque vai me dar um aneurisma. — Virou-se para reunir os suprimentos espalhados. Eles teriam que se mover agora para um local de emboscada predeterminado que lhes daria uma boa visão do complexo inteiro para poderem ver o sinalizador de onde quer que Eren o atirasse.

— Parece que você está preocupado, Levi. — Nanaba disse com um sorriso na voz ao se juntar a ele.

— Preocupado que o pirralho desajeitado vá mandar esse plano todo à merda? É, estou, um pouco. — Levi notou Nanaba balançar a cabeça.

— Que foi?

— Eu não disse nada. — disse ela, de uma forma que sugeria que havia muito o que ela gostaria de falar.

Levi revirou os olhos e se dirigiu à beira mais distante do telhado para terminar de empacotar as coisas, apanhando a camisa e equipamento de Eren. Ele não tinha tempo para a reprovação silenciosa de Nanaba; estava no meio de uma missão e havia assuntos mais importantes para se preocupar. Sua prioridade no momento era Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estupa, novamente: também chamado de pagode, é um monumento construído para fins religiosos, sendo normalmente constituído de uma torre bem alta, mas os formatos das coberturas variam dependendo da região.


	14. O Covil de Vulture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Eren hesitou em frente de uma loja fechada, seus dedos roçando na pequena bolsa de couro amarrada ao seu quadril provavelmente pela enésima vez desde que a pendurou ali. A rua escura estava iluminada apenas pelo brilho ocasional de fogos de artifício quando atirados ao céu chiando, suas paredes de argila e tijolos explodindo em cores antes de desvanecer de volta às sombras. O ar cheirava a fumaça dos fogos e comidas das barracas do festival nas ruas próximas onde os cidadãos celebravam a colheita. Eren ignorou o ronco insistente de seu estômago e se virou na direção do castelo de Vulture, longe dos tentadores sons de folia e diversão. O que ele não daria para deixar a missão de lado e reunir-se com seus amigos nas celebrações. Jean e Marco o haviam convidado para assistir aos fogos na praça da cidade, mas ele se recusara, alegando que precisaria trabalhar em Muralha Rose. Marco sorriu de forma complacente, mas o olhar de Jean foi crítico - o que era compreensível, o trabalho de Eren no bordel não era muito frequente e, já que o negócio ficava sossegado em feriados como este, seria improvável que ele fosse chamado. Mesmo assim, não foi questionado mais a fundo, então ele conseguiu escapar com facilidade.

Eren respirou fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo na rua principal que o levaria a seu destino. Ele iria morrer em um dos dias mais agitados do ano. Nunca encontrariam seu corpo no meio de toda a desordem, até porque os homens de Vulture deviam ser muito bons em se livrar de restos mortais. Ele duvidava que até o Mais Forte da Humanidade pudesse salvá-lo agora.

A mansão de Vulture elevava-se suntuosa e intimidante diante dele, com a arquitetura cheia de torres parecendo mais um local de adoração do que a propriedade de um nefasto líder de um cartel de drogas. As paredes azulejadas cintilavam belamente na luz dos fogos e rojões e os convidados reunidos do lado de fora assistiam ao show de fogos com olhos brilhando enquanto esperavam para poder entrar. A visão dos seguranças da entrada - dois homens grandalhões e corpulentos vestidos de preto com tatuagens pretas em suas cabeças raspadas e sabres pendurados em suas cinturas - deixou Eren paralisado no meio da aglomeração de pessoas que aguardavam. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Eren tirou um momento para analisar criticamente o plano. Esta era uma péssima ideia; como Levi poderia saber sobre o que acontece nas festas de Vulture? De onde ele pode ter tirado tal informação, e o quão confiável poderia ser? Ele disse que Eren conseguiria simplesmente entrar e ninguém o questionaria, mas ver a forma como os seguranças examinavam cada convidado antes de admiti-los fez Eren duvidar seriamente disso. Talvez precisaria de uma senha? Um aperto de mão secreto ou algum tipo de talismã que só os convidados exclusivos teriam? Certamente um rei do crime não admitiria qualquer um que estivesse andando na rua por perto em uma das noites mais cheias do ano e quisesse entrar? Mas até aí, você precisaria ser suicida ou maluco para tentar entrar de penetra em uma festa de um criminoso desse naipe em primeiro lugar.

Eren não teve muito tempo para se afligir com os detalhes, já que logo se encontrou engolido pela corrente da multidão, sendo empurrado lentamente na direção da entrada com ou sem seu consentimento. A entrada era grandiosa e enorme; um largo portal emoldurado pelo que pareciam ser milhares de penas de pavão cravadas individualmente na pedra e revestidas de pintura dourada. Uma lasca dessa porta era provavelmente mais valiosa do que tudo que Eren já possuíra em toda a sua vida. Por Deus, ele definitivamente não pertencia a esse lugar. A essa gente, essa situação, essas _roupas_. Os guardas o dariam por invasor a quilômetros dali, ele tinha certeza de que estava suando em bicas. Eren procurou freneticamente por uma rota de fuga; Levi disse que ele poderia desistir, não disse? Ele poderia deixar para uma próxima, certamente Levi não inventaria uma coisa tão assustadora quanto essa? O coração de Eren batia em pânico e alto em sua cabeça ao perceber com crescente receio que não tinha saída. As pessoas estavam muito amontoadas, ele mal podia se virar, quanto menos se _mover_ contra a corrente. Engoliu em seco e aceitou seu destino, vendo a entrada se aproximando com olhos arregalados e assustados. Ele estivera tão veemente para fazer isso nem dez minutos atrás no telhado da Estupa; o que mudou? O que aconteceu com toda a bravata e confiança? Certo, ele deixou para trás com Levi e sua estúpida e teimosa ânsia em se mostrar na frente do Capitão.

Sua mente instintivamente começou a formular possíveis mentiras para regurgitar uma vez que fosse inevitavelmente chamado pelos guardas. Será que o deixariam se explicar ou o linchariam antes que tivesse a chance? Não, não, alguns desses convidados pareciam ser realmente de alto escalão, e bater num garoto até a morte na frente deles não seria agradável, certo? Mas ainda assim, eles _eram_ todos convidados de Vulture; talvez tal cena fosse um espetáculo divertido para essas pessoas? Provavelmente até torceriam. Ah, meu Deus. Meu _Deus_.

— ...Senhor? — Eren piscou para o guarda dos portões do inferno. A morte piscou de volta para ele, impaciente.

— Perdão? — balbuciou Eren, seu olhar viajando nervosamente entre os dois guardas praticamente idênticos. Será que eram gêmeos? Era impressionante, uma bela ideia mesmo. Eren lambeu seus lábios secos e arriscou um sorriso cortês. Estava feliz por sua voz não ter tremido, pelo menos.

— Está junto com um convidado? — O guarda da esquerda olhou por sobre a cabeça de Eren, procurando na massa de pessoas como se esperasse que alguém aparecesse e reclamasse a posse de Eren. Oh, certo; ele era um acompanhante. Era o que ele parecia ser, então é isso o que eles esperavam.

— Hm, não, eu estou aqui por Vulture? — Era assim que ele deveria falar? Deveria ter dito de forma mais autoritária? Não deveria ter soado tão inseguro, dizendo como uma pergunta poderia atrair suspeitas.

— Oh, então é _você_ o especial de hoje? — Eren franziu o cenho ao segurança da direita por sua escolha de palavras, mas aparentemente era uma piada, porque o da esquerda explodiu em risadas e socou o braço do parceiro. Eren olhou entre os dois inseguro, esperando ansiosamente para que se recuperassem da "piada" e dessem as instruções.

— Só estávamos nos perguntando quando você chegaria; certo, bem, pode entrar. Rápido, já começou a festa e o chefe está ficando entediado. — O guarda da direita abriu espaço e gesticulou para que entrasse e Eren olhou para ele, não acreditando que tenha sido tão simples, apenas para perceber que ele já passara para o próximo convidado na fila. Hesitante, ele atravessou a soleira da entrada até o território de Vulture e foi imediatamente engolido pelo ambiente escassamente iluminado e pelo aroma de incensos.

Levou um momento para seus olhos se ajustarem, mas quando o fizeram, Eren mal teve a presença de espírito para continuar andando e não bloquear a entrada com admiração pela visão à sua frente. O teto consistia de cúpulas atrás de cúpulas até onde os olhos alcançavam, meticulosamente preenchidas com pequenos azulejos azuis, amarelos e brancos para dar a ilusão de um céu noturno estilizado. Cacos de vidro posicionados estrategicamente no centro das estrelas e em volta da lua refletiam a luz fraca de velas para realçar a mágica ilusão. Havia pilares ladrilhados de forma similar espalhados pelo grande saguão de entrada e servos carregados de grandes bandejas douradas com doces e petiscos saborosas traçavam habilmente seus caminhos entre convidados e pilares, suas expressões cuidadosamente treinadas de maneira profissional. Todos usavam vestes brancas idênticas que não cobriam quase nada, com pequenas grinaldas de flores em suas cabeças e argolas douradas em volta de seus pulsos e pescoços. Todo o espaço estava iluminado apenas pelas lanternas nas paredes e candelabros posicionados em postes altos pelo recinto. Os lustres extravagantes pendurados no teto permaneciam apagados, provavelmente para manter o efeito íntimo da luz fraca. Eren levou um momento para dar uma olhada nos convidados; todos os lordes vestidos em seus melhores trajes com sabres enfeitados de joias embainhados em suas cinturas e as damas cobertas de deslumbrantes joias de ouro, pedras preciosas do tamanho de globos oculares cintilando em suas gargantas e pulsos. Os dedos de Eren estremeceram com sua aproximação, seus instintos o implorando para aproveitar a oportunidade, mas ele ignorou o impulso. Uma vez que Vulture estivesse drogado e desmaiado em seu quarto, Eren teria tempo suficiente para agarrar todos os cinzeiros de cristal e objetos valiosos que conseguisse.

— Você está aqui por Vulture? — Eren olhou para a criada que estava ao seu lado, dirigindo-se a ele. Era uma linda garota - na verdade, _todos_ os empregados pareciam belíssimos e lembravam espíritos da floresta ou algo parecido - com pele marrom escura que brilhava como ébano e perfeita na luz quente, grandes olhos castanhos e longos cabelos pretos penteados em uma trança elegante que se alongava até suas costas. Eren assentiu calado, ainda incapaz de formar palavras. Toda essa experiência era surreal, ele estava tão fora de sua zona de conforto. Ele até podia _parecer_ pertencer a isso, vestido como os outros acompanhantes presentes, mas ele nunca esteve numa situação como essa em toda a sua vida e jamais esperava estar. Muralha Rose era bem impressionante, já que afinal atendia aos clientes mais abastados da cidade, mas não chegava nem aos pés da ostentadora grandiosidade do palácio de Vulture.

— Por favor, me siga. — Eren mostrou um sorriso apertado à jovem e seguiu-a quando ela começou a liderar o caminho para fora do saguão de entrada. Ele atravessou uma cortina de contas que chacoalhou e badalou com o movimento e foi conduzido por um grande lance de escadas de mármore para onde aparentemente o evento principal acontecia abaixo. O aposento se expandiu para um grande salão onde muitos dos convidados já pareciam estar "celebrando". A decoração era consistente por toda a parte, mas a atmosfera era significantemente diferente. Enquanto o salão de entrada ficava reservado para conversas leves e trivialidades, Eren percebeu que Levi não estava brincando quando mencionou algo sobre uma orgia de ricos. Bem, não era exatamente uma _orgia_. O quarto era preenchido por sofás e conjuntos de assentos reunidos em volta de mesas de comida e narguilé. Pessoas recostavam-se nos móveis em duplas, trios ou mais e, num olhar superficial, pareciam não estar fazendo nada além de se aconchegar e conversar baixinho enquanto bebiam. Mas em uma inspeção mais atenta, Eren começou a reparar em mãos deslizando por baixo de cintas, alisando sutil e vagarosamente, e beijos indulgentes sendo compartilhados. Os empregados aqui também pareciam oferecer mais do que somente comes e bebes. Havia um grupo de músicos sentados em uma plataforma elevada no final do pátio, imersos em sua música que ecoava pelo aposento. Uma linda cantora estava sentada no centro deles, suas saias fúcsia reluzindo com contas espalhadas em volta do tecido enquanto cantava as palavras de uma música desconhecida de olhos fechados e mãos tatuadas de henna com joias brilhantes apoiadas em seu colo. Ela parecia tão serena apesar do cenário e Eren brevemente se perguntou se seria o resultado de admirável profissionalismo ou apenas prática por ter se apresentado em eventos como esse muitas vezes antes.

Era surpreendente, sim, mas não _chocante_. Eren não tinha certeza sobre o que Levi quis dizer quando falou que poderia ser bem confrontante apesar de sua experiência em Muralha Rose. Isso estava longe de ser a coisa mais explícita que Eren já vira; salvo pelas mulheres de topless, nem havia muita nudez. Era, francamente, bem inofensivo. Havia casais pressionados contra paredes e contorcendo-se entre almofadas e Eren podia arriscar um palpite sobre o que estavam fazendo, mas não era ofensivo nem nada. Todos estavam apenas fazendo o que queriam sem se importar com seus vizinhos.

Tendo assimilado seus arredores, Eren finalmente começou a prestar mais atenção ao homem no qual se focaria esta noite. Provavelmente, ele não seria colocado em situações comprometedoras se analisasse o que estava à sua volta agora. Procurou pelo salão por algum tipo de trono ou área isolada que revelaria a posição de Vulture, mas não viu nada do gênero. Sua guia não mostrava sinal de parar também, conduzindo-o objetivamente pelo tumulto completamente imperturbado pelo ambiente à sua volta. Bem, ele supôs que ela deveria estar acostumada a essa altura.

O ar cheirava intensamente ao aroma de frutas dos narguilés e incensos misturado ao odor de feromônios e suor. O lugar fora desenhado para isso; a luz baixa, a mobília macia e almofadada e a música lenta e íntima gritavam sexo. Não era tão explícito quanto certos aposentos em Muralha Rose reservados para "atividades em grupo", mas era muito mais luxuoso e exagerado, e não parecia tanto com uma transação de negócios. Os gemidos que estava ouvindo não eram falsos e movidos pelo dinheiro; havia algo inerentemente diferente entre sexo por prazer e sexo por negócios. Ele não tinha muita - bem, na verdade, _nenhuma_ \- experiência com o primeiro, mas não pôde evitar de se sentir intrigado. Ele nunca ligou ou foi muito afetado pelo que acontecia no bordel; era tudo um ato ensaiado e ele era um assistente de palco que estava francamente entediado com o roteiro, mas se encontrou absorto na atmosfera agora. Talvez eles estivessem exalando afrodisíacos através das ventilações ou incensos? Ele sabia que faziam isso às vezes em Muralha Rose. Isso explicaria seu estado delirante agora. Devia ter colocado um véu na boca; às vezes faziam isso no bordel e ele notou alguns dos convidados usando máscaras, então não seria estranho.

— Por aqui, senhor. — Eren percebeu que já haviam chegado ao fim do salão e pararam em frente a uma entrada para outro aposento coberta por uma espessa cortina de veludo. A garota abriu passagem para ele, segurando uma das cortinas e esperando que entrasse.

— Você não vem? — Ele tentou não soar nervoso enquanto espreitava pela passagem, mas era difícil fazer isso quanto tudo que conseguia discernir era uma longa escada iluminada apenas por velas ocasionais desaparecendo sinistramente na escuridão.

— Não, senhor, apenas siga as escadas e elas te levarão à festa privada de Vulture. — A garota sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos; ela parecia honestamente entediada por toda a experiência. Eren descontou sua preocupação no lábio inferior, mordendo-o.

— Como saberei quem é Vulture? — Ele não tinha nenhuma descrição para se basear. Pensando agora, Levi não disse quase nada. Ele era velho ou jovem? De que cor era sua pele? Estaria coberto em cicatrizes e tatuagens como algum bandido comum? A garota piscou para ele, aparentemente surpresa por sua pergunta. Sua completa falta de expressão o lembrou de Levi com aquela máscara frustrantemente apática.

— Você saberá. — disse ela secamente antes de se curvar numa polida reverência e virar-se para partir, deixando Eren boquiaberto.

Ele fez uma careta às costas dela. Bem, aquilo foi irritantemente inútil e vagamente assustador. Virou-se novamente para acessar a cortina escura e abriu-a de novo, esticando sua cabeça para espiar os degraus que desciam para as trevas. Ele não conseguia sequer distinguir sons por causa do barulho dos músicos que estavam no palco bem ao lado da porta. Com uma mão colocada protetoramente sobre a bolsa em seu quadril, Eren respirou fundo para se estabilizar. O que ele daria para ter sua adaga consigo agora.

Com o coração martelando alto em seu peito, Eren lentamente começou a descer ao covil de Vulture.


	15. O Salão dos Prazeres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

As pálidas escadas de mármore estavam geladas sob seus pés descalços. Uma de suas mãos se arrastava pela parede de pedra à esquerda e a outra apertava a bolsa no seu quadril enquanto fazia o caminho em espiral cautelosamente escada abaixo. Os ruídos do salão principal ficavam cada vez mais distantes atrás dele e seus sentidos estavam em alerta máximo para o som de passos se aproximando ou qualquer coisa parecida. O que ele deveria esperar ao pé das escadas? Seria uma versão menor e mais íntima da festa que deixou para trás ou algo completamente diferente? O ar era parado e frio aqui embaixo; estava definitivamente debaixo da terra agora. Não haveria saídas de fácil acesso nesse fosso, então, se precisasse fazer uma fuga rápida, teria que escalar estes mesmos degraus e correr pelo salão principal pelo mesmo caminho de onde veio. Eren engoliu em seco nervosamente com esse pensamento. Seria improvável que conseguisse escapar assim.

Ele conseguia ouvir o som de um [_qanun_](http://www.logosfoundation.org/instrum_gwr/zi/salah-eddin-maraqa-qanun-03.jpg) agora, misturado assustadoramente a uma voz feminina. Eren sentiu seus passos vacilarem no último degrau à medida que a música o inundava. Os sons de [_riqqs_](http://www.schlagwerk.com/uploads/tx_schlagwerk_products/RT_Riqq_web.jpg) e [_kamanjas_](https://nuishbellaluna.files.wordpress.com/2012/04/kamanja.jpg) estavam abafados, mas discerníveis entre o baixo murmúrio de vozes e tinidos de copos. Ele se forçou a continuar e chegou na frente de uma soleira coberta por uma cortina de pedras e contas de vidro brilhante. Um pesado pano marrom que normalmente deveria cobrir toda a entrada estava puxado para o lado e amarrado, então Eren conseguia enxergar o aposento lá dentro. A luz era fraca, somente com o pequeno tremeluzir de velas nos candelabros altos e o brilho reprimido de palitos de incenso pairando em bandejas espalhadas pelo salão. Este cômodo era bem menor do que o salão principal, mas parecia ter o mesmo layout básico, com seções separadas em volta de estações de narguilé e bandejas de iguarias em cima de mesas baixas. Porém, não havia sofás ou assentos aqui. O chão de azulejo estava coberto de tapeçaria persa, almofadas e luxuosos cobertores de pelos projetados para o máximo conforto. Parecia tão convidativo. Eren estava tentado a deslizar para baixo das quentes dobras das pilhas de cobertores para se aninhar e dormir depois de seu longo dia, mas a maior parte do espaço já estava ocupada e certamente não era por pessoas dormindo. Hesitantemente, ele atravessou a cortina, com cuidado para fazer o menor barulho possível a fim de evitar chamar atenção.

Levi tinha razão.

Se o salão principal era tranquilo para os padrões de Eren, aqui era o oposto. Claramente só os mais ousados eram convidados a vir aqui. Pelo que Eren pôde distinguir na luz fraca, aparentemente era uma regra geral se livrar de todas as roupas antes de mergulhar no caos. Tudo que ele pôde ouvir da escada era a música, mas agora que estava no aposento, o ar estava pontuado com gemidos baixos e suspiros. Corpos torciam-se entre almofadas e lençóis a apenas alguns metros dele. Peles revestidas em uma fina camada de suor e óleo reluzente colidiam-se e alisavam-se enquanto dedos se curvavam em êxtase, unhas arranhando e bocas abertas em silenciosos gritos de prazer. O ar estava pesado com suor, feromônios e cheiro oleoso de almíscar. Eren não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena à sua frente. Ele nunca vira algo assim em sua vida, e trabalhava num bordel! Ele se deslocou cuidadosamente pela parede, dedos tracejando as intricadas esculturas na pedra e a tapeçaria atrás dele. Vulture, Vulture. Estava aqui por Vulture. Como diabos ele iria fazer isso? Pensou que haveria alguma estrutura que o ajudasse a encontrar facilmente seu alvo. Até sua guia disse que ele seria capaz de saber assim que o visse, mas se não conseguia distinguir dois corpos nesta bagunça, imagine encontrar um único homem que ele não tinha ideia da aparência?

A sensação de dedos roçando no lóbulo de sua orelha quase fez Eren saltar para fora de sua pele. Ele teve a presença de espírito de ao menos colocar uma mão sobre a boca para abafar o grito que soltou ao se virar rapidamente para confrontar o autor, seu coração batendo com força contra a caixa torácica.

— Você parece um pouco perdido aí. — A primeira coisa em que Eren reparou foram os olhos. Surpreendentes olhos cor de avelã delineados com kohl preto e emoldurados por longos cílios negros. Não era incomum as pessoas possuírem olhos de tal cor aqui, mas ainda assim eram muito bonitos. O homem que sorria para ele não era excepcionalmente alto ou robusto. Não podia ser muito velho também, talvez da mesma idade de Príncipe Erwin, e seus cabelos negros estavam escovados para trás e longe de seu rosto, sua barba curta era perfeitamente aparada e esculpida em volta de um maxilar pontudo.

E ele _não_ estava pelado.

Eren piscou para a [_kurta_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3e/7e/24/3e7e240bc18d3d8abdc367e33bdf4323.jpg) azul-marinho do homem, que estava desabotoada na frente, expondo um provocante pedaço de pele bronzeada. Sua mente sobrecarregada estava lutando para processar a informação. Roupas. O homem estava vestido. Ou ele tinha acabado de pisar ali e estava tão perdido quanto Eren ou era um caso especial.

Sobrancelhas naturais - também definitivamente esculpidas - se arquearam enquanto ele olhava para um pasmo Eren com divertimento, recostando-se casualmente ao seu lado e apoiando o peso contra a parede com um dos ombros. De onde ele veio, aliás? Eren sequer o vira se aproximando.

— Você deveria estar aqui? — Ele estava extremamente próximo, os dedos quase encostando nos cabelos de Eren. As unhas de Eren arranharam a parede às suas costas quando inconscientemente se inclinou para mais longe do outro. Seus dentes com perfeitos e brancos caninos afiados ficaram visíveis quando sorriu vorazmente. — Você perdeu seu mestre?

— Estou procurando por ele, na verdade. — O homem parecia muito confortável nesse ambiente, apesar de ser o único vestido além de Eren. Será que ele era...? Não, não podia ser. Eren estava esperando um homem tatuado e cheio de cicatrizes com uma forma bruta e pesada e um olhar predatório. Este homem parecia mais uma raposa negra, ágil e astuta. Mesmo assim, seria possível...?

Homem-raposa se afastou minimamente para examinar Eren com olhos interessados. — E quem é o sortudo de possuí-lo esta noite? — Eren assistiu o outro cuidadosamente. Ele tinha uma conduta e aparência simpáticas, mas também parecia o tipo de homem capaz de rasgar a garganta de alguém sem hesitar. Eren engoliu seco, sua mão inconscientemente deslizando para seu pescoço com a ideia e ele rapidamente disfarçou o movimento fingindo coçar o queixo.

— Vulture. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo? — Ele não deixou passar a forma como os olhos do outro homem se iluminaram ao ouvir o nome e o modo como seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso satisfeito. Era a expressão de um homem feliz com a resposta de uma questão que poderia facilmente estar errada. Por que Eren se sentia como se tivesse passado em um teste?

— Ora, você acabou de encontrá-lo. Estive esperando por você. — Ah, então suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Eren deixou seus olhos flutuarem pelo homem próximo a ele, por um momento ignorando o ambiente estranho. Ele não deixava de ser atraente com sua beleza maliciosa e sorriso perverso, mas havia algo em sua aura que fazia todos os instintos de Eren gritarem para que desse o fora o mais rápido possível pela saída mais próxima. Vulture não era o que ele imaginava, mas isso não significava que Eren o subestimaria. Este homem basicamente tinha o Distrito de Nedlay inteiro sob a palma da mão e não devia ser muito mais velho do que Levi.

 — O que foi, cachorrinho? Você parece tão perdido. Nunca esteve numa festa assim antes? — Vulture se soltou da parede e deslizou até ficar exatamente à frente de Eren, seu rosto tão próximo que o outro se encontrou tropeçando para trás e se afastando apenas para sentir o frio confinador da parede de pedra pressionado às suas costas. Os olhos dele eram como de cobra, observando Eren com uma perturbadora combinação de divertimento e fome.

Dedos gelados escorregaram pelo pescoço de Eren, um gesto aparentemente inocente, mas Eren era familiar o bastante para reconhecer a posição estratégica de dedos em um ponto vital. Ele tentou respirar fundo e desacelerar seus batimentos cardíacos, mas pela expressão de Vulture, não estava funcionando.

— Por que você parece tão assustado, cordeirinho? Está corado como um virgem. — Algo na expressão de Eren deve tê-lo denunciado, porque os olhos de Vulture se arregalaram numa fração e ele se afastou minimamente para examinar Eren maravilhado. Como uma criança não acreditando no presente que acabara de ser colocado em seu colo. — Oh, meu Deus. Onde Akhun achou você? — Eren cerrou os dentes e lançou ao outro homem um olhar feroz.

— Escolha logo um animal só e fique com ele, que tal? — Oh, provavelmente não deveria falar assim. Deveria bancar o papel de escravo sexual submisso, mas ele nunca fora muito bom em manter a cabeça baixa e ombros curvados. E ele _odiava_ apelidinhos.

Ele esperava choque, talvez raiva ou ultraje, mas certamente não a gargalhada alta e crescente que veio de Vulture quando jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a rir. Eren olhou à sua volta atordoado e notou que até alguns dos convidados levantaram suas cabeças para olhar curiosamente em sua direção. Uau, isso era... Esquisito. Preso entre um inescrupuloso líder do crime e uma parede, sendo assistido por vários participantes nus de uma orgia generosa. Será que deveria sorrir?

— Oh, eu gostei de você. — Vulture aparentemente se recuperou e retornou sua atenção a Eren, olhos vivos brilhando com contentamento e intriga. Eren sentiu algo parecido com orgulho arder em seu peito; aquilo era aprovação, sem dúvida. Espere só até Levi saber disso.

Eren foi trazido de volta ao presente pela sensação de dedos tracejando seu estômago e deslizando por baixo do cós de sua calça. Imediatamente, ele agarrou a bolsa em seu quadril, olhando por cima do ombro de Vulture e paralisado de alarme enquanto o homem se inclinava para a frente até que seus lábios roçaram na pele do declive entre o pescoço e o ombro de Eren. Ele cheirava exageradamente a almíscar e especiarias.

— Como eu devo chamá-lo então, hm? — Sua respiração vinha em sopros quentes que faziam os pelos na nuca de Eren se eriçarem. Ele se sentiu como uma lebre apenas esperando a mandíbula do lobo se fechar em volta de sua jugular.

— Como você quiser, Senhor. — A voz de Eren saiu fraca, mas por sorte o murmúrio poderia ser facilmente confundido com um suspiro sensual. Vulture se afastou apenas o suficiente para que seus rostos ficassem separados somente por alguns centímetros. Eren lutou para regular sua respiração, extremamente consciente daqueles olhos de cobra treinados nos dele e os dedos ainda continuando sua meticulosa decida por seu estômago, começando a encontrar a trilha de pelos enrolados em seu umbigo.

— _Enver_. — A voz de Vulture era um murmúrio quase inaudível, sua língua ondulando durante o "r" sem esforço. A respiração de Eren ficou presa em sua garganta enquanto ele encarava com olhos arregalados o outro homem. Vulture sorriu: — Você gostou disso, não é?

Eren ao menos manejou um pequeno encolher de ombros. — Deve servir. — Era apropriado, concederia isso a Vulture, mas um pouco íntimo demais. — Vamos... — Eren limpou a garganta e tentou de novo. — Vamos continuar com isso em outro lugar?

Isso ao menos parou os dedos inquisitivos de Vulture, apesar de estarem agora traçando círculos provocativos em sua pele ruborizada.

— Você não gosta de espectadores? — Vulture fez um bico como uma criança amuada. — Que pena. Eu teria adorado assistir seu lindo rosto corando de vergonha enquanto eu comia você na frente de uma sala cheia de gente. — Ele se afastou, reajustando sua _kurta_ e caminhando até a cortina de contas enquanto Eren foi deixado para trás embasbacado, não acreditando nas palavras que acabaram de ser rosnadas por aqueles lábios.

— Ora, então venha. — disse Vulture por cima do ombro e Eren pulou em atenção, apressando-se para seguir o mais velho. Oh, ele estava muito encrencado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Qanun_ : também chamado de _kanun_ , instrumento musical de cordas originário do século X, na região onde atualmente fica o Irã. É parecido com a cítara. Sugiro pesquisarem sobre ele (e também os outros instrumentos citados), é muito bonito.  
>  _Riqq_ : É um instrumento musical bem parecido com o pandeiro, provavelmente um precursor dele.  
>  _Kamanja_ : Um instrumento musical parecido com um violino.  
>  _Kurta_ : Espécie de camisa masculina de mangas compridas e que vai até o joelho, com botões da gola até o peito na parte da frente.  
>  _Enver_ : pronunciado como "EHNV-ER", nome masculino de origem turca que significa "resplendor", "belo" ou "luzes".


	16. O Anjo da Guarda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

— Você é sortudo. Normalmente não sou assim tão complacente com os desejos de meus garotos. — falou Vulture por cima do ombro enquanto liderava a pequena comitiva de volta pela escada em espiral e em direção ao salão principal. Sem dúvidas eles estavam seguindo para os aposentos de Vulture dessa noite. Era ainda um pouco cedo para se retirarem da festa, mas Eren lembrou de Levi dizendo algo sobre aquilo ser perfeitamente normal.

Flanqueando Eren de cada lado enquanto subiam estavam dois guardas robustos que, se Eren não estava enganado, ficavam lançando-lhe olhares de esguelha e caçoando. Ambos tinham pele marrom que era escura demais para serem nativos de Trost ou de qualquer um dos reinos vizinhos mais próximos. Seus perfis eram fortes e imponentes, características do Extremo Oriente se ele fosse arriscar um palpite.

— _Hari lassana kolek me sare hambune, neda Mahatheya_? — O guarda à sua direita falou com Vulture com um olhar vesgo decididamente suspeito em sua direção.

— _Anee apitath dena ko oya ivara uname_. — Eren virou a cabeça abruptamente para estreitar os olhos para o guarda à direita, que apenas riu enquanto reparava na expressão furiosa de Eren. Ele sacudiu o queixo em sua direção e se dirigiu ao outro guarda com suas próximas palavras. — _Balana ko shok muna. Kelek vage_. — Eren engoliu o nervoso nó em sua garganta. Trost era bem diversificada. Como seu porto localizava-se no centro das mais importantes rotas comerciais entre nações, pessoas do mundo inteiro frequentemente passavam pela cidade portuária. Dado o constante fluxo de estrangeiros, não era incomum cidadãos de Trost serem bem versados em pelo menos duas línguas, o que era bem conveniente se você pretendia fazer negócios com tais visitantes. Eren mesmo sabia o bastante para captar o curso geral de conversas nos idiomas mais populares, mas as palavras que estava ouvindo agora eram completamente estranhas para ele. Havia algo extremamente desconfortável em saber que estão falando sobre você bem na sua frente e ainda assim ser completamente incapaz de compreender uma palavra.

— O que eles estão dizendo? — Eren exigiu do homem diante dele. Estavam no grande salão agora, caminhando com propósito pelo meio. Eren estava dolorosamente consciente dos múltiplos pares de olhos e sussurros que seguiam sua pequena contingência. Não era difícil adivinhar o que estavam discutindo; uma aparição do ardiloso Vulture e seu acompanhante escolhido a dedo estava destinada a ser um tópico polêmico, afinal.

— Quem? Os convidados? Tenho certeza de que você pode imaginar. — Vulture se virou apenas o suficiente para enviar a Eren um sorriso depravado por um breve instante.

— Eu quis dizer seus _homens_. Estão falando de mim, não estão? — Eren fitou os dois seguranças em suas laterais, mas eles aparentemente deixaram a descontração para trás agora que estavam em público, retornando ao estoico profissionalismo na frente dos outros convidados. Ele se perguntou se conseguiam entendê-lo.

Vulture sacudiu uma mão com desdém. — Não ligue para eles. Pode ter certeza, _todos_ nesta sala já estão falando sobre você, de qualquer forma. — Oh, fantástico.

Eren enfiou suas mãos suadas nas pregas de sua _dhoti_ , no momento focando em regular sua respiração e repensar o plano em sua cabeça. Uma vez que estivessem no quarto, Vulture o ofereceria algumas bebidas. Eren precisava encontrar um jeito de, discretamente, escorregar os sedativos na do mais velho e então, quando estivesse dormindo, destrancar a janela mais próxima e enviar o sinal luminoso. Levi, Mike e Nanaba chegariam logo depois, trazendo com eles o DMT de Eren, e então ele estaria livre para ir para casa. Poderia retornar à sua vida normal e fingir que nada disso jamais acontecera, finalmente tendo pago seu débito a Levi e lavado suas mãos dessa loucura. Simples.

Seus dedos traçaram nervosamente a forma da pistola sinalizadora e dos dois frascos na bolsa em seu quadril. Eles estavam embrulhados em panos para não chocarem-se uns contra os outros, mas seu formato geral ainda podia ser discernido através do tecido grosso. Não faltava muito agora.

Vulture o conduziu a uma entrada à esquerda da grande escadaria pela qual ele passou primeiro para entrar no saguão principal. Eren notou uma porta idêntica do lado direito da escadaria, provavelmente levando a alguma outra ramificação labiríntica da mansão. Quantos quartos haveria num lugar grande como esse? Sem contar que eles devem ser todos mantidos constantemente preparados para o uso imediato de Vulture, dada a sua regra de nunca dormir no mesmo quarto por duas noites consecutivas. Quantas pessoas será que moram aqui, e quantas são funcionárias?

— _Yanne_. — Vulture vociferou por sobre o ombro enquanto atravessava a passagem, seus homens segurando as pesadas cortinas que a cobriam abertas. Devia ter sido uma dispensa, pois eles não o seguiram; ao invés disso, ficaram para trás para montar guarda na porta.

Um teto alto dominava acima deles com vidro tingido em toda a extensão da estrutura superior, tons pastéis brilhantes que se misturavam na fraca luz do luar. De vez em quando elas subitamente explodiam em cor por causa dos fogos de artifício lançados ao céu, a luz fazendo as sombras do teto esculpido rastejarem estranhamente pela parede oposta antes de desvanecer completamente. O estrondo da explosão soava distante e desconexo, e o burburinho das celebrações acontecendo lá fora não podia ser ouvido. Tudo que Eren conseguia distinguir era o som distante de diversão do salão principal e um pouco de música que ainda ecoava pelo corredor solitário. Fora isso, havia apenas o barulho do atrito de suas calças de seda e o cetim da _kurta_ de Vulture enquanto caminhavam em fila silenciosamente. Vulture estava tão falante e brincalhão antes; mesmo que fosse levemente desconcertante, Eren tinha que admitir que era bem melhor do que o silêncio sufocante que os envolvia agora. Aquilo fora em frente a um público. Talvez Vulture fosse completamente diferente entre quatro paredes?

Eren desejou agora mais do que nunca que tivesse sua adaga.

Sua mão apertou a bolsa e ele contemplou seriamente a ideia de apenas espetar a seringa no pescoço do outro homem enquanto suas costas estivessem viradas. Não havia mais ninguém ali e sua guarda estava baixa. Eren era bem forte, ele poderia provavelmente derrubar a porta de um dos quartos adjacentes que tivesse uma janela e enviar o sinalizador de lá. Mas Levi advertiu contra isso; a seringa era um último recurso e improvável de ser bem-sucedido. Vulture tinha muito sangue nas mãos, sangue de adversários mais fortes e espertos do que Eren. Ainda que fosse bem competente em combate corpo-a-corpo graças à tutela de Annie, ele não arriscaria um confronto com um oponente do qual não fazia ideia do nível de proficiência. Era um risco estúpido que certamente não valia a pena tomar enquanto ainda houvesse outras opções disponíveis, então ele apenas seguiu calado o homem de cabelos pretos.

— Aqui. — Vulture parou em uma das muitas portas enfileiradas no corredor e abriu-a, ficando de lado para que Eren pudesse entrar. Eren o observou hesitante, mas o homem apenas sorriu de volta graciosamente. Não querendo parecer muito nervoso e acabar com seu disfarce, Eren silenciosamente deslizou para dentro do cômodo.

Isso não era um quarto. Era um aposento enorme, completo com áreas divididas entre um quarto, uma área de estar, um bar e outra porta que Eren presumiu ser de um banheiro. Todo o aposento estava inundado em diferentes tons de vermelho e dourado com uma gigante cama com dossel exatamente no centro, posicionada numa plataforma circular elevada. As paredes eram cobertas com papel de parede exibindo um intricado desenho persa e um rodapé dourado delineava as bordas do teto. Alguém poderia viver aqui com luxo durante uma vida inteira. Não, pensando melhor, Eren poderia mover todo o seu bando de amigos para viver aqui com relativo conforto. Só a cama podia provavelmente encaixar quatro ou cinco pessoas, e quem sobrasse poderia usar os sofás sem a menor queixa. Que inferno, até o tapete persa embaixo de seus pés parecia perfeitamente aceitável para ele.

— Você gostou? — A voz de Vulture veio diretamente de trás dele, a respiração quente roçando em sua nuca enquanto ele traçava levemente os dedos pelas laterais de Eren, deixando uma trilha quente em sua pele exposta. Oh, então _agora_ ele voltou a ser amigável? Quer dizer, se _isso_ pudesse ser chamado de "amigável".

— É lindo. — exalou Eren, e era mesmo. Era o quarto mais belo que já vira em toda a sua vida, e provavelmente nunca mais veria nada igual. Eren lembrava-se o quão impressionado sentira-se em Muralha Rose na primeira vez em que entrou lá. Dificilmente comparava-se a essa grandiosidade. Os dedos de Vulture alcançaram o cós de suas calças e brincaram com o tecido. Subitamente, Eren sentiu lábios resvalando na curva de seu pescoço e ele se segurou ao máximo para não dar uma cotovelada no outro homem em uma reação instintiva. Ao invés disso, ele se focou em respirar. Sutilmente, puxou a bolsa em seu quadril para longe dos dedos curiosos do outro homem e inclinou seu pescoço para dar a ele melhor acesso. Vulture sabia que ele era virgem, mas isso não significava que Eren se safaria com um comportamento exageradamente inocente. Poderia agir envergonhado e nervoso, claro, mas só enquanto fosse atraente. No fim das contas, ele estava fazendo o papel de um garoto de programa; até onde Vulture sabia, ele havia pago por um serviço que Eren teria de fornecer.

Enquanto o outro homem ocupava-se em beijar a linha de seu queixo e traçar a curva de seus quadris com as pontas dos dedos, Eren deixou as sensações de lado e focou em mapear a disposição da sala. Havia uma grande janela com sacada à sua esquerda, entre o conjunto de sofás e uma larga escrivaninha de mogno. Ele estava muito longe para ver quaisquer pontos de referência do lado de fora, e o sol já se pusera há muito tempo, então não conseguiu discernir para qual direção ela estava apontando, mas ele podia ver a fumaça vindo da direita. Como sabia que a mansão dava para o norte, nordeste, e a maioria dos fogos estava sendo lançada logo à direita da entrada, ele estimou mais ou menos que o quarto em que estavam provavelmente dava para o oeste ou noroeste. As janelas pareciam simples de abrir, ele conseguia ver o trinco dali, então não era um obstáculo. Agora, as bebidas.

Eren observou o bar bem abastecido à sua direita. Dúzias e dúzias de bebidas alcoólicas em garrafas de vidro coloridas de aparência valiosa estavam alinhadas nas prateleiras de vidro. Copos de cristal, numa quantidade exagerada para um único quarto, estavam enfileirados perfeitamente em prateleiras ao lado das bebidas e conjuntos de frutas estavam arrumados em belos padrões em pratos de prata colocados acima do balcão de mármore.

— Eu posso... Oferecer-lhe uma bebida antes de começarmos, senhor? — Eren se virou nos braços de Vulture, soltando-se gentilmente de seu abraço para olhá-lo com o que ele esperava que fosse um sorriso doce e inocente. Vulture não pareceu especialmente contente com a interrupção, então Eren ergueu sua cabeça até sentir a barba do outro homem encostar em seu nariz. — Nós temos a noite inteira, afinal. — Ele já tinha ouvido as meninas no bordel simularem uma voz rouca que fazia seus clientes ficarem com as pernas bambas. Não tinha o mesmo tom feminino, mas sedução era sedução; só esperava que tivesse feito direito. Eren sentiu Vulture sorrir em sua bochecha e dar dois tapinhas em sua lombar.

— Tudo bem. Mas depressa, estou ficando impaciente. — disse ele, mordendo gentilmente o lóbulo de Eren. Com outra leve batidinha, dessa vez em seu traseiro, Vulture se virou e se dirigiu ao sofá, desabotoando o resto de sua _kurta_ no caminho. Eren sorriu recatadamente para ele, mas se permitiu deixar transparecer sua verdadeira expressão de pânico assim que virou as costas. Lutando contra o impulso de limpar sua orelha, Eren se apressou até o bar e examinou o bando de garrafas desconhecidas.

Mas que merda.

Eren frequentemente ajudava no Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça. Fosse ocupando o guichê na loja de temperos ou servindo bebidas no bar secreto, ele dominava toda a mixologia dos coquetéis que faziam e conhecia todas as especiarias que vendiam. Porém, as garrafas aqui eram diferenciadas. A maioria tinha rótulos estrangeiros, provavelmente importados de todos os cantos do mundo, e uma única delas deveria valer mais do que todo o estoque disponível no humilde bar de Jean e Marco. Ah, que inferno, ele não teria tempo de aproveitar mesmo. Eren apanhou a mais próxima: uma grande garrafa de cristal com um líquido vermelho escuro ondulando por dentro. Aquilo definitivamente era vinho. Servindo para si e seu companheiro dois copos generosos, ele cuidadosamente devolveu a garrafa antes de começar a verdadeira tarefa.

Ele espreitou de relance por cima do ombro para dar uma olhada em Vulture, que estava agora reclinado no canapé com os pés em cima da mesa de centro e cabeça para trás, antes de acelerar para desamarrar a bolsa e reaver um dos frascos de sedativo. Ele não tinha tempo para olhar o pequeno vidro com atenção, mas fez uma careta para o líquido oleoso e claro que colocou em um dos copos. Fechando o frasco e retornando-o à bolsa em seu quadril, Eren pegou ambos os copos e fez seu caminho até Vulture.

Ele não pareceu ouvir a aproximação de Eren e continuou recostado, esticado no mesmo sofá com a cabeça para trás e olhos fechados. Seus negros cabelos na altura do ombro, que antes estavam penteados para trás, começavam agora a se desfazer e fios pretos emolduravam seu rosto angular dando a ele uma aparência ainda mais mordazmente atrativa.

Eren parou em frente à área de estar. Tirou um momento para respirar fundo e se acalmar enquanto avaliava como conduziria essa situação. Embora tivesse toda a intenção de sair dali sem precisar ceder muito de sua inocência, ele ainda estava consciente de que, se pretendia interpretar esse papel de forma convincente, teria que sujar um pouco suas mãos. Apesar de não ter experiência pessoal em nada que ultrapassasse beijos e talvez algumas carícias por baixo das roupas, certamente já vira o suficiente em sua vida para ter uma boa noção de como esses tipos de encontros funcionavam. Ao menos ele não precisava agir muito confiante; Vulture esperaria que fosse tímido e desajeitado. Embora tivesse plena consciência de que o homem diante dele era o notório líder de um extenso sindicato do crime e provavelmente responsável por múltiplos crimes hediondos, ele estava grato porque pelo menos o homem não era velho ou feio. Pelo menos isso.

Certo, foi o suficiente para uma pausa. Prepare-se para a guerra, Eren; você tem um chefe da máfia para seduzir.

Colocando seu próprio copo na mesa, Eren cuidadosamente lançou uma perna por cima da de Vulture e manejou-se acima do colo do outro homem. Vulture finalmente abriu os olhos, deixando seu olhar penetrante vaguear por Eren com leve divertimento enquanto o assistia se ajeitar até ficar confortável. Ele realmente tinha olhos bonitos; estreitos e amendoados com o _kohl_ delineado de forma que se inclinavam para cima dando-o uma aparência quase felina.

Eren ofereceu o copo de vinho. — Sua bebida, senhor. — anunciou. Vulture empurrou o copo de seus lábios e puxou Eren para a frente pelo colar ao invés disso.

— Não estou me sentindo com sede no momento. — Eren engoliu em seco ante o brilho predatório nos olhos do mais velho e seu olhar inconscientemente moveu-se para aqueles malditos caninos. Desde quando ele tinha essa coisa por caninos? — No entanto, eu estou com um belo apetite... — Vulture inclinou-se para a frente e o único aviso que Eren teve foi um mínimo movimento de olhos cor de avelã em direção aos seus lábios. Eren deu tudo de si para segurar o copo de vinho firme e evitar que o precioso líquido derramasse enquanto Vulture atacava seus lábios com uma voracidade febril. Por um momento, a mente de Eren se esvaziou e ele estava retribuindo o beijo por puro instinto. Os beijos de Vulture eram ardentes e apaixonados, seus braços em volta de Eren puxando-o para mais perto antes de render-se ao mais velho. Eren empurrou os quadris para a frente, sentindo o calor crescer em seu ventre e seus batimentos cardíacos acelerando. A barba de Vulture raspava no queixo de Eren mas ele mal reparava, uma mão confiscando um tufo de cabelos negros e a outra cuidadosamente segurando o copo de vinho suspenso.

Espere - o copo de vinho!

— Calma, calma. — Eren afastou-se, ofegante. Os olhos de Vulture se apertaram e ele inclinou-se para continuar, mas Eren enfiou o copo em sua cara. — Isso vai ser muito mais divertido depois de um drinque. — disse, com uma piscadela.

— Eu já bebi bastante mais cedo, não preciso de outro. — Ele estava começando a ficar irritado, Eren precisaria mudar de tática.

Ele afundou-se nos braços de Vulture, evitando contato visual enquanto falou. — Honestamente, eu nunca fiz isso antes e estou assustado. — Eren espiou pela sua franja, mantendo uma expressão tímida. — Acho que um drinque me ajudaria a relaxar, mas eu também não quero beber sozinho... — Mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto esperava por uma reação. Vulture observava-o cuidadosamente, seu olhar afiado viajando entre os olhos de Eren como se estivesse pensando profundamente.

— Você estava ótimo agora há pouco. — Vulture pegou o copo das mãos de Eren e seus olhos se iluminaram, mas suas esperanças tiveram vida curta quando ele o viu colocar o copo na mesa ao seu lado sem tomar um gole. — Tenho uma ideia melhor. Você já experimentou ganja? — Vulture inclinou-se e puxou Eren para mais perto, suas mãos deslizando para baixo para agarrar seu traseiro. — É muito mais divertido que vinho, e eu vou massageá-lo enquanto fuma... — Vulture finalizou sua proposta apertando a bunda de Eren em uma dica não muito sutil do que ele considerava ser a massagem. Eren estava francamente alarmado por quão tentadora a oferta soava para ele, mas ordenou sua mente a focar na tarefa.

— Eu não gosto de ganja. — disse, enroscando-se no colo de Vulture. Ele se esticou, na intenção de reaver o copo, mas uma mão firme em volta de seu pulso o parou no meio do caminho. Eren nervosamente encontrou o olhar de Vulture. — Senhor?

— Eu não quero beber. — Seus dedos apertaram quase dolorosamente em volta do pulso de Eren enquanto ele pontuava cuidadosamente cada palavra. Estava bravo agora. Bravo e impaciente.

Eren sorriu e alisou os dedos pelo cabelo do outro homem indulgentemente e se aproximou para outro beijo lento. Quando sentiu os dedos em seu pulso se afrouxarem e desistirem, Eren começou a, discretamente, tentar alcançar o copo novamente. Talvez se distraísse o homem e lhe desse o suficiente do que ele queria, poderia fazê-lo tomar alguns goles sob o disfarce de gracejos? Seus dedos mal tocaram o gelado do copo de cristal quando subitamente Vulture interrompeu o beijo e deu um golpe, varrendo o copo para fora da mesa e lançando-o violentamente para o chão. Eren não pôde evitar de gritar em desespero quando o copo se despedaçou pelo carpete, assistindo o líquido vermelho escuro se espalhar pelo tapete. Ele começou a se inclinar para alcançá-lo por reflexo, o braço estendido em uma vã esperança de salvar o sedativo, mas Vulture puxou-o pelo antebraço bruscamente.

Eren congelou nos braços do mais velho. Os dedos que agarravam seu braço cravavam a pele com força suficiente para deixar hematomas.

— _O que há com você_? — Sua voz estava baixa e áspera, as palavras sendo ditas entre dentes cerrados. Aqueles olhos de avelã não estavam mais bonitos; pareciam assustadores e frios ao se fixarem em Eren. Eren não respondeu; não sabia se conseguiria. O coração martelava em seu peito por uma razão completamente diferente enquanto fitava aterrorizado os olhos de Vulture, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

— Então? — Vulture sacudiu-o levemente, olhos agitando-se entre os de Eren como se pudesse encontrar a resposta refletida neles. Repentinamente, uma ideia pareceu ocorrer a ele, e olhou de relance para os restos do copo antes de voltar-se para Eren. — Você colocou algo na minha bebida, não foi?

— O - o quê? Não! — Eren arregalou os olhos. Como alguém podia ir de frio e calmo a tão assustador e selvagem em um tempo curto assim? Ele não poderia ter feito tal dedução só com aquilo, certo? Mas Levi _disse_ que ele era paranoico. Um homem paranoico o bastante para mudar de quarto toda noite certamente seria capaz de chegar a uma conclusão tão drástica por tão pouco. Eren tinha que cobrir seus rastros, mesmo que não houvesse muito a cobrir. Ele ainda tinha a injeção, mas não seria sábio pegá-la agora; não enquanto Vulture estivesse nesse estado, enrolado e pronto para atacar como uma cobra agitada. — O vinho vai manchar o carpete! É um carpete tão lindo, por favor, senhor, permita-me limpá-lo antes que manche. — A boca de Vulture se esticou com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Você está mentindo.

— Não, n - não, por favor. Não estou! — Mas Vulture estava irracional agora. Duas mãos fortes se fecharam em volta da garganta de Eren, esmagando com a intenção de matar. Eren arranhou as mãos, engasgando por ar; suas unhas curtas lutando para adquiri-lo, mas não conseguindo nenhum efeito. Eren inclinou-se, torcendo seu corpo numa tentativa desesperada de se livrar do controle do outro homem, mas Vulture seguiu seus movimentos. Seus olhos estavam frenéticos e selvagens, um sorriso perturbado esticado em seu rosto. Eren tentou chutá-lo, mas o homem maior estava em cima dele, deixando quase nenhum espaço para o movimento das pernas.

Os olhos de Eren viajaram pelo aposento desesperadamente. Suas respirações estavam vindo em chiados agora e ele tinha quase certeza de que seu pescoço quebraria a qualquer momento. Seus dedos arranharam fracamente as mãos em sua garganta, olhos lacrimejando com a falta de oxigênio e dor.

Ele não iria morrer aqui.

O olhar de Eren pousou na mesa de centro à sua esquerda. Se pudesse rolar para fora do sofá no ângulo certo, poderia conseguir nocautear Vulture contra a mesa e, se fosse especialmente sortudo, talvez até atingir sua cabeça.

Com a pouca energia que ainda restava, Eren se jogou em direção ao chão, usando o peso do homem acima dele como impulso. Os dedos em volta de seu pescoço afrouxaram, já que os primeiros instintos de Vulture o disseram para parar sua própria queda, e imediatamente Eren se soltou dele. Vulture infelizmente não atingiu a mesa, mas caiu no chão com força suficiente para tirar o ar de seus pulmões, e Eren caindo em cima dele só piorou a situação. Eren arquejou enquanto engolia grandes volumes de ar, dedos timidamente traçando a sensível pele de sua garganta. Ele precisava chegar à janela e enviar o sinal. Não importa o que acontecesse depois daquilo, contanto que Levi e seu time chegassem lá logo, pelo menos ele teria alguma chance de sair dali.

Eren arrancou seu próprio copo de vinho da mesa e jogou no rosto de Vulture para ganhar um pouco mais de tempo e tropeçou para se levantar, usando o sofá como suporte. Uma das mãos acariciava seu pescoço injuriado enquanto a outra lutava para desamarrar os cordões da bolsa e reaver a pistola sinalizadora. Ele mal podia andar direito. Pontos pretos flutuavam em sua visão e a sala toda parecia tombar e oscilar. Ele pôde ouvir Vulture fazendo barulho e xingando enquanto também se levantava do chão. Ao contrário de Eren, ele ainda tinha sua orientação. Estando na frente ou não, Eren precisava se apressar se quisesse destravar a janela antes do outro homem alcançá-lo primeiro. Vulture ainda não gritara por reforços e eles não fizeram nenhum barulho particularmente alto durante a pequena batalha, então era improvável que algum de seus seguranças tivesse escutado, mas isso não era tranquilizador. Eren tentaria sua sorte contra aqueles homens a qualquer momento antes de Vulture; pelo menos eles pareciam humanos. O olhar no rosto de Vulture enquanto ele estava espremendo a vida para fora de Eren era _alegre_ , se precisasse escolher uma palavra. Ele estava realmente gostando daquilo. A última vez em que Eren ficou tão apavorado foi quando fora perseguido pelas vielas por seis homens armados durante os motins.

Ele tinha acabado de conseguir puxar a pistola de sua bolsa quando sentiu Vulture se lançar contra ele por trás, jogando-os ambos de cara no chão.

— Para quem você trabalha, heim? Quem lhe enviou para me matar? — sibilou Vulture em sua orelha. Eren não sabia como o homem havia encontrado tempo e energia para falar durante o confronto enquanto ele mal encontrava energia para respirar. Mas também, não foi _ele_ quem esteve sendo estrangulado alguns segundos atrás.

Eren resistiu e o apunhalou com o cotovelo, ouvindo um satisfatório grunhido do mais velho quando seu cotovelo conectou-se com a carne dele. O peso diminuiu apenas minimamente em cima dele, mas era o suficiente para que Eren se levantasse do chão e efetivamente atingisse Vulture pelas costas. Ele mal conseguira se endireitar quando sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre seu tornozelo e arrastá-lo de volta para o chão. Eren rolou para ficar de costas para o chão e chutou os dedos fechados em volta de seu tornozelo com o pé livre, a boca torcida em um rosnado animalesco. Vulture o encarou, o vinho escorrendo de seu rosto parecendo assustadoramente com sangue na luz fraca. Aqueles caninos não pareciam mais atraentes arreganhados para ele como estavam agora. Pareciam ferais e raivosos.

Eren olhou para a grande janela acima a apenas alguns metros dele. Uma lua cheia reinava pesada e baixa no céu, parcialmente coberta desse ângulo pela fumaça dos fogos flutuando por causa das festividades que continuavam acontecendo alegremente abaixo. Talvez ele não precisasse abri-la? Eren estendeu a pistola à sua frente, nivelando-a cuidadosamente com um dos grandes painéis da janela. Ele conseguiria, disso tinha certeza. Acertar um alvo tão grande de uma distância tão curta não apresentava nenhuma dificuldade, mesmo levando em conta sua tontura. O problema era o barulho. Embora o copo de vidro tenha se despedaçado, o carpete havia abafado significantemente o som, mas não havia dúvida de que destruir o vidro da enorme janela atrairia a atenção dos guardas. Levi disse que viria o mais rápido possível, mas Eren poderia sobreviver pelo tempo que ele demoraria para chegar lá? E quem chegaria primeiro: os seguranças ou Levi?

Eren sentiu uma segunda mão segurar sua panturrilha e olhou para baixo em pânico para ver Vulture lentamente se arrastando para cima dele. Seus chutes distraídos não estavam ajudando a atrasar seus movimentos. Não havia tempo para pensar; agora Vulture era a maior ameaça. Eren lidaria com os guardas quando eles chegassem.

Seu dedo apertou o gatilho e, com um alto assobio, o sinalizador foi lançado e atravessou a janela. Eren jogou os braços por cima do rosto para se proteger dos estilhaços de vidro que choveram nele enquanto a chama vermelha viva rompia a janela em direção ao céu noturno, deixando um rastro de fumaça atrás de si.

Enquanto Eren estava momentaneamente distraído pela espetacular exibição da janela despedaçando à sua frente, Vulture não demorou muito para se recuperar. Ele estava em cima de Eren instantaneamente e implacável como nunca. Deve ter reconhecido que agora tinha um limite de tempo para ele também. Era uma questão de sobreviver por tempo o bastante para ou seus reforços chegarem ou escapar antes dos inimigos aparecerem.

O inebriante cheiro do vinho encharcado no cabelo de Vulture e gotejando em trilhas escarlates pelo seu peito era tudo o que Eren conseguia sentir. Ele grunhiu com o esforço de lutar contra o homem mais pesado no momento em posição avantajada com relação a ele. Não havia possibilidade de Eren derrotá-lo com pura força; tinha de pensar em outro jeito. A seringa ainda abrigada em segurança em sua bolsa estava muito fora de alcance; não teria como manejar uma mão entre seus corpos, recuperar o frasco do pano em que estava embrulhado dentro da bolsa e então mudar sua mão para uma posição em que pudesse apropriadamente administrar o sedativo em Vulture. Não enquanto lutava contra ele apenas com seu outro braço ao mesmo tempo.

Eren chiou de dor quando a pistola sinalizadora em sua mão, ainda escaldante pelo tiro, fez contato com seu ombro. Espere - a arma! Eren encarou a arma compacta de metal em sua mão e fez uma rápida oração a qualquer Deus que estivesse cuidando dele esta noite.

Usando seu antebraço esquerdo para segurar o torso de Vulture afastado do seu, Eren preparou seu braço direito e, colocando o máximo de força que podia no balanço, bateu com a coronha da arma na cabeça do outro homem. A cabeça dele chicoteou para o lado, cabelos pretos esvoaçando com o forte movimento.

Tudo pareceu congelar. O coração de Eren parou e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta enquanto olhava para o homem curvado em cima dele. Então, devagar e minuciosamente, o tempo pareceu alcançá-los novamente. Quase como em câmera lenta, o homem acima dele desmoronou; as mãos que anteriormente lutavam para adquirir a garganta de Eren caíram moles. Eren não ousou mover-se enquanto o Grande Vulture finalmente tombou e caiu ao seu lado, derrotado. Um final nada significativo e até ordinário para a lenda.

Eren não se mexeu por alguns bons segundos, fitando o teto ao recuperar sua respiração. Sua cabeça ainda estava girando, embora por razões diferentes agora. Com movimentos lentos e cuidadosos, virou sua cabeça para o lado onde Vulture jazia imóvel, quase receoso de que qualquer ação brusca pudesse acordar o homem. O cabelo de Vulture escondia a maior parte de seu rosto, mas era bem evidente, após alguns segundos angustiantes de observação, que ele não se mexeria por enquanto. Eren notou o suave subir e descer ao seu lado; ele estava vivo, pelo menos, ainda bem.

Nem mesmo dois minutos devem ter se passado quando as orelhas de Eren captaram o som de passos se aproximando correndo. Ele lutou para se sentar e fugir depressa de costas para longe da porta até suas costas encostarem na parede abaixo da janela.

— _Mahatheya_! — O som de punhos batendo na porta fez Eren se encolher. As marteladas soavam como trovoadas em sua cabeça. Ele perdeu. Podia até ter derrotado Vulture e feito seu trabalho, mas Levi falhou com ele no final. Estava acabado.

Eren imaginou se Mikasa e seus amigos sequer saberiam um dia o que acontecera a ele. Perguntou-se quanto tempo levaria para eles perceberem que havia sumido em primeiro lugar. Jean e Marco pensavam que estava em Muralha Rose e Mikasa pensava que ele estava no Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça. Assim que se encontrassem novamente, ele pensou. Seus amigos provavelmente estavam aproveitando o festival, alegremente abstraídos de seus apuros. De sua morte iminente.

— _Mahatheya, mokada une_?! — As palavras estrangeiras, abafadas ao serem gritadas por detrás da porta, fizeram a situação dez vezes mais apavorante. A adrenalina estava se esgotando, deixando-o em pânico, sozinho e assustado. Eren olhou para cima; tudo o que podia ver de sua posição diretamente abaixo da janela era uma lasca da lua amarela contra um céu noturno azul como tinta. Será que poderia pular? Não tinha muitos andares de altura, mas não existiam outras construções perto o suficiente para onde saltar. Ele quase definitivamente se machucaria e as chances de escapar eram escassas, mas arrastar-se pelo chão sujo pelas pontas dos dedos enquanto puxava duas pernas quebradas atrás de si ainda era melhor do que ficar simplesmente sentado ali esperando sua morte.

Eren foi tirado de sua macabra linha de raciocínio por uma sombra aparecendo no centro do quadrado de luz que vinha da janela no chão diante dele. Eren assistiu confuso à sombra crescer progressivamente. Uma nuvem? Não... Espere.

Lentamente, o contorno começou a tomar uma forma mais clara e Eren só teve tempo o bastante para reconhecer a forma como a de uma silhueta humana antes de seu cérebro finalmente entender a situação. Ele afundou sua cabeça entre os joelhos, braços jogados por cima dela para proteção com milissegundos disponíveis antes da janela explodir acima dele.

Estilhaços de vidro choveram em volta dele, mas Eren nunca esteve tão agradecido por ser banhado em vidro em toda a sua vida. Espiando por entre os joelhos, Eren observou a figura encapuzada que pousara à sua frente gradualmente levantar de sua posição agachada, fragmentos brilhantes de vidro cascateando de suas costas e os cabos de seu DMT serpenteando pelo chão enquanto retraíam-se para o equipamento em seu quadril. Aquela altura era inconfundível.

Levi estava aqui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ganja: maconha.
> 
> *a autora preferiu não colocar a tradução das frases em língua estrangeira nas notas para fazer o leitor se identificar mais com o que Eren sentiu no momento.


	17. A Fuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura e Feliz Natal! :)

Levi endireitou-se e levou um tempo para averiguar a bagunça em que pulara, seu olhar afiado vagueando pelo campo de batalha até que eventualmente pousou na forma inerte de Vulture. Seus lábios se curvaram em desgosto.

— Tsc.

Ele não parecia particularmente satisfeito, o que Eren supôs ser justificado. Isso deveria, afinal, ser uma operação encoberta e claramente não foi como planejado. Os guardas de Vulture ainda martelando na porta não ajudavam em nada a situação.

Eren foi alertado da chegada de Mike e Nanaba por dois baques surdos na janela. Mike permaneceu do lado de fora suspenso por seu equipamento bem ao lado da armação destruída da janela e espiou com curiosidade o lado de dentro. Ao mesmo tempo, Nanaba entrou, cuidadosamente escalando pelos cacos de vidro remanescentes e pousando ao lado de Eren.

— Me desculpe, Levi. Eu tentei fazer do seu jeito, mas ele... — Os olhos de Eren viajaram da forma parada de Levi até a de Vulture e sua voz ficou presa na garganta. Levi não dissera nada ainda; será que estava bravo? — Ele ficou furioso e tentou atacar - ele tentou... — Eren engasgou por ar, sua respiração ficando áspera e irregular. Pânico finalmente começou a se instalar e ele sentiu seus olhos arderem em lágrimas. Nanaba acocorou-se ao seu lado, colocando uma mão em seu ombro de forma reconfortante.

— Eren? Eren, relaxe. Ei, respire fundo, tá bom? Você foi brilhante. Planos como esse raramente saem sem dificuldades e você lidou com tudo da melhor forma possível. Estamos todos muito impressionados. Você está machucado? Ele fez alguma coisa com você? — A voz de Nanaba estava firme e calma apesar das circunstâncias. Eren não sabia como ela conseguia, com os homens de Vulture ameaçando derrubar a porta, mas ela devia estar acostumada com isso. Ele balançou a cabeça rigidamente apesar de seu pescoço machucado, forçando grandes volumes de ar para dentro e focando em desacelerar seus batimentos cardíacos.

Levi finalmente olhou em sua direção e Eren encontrou seu olhar cautelosamente. Olhos cinzas de ardósia examinaram sua figura rapidamente ante de voltarem a descansar em seu rosto.

— Você foi bem, Eren. — disse, com a voz surpreendentemente gentil.Eren assentiu estupidamente por falta de outra resposta, secando seus olhos úmidos e fungando. Seu olhar voltou-se rapidamente para a porta quando uma alta batida foi ouvida. Estavam tentando entrar agora, provavelmente se atirando na porta com todo o peso deles numa tentativa de derrubá-la. Era uma porta pesada, mas os guardas não eram pequenos; nesse ritmo, iriam violar o obstáculo em segundos. Eren já podia ouvir a madeira lascando nas dobradiças e ele se encolhia com cada baque de um corpo se conectando com a porta. Eles precisavam sair _agora_.

Levi estava claramente pensando o mesmo. Ele virou-se para falar com seu esquadrão, voz atada com autoridade enquanto calmamente recitava suas ordens.

— Nanaba, ajude-me a carregar Vulture até Mike como planejamos e então vão imediatamente para a base. Teremos que fazer alguns ajustes no plano, mas não deve ser problema. — Nanaba assentiu com seriedade e pôs-se a trabalhar ajudando Levi a recolher o corpo inerte de Vulture e movê-lo até onde Mike se balançava para ficar no centro da janela encarando o lado de dentro. Eren moveu-se para o lado a fim de abrir espaço, assistindo ao trio trabalhando junto em silêncio, mas em completo uníssono. Mike estava usando algum tipo de tiras adicionais que permitiam a Levi e Nanaba fixar Vulture em sua frente para fácil transporte. Feito isso, Nanaba se pendurou na armação da janela para se juntar a seu parceiro, mas parou para lançar a seu capitão um olhar preocupado.

— E quanto a você e Eren? — Eren virou-se para Levi também esperando uma resposta. Seus punhos estavam fechados com tanta força por causa do nervosismo que as pontas dos dedos estavam começando a cortar a carne da palma de suas mãos. Levi deveria trazer o equipamento de Eren com ele, então quando ele viesse para a extração todos poderiam sair com os DMTs, mas não havia tempo para amarrar todas as tiras do equipamento agora.

Quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele pensou nisso, os homens de Vulture destruíram a porta e Eren instintivamente levantou seus braços.

— Vão! — ordenou Levi, virando-se rapidamente para encarar seus inimigos com o sabre desembainhado. Posicionou-se em frente à janela e portanto entre Eren, Mike, Nanaba e os dois seguranças que acompanharam Vulture mais cedo naquela noite. Se pareciam assustadores antes, agora eles pareciam aterrorizantes. Os homens eram enormes, facilmente fazendo Levi parecer insignificante em tamanho. Suas espadas eram longas e curvas; a lâmina fina e elegante de Levi não aparentava ser uma adversária à altura para eles.

Eren sabia que não deveria subestimar o Capitão das Tropas de Exploração, mas ainda assim não podia evitar de sentir uma pontada de medo pelo homem mais baixo quando ele se lançou para a frente e colidiu espadas com os dois oponentes. Eren lutou para ficar de pé, olhos arregalados fixos no conflito à sua frente. Levi desviava e tecia com hábil facilidade entre os dois grandalhões; ele fazia parecer tão simples. Seu manto negro esvoaçava à sua volta como asas negras enquanto balançava e golpeava, segurando os dois homens e não permitindo sua aproximação.

Mike e Nanaba partiram às ordens de Levi, lançando-se da parede do palácio e balançando-se para a noite sem olhar para trás. Eren observou-os sair com ansiedade, olhando novamente para a queda até o chão abaixo. Ele havia considerado isso antes e considerou novamente; mas não tinha chance de sobreviver aos danos e, visto que o alarme já estava disparado, o terreno estaria repleto de homens de Vulture em breve. Não importa o quão rápido ele mancasse, não teria chance de desaparecer entre a confusão de edifícios antes que o encontrassem.

Eren voltou-se para Levi que parecia estar em um impasse com os dois guardas. Levi facilmente se igualava à dupla em habilidade, porém estava começando a cansar e, embora conseguisse segurá-los no momento, eventualmente um teria que ceder e o impasse terminaria. Os olhos de Eren viajaram desesperadamente entre os três. Não podia simplesmente se jogar no meio; ele estava desarmado! Sem contar que, com a enxurrada de espadas se agitando e passos calculados, sua interrupção poderia até tirar a concentração de Levi e ser muito mais desvantajoso do que útil.

Se pelo menos tivesse a adaga com ele! Quando Annie começara a treiná-lo, eles praticaram com uma série de armas diferentes que iam desde chicotes a espadas tentando encontrar seu ponto forte. Eventualmente, perceberam que a melhor arma para servir sua mobilidade e velocidade seria algo pequeno e rápido. Ele praticara sua luta com faca até aprimorá-la a uma habilidade precisa, até mesmo aprendendo a jogar facas com precisão fatal. Eren agarrou seus cabelos e cerrou os dentes, girando ao redor do local enquanto procurava por qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar.

Seus olhos pousaram nos cacos de vidro quebrado a seus pés. Será que...?

Não havia tempo a perder pesando os prós e contras; Eren apanhou vários pedaços grandes que lembravam a forma alongada de uma adaga. Avistou a luta, selecionando seu alvo; não poderia começar a jogar vidros cegamente; se algum projétil perdido atingisse Levi, os guardas prevaleceriam e ele estaria morto com certeza. Ou, é claro, Levi acabaria ele mesmo com Eren primeiro.

Um homem era maior que o outro; seus movimentos eram mais baseados na força, golpeando Levi com ataques largos e violentos enquanto ficava em geral fixo no mesmo local. Era o alvo mais fácil dos dois, sendo o mais imóvel, então Eren escolheu uma única faca improvisada e mirou cuidadosamente.

Fazia um tempo desde a última vez em que Eren errara um alvo, mas ele estava em considerável pressão desta vez ao contrário de quando se mostrava em frente aos amigos. O caco errou o ombro direito que ele estava mirando, mas atingiu profundamente seu braço. Não era mau, visto que era ainda um dano considerável ao braço com do homem, porém não atingiu o propósito de incapacitá-lo. Ao invés disso, atraiu a atenção dele para Eren.

Olhos escuros fixaram-se em Eren e o grande homem rosnou, com as narinas alargadas. Aquilo era comportamento animal; o homem iria atacar! Eren estava meio esperando que ele desse um coice no chão e mugisse primeiro, mas veio diretamente até ele com a boca aberta em um silencioso grito de guerra.

Apesar de Eren ter sucedido em seu objetivo de diminuir o peso de Levi, ele agora o tinha inadvertidamente pego para si. Ele mergulhou para o lado com um ganido, soltando os pedaços de vidro que cortavam sua palma. O guarda se virou, recalibrando enquanto se fixava em seu alvo novamente. Ele parecia mesmo um touro. Eren se arrastou para trás, o vidro incrustado no chão cortando seus cotovelos enquanto se afastava do atacante. Rolou para o lado quando o homem balançou sua lâmina para baixo exatamente onde Eren estivera, errando apenas por um fio de cabelo. O segurança levantou os braços de novo, com sangue nos olhos enquanto fitava Eren ao se preparar para um novo golpe. Não havia escapatória dessa vez. A visão de Eren se fixou na cruel lâmina elevada acima dele refletindo a luz do luar, seus braços levantados em algum tipo de barreira inútil. Seus olhos se fecharam apertados antecipando o ataque. Rezando para que fosse rápido e indolor.

Mas o ataque nunca veio.

— Mova-se! — Eren piscou abrindo os olhos ao som da voz de Levi, apenas a tempo de ver o Golias que estivera acima dele começar a tombar em sua direção, com os olhos se revirando para trás da cabeça. Recuou para o lado enquanto o enorme corpo desmoronava, por pouco evitando ser esmagado pelo peso. Eren piscou surpreso para o homem caído tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer, e então seus olhos voltaram-se a Levi, que já havia voltado a enfrentar seu próprio oponente. Eren não tinha certeza do que ele fizera - não conseguia ver sangue nem nada daqui - mas certamente funcionou e ele sabe que a cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.

Respirando com dificuldade, ele levantou-se imediatamente, olhos viajando até a entrada que fora derrubada à força. Podia ouvir os chamados de reforços se aproximando, eles não tinham mais tempo. Eren procurou na bolsa em seu quadril pela seringa, finalmente livrando-a de seu embrulho e admirando o delicado instrumento de vidro e como de alguma forma se manteve intacto durante o tumulto.

Ele fez contato visual com Levi por cima do ombro do guarda remanescente. Arregalou os olhos num esforço para transmitir sua mensagem, estendendo sua mão livre e gesticulando para ele ficar onde estava. O olhar de Levi viajou entre ele e seu oponente.

— _O quê_? — articulou em silêncio antes de desviar agilmente de um golpe.

— _Fique parado_! — Eren disse com os lábios, estendendo a seringa para que Levi pudesse ver. Levi, que estivera franzindo o cenho confuso, pareceu finalmente entender o plano de Eren, e compreensão começou a aparecer em suas feições. Ele deu um único e pontual aceno de cabeça e se plantou em uma posição, continuando a bombardear o guarda com um furacão de golpes e punhaladas rápidas com a intenção de sobrecarregá-lo e distraí-lo. Eren preparou a seringa e se aprontou. Após uma curta contagem regressiva, ele se lançou nas costas do guarda, envolvendo suas pernas em volta da cintura do mais alto e fechando os braços em volta de seus ombros, efetivamente travando nele como algum tipo de macaco gigante. O homem alto gritou em surpresa, agitando-se por baixo do ataque inesperado, e Eren aproveitou sua distração momentânea para enfiar a agulha no ombro do homem. O sedativo funcionou rápido, seu braço afrouxou meros segundos após ser administrado e sua arma derrubada inofensivamente no chão com um tinido. Eren conseguiu pular de cima dele antes que desabasse no chão inconsciente, mas não havia tempo para festejar pelo bom trabalho.

— Vamos! — Levi o agarrou pelo braço, arrastando-o com força na direção da abertura da janela.

— Eu não tenho o equipamento! — protestou Eren. Era inútil; Levi podia escapar com seu DMT, mas se _ele_ tentasse se jogar da janela, acabaria estirado no chão.

Ou Levi não o escutou ou não tinha intenção de fazer nada a respeito. O homem de cabelos negros escalou a janela e virou-se para encará-lo, segurando no topo da armação e se equilibrando no peitoril.

Eren olhou de relance para trás ansiosamente, ele podia ouvir os passos agora, ecoando ruidosamente no corredor azulejado. A qualquer momento eles irromperiam.

— O que está esperando? — gritou Levi. — Suba! — Eren olhou para ele por um momento, completamente perplexo até que o significado das palavras o atingiram. Espere - _ele queria que Eren subisse nele_?! Alguma pequena voz em sua cabeça lhe disse para apostar se jogar da janela sozinho; Levi era muito pequeno para aguentá-lo. Mike era um gigante perto de Vulture, então o peso extra não era tão grande, mas o tamanho de Eren seria muito desajeitado, opressivo e estranho para Levi carregar e ainda ser capaz de manobrar com o equipamento efetivamente. Ele provavelmente nem conseguiria ver por sobre Eren para mirar seus cabos.

Eren ouviu os homens entrarem no quarto atrás dele. Sem se importar em olhar para trás e verificar, ele se atirou em cima de Levi sem pensar duas vezes e agarrou-se nele por sua vida. Levi caiu para trás e o estômago de Eren despencou. Por um momento apavorante, ele pensou que o outro tinha perdido o equilíbrio e eles estavam caindo para suas mortes. Suas unhas cavaram no ombro do mais velho e suas pernas envolveram a cintura de Levi, pressionando seus corpos juntos com temor. Subitamente, ele girou para o lado e Eren sentiu o equipamento em seu quadril descarregar e um cabo ser lançado. Ele não podia virar para ver, mas sentiu o momento em que o gancho cravou numa parede com um solavanco. Com o chiado do gás sendo liberado, eles estavam saindo e se balançando no estrelado céu noturno.

A janela afastou-se deles. Era estranho voar desta direção e não ver aonde estava indo. Ele não fazia ideia do que havia à frente deles; poderiam estar se dirigindo direto a uma parede e ele nem desconfiaria. É claro que Levi tinha um controle bom demais do DMT para permitir isso, mas a nova posição ainda era vertiginosamente emocionante e ele apertou seu abraço no capitão inconscientemente.

Ele podia ver o terreno apropriadamente agora enquanto decolavam para longe da mansão de Vulture. As paredes azulejadas reluziam abaixo; a construção parecia ainda mais bonita vista de cima, se é que era possível. Eren conseguia agora discernir a forma dos guardas de Vulture se juntando na janela e assistindo-os enquanto fugiam. Eles deviam parecer nada mais do que uma mancha escura na silhueta do céu da noite. Eren teve vontade de rir alto. Seu coração batia violentamente contra seu peito. Não podia acreditar; eles estavam livres! Eles escaparam! Não poderiam ver sua expressão, mas ele sorriu triunfantemente para eles mesmo assim.

Seu sorriso vacilou e então derreteu completamente. O que eles estavam fazendo? Ele apertou os olhos para as pequenas formas escuras movendo-se abaixo. Um deles foi para a frente, segurando algum tipo de instrumento que Eren não conseguiu distinguir daqui. Um telescópio? Não... A figura levantou os braços e cuidadosamente mirou, puxando um cordão elástico.

Oh, meu Deus, não.

— Levi, Levi, cuidado! — A pequena forma escura foi atirada violentamente de encontro a eles e Eren mapeou seu progresso com olhos horrorizados. — Estão atirando em nós! — Ele bateu no ombro de Levi em uma tentativa desesperada de chamar sua atenção, mas era tarde demais.

A flecha encravou no ombro de Levi, tirando o ar de seus pulmões. Eren sentiu o momento em que Levi perdeu o controle. Eles se inclinaram para o lado, desviando perigosamente do curso e em direção ao chão. Eren sequer podia ver aonde estavam se dirigindo; estava encarando o lado errado. Levi xingou em seu ouvido, pela dor, o desequilíbrio, ou ambos, Eren não fazia ideia.

— Levi! — Era inútil. Os instintos de Eren gritavam para que ele abandonasse o navio. Se caísse junto com Levi, era altamente possível que nenhum dos dois sobrevivessem. Ele não tinha como julgar sua posição e não conseguiria se preparar para o impacto adequadamente, e Levi certamente não conseguiria aguentar o peso de ambos acima de sua ferida. Ele não devia se sentir mal; era uma manobra necessária e Levi concordaria. Ainda assim, seu coração sentiu-se pesado ao tomar sua decisão.

Eren soltou-se do mais velho e se afastou, o vento assobiando em suas orelhas enquanto ele despencava para longe de Levi e em direção ao chão.


	18. O Quarto das Memórias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura e um maravilhoso Ano Novo! :)

Eren despencou através da cobertura de uma barraca de comida improvisada, o teto de pano coberto de poeira e sujeira desabando à sua volta em uma pluma de imundície acumulada. Ele ouviu gritos assustados de espectadores e berros furiosos, mas não ficou esperando o dono da loja se recobrar do choque. Tossindo e espirrando enquanto abanava o pó levantado ao seu redor, Eren endireitou-se e abriu seu caminho empurrando a aglomeração de curiosos que estava começando a se formar. Ignorou a algazarra caótica atrás dele e fez um atalho para a direção do local em que viu Levi caindo. Ele atraiu alguns olhares curiosos enquanto cambaleava e arquejava; devia estar um horror todo fantasiado e cambaleando pelas ruas coberto de vidro e poeira. Mantendo a cabeça baixa, Eren segurou seu cotovelo sangrando e prosseguiu. Ele tinha que achar Levi. Os homens de Vulture sem dúvida o viram cair e estariam caindo sobre eles a qualquer momento. Eren podia fugir agora e se salvar, mas sua consciência o cutucava desconfortavelmente. Por um lado, se os homens de Vulture encontrassem Levi, ele não representaria mais uma ameaça para Armin e Mikasa. Entretanto, o homem _levou_ uma flechada ajudando Eren a escapar. Ele não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo agora, esfarrapado e ferido em um beco sujo esperando sua inevitável captura.

Eren ouviu a comoção antes de vê-la, e soube imediatamente que a causa seria Levi. Ele rondou um dos prédios em direção a onde uma grande aglomeração de pessoas estava começando a se reunir, murmurando baixo enquanto formavam um círculo em volta de alguma coisa. Ignorando os olhares frios e resmungos que atraiu, Eren empurrou-se através das massas em direção ao centro. Algumas pessoas estavam curvadas sobre a figura de Levi, delicadamente verificando os ferimentos do soldado caído, enquanto a maioria dos outros trocavam olhares cautelosos e ficavam agrupados ali inutilmente. Não parecia sequer que alguém estivesse planejando encontrar ajuda médica; estavam ali apenas para assistir. Furioso, Eren jogou-se no chão ao lado de Levi. O homem de cabelos negros jazia ao seu lado, olhos fechados, mas felizmente ainda respirando. A flecha havia quebrado em algum momento da queda, mas uma boa metade dela ainda estava enterrada profundamente no ombro de Levi. O sangue estava começando a florescer através de seu casaco; uma mancha escura e úmida pela sua camisa cinza.

As mãos de Eren tremiam desesperadamente sobre a forma inerte de Levi antes de decidirem pentear as mechas de cabelo preto para fora de sua testa, mas Levi não deu sinal de responder ao toque.

— Levi? Levi, por favor, acorde. _Levi_! — Ele sacudiu os ombros do mais velho levemente, desespero se infiltrando em sua voz enquanto procurava no rosto pálido de Levi por algum sinal de consciência.

— Cuidado, rapaz, ele levou uma bela queda. Você não sabe o que ele pode ter machucado no tombo. Você o conhece? — Eren ignorou o questionamento do homem velho de cabelos brancos em seu ombro, ao invés disso olhando para as pessoas à sua volta.

— Eu preciso levá-lo a um lugar seguro! Alguém tem uma carroça ou um cavalo? — Dúzias de pares de olhos desviaram o rosto em uma forma de evitar contato visual. Todos estavam muito bem só assistindo, mas Deus os livre de ter que efetivamente ajudar. Eren praguejou, olhando de relance para trás por cima do ombro. Os homens de Vulture deviam estar chegando; será que esse pesadelo não acabaria nunca?

— Eu posso pagar! — implorou, olhando ao redor desesperadamente. Uma ideia o atingiu e ele se empenhou para reaver um de seus brincos dourados de argola. — Aqui! — disse, estendendo a peça de joia cintilante para que todos pudessem ver. — Ouro maciço. É real, eu juro! Só, por favor, alguém nos ajude! — Ele olhou à sua volta, mas ainda assim ninguém deu um passo à frente. Na verdade, algumas pessoas começaram a ir embora tendo saciado suas curiosidades e preferindo não se envolver mais a fundo no drama. O irritante ardor de lágrimas se formando fizeram sua visão nadar quando olhou de volta para o homem inconsciente diante dele. Não podia deixá-lo. Ele estava ferido e desmaiado. Levi não o deixaria se seus papéis estivessem invertidos. — _Por favor_. — Sua voz era meramente um suspiro silencioso enquanto lágrimas quentes lavavam suas bochechas e salpicavam no tecido de suas calças. Tão perto. Eles estiveram _tão perto_.

— Eu tenho uma carroça de bois. — A cabeça de Eren virou-se imediatamente na direção da voz que se manifestara. Seus olhos fixaram-se no homem que se aproximou; um rotundo homem de meia-idade em um _lungi_ com um lenço amarrado em volta de sua cabeça. Ele observou a dupla cautelosamente. — Está cheio de feno, mas se vocês couberem posso levá-los pela minha rota até o bazar... — Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram com as palavras.

— O bazar? Você vai passar pelo distrito da prostituição em Shiganshina? — Bem perto de Muralha Rose! Eren sabia que ir a um lugar tão fora de mão como a base das Tropas de Exploração seria impossível e o Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça ainda pior, sem contar que seus amigos não ficariam muito felizes de vê-lo trazendo um soldado à sua loja de temperos/bar secreto/esconderijo. Mas o bordel seria perfeito.

O camponês assentiu, com olhos apertados, antes de levantar o queixo para o brinco na mão de Eren.

— Isso é verdadeiro, você diz? — perguntou novamente. Eren assentiu apressadamente. — Certo; eu os levarei por minha rota e nada mais. Você saia onde precisar.

— Fechado! — Ele não precisou dizer mais nada, o camponês instantaneamente tomou conta da situação, ordenando aos espectadores que dispersassem com uma voz alta e autoritária. Ele acenou para que as pessoas presentes se afastassem de forma a abrir caminho para sua carroça, a qual então procedeu para virar na direção deles e até intimidou dois homens que estavam por perto para ajudar a mover Levi para a traseira. Eren ficou afastado, tentando não atrapalhar, antes de subir junto de Levi uma vez que ele estava seguro ali dentro.

— Tudo bem, acabou, pessoal, podem ir! — Eren ouviu o camponês gritar enquanto subia na frente da carroça e tomava as rédeas. O vagão fedia a feno e esterco, mas a palha fornecia uma cama confortável para acomodar Levi enquanto a carroça rolava em movimento com um estável balanço e solavanco. Eren deitou também, puxando um pouco do feno sobre Levi e ele para acobertá-los caso passassem por alguns homens de Vulture que estariam provavelmente vasculhando a área. Ele esperava que nenhuma daquelas pessoas oferecesse nada se questionada, apesar de ser improvável que o fizessem. As pessoas geralmente procuravam ficar longe de negócios obscuros nessa região; era muito mais fácil agir como se não tivessem visto nem ouvido nada do que arriscarem ficar no meio de alguma conspiração maior.

Eren observou a figura imóvel de Levi. Sua pele estava com uma palidez nada saudável e os olhos envoltos em olheiras escuras. Eren não sabia direito se isso era um estado permanente ou um resultado das atividades dessa noite.

Havia algumas pequenas gotas de sangue escarlate respingadas por suas bochechas e ponte do nariz. Eren não sabia de quem eram. Embalando seu braço machucado em seu peito, Eren estranhamente apoiou seu peso no cotovelo bom e pegou a bolsa de sua cintura, usando o material macio para limpar o sangue no rosto do mais velho. Será que ele batera a cabeça na queda? Deve ter batido; apesar de ter perdido muito sangue depois de ser atingido, não seria o suficiente para desmaiá-lo. Podia ser sério; Eren não era um especialista médico - esse era o forte de Marco - mas uma concussão séria poderia levar a todos os tipos de problemas. Ele não podia fazer muito agora além de pressionar a bolsa na ferida do ombro de Levi para estancar o fluxo de sangue e tentar evitar que ele sacudisse muito com o balanço da carroça e a rua esburacada.

Eren pediu ao camponês que o deixassem em frente à Muralha Rose e, apesar de sua insistência anteriormente em não fazer nada mais, ele ainda ajudou Eren a carregar Levi dando a volta até a entrada dos fundos. Era tão tarde agora que era quase cedo, o sol nasceria dentro de poucas horas. Não havia muitas pessoas acordadas a essa hora, salvo por alguns indivíduos dispersos ainda comemorando as festividades da noite em um estupor ébrio e desleixado. Espalhados pelas ruas estavam rojões e serpentinas usados e algumas pessoas haviam desmaiado ou dormido nas calçadas, aninhadas entre pilhas de lixo e nas sombras de barracas fechadas. Cachorros abandonados cheiravam esperançosos os restos da noite passada até se moverem para o próximo monte de lixo. Os mercadores e camponeses estariam acordando agora para preparar suas barracas para os negócios ou para levar suas mercadorias ao bazar, mas tirando isso, as ruas estavam paradas e calmas; o entulho residual soprando suavemente na brisa sendo o único traço das comemorações da noite anterior.

O fazendeiro se endireitou com um resmungo, estralando suas costas, antes de pegar o brinco que Eren ofereceu relutantemente.

— É verdadeiro? — perguntou mais uma vez, sobrancelha espessa levantada ceticamente. Eren não o culpava; a peça valia um bom dinheiro, devia parecer estúpido se desfazer dela só por uma carona. Mas tenha a certeza de que quase ninguém sentia a dor de se desfazer de um item tão valioso como Eren; ele estava longe de ser rico, a perda doía, mas era necessária. Ele deu de ombros e olhou para o camponês com um olhar pesaroso.

— Era isso ou minha vida. — Os lábios do velho homem se estreitaram, mas ele não perguntou mais nada.

— Olhe, filho, realmente não é da minha conta, mas só posso imaginar que você veio da festa de Vulture dada a forma como está vestido no momento. Vou te dizer que é bom não se associar com aquela gente. Você é jovem, pode começar de novo. — Eren cerrou o maxilar e olhou para baixo, incapaz de fazer contato visual com o mais velho. — Ehh, não é da minha conta, enfim. — resmungou o homem, limpando a garganta ruidosamente antes de cuspir para o lado. — Agora é com você. — Eren assistiu ao homem se virar e ir embora, alongando suas costas enquanto andava pretensiosamente até sua carroça.

— Obrigado! — gritou Eren às suas costas. O fazendeiro acenou desdenhosamente enquanto subia em sua carroça, esporeando seus bois em movimento com uma afiado estalar de suas rédeas e um grito de " _Inda_!". Eren não ficou para ver a carroça desaparecer, virando-se para bater na porta dos fundos de Muralha Rose.

Não havia preocupação de acordar alguém; Muralha Rose nunca dormia. Mesmo a cozinha ainda estaria agitada a esta hora, continuamente preparando refeições para as garotas e seus clientes. Ele ouviu passos se aproximando, então deu um passo para trás e gentilmente pegou Levi em seus braços.

— Eren? — O ajudante de cozinha absorveu a visão diante dele com olhos arregalados.

— Marlowe! Cara, estou feliz por ser você. Preciso que me faça um favor gigante e me ajude a levá-lo para um dos quartos dos fundos. — Eren acenou com a cabeça para Levi e olhou de volta para o garoto alto suplicantemente. Marlowe piscou para Levi apreensivo.

— O que está acontecendo? — Mina, a empregada de cozinha, enfiou a cabeça para fora da porta também, espiando através da forma alta de Marlowe. Eren sorriu para ela desconfortavelmente e Mina engasgou, seus olhos castanhos se arregalando. — Oh, meu Deus. Eren, o que houve?! — Oh, ele definitivamente não tinha tempo para isso.

— Por favor, só me ajudem primeiro. — disse através de dentes cerrados. Embora Marlowe fosse defensor das regras, ele era confiável em uma emergência. Mesmo que arrastar estranhos inconscientes para dentro do bordel pela porta dos fundos no meio da noite fosse provavelmente infringir algum regulamento, ele não riria deixar um amigo na mão. O rapaz grande se abaixou para ajudar Eren com o peso e, devagar, moveram Levi para dentro.

— Marlowe, quando tiver terminado isso eu preciso que me faça outro favor. Você pode ir até o Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça e perguntar por um cara chamado Marco? Diga a ele que é uma emergência e que Eren precisa que ele traga sua caixa de primeiros socorros. — Marlowe grunhiu seu assentimento e Eren nunca foi tão grato pela comunidade unida que se formou em Muralha Rose, mesmo sendo um bordel. Ele deu a Mina suas próprias instruções para fazer assim que clareasse o dia; para ir depressa até a base das Tropas de Exploração e informar Mike ou Nanaba que Levi estava seguro e em Muralha Rose com Eren. Mina concordou e correu para buscar algumas bandagens e uma bacia com água antes de seguir Eren e Marlowe para cima pela frágil escadaria que levava aos dormitórios usados pelas funcionárias como seus próprios aposentos de dormir.

Por sorte, aqueles que estavam acordados a esta hora estavam distraídos demais com seus trabalhos para prestar atenção neles. Mesmo de relance, eles não pareciam muito deslocados; Eren em seu traje parecia apenas um funcionário ajudando seu cliente bêbado até um quarto, então ninguém parou para questionar sua presença. Eles prosseguiram pelo estreito corredor, Levi estranhamente pendurado entre eles e Mina em seu encalço oferecendo alguma direção útil ocasional. O piso antigo rangia e gemia debaixo de seus passos combinados, mas essa área estava basicamente deserta agora com os poucos quartos habitados estando vazios no momento enquanto as garotas estavam ocupadas trabalhando embaixo. Eren direcionou a pequena procissão até o quarto mais ao fundo no final do largo corredor, chutando a porta de madeira descamada aberta para que pudessem entrar. Eles colocaram Levi na cama antes de se estreitar para massagear músculos doloridos e estralar as juntas de suas costas com gemidos de dor. Estavam no velho quarto que Mikasa costumava ocupar antes de se tornar a _Tawaif_. Ficava localizado bem nos fundos da estrutura e em um dos andares mais altos com duas pequenas janelas gradeadas que se abriam para as ruas abaixo. Era um cômodo simples, completamente diferente dos generosos quartos usados por clientes, e a única mobília era uma velha cama de casal com um colchão comido por traças, uma pequena escrivaninha, duas antigas e frágeis cadeiras de balanço e um berço de pano improvisado que se pendurava no teto.

Eren tinha tantas memórias desse quarto. Armin nascera aqui, ele podia quase ouvir seus gritos de recém-nascido daquele dia há pouco mais de um ano. Eren amarrou o berço ele mesmo graças a um velho sári que uma das garotas doou, bem ao lado da janela que dava para a _Masjid_. Mikasa costumava puxar uma das velhas cadeiras de madeira e se sentar na janela, observando as nuvens vaguearem pelo horizonte enquanto embalava um Armin recém-nascido para dormir, os sinos do móbile acima do berço tilintando suavemente com cada balanço. Ela não cantava muito, apenas murmurava. Algumas vezes pedia a Eren para cantar; ele era o único que falava a língua nativa de sua mãe e o único que sabia as palavras da antiga canção de ninar que ela cantava quando eram crianças. Isso foi há tanto tempo. Eren encarou a janela, sua mente em um lugar distante. As coisas podiam mudar tão facilmente em um piscar de olhos. Em um momento, todos podiam estar reunidos em volta da mesa de jantar e prontos para a refeição e, no outro, sua casa estaria sendo saqueada.

Imagens daquele fatídico dia vieram a ele repentinamente; os homens derrubando a porta deles, sua mãe gritando para que fugissem, seu pai empurrando-os para trás de si antes de correr para o resgate de sua mãe. O som de gritos cortado após um único e doentio baque. Silêncio; horripilante e terrível silêncio. Eren piscou, sobrecarregado com as memórias que lutou tanto para enterrar, antes de voltar-se para cuidar de Levi e livrar-se das assombrosas lembranças em seus pensamentos.

Mina deixara as bandagens e a bacia de água e pedira licença, tendo seu próprio trabalho para fazer, e Marlowe também fora buscar Marco como Eren havia pedido. Ele provavelmente estaria dormindo a esta hora, seus amigos devem ter tido uma longa noite após o festival da Colheita. Sem dúvida ele não ficaria impressionado por ser acordado antes do sol sequer ter nascido, mas Marco não era de reclamar, não quando alguém precisava de ajuda.

Eren retirou o _ghungroo_ de seus tornozelos, seguindo para as pulseiras em volta de seus pulsos e então o resto da joalheria pesada, massageando a pele sensível em volta dos pulsos e gentilmente traçando o círculo em volta de sua garganta aonde podia sentir os hematomas começando a florescer. Ele tirou um momento para re recompor, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo várias vezes. Estava a salvo agora. Final e inquestionavelmente a salvo. Estar de volta ao antigo quarto de Mikasa que ele frequentemente costumava invadir em segredo e colocar a cabeça em seu colo enquanto ela penteava calmamente seus cabelos com os dedos até que ele dormisse, o fazia sentir-se muito mais calmo. Era um dos poucos lugares que ele considerava como lar nos anos recentes.

Após ter feito uma pausa suficiente, ele se pôs ao trabalho de despir Levi; gentilmente retirando suas botas e desabotoando o manto de sua garganta, com cuidado para não agravar a ferida em seu ombro ou sacudi-lo muito. As tiras do DMT eram as mais difíceis, então ele removeu as de seu torso e deixou as que ficavam na cintura e abaixo. Ele se certificou de dobrar e empilhar as roupas de Levi cuidadosamente na escrivaninha também; o capitão parecia do tipo pedante. Feito isso tudo, Eren acendeu uma vela ao lado da cama e pegou a bacia de água para iniciar o trabalho de lavar gentilmente a pálida pele de Levi do sangue seco, retirando estilhaços de vidro com dedos cuidadosos quando os encontrava e escovando-os de suas emaranhadas mechas escuras. O mais velho gemeu, mexendo-se um pouco e Eren pausou seu trabalho, esperando, mas Levi apenas voltou a dormir logo depois. Eren assistiu ao mais velho dormir, pensativo; a marca de expressão entre suas sobrancelhas suavizou um pouco agora, mas ainda havia a intrigante compressão na pele que deveria estar lisa. Suas feições eram todas ângulos fortes e linhas severas que se acentuavam ainda mais na luz fraca da vela; elas deveriam ser finas, comprimidas e nada atraentes, mas de alguma forma tudo combinava. Arranhões de um rosa pálido marcavam sua pele clara e bem de perto Eren podia discernir o mais fraco resquício de sardas claras dispersadas pelo nariz de Levi. Ele se perguntou se alguém um dia chegou tão perto para notá-las também. Franziu o cenho para o homem inconsciente, sua mente deslizando para os eventos da noite agora que podia finalmente ponderar sobre eles apropriadamente.

Levi poderia tê-lo deixado lá.

Ninguém sequer perceberia. Se ele tivesse medo de que Eren fosse espalhar alguma informação, teria sido bem mais fácil cortar sua garganta e deixar seu cadáver para trás antes de fugir pela janela. Levi poderia ter escapado sem ferimentos se não estivesse carregando Eren. Poderia ter se movido mais rápido e fluidamente sem o incômodo peso extra de Eren.

Eren se afastou e suspirou, jogando o pano sujo na bacia bruscamente. — Eu só não consigo entender você. — bufou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eren havia desabotoado a camisa do soldado para poder lavar seu peito, e agora assistia a luz da vela dançar sobre sua forma que subia e descia suavemente a cada respiração.

Sua pele parecia tão perfeita na luz de velas. Pele clara como aquela era incomum nestas terras, apenas as mulheres mais ricas em Sina que nunca pisaram diretamente na luz do sol eram assim tão brancas. Levi parecia ter sido cravado em mármore, as mãos do escultor afetuosamente entalhando cada declive e curva de seu corpo da melhor pedra antes de finalmente respirar vida em sua forma. Eren se aproximou com curiosidade, seus dedos dançando leves como penas pelo abdômen de Levi com admiração. Havia estátuas como essas na entrada de Trost. Altas, colossais figuras de beleza perfeita tornadas imortais na pedra para guardar o portão da cidade, brilhando debaixo do sol laranja. Esculturas da nobreza envoltas em vestes que pareciam tão reais que aparentavam quase se agitar com o vento. Levi parecia pertencer entre elas, talvez com um par de grandes asas emplumadas se estendendo de suas costas para agigantar-se sobre os admiradores, sabre em mãos e pronto para a batalha.

Os dedos de Eren começaram a seguir as fracas linhas das cicatrizes do DMT no torso de Levi. Eram como rachaduras na pedra; prova visível de que vivia entre os mortais.

— Eren? — Eren afastou sua mão rapidamente e olhou para a porta, trazido de volta à realidade com um solavanco. — Eren? Sou eu, Marco; você está bem? — Eren pôs-se de pé com esforço e parou, franzindo o cenho para o corpo de Levi antes de curvar-se para modestamente fechar sua camisa sobre seu peito. Levi soltou um leve murmúrio em seu sono e sua cabeça tombou para o lado, cabelos negros caindo sobre seus olhos fechados. Eren se pegou sorrindo enquanto se inclinava para pentear as mechas para fora gentilmente.

— Eren! — Ele endireitou-se imediatamente.

— Estou indo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lungi_ : tecido que fica amarrado na cintura, formando uma espécie de saia (que pode ser usado mais curto, até os joelhos, ou mais longo, até os pés). Usado principalmente na Índia e regiões vizinhas.


	19. A Compreensão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

— Oh, meu Deus, Eren. O que aconteceu?!

— Hã?

Marco abriu caminho para o quarto e colocou sua mala no chão. Ele tinha Armin em seus braços, ainda dormindo pacificamente, e Eren subitamente sentiu-se muito culpado imaginando a jornada que ele deve ter feito para atravessar o distrito nas primeiras horas da manhã com um bebê agitado e uma mala cheia de remédios nas mãos.

 — Seu _braço_! Está sangrando! Espere, isso são...? — Marco se aproximou dele, olhos apertados enquanto inspecionava o pescoço de Eren. — ... São _hematomas_? — Ele se afastou e observou Eren, preocupado. — Eren, o que aconteceu? Você disse que iria trabalhar hoje, foi um _cliente_ que fez isso? Eu pensei que você só dançasse. A Mikasa sabe disso? — Eren balançou a cabeça, dissipando todas as teorias precipitadas de Marco.

— Você precisa relaxar e parar de tentar adivinhar o que aconteceu. — Porque, honestamente, a verdade era muito mais absurda do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse imaginar. — Além disso, você não está aqui por mim. — Eren se inclinou para puxar Armin dos braços do outro rapaz. Marco pareceu querer protestar, olhando para o braço machucado do outro desconfiadamente, mas Eren não queria ouvi-lo, de qualquer forma. — Está aqui por ele. — terminou, acenando com a cabeça na direção de Levi.

Marco se virou na direção indicada e respirou fundo. — Oh, Deus... — Sua voz era um leve suspiro. Ele voltou-se a Eren com olhos arregalados. — Eren, esse é o _Capitão Levi Ackerman_? — exigiu, com um sussurro. É claro que o reconheceria; Eren esquecia que Marco costumava ser um Policial Militar. Lá se foi seu plano de fingir que Levi era alguma pessoa aleatória que ele encontrara na rua e decidira ajudar da bondade de seu coração.

— Ah, sério? — Eren piscou por cima do ombro de Marco, simulando ignorância. — Eu não sabia.

— Ah, por favor.

— Olha, deixa isso para lá; a questão é que ele levou uma flechada e teve uma longa queda e eu não sei se alguma coisa está quebrada e a única pessoa em quem eu podia confiar para ajudar a essa hora da madrugada sem fazer perguntas era você. Pode me ajudar? — Os olhos de Marco se torceram enquanto ele assimilava a expressão suplicante do outro. Eren estava começando a ficar seriamente preocupado até que ele finalmente cedeu, exalando o ar que estava segurando com um assobio exausto. O garoto sardento esfregou os olhos cansados e bocejou.

— É claro que eu ajudo. Você sabe disso. — resmungou, virando-se para começar a esvaziar sua mala. — Francamente, vocês todos tiram vantagem de mim, eu juro. — Eren sorriu em gratidão ao jovem que ergueu sua mala de primeiros socorros acima do criado mudo e soltou-a com um grunhido esforçado. Começou a examinar Levi cautelosamente, com cuidado retirando pequenos frascos de vidro, garrafas de ervas misturadas e pomadas medicinais que ele mesmo fizera e alinhando-os meticulosamente pela cabeceira. Eren levou Armin a seu antigo berço, retirando as almofadas e batendo-as contra seu joelho para tirar o pó antes de deitar o bebê adormecido para descansar. Os sinos suspensos acima tilintaram quando Eren começou a balançar suavemente a estrutura da rede.

— ...O que aconteceu essa noite? — A quieta voz de Marco interrompeu o silêncio hesitantemente. Eren fechou os olhos. É claro que vinha antecipando um pedido de algum tipo de explicação, mas ele ainda não havia inventado uma mentira razoável. Os eventos dessa noite toda se estenderam por muito tempo, também.

— Tenho notado você agindo estranho ultimamente. — continuou Marco. — Isso tudo está interligado? — Perceptivo. Eren se esquecera desse detalhe em particular sobre o modesto rapaz. Ele podia agir quieto e discreto, mas isso significava que ele também sempre pegava detalhes nos quais os outros não reparavam. — Eu não quero pressioná-lo, mas você tem estado tão distraído nos últimos tempos. Eu não acho que mais alguém tenha percebido, mas, por favor, me conte se tiver algo que eu possa fazer.

Eren suspirou e se jogou na velha cadeira de balanço que rangeu alarmantemente com o movimento. — Eu posso cuidar disso. Eu _tenho_ cuidado disso. — Ele pressionou os nós dos dedos em seus olhos até as cores explodirem através de suas pálpebras. — Tudo deve acabar depois desta noite. Eu cuidei disso; obrigado, mas não tem nada que você possa fazer. — Ele abriu os olhos para lançar um sorriso cansado a Marco, mas o outro não parecia convencido.

— Mesmo que eu não possa fazer nada, eu quero que saiba que você ainda pode falar comigo. Eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém. — Ele se apressou para adicionar, vendo a expressão de Eren. — É só - É bom desabafar às vezes. Vou reservar todo o julgamento e não direi uma palavra se você preferir. Por favor, Eren, estou preocupado com você.

Eren fitou seu amigo por um longo tempo. Eventualmente Marco voltou sua atenção ao soldado adormecido, examinando seu pescoço com mãos experientes e franzindo o cenho em concentração. Eren assistiu-o trabalhar em silêncio, debruçado sobre a figura de Levi com a vela próxima enquanto trabalhava na metade restante da flecha ainda alojada no ombro de seu paciente. Marco sempre fora tão contrário à violência e ainda assim ninguém conseguia lidar com sangue e ferimentos com o nível de profissionalismo clínico que ele tinha sempre que estava atendendo os injuriados. Eren, que passara a maior parte de sua vida nas ruas e testemunhara uma boa dose de derramamento de sangue, ainda sentia seu estômago revirar sempre que assistia Marco costurar uma ferida. Quando ele descobriu que Marco havia trabalhado para a PM, recusou-se a acreditar até saber que o garoto sardento era um médico militar. Aquilo soava plausível, pelo menos.

De todos os seus amigos, Marco era um dos poucos que Eren sabia que poderia confiar para ouvi-lo sempre que precisava conversar com alguém. Ele reconhecia quando era melhor apenas manter-se calado e ouvir e quando conselhos eram bem-vindos. Mikasa era pé no chão e sensível, mas tendia a repreendê-lo e julgá-lo se desaprovava, o que ela normalmente fazia. Com Annie, ele nunca sabia dizer se ela não estava ouvindo ou não ligava; de qualquer forma não parecia que ela prestava muita atenção e seu olhar indiferente fazia parecer que ela estava desmerecendo seus problemas. Berthold era um rapaz bem-intencionado, mas era evidentemente claro que ele não tinha ideia de como responder quando Eren desabafava para ele e tentava compensar oferecendo o que ele esperava ser bons conselhos, mas acabavam sendo em geral genéricos ou fora da realidade.

Ele realmente gostaria de conversar com alguém sobre isso. Marco não contaria nada se ele pedisse e, além disso, agora que tudo estava resolvido, era apenas uma questão de tirar isso tudo de seu peito. Ele não esperava comentários ou conselhos; realmente não era mais necessário, mas seria bom desabafar todas as suas emoções contidas para uma pessoa real que poderia no mínimo emprestar um ouvido compreensivo.

— Promete que não vai contar a ninguém? — Especialmente Mikasa, Deus o livre.

Marco olhou para ele de onde estava focado atentamente em costurar a ferida de Levi, com as sobrancelhas levantadas inquisitivamente. Após um momento, ele pareceu se lembrar aonde a conversa deles havia parado e sorriu, olhos castanhos se enrugando amavelmente.

— Nem uma alma sequer. — assegurou. Eren respirou fundo e descansou seu olhar no lado de fora da janela. Podia ouvir o zumbido das orações antes do amanhecer agora, ecoando assombrosamente pela cidade que despertava no fraco brilho do sol nascente. A silhueta da _Masjid_ parecia um borrão nas bordas e aparentava ser quase do outro mundo enquanto pairava de forma protetora acima da sonolenta cidade portuária. Eren respirou fundo mais uma vez, voltando sua mente em como tudo começou.

Ele começou com a emboscada após o assalto, já que foi o momento em que ele foi registrado apropriadamente no radar do Capitão, e prosseguiu para descrever seu confronto no dia das rebeliões em Muralha Rose. Marco ouviu sem interrupção, e Eren se distraiu enquanto recontava roboticamente os eventos, revirando-os de novo em sua cabeça.

Quando começou a descrever os eventos da noite passada, especialmente quando Vulture atacou, ele percebeu Marco enrijecer pelo canto do olho e acentuadamente manteve o olhar afastado. Podia imaginar a expressão de choque que Marco estava usando, e estava cansado demais para ser o beneficiário de tal pena.

— Quer dizer, eu venho revendo seu comportamento de novo e de novo em minha cabeça, mas não consigo entendê-lo. — exclamou Eren, franzindo o cenho. — Ele me chantageou! Ameaçou Mikasa e Armin para me fazer trabalhar para ele, então ele devia ser em toda a probabilidade o tipo de homem que não se importaria com o que acontecesse comigo ou com eles contanto que conseguisse o que queria. — Eren suspirou. — Mas então ele vem e faz coisas estranhas como conferir se Mika está bem, trazer-me frutas ou arriscar sua vida me ajudando a escapar da sede de Vulture e, só... Aarghh! — Eren jogou suas mãos para o alto em frustração e voltou sua carranca para Marco que estava agora envolvendo o braço de Levi em uma tipoia.

— Eu entendo por que está confuso. Eu mesmo só escutei coisas boas sobre Capitão Levi até hoje; ele pode não ser a pessoa mais encantadora, calorosa e amigável, mas leva seu trabalho a sério e nunca se envolveu com o tipo de corrupção que aflige a PM. Ele ajuda os necessitados, defende os que não podem se defender e nunca desiste de uma luta, independente do quão importante a facção ilegal seja. — Marco olhou para Eren pensativo. — Até mesmo _você_ sabe como ele se posiciona sobre os motins, o que acredito ser a questão principal aqui. Você sabe o quanto ele os abomina e como luta ativamente contra a Máfia ao ponto de ela quase nunca se rebelar enquanto as Tropas de Exploração estão aqui. Parece um pouco contraditório que, dado isso, ele ainda ameace expor Armin e Mikasa.

Eren franziu as sobrancelhas. — Você acha que ele estava blefando?

— Sim, eu acho. Por que um homem preparado para expor uma jovem mãe e seu filho aos assassinos sem aviso prévio iria se dar ao trabalho de visitá-los e ter certeza de que estão bem?

— Era uma tática de intimidação! Ele não estava querendo saber se estavam bem de verdade, mas sim ficando por perto para me desestabilizar e me fazer aceitar seu acordo. — Marco lançou-lhe um olhar cético.

— E funcionou? Você teria realmente recusado seu ultimato se ele não estivesse lá para lhe "desestabilizar"? — Eren torceu os lábios enquanto ponderava este novo ponto de vista.

— Então _o que_ ele estava fazendo? Se preocupando com eles de verdade? Está me dizendo que ele me trouxe maçãs e mirtilos por pura _bondade_? — Eren zombou. Marco parecia nada impressionado.

— Sim, estou. — disse ele francamente, começando a empacotar seus equipamentos. Eren ficou sem reação.

— Mas...!

Mas, o quê? Uma vez que dissera tudo em voz alta e Marco tendo apontado tão honestamente as falhas, estava bem claro que havia algumas discrepâncias bem óbvias nas condições de Levi. Falhas que Eren realmente deveria ter percebido antes.

— Como eu não percebi nada disso? — Eren sussurrou para si mesmo. Como tais detalhes escaparam completamente dele esse tempo todo? Ele passou três dias inteiros se estressando com o acordo de Levi e considerando-o de cada ângulo cabível; como deixara isso passar?

— Não se sinta muito mal; você estava sob pressão e oprimido por ameaças bem intimidadoras feitas por um homem bem intimidador. Ninguém sob tais condições seria capaz de pensar racionalmente sobre a situação. Você agiu como qualquer pessoa normal agiria.

— Não, mas eu não deveria! Eu não sou uma pessoa normal, Marco. Eu deveria ter visto através daquilo imediatamente; deveria tê-lo descoberto! — Eren agarrou dois punhados de seus cabelos e jogou a cabeça para trás em frustração. A cadeira de balanço oscilou violentamente com a ação, batendo contra a parede de argila descamada e rachada do quarto e Armin choramingou e se mexeu em seu sono com o barulho alto. Eren rapidamente se aquietou, inclinando-se para balançar o berço gentilmente. Continuou falando uma vez que Armin estava restabelecido, mantendo a voz baixa e acalmada.

— Eu podia simplesmente não ter precisado fazer nada disso. — Eren devaneou, olhando sem prestar atenção em uma lagartixa escalando a parede.

— Você está esquecendo de que Levi ainda poderia prendê-lo por ser um Titã; ele já tinha descoberto a essa altura. — apontou Marco, para ajudar. — Quero dizer, isso por si só já seria suficiente para chantagear você, na verdade. Acho que ele envolveu Mikasa como incentivo extra; se você visse através do blefe, ele ainda teria a ameaça inicial como seguro.

— Mas por que ele faria isso? Não foi desnecessário? — Marco encolheu os ombros frente à confusão de Eren.

— Digo, isso é tudo conjectura e eu poderia estar completamente errado, mas sempre haveria a possibilidade de você ser o tipo de pessoa que preferiria morrer em algum ato de preservação de sua integridade do que aceitar um acordo dele. — Bem... É, isso era verdade. Em retrospecto, provavelmente isso seria exatamente como Eren teria reagido caso Levi tivesse baseado o acordo naquilo. Ele provavelmente cuspiria nos pés de Levi e o desafiaria a "fazer o seu pior!"

Então ele podia ser um pouco dramático às vezes, mas e daí? Se estivesse prestes a ser levado para a prisão, preferiria fazer isso em grande estilo.

— O que vai fazer a respeito dele? — Marco perguntou enquanto se aproximava para examinar Eren. Eren tentou contorcer-se para longe de seus dedos exploradores, mas Marco socou-o rispidamente na orelha com uma firme ordem para ficar parado. Eren cedeu, embora de má vontade.

— Eu enviei uma mensagem às Tropas de Exploração informando-os do paradeiro dele e de suas condições, então provavelmente virão para buscá-lo se ele não acordar antes disso.

— Oh, sobre isso, eu dei uma coisa para mantê-lo apagado por mais um tempo, mas ele deve acordar em uma hora, mais ou menos.

— Tudo bem. — Eren ergueu seu pescoço e se retraiu quando Marco mexeu em seu machucado. — Não é como se eu precisasse estar em algum outro lugar, mesmo.

— Você deveria descansar, não dormiu a noite inteira.

— E você, imagino que também teve uma longa noite, não? — Marco murmurou vagamente e desarrolhou um frasco de odor forte com um óleo verde que começou a massagear gentilmente no pescoço de Eren. — Por que não deixou Armin com Jean?

— Ele foi às docas buscar suprimentos para a loja que chegaram esta manhã.

— Ahh. — Eren ficou quieto por alguns minutos e Marco se moveu para limpar e enfaixar o corte em seu braço, trabalhando na bagunça sangrenta que parecia pior do que realmente era. — Obrigado. — disse Eren silenciosamente. Ele não merecia amigos assim, que regularmente cuidavam de Armin para ele apesar de suas próprias agendas cheias ou largavam tudo para correr até seu lado quando os chamava em horas absurdas da madrugada sem explicação. Tudo sem uma única reclamação. Bem, ao menos de Marco.

— Você faria o mesmo por mim. — respondeu Marco, sem hesitar.


	20. A Canção de Ninar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Levi acordou ao som de cantoria. Piscando turvamente através das persistentes teias do sono, ele apertou os olhos para a opaca luz do sol na grande janela gradeada a alguns metros dali. Ela oferecia uma larga e ininterrupta visão do céu do amanhecer inundado de tons rosados e dourados. Uma cortina fina e bege esvoaçava preguiçosamente na brisa da manhã e Levi assistiu distraidamente um conjunto de sinos de vento feito à mão com pedaços de argila quebrada dançar alegremente enquanto balançava-se da estrutura da janela.

Era uma voz masculina que cantava. Uma suave, tenra melodia, calmante e serena em uma língua que ele não conseguia entender, mas soava levemente familiar. Levi experimentou mexer a cabeça, retraindo-se quando o movimento trouxe uma afiada pontada de dor na parte de trás de seu crânio. O cantor estava no mesmo quarto que ele, em algum lugar à sua direita na direção oposta à que ele estava olhando. Seu cérebro sonolento focou em tentar juntar as peças de suas últimas memórias e fazer uma conexão com o cenário desconhecido. Isso não podia ser a casa de Vulture; como se fossem deixá-lo se recuperar de seus ferimentos pacificamente em um quarto calmo _e_ cantar uma canção de ninar para ele. Ele não tinha sido capturado? Mas ele se recordava dos gritos em pânico de Eren, da dor lancinante de uma flecha encontrando seu alvo em seu ombro e do mundo inteiro tombando enquanto ele perdia controle e despencava para o chão. Eren. O que aconteceu com Eren?

Levi virou a cabeça com esforço na direção do misterioso cantor, rangendo os dentes porque o movimento enviou uma nova onda de dor pelo seu ombro. Oh, estava enfaixado. Vulture não faria isso também.

Ele percebeu que estava deitado em uma simples cama com dossel. Um mosquiteiro fora pendurado em volta das bordas, fundindo o mundo do lado de fora em uma névoa branca e suave. Havia uma janela maior deste lado do recinto, e na distância Levi conseguia distinguir a fantasmagórica silhueta da _Masjid_. As orações anteriores ao alvorecer deveriam ter terminado agora, então. Por quanto tempo ele apagou? Seus olhos foram atraídos para o cantor - Eren, ele reconheceu - parado na janela e cantarolando suavemente a música desconhecida enquanto balançava um berço de pano improvisado que se pendurava no teto. Pequenos sinos que foram anexados a uma tábua de madeira acima do berço como um móbile tilintavam com os movimento e Levi se encontrou observando o calmo vai-e-volta do balanço em um transe sonolento.

_Malaro, Malarin amudho_

_Kaniyo, senkaniyin suvaiyo…_

Eren murmurou as últimas notas enquanto a canção de ninar parecia chegar ao fim. Levi relutantemente desviou seu olhar dos movimentos de pêndulo para olhar na direção do garoto que estava observando Armin com um tenro sorriso enquanto se inclinava no berço. Eren ainda estava vestido nas mesmas roupas da noite passada, embora já tenha descartado suas joias. Havia uma bandagem em seu braço superior direito e alguns arranhões cor-de-rosa em seus ombros e pelos seus braços, presumivelmente de cacos de vidro perdidos e da queda. Era difícil discernir muitos detalhes pela forma como a luz do sol reluzia em volta dele como uma auréola, mas era claro que ele aparentava estar em maior parte relativamente ileso. Era um alívio; Levi temera pelo pior quando ele estava caindo, certo de que os homens de Vulture chegariam a ele primeiro. No entanto, era claro agora que ele estava num estado melhor do que Levi. Mas _onde_ eles estavam?

Levi ergueu sua cabeça na direção das vigas expostas acima com um tremor. O mosquiteiro obscurecia a maioria dos detalhes, mas ele ainda podia discernir teias de aranha e ninhos de ratos abrigados nos cantos mais escuros. Eles deviam estar em um andar alto para ter uma vista como essa da _Masjid_ , então isso eliminava a possibilidade de ser a casa de Eren; o garoto não conseguiria bancar um lugar assim. Para encarar a icônica estrutura desse ângulo, só restava uma provável possibilidade então.

— Você está acordado.

Levi não virou sua cabeça desta vez, apenas observando de canto de olho para onde Eren silenciosamente de aproximava na beirada da cama. Ele podia sentir uma dor de cabeça chegando e seu corpo inteiro doía. Deveria ter morrido nessa queda. Ele se perguntou quantos ossos quebrara.

— Muralha Rose? — Sua voz saiu rouca de exaustão. Eren considerou-o por um momento até aparentemente decidir que Levi provavelmente não voltaria a dormir e então se ocupou desprendendo o mosquiteiro em volta do colchão.

— É. Este era o antigo quarto de Mikasa. Eu não sabia aonde mais levá-lo, a base era muito longe. — Levi fez um som de afirmação. Era justo.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele assistiu Eren mover-se ao redor da cama em sua visão periférica, reunindo o mosquiteiro com cuidado e estendendo-o para que não caísse em Levi. Eren olhou para ele com um leve franzir de sobrancelhas.

— Você não se lembra? — perguntou, com a voz baixa para evitar incomodar Armin, mas ainda segurando um tom de preocupação.

Levi voltou seu olhar para cima novamente e exalou um suspiro cansado. — Eu me lembro de levar uma flechada e começar a cair. Depois, mais nada. — Eren murmurou.

— Eu acho que você bateu a cabeça quando caiu. Bom, eu vou subir na cama para amarrar isso; avise-me se eu sacudi-lo muito. — Levi observou o rapaz se pendurar graciosamente no colchão, segurando-se quando a cama se curvou debaixo do peso extra. Eren se moveu para a frente de joelhos e se esticou para torcer a rede coletada em um nó que se suspendia acima da cama, girando vagamente na corda que o pendurava nas vigas. Levi deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo corpo esguio do mais jovem enquanto se esticava à sua frente, os músculos magros flexionando e rotacionando enquanto ele lutava com o nó. Sua pele de terracota estava coberta de múltiplas cicatrizes variando de linhas fracas e finas até feridas profundas e costuradas que foram grosseiramente curadas com o tempo. Levi reconheceu aquilo como ferimentos que só uma faca ou adaga poderia infligir. Seus olhos moveram-se para o rosto de Eren franzido de concentração enquanto ele amarrava o material não cooperante, a ponta de sua língua rosa aparecendo no canto de sua boca. Este jovem sobrevivera a dificuldades inacreditáveis. Seus olhos foram atraídos a uma descoloração estranha em seu pescoço e Levi sentiu seu maxilar apertar quando reconheceu os hematomas que remetiam a marcas de mãos circundando a garganta do mais jovem.

Finalmente tendo terminado, Eren sentou de volta em suas coxas com um suspiro cansado. Ele tinha olheiras grandes embaixo dos olhos. Levi percebeu que, ao contrário dele, o garoto claramente não dormira a noite inteira. Ele estava provavelmente esgotado após passar as últimas horas alternando entre cuidar de Levi e de Armin.

— Você lavou os pés antes de subir aqui? — Levi se encontrou perguntando, observando os pés de Eren com suspeita. Eren riu levemente, balançando a cabeça desacreditado.

— Você está aí deitado nas mesmas roupas cobertas de sangue e sujeira em que lhe encontrei e está me perguntando se lavei meus _pés_? — Levi sentiu sua face se contorcer em uma expressão de nojo pelas palavras de Eren. Por Deus, ele precisava de um banho. Há quanto tempo ele está deitado aqui assim? Provavelmente estava coberto de sangue seco e mijo de cachorro de rua. Ah, isso o lembrava.

— Como você conseguiu me trazer para cá? O que houve depois que eu caí? — Levi se mexeu e começou a se levantar em seus cotovelos, estremecendo com a dor. Eren observou-o preocupado, suas mãos suspensas incertas como se divididas entre empurrá-lo de volta ou oferecer ajuda. Eventualmente, decidiu contra ambos, ao invés disso resolvendo assistir Levi cuidadosamente se manejar em uma posição sentada. Garoto esperto.

— Eu tive sorte; caí numa tenda, então minha queda foi amenizada. Encontrei você desacordado na rua de trás do curtume e consegui uma carona até Muralha Rose na carroça de bois de um camponês. Oh, eu também mandei uma mensagem para Mike e Nanaba informando-os do seu estado. — Levi fitou o garoto ajoelhado à sua frente através da cortina emaranhada de seus cabelos escuros. Estava impressionado com sua eficiência e conduta em condições tão estressantes.

— O camponês _ofereceu_ uma carona? — Ajuda sem segundas intenções era raramente oferecida nesta cidade.

— Bem, não... Eu tive que dar a ele um brinco em troca. — Eren pôs os dedos em seu lóbulo, constrangido, e lançou a Levi um sorriso pesaroso. Levi lembrava-se dos brincos; ouro maciço sem dúvida. Possivelmente uma de suas posses mais valiosas também. Seus olhos foram atraídos novamente para o círculo de hematomas em volta da garganta de Eren começando a florescer em roxo e azul. Vulture fizera aquilo. Levi prometera a Mikasa que Eren estaria ileso sob sua supervisão e ainda assim Vulture quase matou o rapaz noite passada. As mãos de Levi se curvaram em punhos ao seu lado, seu ombro latejando.

— Foi você que fez isso? — Eren olhou para onde Levi estava indicando em seu ombro enfaixado. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, eu chamei um amigo meu para te examinar. Ele disse que você não quebrou nada, mas deveria ir com calma já que bateu a cabeça bem forte e teve uma queda enorme. Mas ele não pôde fazer um exame mais minucioso enquanto você estava dormindo. — Levi assentiu. Ele odiava médicos, dizendo-o o que podia ou não fazer. É por isso que ele imobilizava seus próprios ossos quebrados e enfaixava suas próprias feridas; ninguém conhecia seu corpo melhor do que ele mesmo.

— Você fez bem, Eren. — O garoto olhou para ele, olhos destoantes arregalando-se em surpresa. Levi evitou contato visual, ao invés disso observou as mãos de Eren se curvarem e apertarem o cintilante tecido de suas _dhoti_ verdes. Estavam manchadas com sangue e lama e ele podia distinguir aonde o tecido estava esfiapado com buracos. Ele não havia dito que eram de sua irmã? Bom, estavam arruinadas agora. — Estou impressionado pela forma como lidou com tudo noite passada. Sei que muitos dos meus soldados mais experientes não teriam feito melhor. A missão foi um sucesso graças a você. — Eren assentiu calado, aparentemente ainda muito estupefato pelo elogio para formular palavras. Porém, Levi sabia que elogio estava longe de ser um pagamento adequado para o que o jovem teve que passar. Seu olhar voltou-se para o machucado em seu pescoço e Eren levantou uma mão para traçar cuidadosamente a trajetória da ferida.

— Ahh... Estão começando a aparecer? — Suas palavras eram quietas e constrangidas. Levi assentiu rigidamente, incerto sobre o que dizer. Ele se perguntou o que acontecera na mansão de Vulture. Eren conseguira derrotar o homem numa luta cara a cara sem o suporte de sedativos. Ele devia estar aterrorizado. Levi lembrou-se de como ele estava quando entrou pela janela, comprimido debaixo do vidro estilhaçado e coberto de cacos de vidro com os braços jogados acima da cabeça de forma protetora. Ele parecia tão jovem e vulnerável olhando para Levi com olhos arregalados e aliviados como se ele fosse um anjo da guarda que fora resgatá-lo. Levi engoliu o nó em sua garganta. Não merecia ser visto daquela forma, certamente não pelo rapaz que ele pusera em uma posição tão perigosa em primeiro lugar. Ele limpou sua garganta e olhou em volta do quarto atravancado. Mal havia mobília e ainda assim o lugar de alguma forma conseguia parecer abarrotado. Mas era um tipo de bagunça aconchegante; bagunçado, mas um caos organizado.

— Tem algum lugar onde eu possa me lavar? — Eren piscou.

— Oh! — Ele rapidamente pulou para fora da cama. — Certo, é claro. Hm... — Ele coçou suas madeixas castanhas desgrenhadas e procurou pelo pequeno aposento como se esperasse que uma banheira fosse convenientemente se materializar no espaço. — Você terá que usar o poço lá embaixo. Nós não temos banheira nem nada parecido. — Eren encontrou o olhar monótono de Levi nervosamente, como se esperasse ser repreendido pela sugestão.

— Tudo bem. — Que tipo de instalações o rapaz pensava que eles tinham na base? Banheiras cravadas em mármore com ornamentos de ouro e sabonetes luxuosos e perfumados? Levi começou a sair de sua zona de conforto até a beirada da larga cama que rangeu e gemeu com seus movimentos. Suas articulações e membros injuriados protestaram dolorosamente com a ação. Ele aceitaria de bom grado uma pequena bacia de água e um pano a essa altura; podia praticamente _sentir_ a sujeira seca incrustada em sua pele craquelando com cada movimento, embora o grosso da sujeira já tenha sido limpado dele. Perguntou-se a quem teria que agradecer por isso.

— Deixe-me ajudar. — Eren se aproximou e se curvou para apresentar-se como suporte. Levi fitou-o com um olhar cortante que Eren revidou teimosamente com o seu próprio. — Você não pode descer as escadas sozinho. — lembrou. Levi fez uma carranca, estendendo de má vontade seu braço ileso para Eren entrar embaixo.

— Por que você está sendo tão prestativo? — Deixando tudo de lado, tecnicamente Eren havia agora cumprido os termos de seu acordo. Ele não tinha mais obrigação de ajudar Levi. Pior, ele não tinha obrigação de ajudá-lo depois da flechada, e ainda assim o fez. Levi tinha que agradecer ao garoto por salvar sua vida. — Eu pensei que me odiasse. — Ele já dissera o mesmo, em Muralha Rose, no que parecia ter sido eras atrás, mas que na verdade não poderia ter sido mais do que dois dias atrás. Quando Levi lhe deu aquela maçã. Ele nunca soube o que Eren pensara da maçã e dos mirtilos.

Levi não podia ver o rosto de Eren deste ângulo, já que estava erguido sobre seus pés, mas sentiu um sopro quente de ar em seu antebraço quando o jovem riu pelo nariz.

— Não se preocupe, Senhor. Eu ainda odeio. — Levi se permitiu um pequeno sorriso, sabendo que Eren não poderia ver de sua posição.

Que atrevido.


	21. O Poço dos Desejos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Mikasa caminhou a passos largos por Muralha Rose, ziguezagueando entre tapetes e sofás enquanto seu olhar passava pelos poucos ocupantes adormecidos do espaço. A maioria dos clientes e das garotas ainda estavam dormindo a esta hora, mas a _Tawaif_ começava cedo. Controle de danos e tudo o mais após os eventos barulhentos das festividades da noite passada. A diversão durava pouco e demandava um preço alto dos mais festeiros, e Mikasa tinha que verificar se ninguém estava acomodado, fosse ou não tarde da noite. Eren devia estar dormindo a esta hora também. Eren deveria estar dormindo profundamente no Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça, mas quando Mina cumprimentou-a algumas horas atrás, contente e animada demais para tal horário quando voltava de alguma tarefa, ela mencionou algo sobre Eren aparecendo na porta dos fundos nas primeiras horas da manhã. Então algo pareceu surgir em sua mente antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa e fugiu freneticamente, murmurando desculpas apressadas e evitando contato visual, deixando Mikasa perplexa.

Eren? Em Muralha Rose?

Ela estava rondando pelo extenso aposento, suas longas saias açoitando às suas costas enquanto ignorava os poucos gemidos e suspiros libidinosos que emanavam das camas ocupadas quando ela ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Hitch piscou para ela de sua posição encolhida em uma espreguiçadeira. Ela estava com um cobertor de pelos puxado em volta de seu torso, mas Mikasa podia ainda ver uma cabeça de cabelos escuros descansando em seu peito nu, subindo e descendo levemente enquanto o misterioso homem dormia.

Mikasa acenou com a cabeça na direção do companheiro de Hitch.

— É melhor você dispensá-lo logo, a não ser que esteja pensando em cobrar um adicional. Nós não somos um local de dormir e tomar café da manhã, e você tem trabalho a fazer. — Hitch fez uma careta e bocejou, alongando os braços acima da cabeça. O cobertor caiu, revelando seu peito nu e o rosto do cliente - algum policial militar que Mikasa via frequentemente no bordel. Mikasa arqueou uma sobrancelha à morena, não impressionada. — Você queria me dizer mais alguma coisa? — Foi ela quem a chamou, afinal.

— Sim, na verdade. Estava me perguntando desde quando Eren recebe clientes? — Mikasa era conhecida por seu comportamento imperturbável, mas as palavras de Hitch a fizeram ir para trás abruptamente em surpresa. A morena sorriu presunçosamente, satisfeita de ter conseguido a reação que esperava. Mikasa levou um momento para se recompor. Não deixaria Hitch atingi-la; não era segredo que a garota não se importava de usar mentiras e rumores para provocar os outros para sua própria diversão.

— Ele não recebe. — Mikasa disse, seu tom uniforme, porém firme. — Por que você acha isso? — Seus olhos escuros transmitiram um aviso; ela não apreciava seu tempo sendo perdido. Hitch piscou, seu sorriso hesitando minimamente debaixo do olhar intimidador, mas ela prosseguiu.

— Eu não sei. Só assumi isso quando o vi vindo na direção do poço esta manhã com um cavalheiro mais velho. Ele estava vestido terrivelmente chique também, calças verdes bonitas e tudo, e ele estava todo em cima do outro sujeito, com o braço em volta de seus ombros, segurando-o bem perto. — Hitch deu uma piscadela conspiratória. — Você sabe do que estou falando.

Eren vestido elegantemente? Mikasa teve vontade de rir na cara de Hitch. Eren não _tinha_ nada elegante, muito menos faria o esforço de procurar algo assim para usar. E com um homem? Noite passada fora o Festival da Colheita, uma das noites de maior festividade e celebração do ano. Eren teria passado a noite bebendo com Jean, Marco e o resto da gangue. Digamos que ele _estivesse_ em Muralha Rose; a única razão para ele estar lá seria porque provavelmente se afastou muito da casa de Jean e decidiu passar a noite aqui. Se ele estava com alguém, seria provavelmente Connie ou alguém igualmente pateta o suficiente para se perder com ele em um estupor intoxicado de álcool.

Mikasa sorriu genialmente, avaliando Hitch de nariz empinado. — Bem, estou feliz porque ele pelo menos teve a decência de se vestir adequadamente para o trabalho. — A morena franziu o cenho, puxando o cobertor de volta para seu queixo a fim de se cobrir e Mikasa seguiu em frente, balançando a cabeça.

Em direção ao poço, então? Bom, ela poderia dar uma olhada, mesmo que acabasse sendo apenas um Eren e um Connie de ressaca tentando se lavar da exaustão da noite anterior com um banho congelante.

*******************

Levi mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no pequeno banco de madeira no qual fora estabelecido, esticando as pernas à sua frente antes de decidir que isso ficava muito estranho e então retraindo-as de volta ao seu corpo. Ele suspirou e se inclinou para a frente, descansando os cotovelos nos joelhos e voltando sua atenção a Eren, que ocupava-se extraindo água para o banho de Levi. Estaria congelante, especialmente a esta hora e em uma área aberta, mas Levi estava ansioso pelo frio cortante e revigorante para acordá-lo e sacudi-lo para fora de seu estado letárgico e preguiçoso de membros doloridos e músculos feridos.

Estava quieto e tranquilo do lado de fora a esta hora. Pássaros gorjeavam nas tamareiras próximas ao passo em que acordavam com o sol nascente. O céu estava começando a clarear à medida que o sol subia de forma constante cada vez mais alto no céu. A temperatura estava mais agradável agora, quando não estava um calor sufocante e havia ainda uma brisa leve varrendo o pátio murado. O bordel começava a despertar atrás deles. O tinir de louça e ordens gritadas da cozinha podiam ser ouvidos claramente daqui de fora, e fumaça das chaminés da cozinha flutuava pelo céu sem nuvens. Havia o fraco som de bebês chorando, acordando com o barulho e gritando por leite, e as vozes sonolentas de suas mães cantarolando calmamente enquanto tentavam silenciá-los novamente. Levi suspirou. Em que situação estranha ele se encontrava. Se você lhe dissesse há alguma semanas que um dia acordaria em Muralha Rose, ele teria rido abertamente. E Levi não ria com frequência.

Eren se inclinou sobre a parede de pedra da fonte, os músculos em seus braços esticando e contraindo enquanto ele puxava o balde cheio para cima antes de jogar o conteúdo na bacia ao lado de Levi. Se você lhe contasse há algumas semanas que ele precisaria ser ajudado a descer as escadas de Muralha Rose e ter seu banho preparado por um jovem bonito que era um criminoso nas horas vagas em que não estava dançando em um bordel, ele o teria chamado de louco.

— Você pode começar, sabe. Não sei o que está esperando, a não ser que queira que eu esfregue suas costas também. — Levi estalou a língua irritado, fitando o garoto que estava rindo para si mesmo atrevidamente ao mesmo tempo em que colocava o balde de volta no lugar. Levi se despira de suas roupas sujas, minuciosamente e com grande dificuldade, embora ele nunca sequer sonharia em pedir ajuda, e vestiu uma tanga. Lavar-se na base militar nos banhos comunitários não exigia tal necessidade, mas Eren cordialmente lembrara-o de que este não era um poço comunitário apenas masculino e que havia mulheres e crianças por perto.

Ele começou a usar a pequena cuia de argila fornecida para derramar a água gelada sobre seus ombros e costas, tremendo mas apreciando a sensação da água congelante lavando o sangue e sujeira encardida da noite anterior. Eren, tendo enchido o balde de madeira até a borda, apoiou-se na boca do poço e suspirou, distraidamente assistindo o progresso de Levi.

— Você vai mesmo sentar aí e me ver tomar banho? — Levi vociferou. Ele se banhava completamente nu na companhia de dúzias de homens diariamente, então por que de repente estava se sentindo constrangido na frente do garoto? Nem estava completamente pelado. Ele ouviu Eren rir em silêncio, mas não dignificou o rapaz com uma olhada, jogando a cuia de lado e alcançando a casca de coco que Eren o entregara para esfregar rigorosamente sua pele até que estivesse rosa e com aspecto natural.

— Cuidado com o ombro. Não pode molhá-lo.

— Eu sei tomar banho sozinho, porra. — Desta vez ele lançou a Eren um olhar tenebroso, e o garoto fechou a boca apertada e levantou as mãos em um gesto de redenção exagerado. É bom _mesmo_. Agora fique assim. Como se essa situação não fosse humilhante e embaraçosa o suficiente sem o rapaz oferecendo comentários e dicas de banho toda hora. Levi ainda meio que esperava que Eren o lembrasse de lavar atrás das orelhas ou algo assim.

Pela enésima vez naquela manhã, Levi percebeu seus olhos voltando-se ao pescoço de Eren. Ele havia enrolado uma toalha em volta de si para esconder os hematomas de olhos curiosos, mas Levi ainda sabia que estavam lá. O pensamento pesou em sua consciência e ele franziu o cenho.

— O quê? — perguntou Eren, com a mão deslizando conscientemente até seu pescoço. É o fim do silêncio, Levi deveria saber disso. — Você ainda pode vê-los? — Levi balançou a cabeça enquanto o jovem começava a ajustar apressadamente o cachecol improvisado, voltando os olhos ao seu braço e esfregando impiedosamente uma mancha de lama seca, envergonhado por ter sido pelo olhando.

— O que aconteceu lá? — perguntou, finalmente. A questão estivera na ponta de sua língua desde que acordara. Além da óbvia necessidade de saber como os eventos da noite anterior se desenrolaram do ponto de vista de um soldado, havia o aspecto da curiosidade. Como diabos é que Eren, desarmado e despreparado, conseguiu lutar e apreender Vulture sem sedá-lo?

— Lá no Vulture? — Eren coçou o braço, encarando o espaço com o cenho franzido. Levi não respondeu; não precisava. Estava claro pelo olhar distante nos olhos do garoto que ele estava recordando as lembranças em sua mente.

— Você não precisa me contar agora se não estiver pronto. — disse, sabendo que é o que Hanji sibilaria se estivesse aqui. Experiências traumáticas e tal.

— Está tudo bem. — Levi grunhiu, não convencido. Bom, se ele dizia.

— Bem, assim que cheguei à entrada, os seguranças me deixaram entrar facilmente como você disse que iriam quando lhes falei por quem eu estava lá... — Eren começou, ainda franzindo as sobrancelhas para o ar enquanto recontava os acontecimentos daquela noite pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

Levi ouviu com extasiada atenção, ensaboando seu corpo com o sabão barato e artesanal enquanto Eren corria pelos fatos mecanicamente. Ele estremeceu quando Eren chegou ao confronto no quarto, e sua mão parou quando Eren começou a descrever a luta, finalmente saindo de seu estado de transe e voltando seus olhos verdes, vivos e intensos, a Levi ao narrar a briga com detalhes cravados.

— Eu realmente achei que estava acabado. — Eren riu fracamente, passando uma mão por seus cabelos bagunçados e emaranhados. — Quando os guardas estavam batendo na porta e eu estava só sentado lá sem ter para onde fugir ou me esconder. Senti como se meus músculos tivessem todos congelado e meu coração estivesse enlouquecendo. Sabe, eu considerei pular da janela para fugir.

— Você teria no mínimo quebrado as duas pernas quando aterrissasse.

— É, mas ainda seria melhor do que ficar só _sentado_ lá. Eu fiquei tão aliviado quando você finalmente chegou. Eu fiquei tão grato, meu Deus. — Eren colocou uma mão sobre seu peito e olhou para cima como se estivesse silenciosamente agradecendo aos céus.

— Eu deveria ter sido mais rápido.

— Deveria, iria, poderia. — Eren sorriu e deu de ombros, surpreendentemente indiferente dado o tópico sombrio. — Você veio, no fim, não veio? E ambos estamos bem. Quer dizer... — Eren acenou com a cabeça ao ombro machucado de Levi. — Mais ou menos.

Levi balançou a cabeça. Não importava se Eren dispensasse sua culpa ou não o considerasse responsável. Levi fizera uma promessa a Mikasa e Eren quase fora morto.

— Eren? — Oh, Deus, falando no diabo. Eren olhou rapidamente ao redor com os olhos arregalados, e Levi se mexeu em seu banco para a direção de Mikasa que estava segurando a frente de suas pesadas saias enquanto escolhia seu caminho pela vegetação dispersa até eles. — Hitch estava realmente dizendo a verdade. — Ela estava sorrindo cordialmente, mas de novo, era aquele sorriso frio e falso que não chegava a seus olhos. Ela encarou Levi com um franzir de sobrancelhas interrogador. — O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

— Mikasa, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Eren exigiu, olhos viajando freneticamente entre o mais velho e sua irmã. Levi, ainda coberto parcialmente de espuma de sabão e extremamente pouco vestido para qualquer tipo de confronto dramático, se encolheu embaraçosamente.

— Eu estava procurando por você. Essas são minhas calças? — Eren olhou para baixo envergonhado para os restos esfarrapados das prezadas calças de dança de Mikasa.

— Por que estava procurando por mim aqui?

— Acho que a pergunta certa é o que você está _fazendo_ aqui? Mina me disse que você apareceu aqui de madrugada e então me deparei com Hitch, que disse ter visto você vindo em direção ao poço com um homem mais velho. — Mikasa virou a cabeça minimamente para fitar Levi duvidosamente. — O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

— Podemos fazer isso quando eu não estiver seminu, por favor? — Levi disse com o máximo de dignidade que pôde reunir neste estado. Ele queria enxaguar o sabão que conseguia sentir já secando em sua pele, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estranho continuar se banhando agora que estavam em algum tipo de impasse esquisito.

— Capitão, eu trabalho num bordel. Não se preocupe, porque o que quer que você tenha escondido debaixo desse minúsculo pano dificilmente vai me chocar ou perturbar. — _Minúsculo_?

— Sério? — Levi largou a casca de coco, endireitando-se para encarar Mikasa com um olhar nada abalado. — Você vai começar com isso? Bom, talvez eu só não me sinta confortável com _você_ por perto. — Mikasa sorriu ironicamente.

— Acho que isso não é difícil de acreditar. Nós todos já ouvimos os rumores; Capitão Levi que visita bordéis mas não encosta um dedo em nenhuma das garotas. E aqui está você, tomando banho com meu irmãozinho. Você parecia perfeitamente confortável agora há pouco.

— Mikasa, que porra é essa?! — Eren finalmente se manifestou, fitando-a zangado. Mas que porra realmente; Levi estava _completamente_ desconfortável se lavando na presença do garoto, muito obrigado.

— Eren, mas que diabos está acontecendo?! Aonde você estava noite passada, se não com todos os outros? Por que está coberto em arranhões e hematomas e voltando para Muralha Rose antes do amanhecer na companhia _dele_? — Mikasa apunhalou um dedo acusador na direção de Levi, mas continuou a encarar Eren, esperando uma explicação. O garoto pareceu murchar debaixo de seu olhar, e Levi sentiria pena dele se não estivesse focado em enxaguar-se rapidamente enquanto a indignada _Tawaif_ estava distraída.

— Mika, você precisa se acalmar. — A voz de Eren era tranquilizadora e baixa, mantendo contato visual com sua irmã e segurando as duas mãos no ar como se estivesse aplacando um tigre agitado.

Levi, finalmente lavado de todos os traços remanescentes de sabão, apanhou sua toalha do galho sobressalente em que estava pendurada e enrolou-a em sua cintura. Não era o uniforme, mas era certamente mais modesto que a tanga.

Ele também virou-se para Eren com expectativa, ignorando o olhar desesperado e implorante do rapaz. _Você é quem é bom com mentiras_ , seus olhos disseram. _Se livre dessa também_.

— Na verdade, eu estava a caminho de vir visitá-la. — Levi torceu os lábios quando Eren começou, hesitante. — Eu estava muito bêbado, e queria lhe ver porque você estaria em Muralha Rose enquanto todos estavam se divertindo. Eu me senti mal. — Um encolher de ombros, olhos abatidos e um leve biquinho. Levi pôde ouvir o coração de gelo de Mikasa rachando e se derretendo de onde estava. Este garoto era perigoso. — Mas no meu caminho eu... Eu meio que tropecei e caí na rua bem quando Capitão Levi estava passando a cavalo e seu animal se assuntou e empinou, derrubando-o. — Mikasa voltou seus olhos apertados para Levi e ele deu de ombros e assentiu solenemente. Não era um ator como Eren, mas de novo, ele constantemente tinha essa expressão impassível mesmo, então Mikasa não esperava mais nada dele, graças a Deus.

— Quero dizer, eu não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo lá, ele estava machucado! Então eu o trouxe para Muralha Rose. Pergunte ao Marco, ele veio para nos ajudar também.

— Isso é... Mas que diabos, Eren? — Mikasa massageou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. — Como você consegue ferrar com tudo assim tão seriamente?

— Você duvida que eu conseguiria? — Levi olhou entre os irmãos enquanto discutiam, estranhamente parado de lado em sua úmida toalha. Ao menos ele não estava mais sendo chamado como testemunha.

— Não, Deus, eu não. Esse é o problema. Ser tão plausível, especialmente para você. — Mikasa olhou para cima agora, franzindo o cenho levemente. — Mas e minhas calças? — Eren embasbacou-se, pego de surpresa, e olhou para baixo aos restos patéticos da calça estupidamente.

— Um desafio ou algo assim. — Os dois pares de olhos voltaram-se a Levi agora, e ele deu de ombros. — Não foi isso que você me disse? Talvez tenha se esquecido, você estava completamente alcoolizado afinal. Aparentemente ele perdeu alguma aposta imbecil com um dos amigos idiotas e teve que usar uma de suas roupas durante a noite ou algo assim. — Mikasa voltou-se para Eren com um olhar resignado.

— Jean? — Levi não sabia o que era "Jean", mas devia significar alguma coisa, porque Eren sorriu timidamente e assentiu.

Mikasa respirou fundo, fechando os olhos enquanto se recompunha. — Certo. — Ela soltou o ar que estava segurando num longo exalar. — Certo. — Abrindo os olhos, ela voltou a encarar Eren. — Você precisa ir ajudar Marco na loja hoje. Acho que Jean foi buscar estoque. Dê uma olhada em Armin e me encontre para o almoço no bazar. — A garota de cabelos escuros voltou-se a Levi agora.

— Desculpe-me por tirar conclusões precipitadas, Capitão Levi. Eu vi o estado de meu irmão, ouvi o rumor e instantaneamente pensei no pior cenário possível. Eu não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito, foi altamente desrespeitoso, inapropriado e acima dos limites. Especialmente porque você não tem feito nada além de bem para nós.

Levi dispensou as desculpas da jovem. Honestamente, ele não ligava. Podia entender o que ele dissera e, para ser sincero, ele teria achado seus comentários divertidos se talvez estivesse vestindo mais algumas camadas.

— Eu só quero mesmo é vestir algumas roupas, se não se importa. — Os olhos de Mikasa se arregalaram e ela piscou rapidamente, um rubor rosado se instalando em suas bochechas quando seus olhos levemente pousaram no corpo de Levi.

— É claro. Sinto muito mesmo, estou indo agora. — Com uma rápida reverência, Mikasa virou-se e caminhou rapidamente na direção do bordel.

Levi e Eren exalaram em voz alta ao mesmo tempo, Eren recostando-se de volta no poço enquanto Levi pinçava a ponte de seu nariz, apertando os olhos fechados.

— Oh, meu Deus. Ela nunca mais vai ver você com os mesmos olhos. — Eren exalou.

— Bem, pelo menos ela não acha que _eu_ sou aquele com uma inclinação para crossdressing.


	22. O Jardim dos Pavões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Eren inclinava-se pesadamente no balcão do bar, encarando morosamente o copo de _Arrack_ à sua frente. Seus amigos celebravam os ganhos dos roubos da noite ao redor dele com pompa. O saque foi ótimo e as bebidas estavam por conta dos Titãs hoje, mas o coração de Eren não estava no clima e seu humor amargo estava amplificado pelo efeito do álcool.

— O que está rolando, Eren? — gritou Connie, ignorando o olhar feio que Eren lhe lançou enquanto continuava. — Sua cara está mais longa que a do Jean!

— Cala a boca, careca. — Eren atirou no mesmo momento em que Jean emergiu de uma caneca de cerveja para dar um grito indignado. Marco observou Eren entretido enquanto polia alguns copos, provavelmente o único sóbrio do local.

— Qual é o problema, Eren? — O rapaz perguntou, colocando o copo em uma pilha antes de pegar outro e caminhar até Eren. — Como ficou o acordo com... — Marco olhou de relance furtivamente à sua volta antes de se aproximar. — _Capitão Levi_?

Eren piscou, despertando de seus pensamentos pelo nome. — Hã? Ah, sim, nah... — Ele se esticou para pegar o drinque novamente com dedos desajeitados. — Foi tudo bem. Perfeito. Na verdade, não o vejo há duas semanas.

— Isso é ótimo! — Marco assistiu Eren virar o resto do líquido âmbar em sua boca antes de bater o copo na mesa, fazendo uma careta. — ... Ou Não?

— Como assim?

— Oh, meu Deus, ele ainda está mal humorado por causa do Capitão Levi? — Mikasa deslizou para o banco ao lado de Eren, com as bochechas rosadas pelo efeito do álcool. Ela cutucou o braço de seu irmão, sorrindo cinicamente quando Eren fez um som de irritação e se contorceu. Marco olhou para ela surpreso.

— Oh... Você sabe sobre o Capitão? — Eren disse a ele que estava especificamente contando aquilo em segredo e que Mikasa não sabia de nada, mas talvez fosse muita presunção pensar que Mikasa ficaria de fora por muito tempo.

Eren subitamente endireitou-se no assento, olhos arregalados ao encarar Marco em pânico. — Não! — Os três congelaram, Marco e Mikasa piscando para Eren em um silêncio atordoado. A postura de Eren relaxou, mas ele ainda parecia alarmado. — Não, ela não... Hm... — Marco finalmente captou a mensagem que Eren estava tentando desesperadamente passar. Mas era um pouco tarde demais.

— O que eu não sei? — Os olhos de Mikasa se estreitaram para seu irmão, que estava franzindo o cenho resolutamente para o copo que Marco havia enchido novamente para ele, evitando o olhar penetrante da irmã. Ela voltou seu escrutínio para Marco, sabendo muito bem que não conseguiria nada de Eren quando ele ficava com um de seus humores teimosos. O barman sardento pareceu encolher-se debaixo do olhar dela. — O que eu não sei, Marco?

— Hã, digo... — Marco olhou desamparado para Eren, que não ofereceu nada em troca. — Eren... Tem uma queda pelo Capitão.

— _Quê_?! — Mikasa e Eren falaram em coro, Mikasa com animação e o último com horror. Marco deu de ombros e lançou uma expressão de desculpas a Eren.

— Eu - Eu não! Mikasa, eu não... — Os protestos desesperados de Eren foram completamente ignorados. Mikasa bateu as mãos no balcão triunfantemente.

— Ha! Eu _sabia_! — vangloriou-se. As sobrancelhas de Marco levantaram-se, intrigadas.

— Sabia? — Eren sussurrou para ela. — Mika, o que diabos a fez pensar que eu _gostava_ dele, de todas as coisas? — Achava que ela entendera bem o que ele pensava do seu antigo ídolo, ao ponto de dar cobertura para ele quando Levi visitou o bordel procurando-o nos primeiros dias.

— Bem, eu não pensava, não no início. Mas depois de ver como você tem agido nos últimos dias... — A morena deu de ombros. — Como um cachorrinho abandonado ou algo assim. E então quando Príncipe Erwin veio no outro dia, a forma como você se levantou num pulo! Não finja agora que não estava procurando por ele entre as pessoas.

— Eu - Eu não estava... — Mas sua voz saiu fraca, e ele abafou as palavras nada convincentes com outro longo gole de _Arrack_.

Ele não gostava do Capitão! De onde diabos Mikasa tirou essa conclusão? Nos primeiros dias que se seguiram depois de Levi ter deixado Muralha Rose após o incidente de Vulture, Eren esteve radiante. Tudo o que podia pensar era em como ele sozinho protegera Mikasa e Armin, tudo sem que ninguém (bem, exceto Marco) soubesse. Ele podia descansar agora, após passar dias em pânico, embora aparentemente toda a preocupação tenha sido inútil de qualquer forma.

Então ele se encontrava olhando na direção da entrada do bordel sempre que chegava um cliente, procurando por uma cabeça de cabelos pretos bem particular. No início ele não sabia por que estava em alerta tão alto e assumiu que eram as sobras do nervosismo de esperar que Levi aparecesse para prendê-lo e levar Mikasa e Armin. Então, por volta de uma semana após a última vez em que vira o Capitão, percebeu que o sentimento engraçado que sentia toda vez que notava que não era Levi entrando por aquelas portas era desapontamento, não alívio. Por quê?

A questão o atormentou por vários dias. Afligia seus pensamentos nos assaltos ou durante ensaios de dança até que ele finalmente chegou à conclusão: sentia falta da emoção. Levi representava a ele algum tipo de desafio. O Soldado Mais Forte da Humanidade, seu herói de infância, entrou e saiu de sua vida tão rápido quanto um sonho. Aqueles poucos dias de antecipação nervosa, se escondendo de seus olhos de águia e encontrando-o nas ruas foi o mais animado que ele se sentiu desde a primeira vez em que usou o DMT. Mas então ele se foi, tão rápido quanto chegara. Desapareceu sem outra palavra. Eren realmente fora um meio para um objetivo para o outro homem; ele conseguira o que queria de Eren, que agora não tinha mais nenhuma utilidade. Fazia sentido, eles cumpriram um acordo e agora estava acabado. Então por que Eren se sentia tão mal pela ausência do outro homem? O objetivo desse fiasco todo não era justamente que ele _queria_ ser deixado em paz?

Mas ele não _gostava_ dele. Ao menos não desse jeito. Eren encontrou-se fazendo uma careta só de pensar nisso.

Ele voltou a se concentrar na conversa a tempo de apanhar Mikasa no meio do relato.

— ... E você acredita? Ela _estava_ dizendo a verdade! Eren estava em Muralha Rose, e junto com nada mais, nada menos do que _Capitão Levi_! — Marco sorriu, claramente contagiado pelo entusiasmo embriagado dela. — _Eles estavam tomando banho juntos_! Lá no poço!

— _Ele_ estava tomando banho. — Eren esclareceu. — Eu só estava - espera, deixa pra lá. Mika, acho que você já bebeu o suficiente. — Eren puxou o copo dos dedos da irmã, ignorando seu biquinho e ajudando-a na direção das escadas. — Você pode ficar com a minha rede essa noite. — Ele desejou boa noite a Marco, que acenou em troca. Com sorte, Mikasa não se lembraria dessa conversa na manhã seguinte.

— Eu _não_ gosto dele. — Eren insistiu assim que estavam nas escadas, seu braço em volta da cintura de Mikasa para apoiar seus passos desajeitados. Mikasa inclinou a cabeça para trás a fim de sorrir sonolenta para ele, seus olhos quase fechados, e Eren teve que segurá-la pelos ombros para evitar que desabasse pela escadaria. Mikasa deu umas palmadas reconfortantes em seu ombro.

— Está tudo bem, Eren. Acontece nas melhores famílias. — consolou, assentindo solenemente. Eren bufou; é, ela não se lembraria de nada disso.

*******************

_Tavuskuşu Bahçesi*_ era um dos maiores jardins do palácio. Contido num pátio dentro do próprio local, era quase surreal sair do interior ladrilhado em mármore do palácio do Imperador direto para as calçadas de paralelepípedos do paraíso tropical. Os estreitos caminhos eram traçados entre a mata de plantas verdes e vivas importadas de cada canto do globo. Folhas enormes e oleosas drapejavam acima da altura das cabeças como toldos e videiras rastejantes ameaçavam escapar dos confins cuidadosamente preservados do jardim. Flores do tamanho das palmas de suas mãos e de todas as cores possíveis pontilhavam a folhagem, pesadas de néctar e impregnando o ar com seu inebriante cheiro doce. Havia até pavões passeando pelas calçadas como se soubessem que o jardim fora nomeado por causa deles e tivessem toda a intenção de ostentar seu título. Papagaios coloridos estalavam e grasniam no alto, assistindo os convidados passearem abaixo com olhos redondos e calculistas.

Atendentes do jardim vestidos em leves robes cor de creme sorriam amavelmente aos nobres que passavam, oferecendo iguarias estrangeiras em grandes bandejas prateadas ou sua companhia para uma caminhada entre a vegetação. Eram todos guias treinados também, sabendo tudo sobre todas as plantas, pássaros e suas origens e eram versados em pelo menos três línguas para acomodar os muitos honrados convidados estrangeiros que passavam pelos famosos jardins.

Levi ainda estava usando seu uniforme quando parou ali e não estava alheio aos olhares de reprovação lançados a ele. Mas não dava a mínima; ele não era nem de longe um estranho nestes salões. Passou pelas damas risonhas e pelos cavalheiros em cujos braços se agarravam, fazendo um atalho para o coração do jardim.

Ele achou quem estava procurando com facilidade. Vestido em uma _kurta_ de um verde escuro que o fazia quase se mesclar com a flora ao seu redor, Príncipe Erwin formava uma imagem severa, sentado em um dos bancos de pedra ao lado de uma fonte ornamental com as sobrancelhas espessas vincadas de concentração ao franzi-las a uma pilha de pergaminhos em suas mãos.

— Trabalhando de verdade finalmente ou está apenas examinando seus convites para festas tentando decidir quais você pode recusar sem incitar uma guerra civil? — Erwin olhou para cima com suas palavras e sorriu.

— A que eu devo tamanho prazer?

— Tédio. — Levi se jogou no banco ao lado de Erwin, encarando a fonte com ornamento de uma jovem dançando com robes leves diante dele.

— Você parece estar entediado com frequência esses dias. — Erwin disse, retornando sua atenção aos documentos em sua frente. Levi tem frequentado o palácio até bastante ultimamente por falta do que fazer em seu tempo livre. Deus, o que ele costumava fazer? Era patético, ficar perto de Erwin o tempo todo implorando para ser entretido.

— Isso é seu jeito diplomático de me dizer para cair fora? — Erwin riu.

— De jeito nenhum. Sabe que gosto da sua companhia, por mais azeda que seja. Só não me lembro de você ficando tão entediado com essa frequência. Parece até que está buscando por uma distração. — Levi não disse nada, embora tenha sentido suas defesas crescendo. Ele conhecia esse tom; Erwin estava insinuando algo e ele descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Eu fui a Muralha Rose no outro dia. — Erwin disse casualmente, mas Levi sabia que era mais do que uma mudança de tópico inocente. — Dot mencionou que você visitou algumas vezes recentemente. Sozinho.

— Eu não vou a Muralha Rose há semanas. — Duas semanas exatamente, para ser mais preciso. — Aonde quer chegar?

Levi viu Erwin franzir o cenho para ele pelo canto do olho, mas manteve seu olhar firmemente treinado na fonte à sua frente com a expressão entediada. O loiro estava o assistindo com aquele jeito estranhamente perceptivo de novo. O bebê Armin já aperfeiçoara o exato mesmo olhar também. Tal pai, tal filho.

Oh, meu Deus, pensar em Erwin como pai era tão... Bizarro.

— Gostou de alguma das dançarinas, então? — Levi sentiu seus lábios se curvarem involuntariamente, irritado pelo tom brincalhão de Erwin.

— Eu vou vomitar nos seus chinelos chiques.

— Você está ficando defensivo.

— Estou ficando _nauseado_. — Erwin jogou a cabeça para trás e riu daquele jeito crescente e desagradável que algumas pessoas chamavam de contagiante, mas Levi só chamava de irritante. Era uma risada de _pai_. Oh, meu Deus, ele fazia aquelas piadas horríveis às vezes também. Como eram chamadas? Piadas de _tiozão_?

— Você teve o coração partido? É por isso que parou de ir e começou a me visitar procurando conforto? — Levi iria quebrar o coração _dele_ com sua espada a qualquer momento. Ele pegou um fio dourado solto na barra de seu manto, fazendo uma nota mental de arrumá-lo antes que se desfiasse mais ainda.

— Estou entediado. Quando você terminar de separar seus convites, vamos sair para beber. — Erwin se mexeu em seu lugar e agora estava virado para encarar Levi.

— Espere, Levi, aconteceu alguma coisa de verdade com alguma das dançarinas? — Sua voz de repente estava moderada e gentil. Levi não precisava olhar para saber que ele estaria com aqueles grandes olhos azuis observando-o solene e atentamente. Jesus.

— É claro que não, seu idiota de merda.

— Tá legal, tá legal. Se você diz. — É, ele disse, porra. — Pode ser em Muralha Rose? — Ah, ele fez isso de propósito. Como se não houvesse um milhão de lugares melhores para ir na cidade. Quem ia num bordel para beber? Levi queria dizer que estava tudo bem só para eliminar as suspeitas de Erwin, mas ele não duvidava de que Erwin realmente levaria a ideia a sério e acabassem realmente indo. Levi não queria se encontrar com Eren; prometera ao garoto que o deixaria em paz de vez. Claro, isso não significava que ele teria que evitar Muralha Rose para sempre, já que a frequentava bem antes de eles se conhecerem propriamente, mas ainda assim, duas semanas era forçar a barra.

Erwin, seu sorrateiro de merda.

— Estava pensando em irmos a Stohess onde todos os bares chiques da PM ficam. Amolar alguém, começar umas brigas. Como nos velhos tempos.

Com certeza Erwin não deixou passar o fato de Levi ter evitado sua pergunta fazendo sua própria sugestão, mas felizmente ele deixou para lá. Pelo menos por enquanto.

— _Você_ começa as brigas. Eu só assisto.

— _Você_ me entedia. — Levi se levantou, tirando a poeira de suas calças e encarando Erwin com expectativa.

— Se eu te entedio tanto, você não precisa me procurar. — disse Erwin, reunindo seus papéis.

— Ah, perdão, eu feri seus sentimentos? — Levi fixou o mais alto com um olhar sarcástico de desculpas. Erwin balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Eu faço muito por você. Sabia que estou recusando uma "festa" por você?

— Oh, que doce de pessoa. Se isso começar uma guerra, eu posso até considerar lutar por você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Arrack_ : bebida alcóolica originária da Sri Lanka, feita a partir da seiva fermentada de folhas de palmeiras e coqueiros e tem um sabor forte e um pouco amargo, parecido com a cidra. Segundo a autora, dá uma ressaca _bem forte_.  
>  _Tavuskuşu Bahçesi_ : "Jardim dos Pavões", em turco.


	23. A Doce Separação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

O vento açoitava-os severamente e Eren encolheu os ombros contra as chicotadas, escondendo-se na sombra de Reiner e usando sua grande forma como barreira contra o frio. Eles estavam empoleirados no telhado da torre do relógio comendo doces e pãezinhos das barracas abaixo, pernas penduradas na beirada e esperando pelo nascer do sol. Annie contando o ouro em voz baixa e os dentes de Bert batendo eram os únicos sons que pontuavam o ar parado. Estava muito frio para falar, então eles comeram em silêncio.

O som de um berrante retumbando fez Eren olhar em direção aos portões da cidade. Ele ouviu, mesmo desta distância, o som das correntes rangendo e o gemido das máquinas e engrenagens enquanto a robusta porta corrediça de ferro que guardava a cidade era levantada para abrir caminho para a expedição de partida. O som de cascos de cavalos retumbando, rodas de carroças chacoalhando e gritos de "Iá!" de cavaleiros instando seus corcéis para a frente lentamente se esvaíram na distância.

— Eu não sabia que eles sairiam para uma expedição tão cedo. — Eren continuou a encarar na direção dos portões mesmo não podendo ver nada. O berrante soou mais uma vez, uma longa e fúnebre nota assinalando liberação, e novamente o portão foi fechado.

— Nem eu. — A voz de Reiner foi abafada pelo mastigar de um bocado de pão de batata. — Bom, já era hora. Ao menos poderemos relaxar de novo por um tempo. — Ele sorriu para Eren, dando uma cotovelada descontraída nele e Eren sorriu de volta distraído.

Ele se lembrou de como costumava acordar Mikasa antes do amanhecer apenas para que pudessem estar lá em fila na Praça da cidade para assistir a partida das Tropas de Exploração. Ele assistia seus heróis em mantos verde escuro passarem como um rio em fileiras ordenadas e elegantes, acenando às pessoas das vilas enquanto iam. Ele gritava para eles, para seu Capitão na esperança de receber no mínimo um olhar de relance por seus esforços. Nunca conseguiu, é claro, sua voz abafada por todas as outras mais altas à sua volta, mas ele não ligava. Ficava lá até bem depois da multidão começar a dispersar, assistindo com olhares ansiosos os portões se abaixarem novamente e cortarem o mundo além das muralhas enquanto Mikasa puxava a barra de sua camisa impacientemente. Quando foi que parou de assisti-los partir? Certo; depois que seus pais morreram.

As orações de antes do amanhecer se iniciaram assim que o horizonte começou a brilhar um fraco laranja anunciando a chegada do sol da manhã, o infestante zumbido ressoando pacificamente pelas ruas quietas. Reiner levantou-se, tirando o pó das calças, e gesticulou para que os outros o seguissem enquanto fazia seu caminho até o outro lado do telhado da torre do sino e na direção do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça. Eren lançou uma olhada final para as muralhas externas. Então ele realmente não veria Levi por algum tempo. Não deveria ter sido pego de surpresa pelo quão abruptamente sua aliança chegou ao fim, já que isso era, afinal, exatamente o que ele concordara em fazer.

Ele deveria se sentir mais aliviado.

*******************

Era a folga de Eren. Ele supunha que era o melhor jeito de chamá-lo quando não tinha um turno em Muralha Rose naquela noite nem um assalto planejado por um tempo, embora o fato de estar no momento lavando roupa no sufocante calor do meio-dia não gritasse exatamente "dia de folga". Ele estava agachado em frente à fonte, com água ensaboada até os cotovelos e furiosamente esfregando as roupas de cama de Mikasa, quando ouviu-a chamar seu nome.

— Que é? — Atirou ele, enfurecidamente. Estava com um humor horrível ultimamente, e as zombarias dissimuladas e olhares acusadores de sua irmã só pioravam a situação. Ele ainda não contara a ela que vira as Tropas de Exploração partindo no outro dia; só de imaginar o olhar de pena que ela lhe daria era o suficiente para fazer seu sangue ferver.

Ele _não_ gostava do Capitão Levi!

— Que sensível. Talvez eu devesse vir mais tarde?

Eren girou tão rápido que a bacia de água quase tombou. Ele lutou para endireitá-la antes que caísse completamente, xingando quando água ensaboada transbordou pelos lados, derramando-se pelo chão de pedra e espirrando em suas _dhoti_. Ele apertou os olhos para as duas pessoas de pé à sua frente, protegendo-os do brilho do sol. Mikasa estava lutando para esconder um sorriso, seus olhos escuros brilhando com riso enquanto escondia a parte de baixo de seu rosto nos cabelos loiros de Armin.

— Você tem visita. — Ele ainda podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela, mas estava distraído demais pelo homem ao seu lado para notar.

— Capitão? — Levi estava vestido casualmente em um [_sherwani_](https://www.deepakperwani.com/content/images/thumbs/0001707_black-sherwani-kora-dabka-work.jpeg) simples e marrom e observando seus esforços com um olhar entretido. O que estava fazendo aqui? Em Muralha Rose, sim, porém mais importante, na _cidade_?

— Deixarei vocês dois a sós, então. Com licença. — Eren fingiu não ver a piscadela de Mikasa enquanto ela se afastava, murmurando algo para Armin num tom silenciado que ele suspeitou ter a intenção de provocá-lo.

— Eu, hã - espere aí. Nós podemos entrar. Só me deixe... — Ele olhou ao redor, esfregando sua nuca enquanto tentava decidir o que fazer com a roupa restante e então se encolhendo ao perceber que só conseguiu ficar coberto de sabão com o ato.

— Nossa, você está uma bagunça. — Eren fez uma careta ao mais velho, que estava balançando sua cabeça agora, sorrindo abertamente. Ele estava _rindo_ dele. — Olhe, não se preocupe; eu não ficarei aqui por muito tempo, então não tem por que ficar confortável. — Eren levantou-se com a aproximação de Levi, que mostrou um pacote marrom e o estendeu a ele.

— O que é isso? — Eren pegou o embrulho hesitantemente, ainda um pouco desconfiado do outro homem. Levi fingiu não notar sua cautela, dando um passo para trás em terreno mais seco uma vez que Eren estava com o pacote.

— Sua remuneração. — Eren olhou para ele confuso. — A recompensa pela cabeça de Vulture. Todo o valor, na verdade. — Eren ficou boquiaberto, lutando para abrir o embrulho e espiando dentro. Ele empalideceu, seus olhos se arregalando do tamanho de pires para o conteúdo, antes de balançar a cabeça freneticamente e tentar retornar o pacote a Levi.

— Não vou pegar de volta, Eren. É seu.

— Eu - eu... — Eren engoliu em seco, mordendo os lábios. — Eu não entendo... O que é tudo isso? — Riu desconfortavelmente, segurando o embrulho com delicadeza como se esperasse que fosse espontaneamente entrar em combustão a qualquer segundo. Havia dinheiro suficiente na sacola para ajudá-los por, bem, um bom tempo. Ele nunca vira tanto dinheiro em sua vida, muito menos tinha segurado ou _possuído_.

— É sua parte e, por sua parte, quero dizer a quantia total. Mike, Nanaba e eu somos soldados; não podemos, por lei, aceitar dinheiro de recompensa. "Compromete nossa integridade e corrompe nossas morais e tudo o mais". Você tem que aceitar, Eren. Se não fizer, automaticamente retornará à Coroa como não reclamado. — Eren continuou a encarar o mais velho boquiaberto. Levi não parecia perturbado. — Parece um desperdício, visto que claramente você precisa disso.

— Por quê? — Eren só conseguia manejar respostas monossilábicas em seu estado atual, embalando o pacote de ouro como se fosse feito da louça mais fina. O Capitão franziu o cenho à pergunta.

— O que quer dizer com "por quê"?

— Por que você me daria isso? — Sim, ele entendia as lógicas do _porquê_ ; por que retornar uma bela recompensa aos fundos da Coroa quando poderia ir a qualquer outra pessoa? Mas por que Levi se daria ao trabalho de dá-la a Eren, se não ganharia nada com isso? Ele poderia simplesmente deixar como não reclamado, não faria diferença para ele. Mas ele trouxe para Eren.

— Não faça perguntas idiotas. Você sabe por quê. Agora lhe deixarei em paz e, se tiver sorte e cuidado, você nunca me verá novamente. — Eren apertou o embrulho em seu peito nu, encarando o mais velho e ainda incapaz de processar as coisas com a velocidade normal. Levi estava dizendo algo importante agora, ele percebeu. Que _essa_ seria a despedida final. Para sempre. Seria como se nunca tivessem se conhecido; se seus olhos se encontrassem em Muralha Rose, o momento passaria como se fossem estranhos. Se Levi visse Eren na rua com o resto dos Titãs, os perseguiria como se fossem apenas mais um bando de ladrões.

— Eu pensei que você tinha ido. — Levi pausou ao ouvir sua voz baixa, olhando-o com interrogação. Eren continuou, a voz ganhando força. — Eu estava na torre do sino quando ouvi o sinal da expedição. Pensei que as Tropas de Exploração tinha deixado Trost.

Levi balançou a cabeça com um fraco sorriso nos lábios. — Um contingente de embaixadores enviados para negociar uma aliança comercial na cidade vizinha. — Os lábios de Eren formaram um pequeno "o" em compreensão. — Posso perguntar o que um dançarino estava fazendo no topo da torre do sino antes do amanhecer?

De início, Eren ficou confuso, mas então percebeu que Levi estava fazendo o papel de não saber sobre o outro trabalho de Eren. Sentiu seus lábios se esticarem num sorriso enquanto Levi o assistia, esperando por sua resposta.

— Estava só admirando a alvorada, Senhor. — Levi bufou uma risada, assentindo.

— Cuide-se, Tapa-Olho. E compre uma dúzia de pares novos de calças de dança para sua irmã com esse dinheiro.

O sorriso de Eren começou a esmorecer quando Levi se virou. Então era isso. Era mesmo isso.

— Te vejo por aí, Capitão. — disse à figura que se afastava. Ele não sabia por que tinha dito isso ou o que o compeliu a fazê-lo. Levi parou, então virou-se um pouco para encarar Eren. Sua expressão era ilegível como sempre, mas Eren podia jurar que havia uma pergunta em seus olhos. Seus lábios se partiram como se para falar, mas ele pareceu reconsiderar e parou, em vez disso dando a Eren um firme aceno de cabeça.

Ele ficou lá parado ao lado do poço, ainda ensopado de sabonete e água e apertando uma sacola de ouro forte contra seu peito enquanto assistia Levi partir. Ao contrário de sua juventude, desta vez o Capitão o _tinha_ notado e Eren sabia que se o chamasse, ele se viraria de novo.

Mas isto foi o que combinaram. Era para melhor.

Eren abriu o embrulho mais uma vez assim que Levi desaparecera para dentro do bordel, encarando a horda de moedas douradas com incredulidade e sem ar. Agitou a sacola, ouvindo o ouro tilintar como se precisasse confirmar que era real. De repente, ele notou que havia algo mais contido no pacote, o balanço tendo peneirado as moedas o bastante para revelar o que parecia ser o canto de outra embalagem menor enterrada entre o dinheiro. Eren se esticou dentro da sacola para puxar o segundo pacote, agachando-se no chão para desembrulhá-lo apropriadamente com o cenho franzido.

Docinhos de Sina.

Eren piscou para os bolinhos pequenos e quadrados aninhados no papel manchado de óleo e, lentamente, sorriu. Olhou na direção do bordel como se, por algum motivo, Levi pudesse estar lá ainda, observando-o e esperando. Mas ele não estava, é claro; Eren estava sozinho no pátio, coberto de água com sabão e segurando um pacote de ouro e doces do distrito central com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Um presente final de despedida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... E assim acaba a fic. HAHAHAHA  
>  Brincadeira! Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente, aliás, está só começando, huhuhu. ;)  
> /sendo apedrejada depois dessa
> 
>  _Sherwani_ : é um casaco comprido usado em contextos mais formais, abotoado na frente. O casaco é tradicionalmente associado às classes superiores muçulmanas de tempos antigos do subcontinente indiano.


	24. O Sonho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queridos leitores, na próxima semana o capítulo deverá atrasar um pouco porque vou viajar no feriado; contudo, o cap. 25 deve sair provavelmente na sexta ou no sábado depois do Carnaval.  
> De qualquer forma, desejo-lhes um bom feriado, bastante descanso e uma ótima leitura! ;)

Mikasa ergueu os olhos da recepção, surpresa, quando Eren apareceu à sua frente, trocando o apoio de seu peso entre um pé e outro ansiosamente. Ela dispensou as garotas com quem estava conversando e fixou Eren com um olhar avaliador.

— Levi já foi embora? Isso foi rápido. — Ela até pareceu um pouco decepcionada.

— Hã... Eu preciso falar com você. — Eren não fez contato visual ao falar, apertando forte a bolsa com o dinheiro da recompensa contra seu peito. Ele tinha que contar tudo a ela. Tinha que explicar, agora que estava tudo acabado e não havia mais nada com o que se preocupar. Mikasa pareceu perceber seu nervosismo e sua expressão ficou séria.

— É claro, Eren. — disse, com o cenho franzido, colocando Armin em seu quadril e indicando para que ele a conduzisse. Subiram ao antigo quarto de Mikasa, onde era quieto e afastado. Eren sabia que essa discussão poderia demorar, e não queria que ninguém ouvisse a inevitável bronca de proporções gigantescas que ele estava destinado a receber ao final dela.

Mikasa deitou Armin em seu antigo berço antes de se juntar a Eren na esteira de palha que ele estendera no chão abaixo da janela. Calado, Eren jogou o embrulho de dinheiro nas mãos de Mikasa, sentando e mexendo-se ansiosamente enquanto esperava ela abri-lo.

— Olhe aí dentro. — insistiu frente ao olhar questionador dela, observando cuidadosamente seu semblante. Mikasa lançou-lhe uma expressão confusa antes de abrir cautelosamente o topo do pacote como se esperasse que alguma coisa fosse pular de lá a qualquer momento. Quando ela finalmente espreitou o interior, ele viu suas sobrancelhas negras se levantarem até os cabelos enquanto assimilava o conteúdo. Olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e sérios.

— ... Onde você conseguiu isso? — Sua voz saiu como um sussurro e Eren mordeu o lábio, mas sua hesitação apenas pareceu alarmar Mikasa ainda mais. — _Eren_. — insistiu.

— Levi. — disse Eren abruptamente. — Consegui isso com Levi. — Ele conseguiu saber instantaneamente o que Mikasa estava pensando pelo jeito como seu maxilar apertou e olhos escuros procuraram pela extensão de seu corpo por sinais do que ela suspeitava. " _O que ele fez com você?_ ", era o que sua severa expressão parecia exigir.

— Por Deus, não! — Eren exclamou, amarrando o rosto. — Mikasa, não, não por _isso_!

Mikasa relaxou, embora apenas um pouco. — Bem, me desculpe, mas dada a forma como vocês dois têm estado envoltos em segredos nas últimas semanas, é uma suposição justa a se fazer!

— Quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer que eu não gosto dele?! — Eren não pôde evitar de elevar sua voz em frustração.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com você _gostar_ ou não dele. — sibilou Mikasa, aproximando-se. — Isso tem a ver com o fato de ele ter ou não te forçado a dormir com ele por dinheiro. — Eren recuou, momentaneamente atordoado e sem palavras pela acusação. Não demorou muito para se recompor e para sua raiva retornar com força renovada.

— Ele não faria isso!

 — Bom! — Mikasa pareceu apenas confusa vendo sua raiva, como se suas suposições fossem totalmente justificadas e o choque de Eren não fizesse sentido.

— Por que você sempre assume tão facilmente esse tipo de coisa sobre Levi, afinal? — A voz de Eren diminuiu novamente, mas olhou para Mikasa genuinamente magoado. Sua irmã observou sua expressão e então respirou fundo e olhou de volta para o precioso embrulho em suas mãos.

— Vai me contar por que ele te deu uma bolsa cheia de ouro ou não?

— Bom, agora eu não quero mais. Não quando você parece perfeitamente satisfeita em tirar suas próprias conclusões malucas. — Eren sabia que estava sendo petulante, mas não podia deixar de se sentir ofendido por Levi. Mikasa revirou os olhos e exalou um suspiro exagerado.

— Olhe, sinto muito. É só que eu sei que tem algo acontecendo entre vocês e fico preocupada porque você continua mentindo sobre isso para mim. E percebo quando você está tentando me proteger, Eren; mas tudo que você está conseguindo é me deixar mais preocupada.

Eren olhou para baixo, pegando na barra de suas calças. É, ele se sentia mal. Mikasa não era tola; ele sabia que ela suspeitava de algo, mas deixou-o continuar com sua história por confiar nele e em suas razões. Contudo, esconder a verdade tem consumido-o, e agora finalmente poderia contar tudo a ela porque havia terminado. Ela gritaria com ele, claro, mas no fim das contas não havia com o que se preocupar, já que ele conseguira lidar com tudo e saíra relativamente ileso. O pacote de ouro era um bônus também.

— É, eu sei. Olha, desculpe por tudo, mas eu vou explicar, juro. Primeiro, você pode não gritar comigo, por favor? — Eren se retraiu, já sabendo que havia poucas chances de seu pedido ser cumprido. Mikasa o encarou fixamente.

— Definitivamente não, agora. — Eren suspirou, derrotado. E então, com pesar, começou a recontar a natureza de sua estranha aliança com Levi. Mikasa conseguiu, de alguma forma, se manter calada até que ele lhe disse o que realmente acontecera no dia em que Levi viera a Muralha Rose para dar a Eren seu ultimato.

— Espero que você tenha percebido o blefe. Ninguém cairia nessa. — zombou, assim que Eren terminara de contar a ameaça de Levi de expor o parentesco de Armin. Eren franziu o cenho, sentindo-se na defensiva.

— Ele parecia sério; você não estava lá. — retrucou. Mikasa pausou, olhando-o perplexa.

— Oh, meu Deus, você realmente acreditou?

— Eu estava estressado e sob pressão! Não tive tempo de considerar os fatos, tá legal?! — Mikasa balançou a cabeça, mas deu de ombros e indicou para que continuasse.

— Deixa pra lá. Prossiga. — Eren fez um biquinho, mas continuou, decidindo omitir a parte em que se ofereceu para dormir com Levi em troca de seu silêncio. Tinha a impressão de que Mikasa não gostaria desse detalhe em particular. Seus lábios partiram em uma arfada silenciosa quando o nome de Vulture apareceu, mas Eren seguiu em frente, determinado a passar por essa parte. Ele censurou os detalhes da luta final nos aposentos privados de Vulture; não havia necessidade de estressá-la sobre isso agora.

— Oh, meu Deus...

— É, bom, enfim -

— Eren! Ele te mandou à sede de Vulture? Sozinho?! — Eren fez uma careta. Bem, ele já esperava por isso eventualmente. Só tinha esperança de que conseguiria terminar antes que Mikasa o despedaçasse.

— Eu estou bem, viu? Nada aconteceu, saí de lá inteiro.

— _Nada_ aconteceu?! Você entrou e saiu sem que uma _única coisa_ desse errado? — Eren se encolheu perante o olhar de sua irmã. Aparentemente, isso era toda a resposta de que ela precisava. Mikasa elevou o olhar para acima da cabeça de Eren e encarou algum ponto fixo no céu lá fora. — Eu vou matá-lo. — prometeu.

— Mikasa, por favor. Deixa pra lá. Nós tínhamos um trato e agora está cumprido, e veja! — Eren gesticulou para a sacola de dinheiro. — Nós temos muito dinheiro agora! — Ele mal tinha pronunciado as palavras quando Mikasa agarrou o pacote e jogou de volta a ele, algumas das moedas caindo e rolando pelas tábuas do chão irregular com a força.

— Isso não significaria _nada_ se você tivesse sido morto. — atirou. Armin começou a choramingar com o som de vozes alteradas, mas ela continuou. — Se você tivesse me contado, eu poderia tê-lo ajudado! Poderia ter apontado o blefe e tirado você dessa confusão. Você não protegeu _ninguém_ , Eren. Tudo isso por uma sacola de _dinheiro_?!

— Não tinha nada a ver com o dinheiro! Eu nem sequer sabia que havia uma recompensa, e se você me ouvisse antes de partir direto para acusações e broncas, saberia disso. Levi poderia ter me prendido, Mika! Ele sabia que eu era um Titã; mesmo que estivesse blefando sobre te expor, ele certamente não estava blefando sobre _mim_.

Mikasa cerrou a mandíbula, fitando-o acusadoramente do outro lado da esteira.

— Você podia ter _morrido_ , Eren. — disse, sua voz mal chegando a um sussurro. Eren sabia que a maior parte de sua raiva já se dissipara a essa altura. Agora ela estava apenas triste e magoada. Ele se esticou e apoiou uma mão apologética no joelho dela.

— Eu sei, me desculpa. Eu só não queria mesmo que você se preocupasse com isso; você já tem tanta coisa na cabeça. Eu quis cuidar de você. — Mikasa olhou para a mão dele antes de cobri-la timidamente com sua própria. Eren entendeu o gesto como perdão.

— Bem. — Mikasa limpou a garganta, oferecendo-o um pequeno sorriso. Ela acenou com a cabeça ao saco de dinheiro em seu colo. — Quanto tem aí? — Eren franziu o cenho ao pacote.

— Não faço ideia. Ainda não tive tempo de contar. — Sem demora, ele derramou o conteúdo na esteira. Mikasa e ele olharam da pequena pilha de ouro para eles mesmos, expressões hesitantes, porém animadas.

— Tem bastante. — Mikasa ofereceu, levemente impressionada.

— Nós podíamos comprar uma casa... — Eren olhou para sua irmã, esperando uma reação. Os ombros de Mikasa afundaram e a expressão que ela lhe deu seguia as linhas de " _isso de novo não_ ".

— O quê? Mikasa, você disse que a razão para não querer sair daqui era porque você não tinha onde viver se saísse! Agora nós podemos comprar uma casa, então o que significa essa cara?

— Eren, essa é uma grande parte do porquê de eu não querer sair, mas eu também não quero deixar as meninas. — Ela viu sua expressão e prosseguiu, não dando a ele chance de discutir. — Elas precisam de mim, Eren! Antes de eu chegar, não havia ninguém para tomar conta delas. Pixis tenta, mas ele não está sempre aqui. Você sabe o quanto as condições das moças melhoraram desde que eu cheguei? — Sim, ele sabia. Estava muito, extremamente ciente e tão orgulhoso de sua irmã e sua influência, mas ele ainda queria tirá-la dali. Sim, era egoísta da parte dele, considerando todo o trabalho que ela estava fazendo, mas quando ele pensava nos motins e na Máfia e no quão perigosa a vida em Muralha Rose podia ser para ela e Armin, não havia o que contestar.

Mikasa parecia saber exatamente o que ele estava pensando, mas ela não mostrava que mudaria de ideia. Eren teria que se ajustar; eles podiam não ser irmãos de sangue, mas ambos tinham a mesma cabeça dura e ele sabia que seria difícil convencê-la.

— O que teria de acontecer para você considerar sair? — Mikasa piscou, surpresa pela pergunta. Ela havia claramente esperado alguma resistência da parte dele.

— Não sei; garantia de que todos ficarão seguros? Alguém para proteger as garotas de clientes e da Máfia? — É, bem, isso era mais fácil falar do que fazer. O que ele faria? Usaria o dinheiro da recompensa para contratar uma pequena força de segurança para defender Muralha Rose?

— Eu não gosto de você trabalhando aqui, Mikasa.

— E eu não gosto de você voando pela cidade perseguido pela Polícia Militar e pelas Tropas! — Mikasa retrucou instantaneamente. — O que você faz é muito mais perigoso do que Muralha Rose. Você tem tanto potencial e energia que são desperdiçados em bandidagem e roubo. O que aconteceu com a ideia de entrar para as Tropas de Exploração, Eren? Isso costumava ser seu _sonho_.

— Eu não quero deixar você e Armin sozinhos! — Por que ela sempre insistia nisso? Por que sempre voltava ao seu sonho infantil de entrar para as Tropas? Isso foi antes de seus pais terem sido assassinados e eles precisarem viver nas ruas. Antes de Armin chegar e seu maior problema sendo as broncas de sua mãe por se atrasarem para o jantar e ter sujeira de lama nas roupas. As coisas eram diferentes agora; Mikasa e Armin precisavam dele. Ele não podia simplesmente ir vagabundear pelo deserto em expedições que poderiam durar dias.

— Eu te amo, Eren, e é claro que amo tê-lo por perto, mas nós não estamos mais sozinhos. Não somos mais crianças nas ruas com apenas um ao outro e as roupas do corpo. Eu tenho um bom trabalho que me paga bem e me fornece um lugar para morar. Eu tenho amigos que me apoiam e me ajudariam sempre que eu precisasse. Você precisa parar de se segurar. — A voz de Mikasa era gentil e sua mão segurava a dele firmemente.

— Eu quero vê-lo realizar seu sonho, Eren. Sei o quão feliz isso lhe faria; é tudo o que você sempre quis. Não deixe nada do que aconteceu impedi-lo de se juntar às Tropas; não é de seu feitio desistir e aceitar a derrota.

Eren franziu o cenho às suas mãos entrelaçadas. Ele só queria proteger sua família; era tudo o que ele tinha. Eles chegaram tão longe desde que eram crianças órfãs e maltrapilhas pedindo dinheiro nas ruas e roubando migalhas de vendedores, mas será que ele poderia mesmo se dar ao luxo de perseguir o sonho de infância que descartara há muito como algo impraticável?

Mikasa percebeu sua indecisão e insistiu. — Você já é muito habilidoso com o DMT e brilhante em combate corpo-a-corpo; você provavelmente nem _precisaria_ entrar para os treineiros. Devia pedir ao Capitão Levi; tenho certeza de que ele conseguiria criar algum tipo de exceção a você dadas as suas circunstâncias.  — Eren franziu as sobrancelhas ao nome do Capitão.

— Nós meio que dos despedimos de uma forma bem... Definitiva. O trato era voltarmos a um estágio inicial; até onde ele sabe, eu sou apenas mais um ladrãozinho. — Mikasa revirou os olhos e fixou-o com um olhar que parecia questionar seu intelecto.

— Você não pode _honestamente_ estar pensando que vão simplesmente voltar a como eram antes, depois de tudo o que vocês passaram juntos, não é?

— Eu não gosto dele, Mikasa! — Sua irmã levantou uma mão para silenciá-lo em meio a seus protestos.

— Ok, francamente, você precisa parar de dizer isso porque eu já sei agora que ouvi toda a história, porém quanto mais você nega, mais me convence do contrário. Segundo, isso não era _mesmo_ o que eu ia dizer; eu só quis dizer que ele não será totalmente imparcial em suas negociações com você e você deveria meio que abusar desse privilégio. O cara quase te _matou_ , Eren. Use isso! Faça-o se sentir culpado, se for preciso. — Eren olhou para sua irmã desconfiado, surpreso por sua desenvoltura.

— Você tem sangue frio. — Mikasa deu de ombros, envaidecendo-se com o comentário que aparentemente decidiu interpretar como um elogio. Eren sentou novamente e suspirou, sobrecarregado pela situação. No curso de algumas horas, sua situação mudou tão drasticamente. Ele precisava de um momento para processar tudo pelo que haviam passado.

Mikasa se levantou, provavelmente para dar uma olhada em Armin, e a ação expeliu o pequeno pacote de doces que havia se perdido nas pregas de suas saias.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, curvando-se para pegá-lo e virando-o em suas mãos com curiosidade.

— Bolinhos doces. Estavam na mesma sacola do ouro. — Eren deu de ombros enquanto sua irmã desembrulhava o pacote. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu os doces, olhando para Eren incrédula.

— Docinhos de _Sina_? Do Capitão? — Ela fixou-o com um olhar atordoado quando ele assentiu estupidamente em resposta. — Eren, isso é caríssimo! Você sabe o quão difícil é conseguir um desses?

Bem, ele tinha uma boa ideia. Os doces eram uma iguaria rara fabricada apenas em Sina, o distrito central e abastado de Trost. Eram feitos dos ingredientes mais finos e da melhor qualidade, importados de todas as partes do mundo que apenas os cidadãos de classes mais altas conseguiam comprar. Os padeiros de distritos mais pobres tentavam imitar a receita, mas nada se comparava a um original.

— Você nunca experimentou estes antes? Pensei que alguém pudesse já ter lhe dado alguns, um cliente ou algo assim. — Os nobres que frequentavam Muralha Rose gostavam de conceder às meninas presentes caros e comidas raras em uma tentativa desesperada de impressioná-las, e Mikasa era _a_ favorita, afinal. Ela já comera frutas e doces que muitas pessoas mais ricas provavelmente jamais viram antes.

Eren olhou para sua irmã duvidosamente. Eles não podiam ser _tão_ caros assim, podiam? Eram só _bolinhos_.

— Oh, não, Eren. Ninguém _jamais_ traz bolinhos de Sina aqui; você compra maçãs e laranjas para mostrar seu dinheiro às garotas. Os doces de Sina... — Mikasa procurou pelas palavras certas enquanto entregava o precioso pacote de volta para Eren, que recebeu-o com mãos reverentes. — Bem, eles são para uma classe completamente diferente de pessoas.

Eren olhou para a simples sobremesa em suas mãos. A coisa parecia mais valiosa do que toda a sua existência, e ele deveria _comer_ isso?

— Deixe-me só dizer isto: — Mikasa adicionou, fazendo seu caminho até Armin e lançando um olhar significativo por sobre o ombro. — A avaliar por essa demonstração, não acho que você precisará nem recorrer a culpar o Capitão, afinal.


	25. O Conto das Cócegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem o atraso nesse capítulo; no próximo, voltamos à programação normal. Boa leitura! :)

— Aah, cara, eu não consigo! — Eren passou uma mão por seus cabelos, caminhando de um lado para outro na estreita rua em frente à base das Tropas de Exploração. Frangos se espalhavam para dar caminho a seus passos agitados, cacarejando com indignação enquanto ele pisoteava em sua refeição.

— Você vai me dizer o que eu estou fazendo aqui? — Jean se apoiou em uma das paredes da rua, sem se impressionar com a exibição. Ele estava abrindo pistaches com a parte cega de sua faca de bolso, jogando as cascas às galinhas incomodadas em seu tédio.

— Está me dizendo que você nem sequer perguntou a Marco o que estaria fazendo? — Eren pausou sua passada para fixar o loiro com um olhar incrédulo. Jean apenas deu de ombros.

— Ele me disse para te acompanhar, então aqui estou. — Eren bufou.

— Você é inacreditável. — Marco podia pedir a ele para caminhar pelas docas de Trost direto para o oceano e Jean provavelmente seguiria suas direções sem hesitação.

Eren inicialmente havia suplicado a Marco para acompanhá-lo à base militar para implorar seu caso a Levi, só para descobrir que ele teria uma consulta com um paciente no distrito vizinho que levaria o dia inteiro. Mikasa estava trabalhando e Historia estava cuidando de Armin com Ymir. É claro que Eren nem sequer _sonharia_ em pedir tal favor ao resto dos Titãs; ele sabia como se sentiam sobre a PM e as Tropas. Na verdade, se eles meramente _ouvissem falar_ de seus planos ou acordos anteriores com Levi, ele não tinha dúvidas de que o olhariam com suspeita também.

E então, Marco sugeriu Jean.

— Bem, ou é isso ou você pode ir outro dia. — dissera Marco, retirando folhas secas de seus caules e colocando-as em pilhas arrumadas. — A menos que queira tentar sua sorte com Sasha e Connie estragando tudo e fazendo uma piada de toda a situação...?

Eren resmungou, enterrando o rosto em seus braços. Ele queria fazer isso o mais rápido possível antes que pensasse demais sobre tudo e se acovardasse.

— Tudo que ele precisa fazer é te acompanhar. Contanto que ele se certifique de que você não desista antes de tentar, por que não? — Marco encolheu os ombros. Mas ele não entendia. Ele não conseguia enxergar Jean pelo que era sem as lentes cor-de-rosa. Era inútil tentar explicar a Marco o quão imbecil seu namorado era. Acredite, ele já tentou.

— Só... Só certifique-se de que eu faça isso. — disse Eren, acenando para Jean se afastar e encarando resolutamente na direção dos portões da base. Ele estava tão cansado de explicar a situação de novo e de novo, e Jean não precisava saber. Na verdade, Eren estava um pouco surpreso por ele ainda não saber, já que ele e Marco eram basicamente grudados pela cintura.

— Me certificar de que você faça _o quê_? — Jean fixou-o com um olhar irritado. — Você me arrastou pela cidade até as Tropas de Exploração e tudo o que me disse é que você precisa fazer algo. Espere - você não vai se entregar, vai? — Subitamente, Jean pareceu muito interessado.

— Não! Eu só... Preciso pedir um favor a Levi. — Ah, cara, o que ele estava pensando? O que Levi pensaria quando o visse aparecendo pela porta da frente logo depois de concordarem em seguir caminhos separados e não falar mais sobre o que aconteceu? E se Levi continuasse com o plano? Oh, Deus. Eren imaginou Levi fingindo não saber quem ele era e rindo de sua cara abertamente quando Eren propusesse entrar para as Tropas. Ah, isso era uma péssima ideia; abortar, abortar!

— Ei, aonde você pensa que está indo? — Jean o agarrou pela gola de sua camisa quando ele se virou para ir embora, arrastando-o de volta e ignorando seus protestos. — E quem diabos é _Levi_? Espera... — A face pensativa de Jean era uma visão cômica de se contemplar. Eren esperou as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixarem. — Você não quer dizer _Capitão_ Levi, quer? Oh, meu Deus, você quer. — Sua expressão ficou grave com descrença. — Você é _maluco_? Você é suicida _de verdade_?! Eren, aquele homem vai olhar para você e suas... — Jean levantou a manga da camisa de Eren, expondo as fracas marcas cruzadas do DMT em sua pele antes que ele conseguisse se libertar. — Cicatrizes mais do que óbvias e vai fatiá-lo ali mesmo. Que tipo de favores pretende pedir a ele?!

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo! _Nossa_ , vê se relaxa. — Mas as palavras de Jean só serviram para dar a ele uma nova onda de confiança. Não havia nada que pudesse irritá-lo e açoitar sua determinação mais do que a dúvida do outro rapaz. Jean transformou isso num desafio agora, e Eren não poderia desistir de um _desafio_.

Eren se deslocou para se libertar do domínio de Jean. — Eu vou ficar bem. — enfatizou, caminhando em direção à base com determinação renovada.

— Você vai é morrer, seu idiota! — Jean gritou para ele. Eren sentiu uma casca de pistache atingir a parte de trás de sua cabeça, mas se recusou a morder a isca. — Vou falar com Mikasa se você não sair em meia hora. — Essa não era uma ameaça inútil; Eren gostaria de ver até Levi tentar lidar com sua irmã quando ela estava em uma de suas iras protetoras.

— Agradeço a preocupação! — atirou por cima do ombro. Os resmungos aflitivos de Jean eventualmente ficaram para trás quando ele atravessou a rua. Eren puxou seu tapa-olho para o lugar e arrumou o lenço em volta de seu pescoço para cobrir as marcas de DMT em seus ombros antes de respirar fundo para acalmar os nervos. Os altos muros da base se elevavam diante dele, assustadoramente altos e bloqueando o sol. A estrutura inteira era uma expansão vasta e angular; não havia enfeites ou pontos de apoio; sem chance de escalar aqueles muros sem o apoio do DMT. Pequenas janelas, estreitas e inacessíveis, mal podiam ser vistas alguns andares acima. Eren precisava inclinar sua cabeça e apertar os olhos para enxergá-las. Era uma fortaleza, arquitetada para suportar qualquer tentativa de violação, exceto talvez de alguém habilidoso com o equipamento?

Eren espantou os pensamentos intrusivos; ele não conseguia evitar de avaliar construções e tentar determinar se era ou não capaz de abrir uma brecha em suas guardas. Era um segundo instinto para ele a esta altura.

Ele voltou sua atenção ao portão. Duas sentinelas estavam a postos do lado de fora, encarando imóveis à sua frente com lanças nas mãos de prontidão. Seus capuzes estavam erguidos e a parte de baixo de suas faces, cobertas por seus lenços. Os olhos de Eren viajaram entre eles, notando a [_jambiya_](http://media.liveauctiongroup.net/i/8347/9752001_1.jpg?v=8CD1F454E9AA4B0) guardada em suas cintas na cintura e a _kilij_ presa a seus quadris.

Armados até os dentes com olhares duros encarando adiante severamente, eles não pareciam particularmente convidativos. O portão que guardavam era uma alta barricada de madeira reforçada com ferro que deve ter sido criada para resistir a uma força incrível. Uma vez lá dentro, não haveria rotas de fuga fáceis. Eren engoliu em seco, olhos viajando de volta ao caminho por onde veio. Jean estava esperando do outro lado da rua, abrigando-se na sombra de uma barraca de comida com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e assistindo-o atentamente. Ele levantou os ombros em questionamento quando captou o olhar de Eren, mas este rapidamente balançou a cabeça. Não, ele iria fazer isso. Ele _podia_ fazer isso.

Ele mal conseguiu dar outro passo quando as lanças moveram-se rapidamente para a frente para barrar sua entrada. Nenhum dos guardas haviam sequer olhado para ele e Eren não pôde evitar de franzir o cenho. Isso era realmente necessário? Eles suspeitavam que ele seria de algum modo capaz de passar correndo por ambos e derrubar a porta de ferro com o ombro sozinho?

— Diga seu objetivo. — A guarda mais próxima dele falou primeiro. Enquanto isso, o olhar de seu parceiro nem sequer vacilou. Ela olhou para Eren com o canto do olho como se ele não fosse digno nem do esforço de virar seu rosto.

— Hã... — Oh, meu Deus, isso recordava estranhamente o encontro com os seguranças da entrada de Vulture, exceto que aqueles caras pareceram muito mais dóceis. Eren silenciou sua ansiedade. — É... Levi - hã - Capitão Levi está? — Ele soou como se estivesse fazendo uma visita a domicílio! Deveria ter pensado melhor em como abordar isso.

— Eu não fui informada de nenhuma visita agendada.

— É porque é inagendada. — Essa palavra existia? Ele estava tentando tanto parecer oficial agora, mas era difícil fazê-lo estando em frente a dois soldados armados com nada além de suas roupas de rua maltrapilhas e uma pequena faca para se defender. Todos os seus instintos que foram afiados por anos nas ruas estavam gritando para correr; uniformes só significavam problemas, mas ele precisava ver isso por um novo ângulo. Não havia motivo para ter medo, pelo menos não ainda.

— O Capitão não recebe visitantes não autorizados. — É, isso fazia sentido. Eren provavelmente parecia a definição de um larápio, mas nada _ameaçador_.

— Você não poderia só, de repente, _perguntar_? Acho que ele gostaria de me ver se soubesse quem eu sou...? — tentou Eren, com um sorriso nervoso. A soldado finalmente o julgou interessante o suficiente para garantir olhar para baixo um pouco. Seus olhos escuros examinaram sua figura criticamente e ele se sentiu encolher debaixo do olhar. Ele conseguia só imaginar os lábios dela se curvando em desdém atrás de seu lenço verde, embora seus olhos não dessem nenhuma indicação de sua linha de raciocínio.

— E quem _é_ você? — Sua voz era dura e condescendente. Eren sentiu seu temperamento incendiar. Mas _era_ uma boa pergunta. Ele odiava dizer seu nome a qualquer um, mas será que tinha outra opção? Até Mike, Nanaba e Hanji o conheciam por Eren. Espere um segundo.

— Pode perguntar a Hanji, Mike ou Nanaba. Diga a eles que Eren está aqui, eles vão confirmar. — Ah, era isso que ele queria ver. O mínimo estreitar de olhos enquanto ela o considerava de novo. A guarda virou para olhar seu parceiro e Eren notou que ele havia se voltado a eles em algum momento durante a conversa. Não podia ler seus olhos, mas aparentemente a segurança viu algo porque ele assentiu uma vez antes de se voltar para encará-lo.

— Espere aqui. — Ela foi até uma escotilha construída no muro ao lado da porta, batendo três vezes em rápida sucessão e esperando o metal deslizar para abri-la e revelar outro guarda. Palavras em voz baixa foram trocadas e a grade foi fechada novamente. A segurança então voltou a seu posto e reassumiu sua postura, lança ao seu lado e olhos encarando diretamente sua frente. Eren olhou para ela e seu parceiro, confuso. Então? E agora?

Mas ele não precisou esperar muito pela resposta. Momentos depois, a pesada porta começou a se abrir, rangendo e gemendo com seu próprio peso. As sentinelas deram um passo para o lado automaticamente, agarrando suas lanças com as duas mãos em frente de si mesmas e ficando em posição de sentido. Eren deu um passo para trás também, intimidado pela visão toda. Ele olhou de relance à sua volta e às pessoas que por ali passavam, mas elas nem olhavam para ele. Isso devia ser bem normal para elas.

— Eren! — Eren instintivamente jogou ambas as mãos à sua frente, abaixando a cabeça e se preparando para o impacto enquanto o corpo se precipitava com força em sua direção. Mas parou antes, e explodiu em risadas. — Oh, olhe para você! É tão engraçado. — Hanji riu e deu um tapa em seu ombro jovialmente.

— Oh, é você. — Eren sorriu, abaixando os braços. A pessoa à sua frente sorriu irradiando alegria, com as mãos plantadas firmemente na cintura enquanto o examinava. — E aí, Hanji. Há quanto tempo.

— Eu sei! Levi tem te mantido todo só pra ele, homenzinho ganancioso. Enfim, enfim; como tem estado? O que é tudo isso, como posso ajudá-lo? — Eren piscou com o bombardeamento de perguntas.

— Eu, hã...

— Ooh, eu gostei do tapa-olho! Muito bom, muito bom. — Hanji se aproximou para poder inspecionar o acessório apropriadamente. — É bem... Travesso. — disse, com uma piscadela. Eren repentinamente se lembrou que não estava usando-o quando se encontraram pela última vez no mercado. Ah, merda.

— Eu posso falar com Levi? Seria possível? — Eren se afastou do olhar inquisitivo de Hanji, inconscientemente virando a cabeça para o lado esquerdo a fim de esconder o tapa-olho. Hanji piscou, endireitando-se.

— Levi? Por que diabos você viria até aqui para vê-lo? Vocês não se encontram normalmente em... — Hanji olhou de relance à sua volta antes de se aproximar novamente. — _Muralha Rose_? — Seu sussurro não era, porém, particularmente discreto, e Eren se surpreendeu ao ver as duas sentinelas lançarem um olhar rápido em sua direção. Hm, então _isso_ chamou sua atenção.

— Ele não tem aparecido por lá ultimamente, na verdade... — confessou Eren, esfregando sua nuca. Ele não podia exatamente explicar a situação de forma apropriada. Além disso, ele tinha certeza de que Hanji havia interpretado errado a natureza de seu relacionamento de qualquer forma. Os olhos de Hanji se iluminaram em reconhecimento. Oh, ele não gostava desse olhar.

— Oh, querido, vocês tiveram uma DR?

— Uma o quê? — perguntou Eren, atrapalhado.

— Ah, bem, estava destinado a acontecer eventualmente, Levi é uma alma sensível. — Hanji abanou a mão desdenhosamente. — Certo, que tal isto: eu te ajudo a ver Levi se você me disser o que fez para magoá-lo.

— O que faz você pensar que _eu_ sou o errado na história? — Eren não pôde evitar o pingo de indignação que sentiu. O que fazia Hanji pensar que _Levi_ era a parte inocente nessa hipótese?

— Ué, do contrário, por que seria você a procurá-lo? — Hanji inclinou a cabeça para o lado e Eren franziu o cenho. Ah, certo. Fazia sentido.

Eren olhou para os dois guardas atrás de Hanji. Dois pares de olhos culpados imediatamente desviaram-se deles e voltaram a olhar diretamente para a frente. Ele realmente não tinha tempo para explicar por que Hanji interpretara a situação completamente errado e, tinha que admitir, suas teorias e suspeitas _eram_ meio divertidas de entreter...

Ele exalou um suspiro derrotado. — _Tá legal_ , mas você precisa prometer que não vai contar a ninguém. _Especialmente_ Levi. — Eren fixou o(a) soldado de óculos com um olhar sério e seus olhos se iluminaram enquanto assentia, batendo palmas alegremente.

Eren mordeu o lábio, pensativo. — Não é nada de mais, sabe? Foi só um pouco divertido, mas acho que exagerei...

— Com o quê? — Hanji apressou, ansiosamente. Eren sorriu.

— Bem, nós estávamos relaxando depois de algumas... _Atividades vigorosas_. — Hanji mordeu a palma de sua mão, incapaz de conter sua animação. — Então eu pensei em dar a ele uma pequena massagem, sabe? Relaxá-lo um pouco. — Ele deu uma piscadela e ouviu um dos guardas abafar uma tosse envergonhada antes de ser silenciado pelo outro.

— _E_?

— E, bem... Você sabia que Levi tem cócegas?

Hanji soltou um grito agudo de deleite. — Não!

— Sim! — Eren deu um sorriso largo em retorno. Não conseguia evitar de ser contagiado pelo entusiasmo de Hanji, sentindo-se emocionado como se estivesse compartilhando algo que realmente acontecera. — Bem, ele me disse para parar e eu não parei, é que era tão fofo! Então ele ficou todo aborrecido e saiu de mau humor. — Eren fez um biquinho e Hanji soltou um som de "aww".

— Oh, isso foi tão precioso.

— Você não pode contar para _ninguém_ , ok? — Eren enfatizou novamente. Afinal, ele estava prestes a entrar e pedir a Levi um enorme favor; se Hanji abrisse a boca, Levi provavelmente o mataria. Oh, Deus. Eren ficou sóbrio bem rapidamente ao imaginar esse cenário.

— Sim, sim, eu prometo. — Hanji deu risadinhas e acenou para que ele entrasse, pendurando um braço sobre seus ombros. — Venha, vamos reparar isso o quanto antes. _Cócegas_! Oh, céus.

— Obrigado por isso, Hanji.

— Oh, não, _eu_ é que agradeço.

Eren virou a cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro onde Jean estava esperando. O mais alto movera-se para mais perto da beira da rodovia, assistindo a cena com olhos interessados. Seus lábios se torceram quando percebeu o olhar de Eren e assentiu encorajadoramente. "Meia hora!", falou com os lábios. Eren sorriu e assentiu, dando-o um joinha antes de se voltar às grandes portas que se abriam diante dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Jambiya_ : lâmina curta (mais ou menos do tamanho de um antebraço) e curva, lembrando mais uma faca do que uma espada.  
>  _Kilij_ : espada também curva, porém mais comprida e fina, tendo um lado da lâmina com corte em toda a sua extensão e, no final dela, tem os dois lados afiados (sugiro pesquisar no google imagens e ver com seus próprios olhos, é uma linda espada).


	26. A Proposta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos(as) que estão acompanhando, deixando kudos e comentários, tanto aqui quanto no FF.net! <3
> 
> Boa leitura! :)

A base se abria em um pátio árido rodeado de todos os lados pelas altíssimas muralhas da fortaleza. Guardas armados em seus distintos mantos verdes patrulhavam no topo delas, as pontas de suas lanças reluzindo na luz do sol. O terreno estava abarrotado de atividade ao meio-dia, que parecia ser o horário de pequenas tarefas; soldados em trajes casuais limpavam o pátio e tiravam o pó de vigas. Pessoas gritavam pelo local, pedidos de bacias de água limpa e demandas de refazer trabalhos de má qualidade. Eren assistiu aos processos com olhos arregalados e ávidos, absorvendo cada detalhe. Era isto que ele iria fazer se tudo fosse como planejado, afinal. Hanji notou seu entusiasmo e riu.

— Parece divertido agora, mas espere só até Capitão Levi descer para verificar tudo. Ele é cruel.

— Ele é tão ruim assim? — Não estava surpreso; o Capitão não havia ganhado sua temível reputação por nada, afinal, mas ele não parecera tão mau nas ocasiões em que Eren conversou com ele.

— Quando se trata de limpeza? Ô se é. Enfim, Levi está lá em cima em sua toca trabalhando na papelada no momento, mas geralmente ele desce meia hora antes do almoço para inspecionar a limpeza, então você não precisará esperar muito. — Hanji parou no lado oposto do pátio debaixo do toldo de uma janela, olhando para o bagunçado saguão. — É melhor eu me apressar agora e parecer que estou me ocupando com alguma coisa; você não se importa de ficar aqui sozinho por alguns minutos, não é? — Eren balançou a cabeça; contanto que não ultrapassasse o tempo limite de meia hora estabelecido por Jean, ele não se importava de ter algum tempo para olhar o local. — Levi virá por ali, então você deve localizá-lo com facilidade. — Hanji se aproximou e deu uma piscadela, dando uma leve cotovelada em suas costelas. — Boa sorte, garanhão! — Eren observou Hanji se afastar dando risadinhas e respirou fundo. Por Deus, ele esperava que Levi não ouvisse sobre isso.

Encostou-se na parede para ficar fora do caminho dos soldados apressados. Alguns lançaram-lhe olhares curiosos enquanto passavam, mas em geral, era ignorado. Entreteve-se observando a fortaleza à sua volta, as expansões beges e arenosas de paredes interrompidas apenas por janelas arqueadas e torres em formato de tambor. Não possuía o esplendor e extravagância que as construções dessa magnitude geralmente tinham em Trost, mas Eren supôs que estética seria algo supérfluo em uma base militar. Ele olhou as janelas estreitas que se alinhavam às cortinas de paredes e se perguntou quais delas pertenciam aos dormitórios, isso se havia algum. Onde ele dormiria? Quantas pessoas compartilhavam um único quarto? Seria permitido a ele sair da base para visitar Armin e Mikasa com frequência? O pensamento trouxe uma nova onda de apreensão; ele não tinha ideia de como eram as regras nas Tropas. Certamente eles teriam permissão para se mover livremente em seu tempo livre? Será que tinham um toque de recolher? Talvez ele nunca mais tivesse a chance de beber com seus amigos no Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça? Oh, Deus, talvez essa fosse uma péssima ideia; Eren não estava acostumado a ser limitado por regras.

Ele estava começando a mudar de posição agitadamente, lançando olhares de volta à saída e imaginando seriamente se deveria apenas ir embora agora e pensar melhor, quando sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida pelo som de seu nome sendo chamado. Ele se voltou para encarar o lance de escadas do qual Hanji lhe falara mais cedo, levando a uma das torres mais altas e onde Levi estava caminhando em sua direção, assistindo-o cuidadosamente.

— Eu não esperava vê-lo de novo por pelo menos umas duas semanas. Não me diga que já foi capturado? — O mais velho olhou ao redor como se esperasse enxergar um oficial de prisão por perto. Eren riu nervosamente, mudando o apoio de seu corpo de um pé para outro. Olhou para suas mãos torcendo a aba de sua camisa, então parou. Ele nunca parou para pensar que estaria incomodando o homem. É claro que Levi estaria ocupado; ele provavelmente via a vinda de Eren aqui para interromper seus planos como uma inconveniência, sem contar que ele provavelmente ficaria ainda mais irritado quando descobrisse por que Eren estava aqui.

— Hm, não. Eu só... — Ele respirou fundo. — Posso falar com você sobre uma coisa? — Olhos cinzentos examinaram sua face cuidadosamente, mas fora isso a expressão de Levi não entregou nada.

— ... Venha ao meu escritório. — disse, gesticulando para Eren caminhar à sua frente de volta pelas escadas em que descera. Eren contornou-o com o corpo meio virado na direção de Levi. O mais velho lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

— Se eu quisesse te apunhalar, acredite, isso já teria acontecido. — Certo. É, ele sabia disso. Se Levi quisesse prendê-lo, ele já estaria na cadeia, e se Levi o quisesse morto, ele nunca teria saído da viela no dia do motim. Eren exalou e assentiu. Ainda ia contra todos os seus instintos virar as costas ao outro homem, então ele focou em contar os degraus enquanto subia e ouvir os passos de Levi atrás de si. Levi provavelmente percebeu seu nervosismo, porque manteve uma distância generosa entre eles durante o caminho. — Todos vivem na base? — arriscou Eren quando o silêncio estendido só serviu para fazê-lo ainda mais irrequieto.

— Não. Entre as expedições, é normal que as pessoas retornem às suas casas. É claro que nem todos tem um lugar para retornar, então alguns vivem sim na base permanentemente.

— _Você_ mora aqui? — Eren olhou para o mais velho por sobre o ombro. Levi olhou para ele brevemente, talvez tentando determinar o motivo de Eren para perguntar.

— Eu tenho uma casa. — Eren torceu os lábios, mas não pressionou a questão. Não fora isso que ele havia perguntado.

— Todo mundo tem seu próprio cavalo?

— Sim, embora alguns prefiram trazer seus próprios e a maioria tende a comprá-los eventualmente. — Eren murmurou em compreensão. Ele não cavalgava há anos, desde quando seus pais estavam vivos e tinham uma velha égua Chestnut que puxava a carroça de seu pai quando ele tinha visitas a domicílio para fazer.

— Cavalos são caros? — Ele gostaria de ter um cavalo. Gostaria de poder cavalgar pela cidade e explorar em plena luz do dia sem precisar se preocupar com os PMs. Ele não podia ir muito longe a pé.

— Tenho certeza de que você consegue bancar um agora. Aqui. — Eren esperou Levi alcançá-lo e destrancar a pesada porta de madeira, abrindo caminho para deixá-lo entrar primeiro. Eren assimilou o espaçoso escritório. As mobílias eram impessoais e poucas, mas tudo era meticulosamente limpo e arrumado. Havia uma dupla de prateleiras enfileiradas com livros e ornamentos de aparência estrangeira, provavelmente coletados durante expedições, algumas gavetas e algumas cadeiras; simples e prático. Havia, mais notavelmente, uma grande escrivaninha de madeira esculpida na parte anterior do aposento, com vista para o pátio e um divã com um pomposo desenho persa. Eles se destacavam comparado ao estilo mais simples do resto do recinto, e Eren concluiu que ou eles já vieram com o cômodo ou foram algum tipo de presente.

Ele ficou parado embaraçosamente no centro do escritório, com as mãos apertadas à sua frente enquanto esperava Levi fechar a porta e fazer seu caminho até a mesa. Ele não se sentou, ao invés disso apoiou-se na frente da escrivaninha e cruzou os braços, fixando Eren com um olhar horizontal. Eren se inquietou, fitando a cadeira ao seu lado, mas não ousando sentar antes de ser convidado. Ele se lembrou de anos atrás, quando era criança e se comportava mal na aula, ser enviado à sala do diretor para ser apropriadamente repreendido. Lembrou-se do quão assustado se sentia, sentado na cadeira de madeira desconfortável, pernas tão curtas que se penduravam centímetros acima do solo, encarando com olhos cheios de lágrimas a longa vara deitada na mesa diante dele enquanto esperava por sua inevitável punição. Sentiu-se assim de novo agora. Ele mal podia se forçar a olhar para o soldado, cujo olhar ele podia praticamente _sentir_ perfurando-o. Olhou para um longo risco no chão polido de madeira à sua frente, esperando o outro quebrar o silêncio primeiro.

— Você se meteu em alguma encrenca? — Eren olhou para cima, surpreso pela pergunta.

— Não, Senhor. — As sobrancelhas do mais velho se comprimiram.

— Então qual é o motivo disso tudo? — Eren considerou a melhor forma de abordar a situação. Barganhar com Levi e fazer o mais velho sentir como se devesse isso a Eren depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Talvez seguir com o que Mikasa disse e jogar a culpa para cima dele?

— Eu quero entrar para as Tropas. — atirou Eren. _Ou... Ir direto ao ponto?_ Prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava nervosamente a reação de Levi. O outro homem ficou em silêncio enquanto processava lentamente as palavras de Eren.

— Tudo bem. — Ele soou hesitante e cético. _Mas qual era a pegadinha?_ — Você se sairia bem nas Tropas. Eu já disse isso à sua irmã. — Sério? As palavras fizeram Eren brilhar de orgulho e inconscientemente endireitar sua postura. Levi se virou e começou a selecionar alguns papéis espalhados em sua mesa. — Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

— Eu esperava que você pudesse me deixar entrar. — Levi não levantou o rosto, continuando a separar os papéis.

— Isso não é comigo. Você precisa passar pelo treinamento como todos os outros cadetes e é lá que vão determinar o que você pode ou não fazer. — Levi olhou para ele rapidamente. — Embora eu ache que você não tem com o que se preocupar.

— Então, aí é que está... — Eren começou devagar, um sorriso tímido em seu rosto que fez os olhos de Levi se estreitarem quando se virou para encarar Eren apropriadamente de novo.

— O quê?

— Eu não posso meio que pular isso? — As sobrancelhas de Levi se levantaram até os cabelos, mas Eren prosseguiu. — Eu já tenho mais treinamento do que qualquer treineiro quando começa. Sou habilidoso em combate e já sou versado com o DMT. — Ele contou os argumentos com os dedos enquanto falava. — Você mesmo disse que eu não tenho com o que me preocupar!

— É por _isso_ que você queria falar comigo? Para que eu puxasse as cordinhas para você? — Levi zombou e se afastou da mesa, caminhando de volta para fora da sala. O coração de Eren afundou enquanto o assistia partir antes de se apressas atrás dele. Isso era obviamente uma rejeição. — Eu quis dizer que você não teria problemas em ser selecionado para as Tropas _uma vez que_ tivesse passado pelo treinamento. Olhe, garoto, você precisa de treinamento. Não tem discussão. Você acha que tudo o que os cadetes aprendem é como dar um soco e usar o equipamento? — Levi voltou-se novamente a ele e, vendo a expressão em branco de Eren, revirou os olhos e suspirou como se fosse exatamente o que suspeitava. Eren fez uma careta. Bem, o que _mais_ haveria? Ele se apressou para acompanhar a passada rápida do mais baixo, ofegando quando desceu correndo as escadas sinuosas de pedra de volta ao pátio.

— Eu sei cavalgar! — Que outros treinamentos os cadetes precisariam? — Eu - eu sei ler! — Seu pai fora veemente em garantir que seus filhos recebessem educação, mas isso acontecera anos atrás e as prioridades de Eren mudaram muito desde então. Ele estava enferrujado e não praticara muito desde a morte de seus pais, mas ainda sabia acima da média e tudo o que precisava no dia-a-dia. Aquilo tinha que ter algum valor? Porém, Levi estava balançando sua cabeça e Eren estava ficando desesperado.

Os passos de Levi não vacilaram nem por um segundo e parecia que Eren estava gritando para uma parede de tijolos pelo efeito que suas palavras estavam fazendo no homem. O soldado caminhou pelo pátio, olhos examinando a limpeza acontecendo ao seu redor com Eren em seu encalço, a um passo de rastejar. Ele tentou manter sua voz baixa, consciente das pessoas em volta deles que pudessem ouvir. Isso era embaraçoso; Eren _nunca_ implorava.

— O treinamento o prepara para ser um soldado. Acha que todas essas pessoas saíram diretamente das ruas já prontas? — Levi gesticulou para a base e na direção de todos os soldados trabalhando pesado. Eren olhou em volta para todos os homens e mulheres que ele estava indicando e balançou a cabeça devagar. — Não mesmo. Eles foram preparados e especializados para o exército. _Essa_ é a grande diferença entre você e eles a essa altura. Disciplina. Não importa se você é melhor do que todos os treineiros em termos de combate e proficiência com o DMT; se não consegue seguir ordens e se comportar como um soldado, você é efetivamente inútil para mim.

— Eu posso seguir ordens! — Eren se manifestou instantaneamente. — Rei - hã, os Titãs têm um líder e todos seguimos suas direções. — Levi pausou sua inspeção quando um soldado lhe entregou uma prancheta para dar uma olhada. Uma vez que verificara que tudo estava em ordem, assinou embaixo e devolveu-a antes de continuar.

— A diferença entre sua gangue de rua mediana de quatro membros é um pouco diferente da militar. — respondeu ironicamente. Eren fechou a cara. É, talvez um pouco, mas quão diferente poderia _realmente_ ser?

— Levi, por favor. O treinamento leva _três anos_. Eu pesquisei; a maioria dele é sobre o DMT e instrução de combate; eu já sei como fazer tudo isso!

— E quanto a todo o resto? — Levi finalmente parou para encará-lo, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e nivelando-o com um olhar desafiador. — Estes são blocos de construção importantes para criar um bom soldado, mas é todo o resto que consolida tudo no lugar. No momento, você é um canhão solto. Tenho certeza de que fará um membro valioso das Tropas eventualmente, mas por enquanto você não está lapidado e é imprudente. Agora mesmo, eu não posso dizer com confiança que poderia contar com você se estivéssemos em uma missão para fazer o que é melhor pelo grupo. Seus instintos primários ainda são de autopreservação, e esse é o tipo de mentalidade que pode comprometer toda uma operação.

Eren encarou de volta desafiadoramente, suas mãos curvadas em punhos ao seu lado. — Você _sabe_ que pode contar comigo. Nós já fizemos uma missão juntos. Preciso lembrá-lo de que _eu salvei sua vida_? — A expressão de Levi não vacilou apesar das palavras acaloradas de Eren. Seus olhos cinzentos se agitaram entre os de Eren, como se procurasse por algo em particular.

— ... E eu ainda não consigo entender por quê.

— _Quê_? — Eren atirou, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. Alguns soldados que estavam por perto pausaram seus trabalhos para olhar com curiosidade para eles. Rapidamente retomaram suas tarefas quando Levi lançou-lhes um olhar. Eren se aproximou, olhos em chamas, enquanto Levi continuava a parecer imperturbado de um jeito enervante. — _Como assim, você não consegue entender por quê_? Não há nada para entender! — Ele não conseguia acreditar. Não pôde evitar de encarar o homem como se ele fosse insano. — Você acha que eu tive algum tipo de motivo secreto para fazer isso? Acha que eu planejei algum esquema super elaborado para que tivesse uma dívida comigo? — Ele desviou o olhar, balançando a cabeça, e tirou um momento para se recompor antes de virar de volta. — Sabe, nem todo mundo é um pedaço de merda egoísta e interesseiro procurando um jeito de manipular e usar pessoas para seus próprios objetivos. Não sei com que tipo de pessoa você teve que lidar em sua vida para ficar tão desconfiado de todos, mas não o mataria ter um pouco mais de fé nas pessoas. — Durante o pequeno discurso de Eren, a única indicação de que Levi estava sequer ouvindo era o pequeno arquear de uma sobrancelha. Irritava Eren de uma maneira sem igual o quão indiferente Levi se mostrava frente à sua revolta.

— É assim que você fala com o líder de sua gangue também? — A pergunta pegou Eren de surpresa. Ele parou, ainda respirando com dificuldade depois de sua explosão.

— Eu, hã... — Ele deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça. — Eu não sei. Talvez? — Levi mostrou impaciência e virou-se para outro lado, retornando à sua inspeção.

— Assim não vai dar.

_O quê_? Ele teve vontade de jogar as mãos para cima em exasperação. _O que não daria_? Ele ficou parado por alguns segundos tentando descobrir o que aquilo tinha a ver com tudo antes de se forçar a seguir o mais velho novamente. Deixa isso para lá por enquanto, ele estava ficando sem tempo e precisava sair antes que Jean assumisse o pior.

— Mas estes três anos _inteiros_ de treinamento seriam uma perda de tempo para mim. — tentou Eren.

— Admito que muito do treinamento seria redundante, mas as outras coisas que aprenderia valeriam a pena. Você não está pronto para ser um soldado ainda.

— Certo. Provavelmente, você tem razão. — Eren levantou suas mãos num gesto de redenção. Aquele parecia ser o ponto em que Levi estava preso. Apesar de ter esperado ser admitido direto, estava claro agora que esse parecia ser um objetivo fora da realidade. Ele teria que improvisar e se conformar com menos. — As pequenas coisas, certo? O básico do que é esperado de soldados, coisas que você consegue aprender vendo? — Levi olhou para ele de lado, desconfiado de sua repentina complacência. — Certo? — sondou Eren.

— Aonde está tentando chegar?

— Só estou dizendo: e se eu pudesse ficar por aqui e ver como as coisas funcionam em tempo real...? — Levi bufou, balançando a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar na impertinência de Eren.

— Observação _não_ é um substituto de aprendizado prático.

— Tudo bem! Eu poderia entrar, mas _não_ como um soldado. — adicionou ele rapidamente quando viu Levi abrir a boca para interromper. O mais velho fechou a boca novamente e apertou os olhos, lançando-lhe um olhar duvidoso que parecia dizer "Estou ouvindo".

— Eu poderia ser como um aprendiz. — Eren podia ver Levi prestes a calá-lo, então persistiu, determinado a vender a ideia antes que Levi tivesse a chance de dizer uma palavra. — Como um assistente para você; eu faria qualquer coisa com a qual precisasse de ajuda. Hã... — Eren olhou ao redor da base, procurando por ideias. Viu alguns guardas reunidos discutindo sobre alguma papelada. — Escrevendo! Papelada! Quero dizer, não sou tão bom com palavras grandes e nada elegante e minha escrita está um pouco enferrujada, mas Hanji estava dizendo como você tem muito a fazer e eu tenho certeza de que uma parte disso é repetitiva e simples; eu poderia fazer esses? — Olhou para o mais velho esperançoso, mas ele ainda não parecia convencido. Caminharam até o outro lado do pátio e pararam ao lado de um varal de roupas temporário que fora pendurado pelo campo. Dois soldados estavam pendurando roupas limpas, lutando com os grandes lençóis brancos e se esforçando para pregá-los. Eren notou o modo como o olhar de Levi se demorou em uma mancha quase imperceptível em um dos lençóis, seus lábios curvando-se em aversão. Espere, o que Hanji tinha falado sobre a atitude de Levi sobre limpeza mesmo? Cruel, não era isso?

— Eu também sou excelente em limpeza? — Ele lançou a ideia hesitante, observando o mais velho atentamente por uma reação. Não deixou passar a forma como Levi pareceu enrijecer por um momento, sua cabeça virando quase imperceptivelmente na direção de Eren. Ele se segurou para não sorrir. _Bingo_. — Tenho certeza de que você pode imaginar o quão imundo um bordel pode ficar e, dado o tipo de pessoas que Muralha Rose atende, temos que manter os padrões mais altos. Eu sei esfregar, varrer, tirar o pó, e até ajudar na cozinha de vez em quando se necessário. — Levi voltou-se às roupas de novo, mas Eren sabia que tinha sua atenção. Assistiu Levi pegar o lençol manchado, inspecionando o estrago. — ... Eu sou especialmente bom em lavar as roupas.

— Mas por que eu te pagaria para fazer as coisas que eu posso pedir a qualquer um dos meus soldados treinados fazer? — Boa pergunta.

— Você não tem que me pagar. — Por Deus, como doía para Eren dizer essas palavras, mas Levi tinha um bom argumento e essa era a melhor oferta que podia fazer. Ele raciocinou isso em sua mente depois de calcular que poderia viver apenas de assaltos ou apenas de seu trabalho no bordel contanto que tivesse o dinheiro da recompensa também. Além disso, se cortasse o período de três anos do treinamento significantemente, definitivamente valeria a pena. A bolsa dos treineiros era adequada mas escassa, e se ele fosse por esse caminho, seria certamente muito menos do que o que ganhava no momento, e isso por _três anos_. De qualquer forma que olhasse, sair de um dos empregos para começar nesse sem receber teria mais ganhos a longo prazo do que sair dos dois empregos para entrar na academia do exército.

— Que generoso. — disse Levi secamente, parecendo entretido pela expressão de Eren. Ele deve ter feito uma careta inconscientemente quando fez a oferta.

— _Por favor_. — Estava ficando sem tempo; a essa altura, se Levi apenas _considerasse_ , ele já ficaria feliz. Eren juntou as mãos. — Por favor, apenas pense nisso. Significaria muito para mim e eu prometo que serei útil e você não vai se arrepender. Eu não posso sustentar Armin e Mikasa com uma bolsa de treineiro por três anos.

— Nem se incomode tentando me fazer sentir culpado. — Eren franziu o cenho. Bem, não custava tentar. O homem era claramente capaz de sentir culpa; ele comprou doces chiques da Capital para se desculpar por quase tê-lo matado, afinal.

— Certo, certo, mas pelo menos considere, por favor. Você não precisa me pagar _nada_.

— Ooh! Parece uma boa oferta! — Hanji subitamente apareceu ao lado deles, laçando um braço em volta dos ombros de Levi e agitando suas sobrancelhas para Eren de forma sugestiva. — Agarre a oportunidade, Levi. Acredito que essa é uma verdadeira pechincha. — Eren assentiu junto, embora estivessem claramente falando sobre coisas diferentes.

— Olha, eu tenho que ir agora. — Eren olhou de relance na direção do portão da base.

— Precisa estar em algum lugar?

— Não, eu tenho um amigo esperando lá fora. Ele disse que se eu demorasse mais do que meia hora, ele chamaria reforços. — Levi arqueou um sobrancelha.

— Reforços?

— Mikasa. — esclareceu Eren.

— Ah. — Levi assentiu em reconhecimento. — Amigo espero. — Houve um estranho impasse enquanto Eren o observava ansiosamente, trocando nervosamente seu peso entre um pé e outro. — Vai lá, pode ir então. — Levi o enxotou, sacudindo o queixo na direção da saída. Se esperava uma resposta aqui e agora, ele podia tirar o cavalinho da chuva. O modo como os olhos do rapaz aumentaram com esperança fazia o estômago de Levi dar um nó. _Não, ele não aceitou nada ainda_.

— Vejo você em Muralha Rose então? Neste fim de semana? — Levi grunhiu sem se comprometer e olhou para outro lado. Ele não esperou para vê-lo partir; não queria fazer parecer que ele era mais complacente com o garoto do que com qualquer outro. Não queria enchê-lo de falsas esperanças, afinal.

Enquanto se virava para seguir até o refeitório para o almoço, ele percebeu a expressão de Hanji, que o assistia de canto de olho. Suas bochechas estavam inchadas de ar e parecia estar sofrendo para conter uma risada. Levi fitou Hanji furiosamente.

— Ah, vai se ferrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A autora deixou uma nota nesse capítulo, e vou traduzi-la aqui também porque faço das palavras dela as minhas: "Eu gosto de acreditar que Levi se apaixonou um pouco quando Eren lhe disse que era bom em limpeza." HAHAHAHA


	27. O Mercado Noturno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Levi estava sozinho no salão de jantar quando Hanji o procurou. Ele(a) sentou-se no lado oposto da longa mesa com as pernas cruzadas no banco de madeira e uma xícara de café na mão enquanto assistia em silêncio a ele trabalhar na papelada. Levi tentou ignorar e conseguiu, por um tempo, mas eventualmente a sensação arrepiante de olhos fixos em sua testa finalmente o fizeram estourar. Ele jogou o arquivo que estava segurando na mesa e suspirou.

— Que foi?

— Oh! Boa noite, Levi. — Levi revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção ao trabalho.

— Se você não tem nada para dizer...

— Então, o que foi aquilo com Eren esta manhã? — Hanji tentou parecer casual, mas Levi podia ver que estava praticamente vibrando no lugar. Hanji gostava de saber das coisas, o que vinha a calhar já que, de alguma forma, sempre acabava ouvindo pedaços de informações úteis que ajudavam nas missões, mas isso também significava que sua sede por fofocas não era estritamente restrita a atividades criminosas. Levi se inclinou para trás e suspirou, esfregando os olhos cansados. Estava um pouco grato pela distração do trabalho tedioso, e além do mais, ainda não tivera tempo de pensar apropriadamente no pedido absurdo de Eren. Talvez fosse melhor se discutisse o assunto com alguém.

— Eren quer entrar para as Tropas. — Hanji franziu o cenho levemente. Provavelmente, não era a fofoca que estava esperando. Levi podia ver as engrenagens trabalhando em sua cabeça ao tentar entender por que isso era sequer um problema em primeiro lugar.

— ... E você não quer que ele faça isso porque está preocupado com sua segurança? — Levi não sabia ao certo por que Hanji se apegara à ideia de que havia algo mais em sua relação com Eren. Não importa quantas vezes ele tenha tentado negar isso, Hanji sempre voltava com determinação renovada como se, de algum modo, tivesse encontrado novas evidências para confirmar suas suspeitas. Levi eventualmente desistira.

— Não. Ele quer que eu o coloque aqui dentro direto. Quer pular o treinamento.

Hanji fez uma careta. — De todos os favores que ele poderia ter pedido tirando vantagem de sua posição... — Balançou a cabeça em desapontamento pela falta de imaginação de Eren.

— _Hanji_.

— Bem, você já sabe o que eu penso deles. Sabe... — Hanji se inclinou por cima da mesa como se divulgasse um segredo. — _Os Titãs_. — Hanji havia feito a conexão entre Eren e os Titãs quando discutiram o plano de pegar Vulture. Mesmo nunca tendo sido dito abertamente, ele(a) juntou as pistas e Levi nem ficou surpreso quando Hanji descobriu. Ele balançou a cabeça, pedindo que continuasse. — Digo, pense no quão úteis eles poderiam ser. Lembra-se da primeira vez em que os vimos? Logo quando retornamos? — Levi lembrava e, julgando pelo seu olhar cheio de brilho e sorriso atordoado, Hanji provavelmente estava recordando também. — Lembra-se do jeito como voaram por cima de nós? Imagine a precisão por trás daquela manobra! São crianças sem treinamento formal com o equipamento, Levi! Eles devem ter praticado aquilo por _eras_ para executar perfeitamente, ou talvez eles calcularam? Teria sido mais seguro, acredito eu. Pergunto-me o que mais eles sabem? Pense em todas as coisas que poderiam nos ensinar. Ei, Levi, aonde você acha que eles conseguem o gás? Pode perguntar a Eren por mim?

— Hanji. Não desvie do assunto. — replicou Levi sem rodeios, embora aquela última questão tenha acendido sua curiosidade também.

— Hm? — Hanji pareceu ter saído de seus devaneios. — Oh, sim. Certo. Bem, meu ponto é que acho que você deveria. O quão bom seria se toda a gangue entrasse eventualmente? Poderíamos ser aliados ao invés de rivais e as habilidades que eles trariam para as Tropas seriam fantásticas.

— Mas não é isso. Também preferia que ele entrasse, mas ele quer pular o treinamento e não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Três anos é um longo tempo para alguém que já domina o DMT e sabe os básicos de combate corpo-a-corpo. — ponderou Hanji em voz alta.

— Mas ele também é rebelde e indisciplinado. — pressionou Levi. Havia mais a se considerar do que luta e o DMT, afinal, e era nisso que estava empacado. Hanji apoiou o queixo em sua mão e o observou com uma estranha expressão que era um misto de carinhosa, pensativa e divertida.

— Você já foi igualzinho. — Levi franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para responder, mas Hanji interrompeu qualquer refutação que ele pudesse fazer. — Você também não pulou o treinamento? Não foi um caso especial também? E nem venha me dizer que é diferente porque eu garanto que, comparando você de antigamente com Eren agora, ele será bem menos problemático. Afinal, ele realmente quer estar aqui. — Levi fungou e desviou o olhar, odiando o modo como Hanji estava olhando para ele como se tivesse acabado de fazer o argumento vencedor.

— Mas ele não está pronto para ser um soldado.

— Talvez você pudesse convencê-lo a completar pelo menos uma _parte_ do treino? — Hanji sugeriu, dando de ombros. — Quero dizer, o nosso objetivo final é que Eren entre. Isso beneficiaria a todos os envolvidos, mas se sua condição é pular o treinamento, e você não quer que ele comece direto como cadete, então terá que fazer algum tipo de concessão.

— Era isso o que eu estava pensando. — Levi raspou uma mancha de cera de vela endurecida numa veia da mesa de madeira. — Ele entende isso também e sugeriu que eu o deixasse como um tipo de aprendiz. — Hanji explodiu em risadas.

— Como _seu_ aprendiz? Oh, Deus, eu adoraria ver isso! — Levi encarou Hanji, que continuava a caçoar como se a ideia fosse ridícula demais para considerar. Ele foi contrário à ideia também, embora provavelmente por uma razão diferente da de Hanji. Estava ocupado demais daquele jeito, não tinha tempo para ser babá de um novato com menos experiência do que um recruta novo. Ter alguém em sua cola o dia todo como um cachorrinho, perguntando como fazer isso e aquilo. Sem mencionar que ele não achava que tinha disposição para ser um mentor. Se Eren esperava um professor legal e sorridente para segurar sua mão durante todo o processo, ele estaria batendo à porta errada. Mike seria um bom mentor, como fora para Levi uma vez. Até Nanaba ou Hanji seriam melhores, mas _Levi_?

— Eu pensei o mesmo. — Ele assentiu, pegando seu café. A risada de Hanji desvaneceu e ele(a) pareceu se surpreender com suas palavras.

— O quê? Não, não. Eu acho que seria uma ótima ideia! É uma boa experiência de aprendizado para ambos; eu acho que ter Eren por perto fará você mais acessível aos novos recrutas. Sem contar que Eren não tem medo de você, então ele não ficaria desajeitado ou nervoso e não o irritaria. Ele provavelmente seria a única pessoa que você conseguiria suportar como protegido e te suportaria em troca. — Levi considerou as palavras de Hanji em silêncio. Era um bom argumento; quando ele imaginava um assistente, sempre projetava um cadete assustado que estaria nervoso demais até para fazer contato visual. Eren não teria esse problema e, caso estivesse incerto, não teria medo de perguntar por explicações ao invés de tentar descobrir tudo por si mesmo. O garoto tinha um cérebro também e um senso comum decente; não precisaria de uma babá.

— Mas como justificaríamos tal exceção? Logo todo mundo vai querer fazer um programa de aprendiz ao invés dos três anos de treinamento. — Hanji revirou os olhos e dispensou a questão.

— Ah, sei lá. Duvido que muitos questionariam seus motivos, mas se o fizerem, é só dizer que é um projeto de reforma sancionado. Um caso excepcional ou algo assim. — Levi murmurou. Não era uma má ideia, na verdade. Essa situação toda não pareceu tão difícil agora que pensou em voz alta e teve opiniões de outra pessoa. Ele começou a empilhar os papéis espalhados à sua frente. Estava ficando tarde e ele precisaria patrulhar Nedlay na manhã seguinte. Mesmo estando mais calmo depois da captura de Vulture, ainda havia alguns homens leais rastejando por aí esperando uma oportunidade de atacar as Tropas e que necessitavam de vigilância constante. Seu braço também ainda doía. Levi se contorceu e alcançou a articulação dolorida para massageá-la enquanto se movia de um jeito particularmente esquisito.

— Você devia pedir para Eren massageá-lo de novo agora que voltaram a se falar. — Hanji tomou um gole barulhento de seu café, assistindo-o cuidadosamente pela borda da xícara.

— O quê? — Levi apertou os olhos para Hanji, que arregalou os seus inocentemente.

— Hmm? Oh, nada não!

*******************

— Bert, vai logo, eu estou morrendo de fome! — grunhiu Reiner, batendo sua testa contra uma das vigas de madeira que suportavam a marquise na frente da loja. O grupo veio ao mercado noturno depois que algumas horas de procura pelo distrito deixaram claro que não haveria roubos fáceis esta noite. Berthold mencionara que precisava de tecido para costurar roupas novas para Armin, mas ninguém imaginava que o rapaz alto seria tão fresco sobre os tecidos. Esteve discutindo sobre a qualidade do material com o vendedor durante a última hora inteira, tentando pechinchar o preço para chegar a um valor razoável. Annie sentara em um caixote virado de cabeça para baixo ao lado da entrada da loja, com o queixo apoiado nas palmas e assistindo a multidão agitada nas ruas.

— Que cor vocês acham? — perguntou Bert, virando para encará-los e segurando dois exemplares de tons azuis similares. — Acho que este combinaria com seus olhos, mas este é mais barato. — Eren olhou para os dois tecidos perplexo. Seu estômago roncava e seus pés doíam. Não havia onde sentar também, a loja era tão pequena e entulhada e cada superfície era coberta de rolos de pano e fitas métricas. Além disso, estava sufocantemente abafado.

— Eles parecem _exatamente_ iguais, Bert. Só pegue o mais barato e vamos embora daqui. — falou Reiner, dizendo o que todos estavam pensando.

— Eles não são iguais! — O mais alto suspirou e olhou nostálgico para o tecido mais caro. — Mas esse realmente combina com ele...

— Ele é um _bebê_ ; ele não liga se destaca os olhos dele ou não. Ninguém liga. — A voz de Annie chegou abafada vinda do lado de fora. Ela nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de entrar na loja antes de se plantar no caixote e ficar confortável; pensando bem, Eren reconhecia sua sabedoria. Ele sorriu a Bert como um pedido de desculpas, mas estava cansado demais para ser simpático.

— Vocês são todos inúteis. Tá, tanto faz, vou pegar este aqui. — Os olhares de Eren e Reiner se encontraram por um breve momento e compartilharam uma celebração silenciosa. — Calma, quanto eu devo comprar? Eren, qual o tamanho dele? Ele cresceu bastante desde a última vez em que fiz isso.

— Hã, eu não sei? Tipo... Desse tamanho? — Eren estendeu suas mãos mais ou menos na altura de Armin. Bert o olhou como se fosse um idiota.

— Da próxima vez, eu venho com Mikasa. — Reiner jogou a cabeça para trás e grunhiu. Bert era geralmente o mais tranquilo de lidar dentre os amigos. Era quieto e concordava com o que todos queriam com um sorriso tímido e um encolher de ombros resignado. A não ser que envolvesse costura, pontos, bordados, tricô ou qualquer coisa nessa linha. Realmente, eles deveriam ter pensado melhor antes de acreditar quando ele dissera que precisava apenas "dar um pulinho" na loja de panos para comprar um pouco de tecido.

— É, faça isso. — resmungou Eren, retirando-se do calor sufocante da minúscula loja para se juntar a Annie do lado de fora. Ele se agachou na calçada ao lado dela e exalou um suspiro aliviado ao tirar o peso de seus calcanhares por um momento.

— Vai trabalhar desse fim de semana em diante? — perguntou Annie, presumivelmente falando sobre seu trabalho no bordel. Ramadã começaria em breve, e o movimento em Muralha Rose diminuía significantemente naquele período. O Islã era a religião principal de Trost afinal, e muitos dos clientes regulares do bordel eram muçulmanos. Apesar da família de Eren nunca ter sido particularmente religiosa por causa da diversidade de sua origem, seu estilo de vida e educação adotava práticas e ensinamentos de uma variedade de religiões, em geral porque seu pai sempre fora fascinado por elas. Quando Mikasa se juntara à família, trouxera o budismo, e sua mãe vinha de origem hindu. Seu lar fora uma fusão de diversidade, mas de alguma forma funcionou bem. Eren forçou sua cabeça de volta à conversa, reconhecendo o caminho sombrio que estava ameaçando seguir.

— Sim. — Assistiu às pessoas passando em sua frente, desviando das carroças de búfalos e camelos gingando na rua empoeirada carregados de mercadorias. — Mas não dançando. Nem nos preocupamos em fazer apresentações, já que nem tem muita plateia mesmo, não vale a pena. — Seu estômago roncou novamente e Annie lançou-lhe um olhar divertido de canto. — Provavelmente irei só ajudar a limpar os quartos e servir bandejas. — Ele não tinha nada contra esse trabalho; dava-lhe uma chance de se misturar e flertar com as garotas e clientes, no que ele era muito bom, e a limpeza era uma rotina relaxante. — Mas será quieto... — Ele podia sair, não era como se Muralha Rose precisasse de muitos funcionários durante aquela época, mas era dinheiro fácil visto que metade do tempo era gasto se escondendo na cozinha flertando com as cozinheiras por comida na falta do que fazer. Por outro lado, ele veria Levi também...

— Quieto será uma boa mudança. — Eren concordou com um murmúrio. Ele poderia apreciar um pouco de paz, supôs.

— Certo, pronto! — anunciou Reiner, saindo da loja atrás deles parecendo que tinha emergido de uma horrível provação, física e mentalmente exausto. Bert seguiu logo atrás dele, segurando o pacote embrulhado de compras contra seu peito e sorrindo alegremente. Ele passaria o Ramadã enclausurado em seu quarto costurando meticulosamente roupa após roupa até que seus recursos fossem inteiramente gastos. Ele fazia isso todo ano. Eren podia creditar ao menos metade de seu escasso guarda-roupa às habilidades do garoto.

— Comida. — Annie nem sequer esperou para ver se todos estavam acompanhando antes de se retirar na direção da seção de comida, seguindo seu olfato. Os outros seguiram não muito atrás; não precisavam ouvir duas vezes.

Eles costuraram por entre as frágeis barracas fixadas com velhas vigas de madeira, chapas de sucata e telhados de lona grossa. Vendedores anunciavam seus produtos, gritando alto por cima do burburinho de óleo fritando e conversa. Fumaça de churrasco saía de chaminés improvisadas, flutuando para o céu em colunas pungentes e sinuosas. O ar tinha um cheiro forte de doces e temperos em oferta, exibidos tentadoramente dentro de potes de vidro nas pequenas carroças e tendas com rodas alinhadas pela calçada em um mercado improvisado. As filas de cada barraca não eram tão longas a esta hora; não era um dia tão agitado nos mercados, então não tiveram que esperar muito para comprar suas comidas favoritas. Eren observou Reiner roubar um pouco do falafel de Bert, rindo violentamente da expressão horrorizada do último que recuou o alimento numa fração de segundo tarde demais. Será que ele ainda seria capaz de fazer isso se - _quando_ \- se juntasse às Tropas? Teria tempo de se divertir com a velha gangue na qual cresceu e criou laços, será que ainda o aceitariam mesmo se ele pudesse?

— Hm, então... — Eren limpou a garganta, mantendo os olhos em sua comida quando a conversa entre eles se acalmou o suficiente para oferecê-lo uma chance de falar. Reuniram-se na abertura de uma pequena viela que saía da rua das comidas, afastada da aglomeração de pessoas para saborearem seus pratos em paz. — Eu estava pensando em me juntar às Tropas de Exploração. — A atmosfera era leve e os espíritos de todos estavam elevados agora que tinham comida quentinha em seus estômagos. Ele realmente esperava que isso contribuísse para a forma como receberiam as notícias. Ele sabia como os Titãs viam cada ramo das forças militares, PM ou Tropas de Exploração, com suspeita e desconfiança, o que era, dado seu histórico e inclinação, completamente justificado. Eles sabiam do seu desejo de se juntar a elas, antes de tudo o que aconteceu. Provavelmente não pensavam mais muito nisso, assumindo que ele teria esquecido desse sonho há muito tempo; as coisas haviam mudado agora, _ele_ deveria ter mudado.

Levou um momento para suas palavras filtrarem pela névoa jovial deles, mas a risada e sorrisos logo se transformaram em um silêncio pesado e sufocante que se justapunha nervosamente com a alegria anterior. Eren podia sentir Annie fitando o lado de sua face, o olhar mais duro dos três, e manteve seus olhos no chão, focando em mastigar e engolir sua comida sem transparecer muito o nervosismo.

— Você ainda pensa em fazer isso? — Então ela não tinha esquecido. Ele assentiu, ainda mastigando a comida como se o ar não estivesse rachando de tensão. — Pensei que tinha deixado isso para trás. — Ela não pontuou como uma pergunta. Ele não precisou olhar para cima para imaginar como Bert estaria lançando olhares ansiosos entre todos e Reiner estaria assistindo a conversa cuidadosamente, calculando como abordar o tópico e resolvê-lo, sempre o pacificador e líder do bando.

— Eu meio que só coloquei a ideia de lado enquanto cuidava de Mikasa e Armin, na verdade. Eles precisavam de mim e eu não podia ir embora depois... — Ele não precisou terminar a frase. _Vocês sabem o que quero dizer_ , ele deu de ombros.

— E você não precisa mais tomar conta deles? Você pode deixá-los agora? — Ele finalmente olhou para cima, lançando a Annie uma expressão de advertência.

— É claro que eu me _importo_ com eles, você _sabe_ o que eu quero dizer. As coisas mudaram desde cinco anos atrás. Mudaram desde _um_ ano atrás. Mikasa está mais estabilizada agora; eu posso me permitir fazer isso e no momento ela tem pessoas à sua volta para ajudá-la caso precise e eu não possa estar lá de imediato. Foi ela quem me disse que eu deveria entrar agora.

— E quanto a nós? — Annie não estava recuando, encarando o fogo dele com seu próprio gelo. Fazia um tempo desde que Eren a vira tão irritada; ele já sabia que os Titãs poderiam receber as notícias com certa dificuldade, mas não esperava que a resposta de Annie fosse tão pessoal. Ele antecipara um senso de traição de se juntar ao "outro lado", mas não _isso_.

— E quanto a nós, Eren? Vai simplesmente nos deixar agora, é isso? Agora que não precisa mais de nós? Logo estará nos caçando como todos os outros; isso está tudo bem para você?

— Annie... — Honestamente, ele estava mais assustado com o olhar magoado no rosto dela do que com sua rigidez. Seus pelos estavam eriçados e ela estava o rondando, desafiando a revidar, literalmente _dirigindo-o_ contra a parede da viela. Reiner apareceu atrás dela, colocando uma mão apaziguante em seu ombro, uma ordem silenciosa para recuar que ela dispensou.

— Eu não vou _deixar_ nenhum de vocês. Acha que isso significa que vou cortar os laços? — Agora _ele_ era o ofendido; o quão instável ela pensava que sua lealdade era? Claro, havia "lados" nisso, mas ele nunca imaginou, nem por um segundo, virar as costas a seus amigos. — Só porque não poderei mais roubar com vocês com tanta frequência, não significa que estamos acabados, certo? — perguntou, voltando a pergunta para ela. — Isso é tudo o que somos? Só um grupo de bandidos com os assaltos sendo a única razão de ficarmos unidos? Eu tentarei aparecer o máximo que conseguir. A pior parte disso para mim é ser incapaz de vê-los tão rápido e facilmente quando eu gostaria; isso é o que me machuca mais. — Ele pôde ver a tensão se esvair dos ombros de Annie enquanto ela parava para ouvi-lo falar, seus pálidos olhos azuis agitando-se entre os dele com atenção. — Estivemos juntos desde _crianças_. Desde antes dos Titãs e do crime organizado. — Ele riu, e viu com alívio Reiner abrir um sorriso por cima do ombro de Annie. — E estaremos juntos por muito tempo ainda também.

— Mas e se descobrirem sobre você? O que vai fazer? E quanto a _nós_? — A raiva de Annie se transformou em incerteza que tentou esconder atrás de um calmo e racional exterior e braços cruzados. Não estava atacando agora, mas sim defendendo. Eren relaxou, sabendo que o pior da tempestade já havia passado.

— Eles não vão descobrir sobre meu passado, e se descobrirem, eu tenho meio que um plano. — Levi poderia cuidar disso, certo? Talvez? Era aí que morava o "meio que". E ele assumira que imunidade de seus delitos no passado e reconhecimento de sua gangue eram uma condição permitida para sua entrada também. — Eu saberei com certeza após o fim de semana, mas juro por minha vida que nunca irei traí-los assim. No máximo, será útil para que eu possa avisá-los previamente das rotas de patrulha. Poderíamos inventar um sistema de sinais ara avisarmos uns aos outros quando estivermos próximos ou algo assim. — Ele olhou de Annie para Reiner e por último para Bert, assentindo animadamente. Era um bom plano, na verdade; mais ou menos como os antigos contatos de Jean e Marco na PM que os ajudavam com quaisquer favores que tivessem. Annie parecia cautelosa mas receptiva; Reiner, pensativo, e Bert apenas parecia inseguro como sempre. Eren suspirou e ofereceu a cada um deles um sorriso experimental.

— Vamos lá, gente. Realmente pensaram que eu seria capaz de traí-los algum dia? — Annie desviou o olhar, ainda em conflito, mas Bert lançou a ele um sorriso pequeno enquanto Reiner se aproximou e deu-lhe uma palmada no ombro com força suficiente para fazê-lo tropeçar.

— Olhe, nós entendemos. Annie só não consegue deixar de se sentir triste porque nosso pequeno bebê está crescendo e deixando o ninho. — Annie lançou ao loiro grandalhão um olhar mortal que ele dispensou rindo. — Mas estava fadado a acontecer eventualmente; esse não é o tipo de trabalho em que você fica por muito tempo, eu suponho, então não faz sentido ficar ressentido quando um de nós eventualmente sair. Contanto que você não nos denuncie, o que podemos fazer? — Reiner deu de ombros e puxou Eren pelo braço, conduzindo o bando de volta para fora da viela e para a rua principal, com Annie e Bert seguindo de perto atrás deles. — Digo, é uma pena que você esteja indo para as Tropas, mas acho que já sabíamos que isso aconteceria. Você sempre teve uma estranha fixação por elas e por aquele Capitão. — Eren virou a cabeça como um chicote para fitar o rapaz musculoso e bem mais alto que ele.

— Eu _não_ tenho uma "fixação"...!

— _Relaxe_ , Eren. — interrompeu Reiner, sorrindo tranquilamente. — Bert quer ser costureiro e não o julgamos. — Bert soltou um som envergonhado atrás deles.

— Costureira é uma profissão de mulher.* — traduziu Annie. Reiner se virou apenas o suficiente para lançar a ela um olhar significativo.

— _Nós não julgamos_ , Annie.

— Então... Aonde estamos indo agora? — Ainda era um pouco cedo, considerando que não conseguiram fazer o assalto também, mas Eren não queria que ficasse por isso. Sabia que os outros pensariam mais sobre isso, especialmente Annie, e ele queria um desfecho melhor.

— O Cavaleiro? — sugeriu Bert, como se houvesse alguma outra escolha.

— Legal, mas a primeira rodada é por conta de Eren. Ele será o único com um trabalho de verdade em breve, afinal. — Reiner deu uma cotovelada de leve nele e Eren revirou os olhos, exalando um suspiro exasperado.

— _Tá legal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quando Annie comenta que "costureira é profissão de mulher", ela não está sendo machista nem nada, gente. É que, em inglês, existe uma palavra para costureira (seamstress) e uma para costureiro/alfaiate (tailor), sendo que Reiner usa a palavra feminina para se referir a Bert. Como em português não tinha nada equivalente, acabei optando por traduzir assim e colocar essa nota explicativa no final.


	28. A Dançarina do Fosso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ;)

— Não, Armin. Fica! — Levi observava da sombra da entrada enquanto Eren repreendia seu sobrinho, com a expressão séria e um dedo firme estendido à criança. Armin, por sua vez, ria como se isso fosse apenas uma grande piada, com uma perna ainda pendurada sobre o lado da cesta em que Eren o colocara, ameaçando sair cambaleando de novo pela quinta vez desde que Levi chegara. Nenhum deles havia percebido sua presença ainda, então ele tinha conseguido um lugar para assistir de camarote ao fascinante vai e volta entre os dois. O bordel estava mais calmo do que o normal e, como ainda era de tarde e o movimento da noite ainda estava para chegar, era a hora em que Eren estava claramente esperando conseguir fazer um pouco de faxina. Tinha uma escada móvel apoiada numa das paredes de Muralha Rose logo acima da cozinha, e um conjunto de galhos secos amarrados em forma de um espanador rústico na mão, preparado para atacar as teias de aranha presas e ninhos de esquilos que se acumularam nas vigas antigas com o tempo. Exceto por Armin, que se recusava a ficar parado em sua cesta, engatinhando para fora assim que Eren se afastava para brincar no jardim empoeirado ali perto.

— Controle de peste? — Levi sacudiu o queixo na direção do teto sujo, finalmente se apresentando. Eren olhou para cima surpreso, no meio da bronca, e soltou um suspiro exausto.

— Não estou fazendo o melhor trabalho em controlar essa peste. — Colocou as mãos em sua cintura e franziu o cenho para Armin, que estava olhando entre os dois e dando risadinhas. Ele sentou obedientemente de novo, mas Levi sabia que faria uma nova tentativa de escape uma vez que tivesse a oportunidade. Bebês eram astutos assim.

— Enfim! — Eren voltou-se para ele com um largo sorriso. — Qual é o veredito?

— Hm? Oh, sim. — Eren estava assistindo-o ansiosamente, olhos destoantes fixados atentamente em seu rosto. Levi notou que Armin o observava também; um pé rechonchudo cuidadosamente se movendo por cima de um lado de sua cesta. — Há condições, é claro...

O grito triunfante de Eren o interrompeu. O garoto deu um salto, socando o ar com o punho enquanto se vangloriava e fazia uma estranha dancinha da vitória. Armin recuou novamente em seus confins por causa da algazarra.

— Você terá que sair de seu... Trabalho noturno. — falou assim que decidiu que o rapaz já comemorara o suficiente. Eren congelou no meio da dança com suas palavras, o sorriso instantaneamente varrido de sua face.

— O quê?

— Ah, fala sério, isso é mesmo uma surpresa? Você não pode trabalhar para as Tropas de Exploração e fazer um extra como bandido ao mesmo tempo.

— Mas eu preciso do dinheiro!

— Você será pago. — Levi suspirou. Hanji e ele decidiram que seria mais justo; não sabiam ao certo que tipo de trabalho ser assistente de Levi implicaria, mas qualquer um poderia apostar que seria no mínimo uma carga de trabalho tão extenuante quanto a de qualquer outro recruta novato, portanto, Eren seria elegível para algum tipo de pagamento. Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram novamente em perplexidade.

— ... Sério?

— Sim, mas tenha em mente que não será muito. E também... — Os olhos de Levi cortaram para Armin que estava no meio de uma escapada, cambaleando parcialmente sobre a beira da cesta. — ... Armin está escapando.

— Quê...? Armin! — Levi esperou Eren pegar o bebê, repreendendo-o baixinho numa língua que Levi não conseguiu captar.

— Desculpe. Ele deu os primeiros passos outro dia, agora não há quem o pare. — Levi bufou, vendo Armin com divertimento enquanto o bebê começava a chorar em frustração. Oh, ele sabia bem o que era isso.

— Não se preocupe. Você pode começar nessa próxima semana. Esteja lá na primeira luz da manhã; nós começamos cedo e você precisará ficar a par de como tudo funciona.

— Sim, claro! — Eren assentiu entusiasmadamente, sua expressão grave como se tivesse que provar a Levi o quão sério estava sobre isso. Levi já tinha, porém, uma boa ideia; sabia como Eren se sentia sobre as Tropas, tanto pelo que soubera do próprio garoto quanto pelo que sua irmã dissera. Significava muito para ele, e apesar de Levi ter suas reservas sobre como sua imprudência e teimosia funcionariam em um ambiente militar, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava curioso. Sem mencionar que Hanji estava morrendo de vontade de aprender sobre suas habilidades únicas com o equipamento, que iriam beneficiá-los sem dúvidas.

Olhou novamente para a escada e a cesta vazia pendurada em seu topo que já deveria a essa altura estar cheia de galhos e folhas secas. Ele tinha que admirar a persistência de Eren; ficar de olho num bebê que acabara de aprender a andar e ao mesmo tempo limpar o teto não era fácil. Ele olhou para o sol. Só passava um pouco do meio-dia, ainda tinha umas duas horas livres. Levi estendeu seus braços e Eren olhou para eles e depois para seu rosto, confuso. Levi acenou com a cabeça ao menino em seus braços.

— Vou tomar conta dele para você conseguir terminar seu trabalho. — Eren começou a rir, mas esgotou-se lentamente quando percebeu que Levi ainda estava esperando com os braços estendidos. Ele franziu o cenho, sobrancelhas escuras se comprimindo.

— Oh, está falando sério. — Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele não era exatamente um piadista. — Você... Já segurou um bebê antes? — Agora era a vez de Levi retrucar.

— Você nem imagina. — Eren examinou-o desconfiado antes de entregar Armin cuidadosamente. Levi esperava mais agitação e protestos da criança, mas ele aceitou com tranquilidade, observando-o com olhos azuis curiosos e grandes. Oh, Deus, Levi nunca se acostumaria a ver os olhos de Erwin numa cabeça de bebê. Ele supôs que Armin devesse estar acostumado a ser pego e cuidado por muitas pessoas diferentes. Todas as mulheres em Muralha Rose pareciam tomar conta das crianças juntas como uma alcateia de leoas protegendo seus filhotes. Levi mudou a criança de posição em seus braços enquanto Eren o olhava com uma expressão desconfiada, como se esperasse que ele fosse desistir e entregar a criança de volta. Mas ele não o fez, e eventualmente Eren suspirou e deu de ombros, aceitando a estranha visão à sua frente e voltando ao trabalho.

Levi se sentou em um banco de pedra debaixo de uma antiga árvore de zimbro retorcida pela idade, com Armin em seu colo. A criança olhou para ele maravilhada, uma mão rechonchuda agarrada firmemente no tecido de sua camisa e a outra fechada em sua boca.

— Não faça isso, é sujo. — Levi gentilmente puxou sua mão para longe de seu rosto e Armin deu risada. Que bebê mais alegre.

Armin se estabeleceu, descansando sua cabeça loira no peito de Levi, satisfeito de ser apenas segurado no colo. Pelo menos, não estava mais tentando fugir. Levi distraidamente afagou seu cabelo. Era curto e macio, cachinhos dourados brilhando debaixo do sol. O cabelo de Erwin.

— Ele se recusa a dormir enquanto não cantar para ele. — Levi olhou para cima para encontrar Eren observando-os por cima do ombro enquanto limpava, um sorriso afetuoso no rosto. Levi fez uma careta.

— Eu não vou cantar. — Eren riu como se a ideia fosse absurda.

— Não achei que você fosse. — Levi olhou de novo para a criança em seu colo. Ainda estava acordado, mas completamente imóvel, olhando para o lado com olhos sonolentos e distraídos. Levi puxou seu punho cheio de covinhas de sua boca novamente.

— Você é uma coisinha mimada mesmo, não é? — Sua voz era gentil apesar das palavras. — Parece que herdou o senso de direito do seu pai.

— Príncipe Erwin não é pai. — Levi voltou-se ao outro, mais surpreso com o tom afiado na voz de Eren do que com suas palavras. Ele não estava mais os assistindo, com as costas viradas enquanto puxava um ninho de esquilo nos fundos de algumas vigas. Ele riu amargamente. — Bem, pelo menos não para Armin. Não sei quantos outros bastardos ele espalhou pela cidade.

Levi apertou os lábios, e suas próximas palavras foram cuidadosas. — O Príncipe Erwin não é como...

— Como o quê? — Eren virou-se agora, seus olhos incendiados com um desafio e lábios curvados em ironia. — Você mesmo não sabia sobre Armin até esbarrar nele por acaso. — zombou ele, voltando ao trabalho, apunhalando as tábuas do teto rancorosamente com seu espanador. Levi o assistiu em silêncio, mas não tentou oferecer mais argumentos. O rapaz tinha direito de ficar zangado; todos os dias ele e sua irmã viviam com o medo de serem descobertos e o que aquilo significaria para eles. Sozinhos, carregavam nos ombros o peso de sustentar a família e proteger o segredo do parentesco de Armin. A única coisa que Erwin forneceu foi a promessa de execução caso fossem encontrados. Ele não tinha que carregar o fardo de ser um pai, e o ressentimento de Eren era justificado.

— Meu pai foi morto protegendo Mikasa e eu. — Eren quebrou o desconfortável silêncio primeiro, sua voz concisa e cortante. Estava claro que ele vinha labutando sobre o tópico. Ele moveu a escada alguns centímetros para o lado para trabalhar na próxima seção do teto, limpando a transpiração em sua testa, intencionalmente evitando olhar na direção de Levi. — O direito de ser chamado de pai tem que ser conquistado. É fácil fingir ser um bom homem quando você nasce com privilégios e nobreza. Às vezes, eu imagino como ele reagiria se eu levasse Armin a uma de suas paradas e, quando ele o pegasse para beijá-lo durante o desfile, dissesse que era seu filho. — Eren bufou, balançando a cabeça. — Ver o quão principesco ele agiria então.

Levi já se perguntara sobre o passado de Eren. Era claramente um rapaz educado; sabia cavalgar, ler e escrever, e falava várias línguas pelo que sabia. Como conhecera Mikasa? Como se tornaram uma família? O que acontecera com eles para deixá-los pobres e vivendo nas ruas? Estava curioso para perguntar mais, porém não era de sua conta e este certamente não era o momento certo.

— Eu não estou nem perto de ser uma autoridade no assunto paternidade; desculpe se minhas palavras causaram ofensa. — Levi olhou para Armin de novo; não podia ver seu rosto desse ângulo, mas estava imóvel exceto pelo leve subir e descer de sua respiração. Eren suspirou e pausou seu trabalho, ombros caindo bruscamente.

— Desculpe-me, eu não deveria...

— Não tem problema. — Não tinha mesmo. Levi devia entender mais do que tudo a raiva de ter um pai ausente e as dificuldades de uma jovem mãe em criar um filho sozinha. Mikasa tinha sorte de ter um irmão como Eren. Embora essa não fosse uma conversa adequada para um oficial ter com seu futuro subordinado, fora ele quem cruzara a linha do profissionalismo primeiro, então ele deveria fazer o esforço de restaurar a civilidade anterior.

— Lembre-se, eu espero que esteja nos portões assim que _Fajr_ acabar. Não tolero atrasos. E vista algo adequado; botas resistentes e calças como aquelas que você usa nos assaltos.

— Assaltos? Não sei do que está falando, Levi. Eu sou só um humilde dançarino. — Ele podia ouvir o tom travesso na voz do outro, e estava feliz por ter conduzido a conversa satisfatoriamente a um assunto menos penoso. Eren desceu da escada mais uma vez e examinou seu trabalho de baixo, limpando as mãos sujas em seu _shalwar_ manchado antes de fazer seu caminho até onde Levi estava sentado. Ele fizera um trabalho bem decente com as vigas, Levi notou.

— O que você achou? — perguntou o outro com o peito estufado de orgulho quando notou seu olhar observador.

— Nada mau. — Eren riu, aceitando o elogio pelo que era, e então agachou à sua frente. Levi automaticamente ficou tenso pela aproximação inesperada, até perceber que Eren estava apenas dando uma olhada no bebê em seus braços.

— Uau, olhe só para isso. Dormindo profundamente. — disse, gentilmente retirando o cabelo do rosto de Armin com um sorriso afável. — Eu nem tive que cantar. Devia te pedir para tomar conta dele com mais frequência. — Levi fez um som contrariado no fundo de sua garganta. Tudo que fizera fora sentar lá e fitar Armin. Provavelmente assustara a criança até dormir. Eren começou de repente, como se lembrasse de algo.

— Quer algo para beber? Ou está de jejum? — Levi balançou a cabeça enquanto Eren gentilmente retirava Armin de seus braços e o embalava em seu peito oleoso de suor. Levi fez uma careta à camada de sujeira cobrindo a pele do jovem.

— E pelo amor de Deus, coloque uma camisa quando voltar. — Eren torceu o nariz e fez um biquinho exagerado.

— Mas eu estou tão quente, Levi. — disse, sua voz virando um gemido enquanto corria uma mão por seu torso molhado de suor como se para demonstrar seu argumento. Levi apertou os olhos para o garoto, tentando encará-lo para diminuir o brilho travesso nos olhos dele, mas não mostrou nenhum sinal de minimizar. Eren tentou segurar um sorriso e treinar sua expressão em algo mais solene, mas sua face simplesmente não conseguia cooperar, e ele eventualmente desistiu, deixando um sorriso estúpido se espalhar por seus lábios.

— Pensando bem, eu gostaria de uma xícara de chá preto. — Aquilo eliminou o sorriso do rosto do rapaz. — E você deve me chamar de Senhor ou Capitão, não Levi. — Eren suspirou.

— Sim, _Senhor_. — Levi murmurou sua aprovação. _Assim estava melhor_.

— Bem-vindo às Tropas de Exploração, garoto. — _Veremos se você ainda estará sorrindo ao fim da próxima semana_.

*******************

Fazia um tempo desde a última vez em que vira Erwin. O príncipe estivera mais ocupado do que nunca nesta última semana e chances de um encontro casual foram impossíveis de arranjar em sua agenda agitada. Quando recebera a mensagem de que o outro queria encontrá-lo naquela noite apenas algumas horas antes do horário proposto, Levi aceitou de má vontade. Odiava planos de última hora, mas não era como se fossem conseguir outra oportunidade logo, e ele estava relativamente curioso para ver o fascínio do bar obscuro em Dauper que Erwin sugerira.

Era um complexo sombrio e decrépito escondido em um nicho entre o labirinto de becos e paredes estreitas que formava o lado mais sujo daquele bairro. Ele teria tido dificuldade para encontrá-lo se já não fosse familiar com a área que era notoriamente coberta de casas de apostas ilegais. Por sorte, ele se vestira em roupas escuras e simples para não se destacar nessas redondezas e atrair atenção indesejada para si, e percebeu que Erwin fizera o mesmo. O loiro ainda atraía olhares suspeitos por sua postura nobre e presença autoritária, mas não havia muito o que fazer sobre aquilo, então Levi só se certificou de encarar até dispensar quem quer que olhasse por muito tempo na direção deles. O príncipe não trouxera seu habitual grupo de seguranças esta noite também; se algo acontecesse, estaria nas mãos de Levi tirá-lo vivo de lá.

Era decerto bem diferente dos lugares que costumavam visitar. Levi estava francamente surpreso que Erwin tenha sequer ouvido falar de tal lugar e muito menos quisesse ir até lá quando seus gostos estavam mais no nível de Muralha Rose. O estádio, por falta de termo melhor, consistia em vários andares que eram abertos como um canteiro de obras incompleto; pavimento em madeira simples e estruturas e vigas expostas. Havia um grande vácuo cortando todo o centro, então as pessoas em todos os andares podiam se reunir e olhar para um fosso aberto e empoeirado no térreo. Uma única corda fora pendurada para providenciar uma grade em volta do abismo, e uma velha rede desgastada e esfiapada era a única outra medida de segurança protegendo as pessoas de caíram para suas mortes no fosso. Um vislumbre rápido para a perigosa instalação já dizia a Levi tudo o que precisava saber; frequentou lugares como este o suficiente em seu passado para reconhecê-lo pelo que era: um ringue de luta clandestino.

— Como diabos você ouviu falar desse lugar? — Levi não conseguia evitar de curvar os lábios desdenhosamente enquanto examinava a cena ao seu redor, usando sua espada embainhada para afastar quaisquer corpos pungentes que chegassem perto demais. Homens bêbados e suados em camisetas esfarrapadas e _lungis_ manchados gritavam agressivamente uns com os outros apostando, exigindo bebidas e berrando ameaças. O chão de barro estava pegajoso com bebidas derramadas e o que parecia com sangue seco também, e uma névoa de fumaça preenchia o ar pesada e sufocante pela aglomeração de pessoas. Não parecia haver uma luta acontecendo no momento, mas algum tipo de performance acontecendo no fosso para entreter os clientes. Ele não podia ver de sua posição, mas conseguia ouvir o estrondo estável de uma batida de tambor e um cântico murmurado construindo o início de uma música. Todo o lugar fedia a fumaça de tabaco, álcool, fluidos corporais e feromônios. O que Erwin estava pensando?

— Um de meus guardas mencionou este lugar e eu queria ir aonde não encontrasse com nenhum conhecido. Estou tão cansado e só queria um tempo. — Vendo uma mesa vazia, Erwin rapidamente fez um atalho até ela e Levi manteve-se por perto, usando o mais alto como um escudo contra outros corpos.

— Eu vou ter que fechar este lugar agora que sei que ele existe. — Ele podia estar de folga agora, mas não poderia deixar passar uma operação grande assim.

— É claro. Eu não ligo, só estava curioso. — Levi deitou seu lenço no raquítico banco de madeira com vista para o ringue antes de se sentar. Erwin acenou para uma das garçonetes que serpenteavam agilmente entre os clientes amontoados e equilibravam bandejas cheias de bebidas. Ela piscou com um olho ao príncipe quando ele lhe deu uma gorjeta generosa e Levi revirou os olhos, engolindo a vontade de fazer um comentário sarcástico para focar na questão verdadeira, que era a razão pela qual Erwin gostaria de fugir de Sina em primeiro lugar. Bem, ele já podia arriscar um palpite.

— ... Como está seu pai? — Erwin olhou para ele e deu um sorriso apertado.

— Morrendo. — Levi revirou os olhos e tomou um longo gole de seu copo, estremecendo com o vil líquido que descia queimando sua garganta. Se isso fosse alguma infusão tóxica de _kasippu_ , ele iria matar Erwin.

— Não estamos todos?

— Bem, ele vai morrer um pouco mais cedo do que você ou eu, Levi. — soltou Erwin cansadamente, esfregando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos.

Levi fez uma careta, respirou fundo e tentou de novo. — Quero dizer, como ele _realmente_ está? Como está sua... Condição? — Ele não era bom com esse tipo de coisa; etiqueta, maneirismos e tudo o mais. Como você perguntava educadamente a um amigo próximo sobre seu pai doente que você ao mesmo tempo meio que odiava? Ele nunca escondera sua antipatia pelo velho Imperador, mas não era tão desprovido de tato para manter a mesma atitude agora. Ele apenas não era muito bom em fingir simpatia.

Erwin se recostou em sua cadeira e deu de ombros. Parecia tão exausto esses dias, com o peso das crescentes responsabilidades de ser o próximo na fila. Fora difícil vê-lo mesmo hoje, estaria ainda mais ocupado nas semanas seguintes. O Imperador nem estava morto ainda, mas ele podia sentir a inevitável turbulência ganhando forma.

— Ele mal consegue se sentar na cama sem ajuda, e mesmo assim isso não o impede de tentar trabalhar.

— Aposto que ele está ainda mais resmungão agora. — Erwin riu, mas foi uma risada cansada e curta. Foi a primeira risada de verdade que Levi ouvira dele a noite inteira; ele mal fora capaz de forçar um sorriso convincente para as garotas zumbindo em volta deles.

— Oh, sim, os servos estão aterrorizados. Ouvi dizer que tiram a sorte para decidir quem irá servi-lo durante o dia. Eu deveria dizê-lo para ser mais atencioso para que não coloquem algo escondido em sua comida para acelerar sua... Partida.

— Como se você fosse dizer isso na cara dele.

— Por Deus, não. Pode estar morrendo, mas ele ainda é uma força a ser reconhecida. Preciso continuar a ficar nas suas graças ou ele vai nomear aquele meu irmão que é o próximo na linha de sucessão e eu odiaria dar à mãe dele essa satisfação. — Era uma piada, é claro. Ambos sabiam que o pai de Erwin era um defensor da tradição e linhagem, e o meio-irmão de Erwin não tinha o temperamento nem estrutura para o trono. Ele basicamente passara a vida preparando o filho de sua primeira mulher para o trono; não mudaria de ideia no leito de morte.

— Vai ser uma bagunça, não vai?

— Sempre é. Digo, eu vou sucedê-lo, disso não há dúvidas, mas quando um Imperador morre sempre está fadado a haver algum drama de herança tedioso. Estimo que pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas tentarão reivindicar o trono. A Máfia terá um dia de campo.

Levi não pôde evitar de fazer uma careta sobre aquilo. Como ele podia falar desse jeito? Como se não estivesse se referindo a uma horda de assassinos sanguinários em massa se espalhando pelas ruas da cidade e matando cruelmente jovens mães inocentes e seus bebês; qualquer um que pudesse potencialmente apresentar uma ameaça à posição dos atuais herdeiros. Assim sendo, Levi fez uma nota mental de avisar Eren sobre o iminente problema surgindo em Sina; dizer a ele para advertir a todas as garotas que as próximas semanas prometiam as piores rebeliões que já experimentaram em suas vidas. Notícias do que acontecia na Capital corriam até as favelas incrivelmente devagar; eles provavelmente nem sabiam que o Imperador estava morrendo, muitos menos estariam preparados para a carnificina que se seguiria. Trost não tinha um novo Imperador em décadas; a tensão política na Capital iria entrar em erupção nas favelas na forma de motins e infanticídio em massa, e aqueles nos bordéis seriam os mais atingidos.

— Você não pode fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso? —Erwin olhou para ele confuso.

— Em relação a quê?

— À Máfia. Você não pode... Não sei, criar uma lei criminalizando os motins? Tantos inocentes morrerão porque os idiotas em Sina não conseguem calar a boca e aceitar uma sucessão linear direta.

— Eu não posso fazer isso, Levi. Minhas mãos estão atadas agora mais do que nunca enquanto meu pai está doente. Quaisquer comandos evidentes podem ser vistos como se eu estivesse prematuramente empunhando um poder que ainda não é meu. Especialmente se envolver os militares; mesmo que as ordens sejam completamente irrelevantes, está fadado a alguém me acusar de tentar intimidar algum dissidente em complacente. Meu pai também não está no melhor estado agora; odeio imaginar como ele é suscetível a rumores de que seu filho esteja tentando roubar seu poder enquanto ele ainda está vivo, ou, Deus me livre, que eu estivesse esperando ele morrer há um tempo e, em minha animação, estivesse indo com muita sede ao pote. — Levi escondeu sua careta com o copo. Não podia falar por Erwin, mas ele mesmo estivera certamente esperando o Imperador bater as botas há um bom tempo.

— Tem que haver _alguma coisa_ que você possa fazer. E daí se as pessoas fizerem algumas acusações? Você lidou com rumores e acusações a vida inteira. É irrelevante em face de potencialmente salvar milhares de vidas.

— Levi, política não funciona assim. — Erwin apertou a ponte de seu nariz e fechou os olhos apertados. Parecia tenso e frustrado, como se tivessem discutido isso uma dúzia de vezes antes. Levi entendia que seu amigo devia estar exausto de discutir política; eles vieram aqui esta noite para esquecer estas coisas um pouco afinal, mas como Erwin não enxergava que havia tantas vidas em risco aqui? Erwin fora treinado para lidar com agitações com um discurso carismático que faria todos se empurrarem para cair em suas graças de novo. Era treinado para a diplomacia; com certeza ele poderia emitir alguns comandos aos guardas do palácio para dissipar qualquer sinal da Máfia se reunindo, e se explicar sem causar rebuliço?

Um coro de gritos e assobios erupcionou ao redor do bar e os homens próximos foram para a frente aplaudindo quando a música se intensificou. Erwin voltou-se para o ringue quando uma mulher em um belo _lehenga_ rosa e laranja apareceu rodeada de um grupo de dançarinos masculinos. Seus braços e abdômen estavam cobertos de intrincados padrões de henna que espiralavam e rastejavam em sua pele branca como marfim. Olhos negros contornados com _kohl_ esfumado dançaram pela audiência, infiltrando-se com a confiança cativante de uma artista experiente. Seus quadris balançantes eram hipnóticos enquanto dublava as palavras da música, lambendo seus lábios pecaminosamente e deixando suas pálpebras flutuarem até se fecharem com um particularmente sugestivo rodopiar de seus quadris. Levi voltou-se para Erwin, que estava tentando desesperadamente focar na apresentação.

— Inocentes vão morrer, Erwin. Você entende isso? Bebês assassinados em seus berços, suas mães executadas. — Erwin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de virar-se para encará-lo, nivelando-o com um olhar duro.

— O que quer que eu faça, Levi? Acha que eu já não considerei isso? — Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha cética.

— Não, definitivamente não se você se resignou à indiferença. — Levi notou o modo como os dedos de Erwin se apertaram em volta de sua caneca. Ótimo, ele estava feliz de atirar os insultos necessários se significasse conseguir algum tipo de resposta proativa do outro.

— Eu odeio os motins, Levi. Eu os abomino com cada fibra de meu ser. São a parte mais imunda do legado de meu pai e eu tenho toda a intenção de eliminá-los para sempre uma vez que eu tiver o poder, mas no momento eu não tenho. Assim que for coroado, eu juro que não deixarei mais nenhum assassino sair impune.

— Milhares já terão morrido até lá. — Erwin grunhiu e jogou suas mãos para cima, recostando-se pesadamente em sua cadeira. Levi inclinou-se para a frente, deixando sua voz mais baixa enquanto fitava seu amigo com um olhar intenso. — Escute-me, Erwin. Poderia ter sido sua mãe, sabe. Poderia ter sido eu, morto quando bebê. — As sobrancelhas de Erwin se comprimiram e ele fitou Levi de lado com uma expressão que dizia " _Sério? Vai apelar para isso?_ " Sim, ele iria. Levi não ligava de dar golpes baixos às vezes. Ele tinha esperança de que trazendo para o lado pessoal por mencionar seu passado pudesse atingir seu ponto fraco, mas apesar de Erwin estar sentindo empatia, estava claro que ele ainda não mudaria de ideia. Levi respirou fundo. Ele estava prestes a tentar uma coisa que poderia muito bem causar o efeito contrário agora; precisava se certificar de abordar o tópico delicado com tato.

— Já pensou alguma vez sobre quantos meio-irmãos e irmãs você já perdeu para as rebeliões, Erwin? — Ele não estava mesmo pegando leve.

— Levi, pare. — A voz de Erwin continha um tom de comando nas entrelinhas, mas Levi decidiu fingir que não ouvira. Podia sentir que estava perto. — Eu não saí hoje para falar sobre política.

— Oh, acredite, eu não gosto de falar de infanticídio em massa tanto quanto qualquer um, mas isso precisa ser discutido. Deus sabe que ninguém em Sina se importa o bastante para falar do assunto. Diga-me com sinceridade, Erwin: você já pensou nisso? Já pensou em quantas _crianças_ já perdera para eles? — Erwin olhou para cima com isso, suas sobrancelhas um pouco levantadas em surpresa.

— O quê?

Levi zombou e se recostou em seu banco, momentaneamente se esquecendo do quão imundo devia estar. Ele fez uma careta e recuou quando suas costas fizeram contato com o descanso do assento. — Vamos lá, você já deve ter considerado isto. Toda a sua curtição deve ter resultado em alguma coisa. — Erwin parecia perdido em pensamentos agora, fitando sua caneca com um franzir de cenho distante. Levi apertou os lábios.

— ... Talvez não. Acho que você tem o privilégio de não ser responsabilizado por algo assim. Altivez realmente é uma felicidade. — Erwin grunhiu e cobriu o rosto com suas mãos.

— Minha cabeça dói. — Bem na deixa, a multidão ao redor explodiu em aplausos e assobios irritantes. Um vislumbre ao fosso mostrava a causa; a dançarina havia jogado seu lenço na plateia fanática e estava escalando a extensão de um tecido de seda aéreo que se pendurava do teto, se segurando de ponta-cabeça e apresentando uma série de acrobacias e giros enquanto um dos dançarinos fazia voltas com o pano embaixo. Ela soprava beijos na direção deles quando passava voando, e os homens à sua volta gritavam com prazer, batendo canecas contra tábuas de madeira e mesas apodrecidas. Levi fechou a cara para a algazarra e tomou outro gole do líquido marrom em seu copo, engolindo-o antes que pudesse sentir o sabor em sua língua.

— Bem, você veio ao lugar errado, meu amigo. — O próximo grunhido de Erwin foi abafado por suas mãos e pelo tumulto em volta deles. Era uma pena que ele teve que amargar a noite de folga de dramas políticos de Erwin com um tópico tão mórbido, mas Levi não se arrependia. Erwin se importava mais com as opiniões de Levi do que gostaria de admitir, e ele sabia pelos seus ombros caídos em derrota que o atingira no final. Levi lembrou-se da imagem do rosto de Armin olhando para ele de seu colo mais cedo naquele dia, sua expressão num misto de curiosidade e apreensão. Ele estava feliz porque Erwin começara a escutá-lo agora e antes que precisasse fazer algo drástico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fajr_ : oração da alvorada, a primeira oração do dia para os muçulmanos.  
>  _shalwar_ : uma espécie de calças largas, normalmente utilizado com uma camisa comprida por cima (mas no caso de Eren, ele só usa as calças mesmo rsrs)  
>  _lungi_ : espécie de pano amarrado em volta da cintura que forma algo parecido com uma saia e normalmente vai até o joelho.  
>  _kasippu_ : segundo a autora, é uma bebida preparada clandestinamente, onde as pessoas colocam todo o tipo de coisa tóxica, como produtos químicos, animais mortos, etc. Pessoas já morreram só de beber uma dessas.  
>  _lehenga_ : traje composto por uma saia longa rodada, um top e um lenço que fica pendurado no ombro e então cai pela frente e costas. Normalmente é todo desenhado e detalhado, é uma roupa linda.
> 
> Levi segurando o bebê Armin no colo até ele dormir merece o prêmio de cena mais fofa da humanidade! ;u;


	29. O Primeiro Dia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

— ... E você já viu o escritório do Capitão Levi. O resto dos escritórios dos oficiais superiores fica na mesma torre, exceto o de Hanji, que Capitão Levi realocou para o outro lado da base por... Motivos.

— Ah. — Eren assentiu e olhou para a torre à sua frente. O soldado que estava mostrando o local a ele era um homem alto de pele escura com um olhar austero chamado Gunther, que cumprimentou-o nos portões assim que chegara naquela manhã. Eren não falara muito durante a hora inteira, absorvendo com voracidade toda a informação com que era alimentado, mas tinha um milhão de perguntas borbulhando por dentro. Ele queria saber tudo sobre como as Tropas de Exploração funcionavam.

— Os estábulos são por aqui. As Tropas têm por volta de seiscentos cavalos de linhagem especial renomados por sua velocidade, energia e temperamento calmo que são valiosos em expedições longas através dos campos. Você será atribuído com tarefas nos estábulos uma vez a cada quinze dias com vários outros soldados. Acredito que você receberá uma lista de deveres em breve, e pode me perguntar se tiver qualquer dúvida sobre suas responsabilidades. — Eren espiou dentro do estábulo quando passaram na entrada, olhos vivos com interesse enquanto investigava as fileiras de baias alinhadas de cada lado.

— Seiscentos cavalos? Isso é muito! Quantos soldados tem?

— Aproximadamente trezentos a qualquer momento, divididos em dez times. Temos o Comandante das Tropas, Keith Shadis, que tenho certeza que você verá logo eventualmente, e abaixo dele, os quatro líderes de pelotão: capitão Levi, capitão Mike, capitã(o) Hanji e capitão Dita. Temos cinco Oficiais Veterinários responsáveis por cuidar dos cavalos, seis Oficiais Médicos e cinco Oficiais de Remuneração que servem em sincronia com os líderes de pelotão, o que me lembra que temos que acertar seu pagamento.

— Certo. — Pagamento, sim, ele estava sendo pago para isso. Era como um sonho virando realidade. Exausto como estava por ter tido que acordar ao nascer do sol para correr à base das Tropas, ele já podia sentir o murmúrio de animação apagando o sono de seus ossos. — Mas isso não é muito, certo? Trezentos soldados?

Gunther balançou a cabeça e sorriu. — Você tem razão; as Tropas de Exploração são o menor ramo do exército de Trost em termos de contingente, mas trezentos é geralmente o tamanho ideal visto que nossos objetivos são exploração e diplomacia, o que é mais eficiente em grupos menores e mais especializados.

— Vocês recebem muitos recrutas? — Eren pensava que havia um grande número de candidatos para as Tropas dada a cobiçada oportunidade de deixar a cidade murada e ver o mundo lá fora, mas para ser tão pequeno, talvez houvesse menos demanda do que ele antecipara.

— Há sempre mais candidatos do que posições disponíveis, mas nós temos pré-requisitos e políticas de recrutamento extremamente rigorosas, o que reduz significativamente a lista. Entrar para o exército é um bom trabalho pela estabilidade e benefícios, mas as pessoas tendem a optar pela Polícia Militar ou Estacionária porque expedições longas longe de casa podem ser um grande sacrifício à maioria dos soldados.

— Mas você tem a chance de ver o mundo lá fora! Isso não vale a pena? — perguntou Eren, perplexo. O outro soldado riu.

— Ah, eu concordo, mas não é para todos. Também existem riscos associados com períodos na estrada. Doenças, cansaço, fome; mal se compara à vida confortável da PM, afinal.

Eren riu à menção da Polícia Militar. Confortável mesmo.

— É bem quieto. — observou Eren, espiando os arredores da base. Podia ouvir o som abafado de conversa no refeitório aceso, mas o terreno em si estava praticamente vazio.

— Todos estão comendo ou rezando agora. Devem terminar logo, e então ficará bem barulhento. Você já comeu? — Eren assentiu. Jean fizera um pouco de _roti_ naquela manhã antes de sair para buscar Marco depois das preces. Ele reclamara o tempo todo porque Eren havia implorado a ele que o deixasse na base no caminho, já que estava levando a carroça de bois às docas depois. As manhãs podiam ser bem frias tão cedo.

— Então... — Eren pulava impaciente com as solas dos pés. Eles pararam na entrada da base após dar uma volta completa, e ele estava morrendo de vontade de começar. — Aonde está Levi?

Gunther o encarou com uma leve careta. — _Capitão_ Levi ainda está na patrulha, mas ele já designou um trabalho muito importante para você. — A expressão de Eren tinha começado a cair, mas seu sorriso voltou com força total. Ele esperava que Levi - _Capitão_ Levi - fosse levá-lo ao trabalho de campo com ele, mas isso estava bom também. Ele estava sendo designado para tarefas importantes em vez disso, sem a supervisão do Capitão, e aquilo era um bom sinal. Não iria reclamar, ele trabalharia até poder ir ao campo na hora certa.

— Siga-me, cadete. — Eren não pôde evitar um sorriso bobo. _Cadete_. Oh, ele gostava do som daquela palavra.

*******************

— O quê?

Eren encarou os quatro tapetes enormes deitados no piso de pedra empoeirado à sua frente. Apertou os olhos para eles por um longo tempo, tentando discernir se de alguma forma ele interpretara errado as instruções.

— Suas ordens são lavar, secar e varrer o pó destes tapetes. Algum problema? — Gunther levantou as sobrancelhas para Eren de um modo que deixava claro que era mais uma advertência do que uma pergunta.

— ... Não, Senhor. — Eles eram gigantes. Cobertos de sujeira ao ponto de os intrincados desenhos estarem praticamente indiscerníveis atrás das camadas de sujeira e pó. Ele teria que lavar todos à mão? Sozinho?

— Este é o trabalho que Levi atribuiu especificamente para mim?

— _Capitão_ Levi, e sim. — Eren assentiu, apertando os lábios. Certo. Tudo bem. Ele queria jogar este jogo, então? Bem, Eren podia jogar este jogo.

— Aonde devo lavá-los? Tem algum poço por perto? — Gunther o examinou com algo próximo de aprovação, sentindo a decisão renovada em sua voz.

— Não, você não usará o poço; atrapalharia os outros trabalhos. Temos uma carroça trazida para você; vai levá-los às docas e lavá-los no mar. Você sabe conduzir uma carroça?

— Sim. — Eren assentiu e dobrou as mangas de sua camisa, franzindo o cenho aos tapetes. — Certo, eu consigo. Senhor. — Não importa o que fizesse, não podia deixar sua relutância transparecer. Isso devia ser algum tipo de teste. Gunther provavelmente informaria Levi da recepção de Eren às ordens uma vez que ele retornasse à base; quer dizer, isso se ele estava mesmo em patrulha em primeiro lugar.

Eren cruzou os braços, ainda assentindo e olhando para os tapetes. Ele os lavaria tão bem e faria isso tão rápido que Levi teria dificuldade em passar outro trabalho para ele. _Capitão_ Levi.

— Excelente; é assim que eu gosto de ver. Há algumas vassouras e escovas na traseira da carroça. Agora é com você, Eren.

— Obrigado. — Eren sorriu vivamente, mas fechou a cara no momento em que o outro homem se foi. Voltou-se para inspecionar os tapetes com um grande suspiro. Ele nem sequer se oferecera para ajudar a carregá-los.

— Eren! — Eren parou de rolar um dos maiores tapetes para olhar na direção da soldado loira se aproximando. — Estou feliz de tê-lo encontrado a tempo. Como tem passado? — Nanaba plantou as mãos nos quadris e sorriu para ele. Mike e eu queríamos agradecê-lo por cuidar de Capitão Levi naquele dia.

— Não tem por que me agradecer, sério. — Ele riu embaraçosamente e deu de ombros, voltando a enrolar o tapete para evitar o olhar incrédulo de Nanaba.

— Não diga isso; você salvou a vida dele! Isso é importantíssimo, Eren. — Eren tossiu desconfortavelmente e coçou sua nuca.

— Você soube? Eu vou trabalhar aqui a partir de agora. — Ele se endireitou e encheu o peito, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Sim, eu soube, isso será divertido. Estou ansiosa para trabalhar com você. — Nanaba parou para examinar a pilha de tapetes diante deles, e soltou um assobio baixo. — Ora, ele não está pegando leve com você, não é mesmo?

— Eu sabia que ele era rigoroso, mas não sabia que era um carrasco. Até você concorda que isso é demais, então?

— Seria difícil negar. Ele está provavelmente testando você ou algo assim. Não sei como o cérebro dele funciona. — Nanaba deu de ombros como forma de desculpas para ele. — Bem, eu ainda tenho um tempo sobrando; você quer uma mão para carregar? — Aparentemente, ele não precisava responder. Sua expressão de gratidão era mais que suficiente, e Nanaba se aproximou para começar a enrolar seu próprio tapete. Ele teria que dirigir até a costa e arrastar cada tapete individualmente até as pedras na rebentação para esfregá-los com as vassouras e escovas que tinha à mão. Suas mãos e joelhos seriam esfolados sem dúvida, e ele estremeceu só de imaginar a dor da água salgada e areia contra sua pele ferida. Tudo isso debaixo do sol intenso e aberto também.

Hoje seria um longo dia.

*******************

Já passava bastante do meio-dia quando Levi retornou à base. Tudo estava frenético de atividade quando os pelotões de patrulha trocavam para o turno da noite, e ele manteve-se num canto para abrir passagem aos cavalos. Ele não se importava de fazer a patrulha cedo, quando a cidade estava mais calma e a temperatura amena; era raro ter momentos de paz como esses nos dias atuais. Podia ficar na muralha e assistir ao amanhecer enquanto as orações ecoavam às suas costas, mas por outro lado, significava que ele dormia durante as atividades do meio-dia e não estava presente para supervisionar o trabalho. Levi apertou os olhos para os arredores da base, examinando o estado dos pisos e do terreno para ver se cumpria seus padrões. Já podia sentir os olhares nervosos dos soldados por quem passava em sua direção, cientes de seu olhar crítico. O terreno não fora varrido muito uniformemente; podia ver que as vassouradas não alcançaram os cantos da área. Teria que checar quem estava responsável por aquilo mais tarde. Bando de inúteis.

— Tarde, Levi. Descansou bem? — Levi abriu um olho no meio do bocejo para ver Mike selando seu cavalo, provavelmente a caminho de sua própria patrulha.

— Está quente demais nessa merda para conseguir dormir. Mal posso esperar pelas chuvas. — Mike bufou, verificando as amarras em sua sela e afagando o nariz de sua égua.

— Para escorregar nos telhados e andar com lama suja até os tornozelos enquanto encharcado até o osso? Não sei se concordo. Embora realmente o fedor seja menor. — Mike cheirou o ar e franziu o nariz para demonstrar seu argumento. Levi grunhiu reservadamente. Pelo menos ele estaria descansado o bastante para lidar com os pontos negativos da estação chuvosa.

Ele foi à tenda de equipamentos e entregou seus recipientes de gás vazios para serem substituídos, voltando-se ao loiro alto enquanto esperava por seu refil.

— Como está Eren? Ele já voltou? — Levi poderia possivelmente ser convencido a se sentir mal por encarregar o novato com uma tarefa tão pesada logo no primeiro dia, mas ele queria ver o quão capaz era o garoto e testar sua atitude após um dia inteiro debaixo do sol quente esfregando tapetes desbotados entrançados com anos de sujeira acumulada. Ele ainda parecia a Levi preocupantemente feroz e orgulhoso; poderia ele suportar receber ordens para trabalhos tão inferiores sem discutir ou reclamar? Ele teria que se acostumar a engolir seu orgulho e realizar seus deveres obedientemente, não importa o quão superqualificado se sentisse para a tarefa, se quisesse ficar por lá.

— Ele voltou há um tempinho, na verdade. — Sério? Mike estava observando sua expressão cuidadosamente, os traços de um sorriso visíveis nos cantos dos lábios. — Você é muito duro com o garoto; os tapetes da área comum, Levi? _Sério mesmo_?

— Se ele quisesse ser tratado com delicadeza, nem teria entrado em meu escritório. Ele sabia onde estava se metendo. — O mais alto balançou a cabeça em redenção e pulou em sua cela.

— Vejo você hoje à noite, então. — Ah é, os líderes de pelotão tinham uma reunião essa noite. Ele estava cansado demais pra essa merda.

Levi encontrou Eren com facilidade. Podia ouvir o distinto som do tapete sendo batido do pátio principal, e seguiu esse barulho até um pátio adjunto menor que era reservado às atividades de limpeza. Eren dobrara os tapetes sobre degraus de metal usados para segurar as celas de cavalo quando eram lavadas, e estava ocupado batendo um deles para tirar a areia e sujeira residual coletadas na praia e na jornada de volta à base. Levi parou para admirar a ferocidade dos golpes; certamente não eram feitas sem vontade. Ele havia tirado a camisa e a amarrado em volta de sua cabeça para proteger seu rosto e cabeça da pior parte dos raios do sol, e suas costas nuas estavam cintilando com suor. Sua pele escurecera visivelmente de modo que o prateado de velhas e salientes cicatrizes se destacava mais contra a pele bronzeada e coberta de pintas devido ao sol. Havia três outras cadetes no pátio além de Eren, todas garotas ocupadas em limpar as panelas de barro oleosas da cozinha e varrer o chão sujo. Levi notou como olhavam para Eren discretamente, com bochechas rosadas, e depois viravam para cochichar umas com as outras. Ele limpou sua garganta ruidosamente para anunciar sua presença, observando o modo como os olhos do trio se arregalaram e elas imediatamente se calaram, subitamente imersas por completo em sua limpeza com as cabeças obedientemente abaixadas.

— Não os enrole assim depois de limpar. Eles não ficarão retos se o fizer. — Levi acenou com a cabeça para os dois tapetes já limpos que foram enrolados e colocados de lado. Eren parou as batidas e se afastou, limpando o suor de sua testa e recuperando o fôlego.

— Oh, olá, então você finalmente apareceu? — Levi levantou o queixo numa fração, examinando Eren por baixo de seu nariz.

— Por que esse tom? — Eren bufou uma risada e virou de costas, agachando para lavar seu rosto com um balde de água que estava por perto, espalhando a água por seus braços e penteando o cabeço oleoso de suor grudando em sua testa para trás.

— Eu imaginava que te ajudaria mais, já que, bem, sou _seu_ assistente. — Levi estava intensamente ciente dos olhares curiosos que as cadetes estavam lançando em sua direção.

— Sim, e é por isso que você vai fazer como eu ordenar independente de eu estar ou não aqui para segurar sua mão durante o processo. — O moreno franziu o cenho para ele, seu orgulho claramente ferido.

— Bem, _tecnicamente_ , foi Gunther quem...

— Eu não te disse especificamente para usar uma camisa? — Levi interrompeu a resposta imatura de Eren, dando uma volta para inspecionar o trabalho dele nos outros tapetes.

— Eu usei. — Eren apontou para o vestuário coberto de suor adornando sua cabeça com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Coloque de volta, seu merdinha. Você trabalha aqui agora, há normas que você precisa aderir.

— Está muito quente para usar camisa. — Levi levantou suas sobrancelhas para ele, olhando apontadamente para as outras cadetes vestindo uniforme completo. Eren revirou os olhos.

— Deus sabe que elas devem estar morrendo debaixo de toda essa roupa, Levi. Eu as convido com entusiasmo a seguir meu exemplo. — O trio engasgou em uníssono antes de se dissolver em risadinhas escandalizadas, arriscando olhares tímidos para Eren, que sorria de volta com a atenção e piscava para elas. _Ah, pelo amor de Deus_.

— _Eren_. — O garoto voltou-se novamente para ele e a brincadeira drenou de sua expressão, substituída por uma carranca indignada. Ele abriu a boca para falar e Levi apertou os olhos, esperando pela explosão que estava antecipando. Agora viria; Eren finalmente estourando depois de um dia cheio de trabalho, o calor e exaustão culminando em uma explosão aflita que confirmaria todas as reservas que Levi tinha sobre as habilidades de Eren de se ajustar ao ambiente militar.

Porém, isso nunca aconteceu.

Eren fechou sua boca sem palavras, seus olhos peculiares ainda ardendo em fúria reprimida, mas enquanto Levi observava, ele começou a desamarrar a camisa de sua cabeça e, com movimentos lentos e arrastados sangrando de ressentimento, ele vestiu a camisa de volta. Ele manteve os olhos fixos em um ponto acima do ombro de Levi, consciente de não olhar diretamente ao superior, mas também não querendo ser o primeiro a abaixar a cabeça.

Levi murmurou sua aprovação, olhando em volta do pátio mais uma vez antes de se virar e começar a se dirigir para o pátio principal.

— Bom trabalho com os tapetes, Eren. Estou impressionado. — O garoto não respondeu. _Ele está fazendo uma careta às minhas costas, não está_? As três moças explodiram em risadinhas abafadas e Levi revirou os olhos. _Como eu pensava_.

_Ele é igualzinho à Isabel_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _roti_ : um tipo de pão achatado, feito sem leveduras, oriundo do sul da Índia e países vizinhos.
> 
> ... Tadinho do Eren, até minhas costas doeram de imaginar essa trabalheira toda. --'


	30. A Casa do Capitão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

— Eren entrou numa briga ontem à noite. — Levi desviou o olhar do equipamento que estava remontando para olhar Nanaba, que estava recostada na soleira da porta, com uma xícara de chá quente entre as mãos. Ele francamente não entendia como ela conseguia beber o que serviam na base; era como erva aguada.

— Uma briga...?

— Ele chutou um cadete na virilha e o rapaz teve que ser levado para a enfermaria. — Levi arqueou as sobrancelhas a Mike, que estava polindo as botas. Estava um tanto impressionado; já esperava que Eren se envolvesse em alguma rixa mais cedo ou mais tarde, com seu orgulho agressivo e misturado aos outros idiotas cheios de hormônios espalhados pela base, mas ele aguentou por um tempo surpreendente. Quase a primeira semana inteira.

— Qual o motivo? — Nanaba suspirou e deu de ombros, conformada.

— Parece que Dietrich começou. Estavam limpando os estábulos e ele começou a atormentá-lo sobre ter entrado nas Tropas sem passar pelo treinamento antes. Com isso, Eren atacou primeiro. — Levi fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. O garoto estava inquieto. Ele seguiu obedientemente cada tarefa que Levi o encarregara, mas era óbvio que estava ficando mais e mais frustrado com o passar da semana. Ele não dissera nada abertamente, mas os olhares ressentidos toda vez que Levi o chamava em seu escritório depois de uma tarefa completa só para mandá-lo fazer outra era evidência suficiente.

— Ele deverá trabalhar nos estábulos todos os dias pelo resto da semana. — grunhiu Levi. _Justo_.

— E o outro rapaz?

— Está tudo bem agora, mas suponho que Eren oficialmente fez seu primeiro inimigo.

— Nossos meninos estão se ajustando bem, então. — A risada de Mike desvaneceu quando captou o olhar reprovador de Nanaba.

— Você deveria levá-lo a algum lugar, Levi. Não em patrulha nem nada assim ainda, mas dê alguma coisa a ele. Já "testou" o garoto o suficiente, não é? — Levi considerou Nanaba com as sobrancelhas franzidas hesitantemente.

— Mas eu não quero recompensá-lo por esse tipo de comportamento.

— Essencialmente, você vem basicamente punindo-o todo esse tempo, de qualquer jeito. — Mike não ficou perturbado pelo olhar que Levi lançou a ele. — Sério, Levi, ele praticamente saliva toda vez que nos vê saindo em patrulha. — Tendo terminado de montar seu equipamento e de verificá-lo de novo, Levi deitou os cintos em seus joelhos e se recostou na haste de madeira que sustentava a cobertura. Nanaba o assistia trás da borda de sua xícara e deu de ombros quando seus olhares se encontraram, mas ele sabia que ela estava certa de tê-lo convencido.

Antes que ele tivesse uma chance de continuar, foram interrompidos por uma forte batida na porta e Petra entrou com uma expressão de desculpas.

— Desculpem a interrupção. Estávamos apenas nos perguntando se você vai se juntar a nós no circuito de Karanese agora, Capitão? — Levi suspirou. Ele queria; Karanese tinha sempre uma boa brisa vinda do leste de manhã cedo.

— Não, não vou. Estou no caso de Dauper esta manhã; vocês podem ir sem mim.

— O ringue clandestino, Senhor? — Levi assentiu; seria incômodo se esconder; aquilo certamente parecia enorme na noite em que fora com Erwin, então ele teria que vigiar e reunir toda a informação que conseguisse antes de tomar qualquer medida ofensiva. Ele geralmente não se importava em vigiar, era simples e o fornecia uma oportunidade de trabalho solitário, mas esses dias podiam chegar a ficar bem quentes empacotado debaixo de telhados decrépitos torrando sob o calor do dia por horas a fio.

— Eren deve ter chegado já; vá procurá-lo e diga a ele que virá comigo. — Petra deu um largo sorriso e Levi suspirou, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

— Eren! Eu não tive a chance de conhecê-lo pessoalmente ainda! — Levi viu os ombros de Mike tremendo enquanto ria em silêncio e até mesmo Nanaba sorriu para seu chá. — Eu ouvi um monte...

— de coisas _extraordinárias_ sobre ele, sim, sim, eu sei. — Levi revirou os olhos e pegou seu manto de um gancho sobressalente. Eren podia ter feito seu primeiro "inimigo", mas ele já acumulara um belo grupo de admiradores em compensação, do qual uma maioria era do gênero feminino.

Petra não pareceu nem um pouco dissuadida, na verdade, seu sorriso diabólico o fizera apertar os olhos desconfiadamente para ela.

— ... Que foi?

— Ah, nada, Senhor. É só que... Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você parece estar com ciúmes. — Ela rapidamente bateu continência e desapareceu pela porta, deixando Levi encarando estupidamente o espaço que antes ocupara.

— Sabem, eu sempre gostei dela. — Nanaba sacudiu a xícara na direção em que Petra saíra como um brinde. — Ela sempre teve os culhões de lhe dizer abertamente o que nenhum dos outros homens jamais pôde. — Mike não conseguiu mais segurar a risada, e começou a gargalhar, cabeça para trás e tudo. Levi fitou-os com um olhar venenoso.

— Mike, vê se controla tua subordinada.

— Oh? Como você controla os seus? — O loiro alto expressou entre risadas sem fôlego e olhos em lágrimas enquanto acenava com a cabeça para a porta. Ele estendeu uma mão e Nanaba o saciou com um high five.

Levi fungou e apanhou seu DMT com uma mão e sua espada com a outra, caminhando para sair da sala tentando o seu melhor para ignorar os outros dois. Colocaria as tiras e cintos lá fora.

*******************

Eren encontrou Levi saindo da sala de armamento bem quando estava indo para lá. Irritado por ter sido chamado tão cedo para o que devia ser sem dúvida mais uma tarefa tediosa, ele parou primeiro e cruzou os braços, esperando o outro homem caminhar até ele.

— Limpe essa expressão da sua cara, Tapa-Olho, você vai me acompanhar a um trabalho de campo hoje. — Eren sentiu-se franzindo o cenho enquanto levava um momento para processar as palavras de Levi. Levi não esperou por ele, passando rapidamente em seu caminho para os portões.

— Espera - _sério_? — O mais velho não respondeu e nem se virou para mostrar que ouvira sua pergunta. Eren se apressou para ficar ao seu lado, olhos arregalados e a acidez anterior completamente esquecida à luz do novo rumo dos acontecimentos.

— O que vamos fazer? Patrulhar? Eu preciso de equipamento, porque não trouxe o meu hoje. Ou vamos a cavalo? Levi?

Levi fechou os olhos e pareceu respirar fundo, então Eren finalmente pensou em refrear seu interrogatório por tempo suficiente para dar ao outro uma chance de responder.

— O sol praticamente nem nasceu ainda, como _diabos_ você consegue estar tão enérgico?

— Uh...

— E não. — continuou Levi. — Ainda é cedo demais para você se juntar às patrulhas. Vamos trabalhar no caso de um ringue de lutas clandestino hoje. — Levi acenou com a cabeça para a sentinela nos portões quando passaram, e Eren seguiu o exemplo embaraçosamente com um sorriso tímido, mas nenhum dos dois fora retribuído enquanto os guardas continuavam a encarar diretamente à frente como estátuas.

Ainda estava escuro lá fora, era cedo assim. As noites estavam ficando mais longas esses dias, já que a estação chuvosa se aproximava, e o número de nuvens espessas flutuando acima das cabeças já começava a multiplicar. Ainda estava um pouco frio também, e calafrios subiam pelos antebraços expostos de Eren com o frio que se arrastava por baixo de sua camisa fina de algodão. A gelada brisa do mar nunca perturbava a cidade murada, mas o ar ainda estava mais frio tão próximo da costa. Ele esquecera seu xale também em sua pressa de seguir o Capitão.

Levi desceu as escadas para a rua de dois em dois degraus, seu distinto manto verde silenciosamente chicoteando às suas costas. O homem se movia como um gato dos becos, quase não perturbando o ar à sua volta. Eren podia ser furtivo também, caso se esforçasse, mas ainda tinha que amarrar as solas dos pés com farrapos para ser silencioso como o homem mais velho de alguma forma conseguia fazer em suas robustas botas militares. Eren observou seus movimentos com atenção, tentando enviá-los todos à memória para analisar depois. Tão focado estava em seu estudo que não ouviu as últimas palavras de Levi.

— Hã? — Levi lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão discreto e Eren se encontrou encarando de volta automaticamente até perceber que provavelmente não deveria encarar seu superior.

— Eu _disse_ que nós teremos que fazer um desvio rápido no caminho até Dauper, mas não é muito longe.

— Oh, tudo bem. — Eren assentiu, e então percebeu outra coisa. _Ringue clandestino_? _Dauper_? — Nós estamos indo para a Cova de Dauper? — Levi virou-se para encará-lo propriamente agora, e não precisou responder para Eren saber que estava certo. Ele sorriu, feliz de ter pego o outro de surpresa.

— Como você sabe sobre A Cova? — Eren não pôde evitar de rir daquilo.

— Como eu sei? Eu costumava lutar ali! Embora... — Eren se encolheu de vergonha quando as antigas memórias voltaram. — Eu fosse péssimo naquela época, já que tinha acabado de começar toda a coisa "criminosa". — Ele deu de ombros e sorriu estupidamente para o outro como se dissesse " _fazer o quê_ ".

Levi balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para a frente de novo. — Tem algum crime que você _não_ explorou? — Eren sorriu, mas então pensou melhor e seu sorriso se dissipou tão rápido quanto aparecera, sua expressão ficando preocupada. _Boa pergunta_. Levi o assistiu com curiosidade pelo canto do olho, a mudança súbita no humor de Eren não passando despercebida, mas apesar da dúvida óbvia em seus olhos, Eren ficou aliviado por ele não ter perguntado mais. Ele se perguntou como o mais velho o enxergaria se algum dia descobrisse sobre seu passado. Provavelmente com pena no início, mas então ele ouviria o resto, e então o quê? Choque? Provavelmente logo seguido de nojo. Ele seria enxotado do exército com certeza. E preso; mesmo depois de seu pequeno acordo, Levi não poderia negligenciar algo como _aquilo_.

A conversa se afundara em uma pausa desconfortável, o ar entre eles pesado com perguntas não feitas e segredos espinhosos. Eren se distraiu olhando para suas botas cobertas de pó. Eram botas novas, compradas com o dinheiro da recompensa depois do encorajamento de sua irmã para fazer um agrado a si mesmo por ter entrado nas Tropas. Bem, mais ou menos novas; eram na verdade de segunda mão, compradas de um camelô, com as solas tão finas de gastas que ele ainda podia sentir as ranhuras do chão da rua debaixo dos pés. Eren preferia andar descalço; as solas de seus pés eram endurecidas e fortes depois de anos sendo expostas a barro quente, pedras afiadas e calçadas sujas. Era também mais fácil executar movimentos rápidos e encontrar falsos pontos de apoio com os pés nus do que com a estranha e desengonçada derrapagem associada com os calçados, mas Levi insistira e, no fim das contas, mesmo os pés fortes de Eren não eram imunes às pontas afiadas de telhas quebradas e parafusos enferrujados que seguravam telhados de barracas com os quais ele teria que lidar se fosse usar o DMT com frequência.

— Sapatos novos? — perguntou Levi, tendo observado a inspeção silenciosa de Eren. Ele assentiu, chutando uma pedra solta com a ponta de sua bota. Levi murmurou no que Eren decidiu ser um tom de aprovação. — Muito elegantes. — Eren olhou para cima surpreso, mas o mais velho ainda estava olhando para a frente. Ele sorriu, olhando para baixo de novo. Sim, elas até que eram elegantes, não eram? Seus passos assumiram um balanço distintivamente orgulhoso.

— Compre um bom manto da próxima vez. Como você não está com frio? — Ele _estava_ com frio. Eren gostava do vento crepitante do mar que o açoitava quando voava pela cidade nos cabos; os ventos ricos com o cheiro da água salgada que chegava revigorantemente fresco em sua pele. O frio que sentia agora era o ar estagnado, de congelar os ossos da manhã que, casado com a constante umidade, fazia suas roupas úmidas e embotadas. Não conseguia evitar de tremer, subitamente sentindo-se estúpido por ter deixado seu lenço para trás; certamente Levi já havia percebido a essa hora também. Estava se esforçando tanto para refutar as impressões do Capitão sobre ele ser imaturo, precipitado e imprudente, mas ter ficado tão animado com o trabalho de campo a ponto de esquecer seu lenço provavelmente mostrou o completo oposto.

Ele ouviu Levi suspirar ao seu lado, e de repente sentiu que o desapontara. Eren descruzou os braços e balançou os ombros, endireitando sua postura e levantando o queixo, tentando parecer o mais relaxado possível, apesar de querer desesperadamente se encolher contra o frio.

— 'Tô bem. — mentiu, através de lábios que mal abafaram o som de dentes batendo.

Levi fitou-o ceticamente de canto de olho, e Eren tentou parecer mais convincente.

— Espere aqui. — _Hã_? Eren parou devagar e olhou ao redor. Estavam em uma rua secundária não muito longe da base, onde casas bonitas se enfileiravam agradavelmente em cada lado. Mesmo a rua em si era relativamente limpa comparada com o padrão de Trost; não havia marcas de rodas de carroças no chão sujo ou cães abandonados procurando comida em pilhas de lixo. Eren conhecia essa rua, já passara aqui algumas vezes para buscar Mikasa no templo, e sempre admirava as casas bonitas e bem cuidadas e sonhava com o dia em que poderia bancar viver em uma delas com Mikasa e Armin. O objetivo de morar em uma casa segura substituiu seu sonho de infância de se juntar às Tropas e explorar o mundo quando ficou evidente que aquilo seria impraticável. Agora, enquanto Eren olhava para os jardins arrumados, lhe ocorria que ele poderia muito bem ter ambos se trabalhasse duro.

Levi deixou-o franzindo o cenho em confusão ao cruzar a rua estreita até uma das casas no outro lado e subir os degraus antes de bater na porta. Após alguns segundos, ela foi aberta e Levi trocou algumas palavras rápidas com o ocupante, que estava escondido da visão de Eren na parte de dentro, e depois entrou. Levi dissera que precisariam fazer um desvio, mas Eren não havia sentido necessidade de perguntar o motivo. Agora, enquanto espiava a construção onde Levi desaparecera sem explicação, Eren imaginou em que tipo de negócios relacionados às Tropas estaria enredada uma casinha tão pitoresca.

Após alguns minutos, enquanto Eren estava se mexendo tentando manter-se aquecido, a porta se abriu e Levi apareceu novamente com três embrulhos nas mãos. Ele desceu até o segundo degrau da casa antes de voltar-se para a proprietária, que agora estava à vista na soleira. Eren piscou em surpresa. Ele havia pensado na possibilidade de a casa ser uma base de operações secretas das Tropas, mas a bela mulher parada na porta em um avental florido por cima de uma simples saia e blusa, alegremente conversando com seu Capitão, certamente não era uma soldado secreta.

Eren observou Levi se despedindo e contraiu-se na sombra da porta de uma das casas, subitamente sentindo-se extremamente constrangido por suas roupas manchadas e aparência maltrapilha justaposta à vizinhança tranquila e à vida social afortunada do Capitão. Ele esperou até que a porta estivesse fechada de novo e que Levi estivesse voltando para sair dali, com uma pergunta na ponta da língua.

— Desculpe. — disse Levi antes que ele tivesse a chance de falar. — Eu esqueci meu almoço essa manhã e vigias tendem a demorar bastante. Aqui, eu peguei uma marmita para você também, já que certamente não teve chance de preparar a sua. — Levi entregou a ele um dos embrulhos em suas mãos, e então outro. Eren reconheceu o distinto verde-escuro do uniforme das Tropas de Exploração, e uma vez desembrulhado, ele descobriu que era um dos mantos militares, como o que Levi já estava usando.

— É um dos meus antigos, mas já que você logo receberá o seu, pensei que poderia te emprestar este até chegar seu substituto. — Eren piscou, sem palavras, ao presente inesperado, e então ao pacote embrulhado em folha de bananeira na outra mão que realmente tinha um cheiro delicioso.

Levi começou a andar, continuando pela rua na direção de Dauper, e mais uma vez, Eren se apressou para alcançar o passo surpreendentemente rápido do mais baixo.

— Espere... — Eren olhou para Levi, depois para a casa da qual saíra, e então de volta para ele, lentamente juntando as peças. Levi não falou, aparentemente esperando Eren organizar suas ideias.

— Aquela era _sua casa_?!

— Sim, é claro. — falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Eren ficou boquiaberto.

— É claro... — ecoou Eren, estupefato. Capitão Levi morava numa casa. Um lindo sobradinho aconchegante numa rua cheia de outros mais ou menos iguais, com uma escada limpa na frente e cestas de flores penduradas pelo pátio.

Com uma bela e misteriosa mulher que fazia o almoço para ele levar ao trabalho.


	31. O Segundo Melhor Espadachim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Uma empregada. É claro.

Eren balançou a cabeça e sorriu para si mesmo. É claro que um solteirão bem de vida como Capitão Levi teria provavelmente contratado alguém para cuidar de sua casa, dado o quão ocupado era. Eren não soube por um momento o que esperava; claro, Levi era bem reservado sobre sua vida pessoal, mas certamente algo como ter uma esposa seria uma coisa que nem mesmo _ele_ poderia esconder das fofocas da base por muito tempo.

Eren colocou sua marmita embaixo do braço para jogar o manto pesado sobre seus ombros. Era um pouco pequeno para ele, mal cobrindo seus pulsos e apenas encostando em seu quadril, mas estava certamente mais quente do que antes, então ele não iria reclamar. Era o modelo antigo; o verde desbotara com a idade e o ornamento nas bordas, um amarelo escuro que fora depois substituído por um dourado brilhante na versão mais nova. A insígnia das Asas da Liberdade nas costas era um fragmento de tecido que fora costurado no manto, diferente do bordado que estava no uniforme de Levi. Eren manuseou o tecido grosso suavizado pelo uso. Ele estava vestindo o velho manto de Levi. Uns dois anos atrás, estaria dançando de alegria por ser permitido tamanha honra. Ele ainda estava emocionado, é claro, e um tanto surpreso, mas de um modo diferente. Levi lhe dera seu próprio manto para mantê-lo aquecido, mesmo depois de insistir que estava bem. Cheirava a roupa lavada com uma leve insinuação de ervas secas agarrando-se à lã. Sua mãe costumava fazer o mesmo para manter as roupas lavadas com cheiro de novas.

— É um pouco pequeno. — observou Levi, suas sobrancelhas se comprimindo enquanto examinava Eren como se estivesse pessoalmente ofendido por Eren não caber em suas roupas antigas. — Mas logo será substituído por um novo.

— Está tudo bem. — respondeu Eren prontamente, puxando-o mais apertado sobre ele com um sorriso. Um pouco porque estava acostumado a recusar esse tipo de oferta automaticamente, mas também porque realmente estava tudo bem. Ainda era melhor do que qualquer manto que ele já tinha usado, e ainda era de Levi. Havia certo orgulho nisso.

Eren puxou o capuz por cima de sua cabeça e abraçou a marmita em seu peito, o embrulho ainda quente mantendo-o aquecido debaixo da camada recém adquirida. O céu estava clareando quando eles chegaram em Dauper. Era uma pequena vila de caçadores próxima aos limites da cidade, empoleirada no pé de uma serra e flanqueada pela densa selva. Tão longe do centro da cidade, ela tendia a ser geralmente negligenciada pelo habitual raio de observação militar, e portanto se tornara o ponto principal de apostas e caça ilegal. Sasha era de Dauper; ela aprendera todos os seus truques aqui.

Eren não tinha certeza sobre quem estava liderando o caminho até A Cova; Levi sabia onde estava indo, mas Eren era mais do que familiar com os caminhos para seu velho antro. As ruas eram labirínticas e pareciam todas quase idênticas ao olho desconhecido, mas Eren as conhecia como a palma da mão. Os aldeões os assistiam atentamente das sombras de suas casas e pequenas barracas, rostos cobertos de suspeita e estranheza, ainda mais com aqueles fardados no distinto uniforme militar. Sem nem precisar discutir a ação, ambos ele e Levi silenciosamente inverteram seus mantos para esconder o verde escuro das Tropas. Eles eram desenhados para serem invertidos e a costura de dentro era de uma simples cor de areia escura, boa para se camuflar com os tons do deserto e desaparecer em grandes multidões de pessoas.

Eren esperou na calçada do outro lado da enorme e dilapidada estrutura da Cova enquanto Levi entrou na cafeteria diretamente oposta para arranjar permissão de usar o quarto no andar de cima, que tinha uma janela de onde se podia ver diretamente o outro lado. A senhora idosa que cuidava da loja parecia desinteressada até Levi empurrar sutilmente uma pequena bolsa por cima do balcão para ela, que tilintou com o movimento. Ela olhou a bolsa e apertou os olhos para Levi e, por um momento, Eren temeu que ela pudesse recusar. Mas então ela a apanhou e a enfiou no seio de seu vestido, sacudiu a cabeça para uma porta lateral atrás do balcão, e apressou-se para servir outros clientes. As pessoas, embora geralmente desconfiadas de forasteiros, podiam ser convencidas a fechar os olhos contanto que fosse pelo preço certo. Eren se apressou para seguir o mais velho quando indicado, e eles subiram devagar até o andar de cima pela escada de madeira que rangia.

O aposento era um quarto, pequeno e com mobília escassa. Estava mais quente lá do que na rua, e Levi retirou seu manto e o pendurou no encosto de uma cadeira. Eren se estabeleceu na cama estreita próxima da janela, assistindo o processo metódico de Levi enquanto fechava a cortina e depositava seus equipamentos. E agora? Por quanto tempo deveriam ficar ali e observar? Isso era sequer um trabalho para duas pessoas, e por que Levi o trouxera junto? Eren se perguntou se Levi ouvira falar de sua discussão com o cadete chamado Dietrich. Se tivesse, certamente não o teria trazido hoje.

Eren começou a mexer distraidamente na barra de seu manto. Ele podia ver onde o antigo tecido estava desgastado em locais que foram cuidadosamente remendados com pequenos e delicados pontos que eram praticamente invisíveis se você não olhasse com muita atenção. Será que a empregada fizera aquilo também?

— Está pinicando?

— Hm? — Eren olhou para cima, e percebeu que Levi estava olhando o jeito como ele brincava com a borda. Ele juntou as mãos depressa.

— Não, está bom. — Levi deu de ombros e se virou para arrastar uma das pesadas cadeiras de madeira para a única janela que havia deixado aberta, com vista para a entrada da Cova. Eren depositou sua marmita ao seu lado e se moveu um pouco para que ambos estivessem encarando a janela aberta, nem um metro separando-os. Ele podia ver que Levi estava acostumado com isso; ele havia dobrado as mangas de sua camisa até os cotovelos e afrouxado a gravata em volta do pescoço, cruzando os braços e recostando-se para esperar. Parecia que isso demoraria um pouco.

— Tem algo que você precisa que eu faça? — Eren se mexeu na cama baixa. Não era muito confortável, feita de fios entrelaçados e ásperos em cima de uma estrutura de madeira. Levi o encarou, seus olhos acinzentados deslizando sobre ele com uma expressão que o fazia parecer tão perplexo com a pergunta quanto Eren.

— Bem, acho que você pode me contar o que sabe sobre A Cova. — Então ele não tinha motivo para ter trazido Eren, afinal. Isso era um pouco decepcionante. Eren estava feliz de finalmente fazer algo diferente de tarefas domésticas na base, mas ele esperava que Levi tivesse algum motivo, como para treiná-lo ou usar suas habilidades especificamente; ele só soube do conhecimento de Eren sobre A Cova depois de tê-lo convidado.

— Oh. Bom... — Eren deu de ombros e olhou para o outro lado da rua. O alvorecer havia pintado a decrépita e descamada casca do ringue de lutas de uma cor salmão quente, fazendo-o parecer muito mais singelo do que deveria. Já estava começando a esquentar, e seu manto pesado - _ou melhor,_ _de Levi_ \- estava começando a beirar o desconfortável, mas Eren não queria tirá-lo ainda.

— Eu devia ter, o que, quinze anos? Dezesseis? Mika e eu havíamos vivido na rua por uns dois anos naquela altura, mas estávamos com muita dificuldade. Minha amiga Sasha — não haveria problema em citar alguém que não fizesse parte dos Titãs; não era alvo de Levi, afinal. — Ela é daqui e mencionou este lugar para mim. Eu era uma criança bem arruaceira naquela época, e estava ganhando mais brigas do que perdendo, então imaginei que eu poderia ter uma boa chance no ringue também. — Ele não podia evitar de rir ao se lembrar de sua teimosia e agressividade. Não desapareceram exatamente com o tempo, mas ele aprendera a escolher melhor seus adversários agora, e a lutar bem o suficiente para sobreviver aos errados.

— Pelo visto, você estava errado? — Vendo o olhar confuso de Eren, Levi continuou, acenando na direção da estrutura do outro lado da rua. — Sobre ter boas chances no ringue?

— Ah, com certeza. Eu levei uma surra em menos de dois minutos na minha primeira luta. — Mesmo Levi teve a decência de fazer uma careta sobre isso. Franziu o cenho para Eren com uma expressão desaprovadora. Eren esperava ouvir que aquilo não deveria ter sido uma surpresa, então as próximas palavras de Levi o pegaram desprevenido.

— Você era só uma criança. Eles não têm restrição de idade? — Eren considerou aquilo. Provavelmente; nada estabelecido em diretrizes oficiais, mas mesmo os coordenadores das lutas deveriam ter algum critério de nível base. Mais pelo fato de que crianças muito novas não seriam tão interessantes do que algum outro motivo nobre.

— Quinze anos não era tão cedo. Na verdade, isso me lembra de como eu conheci Ann - hã, A Titã Fêmea e o resto da gangue.

— Sério? Você vai chamá-la de "A Fêmea"?

— Pois fique sabendo que esse era o nome de lutadora dela. — Eren franziu as sobrancelhas, apontando um dedo repreensivo ao outro homem. Levi apenas bufou e encarou o dígito ofensivo com divertimento. — Todos começaram a chamá-la assim porque era uma das poucas lutadoras mulheres daqui, e a única que conseguia encarar homens também. Ela é _incrível_. — O tom de Eren ficou mais baixo como reverência enquanto recordava a proficiência de Annie no ringue. A forma como escalava as cordas laterais como um macaco, impulsionando-se nas hastes e lançando-se ao oponente sem nenhuma hesitação. Ela era frequentemente bem menor do que os oponentes também, mas sabia como usar seu centro de gravidade como vantagem, jogando homens com o dobro de seu tamanho por cima do ombro como sacos de batatas. — Ela só tinha a minha idade também, e era uma das melhores lutadoras, então essa é provavelmente uma das razões pelas quais eles eram tão brandos com idade.

Pelo canto do olho, ele viu uma criança pequena atravessando a rua, suas roupas mal ajustadas praticamente penduradas em seu corpo raquítico, e instantaneamente os olhares de ambos ficaram atentos.

— Ela era tão boa assim? — prosseguiu Levi após um tempo, ainda examinando a cena lá fora com olhos cinzentos afiados. Ainda não havia muito para ver. A esta hora, era um pouco mais tarde do que o fim das atividades da noite anterior e ainda muito cedo para os negócios do novo dia começarem.

— _Melhor_. — Eren automaticamente se endireitou com orgulho. — Acho que ela podia até te dar um trabalho. — Aquilo chamou a atenção de Levi. Ele nunca fora um homem orgulhoso, Eren sabia. Era mais uma das razões pelas quais o admirava; ele tinha suas forças, mas isso nunca lhe subira à cabeça e certamente não saía por aí exibindo sua autoridade como provavelmente poderia fazer sem problema nenhum. Ainda assim, ele não poderia deixar passar um desafio como aquele.

— E essa garota ensinou-lhe tudo o que você sabe? — Eren franziu o cenho.

— Mais ou menos. Os golpes baixos eu mesmo me ensinei. — Levi bufou de deboche do sorriso brincalhão de Eren.

— Está dizendo que pode me encarar? — Aquilo eliminou o sorriso do rosto de Eren num instante. A expressão de Levi estava completamente impassível, olhos sagazes assistindo Eren cuidadosamente.

— Quê? Não! Não foi isso o que... — _Oh, meu Deus_. Eren olhou para o mais velho com olhos arregalados em pânico e mãos para cima num gesto conciliatório assustado.

— Certeza? Não tem nem curiosidade? — Eren estava se embaralhando com suas próximas palavras quando Levi de repente começou a rir, seus lábios finos esticados em um raro sorriso. Finalmente caiu a ficha de que o mais velho estava só implicando com ele. Eren ficou boquiaberto, olhos viajando pelo rosto de seu Capitão como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava vendo. Levi tinha... _Covinhas_.

— Você... Estava brincando? — Um sorriso hesitante e inconsciente surgiu em seus próprios lábios. Era difícil não sorrir quando Levi sorria. Talvez fosse uma daquelas reações de medo condicionadas para quando você encontra algo tão bizarro que não sabe de que outra forma reagir.

— Eu sou conhecido por fazer isso de vez em quando. — disse Levi com sarcasmo. _Não, você realmente não é_ , mas Eren não falou em voz alta. Ainda assim, o rumo que a conversa tomara era incomum. Agradavelmente leve, e surpreendentemente fácil. Ele até arriscaria chamá-la de gracejo. Eren se encontrou lutando para encontrar um novo tópico quando o silêncio continuou por tempo demais, ameaçando deslizar para o silêncio anterior.

— Mas eu _sou_ um bom lutador. — Levi, cujo olhar havia se voltado à janela novamente, fitou-o com o canto do olho, uma sobrancelha arqueando apenas levemente, como se dissesse " _É mesmo?_ ". Eren se arrepiou.

— Eu _sou_. — pressionou, inclinando-se para a frente em seu assento. Os olhos de Levi seguiram seus movimentos atentamente, mas ele encolheu os ombros. _Eu não disse nada_. — Eu era um dos melhores lutadores com faca na Cova. — Falando nisso, eles deixaram de discutir a missão atual faz tempo. Eren deveria estar revelando tudo o que sabia, mas o fato de a conversa ter saído dos trilhos e sido conduzida para algo mais pessoal foi, bem, _legal_. O mais surpreendente era que, ou Levi não percebera, ou estivera genuinamente interessado.

— Mas você consegue lutar contra uma espada? — Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado e franziu o cenho enquanto Levi se moveu em sua cadeira para encará-lo melhor, e Eren sabia que tinha sua atenção novamente.

— Luta com espada _é_ o principal modo de combate nas Tropas. — O modo como Levi falou carregava a pergunta "você _sabia_ disso, certo?" nas entrelinhas. Eren não sabia lutar com espadas. Sempre assumira que tinha mais experiência em combate do que os recrutas porque aprendera a lutar nas ruas, o que ainda era provavelmente mais do que eles foram ensinados no treinamento, mas ele nunca levara em conta de verdade as _espadas_. Ninguém tinha espadas na rua; no máximo, um cutelo enferrujado ou machete, mas espadas eram para soldados e nobres. Mas eles tinham espadas em Muralha Rose. Lâminas decorativas ficavam penduradas nas paredes em bainhas de ouro. Eram utilizáveis, mas principalmente para apresentações. Mikasa sabia como manuseá-las; ele assumira que ela provavelmente havia aliciado algumas lições de um Policial Militar ou algo assim. Ele a vira praticar algumas vezes após polir as lâminas até brilharem, a espada cantando ao fatiar o ar com precisão mortal, mas ele não pensava que sequer chegara a _tocar_ em uma antes.

— ... Talvez? — Sua voz era pequena e incerta, e olhou ao seu superior quase hesitantemente, preocupado que fosse enxergar desapontamento naqueles pequenos olhos metálicos. Ele se gabara de sua capacidade, mas não tinha sequer habilidades básicas com espadas. Aquilo seria visto como uma deficiência enorme, com certeza.

Exceto que Levi não parecia perturbado. — Você não precisa parecer tão constipado, não vou demiti-lo por causa disso. Eu era como você quando entrei; nunca havia sequer segurado uma espada antes. "Espadas são para os ricos de merda e escória militar". — disse ele com um sorriso leve e nostálgico, como se recitasse algum mantra antigo. O olhar de Eren voltou-se inseguramente à própria espada bonita de Levi, descansando contra a parede próxima à sua mão direita. Mas _você_ é escória militar, ele queria dizer, mas se segurou quando caiu a ficha de que, pela forma como ele estava falando, parecia muito que Levi viera das mesmas ruas que ele.

— Mas você não é o melhor espadachim da cidade agora?

— Exatamente, só precisa de prática. Não estou dizendo que você deveria largar tudo e aprender a usar uma espada e que nada além disso será suficiente, mas se for bom o bastante, você pode se virar sem isso. Deus sabe que eu já lutei contra soldados com apenas uma faquinha. — Espere, como assim? Levi lutara contra soldados? Ele quis dizer como prática? Eren ainda estava revirando essas palavras em sua cabeça quando Levi prosseguiu.

— Eu poderia pedir a Mike para te dar umas dicas. Ele me ensinou a maior parte do que sei. — Os olhos de Eren ficaram do tamanho de pires e ele ficou abertamente boquiaberto na frente do outro homem. Levi não parecia achar grandes coisas do que dissera, suavizando as rugas de suas calças, alheio ao olhar de Eren. Levi faria isso por ele? Pedir a _Mike_ para ensiná-lo a lutar? Ele estava provavelmente só abaixo de Levi em poder! Aliás, falando nisso...

— Se Mike te ensinou tudo o que sabe, como você é melhor que ele agora? — Ele não falou com ofensa, mas podia dizer, pelo modo como os lábios de Levi se curvaram e seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente, que ele pisara involuntariamente em uma disputa de longa data.

— Sabe, essa é uma excelente pergunta. Certifique-se de perguntar isso a ele por mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi com covinhas é minha religião.


	32. O Segredo do Capitão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Eren acordou com o som de seu estômago roncando.

Alguma coisa cheirava _deliciosa_. Ele piscou para espantar o sono e rolou sobre o colchão disforme para encontrar Levi abrindo as marmitas, deitando o prato de _lamprais_ em outra cadeira cambaleante transformada numa mesa improvisada. _Oh, Deus, ele caíra no sono_. Eren olhou estupidamente em volta do quarto enquanto tentava se orientar. Por quanto tempo? Por que Levi não o acordara? Lembrava-se que eles haviam deslizado para um silêncio confortável logo depois daquela primeira conversa, e já passava do meio-dia quando ele começara a sentir-se sonolento por causa de uma noite mal dormida trabalhando em Muralha Rose, misturada com o tédio. Já estava mais escuro lá fora, o tom roxo do anoitecer arrastando-se pelos buracos das persianas e pintando o pequeno recinto em cores frias. Apesar disso, estava também muito mais quente e sua camisa grudava em sua pele, besuntada de suor. Eren encarou o outro homem, que dobrava meticulosamente a folha murcha de bananeira embaixo da comida, sua gravata desatada caindo solta em volta do pescoço e os botões de cima abertos. Eren podia ver o leve brilho de transpiração em suas clavículas, e de repente percebeu que estava sem o manto. Ele logo o localizou, dobrado perfeitamente ao pé da cama. _Ele_ certamente não fizera aquilo.

— Ah, você acordou. — Levi concedeu-lhe um olhar de relance antes de se estabelecer de volta em sua cadeira. — Você daria uma péssima sentinela se isso foi alguma atuação para tomar de exemplo.

— Desculpe. — Eren bocejou, suas juntas estralando enquanto alongava os nós da estranha posição em que dormira. Ele espiou timidamente o seu capitão por entre as mechas da franja. — ... Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Um pouco menos de duas horas, eu diria. Não foi nada de mais, eu teria lhe acordado se fosse. Esteve quieto.

Levi o direcionou a um recipiente com água no canto do aposento para se lavar, e então sentaram-se para sua tão esperada refeição. Eren olhou para a comida com voracidade; não havia comido apropriadamente desde o café da manhã e teve sorte de Levi ter pensado em trazer comida para ele também. O cheiro era paradisíaco; _lamprais_ marrom com porções generosas de batata cremosa, _sambal_ de cebola frita, peixe grelhado, algum tipo de picles e um ovo cozido. Eren não tinha uma refeição assim há eras; você não encontrava esse tipo de comida caseira em barracas de rua ou nas sobras que os funcionários de Muralha Rose recebiam. Cheirava à comida de sua mãe; na verdade, _estranhamente_ similar às receitas orientais que ela herdara de sua própria família. Deus abençoe a empregada/cozinheira de Levi.

— Isso parece maravilhoso! — exalou, com água na boca. Levi não respondeu, já pegando sua própria comida e misturando-a com as outras porções com dedos hábeis. Sem precisar de convite, Eren rapidamente seguiu o exemplo.

— Eu só tive uma noite longa. — explicou após satisfazer a maior parte de sua fome. Os lábios de Levi curvaram-se de nojo às palavras ditas por sua boca cheia de arroz, e Eren engoliu nervosamente.

— Noite longa? Hanji me disse que você foi dispensado só algumas horas depois do jantar. Nem venha com essa para cima de mim. — O sorriso envergonhado de Eren só aumentou e ele abaixou a cabeça como pedido de desculpas.

— Eu tive um turno em Muralha Rose logo que saí e durou até o amanhecer, na verdade... — Sim, ele não pregara o olho noite passada, e esteve cansado à beça o dia todo, mas não queria se queixar. Esteve agradecendo às estrelas por Levi ter escolhido o dia de hoje para trazê-lo em um trabalho tão relaxante quando estava receando as tarefas nos estábulos ou limpeza de janelas que normalmente recebia. A linha entre as sobrancelhas de Levi se aprofundou enquanto o mais velho o examinava com uma expressão que Eren lutou para entender. Supôs que pudesse ser raiva; Eren trabalhando mais do que devia em seu tempo livre não era desculpa para afrouxar agora.

— Eu não posso lhe dizer o que fazer no seu tempo fora do horário de trabalho, mas eu tenho autoridade para interferir em qualquer coisa que afete de forma prejudicial a qualidade de seu trabalho agora que está aqui. — Eren assentiu humildemente. Justo. A conversa cessou pelo restante da refeição, depois da qual Levi descartou as folhas de bananeira e ambos lavaram as mãos. Dois outros soldados chegariam logo para assumir o turno da noite, que era quando as coisas ficariam interessantes. Eren estava pulando pelo quarto com um pé só, lutando para colocar sua bota quando Levi quebrou o silêncio novamente.

— Cuide-se, pelo amor de Deus. Você recebeu o dinheiro da recompensa; não precisa se matar. — Eren olhou para cima, paralisado de surpresa no meio do pulo, mas Levi já havia virado as costas para arrumar seus pertences e jogar o manto sobre seus ombros como se nada tivesse dito. O mais velho olhou para a construção do outro lado da rua uma última vez, a luz fraca pintando linhas duras por suas bochechas e aprofundando a sombra debaixo de seus olhos. Trazendo-o comida extra e roupas, advertindo-o contra trabalhar demais naquela indiferença praticada. Eren sorriu para si mesmo.

Era quase como se ele se importasse.

*******************

— Então, como está indo o trabalho, Eren? — perguntou Marco, virando o _roti_ habilmente com seus dedos. — Capitão Levi é tão aterrorizante quanto me lembro? — O chiado de massa fritando no óleo no metal quente preencheu o local com aromas de dar água na boca. Marco nem precisava desviar os olhos de sua estação de trabalho para pegar ramos de ervas de onde elas se penduravam nas tábuas em convenientes cachos ou se enfileiravam nas prateleiras pelas paredes em recipientes sem rótulos. Ele conhecia esta cozinha como a palma de sua mão. Eren sempre adorou vê-lo cozinhar; eram as mesmas atuações meio metódicas, meio intuitivas de quando ele misturava medicamentos para seus pacientes. Ele se sentou numa banqueta no canto da cozinha abarrotada, bem longe do caminho e devorando a comida preparada por Marco enquanto assistia ao sardento fazer sua mágica.

Nunca houvera espaço suficiente para uma mesa de jantar em uma casa tão pequena, então todos acabavam se virando com qualquer superfície que pudessem encontrar. Mikasa também estava na casa de Jean e Marco hoje e encontrara um lugar ao lado da janela para balançar um Armin sonolento, murmurando baixinho enquanto assistia a rotina doméstica da manhã dos outros rapazes. Jean passou por eles rapidamente, escova presa no cabelo desarrumado e usando apenas uma única bota. Marco resmungou vagamente algo sobre "sem sapatos dentro de casa".

— Ele não é tão mau, sabe. Ele aparenta ser assustador, mas pode ser até bem... — Eren lambeu os dedos enquanto procurava pela palavra. — ... Gentil? — Fingiu não ver o olhar divertido que sua irmã lhe lançou. Ela sabia que a coisa toda de "crush" não era verdade agora, mas isso não a impedia de fazer uma brincadeira ocasional. Era parcialmente culpa de Eren; ele não conseguia evitar de ficar na defensiva, então era um alvo fácil.

— Mikasa vai me dar lições de luta com espadas essa semana, na verdade. — anunciou com um sorriso largo. Marco lançou um olhar de apreciação por cima do ombro, e Mikasa olhou para ele sem expressão, sem entender o significado. Jean passou zumbindo por eles pelo mesmo caminho por onde viera, procurando pela sala agitadamente.

— Suas botas estão perto da carroça! — Todos ouviram uma porta no saguão se fechar com força.

— Ele não ouviu. — Mikasa e Marco murmuraram em uníssono, balançando as cabeças e voltando a seus trabalhos.

— Bem, eu devia ir agora. — Eren se levantou, limpando as migalhas de sua boca com a parte de cima da mão.

— Mas ainda é um pouco cedo, não é?

— Eu pensei em fazer um caminho diferente hoje. — Ele deslizou o prato na pia em um sorriso tímido destinado a Marco, antes de pegar seu manto - _ou melhor, de Levi?_ \- e beijar Mikasa e um Armin adormecido na cabeça.

— Eu estarei de volta para beber essa noite, prometo! — gritou, fechando a porta às suas costas ao som abafado de Jean xingando e das risadas de Mikasa. Eren ficou parado do lado de fora por um momento, aproveitando a quietude da manhã. O céu estava apenas começando a clarear, mas seu manto espantou o frio. Pensou em pegar uma rota diferente até a base hoje, pela parte mais bonita da cidade.

Pela rua de Levi.

Apenas para uma mudança de paisagem, é claro. O caminho era um pouco mais longo, mas ele saiu mais cedo para compensar e, além do mais, Levi estava começando a relaxar sobre Eren precisar estar lá mais cedo do que todo mundo agora que já provara sua ética de trabalho.

Eren diminuiu o passo quando entrou na rua. As casas eram tão limpas e arrumadas; sem rachaduras emendadas de forma irregular nas paredes de barro aqui, na verdade, algumas pareciam até feitas de _tijolos_. Tamareiras brotavam nos espaços entre casas, frutos de um laranja vivo inchados e maduros suspensos da cobertura de seus galhos. O ar aqui cheirava mais como frutas e comidas deliciosas do que o habitual fedor de suor, fumaça e fezes de cachorro que impregnava as vielas mais próximas de onde ele morava. Levi vivia em uma das menores casas próxima ao fim da rua. Eren podia até ver a silhueta escura da base das Tropas de Exploração daqui.

A casa de Levi parecia tão insuportavelmente pitoresca quanto ele se lembrava; flores do deserto florescendo nas cestas trançadas se enfileiravam nos toldos, e um capacho com cores vivas na entrada. Ele não sabia ao certo em que tipo de casa esperava que o inflexível Capitão morasse, mas certamente não esperava _isso_. Não percebeu que havia desacelerado inconscientemente enquanto passava na frente até que viu a porta da frente se abrir e o som de vozes saindo por ela.

_Merda_.

Eren girou freneticamente no lugar até se enfiar rapidamente no estreito beco entre as duas casas diretamente opostas. Ele se pressionou contra a parede e respirou fundo várias vezes, olhos arregalados. Não que estivesse fazendo algo _errado_ , mas Levi sabia que ele não vinha por aqui normalmente. Sabia que não era o caminho de Eren, então encontrá-lo à espreita na rua do lado de fora de sua casa nem um dia depois de mostrar a ele onde era seria obviamente interpretado como algo incrivelmente suspeito. Na verdade, por que Eren sequer estava aqui? Não havia nem o que interpretar de errado. Isso _era_ completamente assustador.

Assim que seu coração desacelerou um pouco, Eren puxou seu capuz para cima e arriscou uma espiada pela esquina da parede. Ele sabia que Levi chegava à base por volta desse horário também, mas fugiu completamente a ele que poderia realmente _esbarrar_ com o próprio homem se tomasse essa rota. Eren quis bater a cabeça contra a parede. Ele quase fora _visto_.

Levi estava parado na entrada agora, calçando suas botas enquanto falava com a mesma mulher que Eren vira ontem. Ele apertou os olhos para os dois, tentando discernir a forma dela, que ainda estava meio escondida atrás da porta. Será que toda empregada se despedia de seu patrão assim tão alegremente pela manhã? Aquilo parecia estranho. Levi se endireitou assim que a mulher pisou para fora e para a luz.

E Eren quase caiu de seu esconderijo.

O bebê em seus braços, uma pequena menina que só podia ser no máximo alguns meses mais velha que Armin, esticou seus dedinhos rechonchudos para a bochecha de Levi. O mais velho pegou a mão exploradora na sua e plantou um beijo na palma, sorrindo enquanto a criança ria timidamente e enterrava o rosto no pescoço de sua mãe. A mulher também riu, abaixando-se para Levi poder beijá-la na cabeça, e então ela voltou para o degrau mais alto para ver Levi partir com um aceno.

Eren se encolheu em seu esconderijo enquanto Levi caminhava passando pela abertura do beco, achatando-se nas sombras e fechando os olhos apertados. Ele esperou um bom tempo depois que a sombra de seu capitão sumira de vista, então vez uma contagem regressiva a partir de cinquenta só por precaução.

Bem... Aquilo não era uma empregada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _lamprais_ : também conhecido como _lump rice_ , é um prato que consiste em arroz, dois tipos de curry, ovo cozido, bolinhos de atum e _sambal_ , tudo dentro de folhas e bananeira, como descrito na fanfic. Uma curiosidade é que é um prato originário do Sri Lanka, da época em que estava sob domínio alemão, e foi criado por um grupo étnico que vinha de uma mistura de nativos da região, alemães e portugueses.  
>  _sambal_ : é um condimento baseado em pimenta malagueta, largamente utilizado na culinária indonésia e que possui muitas variedades de sabores e preparos.  
>  _roti_ : um tipo de pão achatado, feito sem leveduras, oriundo do sul da Índia e países vizinhos, como já explicado em nota no capítulo 29.
> 
> Eu adoro o Eren todo confuso nesse capítulo, hahaha!  
> E Levi se preocupando com Eren é minha outra religião.


	33. Aquele Que Está Evitando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

— Então vamos lá, assuma sua posição. — Mike se instalou oposto a Eren no quase vazio campo de treinamento, rotacionando os ombros e ajustando a pegada no sabre em sua mão. Eren encarou de volta, impassível. Eles haviam praticado principalmente combate corpo-a-corpo até então, e Mike o fizera mostrá-lo sua habilidade em jogar facas também, mas quando Eren o vira segurando uma espada, esperava que fossem finalmente partir para o que interessava. Olhou para as duas adagas em suas mãos, e então de volta para Mike.

— Eu preciso de uma espada.

— Não adianta se você não souber usá-la. — Mike sorriu, e era uma visão apavorante. Não era seu sorriso habitual e ocioso, era ávido e vil. Este era, afinal, o homem que ensinara suas técnicas a Levi.

— ... Mas não era isso que você iria me ensinar?

— Levi não lhe explicou? Você não precisa trazer uma espada para uma luta de espadas. Você luta com facas, não é? Eu vou te ensinar a lutar com facas. — Sim, Levi havia dito algo sobre isso, na verdade. Lá em Dauper quando propusera pedir a Mike que o ensinasse, mas ele não tinha elaborado muito. Eren arfou e direcionou o olhar para a janela do escritório de Levi. Ele não vira o capitão direito o dia todo; avistou-o no almoço e pelo terreno, mas fez questão de evitá-lo e tinha certeza de que Levi percebera. Eren não sabia ao certo por que a revelação sobre a vida privada de Levi o afetara tanto. Primeiro, ficou chocado, mas depois de um tempo lhe ocorreu que ele não sabia quase nada sobre Levi. Claro, a parte da "patroa e criança" o surpreendera, mas era só uma pequena peça no quebra-cabeça do qual ele nada sabia. Até mesmo a casa de Levi parecia diferente do que Eren esperava, mas isso era tudo o que ele tinha: expectativas. Ele realmente não sabia de absolutamente nada, e o que mais odiava era que Levi sabia tanto sobre _ele_. Sabia sobre Armin e Mikasa, sobre Muralha Rose, os Titãs, e até a época de Eren na Cova de Dauper e como ele conhecera os Titãs em primeiro lugar. Metade daquela informação Eren entregara livremente sem pensar duas vezes também. É que nunca tinha ocorrido a ele que Levi poderia usar a informação contra ele, mas agora que pensava sobre isso, não havia razão para que ele não o fizesse. Poderia estar apenas aguardando, reunindo toda a informação que Eren soltasse até que tivesse tudo o que precisasse. E, enquanto isso, tomando cuidado para não revelar nada sobre si mesmo. Eren se sentiu como um idiota ingênuo, e ele não se sentia assim com frequência. Ele cerrou o maxilar e sorriu ironicamente.

— Levi não explica muito, na verdade.

— Já chamando pelo primeiro nome? — perguntou Mike. Eren olhou para ele, surpreso pela pergunta, até se lembrar de que chamou Levi pelo nome de novo ao invés de sua posição. Estava tentando consertar isso. Tentando ser como os outros soldados; afinal, isto era um trabalho. Sem necessidade de muita familiaridade, já que Levi estava provavelmente usando isso para seu próprio benefício mesmo. Eren não respondeu à pergunta, e felizmente Mike não pressionou mais, embora tenha mostrado um sorriso enigmático.

— Eu já sei lutar com facas. — murmurou Eren, assumindo sua posição com pouca vontade. O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Contra espadas?

— Bem... Não.

— Então você não é muito útil. Se vai se especializar em uma habilidade específica, é bom saber todas as técnicas. Quando terminarmos, você será capaz de encarar a maioria dos oponentes até mesmo com a faca mais banal. — Eren olhou ceticamente para o outro homem, mas Mike apenas sorriu de volta, olhos brilhando como se ele soubesse de algo que Eren não sabia. Ele só queria chegar logo à luta com espadas; já sabia tudo o que precisava sobre facas.

— Tá legal. — As palavras mal saíram de sua boca quando Mike começou a se mover.

*******************

— Teve uma guerra de comida em Sina.

— Heim? — Hanji olhou para Levi por cima da armação de seus óculos, falando com a caneta tinteiro entre os dentes.

— No mercado. Uma rixa entre os apoiadores de Erwin e os do segundo filho. — Hanji lamentou com pesar.

— Toda aquela _comida_... — Apesar de não ser o que Levi queria discutir, ele podia entender por que Hanji se atentou a esse detalhe; era absurdo imaginar ser tão rico assim. Se as pessoas começassem a atirar comida durante uma rixa nos distritos periféricos, todo o conflito seria imediatamente esquecido em favor de lutar para apanhar os produtos. Levi ignorou a lamentação de Hanji, recostando-se em sua cadeira e apoiando os cotovelos no descanso de braços. — O Imperador nem está morto ainda e o drama de sucessão já está começando.

— O segundo filho? — perguntou Hanji desconfiadamente. — Ele não parece o tipo que tem sede de poder.

— Ele não tem, mas sim sua mãe, Mahjabin Begum. Ela é a segunda esposa, mas seu filho foi o único herdeiro masculino do Imperador por tanto tempo que acho que ela está tendo problemas em esquecer essa ideia mesmo que Erwin seja evidentemente o sucessor.

— Eu vi o filho dela algumas vezes quando acompanhei Shadis em suas incumbências. — devaneou Hanji. — Ele é bem dócil, na verdade, pelo que observei, e não tem a melhor saúde, mas isso só o fará mais fácil de manipular. Acho que um número significante entre o alto escalão o apoiaria só para ter uma marionete.

Não era um grande problema; não havia como alguém com a influência e conexões de Erwin ter qualquer dificuldade em suceder, especialmente já que ele era o herdeiro direto, mas o tumulto e tensão resultantes sempre se resumiam a pancadarias triviais em becos e rixas covardes entre as partes conflitantes. Ou motins em bordéis; isso era algo em que ambos os lados sempre pareciam concordar.

— Eu preciso dizer a Eren para avisar as garotas. — Levi massageou as têmporas, voltando o olhar para as vigas expostas de seu escritório. Será que deveria reforças as patrulhas em volta dos bordéis mais famosos, ou ainda era cedo demais? Ele pensou que os idiotas esperariam até que o Imperador estivesse pelo menos no túmulo antes de arranjar problemas. Discutiria isso com os outros na reunião dessa noite.

— Aonde _está_ Eren? Normalmente ele fica pairando em sua volta, mas não o tenho visto muito a semana inteira. — Levi franziu as sobrancelhas e virou para olhar a janela às suas costas. Estava escuro agora e ele não podia enxergar o chão abaixo, mas Eren devia estar ali, como esteve nas últimas noites essa semana.

— Mike está com ele de novo.

— Pobre garoto.

— Se quer saber, ele gosta disso. Você devia ver a cara dele depois de levar uma surra; lembra você quando encontra alguma amostra nova. — Hanji riu, tentando parecer ofendido(a) e falhando. Levi continuou a encarar o pátio de treinamento abaixo.

— Ele tem agido diferente ultimamente.

— Hm?

— Eren. — Hanji olhou para ele com curiosidade. Levi suspirou e deu de ombros. — Ele começou a me chamar de "Senhor" e bate continência quando apareço para supervisionar.

— Isso parece... Bom? — Hanji soou ligeiramente confuso(a), e Levi conseguia entender por quê. Realmente parecia bom; como comportamento modelo, porque _era_. Nem uma palavra de reclamação ou expressão desapontada, não importa o quão tediosa era a tarefa que Levi impunha. Ele nem incomodou Levi perguntando sobre a próxima vez que o levaria para um trabalho de campo. Ele não sabia ao certo o que acontecera, mas a mudança fora muito repentina para ser disciplina aprendida gradualmente. Levi viera à base na segunda-feira de manhã e ficou surpreso por não encontrar Eren rondando em volta de seu escritório esperando ansiosamente por instruções como normalmente fazia. Depois de meia hora, estava começando a achar que algo pudesse ter acontecido, apenas para ter Petra avisando-o que o garoto havia chegado logo depois de Levi e a consultado por quaisquer tarefas antes de partir para o trabalho imediatamente. Isso se transformou em algum tipo de rotina pelos últimos três dias e, mesmo quando Levi ia verificá-lo, ele batia continência e ouvia tudo o que ele dizia calado. Sem piadas, sem queixas, sem atrevimento. A questão era que isso não era uma mudança de comportamento geral. Durante o almoço, Levi o via em seu lugar habitual no refeitório, cercado pelo grupo de admiradores e amigos de sempre, sendo barulhento e grosseiro como o normal. Ele vira a forma como Eren brincava em serviço com Mike durante o treinamento, e estava claro que mesmo Hanji não tinha notado a diferença, então ele devia estar tratando os outros oficiais com a mesma familiaridade não-profissional com a qual sempre os tratara. Era só Levi.

— Eu vou dar uma olhada nele. — Hanji pareceu surpreendido(a) pelo anúncio repentino. Olhou para todos os papéis empilhados de despesas que estavam analisando como se perguntasse " _e tudo isso aqui?_ "

— Tenho certeza de que Mike está tomando conta dele, Levi. — Levi grunhiu e apanhou sua jaqueta. Ele não precisava se explicar; Eren era _seu_ assistente; se não ficasse de olho nele, quem iria?

 

 

 

Levi podia ouvir risadas enquanto descia as escadas até o térreo, ecoando nas paredes de pedra junto com o som de metal se chocando e passos arrastados. A base estava quase deserta agora que o jantar havia acabado e todos estavam livres para fazer suas próprias atividades, e muitos soldados já haviam ido para suas casas ou para os salões comuns antes de as luzes se apagarem. Os passos solitários de Levi ecoaram nas lajotas enquanto caminhava no caminho paralelo ao pátio interno, vendo as duas figuras no centro. A lua crescente fazia a areia no campo de treinamento brilhar em volta das formas dançantes de Eren e Mike, seus passos frenéticos tendo cravado padrões no campo perfeitamente nivelado de Levi. Ele cruzou os braços e se encostou em um pilar enquanto observava a disputa. Mike estava estável e confiante como sempre, circulando a forma menor e esguia de Eren com a certeza predatória de um gato selvagem. Levi podia dizer, pelo formato fatigado de seus ombros e o modo como sua camisa se agarrava à pele, que estavam nisso há horas. Eren era o completo oposto, abaixado e esperando Mike em alerta, seus lábios esticados em um sorriso feroz enquanto corria para trás e para frente, dançando para se afastar do alcance de Mike. Ele, por sua vez, poderia terminar a luta quando quisesse, mas tinha um traço teimoso que poucos conheciam e Levi sabia que, quando competia com um oponente cabeça-dura como Eren, ele continuaria até obter nada menos do que uma rendição do outro. Levi via como a pele escura de Eren estava coberta com uma camada de suor e seu cabelo se agarrava à testa em mechas úmidas. Seus pés descalços arrastavam a areia enquanto se esquivava, mesmo sua energia normalmente ilimitada finalmente se esgotava. O garoto estava exausto, mas era teimoso ao extremo e orgulhoso demais para assumir a derrota.

— Acho que já chega agora, não é, Mike? Se deixar Eren um trapo, vou fazer você esfregar as escadas no lugar dele. — Levi ignorou o modo como Eren ficou instantaneamente em posição de sentido apesar de estar sem fôlego, fixando o olhar em Mike ao invés disso.

— Seu cachorrinho nem está muito acabado. — O loiro alto sorriu e deu uma pancada forte nas costas de Eren, limpando a sobrancelha com as costas de sua mão livre. Eren fez uma carranca e abriu a boca para protestar, mas aparentemente se segurou antes de falar, e Levi se sentiu estranhamente desapontado. Normalmente, ele teria mordido uma isca assim. — Ele é um pouco brusco e falta refinamento, mas só a sua energia poderia ultrapassar a da maioria.

— Você sabe o que dizem dos rapazes de Muralha Rose. — Mike deu um sorriso malicioso pela insinuação.

— Não tão intimamente quanto _você_ sabe. — revidou no mesmo instante. Levi riu pelo nariz, muito impressionado com a cortada para retrucar. Deixou seu olhar deslizar para Eren agora, observando como o garoto traçava círculos na areia com seu pé, parado perto de Mike e fazendo questão de não olhar para Levi. Isso o tirava do sério. Esse era o rapaz que se refugiou atrás dele na noite em que fora apresentado a Mike e Nanaba pela primeira vez, trocando palavras de deboche tão casualmente a ponto de levantar as sobrancelhas dos outros dois. Por que diabos estava bancando o certinho agora?

— Ah, isso me lembra: Eren tinha uma pergunta para você. — Olhos destoantes finalmente voltaram-se a ele, perturbados e assustados em confusão. Levi sorriu, virando-se para Mike e encolhendo os ombros indiferente. — Ele queria saber por que sou o melhor espadachim mesmo você tendo me ensinado. — Mike fez um som indignado e voltou-se para Eren como se esperasse que ele fosse negar. Levi nem precisava olhar para Eren para saber que ele estaria recuando desesperadamente debaixo da expressão traída de Mike.

— Ele _não_ é. — disse Mike firmemente quando a negação não veio. Fitou Levi como se ele fosse o responsável por colocar ideias tão abomináveis na cabeça do garoto e Levi apenas piscou para ele inocentemente. Podia também sentir Eren encarando-o intensamente, mas Levi só conseguia sentir um presunçoso senso de satisfação pelo jovem pelo menos não estar mais se comportando timidamente à sua volta como um cadete novato. Encarou-o em retorno astutamente, como se para dizer " _mas você perguntou, não foi?_ "

— Acho que Levi se esqueceu de mencionar que fui eu que dei uma surra nele e o arrastei para as Tropas para início de conversa, hm?

— Isso foi há muitos anos. — Levi arrancou a espada de treino das mãos de Mike e balançou-a numa série de giros e sacudidas, ao mesmo tempo em que encarava o loiro com um sorriso. — Faz um bom tempo que você não me vence em um duelo.

— Você joga sujo. — Levi riu e jogou a espada para Mike, que a agarrou no ar com facilidade.

— Parece algo que um perdedor diria.

— Eren, olhe esse desgraçado. — O loiro voltou a atenção ao rapaz quieto ao seu lado, apontando a Levi como se estivesse mostrando um exemplo. — Eu trouxe esse fracassado das favelas com minhas próprias mãos, coloquei uma espada em seu cinto e um cérebro em sua cabeça, e é assim que fala comigo? — Eren olhou entre os dois confuso e Levi não o culpava. Ele não sabia exatamente sobre a história de Levi e o papel de Mike nela, afinal. — Na verdade! — Mike se endireitou e Levi revirou os olhos e grunhiu.

— Ah, lá vamos nós...

— Ele nem consegue te ensinar nada sozinho! Ele te empurra para mim _sabendo_ que sou o melhor professor, e tem a pachorra de...

— Já chega, grandão. Ninguém gosta de um linguarudo. — interrompeu Levi, voltando-se para Eren. — Por hoje é só. Prepare meu café e pode ir embora. — Pelo mais breve momento, Levi pensou que faria um avanço, mas então Eren ficou em posição de sentido de novo e Levi suspirou. O garoto bateu continência severamente antes de se virar para Mike e se despedir da forma familiar com que sempre o fazia, e então se virou para ir sem outro olhar na direção de Levi. O mais velho franziu o cenho enquanto assistia a Eren caminhar até o canto do campo, onde coletou suas botas e camisa antes de se dirigir à sala de chá. Ele não notou Mike se aproximando atrás dele até que o outro se manifestou, perto o bastante para assustá-lo.

— O que foi tudo isso? — Levi o fitou, mas Mike só balançou a cabeça e sorriu. — Ah, vamos lá, Levi. Desde quando você é tão tagarela?

— Não sou. — Ele se virou para voltar ao escritório, mas Mike o seguiu.

— Oh, _agora_ você voltou ao seu estado mal humorado, então? O que mudou - ah, _certo_. — Levi não ligou muito para o tom astuto na voz de Mike e sabia, sem precisar olhar, que o mais alto estava sorrindo maliciosamente. — E toda aquela exibição com a espada? O que foi aquilo?

— Você fede como um camelo no cio. Vá lavar esse fedor; a reunião começa em meia hora. — Mike apenas riu, e Levi ficou aliviado quando ele começou a se dirigir ao poço, mas também tinha consciência de que ele não deixaria isso para lá. Ou que não deixaria de contar à Nanaba, que contaria a Hanji.

Mas contar o que exatamente, disso ele não tinha certeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Begum_ : um título real e aristocrático feminino do centro e sul da Ásia. No sul asiático, _Begum_ tem sido adaptado para uso como um honorífico para mulheres muçulmanas de status social ou sobrenome nobres.


	34. Os que Vagueiam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ;)

Uma batida quieta e um "com licença" não invasivo anunciaram a chegada de Eren. Uma vez que Levi acenara para que entrasse, ele manteve a cabeça baixa e costas retas enquanto se encaminhava para onde o mais velho estava sentado, terminando o resto da verificação de despesas. Levi pausou seu trabalho para observar o garoto, vendo-o descansar a bandeja no canto da grande mesa e colocar a xícara em um pires, dobrando cuidadosamente um guardanapo e enfiando-o debaixo da borda do pires. Fez tudo em completo e respeitoso silêncio, sem olhar nem uma vez a Levi, com a cabeça abaixada e focado na atividade. Ele costumava colocar o café na mesa e jogar o guardanapo perto da xícara antes de se sentar confortavelmente no sofá de Levi até que o mais velho lhe desse alguma tarefa banal para fazer porque era melhor do que ficar sem fazer nada. Levi observou e esperou. Mas assim que Eren terminou, enfiou a bandeja debaixo do braço e bateu continência, então virando-se para sair sem uma palavra. Levi suspirou e descansou sua pena na mesa.

— Espere. — Ok, ele admitia a derrota. Eren parou na porta. Pausou por um tempo um pouco longo demais antes de voltar-se para encará-lo, sua expressão tão cuidadosamente neutra que não perdia em nada para a de Levi. Ele juntou as mãos nas costas e se endireitou para uma posição imóvel perfeita, olhar para a frente e queixo elevado.

— Senhor? — _Aquilo de novo_. Levi examinou sua face, mas Eren continuava a olhar para a frente impassível. Ficaram assim por uns bons minutos; um estranho e carregado impasse. Levi gostava de pensar que qualquer outro cadete teria se amedrontado e perguntado se havia algo errado, e que o silêncio estendido era a teimosia de Eren recusando-se a se render. Gostava de pensar que Eren não conseguiria entrar completamente no papel de subordinado obediente tão rápido. Ele bateu os dedos em sua mesa, observando o outro homem atentamente. Como abordar isso? O que ele deveria dizer? "Por que está se comportando tão bem assim de repente?" Estava o enlouquecendo não saber, mas _o que_ ele não sabia? Estava ciente de que isso deveria ser exatamente como ele queria que fosse, mas conhecia Eren um pouco mais intimamente do que provavelmente deveria a essa altura, e isso o fazia querer saber o que exatamente acontecera para trazer essa mudança. Pensou que seria um sucesso se ele um dia conseguisse colocar Eren na linha, mas isso não parecia uma vitória. Na verdade, visto que era ele quem estava questionando a situação, parecia que era Eren quem tinha todas as cartas na manga aqui.

— O que está acontecendo, Eren? — Finalmente, olhos se moveram para encontrar os seus. Teve até a pachorra de franzir as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse confuso pela pergunta, mas Levi conseguia ver a expressão naqueles olhos destoantes; sabia exatamente o que Levi queria dizer e o faria dizer em voz alta.

— Desculpe, eu não compreendo. — Bem, aquele atrevimento era pelo menos evidência suficiente de que, por trás da máscara, Eren ainda estava firme e forte. Levi encarou só um pouco mais, apenas para deixar claro que sabia exatamente o que Eren estava fazendo, então acenou com a cabeça para a cadeira oposta a ele.

— Sente-se. — Eren andou até a cadeira e jogou-se nela, encontrando o olhar de Levi facilmente. _Vamos lá, pergunte_. Levi recostou-se e tamborilou os dedos no descanso de braço da cadeira, repassando a situação em sua cabeça para encontrar a abordagem mais efetiva. Nenhum deles desviou o olhar durante todo o tempo. — Estou curioso... — começou Levi após uma longa pausa. As sobrancelhas de Eren se levantaram com atenção. O maldito estava todo cheio de si, sabia exatamente a posição em que Levi se encontrava; nenhum oficial superior se importaria de perguntar sobre uma mudança súbita de comportamento de um cadete se fosse boa, e Eren estava sendo _muito_ bom. — Sobre a mudança recente em seu comportamento e a... Causa.

— É um problema, Senhor? — Levi respirou fundo. Os olhos de Eren cintilavam na luz da vela; um de um dourado brilhante e o outro parecia azul escuro, mas ambos olhavam para Levi com o brilho mais intensamente desafiador. As linhas de seu sorriso malicioso estavam especialmente pronunciadas na luz laranja.

— Não, nenhum problema... — Como falar sobre isso? Eren estava tornando isso particularmente difícil e o orgulho de Levi não o permitiria perguntar diretamente o que o estava incomodando. Ele entrelaçou os dedos e os pressionou contra seus lábios, observando o outro por sobre as pontas. — Como está sua irmã? — Os olhos de Eren se apertaram minimamente, seu olhar afiado passeando pela face de Levi procurando por algo que ele não sabia o que era, mas Levi fez um esforço para mantê-lo escondido de qualquer jeito.

— ... Bem.

— Armin?

— Bem, também. — Levi assentiu. Aquilo era satisfatório.

— Eu estava com a intenção de avisá-lo para ficar mais alerta nas próximas semanas, e espalhar a mensagem às garotas em Muralha Rose. O Imperador está adoecido, e as coisas podem ficar... Turbulentas. — Eren franziu o cenho, distraído pela mudança de assunto.

— Adoecido?

— Morrendo. — esclareceu Levi. Podia dizer, pela mudança no semblante de Eren, que não precisaria explicar o resto; o garoto podia ser um larápio sem conhecimento em política, mas sabia o que aquilo significava para sua família e as outras mulheres no bordel.

— O que está sendo feito para nos proteger? — A pergunta pegou Levi de surpresa. Tão direta e exigente, havia um traço de autoridade no tom; a expressão de Eren estava firme e com expectativa.

— Eu levei o assunto ao Príncipe Erwin, ele teria a maior influência, mas pretendo direcionar mais forças nos arredores dos bordéis. — Ele podia ver que Eren não ficara satisfeito com a resposta, e pela primeira vez estava grato pelo recente profissionalismo que fez o rapaz ficar calado. Realmente não havia muito o que ele pudesse fazer; as Tropas já tinham seus deveres habituais para fazer e muitos recursos desviados para patrulhar a área dos bordéis atrairia o tipo errado de atenção de Shadis e dos superiores. Levi tinha flexibilidade significativa sobre o que acontecia nas Tropas, mas havia um limite para o que podia fazer.

— Levi! — A porta de seu escritório foi aberta bruscamente e Hanji se deteve quando finalmente caiu a ficha de que estava interrompendo alguma coisa. Olhou para Levi e Eren, sorrindo estranhamente. Levi podia ver Dita e Mike atrás de Hanji, com os braços atolados de papelada e xícaras de café. Ah sim, a reunião. — Oh, opa, estamos interrompendo...? — A resposta era óbvia, mas Hanji era discreto(a) como um touro cego num canteiro de flores. — É que, eu pensei que tivéssemos planejado fazer a reunião aqui? — Levi revirou os olhos e gesticulou para que entrassem.

— Sim, sim, já terminamos aqui mesmo. Obrigado, Eren. — Eren aproveitou a deixa e se levantou, batendo em continência e assentindo para os outros antes de sair depressa. Levi falou para ele antes que fosse, uma última carta na manga.

— Nós faremos uma incursão na Cova de Dauper amanhã. — Os olhos de Eren se iluminaram com interesse, mas olhou confuso para Levi, sem saber por que isso seria relevante para ele. — Você se juntará a nós, mas...! — Levi manteve sua expressão séria, apesar do sorriso entusiasmado se estendendo pelo rosto de Eren. — Você ficará entre os reforços, longe de toda a ação. Sem equipamento, sem perigo; só observando, entendido? — Mesmo Eren não conseguia evitar a felicidade com aquilo independente do quão controlado agisse o tempo todo. Ele assentiu entusiasmadamente, com um sorriso tão largo que seu rosto parecia prestes a ser partido em dois. Levi se permitiu seu próprio sorriso. Contaria isso como uma vitória.

— Sim, Senhor!

— Bom. Agora vá.

Os oficiais puxaram suas cadeiras e puseram seus papéis na mesa, estabelecendo-se pelo espaço de trabalho assim que Eren saiu. Levi ignorou com cuidado o olhar de Hanji perfurando seu crânio, mantendo os olhos colados no pergaminho à sua frente.

— Você está amolecendo. — disse finalmente, quando ficou claro que ele não reagiria tão cedo. Os olhos de Levi se elevaram para encontrar os de Hanji desinteressadamente antes de retornar ao trabalho. Não daria a ele(a) a satisfação de uma resposta.

— Ele endurecendo é o que me preocuparia. — atirou Mike. Levi fechou os olhos e apertou a ponte de seu nariz enquanto a risada descontrolada de Hanji preenchia a pequena sala. Dita olhou ao redor para seus colegas perplexo.

— Eu não entendo.

Essa seria uma longa reunião.

*******************

— Fique perto de mim, Levi disse para tomarmos cuidado.

— Eu estava me protegendo muito bem por todo esse tempo antes de Levi chegar para me dizer isso. — resmungou Mikasa, atrás dele. Armin estava dormindo nos braços de Eren, embalado em um cobertor grosso com sua cabeça balançando no ombro dele com cada passo. Era tarde e as ruas estavam quase vazias, iluminadas apenas pela luz pálida da lua acima que esvaía toda a cor do mundo. Muito tarde para a galera decente estar por aí, mas Eren aprendera em tenra idade que, para pessoas como ele, a escuridão oferecia uma proteção muito maior do que a luz do dia. Mesmo assim, eles se apressaram; observando cada beco por onde passavam, atentos e alertas para qualquer sombra que parecia mais profunda do que outras.

As noites estavam ficando mais frias com a mudança de estação. Ainda quente, mas a atmosfera estava se tornando mais úmida e sufocante, pesada com a umidade que anunciava a chegada das chuvas. Mikasa e Eren se apertaram um no outro enquanto prosseguiam pela muralha sul de Shiganshina, seguindo a rota para a clareira abrigada entre a borda da floresta, a margem da favela e o rio.

— Quando eles chegaram?

— Ontem à noite, perseguidos pela tempestade de areia. Hannes entrou em contato enquanto você estava trabalhando. — murmurou Mikasa alegremente e Eren sabia que ela estava tão animada quanto ele. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que viram seu tio; os trajetos dos nômades nunca eram previsíveis, e a última vez que cruzaram Trost fora logo depois do nascimento de Armin. Estavam ansiosos para ouvir as histórias das viagens de Hannes novamente; suas visitas eram algumas das poucas rotinas de infância que sobreviveram à morte de seus pais, e era bom ser transportado de volta para uma época mais simples.

Podiam ouvir música enquanto se aproximavam; o rugido crepitante de uma fogueira em chamas, risada estridente, e música alegre tocada por [_harmônio_](http://cdn.shopclues.net/images/detailed/16183/harmonium_1429700236.jpg) e acompanhada de [_tabla_](http://meinlpercussion.com/typo3temp/firelike/@423_9ecfbdfbd962aa17188958d8c6013cd1-3600-3600.png). Sons que eles não ouviam há muito tempo. Eren e Mikasa trocaram um sorriso nostálgico enquanto as memórias voltavam inundando-os; Hannes e mais alguns de seus amigos próximos se acomodaram em sua velha casa de infância, a música retumbando alta o suficiente para incomodar os vizinhos. Cantavam canções desconhecidas em um idioma rápido e enrolado que Eren ainda estava pegando o jeito, e sua mãe ria enquanto assava [_appam_](https://www.vegrecipesofindia.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/appam-recipe-4.jpg) na fogueira, juntando-se de vez em quando a seu pai que dançava no ritmo, alegremente sem noção, mas adorando.

Os camelos dos nômades estavam amarrados à beira da floresta com cordas desgrenhadas, padrões detalhados cravados minuciosamente à mão em suas peles, então manchados com pós coloridos e tintas. Mantas coloridas de remendos foram jogadas a esmo sobre suas corcovas, e sinos costurados pelas bordas soavam com cada pequeno movimento. Tudo relacionado aos nômades era espalhafatoso, chamativo e brilhante. Eren os adorava por isso, mas sabia que a maioria das pessoas não. Havia uma razão para eles terem sido deslocados para as margens dos distritos mais pobres sempre que estavam em Trost; o estigma associado com tribos nômades orientais de pele escura era de que não eram civilizados, sem educação, sem lei e rebeldes. Suas celebrações desagradavelmente barulhentas e estilo de vida de se espalhar sem amarras entre as cidades, vivendo da terra e do dinheiro que conseguiam ganhar lendo a sorte das pessoas, encantando serpentes e se apresentando apenas cimentavam o estereótipo negativo. _Paāvaena_ , era como os trostianos os chamavam. Perdidos, à deriva e flutuantes. Eles não eram bem-vindos aqui, e era por isso que Eren e Mikasa tinham que tomar tantas precauções quando visitavam; se associar com os _Paāvaena_ era mal visto e um tabu. Era bom que os nômades se mantivessem unidos, não era raro que fossem vítimas de crimes de ódio.

— _Ey, ey! Yar ātu_? — O homem devia estar de guarda debaixo da cobertura das árvores. Seu grito quase fez Eren pular de susto, e ele se posicionou à frente de sua irmã de forma protetora. Não podia ver o homem no escuro, sua forma escondida nas sombras oscilantes da folhagem, mas sabia que ele estava lá os observando. Provavelmente com alguma arma apontada para suas cabeças. Podia sentir o olhar nervoso de Mikasa nele, então apertou sua mão de forma tranquilizadora com a mão livre. Ele só conhecia um pouco as músicas que sua mãe lhe ensinara quando criança em seu idioma nativo, e sua compreensão da língua estava fraca e sem prática no mínimo, mas ele estava confiante em expressar pelo menos o básico.

— _Vaṇakkam_! Hã, éé, _eṉ peru_ Eren. Estou procurando por Hannes? _Avar eṉ mama_. — Eren gesticulou para Mikasa. — _En akka_. — Houve um sussurro e um conjunto de galhos balançou, de onde saiu uma forma. Eren viu a figura se levantar cautelosamente, e enquanto o homem se aproximava da luz, ele pôde ver seus olhos sagazes apertados com suspeita pela fenda em seu _keffiyeh_ que examinavam Mikasa e ele. Tinha uma espada curva de aparência cruel em sua mão, cega mas certamente ainda capaz de infligir sérios danos. Eren tentou não encarar a arma, por mais desconfortável que o deixasse, embora ele não pudesse evitar de se aproximar um pouco de sua irmã em resposta. Ela não precisava disso de fato; se chegasse a um combate, ele seria inútil com Armin em seus braços, e ela ainda era de longe uma lutadora bem melhor do que ele, de qualquer jeito.

— _Nienga engirundhu varrienga_? — A frase foi tão rápida que Eren levou um momento para decifrar as palavras, mas o homem parecia estar perguntando de onde ele vinha. Era justo; devia ser estranho encontrar um falante de tâmil numa cidade tão hostil quanto Trost.

— Sou _arai_. — A palavra soou amarga em sua boca; era usada mais frequentemente como insulto do que como descrição, mas ainda era a única palavra para descrever pessoas como ele. _Metade_.

— Ahh. — Um balanço de cabeça compreensivo. Alguém ainda mais deslocado do que um _Paāvaena_ puro. Era difícil ficar adverso a alguém assim. — _Vanghe_. — Ele não esperou para ver se Eren entendera a instrução antes de se virar e se dirigir ao acampamento principal, o machete balançando desprendido ao seu lado. Eren olhou por cima do ombro para Mikasa, que deu de ombros com um sorriso.

— Parece bom por mim. Bom trabalho, _thambi_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Harmônio_ : espécie de sanfona primitiva; é um mini piano, com uma pequena estrutura sanfonada atrás.  
>  _Tabla_ : um instrumento que consiste de dois tambores pequenos e arredondados.  
>  _Appam_ : originária do sul da Índia, é uma espécie de panqueca feita de arroz e coco (pra mim, lembra um pouco nossa tapioca, apesar de os ingredientes serem diferentes), que fica branquinha no centro e dourada nas pontas, e tem uma consistência aerada.  
>  _Keffiyeh_ : lenço de cabeça usado por muçulmanos, que geralmente cobre toda a face, deixando apenas os olhos expostos.
> 
> Traduções:
> 
> _Yar ātu_ : quem está aí?  
>  _Vaṇakkam_ : comprimento tâmil  
>  _Eṉ peru_ : meu nome é...  
>  _Mama_ : tio  
>  _Akka_ : irmã mais velha  
>  _Vanghe_ : venha aqui  
>  _Thambi_ : irmão mais novo  
>  _Paāvaena_ : é na verdade cingalês, não tâmil, mas é uma linda palavra e a autora quis usá-la. Significa flutuar, ficar à deriva ou vaguear.
> 
> *A autora pede desculpas caso tenha cometido algum erro nas línguas.
> 
> P.S.: Lembrando que essa história se passa num tempo passado, onde não se tinha muita consciência ambiental ou de maltrato aos animais. A cena da descrição dos camelos é triste para nós hoje em dia, mas no contexto histórico da época em que a fic se passa, infelizmente práticas como essas eram comuns.


	35. A Reunião

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

A música estava mais alta agora, e podiam ver a fogueira em volta da qual os nômades se reuniram em toda a sua glória ardente. O alto pilar de chamas vermelhas e douradas cuspia brasas e fumaça cinza no céu da noite, iluminando as tendas extravagantes e multicoloridas de forma que as lantejoulas que ornavam os tecidos desbotados cintilavam como pedaços de ouro. As batidas de tambor eram pontuadas por gritos entusiasmados e Eren podia ver homens bêbados com seus _lungis_ pendurados em suas cinturas dançando em estranhos pulinhos de um pé só em volta da fogueira em meio às risadas de seus espectadores. Seu guia fez um som irritado para impulsioná-los a ir mais rápido pelo caminho quando diminuíram o passo para assistir ao espetáculo.

— Isso me lembra os velhos tempos. — relembrou Mikasa, com tristeza. A atmosfera estava martelando com energia e vivacidade, mas para ele era muito nostálgico. Lembrava-o do tipo de felicidade da infância que ele nunca sentiria de novo.

A tenda de Hannes era a maior do lote, localizada no centro do acampamento _Paāvaena_. Uma miríade de tecidos misturados e forrados de forma tão ostensiva que até se destacava das outras.

Seu guia grunhiu e sacudiu a cabeça na direção da tenda.

— Ele está lá dentro? _Eṅkaḷ mama_? — Outro grunhido afirmativo, agora um pouco impaciente. Os olhos escuros de seu guia viajaram entre Eren e sua irmã cautelosamente, vasculhando-os mais uma vez, machete balançando casualmente em sua mão. Eren sorriu embaraçosamente. — Tudo bem, então. _Nandri_!

Eles foram cumprimentados pelo cheiro inebriante de ganja e álcool assim que colocaram os pés dentro da tenda. Mikasa e ele compartilharam uma careta. Típico de Hannes; aonde quer que fosse, o fedor de seus vícios o seguiam. A tenda estava quente e um pouco sufocante; os panos suspensos não permitiam muita ventilação e o chão estava coberto de esteiras, tapetes e peles de animais encaixados atropeladamente. Encontraram seu tio mergulhado em um baú, metade do conteúdo espalhado à sua volta.

— Eu estava esperando por vocês! — Hannes emergiu da arca quando os ouviu. Estendeu seus braços em boas vindas, gesticulando para as almofadas próximas. — Venham, venham, sentem-se. — Mikasa o abraçou e deixou-o pegar Armin cuidadosamente nos braços antes de se estabelecer ao lado de Eren. Hannes embalou o bebê adormecido como se fosse feito de vidro e sua expressão amoleceu.

— Você era só uma coisinha pequena na última vez em que estive aqui. Pequenino e rosa e choroso. — Hannes não sabia sobre o parentesco de Armin. Mikasa e Eren decidiram há muito tempo não revelar certas coisas a seu tio sobre sua situação após a morte dos pais; foram forçados pelas circunstâncias e falta de opção, mas Hannes certamente se culparia por não estar lá para ajudá-los. Até onde o mais velho sabia, o pai de Armin morrera no mar e Mikasa era uma dançarina profissional. Era uma péssima mentira, porém a mais plausível que puderam pensar na época. — Carla teria amado você.

O sorriso de Eren desmoronou, e uma olhada rápida para Mikasa mostrou que sua expressão ficou turva também. Pensavam nisso constantemente; como sua mãe teria ensinado a Armin todas as canções populares que ensinara a Eren, ou em como seu pai sentaria a criança no colo enquanto explorava os livros espalhados sobre sua mesa abastada da cozinha. Sempre começava engraçado, mas isso nunca durava.

— Para onde você foi dessa vez, tio? — perguntou Eren, desesperado para evitar aqueles pensamentos. Hannes saiu de seu devaneio e olhou para cima.

— Oh, você nem imagina. — Seus olhos brilharam quando ele sorriu, os lábios se esticando largamente para revelar seus dentes destruídos pela folha de bétele. — Nós cruzamos o deserto _Asfar_ e viajamos pela costa por oito meses até chegarmos à Ponte de _Adyama_.

— Vocês foram até Serendib? — perguntou Mikasa. Hannes assentiu enquanto usava seu braço livre para extrair uma grande lata do baú, que então entregou a eles. Eren meteu o nariz na tampa e reconheceu o aroma familiar de chá preto antes mesmo de precisar olhar. Lembrava desse cheiro desde sua infância: o chá de tempero especial que sua mãe costumava fazer para eles. Mikasa nunca fora muito de beber chá preto, mas Eren foi praticamente desmamado nele desde que nascera.

— Mmm. Foi bom ir para casa visitar a família e pegar algumas provisões antes de voltar.

— Como é lá? — perguntou Eren, inclinando-se para a frente. Nunca se cansava de ouvir sobre as terras estranhas fora de Trost. Sua mãe costumava ter histórias como Hannes, ela também fora uma _Paāvaena_ antes de encontrar e se apaixonar por seu pai e se estabelecer em Trost. Ela costumava parecer tão saudosa quando transmitia suas velhas aventuras e ele se perguntava como ela foi capaz de desistir daquela vida por uma única pessoa. Sua vida fora tirada, de qualquer forma, e, apesar de ficar feliz por quão apaixonados seus pais eram, não podia deixar de pensar que em outra vida eles poderiam não ter se encontrado e ambos teriam sobrevivido.

— Quente. Não tanto quanto aqui, mas bem mais úmido. É mais verde também; as folhas são grandes o bastante para cobrir um corpo humano, grossas e verdes com troncos como dedos de pessoas mortas. — Hannes sacudiu os dedos para demonstrar e Eren e Mikasa assentiram, encantados. — A selva está por toda a parte e os moradores locais precisam cortá-la constantemente para evitar que se arraste de volta. Na vila da qual sua _amma_ e eu viemos, todos vivem em casas nas árvores em cabanas feitas de galhos amarrados com canas e telhados de folhas de palmeira. Há pontes de cordas conectando todas as casas nas árvores para que possamos visitar uns aos outros sem precisar descer, o que é bom porque há elefantes selvagens que passam por lá com frequência. — Eren só vira elefantes uma vez na vida quando era menor; não conseguia lembrar da ocasião exata, mas fora uma parada ou algo relacionado ao Imperador. Devia ser um casamento ou nascimento para garantir um arranjo tão grande. Ele ficara completamente impressionado pelas gigantescas feras cinzentas com pernas que pareciam troncos de árvores e presas que poderiam facilmente empalar uma pessoa. Nunca conseguiria processar como humanos conseguiam fazê-los caminhar tão obedientemente enquanto as pessoas assistiam das laterais, carregando os toldos em suas costas sem que saíssem correndo desenfreados e atropelando as multidões em volta.

— Eu gostaria de ir lá algum dia. — devaneou.

— Talvez você possa. As Tropas de Exploração vão para todos os lugares em suas expedições.

Hannes franziu o cenho para Mikasa, confuso.

— Eren conseguiu trabalho nas Tropas, tio. — explicou sua irmã. — Lembra-se de como ele queria isso quando era mais novo? — Hannes bufou.

— Eu me lembro do quão determinadamente contra isso Carla era, com certeza.

— Ela disse que não gostava da ideia de eu ficar vagando por países estranhos com o exército, o que era extremamente hipócrita da parte dela, considerando como passou sua juventude. Pelo menos como soldados estaríamos melhor equipados para nos defender do perigo.

— Você não pode comparar nós, nômades, com as Tropas, moleque. Eles saem por aí negociando acordos e explorando terras perigosas, enquanto nós apenas viajamos tocando música.

— _Amma_ morreu _por ser_ uma nômade. — revidou Eren. Estava cansado dessa discussão, já a tivera muitas vezes antes quando sua mãe estava viva. Ela agia como se entrar para as Tropas fosse o estilo de vida mais perigoso que ele poderia ter escolhido, mesmo que o dela fosse muito mais perigoso só por causa da cor de sua pele e de sua origem. — Ela provavelmente estaria mais segura com as Tropas do que jamais esteve em Trost.

A conversa encalhou em uma pausa sufocante. Hannes balançou Armin em seus braços silenciosamente, mas com a expressão sombria e distante. Eren sabia que ele estava pensando sobre aquilo de novo, o que acontecera há alguns anos. Sabia que seu tio se culpava um pouco, mesmo que nem estivesse na cidade e não houvesse nada que ele pudesse ter feito. Culpava-se por sua ausência, e todos os anos em que Mikasa e Eren ficaram sozinhos, órfãos e vivendo nas ruas. Na época em que ele passara por Trost depois do ocorrido, ambos haviam amadurecido muito mais do que o número de anos que passara, e só então ele soube do assassinato de Carla e Grisha. Foi uma baita de uma bomba para contar, e Eren se lembrava da caixa de joias de vidro que Hannes havia comprado para sua mãe escorregar de seus dedos e se despedaçar no chão quando contaram as notícias. No início, ele ficou sem palavras e desacreditado. Precisaram levá-lo aos restos carbonizados de sua antiga casa incinerada antes de finalmente cair a ficha, e foi então que ele se ajoelhou à beira das cinzas e chorou. Pegou punhados de fuligem em suas mãos e observou-os deslizar pelas lacunas entre seus dedos, como se esperasse encontrar ossos ou restos carbonizados, mas Eren e Mikasa haviam feito aquilo anos atrás. Ficaram ao lado e se abraçaram, vendo seu luto se repetindo de novo através de seu tio, mas exaustos demais para chorar de novo. Nunca haviam visto Hannes chorar antes, e essa fora a primeira vez em que Eren pensou que talvez ele amasse sua mãe mais do que como mero compatriota.

Hannes limpou a garganta após um silêncio prolongado. Forçou um sorriso contente no rosto.

— Vocês já comeram? Nós fizemos _kottu roti_ e tenho certeza de que sobrou bastante. — Eren sentiu a mão de Mikasa deslizar até a sua e apertá-la.

— Parece perfeito. — disse ela. Isso é o que ele quis dizer quando disse que as visitas dos _Paāvaena_ eram amargas. Era muito fácil escorregar e pensar no passado quando envolvidos por tanta familiaridade.

Hannes olhou para ele, e Eren odiava ver o toque de pesar em seus olhos que o sorriso não alcançava.

— É, eu gostaria de comer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lungi_ : tecido que fica amarrado na cintura, formando uma espécie de saia (que pode ser usado mais curto, até os joelhos, ou mais longo, até os pés). Usado principalmente na Índia e regiões vizinhas.  
> Ganja: maconha.  
> Folha de bétele: um tipo de folha alucinógena muito utilizada como droga no sul asiático.  
>  _Kottu roti_ : uma refeição de rua típica do Sri Lanka, preparada na chapa e feita de um pão fino e tostado (chamado pão roti), que é rasgado em pedaços e então misturado com vegetais, carne e ovos, juntamente com temperos aromáticos e molhos.
> 
> Traduções:  
>  _Eṅkaḷ mama_ : nosso tio.  
>  _Nandri_ : obrigado.  
>  _Amma_ : mãe.


	36. O Ataque à Cova de Dauper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

— Garoto, suba aqui. — Eren olhou para o soldado que o chamou, parado na beira do telhado acima de sua cabeça. Olhou novamente para o lado em que Levi havia desparecido momentos atrás, dissolvendo-se nas sombras entre as construções aglomeradas junto com os outros. Nem sequer lhe cedeu um olhar, de tão concentrado na operação. Eren sabia que estava sendo petulante, já que não havia nada para Levi dizer a ele; tinha suas ordens e não precisava de babá. Suspirando, puxou seu próprio capuz para cobrir a cabeça e se juntar ao outro soldado.

A vila estava escura a esta hora da madrugada. Não era como Shiganshina ou outros distritos que margeavam a _Masjid_ , onde você podia ver toda a área se iluminar como uma galáxia embaixo de você se estivesse no alto. Dauper só tinha a luz da lua e uma lanterna ou outra para iluminar suas vielas agrupadas; aqueles que saíam a essa hora já precisavam conhecer seu destino, _especialmente_ no escuro. A estrutura mais clara era a torre no centro dos prédios menores, raios de luz laranja opaca saindo pelas rachaduras nas paredes e madeiras como lava. Todos sabiam agora que essa era a famigerada Cova de Dauper.

Eren se assustou ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro, e se virou para ver que Mike havia se juntado a ele, silencioso como sempre.

— Você não deveria estar com o resto? — perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça na direção aonde a maioria das Tropas desapareceram para assumir suas posições esperando o ataque.

— Levi me pediu para dar uma olhada em você. — Eren arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiada, mas a expressão de Mike não dizia nada, seu olhar focado em algo ao longe.

— Por quê? Tudo que farei será ficar aqui sentado assistindo aos outros fazerem a parte divertida. — resmungou. Que tolice ele poderia fazer? Não estava nem perto o bastante para ter uma boa visão da ação, ele seria sortudo se ouvisse um grito daqui.

— Acho que ele queria que eu me certificasse de que _você_ sabe disso. — Eren bufou e se agachou na beira do telhado, cruzando os braços sobre os joelhos e encarando as construções abaixo.

— Você trouxe suas facas? — Eren olhou para cima surpreso.

— Capitão Levi disse que eu não precisaria de nada exceto roupas escuras e botas firmes.

Mike o avaliou com uma expressão ilegível.

— Isso não responde à minha pergunta.

Eren hesitou, então lentamente estendeu a mão para apalpar as duas lâminas escondidas debaixo do pano de seu manto. Ele observou o oficial superior atentamente, e se surpreendeu quando ele sorriu.

— Você não está encrencado; só um tolo viria a um lugar como esse desarmado. É bom usar sua cabeça para julgar uma situação. Levi aprovaria também, mesmo que nunca dissesse.

— Você acha que eu terei que usá-las? — perguntou Eren, esperançoso. O sorriso de Mike transformou-se numa expressão severa.

— Não, você fique aí, entendeu? — Ele não esperou por uma confirmação. Eren viu o soldado alto pular da beira do telhado e se balançar noite adentro, o manto escuro sacudindo às suas costas. Ele suspirou e se sentou novamente.

Que saco.

 

 

 

Eles devem ter ficado ali por uma boa meia hora quando Eren ouviu uma comoção à sua direita. Um punhado de soldados que estavam de vigia como ele se reuniram em um telhado um pouco distante dali, amontoados e com as cabeças baixas, discutindo. Olhavam de vez em quando na direção da Cova e apontavam em outras direções como se estivessem dando instruções. Ele não vira ou ouvira nada digno de nota o tempo inteiro, então, vencido pela curiosidade, Eren abandonou seu posto e foi investigar.

— O que está havendo? — Ele reconheceu um dos homens que sabia se chamar Layth, então direcionou a pergunta a ele. Layth balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

— Eles entraram e tudo correu conforme o plano, porém havia uma saída nos fundos que não fora contabilizada nos relatórios, então obviamente ninguém a estava cobrindo.

— Alguns escaparam? — Foi um homem diferente que respondeu, mais velho, careca e com uma cicatriz feia descendo pelo lado esquerdo de seu rosto e torcendo seu lábio em um sorriso sinistro.

— Só uma meia dúzia, e eles se espalham rápido como ratos no esgoto. Soubemos que uns dois deles vieram para esse lado, então tentaremos caçá-los. — Eren animou-se com isso.

— Vocês precisam de uma mão? — Layth sorriu, mas Eren sabia que era o tipo de sorriso que precedia um "não".

— Obrigado, Eren, mas cinco já é suficiente. Além disso, você ainda é um treineiro. — A expressão de Eren desmoronou, e Layth se esforçou para compensar. — Mas alguém precisa ficar aqui e ficar de olho nas coisas! Você ficará bem ocupado com todos os postos extras; acha que pode fazer isso? — Eren forçou um sorriso.

— Sim, obrigado. Boa sorte.

Os homens assentiram antes de partir, e assistiu a ambos desaparecerem também noite adentro, deixando-o sozinho mais uma vez. Eren olhou ao redor; as ruas estavam paradas e vazias, e as casas, escuras. Tirando o ruído distante e abafado da Cova, não havia nenhum outro som além do zurro de mulas e mugido de gados. Ele caminhou até a beira do telhado e se sentou, puxando o manto pequeno demais em volta de seus ombros e encarando tristemente a direção da Cova. Grande trabalho de campo.

Ele estava raspando a lama dos sulcos das solas de suas botas com um prego enferrujado quando ouviu o som de pés se arrastando abaixo. O instinto de seus assaltos nas madrugadas de Shiganshina o fizeram se lançar para trás da beirada do telhado, fora de vista, mas então se lembrou que estava em Dauper agora. A questão era que esta era a primeira vez que ele ouvira alguém nas vielas a madrugada toda. As pessoas aqui se retiravam às suas casas assim que o sol se punha, ao contrário da agitação sem hora para dormir na área de prostituição por onde ele geralmente andava. Em silêncio, ele avançou abaixado e espiou a rua abaixo. Poderiam ser os outros vigias retornando, poderia não ser nada, mas ora, não é como se ele tivesse alguma coisa para fazer _além_ de se manter vigiando.

O homem que ele viu escapulindo logo abaixo dele era a definição de rudimentar. Tinha as costas pressionadas firmemente contra a parede do prédio no qual Eren se encontrava, olhando furtivamente para os dois lados do beco como se estivesse esperando para ser atingido. Tentou se manter escondido na leve sombra que aquele telhado sobressalente fornecia, mas sua barriga de cerveja protuberante não o permitia ser muito sorrateiro. Vestia uma camiseta gasta que devia ter sido branca em dias melhores, e sobre ela uma jaqueta de veludo desbotada que fora remendada com fragmentos de panos nos cotovelos e ombros. A vestimenta típica dos frequentadores da Cova. Eren se lembrava muito bem; apostadores desonestos e problemáticos que se divertiam ao assistir à violência. A jaqueta era feia e velha, mas ainda era melhor do que o que a maioria das pessoas aqui conseguia pagar e era o mais próximo de uma demonstração de status, e francamente, o maior sinal de quem o homem era. Eren discerniu o formato intrigante de um cassetete agarrado ao cinto do homem em seu quadril esquerdo e aquilo confirmou suas suspeitas de que não era um morador da vila saindo para resolver alguma incumbência de madrugada. Ele era um dos fugitivos.

Eren se sentou de novo e deliberou. Não havia ninguém por perto; todas as sentinelas mais próximas de sua posição se foram na procura dos fugitivos e ele seria um tolo se deixasse esse homem para encontrar reforços. Ele não tinha equipamento e nem instruções. Duvidava que Levi teria considerado seu confronto com tal situação. Ele sabia que o oficial lhe diria para ficar ali e não se intrometer; sabia que, não importava as disparidades que tinha com o outro, não deveria deixar seu posto. _Estritamente observar_ , Levi colocara em sua cabeça, e ele havia ficado irritado na hora por parecer que precisaria ser relembrando constantemente. Eren fez uma careta e olhou para baixo de novo. O homem ainda estava lá, mas estava se movendo para a frente lentamente, as gotas de suor nervoso revestindo sua testa visíveis na luz da lua.

Bem, ele tinha que fazer _alguma coisa_ ; aquilo era exatamente o objetivo do trabalho de vigia! Ele não tinha DMT, espadas, ou mesmo autoridade, mas o homem não sabia disso. Como as Tropas costumavam fazer isso? Uma advertência verbal?

— Ei, você aí! — Havia uma chance de o homem se render no mesmo instante. Ele certamente havia considerado a possibilidade de as Tropas possuírem sentinelas posicionadas por toda a parte e que estava fadado a ir ao encontro de uma mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele ainda não havia visto Eren, então se pudesse explorar a ideia de que tinha reforços, talvez o homem pudesse apenas se render sem protestar... — Somos as Tropas de Exploração. Você está cercado; ponha suas armas no chão e coloque as mãos acima da...

No primeiro som da voz de Eren, o homem paralisou como um veado sob o olhar de um caçador. Ele rodopiou no lugar, procurando nos telhados pela voz sem corpo, e quando falhou em encontrar um oponente para se engajar, caiu em seu segundo instinto: fugir.

Eren nem conseguiu terminar sua frase antes que o homem disparasse pela rua estreita. Ficou parado por um momento, atordoado. Que idiota; se houvesse reforços, havia uma boa chance de ele ter recebido uma flechada na perna por tentar fugir. A questão era que agora Eren encarava o fato de que seu alvo, que antes estava bem visível, estava agora desaparecendo de vista. _Merda_.

Ele não pensou, apenas correu.

Era igualzinho fazer um assalto; esperando a noite toda por um alvo desavisado, e então a emoção da escapada quando a PM começava a persegui-los. Olhos viajando pelo percurso de obstáculos de telhados desnivelados que se estendia à sua frente, saltando por cima de chaminés e lutando por algo para se agarrar quando telhas soltas cediam sob seus pés. Antes de conseguirem os equipamentos também dependiam de suas próprias habilidades sem a rede de segurança dos cabos para não escorregarem ou encontrarem o fim da linha.

Eren podia ver seu alvo claramente abaixo dele; estavam correndo em paralelo, ele no telhado e o homem no chão. Suas botas pesadas retumbavam alto no metal fino e barro rachado. Ele não estava acostumado com aquilo. Estava acostumado com o silêncio completo, salvo pelo zumbido do DMT e o som de sua própria respiração ofegante. Não havia dúvida de que o homem já havia percebido que ele estava sozinho a essa altura; seus passos solitários eram uma evidência suficiente.

O homem fez uma curva fechada à esquerda e as botas de Eren derraparam enquanto ele lutava contra o impulso de segui-lo. Usou sua mão para se estabilizar nas telhas, e uma ponta afiada atingiu sua mão, rasgando a pele. Ele ignorou a dor e pulou para o outro lado. As ruas eram estreitas, mas fazer um salto daquele bem sucedido e sem pegar impulso seria quase impossível. Os dedos de Eren cavaram na beira do telhado e seu corpo se chocou pesadamente contra a parede oposta. Ele grunhiu com dor, sentindo os tijolos ásperos ralarem o lado de seu rosto e a ferida aberta em sua palma abrir ainda mais com a força de se segurar. Sentiu o calor do sangue correr por seus dedos e gotejar para seus pulsos. Cerrando os dentes, ele se levantou, com as botas patinando enquanto fazia seu caminho para cima do telhado e se acalmava com um gemido. Limpou a areia e sangue de suas calças antes de partir novamente, seguindo o som da respiração ofegante e da passada de seu alvo.

O fugitivo era bem rápido para um cara tão grande, e o fato de ele estar tão claramente familiarizado com as ruas não ajudava. Eren estava em desvantagem; estava em território desconhecido e isso fazia a perseguição dez vezes mais difícil, já que ele não podia formular adiantadamente o melhor percurso. Pela segunda vez, ele pisou em um telhado de palha e sua respiração deu uma golfada quando a cobertura cedeu. Ele só conseguiu lutar para se endireitar de novo e continuar por pouco, deixando um eco de gritos assustados para trás.

Ele não conhecia a área muito bem, mas pela posição da montanha e da floresta, ele podia perceber agora que o fugitivo estava voltando pelo caminho por onde vieram. Eren franziu o cenho em confusão e apertou os olhos para a distância. Por que ele faria isso? Podia até discernir as silhuetas dos outros soldados mais à frente, certamente o homem sabia que estava correndo direto para a briga voltando por esse caminho? Mas o fugitivo não estava afrouxando, na verdade, parecia ter um objetivo em mente. Antes, ele desviava e tecia pelos becos numa tentativa desesperada de deixar Eren perdido no labirinto de curvas e desvios desconhecidos, mas agora estava correndo direto, olhos para a frente. Ele tinha um objetivo. Eren xingou. Só conhecia a área superficialmente de quando costumava lutar na Cova, então ele não tinha sequer como adivinhar aonde o homem estava se dirigindo, muito menos pensar em formas de possivelmente interceptá-lo para prendê-lo.

Eren podia ouvir os outros soldados agora, estavam perto. Podia reconhecer suas conversas aos gritos nos telhados entre os postos.

— Ainda falta um!

— Você o viu? Ele estava com os outros?

— Não! Ninguém o viu desde então.

— Onde está Eren? — Aquele era Layth. Eren reconheceu sua voz mesmo não conseguindo vê-lo na escuridão.

— Estou aqui! — gritou em resposta, e até manejou um aceno. Meia dúzia de homens se viraram para ele. — Não posso parar, estou seguindo o sexto! — Ele apontou para onde o homem em questão estava correndo adiante.

— O quê?!

Ele sorriu enquanto saltava de um telhado para outro, sentindo o vento apanhar seu manto e levantá-lo às suas costas como uma capa. Se tivesse seu equipamento, pareceria exatamente como um soldado das Tropas agora. Quem dera seu eu mais jovem pudesse vê-lo agora. Estavam nesse momento próximos da margem da vila e as casas eram mais espalhadas umas das outras, mas ele apreciou o novo desafio. Era uma boa sensação planar no ar, como o pulo da Catapulta; voando completamente livre tendo apenas o vento entre você e o chão abaixo.

Eren pousou duramente com um gemido e rolou para absorver o impacto. Podia ouvir os outros soldados gritando às suas costas, mas ele não parou para verificar se estavam perseguindo antes de correr novamente. Ele chegou à outra beira do telhado e olhou, esperando ver o fugitivo aparecer bem a tempo abaixo dele, mas isso não aconteceu. Eren hesitou, e o sorriso desapareceu de sua face. Aonde ele foi? Estava bem aqui!

Seguindo a beira do telhado, Eren andou pelo mesmo caminho por onde viera, procurando pela rua abaixo por qualquer sinal de seu fugitivo, mas ele não viu nenhum. Os gritos dos soldados estavam se aproximando agora, mas Eren não prestou atenção; Levi o repreenderia com certeza por iniciar a perseguição, mas se ele ao menos pegasse o cara, poderia usar isso em sua defesa. Ele quase o pegara! Não iria voltar de mãos vazias para Levi.

Então, ele viu. A entrada abandonada na margem do bosque, tão separada da vila que ele poderia ter deixado passar completamente. Parecia a entrada de uma mina, construída em um morro com as raízes nodosas das árvores altas se espalhando pela estrutura da entrada como uma cortina misteriosa. Ele se lembrou agora, os locais chamavam aquilo de Catacumbas e advertiam suas crianças para ficar longe de lá com histórias de bandidos degoladores, assassinos e sequestradores que fizeram de lá seu covil. Lembrava-se de como ficara cauteloso na primeira vez que as vira todos aqueles anos atrás, quando costumava explorar os cantos mais obscuros de Dauper com Reiner, Annie e Berthold entre suas lutas programadas. Ele sabia que era onde seu fugitivo tinha entrado numa última tentativa de abalá-lo, provavelmente pensando que ninguém em sã consciência ousaria persegui-lo _naquela_ toca de coelho em particular.

O sorriso de Eren retornou. Bem, era uma sorte que os jovens Titãs não deixaram que velhas histórias de donas de casa os espantasse de uma boa aventura. Fazia quase meia década da última vez em que ele estivera nas Catacumbas, mas Eren estava disposto a apostar que ainda se lembrava muito bem delas.

— Eren, não ouse...! — Ouviu um dos soldados mais próximos gritar atrás dele, mas de novo, ignorou-os. Já estava se dirigindo à entrada do túnel e, quando retornasse, seria com o sexto fugitivo como prisioneiro.

E então ele mostraria a Levi. Faria o mais velho ver.

*******************

Levi se desvencilhou de seu manto, fazendo uma careta quando o vestuário coberto de sujeira atingiu o chão. Fedia a suor, tabaco, sangue e mijo. Estava tentado a abandoná-lo ao invés de tentar lavá-lo em casa, mas, de má vontade, abaixou-se para pegá-lo novamente. Ele deu seu reserva para Eren e não esperava tê-lo de volta a esse ponto, afinal.

— Estou indo. — disse Levi. Mike levantou uma mão para indicar que tinha ouvido e estava tudo bem. O prédio estava seguro e todos lá dentro, controlados, então seu trabalho estava mais ou menos feito agora. Ele queria tomar um pouco de ar fresco antes de continuar com a remoção e tratamento dos presos.

A madrugada fria trazia uma sensação agradável em sua pele. Esticou seus braços e rotacionou os ombros, sentindo o vento da floresta secar seu suor e limpar sua mente. Os prisioneiros estavam sendo colocados em carroças à espera e alguns dos moradores saíram para observar em silêncio das portas de suas casas. Ele reconheceu a velha senhora da casa de chá onde ele ficou de vigia com Eren e, quando fez contato visual com ela, a senhora se virou e deslizou novamente para dentro de sua casa.

Gunther e Erd acenaram com a cabeça para ele quando passou, e então acenou na vaga direção da mata para mostrar onde estaria caso precisassem dele. Ele deveria também dar uma olhada em Eren; o rapaz provavelmente estava indo à loucura, sentado como reserva e esperando por notícias. Estaria louco para ouvir como tudo ocorrera, e talvez parasse com essa estranha atitude formal quando se empolgasse com a história. Tinha se transformado até num jogo para Levi tentar pegar algum deslize do garoto em sua atuação, mas era mais difícil do que pensava. O filho da mãe estava determinado a provar seu ponto mesmo que Levi não tivesse ideia de qual era. Deixou seus cabos voarem e o puxarem no ar, o chão se afastando abaixo dele. Dauper ficava mais na periferia de Trost, então havia menos construções na área e ele podia ver boa parte da floresta e a beira das montanhas sem estruturas altas e aglomeradas tampando a visão. O ar era mais limpo e não fedia tanto a lixo, sujeira e fezes de boi. Levi inalou profundamente enquanto se dirigia à margem da vila onde Eren deveria estar. Ele estava de bom humor hoje; tirando alguns gatos pingados que fugiram, tudo correu tranquilamente. Talvez ele até presenteasse o jovem com um lanche no mercado no caminho de volta. Gostaria de ver como Eren tentaria manter seu pequeno papel com oferta de boa comida. Conhecendo-o, ele só ficaria irritado e apertaria os olhos para Levi desconfiadamente, como sempre fazia quando tentava descobrir suas motivações.

Levi podia enxergar as sentinelas alinhadas uma ao lado da outra, olhando para o lado oposto dele e da Cova. Pareciam estar olhando para dentro da mata, provavelmente tirando um momento para relaxar agora que tudo estava controlado. Procurou entre eles pela figura usando um manto mal ajustado, mas não conseguiu discernir desta distância.

— Vocês pegaram os fugitivos? — Ele podia jurar que metade deles pulara ao ouvir sua voz atrás deles. Eles se embaralharam, e Levi franziu as sobrancelhas para seus olhares acautelados. Nenhum deles fez contato visual com ele. — Assumo que isso é um não, então?

O mais velho do grupo olhou para cima pacificamente. Seu rosto era desfigurado por uma cicatriz brutal que fixava sua expressão em um olhar malicioso permanente, e a postura experimental parecia estrangeira em uma figura tão imponente.

— Quase, Senhor. Pegamos cinco dos seis. — Bem, então estava tudo certo. Ele não sabia por que estavam desconfortáveis como se esperassem por uma sova. Ele não ficou muito preocupado quando soube que alguns escaparam; eles prenderam a pior parte do todo, então uns poucos que escapassem não seriam nada de mais numa perspectiva global. Um a menos era praticamente insignificante.

Ele estava acabando de considerar liberá-los de sua angústia e parabenizá-los por um trabalho bem feito quando percebeu que havia um rosto faltando entre o grupo.

— Onde está Eren? — perguntou. O homem visivelmente estremeceu como se tivesse acabado de açoitar um chicote ao invés de ter feito uma simples pergunta, e Levi percebeu então que era por isso que estavam nervosos o tempo inteiro. Ele sentiu uma tensão desagradável no estômago, e recompôs sua expressão numa impassibilidade cautelosa. Repetiu a questão, desta vez com a voz dura em um tom de comando. — Onde está Eren?

Em silêncio, a parede de homens se partiu em sua frente, cabeças baixas e mãos nas costas. Levi deu um passo à frente para finalmente ver o que eles estavam olhando quando se aproximara. Encarou os homens enquanto passava, esperando algum deles se manifestar e explicar, mas nenhum parecia prestes a fazê-lo.

Chegou à beira do telhado e olhou para baixo, no início confuso sobre o que deveria supostamente estar vendo, mas então enxergou a entrada das Catacumbas e seus ombros ficaram tensos instantaneamente com a compreensão. Ele não precisava perguntar, já sabia. Mesmo assim, virou-se devagar e, com uma voz tão enganosamente calma que fez os soldados diante dele enrijecerem de medo, repetiu a pergunta uma vez mais. Como se esperasse que, dessa vez, eles tivessem revisado uma resposta melhor.

— _Onde_ — Encarou cada um deles com um olhar que os fizeram querer evitar contato visual, mas não ousando arriscar tamanho desrespeito. — _... Eren está?_

— Nas Catacumbas, Senhor. — falou um jovem, com a voz trêmula. Ele olhou para cima timidamente, e pareceu se acovardar ao encontrar o olhar de Levi. — Nós tentamos impedi-lo, mas ele foi atrás do sexto fugitivo sozinho.

Levi fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo o ar da montanha, sentindo-o encher seus pulmões antes de soltá-lo novamente num exalar lento e meditativo.

— Bom, Deus tenha misericórdia.

Porque, se ele conseguir voltar para a superfície, eu o farei desejar que nunca tivesse conseguido.


	37. As Catacumbas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Centenas de anos atrás, onde a cidade de Trost agora se encontrava, havia apenas uma única montanha rodeada de dunas de areia dourada se estendendo por quilômetros. Mas não que a região fosse inabitada. Muito antes dos gigantes obeliscos, muralhas e os telhados abobadados e cintilantes da _Masjid_ e do Palácio serem construídos, Trost - ou o nome que tinha na época - fora muito mais... _Subterrânea_.

O pai de Eren foi um estudioso. Tinha uma mente afiada com sede de conhecimento de qualquer tipo, e ele sempre parecia saber pelo menos um pouco sobre tudo. Contara a Eren tudo sobre os habitantes das dunas daquele tempo, teorizava que eles provavelmente eram ex-nômades que finalmente se estabeleceram no pedaço de terra convenientemente à beira-mar com solos ricos em minerais e sem vizinhos agressivos por quilômetros. Cabanas provavelmente foram suficientes como solução temporária, mas quando a população cresceu e se tornou cada vez mais evidente que o estabelecimento seria algo permanente, outras soluções precisaram ser consideradas e, para escaparem do sol ardente e tempestades de areia violentas, os primeiros colonizadores se enterraram fundo e então O Submundo foi criado.

O Submundo era uma cidade própria; uma expansão urbana completamente subterrânea que se espalhava por quilômetros e facilmente serviu de lar para centenas de milhares em seu auge. Entretanto, logo Trost nasceu. À medida que a cidade populosa começou a florescer na superfície e as grandes muralhas foram levantadas para proteger contra tempestades de areia e intrusos, as pessoas se atraíram pelo céu aberto mais uma vez e lentamente os moradores das dunas começaram a sair e iniciar comércios embaixo do sol. Todo o processo levou vários séculos, é claro, e não fazia muito tempo que as pessoas haviam vivido aqui embaixo. Os mais pobres saíram por último, contou-lhe seu pai, obviamente eles eram a última prioridade e estavam relutantes em desistir de suas casas e famílias só por uma chance no lado de cima. Mas à medida que bandidos, ladrões e todo tipo de criminosos prosperavam lá embaixo, eventualmente eles foram forçados a sair como ratos das tripas de um navio afundando.

O que uma vez fora a marca mais notável da cidade, gradualmente se perdeu no tempo como uma relíquia antiga. Ninguém mais descia até o Submundo hoje em dia; bem, ao menos não por uma boa razão. A palavra se tornou sinônimo de crime, negócios obscuros e más notícias. As pessoas de Dauper nomearam sua porção de Catacumbas; não por causa de alguma relação com uma cripta antiga e subterrânea, mas sim porque aqueles que se aventuravam aqui não voltavam mais. Bem, a maioria. Eren e os Titãs eram prova viva de que aquele não era sempre o caso.

O ar estava coberto com o cheiro inebriante de barro e terra úmida rica em minerais. Estava escuro; sem as milhões de lanternas que um dia haviam banhado cada rua em luz do sol artificial, a cidade subterrânea mergulhou em uma noite permanente. Ainda havia algumas lanternas acesas - o único sinal de que ainda existiam pessoas por aqui - mas eram poucas e afastadas umas das outras. O teto da caverna acima não estava nem visível, com as paredes de terra curvas e rachadas que se abobadavam em volta das construções desaparecendo na escuridão do teto que era muito mais profunda do que os olhos humanos podiam enxergar. O ar estava completamente parado e mofado como um mausoléu negligenciado selado e cheio de ar antigo e imperturbável. Não havia vento aqui embaixo, embora Eren pudesse ainda ouvir seu eco atrás dele aonde assobiava pela estreita passagem da entrada. Ele se endireitou rapidamente de onde havia derrapado pelo túnel de entrada depois de ter tropeçado na madeira apodrecida da escadaria abandonada, tirando o pó de suas calças cobertas de lama e flexionando os dedos de sua mão ferida. Podia sentir onde a areia e o cascalho tinham incrustado no corte, grudando no sangue coagulado em uma casca dura e granulada e se enfiando na pele esfarrapada. Doía, e seu rosto doía onde ele havia ralado, e também raspara o joelho na queda, mas não tinha tempo para fazer um inventário de suas feridas porque conseguia ouvir à sua direita os passos de seu fugitivo se esvaindo. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perdê-lo nas ruas labirínticas.

As construções eram todas muito parecidas aqui; todas feitas do mesmo barro marrom-avermelhado com formatos planos e quadrangulares que eram quase indistinguíveis de seus vizinhos. Não havia mostras de status aqui, embora isso tornasse a navegação um tanto complicada. Não havia becos ou brechas entre as casas, ou mesmo espaço para um jardim; isso era um luxo que não podia ser conseguido com um espaço tão pequeno para se trabalhar. As ruas eram estreitas, pequenas demais até para uma carroça de bois, com estruturas idênticas espelhadas em cada lado e encarando a rua vizinha com janelas vazias e escuras e cortinas esfarrapadas que nem sequer tinham uma brisa para tremular. Era uma cidade fantasma.

Seu fugitivo estava diminuindo o passo agora. A falta de vielas entre as casas felizmente significava menos aberturas para desviar e desaparecer também. Eren podia ver como ele estava olhando ao redor desesperadamente enquanto corria aos tropeções na rua escura. Não era um frequentador daqui, claramente, porque, ao contrário da superfície, seus movimentos eram inseguros e perdidos. Eren virou o manto do avesso enquanto avançava; mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse encontrado com ninguém, aquilo não significava que eles não podiam enxergá-lo, e ele duvidava que alguma coisa aqui fosse menos bem vinda do que o chamativo verde do uniforme das Tropas de Exploração.

O fugitivo de repente fez uma curva fechada à esquerda direto pela porta aberta de uma casa abandonada. Estava escuro, e Eren hesitou por um momento antes de seguir. Ele desembainhou suas adagas e olhou de soslaio para as sombras. A maioria das portas das casas estavam fechadas, mas essa não. Ele podia apenas imaginar que pessoas estiveram aqui recentemente, então ainda havia a possibilidade de que houvesse outros por perto. E agora ele havia encurralado seu alvo - que sabia estar armado - então precisaria proceder com cautela. Presas encurraladas são as que lutam mais ferozmente.

Ele entrou na casa com passos quietos e cuidadosos. Sua silhueta ficaria desenhada na porta, o que o faria um alvo fácil, então, assim que entrou, ele rapidamente desviou para a direita e fechou a porta com força às suas costas, acabando com a única saída. Agora ele tinha uma pequena vantagem; se seu fugitivo quisesse escapar, teria que passar por ele primeiro.

Eren lentamente se posicionou no canto do aposento e pressionou suas costas na parede a fim de ter uma boa visão do espaço à sua frente. Estava ofegando levemente da perseguição, mas tirando isso, manteve-se imóvel e esperou que o outro fizesse o primeiro movimento. À medida que seus olhos se ajustaram à escuridão, podia ver que estava em uma pequena cozinha; o recinto estava completamente esvaziado depois que os habitantes originais levaram consigo tudo o que podiam carregar ao se mudarem, bem como gerações de ladrões saqueando as casas desertas por qualquer coisa de valor que pudessem vender. Uma cadeira quebrada estava jogada no canto, suas pernas quebradas e estilhaçadas, e louça despedaçada se espalhava pelo banco. Eren notou uma única lanterna descansando, aparentemente intocada, em cima de uma pequena mesa de madeira. Perguntou-se se estava quente. Mesmo que estivesse quebrada, não era comum que saqueadores deixassem para trás algo que tivesse o potencial de ser consertado. No mínimo deveria estar destruído irreparavelmente agora. Quem quer que tenha a deixado ali voltaria para reavê-la, e Eren queria estar bem longe quando isso acontecesse.

O som de algo se mexendo atraiu seus olhos para o outro lado da sala. Ele viu a silhueta do homem pressionada no canto oposto, que então enrijeceu, percebendo que acabara de se entregar. Eren agarrou suas adagas com mais força.

— Bem, um de nós terá que se mover primeiro.

Sua voz, apesar de não passar de um murmúrio, soou alta ecoada no silêncio do recinto. A sombra oposta a ele não respondeu. Quem agisse primeiro estaria em desvantagem; com o espaço da cozinha entre eles, o outro teria bastante tempo para contra-atacar. Seus olhos haviam se ajustado às trevas agora, e ele podia ver a forma do cassetete agarrado firmemente na mão de seu alvo. Isso lhe deu uma ideia.

Ele moveu sua mão direita um pouco afastada de seu lado de forma que soubesse que a silhueta de sua adaga poderia ser vista claramente pelo outro. Era uma faca pequena, mas tinha o cabo pesado e a lâmina larga. Não era adequada para ser atirada com precisão, mas com sorte o fugitivo não sabia disso.

Eren foi para a frente lentamente, testando cada passo enquanto seus olhos atentamente localizavam quaisquer movimentos do outro. Ele viu o homem recuar, o cassetete crispando quando ele ajustou a pega. Eren manteve a mão esquerda perto de sua frente, a outra adaga invisível nas dobras cobertas de sombra de seu manto. Sua mão ferida latejava, mas era mais fácil ignorar a dor irritante em uma situação como esta. O ar estava imóvel, tão mortalmente imóvel, e cada respiração parecia desagradável e intrusiva. Ele não gostava de lutar em locais tão fechados, especialmente quando tudo o que tinha eram suas facas e nenhuma rota de fuga livre. Não que ele tivesse muito espaço livre quando se metia em brigas nos becos, mas sempre tinha seu DMT ou no mínimo uma viela para fugir se fosse preciso. A cozinha minúscula parecia claustrofóbica e sufocante em comparação, e a escuridão não ajudava.

Ele levantou a mão lentamente, segurando a adaga pela lâmina como faria com uma faca de atirar, e lentamente a trouxe para cima do ombro. Sabia que o alvo estava seguindo seus movimentos, sabia que sua mente estava correndo sobre como reagir de acordo, então ele não teria visto a mão esquerda de Eren cair ao seu lado quase casualmente.

O homem rugiu e se atirou para a frente, o cassetete levantado para golpear exatamente como Eren antecipara; um touro encurralado vai sempre atacar. Ele sacudiu para trás seu porrete com as duas mãos, visando a mão direita de Eren e deixando seu lado direito completamente aberto. A mão esquerda de Eren moveu-se rapidamente para a frente com a oportunidade, atirando a faca direto de forma dissimulada como Mike o ensinara nem duas semanas atrás. Era bem simples e até chato dados os truques mais notórios dos quais ele era fã, mas neste momento ele estava longe de reclamar; a arma que ele tinha, embora longe de ser ideal para jogar, era provavelmente mais adequada para este movimento. A jogada lenta dependia do impulso de uma faca mais pesada para carregar força e causar mais dano, e o desenho fino e delicado de uma faca balanceada sempre trazia a possibilidade de ser rebatida. Eren agradeceu às estrelas por suas adagas desajeitadas e pesadas dessa vez porque ele só vislumbrou o brilho de sua lâmina por um breve momento antes de ser enterrada na coxa de seu alvo.

O homem berrou, apertando sua perna ferida com uma mão enquanto caía e Eren se encolheu com o barulho. Ele esperava que ninguém estivesse por perto para ouvir. Evitaram encontrar alguém até então e ele realmente esperava continuar assim, embora em lugares como este, caso ouvissem um grito de dor, as pessoas tendiam a ignorar e fingir que não ouviram ao invés de investigar. Não era tão incomum guardar a curiosidade para si, e quem quer que estivesse gritando provavelmente merecia.

Alguma coisa bateu no lado de sua canela e Eren caiu, xingando. Definitivamente, foi o cassetete. Droga, ele devia ter previsto isso. Rolou assim que caiu, estremecendo quando a ação fez suas feridas gritarem. O homem agora tinha o porrete _e_ sua adaga. Claro, devia estar enterrada em algum lugar em sua perna, mas ainda assim era algo a se levar em conta.

Tirando vantagem de sua distração momentânea, o homem - ele realmente precisava de um nome para esse cara - visou um desajeitado, mas desesperado chute nele. Era um movimento amador com quase nenhuma força por causa do ângulo, mas infelizmente ele foi sortudo. A sola pesada da bota do pé esquerdo do sujeito bateu contra a garganta de Eren com força suficiente para fazê-lo engasgar e saltar os olhos. Seus dentes se curvaram com força enquanto xingava e estrelas explodiam em sua visão. A dor era insuportável e, porra, de todos os lugares para ser atingido, tinha que ser logo nesse! Eren se distanciou depressa, os instintos pelo menos intactos o suficiente para agir, mas ele ainda estava tentando se pôr de joelhos, passando a mão pelo pescoço cuidadosamente, quando sentiu o segundo golpe daquele maldito cassetete atingi-lo com força em seu ombro direito. Pontadas elétricas de dor passaram por seu braço e costas e ele gritou, caindo novamente no chão quando o membro cedeu. Merda. _Tinha que ser_ justamente seu braço bom.

Ainda era dez vezes pior porque a cozinha minúscula e abarrotada estava completamente escura. Isso só servia para amplificar seu pânico porque ele não conseguia _ver_ o que o outro estava fazendo ou mesmo onde ele estava exatamente, e o som de seus batimentos cardíacos pulsando em seus ouvidos não estava fazendo nenhum favor à sua audição. Ele sabia que o homem estava em algum lugar à sua direita, mais perto de sua perna do que do torso. Sua mente rapidamente relembrou suas lições com Mike. Todas as técnicas de combate intrincadas que o soldado veterano lhe ensinara cuidadosamente à perfeição, e toda aquela lição de manter uma cabeça fria e vazia porque " _ele era um lutador profissional e qualquer que fosse o oponente provavelmente não seria, então isso já era uma vantagem_." Então Eren pensou sobre Levi, que de alguma forma conseguira superar Mike mesmo assim. O que foi mesmo que Mike disse sobre ele?

" _Você joga sujo_ ".

Bem, tecnicamente ele não era profissional _ainda_. Ainda era das ruas, aprendera seus truques e macetes lá primeiro e você não conseguia muito mais sujo do que o chão manchado de sangue e mijo da Cova de Dauper. Os lábios de Eren se curvaram num sorriso vil. Bem, _alguém_ teria que superar Levi eventualmente, então por que não vencê-lo no próprio jogo? Eren podia jogar sujo o bastante para fazer aquela cara sem expressão daquele viciado em limpeza escorregar.

Ele bateu o pé num chute forte e, no momento em que o sentiu se conectar com o alvo, impulsionou-se para sua direita e na direção onde o outro homem deveria estar. Ele se atirou para baixo com os cotovelos primeiro para a grande sombra de seu oponente, visando baixo na articulação mais fraca de sua lombar e se jogando com todo o peso de seu corpo. Os cotovelos eram a parte mais dura de seu corpo; uma boa cotovelada no rosto pelo lutador mais fraco podia vencer um belo soco direto de direita a qualquer momento.

O homem caiu com um grito gorgolejante que soou mais animal do que humano. Eren se afastou, massageando seu braço direito latejante e tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto encarava o outro de cima.

— Que tal você baixar a bola e vir comigo agora? — tentou Eren entre respirações ofegantes, vendo a forma se contorcendo à sua frente.

— Eu vou te matar, porra. — rosnou o homem. Eren estava verdadeiramente impressionado; o cara tinha sido esfaqueado na perna, chutado com _força_ , e acabara de receber duas cotoveladas na região lombar com força suficiente para atirá-lo de cara no chão duro de terra. Tudo isso depois de uma boa corrida pela cidade.

— É, você não está exatamente em posição de... — Eren desviou de um golpe aleatório. Era fraco e abrangente, mas Eren não sabia se poderia aguentar mais algum impacto. — ... Fazer ameaças agora.

No próximo golpe, Eren agarrou o punho dele com sua mão direita e avançou, torcendo-o para trás e usando o peso de seu corpo para derrubar o homem, fixando-o no solo. O homem grunhiu e tentou resistir, mas Eren mudou de posição até que seu joelho estivesse contra a parte inferior da coxa do outro e aplicou pressão suficiente à ferida da faca para fazê-lo choramingar.

— Então tá legal. — disse ele, por entre dentes cerrados. — Você ficará bonzinho agora? Porque eu ainda tenho uma lâmina reserva e estou repleto de opções de onde enfiá-la.

Eren sentiu o exato momento em que o outro homem desistiu. Seu corpo pareceu ficar tenso por um momento como se estivesse considerando lutar, mas então ele se afundou bruscamente, soltando-se em sinal de derrota. Ele deu uma risadinha triste que era exatamente como o corpo dolorido inteiro de Eren se sentia.

— É. — Eren torceu rapidamente o braço que estava segurando só por via das dúvidas. — Foi o que pensei.

Ele não tinha nenhum meio de restringir o homem, já que não viera equipado com corda e muito menos algemas. Eren afrouxou sua contenção de forma experimental e, quando seu prisioneiro não fez nenhuma tentativa imediata de fuga, ele se pôs a retirar uma das botas do homem e desatá-la. O cadarço gasto e duro estava longe de ser ideal, mas era o melhor que ele conseguia pensar no momento.

Ele começou a enlaçar o cadarço esfiapado apertado no pulso do outro. Fizera isso muitas vezes antes - assaltos com os Titãs ensinaram algumas habilidades úteis - então os nós complexos eram simples de executar até mesmo no escuro. Com a língua pressionada a uma de suas bochechas, Eren sentiu a corda, movendo um dedo pelo meio para se certificar de que seguraria bem sem ser apertada demais a ponto de cortar a circulação da pele. Satisfeito com seu trabalho, estava prestes a levantar seu prisioneiro quando ele congelou de repente.

Será que tinha ouvido alguma coisa? Vislumbrara algo se movendo em sua visão periférica? Talvez tivesse sido outro sentido, mas Eren podia jurar que havia mais alguém no recinto. Mal ousando respirar, ele fechou os olhos e focou nos outros sentidos, ouvidos se apurando para pegar o ruído mais baixo de roupas raspando ou respiração abafada.

Ele nem precisava ter se incomodado com isso, porque, nem um instante depois, uma voz desconhecida flutuou na escuridão atrás dele.

— Parece que ele finalmente percebeu.


	38. O Rei dos Ladrões

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Eren nem se preocupou em tentar se virar. Seria perda de tempo e a escuridão nem permitiria uma visão clara de qualquer jeito. Só daria mais tempo para quem quer que estivesse atrás dele atacar enquanto ele estivesse no meio do movimento, e ele provavelmente estaria morto antes mesmo de ter uma chance de vislumbrá-lo.

Usando puramente seus instintos, Eren se atirou para a frente, fazendo uma pirueta por cima de seu prisioneiro e pousando com as pontas dos pés num agachamento rígido do outro lado. Estava encarando as sombras falantes agora e um pouco mais distante de seu alcance, com o prisioneiro entre ele e os outros. Não deixaria de usá-lo como um escudo se necessário, a esse ponto.

Ele não conseguia discernir muito bem as figuras à sua frente. Certamente havia mais de um, julgando pelo modo com que a massa negra se misturava em uma sombra indistinguível, mas ele não podia ver quantos eram os indivíduos. Como tantos escaparam de sua percepção? Desde quando estavam ali? Um raio de luz súbito o fez se encolher e recuar. Apertando os olhos contra o brilho que parecia como encarar o sol depois de estar há tanto tempo no escuro, Eren viu que alguém tinha acabado de acender a lamparina a óleo na mesa ao seu lado. Havia mais. Um choque de pânico preencheu seu peito, o coração batendo desesperadamente contra seu tórax. Estaria ele cercado?

Eren não achava que conseguiria falar mesmo se quisesse, sua língua estava deficiente e inútil na boca com o choque. Ele queria gritar perguntas e exigir respostas mas, mesmo se pudesse convocar sua voz, ela soaria provavelmente tremida e fraca no mínimo. Uma mão agarrava a adaga restante no mesmo punho cerrado que o apoiava no chão, e a outra agarrava a jaqueta desconjuntada de seu prisioneiro, enroscando-a bruscamente.

— Oh, ele é rápido. — As outras vozes murmuraram em acordo à observação. O olhar de Eren viajou à direção de onde a voz viera, mas ainda não conseguia diferenciar uma sombra da outra.

— A-ajudem-m... — Eren puxou seu cativo com força para mais perto, e em um segundo tinha um braço em volta do pescoço dele e sua mão com a adaga posicionada ameaçadoramente a um centímetro de seu olho. Sua voz se esgotou fracamente. Eren ainda tinha que se situar, mas algumas coisas já eram bem claras: não podia deixar quem quer que fossem essas pessoas saberem que ele estava com as Tropas. Aquilo seria o mesmo que pedir para morrer, e nesse momento seu pequeno prisioneiro era uma grande responsabilidade. Um grande peso morto não cooperativo que Eren não conseguiria arrastar se houvesse um combate, e que provavelmente diria qualquer coisa para fugir de Eren agora, mesmo que isso significasse se transferir para a custódia questionável das figuras obscuras do Submundo.

— Quem são vocês? — Eren estava grato por sua voz não ter tremido, na verdade ela saiu bem mais firme do que ele se sentia.

— E isso importa? — O Acendedor de Lanterna à sua esquerda respondeu. Eren sabia, pela voz, que ele estava sorrindo, e isso fez tudo ficar ainda mais assustador. Um homem diferente continuou, alguém à sua frente.

— Na verdade, deveríamos estar perguntando isso a você, já que foram vocês que tropeçaram indesejadamente em nossa casa. — Casa? _Essa_ casa caindo aos pedaços? Uma observação que Eren decidiu não dizer em voz alta.

— Eu não quis me intrometer, sinto muito. Estava atrás de outra pessoa. Estarei me retirando agora, então... — Deixou a frase no ar esperançosamente. Talvez, só talvez, esses caras estivessem no meio de alguma coisa e só quisessem que ele fosse embora. Quais eram as chances de isso acabar com um "ah, sem problemas, não faz mal. Obrigado e tchau"?

Ínfimas, aparentemente. Eren viu um movimento com o canto do olho direito quando uma das figuras se mexeu, e notou com desânimo que o movimento a posicionou discretamente na frente da porta de entrada fechada e da única rota de fuga. Se ele morresse aqui, Mikasa iria matá-lo.

— Não precisa ter pressa, garoto. Estou um pouco intrigado pelo motivo que pode ter trazido um rapaz como você até minha casa atrás de um homem duas vezes maior. — A voz que falou era áspera e grave, o som de rodas de uma carroça de madeira ressoando sobre estradas pedregosas. Um homem se aproximou até a pequena auréola de luz âmbar emitida pelo lampião, e Eren presumiu que fosse o que acabara de falar. Era alto e imponente, vestido inteiramente com roupas pretas e azul marinho que mal faziam ruído quando ele se mexia, e seus movimentos felinos contrastavam o quão velho parecia com uma furtividade que podia rivalizar com Levi. Sua cabeça e parte inferior do rosto estavam cobertos com um _tagelmust_ e olhos negros cintilavam na luz fraca, moldados por um mapa de rugas e linhas repuxadas que lembravam Eren do rosto de Hannes, que fora exposto ao brilho severo do sol por muitos anos. Uma notável cimitarra estava pendurada ao seu lado, a lâmina exposta reluzindo nas dobras de seu traje. Ele parecia com o rei dos ladrões das histórias que a mãe de Eren costumava contá-lo quando criança; com aquele tipo de aura, não havia dúvida de que ele fosse o líder.

O rei dos ladrões se apoiou na borda da mesa tão casualmente que eles poderiam estar se encontrando para bater papo e tomar chá se ele não soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Ele entrelaçou as mãos em seu colo e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, observando. Eren o observou de volta com a mesma intensidade, hiperatento sobre cada movimento que o homem fazia perto dele, o pulso acelerado de seu cativo contra seu antebraço e seu próprio coração martelando no peito.

Ele tinha esperança de entrar e sair das Catacumbas antes de Levi finalizar seu trabalho. Esperava que estivesse esperando com seu prisioneiro quando seu Capitão chegasse, e ele poderia mostrá-lo orgulhoso e Levi estaria com aquela cara de nada mas seus olhos estimariam Eren naquela demonstração silenciosa de aprovação que Eren começara a almejar mesquinhamente. Aquilo era improvável agora, ele já estava aqui há muito tempo. Levi não estaria feliz.

— Eu tenho que estar em casa logo para a ceia. — arriscou Eren, tentando colocar um tom de inocência em sua voz. Provavelmente não combinou muito, visto que eles acabaram de vê-lo derrubar um homem do tamanho de um touro sozinho, mas seu pânico genuíno ajudou sua voz a hesitar. Ele abaixou sua cabeça como um pedido de desculpas, um movimento que ele odiava por quão desprotegido o deixava, mas se respeito era necessário para mantê-lo ileso, ele aguentaria o formigamento ansioso na base de sua nuca exposta. — De verdade, sinto muitíssimo mesmo por invadir.

O rei dos ladrões riu de deboche. Eren não detectou nenhum desdém na voz, talvez divertimento. Isso era bom.

— Você não quer me contar _por que_ está aqui? Um garoto com uma casa e jantar para voltar não deveria estar perambulando em um lugar como as Catacumbas. E ainda perseguindo um homem.

Uma excelente pergunta.

Eren moveu os olhos pela coluna de homens alinhados em um semicírculo diante dele. Devia haver no mínimo meia dúzia, e isso apenas supondo que nenhum estivesse escondido onde ele não se atrevia a olhar.

— O que você quer de mim? — Talvez isso fosse por causa de dinheiro? Por que mais um bando de ladrões insistiria em detê-lo assim? Ele não tinha nada de valioso além das adagas e botas, ambos itens que ele gostaria de manter se quisesse sair daqui com seu prisioneiro.

Os olhos do rei dos ladrões estreitaram quase imperceptivelmente. Embora Eren não conseguisse discernir uma expressão inteira, parecia mais curioso do que irritado. Eren estava tentando seu melhor para evitar uma explicação direta, ao menos até ele ter uma mentira inventada, e este homem podia enxergar isso.

— Só responda à pergunta, garoto, então decidiremos se tem algo que vale a pena roubarmos e uma punição se houver necessidade. — Punição? Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram. Pelo quê? Ele nem havia _quebrado_ nada, aliás nem havia nada para quebrar! E com relação à invasão, fora um golpe de extremo azar tropeçar na possivelmente única construção habitada na rua, mas é certeza absoluta que ele não pisaria a cem metros daqui nunca mais se tivesse a chance.

— Ajudem-me, ele está com...! — Eren empurrou seu prisioneiro para longe de seu corpo só por tempo suficiente para lhe dar um golpe forte na parte de trás da cabeça. O homem fez um estranho coaxar antes de desmoronar no chão imundo com toda a graça de um saco de batatas. Não ter que segurá-lo deu a Eren um pouco de liberdade para se mexer como queria, mas esperava que o homem não ficasse desmaiado por muito tempo; sem chances de ele conseguir arrastar seu peso morto de volta à superfície. Por Deus, essa foi por pouco; sem dúvida ele quase fora revelado.

Olhou de volta para os bandidos, e eles o observaram com interesse.

— Você está com alguém? — perguntou o rei dos ladrões. Ele disse com muita casualidade, seu tom não mudara durante toda a conversa, mas Eren percebeu, pela forma como seus seguidores enrijeceram e o ar de repente ficou pesado de tensão, que a pergunta era carregada.

— Eu estou sozinho. Não sei o que ele estava prestes a dizer, mas não tenho dúvidas de que ele estava preparado para contar qualquer número de mentiras para escapar. — Ele precisava pensar, pensar como um Titã; se pegasse um estranho em seu território, o que estaria disposto a deixar passar?

— Ele matou meu irmão. — Ele não teve a intenção de dizer em voz alta, apenas considerar isso. Eren precisou se forçar a não fazer cara feia para sua própria impulsividade, em vez disso trocando sua expressão para uma de ardente determinação. A expressão, decidiu ele, de alguém atrás de vingança.

O rei dos ladrões não disse nada por um momento, ponderando a informação em sua cabeça. Observou Eren com olhos frios e a inabilidade de distinguir qualquer uma de suas expressões o deixava nervoso. Era como olhar para Levi, tentando descobrir seu humor só pelos olhos.

— Eu só quero fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez. Eu tenho uma família que precisa de mim agora mais do que nunca, por favor releve isso. — O prisioneiro de Eren começou a se mexer e os olhos de Eren se moveram rapidamente para baixo e então para cima de novo. _Só mais um pouco_...

— Por que ele matou seu irmão? — Eren queria xingar, mas mordeu a língua. _Por que diabos isso importa_? Ele sentia que o homem gostava de dominar a situação e bancar o juiz.

— Não pode ver pelas roupas dele? — Eren pinçou a jaqueta de veludo gasta com desdém. — Ele é um recrutador da Cova. Meu irmão foi um dos seus lutadores e se machucou em uma partida, mas ele se recusou a deixá-lo descansar e o mandou de novo e de novo. — Eren deixou sua voz pesada de emoção. Segurou a cabeça para esconder o rosto de vista, e deixou escapar uma fungada só por precaução. — Ele morreu na Cova. Não soube nem se foi por causa das feridas ou se ele se afogou no próprio sangue e vômito. Foi deixado lá até a noite acabar. — Isso não era baseado inteiramente em mentiras. Eren já vira coisas como essa acontecerem; a Cova podia ser imperdoável, mas muitas vezes era mais por causa do homem que te possuía do que o oponente. Se te mandassem voltar à Cova, não importa o quão quebrado e machucado você estivesse, você voltaria ao maldito lugar. Ele também não estava mentindo sobre esse homem ser um recrutador; o cassetete era a maior prova, era a arma preferida de tais homens. Não precisava de treino especial ou manha, um instrumento tão brusco e rude só precisava de um braço forte para empunhá-lo a fim de causar dano suficiente.

— Então, sua família é de Dauper?

— Sim. — mentiu Eren, fungando.

— Você luta bem. Assisti a coisa toda. Foi seu irmão que lhe ensinou?

— Sim. — Eren levantou a cabeça apenas o bastante para olhar de mansinho por entre a franja bagunçada. O rei dos ladrões estava assentindo pensativo. Ele acreditou.

— E o nome do seu irmão? — Eren hesitou, o nome de Armin instintivamente na ponta da língua.

— Levi. — disse ao invés, e quase se xingou. Estava longe de ser um nome comum nessas partes; ele só podia ter esperanças de que, visto que Dauper era tão longe do centro, aqueles homens não estariam tão familiarizados com as Tropas e o nome de seu Capitão quanto aqueles em Shiganshina, por exemplo.

O rei dos ladrões ficou em silêncio por um tempo um pouco longo demais e um medo gelado mergulhou no estômago de Eren. _Má mentira, má mentira, má mentira. Qual é, Eren, você sabe que não deve usar nomes de pessoas reais nas mentiras_!

— Levi? — O homem rolou o nome em sua boca como se estivesse provando seu sabor. De repente e de forma inexplicável, Eren sentiu como se tivesse traído seu capitão por ter dado seu nome. Sentiu como se o homem diante dele fosse um leão faminto, e ele acabara de se salvar ao oferecer um pedaço da roupa de Levi com o cheiro dele ao invés do seu. — Seu irmão... Ele é, por alguma chance, familiarizado com as Tropas? — _Merda_.

A risada de Eren foi quase nervosa, mas ele a disfarçou com um deboche irrisório. — As Tropas? Não, senhor, nós passamos bem longe dessa gente.

O rei dos ladrões assentiu devagar, mas seu olhar estava fixo em algum lugar além de Eren, envidraçado com pensamento.

— Levi é um nome curioso. — devaneou. Eren não respondeu. Já falara muito e resolveu manter a sua grande boca fechada a menos que não pudesse evitar. É isso o que acontece quando você fica muito confiante na habilidade de mentir, repreendeu-se.

O rei dos ladrões pareceu se lembrar de onde estava, e seus olhos negros se voltaram a  Eren, que estava assistindo-o com cautela. Ele supôs que seria o momento de seu veredito. Seu prisioneiro gemeu baixinho, o som de areia chiando contra pedra arranhando o ar imóvel enquanto ele se avivava. Eren agarrou sua jaqueta com mais força, pronto para puxá-lo com força e partir no mesmo instante, ou batê-lo novamente contra o chão duro se fosse preciso.

— Você pode ir. — Eren ficou boquiaberto, não estava preparado para ser dispensado tão rápido. O rei dos ladrões gesticulou para ele com a sacudida de uma mão ferida amarrada em panos pretos. — Duvido que você tenha algo de valor. Pode ir.

Eren assentiu vigorosamente, o maxilar tão cerrado de tensão que seus dentes doíam. Ele ergueu seu cativo até ficar de pé e apoiou seu peso com a lateral do próprio corpo. O homem grunhiu mais alto, a cabeça balançando flácida em seu pescoço grosso. Eren murmurou um rápido obrigado, mas não ousou ficar nem mais um segundo. Estava fora tão rápido quanto suas feridas e o peso extra de seu prisioneiro permitiam, mantendo a cabeça abaixada e os olhos para a frente. Seus passos tropeçavam e derrapavam com exaustão, mas nunca falhavam. Puro medo e instinto de autopreservação o dirigiram para fora das Catacumbas sem olhar para trás. Ele não respirou com facilidade até que o túnel para a superfície estivesse à sua frente e ele pudesse ver os raios de sol do amanhecer se infiltrando como uma graça salvadora. Mesmo então ele sabia que ainda não estava a salvo. Levi estaria lá em cima esperando por ele, um pensamento que quase o fizera ponderar se virar e voltar para o Submundo. Eren respirou fundo, acalmando-se.

Saindo da panela e indo direto para o fogo.


	39. A Ira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

Eren mal tinha se endireitado quando duas mãos agarraram a frente de sua camisa e o empurraram com força contra a estrutura de madeira deteriorada da entrada das Catacumbas. A borda da viga bateu dolorosamente contra sua espinha e sua cabeça rebateu com a força. Estrelas explodiram em sua visão enquanto suas pernas oscilaram e ameaçaram ceder embaixo dele, e soltou seu prisioneiro enquanto gritava e arranhava os punhos que apertavam sua camisa, a força contundente segurando-o no lugar sem dificuldade.

Eren abriu uma fresta dos olhos e apertou-os contra a luz ofuscante do sol e contra a dor de cabeça, recuperando seus sentidos rapidamente quando caiu a ficha da realidade de sua situação. Levi o encarou, o rosto a meros centímetros do seu, e mesmo em meio ao seu torpor, Eren podia dizer que nunca vira o homem tão bravo assim antes. Seu rosto estava desprovido de sangue com a ira, então parecia ainda mais branco que o normal, uma façanha que Eren não pensava ser fisicamente possível. Os lábios de Levi estavam pressionados tão forte que pareciam um corte cruel quebrando sua habitual máscara de apatia com uma fúria contida por muito pouco. Eren não conseguiu se fazer olhar nos olhos de Levi antes de seu olhar escorregar involuntariamente em deferência, os olhos de um cinza claro duros como pedra e perfurando cruelmente seu rosto como se quisesse queimar a sua pele. Eren engoliu em seco, os dedos envolvidos fracamente nos pulsos de Levi começando a tremer. Não tinha certeza se era por medo ou exaustão.

Os homens que estiveram de sentinela com ele estavam parados atrás de Levi, espalhados na estrada com espadas empunhadas como se Eren fosse tentar fugir, sem se importar com o fugitivo semiconsciente desmoronado no chão ao seu lado. Mas eles não o olharam nos olhos, como se esse ato fosse sugerir alguma solidariedade que eles não queriam ter se significasse estar no lado oposto de seu líder furioso.

— Capitão... — Sua voz saiu como um gemido sem fôlego. Seu corpo inteiro doía e o sol nascente estava bem à frente, atingindo-o com uma intensidade feroz que rivalizava com o gelo de Levi. Sua cabeça latejava e pontos pretos nadavam em sua visão, ameaçando engoli-la inteira. Eren teria aceitado de bom grado. Ainda assim, Levi não falou nada. Seu punho relaxou por um segundo, mas antes que Eren pudesse sequer considerar se estava prestes a ser solto, ele foi jogado de volta contra a viga mais uma vez, o crânio sacudindo para trás novamente. Ele deveria ter aprendido a lição da primeira vez para se preparar.

— Ei, ei! — Mike se empurrou pelo semicírculo de guardas em forma de estátua e parou atrás de Levi. Eren nunca o vira parecer mais do que levemente aborrecido, então sua expressão com as sobrancelhas franzidas agora era seriamente perturbadora. Não era como a ira silenciosa de Levi que fazia você querer se oferecer para cair em cima da própria espada para poupá-lo do trabalho de brandi-la, mas para Mike, que era geralmente o pacificador relaxado do grupo, a raiva era assustadora por ser tão estrangeira. O coração de Eren teria se afundado mais ainda se pudesse com a ideia de que Mike poderia estar bravo com ele também. Ele se surpreendeu, então, quando o mais alto colocou uma mão firme no ombro de Levi numa ordem silenciosa para se acalmar.

— Levi, agora não. Ele está ferido. — Eren arriscou olhar para seu Capitão e se sentiu encolher debaixo do olhar. Levi soltou-o com um empurrão, como se estivesse ofendido pelo contato e se afastou lentamente, livrando-se da mão de Mike. Ele não desviou o olhar de Eren até se virar para partir, lançando-lhe um último olhar ameaçador que poderia ter derretido pedra.

— Comigo. — latiu para o círculo de soldados, falando pela última vez. Eles se encolheram com o som como se tivessem sido chicoteados, e então se apressaram para obedecer, pausando apenas para pegar o prisioneiro de Eren. Lançaram-lhe sorrisos tímidos, com expressões de empatia. Ah, _agora_ eles olhavam para ele.

Eren soltou um gemido dolorido e deixou seu corpo desmoronar. Suas pálpebras fecharam, pesadas com exaustão, quando toda a intensidade de seus ferimentos o atingiu de uma vez agora que a presença congelante de Levi havia felizmente partido.

— Ele não está feliz. — ouviu Mike dizer. Sua sombra felizmente protegeu Eren do brilho do sol.

— Você notou, é? — Eren até conseguiu liberar uma risada sarcástica antes de se dissolver em uma tosse seca e terminar em um grunhido. Mike suspirou e Eren ouviu a crepitação de areia se movendo debaixo de botas enquanto o loiro se aproximava.

— Vamos lá. — Uma mão puxou seu braço para cima e sobre os ombros de Mike e ele foi erguido do chão com uma facilidade que o ofendeu levemente. Deixou sua cabeça rolar solta no pescoço e exalou uma queixa quando seu ombro dolorido dobrou na articulação. — Vamos te levar de volta à base.

— Eu quero ir para casa.

— Se você pudesse ver como está agora, acredite em mim, não ia querer.

 

 

 

Mike deixou Levi cuidando das carruagens dos prisioneiros e liderou o primeiro grupo de soldados e feridos de volta à base. Não confiava em Eren para cavalgar sozinho, e Eren também não, então o colocou na traseira de uma carroça de suprimentos com instruções para não cochilar e não causar mais nenhum dano a si mesmo pelo menos por hoje, _por favor_.

Petra cavalgou logo atrás provavelmente para se certificar de que Eren não rolaria e se permitiria ser esmagado embaixo dos cascos e rodas de carroças da procissão atrás deles, embora isso pudesse ser também para que ela pudesse ter pena dele de perto, onde ele não poderia evitar aqueles olhos grandes e cheios de empatia. Ele só queria dormir, e talvez cair da carroça e ser esmagado até a morte valesse a pena. Seus machucados protestavam com cada buraco e pedra no caminho que fazia a carroça tremer. Ainda assim, ele conseguiu dormir sentado, a cabeça balançando com o movimento do carro.

 

 

 

O solavanco da carroça parando acordou Eren bruscamente de seu estado sonolento. O céu estava um rosa pálido com o alvorecer, e o sol felizmente às suas costas, aquecendo seus membros gelados e rígidos através do manto. Os muros de pedra da base das Tropas de Exploração se elevavam em volta da procissão dispersa e Eren viu que Petra havia ido embora. Piscou para clarear sua visão e esticou as pernas, ouvindo as articulações estralarem enquanto ele massageava o que estava entorpecido. Nanaba estava à sua frente agora, sua empatia era um pouco mais tolerável que a de Petra porque ela trouxera chá, o qual lhe entregou. Antes que ele pudesse tomar um gole e esperar por um momento de descanso, notou o sorriso apertado dela e já se preparou. Eren fez uma careta em antecipação.

— Capitão Levi quer vê-lo em seu escritório.

— Para terminar o serviço?

Nanaba cedeu um sorriso torto.

— É bom rezar para que seja rápido.

 

 

 

Tantas malditas escadas. Eren parou assim que atingiu o topo do lance, determinado a organizar seus pensamentos e respirar antes de entrar. Ele mal sentara no último degrau, porém, quando a porta atrás de si se abriu com força com uma batida. Eren não precisou se virar para saber que Levi estava lá, podia sentir seu olhar rastejando devagar e fatal por sua espinha. Seus ombros se inclinaram e ele protegeu a cabeça, esperando um golpe. O tom afiado de Levi não era diferente de uma chicotada, contudo.

— Dentro. _Agora_.

Pelo menos estava falando com ele.

O frio da noite anterior ainda pairava no escritório de Levi. Ele não tinha se preocupado em abrir a grande janela atrás de sua mesa, o que Eren sabia que era porque ele odiava o brilho claro e laranja do sol nascente que vinha da direção exatamente oposta. Em vez disso, duas velas iluminavam o pequeno aposento; uma na mesa e a outra ao lado do sofá. O lugar cheirava a tinta, café barato e a fragrância de flores secas pressionadas entre roupas lavadas. O recinto estava limpo e organizado como sempre, salvo pelos papéis espalhados pela escrivaninha pesada ao lado da janela. Ele nem sequer tentara arrumá-los antes de chamar por Eren, o que era um pouco embaraçoso.

Levi remexeu a gaveta de cima de sua cômoda e Eren silenciosamente vagou até a mesa, apoiando-se num dos cantos e observando seu Capitão com cautela. Ele ainda estava bravo, Eren podia ver pela leve curvatura de seus ombros e pela forma como ele remexia bruscamente no conteúdo da gaveta, ao invés da forma calma com a qual geralmente procurava. Ele encontrou a pequena caixa de primeiros socorros de madeira que estava procurando e fechou a gaveta com um barulho alto que fez Eren se assustar. Quando ele se virou de novo, Eren ficou surpreso ao ver o quão cansadas e abatidas suas feições pareciam. A luz de velas não ajudava, exagerando as olheiras e pintando seus traços angulares com linhas afiadas e severas. Por um momento, a apreensão de Eren amainou o bastante para deixar a culpa se infiltrar. Ele fizera Levi se preocupar, _ele_ causara essas bolsas debaixo de seus olhos.

Levi jogou a caixa na mesa ao lado de Eren e abriu-a, procurando pelos conteúdos e separando o que precisaria. A atmosfera estava sufocantemente tensa, Eren estava só esperando pelo choque de estática que colocaria o lugar em chamas. O silêncio estava o matando. Eren sabia que Levi tinha muito a dizer, mas, tirando sua ordem para entrar, Levi não havia dirigido mais nenhuma palavra a ele. Eren preferia que gritasse com ele a ter que suportar isso.

— ... Desculpe. — Ele soou inseguro, mergulhando o pé na água experimentalmente para testá-la tentando descobrir o que satisfaria Levi. _É isso que você quer ouvir_? As mãos de Levi pararam em sua busca e Eren arriscou olhar para ele apropriadamente agora. O mais velho estava encarando-o de volta e Eren lutou para ler sua expressão. Ele realmente _sentia muito_ , talvez não pela razão que Levi gostaria - por perseguir um criminoso nas Catacumbas - mas sentia muito por ter desobedecido Levi para fazê-lo e por tê-lo causado tanto problema. Talvez Levi conseguisse enxergar isso também, porque não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito.

— Eu... Eu não me machuquei? — Aquilo, aparentemente, foi a coisa errada a se dizer. O rosto de Levi ficou aborrecido e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram numa careta. _Oh, não_...

— _Machucou_? — Levi deixou cair o rolo de ataduras que estava segurando e fitou-o frigidamente. — Você acha que estou bravo com você porque conseguiu uns arranhões ou hematomas? Acha que, por ter voltado com todos os seus membros e sanidade intactos, tudo está bem?

— Bem, não... — Levi o interrompeu com uma mão levantada.

— Você é uma _criança_ , Eren. — Os lábios do mais velho se curvaram quando cuspiu a palavra, encarando Eren como se ele fosse pessoalmente responsável por sua idade. Eren fitou-o, chocado pela explosão. — Você é indefeso e, o que é pior, você _nem se dá conta_ disso.

— Eu não sou uma criança! — Não demorou muito para as defesas de Eren se elevarem. Ele se levantou da mesa e ficou cara a cara com o mais baixo, desafiando o olhar gelado com seu próprio fogo. — Eu não sou _indefeso_ , então pare de me tratar como se fosse! Já estive nas Catacumbas antes; eu sei me virar e sei no que estou me metendo. Eu costumava ir lá direto com meus amigos...

— Você fala e age com a invencibilidade ingênua de uma criança.Você perseguiu um _criminoso_ no subterrâneo onde não entrava há, o que, _anos_? Você sabe o quanto as coisas podem mudar nesse tempo? Como gangues podem crescer e sumir e nascer? É uma dinâmica completamente diferente lá agora do que era ano passado, e você pensou que seria o mesmo que visitar um velho abrigo. — A voz de Levi tomou um tom de deboche, como se não pudesse acreditar na estupidez e falta de noção de Eren. As mãos de Eren tremiam com fúria retraída, curvadas em punhos ao seu lado. Antes que pudesse intervir, Levi prosseguiu.

— Você estava _sozinho_ , Eren. Não com sua ganguezinha de lutadores de rua às suas costas, com nada mais que duas faquinhas que não conseguiriam segurar um lutador mais ou menos decente por cinco minutos. — Os lábios de Eren se apertaram em ofensa àquilo. Sim, ele podia muito bem fazer isso.

— Eu sei lutar, não me subestime. — ferveu. — Eu tenho me cuidado muito bem desde muito antes de conhecê-lo, então não vá pensando que você é a autoridade máxima no meu treinamento.

Eren ficou surpreso quando Levi riu com aquilo. Um sopro de ar desacreditado enquanto ele balançava a cabeça incrédulo.

— Você não tem ideia da sua própria mortalidade. — Seu olhar vagou pelo rosto de Eren como se estivesse observando um espécime que se esforçava para compreender, perplexo por sua falta de noção. — Você se atira por aí com seu DMT e com seus amigos bandidos, correndo pelo "submundo arrepiante" para saciar sua curiosidade inútil, e porque - por pura _sorte_ \- você conseguiu escapar de danos graves ou da morte até agora, você acha que é imune! Como se esse tipo de coisa simplesmente não _acontecesse_ com pessoas como você.

O temperamento de Eren estourou. Toda a raiva que vinha se acumulando gradualmente finalmente explodiu, mas ao invés de gritar, tudo o que restou foi uma ira fria e silenciosa. _Morte_? Levi pensava que Eren não sabia sobre a _morte_? Do quão rápida a vida podia ser tirada por alguma ameaça completamente desavisada que se empurrava para dentro de sua casa em uma noite silenciosa e arruinava devastadoramente a vida que você conhecia?

— Eu sei. — Sua voz saiu enganosamente calma pela tempestade rugindo dentro dele. Os olhos de Levi se apertaram à mudança inesperada no comportamento de Eren, examinando seu rosto com novo interesse. — Acha que eu não sei o quão facilmente posso morrer? Eu vivo _todos os dias_ preocupado com Mikasa, Armin e eu mesmo. Já vi pessoas como nós esfaqueadas na rua por _nada_. Por _esporte_. — Ele desviou os olhos, tirando um momento para se recompor. Ele fechou os olhos e viu sua família e ele estava _bravo_. Bravo porque Levi, que não sabia nada sobre ele e ainda assim sabia muito, presumiu decidir o que ele sabia ou não sabia. — Eu vi meus pais serem assassinados quando tinha treze anos. — Quando olhou para Levi, o mais velho o observava atentamente com um semblante cuidadosamente neutro. — Eles não fizeram nada para merecer isso; só eram culpados de ter se apaixonado. Eu não sou assim por não entender as consequências de minhas ações, mas porque estou tão familiarizado com a morte agora que decidi, se for para morrer, que seja em meus próprios termos. Meus pais eram cautelosos e responsáveis, mas no fim isso não os salvou.

Levi pareceu perceber que pisara em algo um pouco mais pesado do que simples desobediência juvenil. Sua voz perdera toda a raiva anterior e falou devagar e calmamente como se estivesse abordando um cavalo assustado. — Pense um pouco sobre o que poderia dar errado e então, se não por você mesmo, pense nas pessoas que sofreriam caso algo acontecesse com você. Mikasa, Armin, os Titãs, e seus velhos amigos, todos que se machucariam caso algo acontecesse com você. Estou tentando te proteger, mas se é tão egoísta a ponto de não ligar para a própria segurança, então pense neles.

Eren desviou o olhar. Nenhuma vez Levi mencionara o fato de tê-lo desobedecido; isto não era sobre a incompetência ou insubordinação de Eren; ele estava zangado porque Eren havia se colocado em perigo. Devagar, Eren relaxou seus punhos, flexionando os dedos enrijecidos. Sua mão esquerda estava sangrando de novo e ele cobriu-a estranhamente na direita para evitar que o sangue derramasse no chão.

— Aqui. — Levi suspirou e gesticulou para Eren retornar à mesa. Quando se sentou novamente na borda, seu Capitão voltou a selecionar os itens dos quais precisava. Ele destampou um pequeno frasco de vidro e derramou um pouco do líquido marrom em uma bola de algodão. O odor forte de álcool fez Eren estremecer. Levi estendeu uma mão, esperando. — Se me permite.

Eren ofereceu sua mão ferida devagar como se esperasse que Levi fosse atacá-lo, mas a raiva do mais velho pareceu ter decaído para uma resignação exausta. Eren estava surpreso pela rapidez com que aquilo se foi, e um pouco desconfiado, mas ambos estavam cansados e ele supôs que Levi iria lhe atormentar sobre o que acontecera no subterrâneo mais tarde. Por enquanto, o Capitão pareceu ter deixado o assunto de lado, tomando a mão de Eren na sua cuidadosamente e examinando-a com foco. Dedos surpreendentemente gentis calejados pelos anos inspecionaram a pele arruinada com cuidado, abrindo a ferida para limpar melhor toda a sujeira. Sempre que Eren se encolhia ou sibilava de dor, Levi parava e o cedia um momento para se recompor. Parecia que ele tinha se transformado numa pessoa completamente diferente; era assim que ele se comportava em casa com sua família ou quando cuidava dos machucados de sua filha?

Eren não conseguia parar de encarar. Era como se estivesse vendo um lado diferente do homem à sua frente, um que raramente aparecia durante o trabalho, e ele estava determinado a anotar isso. A luz de velas iluminou as feições relaxadas de Levi com um brilho leve e íntimo e ele podia ver agora a leve linha enrugada entre suas sobrancelhas e no canto de seus olhos. Seus cílios negros eram longos e bonitos, suas sombras se esticando como penas de tinta pintadas sobre a pele alva de suas bochechas. Eren podia ver manchas de sujeira esfumaçadas acima de seu olho direito, e sentir o cheiro de suor, sangue e álcool que havia se impregnado em suas roupas no tumulto. Ambos ainda estavam recentes do ataque em seus uniformes rasgados e sujos, e era estranho ver Levi de um jeito que não fosse perfeitamente limpo tão de perto. Ele não parecia heroico e valente agora, sentado ereto e nobre em seu corcel, visto de baixo por olhos adoradores. Parecia como ele era: cansado, esgotado e real. Eren se lembrou do dia em que cuidou de Levi após se infiltrar na festa de Vulture; lavando e atando seus ferimentos enquanto ele jazia inconsciente na antiga cama de Mikasa. Ele se perguntou na época se alguém já havia visto o homem tão de perto e desprotegido. Agora Eren sabia que ele tinha uma esposa e provavelmente uma criança, mas este momento ainda era parecido.

— Você já esteve nas Catacumbas, Senhor?

Os dedos de Levi hesitaram. Ele não olhou para cima, mas Eren sabia que estava ponderando sobre a pergunta. Seus olhos estavam na tarefa em mãos, mas sua mente não. Quando as palavras vieram, elas eram lentas e deliberadas.

— Eu sei mais sobre o Submundo do que você e seus Titãs jamais saberão. Vocês podiam ir para casa uma vez que a novidade se esgotava e se cansavam da emoção, mas eu nunca tive tamanho privilégio. — Levi olhou para cima e sorriu fracamente. — Não é tão eletrizante quando as emoções são um medo e cautela constantes e profundos com os quais você precisa lidar, formigando em sua consciência por duas décadas. Uma excursãozinha divertida para vocês era meu dia-a-dia durante a maior parte da minha vida. Não é tão legal quando você não tem a opção de sair quando se cansa daquilo. — Eren engoliu o ar quando as palavras de Levi assentaram.

— ... Você é do Submundo. — Levi não respondeu, aparentemente absorvido em atar a mão de Eren. Ele se sentiu envergonhado. Falou das Catacumbas como se fossem divertidas, mas não eram seu problema. Pessoas viviam lá embaixo, e um bom número delas eram inocentes que não tinham como escapar, presas pela circunstância. Ele estava longe de ter uma situação de vida ideal, mas havia tanta gente que estava bem pior do que ele. Aqui estava Levi, que era _daquele_ mundo e conhecia o pior dele muito mais intimamente do que Eren poderia imaginar. Não é à toa que estava bravo; Eren _era_ ingênuo. Ele deve ter lutado tanto para escapar, e então teve que ouvir sobre Eren dando um pulinho lá por esporte quando muitos não tinham tal luxo. Eren também ficaria furioso se soubesse sobre crianças visitando a Cova de Dauper pela emoção, sem noção de quão horrível era para aqueles que eram forçados a ficar lá por falta de opção e não podiam sair. — Eu - Sinto muito. Eu não sabia.

— Por que você saberia?

Realmente, por quê. Eren acabou de se lembrar de novo o pouco que sabia sobre o homem à sua frente; aprendera mais sobre Levi nos últimos cinco minutos do que em todo o tempo desde que se conheceram.

Levi se pôs a trabalhar no arranhão no lado do rosto de Eren agora, estalando a língua desaprovadoramente.

— Cuidado com seu rosto, Eren. Você é um dançarino. — Eren poderia ter revirado os olhos. Ele não deu de cara com a parede _intencionalmente_. Levi soou como Mikasa sempre que ele aparecia com novos hematomas e arranhões.

— Mike disse que ele te tirou das favelas com as próprias mãos. — Levi bufou e encolheu um ombro. — Ele te salvou, então?

— Ele me _ajudou_. Me deu uma escolha e eu escolhi a que imaginei que iria me arrepender menos. — Entre ser preso ou se juntar às Tropas? Soava estranhamente familiar.

— Então você era um criminoso? — Levi riu.

— Nada diferente de você, na verdade. — O silêncio então se esticou, mas não era desconfortável. O que precisava ser dito, foi dito, e o ar entre eles estava leve com alívio e contemplação. Era como costumava ser, antes de Eren começar a agir com tanta cautela perto de Levi. Ele percebeu que sentia falta disso.

— Me desculpa. — disse Eren novamente. Desta vez, o olhar que Levi lhe lançou foi pensativo.

— Por que você foi atrás daquele homem, Eren?

— Eu queria ajudar. — respondeu honestamente. — Eu estava zangado porque você me fez ficar de reserva quando eu poderia ter sido útil, e ninguém mais estava lá quando eu o vi. Eu queria provar que você pode confiar em mim tanto quanto naqueles outros homens.

— Você acha que desobedecer minhas ordens foi o jeito certo de fazer isso?

— ... Não. — murmurou Eren, olhando para baixo.

— Por que eu não te deixei entrar?

— Porque sou imprudente, impulsivo e descuidado. — E os eventos dessa noite não fizeram nada para inspirar confiança nele, percebeu Eren com temor. — Essa noite foi um teste? — perguntou, porque ele certamente acabara de falhar, e de forma espetacular.

— Eu não tinha essa intenção, mas pensando agora, teria sido um bom teste. — Eren queria se enterrar no chão; ele nunca seria um soldado a essa altura. Não conseguia seguir ordens, lhe faltava disciplina e experiência, ele não trabalhava com seus colegas de equipe e era muito imprudente. Tudo o que Levi já havia observado e Eren estivera determinado a provar o contrário.

— Sinto muito. — disse de novo, de cabeça baixa. Levi murmurou uma aprovação e Eren sabia que dessa vez ele estava satisfeito.

— _Agora_ sim.

Levi lhe perguntou se tinha mais algum ferimento. Seu ombro ainda doía, mas não tinha nada que Levi pudesse fazer agora, e ele também esfolara o joelho na queda, mas teria que tirar as calças para cuidar dele apropriadamente. Levi o viu olhando para os remendos do joelho esfarrapado e manchado de sangue de suas calças e olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Eu posso cuidar disso sozinho depois. — disse Eren apressadamente e Levi deu de ombros, começando a empacotar os suprimentos médicos. Não que ele se sentisse desconfortável de se despir; depois de tanto tempo em Muralha Rose, nudez deixou de ser registrada e ele não se sentia mais constrangido, mas por alguma razão a ideia de tirar a roupa na frente de Levi o parecia particularmente inimaginável. Talvez porque ele era seu Capitão. É, devia ser isso.

Levi se moveu para retornar o kit de primeiros socorros a seu lugar de origem.

— Não farei você ir para casa a essa hora em seu estado. Eu tenho um colchão no armário que você pode usar para descansar um pouco. Vá tomar um banho rápido e eu farei uma xícara de café.

— Certo. — Eren ficou parado estranhamente depois de se levantar, mas como Levi não disse mais nada, silenciosamente saiu do escritório.

 

 

 

Ele se esfregou e se lavou da forma mais eficiente que podia sem se despir completamente e usando a água congelante do poço. A base estava bem barulhenta para essa hora enquanto os soldados que não participaram do ataque aliviavam seus companheiros exaustos e apanhavam os equipamentos usados na missão. A base se agitava com o som de carroças de suprimentos sendo descarregadas e levadas embora, cavalos se queixando enquanto eram escovados e alimentados antes de serem levados de volta aos estábulos e ordens sendo gritadas à medida que os prisioneiros eram verificados e registrados. Eren mal notou todas essas coisas. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos enquanto se limpava, a água gelada e pontadas constantes de seu corpo machucado e maltratado sendo as únicas coisas evitando que ele caísse no sono ali mesmo. Ele se trocou para algumas roupas de reserva que pegou emprestado da base e lentamente se arrastou de volta ao escritório de Levi, desta vez se satisfazendo em subir as escadas com seu próprio ritmo vagaroso, os pés se arrastando em cada degrau.

Levi havia tirado o colchão e o esticado sobre o tapete estampado na frente do sofá quando ele retornou. Duas xícaras de café fumegantes estavam apoiadas em sua mesa enquanto o homem se ocupava ordenando a bagunça da papelada que tinha sobrado da noite passada. Eren olhou das xícaras para Levi e então para o colchão a alguns passos dali.

— Eu vou dormir aqui, Senhor? — Levi arqueou uma única sobrancelha sem parar seu trabalho ou levantar a cabeça.

— Isso é um problema? Eu só pensei que seria mais quieto longe do barulho lá de baixo.

— Não - sim. Quero dizer, está tudo bem. — Eren levantou as mãos e então, vendo que Levi não veria o gesto de qualquer jeito, fez seu caminho até os lençóis perfeitamente arrumados. Levi tinha até achado um travesseiro fofinho para ele. Ele se sentou no arranjo e se recostou no assento do sofá, puxando os lençóis por cima dos joelhos e vendo Levi trabalhar, o som de velas crepitando e da pena arranhando o pergaminho sendo os únicos sons perturbando o silêncio.

Duas semanas atrás Eren teria estado perfeitamente confortável iniciando uma conversa no silêncio. Não pareceria forçado também, e ele não se sentiria intrometido mesmo que Levi estivesse trabalhando. A coisa boa sobre começar uma amizade que se iniciara em tudo menos bons termos era que Eren nunca sentira que precisava fazer cerimônia com o outro homem. O que começou com ele fazendo de tudo para incomodar Levi de propósito e fazer travessuras se desenvolveu em uma rotina confortável à qual ambos se acostumaram, até recentemente. Até que Eren percebeu que o que tinha dado por certo como um relacionamento, talvez até beirando à amizade, não era nada recíproco, e até que descobrisse mais sobre Levi, sua dinâmica não estava nem num nível suficiente para garantir alguma confiança. No fim do dia, Levi tinha todas as cartas nas mãos e Eren não tinha nada. Claro, Eren sabia que Mikasa e Armin estavam seguros dele pelo menos, mas ele ainda havia sido um Titã; quem poderia dizer se um movimento errado não faria Levi prendê-lo? Talvez estivesse sendo exageradamente cauteloso e paranoico, mas ele não chegaria tão longe se não tivesse sido atento o suficiente de todas as boas mãos que a vida lhe dera. Levi não mereceu a confiança que Eren depositou nele, e pensando de novo na facilidade com que ele relaxou com seu companheirismo, Eren não podia evitar se sentir um pouco usado. Levi sabia tanto sobre ele enquanto ainda se mantinha mais ou menos um enigma para Eren, tirando o que ele aprendera hoje sobre suas origens no Submundo.

— O que é? — Eren voltou à realidade para ver que Levi havia colocado sua pena de lado e estava observando-o, claramente tendo percebido sua observação.

— Eu estava me perguntando onde você dormiria esta noite, Senhor. — Afinal, ele estava usando o colchão. O Capitão piscou lentamente.

— Em casa, é claro. Assim que terminar isso aqui.

— Oh. — Levi fez menção de retornar ao trabalho. — ... Eu só pensei que, você tendo um colchão preparado em seu escritório, deve passar a noite aqui com frequência.

— ... Com certa frequência.

Eren mordeu o lábio enquanto considerava suas próximas palavras, e então pensou, que se dane; se ele não puxasse o assunto ele mesmo, nunca descobriria, já que Levi certamente nunca diria nada voluntariamente.

— E sua esposa não se importa com isso? — Ele prendeu a respiração, prendendo o lábio de baixo entre os dentes.

Desta vez, quando Levi olhou para cima, parecia verdadeiramente perplexo. Era uma expressão tão incomum nele que Eren achou-a até engraçada. Não era com frequência, tinha certeza, que alguém conseguia pegá-lo de surpresa.

— Esposa... — Levi disse a palavra como se fosse estrangeira para ele. Colocou sua pena de lado e entrelaçou os dedos à sua frente, recostando-se lentamente em sua cadeira. Ele considerou Eren com uma expressão incompreensível, a fraca luz de velas tremeluzindo sobre suas feições duras sem ajudar. — Por que você acha que eu tenho uma _esposa_?

Agora era a vez de Eren de se surpreender. Esperava que Levi fosse reagir com choque e depois exigir saber como Eren havia descoberto. Ou talvez responder à pergunta como ele faria com qualquer outra, sem ligar para sua insignificância. Não achava que Levi iria partir para a _negação_.

— Porque eu a vi.

— Você _viu_ minha "esposa"? — E agora seus lábios estavam se esticando em um lento, entretido sorriso, como se estivesse brincando junto com uma travessura de criança e não conseguisse manter sua compostura. Eren não conseguia compreendê-lo.

— Como ela é, Eren? Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre essa minha suposta esposa...

— Tá legal, então está me dizendo que você não é casado? — atirou Eren, ficando irritado. Com a forma como Levi estava olhando para ele, sentia como se estivesse sendo caçoado.

— Deus, espero que não. Coitada da mulher.

— Mas eu a vi na sua casa! — pressionou Eren. — Na manhã em que fomos vigiar a Cova de Dauper e paramos na sua casa, a mulher que te deu a comida e o manto...?

— E você assumiu imediatamente que ela fosse minha esposa?

— _Não_. — revidou ele, defensivamente. — Mas... Eu a vi de novo no dia seguinte. Eu estava passando pela sua rua para vir para cá e o vi saindo de sua casa e ela estava lá com um bebê e você beijou os dois antes de ir. Eu pensei que ela era uma empregada ou algo assim, mas depois que vi aquilo...

As sobrancelhas de Levi se apertaram em confusão.

— Você estava na minha rua?

— _Por que você estava beijando uma mulher solteira_? — exigiu Eren em resposta. Se seu objetivo era desviar Levi daquela linha de raciocínio, funcionou. As sobrancelhas do homem se levantaram e ele encarou Eren por um longo momento sem dizer nada. Então, devagar, ele descruzou as pernas e se levantou de sua mesa. Eren assistiu timidamente enquanto o outro pegava as duas xícaras de café de cima da mesa pelas bordas e fazia seu caminho até ele. Seguiu os movimentos de Levi com os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava e oferecia uma xícara a Eren e então, assim que ele aceitou, se sentou no sofá onde Eren estava se recostando com um suspiro e cruzou os tornozelos, com cuidado para não pisar no colchão.

— Por que eu sinto que você vem adiando isso por um tempo? — Eren se virou no lugar para encarar o outro, pendurando o cotovelo direito no assento do sofá e envolvendo o café quente com as palmas das mãos. Então era agora, a hora da verdade. Uma coisa era guardar seu rancor contra Levi e deixá-lo apodrecer, mas se falasse sobre isso, pelo menos Levi saberia por quê. Talvez até fizesse algo em relação a isso. Era melhor do que nada.

Levi tomou um gole de seu café enquanto esperava pela resposta de Eren. Um braço jogado por cima do descanso do sofá e os olhos fixos em algum ponto à frente como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo e não estivessem ambos exaustos até os ossos.

— Eu só... — Eren encarou sua xícara enquanto organizava seus pensamentos. A superfície do líquido marrom escuro ondulou com seus movimentos e ele inalou o rico aroma. Era o café péssimo da base, mas depois de semanas bebendo-o, ele se afeiçoou estranhamente ao sabor. Ou talvez estivesse apenas ficando viciado. — Eu percebi que você sendo meu Capitão e eu sendo seu aprendiz ou algo assim, nós não devemos estar no mesmo nível de tratamento, óbvio. Mas... Eu sinto que não posso confiar em você completamente por causa do quão desbalanceada nossa relação pessoal é. — Levi não falou e quando Eren o espiou de canto de olho, encontrou o mais velho observando-o atentamente. Fortalecido, continuou. — O que eu quero dizer é que você sabe alguns dos detalhes mais íntimos de minha vida; sobre Mikasa e Armin, e os Titãs, e ainda eu não sei absolutamente nada sobre a sua. Tirando o que acabei de descobrir sobre o subterrâneo. Meio que só caiu a ficha quando fomos até sua casa. Assim que eu a vi, não consegui acreditar, não era o que eu esperava. Então quanto mais eu pensava sobre isso, mais eu percebia que nem sequer sabia o que eu deveria esperar porque não tinha nada para me basear. E então eu vi a sua não-esposa e... Filha? — Levi exibiu um leve sorriso com aquilo e Eren por algum motivo se sentiu aliviado, como se o mais velho não estivesse bravo apesar de seus medos. — Isso me deixou irritado. Bravo comigo mesmo mais do que com você por lhe contar todas essas coisas sobre mim, como a Cova de Dauper, como conheci os Titãs e - _merda_ \- agora até sobre meus pais. — Droga, ele soltara aquilo no calor do momento também, não é? — Eu meio que me deixei confiar em você porque você já sabia sobre duas das partes mais importantes da minha vida que só os meus amigos mais próximos conhecem, e acho que automaticamente contei você como um deles por causa disso.

Eren olhou para cima quando ouviu Levi mudar de posição em seu lugar. O mais velho estava olhando para longe de novo, mas com uma expressão pensativa.

— É por isso que você vem agindo tão estranho ultimamente?

— É... — exalou Eren. Tomou um gole de seu café apenas como desculpa para esconder seu rosto. Quando ele dizia dessa forma, parecia tão trivial. Como se fosse uma razão que ele nunca consideraria sozinho e, agora que sabia, era como se estivesse pensando "ah, era _só_ isso?"

— Eu entendo.

Eren olhou para ele, surpreso.

— Você entende?

— É claro. Velhos hábitos não morrem e sei que eu mesmo não conseguiria confiar em alguém que tem a vantagem.

Eren assentiu ansiosamente. Exatamente! Nunca dê algo a alguém que poderia usá-lo contra você a não ser que tenha uma garantia que possa usar em troca. É assim que você se protegia sendo tão pobre e tendo tantos segredos que uma escorregada de língua podia colocá-lo na posição perfeita para ser chantageado. Eren não tinha muito a perder, então o que ele tinha era muito precioso para ele; seria imprudente dar a alguém alguma vantagem sobre ele. Não achava que sua natureza desconfiada iria um dia sumir completamente e não tinha certeza se queria que isso acontecesse, já que fora salvo por ela muitas vezes antes. Estava feliz por Levi ter entendido e percebeu que deveria ter esperado por isso; eles vieram de origens parecidas.

A pergunta que restava agora era o que eles fariam sobre isso?

Eren suprimiu um bocejo quando o silêncio se estendeu. Seus olhos desviaram para a vela quase completamente derretida sentada no banquinho ao lado do sofá e assistiu à hipnótica dança tremeluzente da chama laranja. Suas pálpebras começaram a cair e ele sacudiu em atenção quando percebeu que sua cabeça havia tombado para a frente e ele, começado a cochilar.

— Acho que já chega por enquanto. — A cabeça de Eren rolou em seu braço para olhar o homem sentado ao seu lado. Levi se inclinou e pegou o quase intocado café de suas mãos. — Ambos estamos cansados e precisamos dormir. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer hoje.

Eren franziu o cenho, mas seus olhos estavam se fechando e seu cérebro, desligando. Não, ele queria consertar isso enquanto ainda tinha chance. Só falar sobre o problema não mudaria nada. Lutou contra sua exaustão em vão, o sono se aproximando. Eren sentiu a almofada do assento se mexer quando Levi se levantou, e ouviu o som de uma baforada de ar quando a vela foi extinguida. Talvez Levi soubesse o que ele estava pensando, porque enquanto se movia de novo na direção da mesa, ele falou de novo.

— Continuaremos essa conversa depois de um descanso. Sei que está longe de acabar. Por enquanto, durma um pouco.

Oh. Tudo bem.

Eren ouviu a outra vela sendo apagada e se permitiu relaxar, sabendo que Levi estava comprometido em achar uma solução. Ele não precisava, pensou Eren consigo mesmo. Eren estava se comportando como qualquer bom subordinado faria, e apesar de ser um pouco temperamental, não estava interferindo em seu trabalho. Levi podia ficar perfeitamente satisfeito por deixar as coisas como estavam já que só o beneficiaria ter Eren bancando o bonzinho e ainda ter informações sobre ele se a necessidade surgisse, mas ele não o fez. Ele ouviu a porta do escritório se abrir quando Levi se preparava para sair e decidiu que precisava deixar o outro homem saber que ele era grato por isso e que queria que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes.

— Boa noite, Levi.

Houve uma pausa durante a qual Eren se perguntou se falara fraco demais para ser ouvido, ou se Levi já havia saído. Ele abriu uma fresta de um olho e viu a silhueta das costas de Levi contra a porta aberta, uma mão na maçaneta da porta entreaberta atrás de si.

— ... Boa noite, Eren.

A porta se fechou atrás dele com um trinco leve e Eren deixou seus olhos se fecharem. O sono então veio a ele facilmente, e seu coração rapidamente o carregou para um repouso sem sonhos e sem preocupações. Amanhã Levi tomaria conta disso, o que quer que fosse.


	40. O Mal-entendido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! :)

— Oh, Eren, o que você fez? — lamentou Rabia, uma das dançarinas de Muralha Rose, enquanto pintava por cima do corte manchado que arruinara o lado do rosto de Eren. Era um ferimento superficial e já tinha cicatrizado bem desde a desventura da última noite, mas sua pele ainda estava longe de lisa. Rabia estava passando dificuldade tentando disfarçar o machucado óbvio com sua maquiagem. Ela passava seus pincéis nas pequenas bandejas de cerâmica com misturas, experimentando entre os diferentes tons de tintas à disposição. Já tendo desistido de tentar esconder os óbvios inchaços e cascas da pele que se curava, ela estava pintando padrões delicados sobre aquele lado de seu rosto, cobrindo a bochecha, maxilar e têmporas com padrões dourados e brilhantes de videiras labirínticas e botões de flores que, pelo menos, distrairiam do machucado.

— Eu caí. — A mentira saiu fácil agora, depois de tanto repeti-la. Mikasa era a única no bordel que sabia o verdadeiro motivo, e depois de ter levado um baita sermão dela quando voltou para casa naquela tarde com seus cortes e machucados, sabia que era melhor não arriscar reviver aquilo com cada uma das mulheres de Muralha Rose. Rabia resmungou desaprovadoramente, seu semblante retorcido em concentração enquanto trabalhava em seu rosto.

Eles estavam nos bastidores onde todos os outros dançarinos da noite se preparavam. As garotas em volta deles conversavam avivadamente enquanto combinavam braceletes de vidro com saias coloridas e se ajudavam a pintar os rostos umas das outras em preparação para as apresentações da noite. Mikasa não estava presente, ocupada recebendo os convidados no lugar de Pixis como sempre e, embora Eren só fosse servir bebidas essa noite, ela basicamente o empurrou nos braços de Rabia com ordens de não ousar mostrar o rosto enquanto ele não estivesse apresentável. "Não enquanto você estiver parecendo que acabou de sair de um ringue de luta", foram suas exatas palavras, e a ironia não passou despercebida nelas.

— Nos braços de quem? — Hitch apareceu de repente ao lado deles. Ela apanhou o espelho de mão de Rabia e começou a aplicar uma pasta de vermelho ocre em seus lábios, segurando-o à distância de um braço para admirar o efeito. Eren encontrou o olho dela no reflexo e viu a forma como seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso astuto. — Eu vi os hematomas no seu corpo antes de você cobri-los com sua faixa. Aquilo eram obviamente marcas de mãos. — Eren apertou os olhos quando ela se virou para encará-lo, examinando seu corpo com olhos felinos. — Mikasa sabe o que você tem aprontado de madrugada?

— Eu posso pensar em usos bem mais produtivos para sua boca, Hitch. — evadiu Eren, venenosamente. A outra garota só riu e sacudiu seus cachos, puxando suas saias quando todos os dançarinos foram chamados.

— Você não conseguiria me bancar. — atirou por cima do ombro.

Eren mostrou a língua para sua forma se retirando e Rabia socou seu ombro, repreendendo-o pelo movimento.

O fato de Eren não gostar de camisas não era nenhum segredo; eram extremamente apertadas e quentes para usar em qualquer atividade que exigisse qualquer pequena quantidade de esforço físico. Gostava de Muralha Rose porque ele nunca tinha que usar uma, na verdade, era até geralmente desencorajado. Hoje, porém, Mikasa bateu o pé. Uma olhada para as feridas em seus braços e costas e ela quase adicionou mais alguma ela mesma. Não gastaria maquiagem tentando cobrir a extensa descoloração cobrindo um bom terço de seu torso também, então com muitos olhares irritados e um soco repreensivo em sua lateral, ela enrolou um xale em volta de seus ombros com ordens firmes para não deixá-lo escorregar em nenhum momento naquela noite.

Ele brincou com o tecido desconfortável e áspero enquanto ficava parado ao lado da área principal do público, meio escondido entre as cortinas que se penduravam nas paredes para evitar o trabalho. O xale ficava escorregando toda vez que ele se abaixava para oferecer sua bandeja de bebidas, e já recebera muitos olhares estranhos de convidados que vislumbraram suas feridas. Ao invés disso, assistia à performance no palco com o resto dos convidados entusiasmados. Na sua visão periférica, Eren viu Mikasa fazendo um atalho até ele. Ele enrijeceu, rapidamente verificando se seu xale estúpido tinha escorregado de novo ou algo assim, mas, quando isso não pareceu ser o problema, fingiu estar ocupado arrumando os copos em sua bandeja.

Ela parou ao seu lado e fingiu estar supervisionando os arredores com um sorriso de realeza, as mãos juntas em sua frente. Eren a assistiu desconfiado, esperando para saber a verdadeira razão para sua aproximação.

— Querem você na Sala da Pérola. — disse ela finalmente, acenando para um cliente de passagem com um sorriso ofuscante. As sobrancelhas de Eren se levantaram. A Sala da Pérola era uma das áreas exclusivas e separadas que podiam ser reservadas para pequenas festas e entretenimento privado. Ele não respondeu imediatamente, esperando pela explicação.

— Capitão Levi está aqui. Vá atendê-lo.

— Com Príncipe Erwin? — Levi não vinha visitá-lo sozinho há semanas, então devia estar acompanhando seu amigo como de costume. Mas ainda, por que _ele_ seria enviado para "atender" quando a única interação que ele já tivera com os clientes foi de servir comida e bebida? Ele certamente não estava qualificado para o tipo de negócios que aconteciam nos quartos privados também.

— Não, mas ele trouxe um rosto novo e pediu especificamente por você. — Apesar de seu sorriso profissional, Eren podia ver que sua irmã estava um pouco transtornada pelo pedido. Ela sabia até certo ponto que Levi não chamaria seu irmão para esse tipo de coisa, mas não podia evitar a superproteção.

— Ele deve estar com saudade do meu café já que eu não fui à base hoje. — Eren deu uma cotovelada de leve e brincalhona em Mikasa. — Bom! — Eren começou a tirar o xale. — É uma pena, eu estava me divertindo imensamente aqui, mas o dever me chama.

— Fique com o xale. — A voz de Mikasa era firme com comando.

— Não é nada que ele não tenha visto!

— Ele está _acompanhado_. Além do mais, ainda é trabalho.

Eren fez uma careta para sua irmã. Provavelmente era alguém como Mike ou Hanji das Tropas querendo relaxar, _francamente_. Com um grunhido exagerado, ele saiu apressado na direção da cozinha para guardar sua bandeja de bebidas.

 

 

 

Ele preparou um bule de chá do tio Hannes, fazendo-o exatamente como sua mãe costumava fazer, e o colocou com três xícaras chiques em uma bandeja pintada à mão antes de carregar cuidadosamente a preciosa carga na direção da Sala da Pérola, o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes com a concentração. Ele se empurrou pela porta de costas, não tendo uma mão livre para abri-la, e cambaleou para dentro com os olhos no conjunto de chá.

— Levi, experimente este chá! Meu tio o trouxe da terra natal de minha mãe e eu adicionei um pouco de - ah, olá. — O bule quase caiu quando Eren parou abruptamente. Ele arregalou os olhos para o outro único ocupante do recinto, que o olhava de volta espantado. Ele olhou ao redor. Não, Levi não estava aqui, e sim, ele estava com certeza no lugar certo. Só havia uma Sala da Pérola com acabamentos de madrepérola em móveis de cor de cereja escura e lençóis de seda. O homem olhando para ele era jovem, talvez por volta da idade de Levi - qualquer que ela fosse - com cabelos loiros em um tom pálido tão incomum que parecia quase platinado. Ele tinha um rosto bonito com um nariz fino, mandíbula reta e pele cor de mel que felizmente ainda estava completamente coberta com calças pretas e uma camisa branca que o fazia parecer como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma reunião importante. Os olhos cor de avelã do homem estavam grandes e assustados e ele se sentou rigidamente em seu lugar.

— Oh, droga. — disse ele. Olhou à sua volta meio em pânico. — Oh, não, oh, céus.

Eren só conseguia imaginar que ele estava surpreso por ver um homem entrar em sua festa privada ao invés de uma bela mulher. Deve ter se aventurado na sala errada, mas Eren ainda estava no horário. Ele não poderia simplesmente expulsá-lo e, embora não estivesse tão familiarizado em lidar com os clientes sozinho, ele tinha que ser profissional.

— Olá, senhor. Me desculpe, você provavelmente estava esperando uma mulher...

— Oh, não, não é isso...

— Certo, bem, mesmo que não estivesse, peço desculpas, só estou aqui para servir chá. Acho que deve ter ocorrido um mal-entendido com os quartos, então vou verificar isso para você em um momento, mas antes, posso servi-lo uma xícara de chá?

Este cara podia estar no lugar errado, mas então para onde foram Levi e seu amigo? Será que Mikasa lhe deu o quarto errado por engano?

— Desculpe, isso não é o que servimos normalmente, espero que não se importe. É uma receitinha caseira minha. — Droga, que desperdício do chá de Hannes.

O homem se inclinou para a frente enquanto Eren descansava a bandeja e pegava o bule. Serviu uma xícara fumegante e entregou-a.

— O cheiro é delicioso. — Eren sorriu largamente com o elogio. Estava receoso de que não seria bem recebido com os temperos extras que ele misturara em comparação com os chás de ervas suaves que geralmente serviam em Muralha Rose. O homem de cabelos prateados inalou a fragrância com uma expressão contemplativa, e então tomou um gole experimental. — Incrível. — exalou. — É exatamente como o da minha esposa. Você colocou cardamomo e gengibre?

— Sim! — Eren se inclinou para a frente sem perceber. — Eu o fiz como minha mãe costumava, na verdade. É uma antiga receita de...

— _Serendib_?

Eren se assustou.

— Como você...?

O homem o estava observando com uma expressão estranha, envolvendo a xícara entre mãos cuidadosas. Eren subitamente sentiu um arrepio passar sobre ele quando percebeu a situação. Ele falou demais, mencionou que era uma receita da terra natal de sua mãe e o homem sabia onde era. Não precisava ser um gênio para somar dois mais dois e perceber que sua mãe devia ter sido uma _Paāvaena_ , e ninguém gostava dos nômades aqui. Seu pânico devia estar escrito em seu rosto.

— Wow, wow, relaxe. Eu não sou - eu não, quero dizer. — O homem fez um gesto de corte com a mão e se afastou. — Por favor, não tenha medo nem nada. Digo, por você ser _arai_...

Eren instintivamente se encolheu com a palavra dita em voz alta. Geralmente ouvia essa palavra dita como insulto e atirada de forma depreciativa, então mesmo agora se sentia defensivo e tenso. Deve ter demonstrado isso, porque o convidado estava retrocedendo de novo, tropeçando desesperadamente com as palavras e desculpas.

— Oh, não, desculpe, eu não quis dizer como - digo, não é algo ruim. Eu não. Ah, merda. — Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Por favor, não me entenda mal; minha esposa é _arai_ , na verdade. É por isso que o chá é tão familiar e eu o reconheci imediatamente. Ela o faz o tempo todo em casa, não precisa se preocupar.

Eren sentiu a tensão se esvair de seus músculos, mas ainda olhava o outro cautelosamente.

— Na verdade, não sei direito por que estou aqui hoje. — disse o loiro, mudando de assunto de repente. Provavelmente sentia a inquietação de Eren. — Eu estou com um amigo, na verdade, mas ele foi para algum lugar...

— Levi?

O homem parou e Eren sabia que estava certo pelo brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos do outro. Então este _era_ o amigo de Levi.

— Sim, na verdade. Como sabia?

— Levi me pediu para encontrá-lo aqui e eu sabia que ele não estava sozinho, mas eu esperava alguém da base. Então você não faz ideia do porquê de estar aqui?

Eren se sentou e cruzou as pernas do outro lado da pequena mesa, apoiando os cotovelos na superfície e franzindo o cenho para seu novo amigo.

— Não; ele estava sendo terrivelmente misterioso sobre isso, e eu suspeito que tenha a ver com o fato de que ele estava me trazendo a um bordel. — O homem estava perplexo, encarando à sua volta como se ainda não pudesse entender direito sua situação. Esta era claramente a primeira vez que entrava num lugar assim, e Eren percebeu que gostava do amigo de Levi ainda mais. — Acho que ele queria que eu conhecesse alguém, na verdade, e agora acredito que esse alguém deva ser... Você?

Eren deu de ombros. Ele não fazia ideia, afinal. O outro homem o examinou pensativo, seu olhar ilegível.

— Eu nunca pensei que Levi seria do tipo de vir a um lugar como esse, estou um tanto surpreso. Sem ofensa nem nada. — Eren balançou a cabeça para indicar que não ficara ofendido. — Eu só... Ele vem aqui com frequência?

Eren pensou sobre aquilo, brincando com a franja de seu xale.

— Não muito. Ele costumava vir quando Príncipe Erwin vinha. Então... — Eren não sabia bem por que adicionou isso. — Ele veio algumas vezes sozinho.

— Para ver você?

Eren apertou os olhos e deu um meio aceno de cabeça, meio encolher de ombros. O homem tomou um longo gole de seu chá e então o descansou em seus joelhos, encarando sua profundidade marrom escura contemplativamente.

— Isso é honestamente um pouco embaraçoso, peço desculpas se estiver agindo meio estranho. Eu só não sei para onde Levi foi e eu realmente gostaria que ele estivesse aqui para fazer as apresentações apropriadas. Eu não sabia que ele tinha alguém... Especial. — _O quê_? — Principalmente de um lugar como este. De novo, sem ofensa nem nada. Estou feliz por ele, de verdade, mas me sinto como uma falha como amigo por não ter percebido antes. — Oh, céus. Eren abriu a boca para falar, mas o homem de cabelos claros agora começara a falar e não tinha como pará-lo. Ele penteou o cabelo para trás com uma mão e suspirou.

— Oh, meu Deus, quando minha esposa souber sobre tudo isso ela ficará furiosa. Com ele, é claro, por não nos contar, e com ela mesma por não ter percebido. Estava na cara, agora que penso sobre isso. — Ai ai, pensou Eren, isso estava ficando interessante. Ele percebeu um movimento em seu campo de visão e viu que Levi tinha retornado, deslizando para dentro sem nenhum som pela porta à esquerda. Pendurou seu casaco no cabide e se virou para eles, assentindo na direção de Eren.

— Honestamente, nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria. — O homem exalou uma risada desacreditada. — Eu só assumi que ele não ligava para esse tipo de coisa, mas isso é bom. Sim, é muito bom. Você também parece ser um ótimo rapaz. Um pouco mais novo do que eu imaginaria, e, bem, um _homem_ , mas acho que você é bem bonito. — As sobrancelhas de Eren se levantaram e ele olhou para o lado para ver que Levi havia agora parado e estava assistindo aos dois com mistificação, claramente tentando entender a conversa na qual acabara de entrar.

— Isabel vai gostar de você também, eu acho. Deve ser sério se ele queria nos apresentar formalmente. Francamente, aonde ele foi? O ponto é: estou honrado de recebê-lo na família.

... _Ah_.

Ele parecia ter terminado, mas Eren só o encarou estupidamente, incapaz de se fazer reagir. O feitiço foi quebrado pelo som de aplausos lentos que fizeram o homem de cabelos platinados se virar de sobressalto para encarar Levi com surpresa.

— Inacreditável, Farlan. — A voz do capitão estava carregada de ironia. — Eu deixei você sozinho por _cinco minutos_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A autora fez um esclarecimento sobre as palavras _Serendib_ , _Arai_ e _Paāvaena_ que apareceram nos capítulos anteriores e neste, facilitando a compreensão desses termos: 
> 
> _Serendib_ : um país que foi imaginado como o equivalente a onde o sudeste da Ásia fica. É de onde a mãe de Eren (e Hannes e cia.) vieram.  
> Origem: _Serendib_ era na verdade o antigo nome do Sri Lanka usado por comerciantes árabes. Também é a origem da palavra _Serendipity_ , criada por Horace Walpole em "Os Três Príncipes de _Serendib_ " (e que traduzimos para o português mais ou menos como "feliz acaso", ou seja, quando algo acontece por sorte).
> 
> _Paāvaena_ : uma palavra para as tribos/nômades vagantes que se originaram da mesma área que, mas não limitado a, _Serendib_. Eles tem pele mais escura que os trostianos. Pessoas morenas em roupas coloridas.  
>  Origem: cingalês, significa flutuar, ficar à deriva, vagar.
> 
> _Arai_ : palavra para as pessoas mestiças de _Paāvaena_. Eren é _arai_ , sua mãe era _Paāvaena_ e seu pai era de Trost. A palavra, apesar de literalmente significar só "metade", é usada com frequência pelos trostianos como insulto e leva a conotação de bastardo, infecto, intruso, etc.  
>  Origem: tâmil, significa metade.


	41. O Trio de Bandidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ;)

Eren explodiu em gargalhada enquanto o pobre Farlan olhava entre os dois desnorteado. Levi se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de seu amigo, um braço jogado por cima do descanso do sofá e um tornozelo cruzado sobre o joelho, e então fitou-o sem expressão.

— Farlan, este é _Eren_. — Olhou para o homem de cabelos claros de forma expressiva. Um instante depois, o que quer que aquilo significasse aparentemente foi registrado no outro homem. Ele se virou para Eren agora, que ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego, e o encarou de olhos arregalados. Eren olhou para Levi curiosamente enquanto Farlan bateu palmas, sorrindo largamente, e pressionou as palmas em suas bochechas. Levi piscou para ele com um olho antes de voltar a assistir seu amigo com divertimento crescente.

— Eu sou Farlan! — O homem apontou para si mesmo com os dois polegares e, ante a falta de expressão de Eren, voltou-se para encarar Levi. — Você não contou a ele sobre mim? — acusou.

— Não, eu não contei, o que é todo o motivo para essa reunião.

— Levi, o que está acontecendo? — Eren se apoiou em suas mãos e olhou para o mais velho incerto. Ele nem sequer tinha _ouvido falar_ de alguém chamado Farlan antes, e pensar que Levi estava contando a estranhos sobre ele o fazia compreensivelmente desconfortável.

— Eu sou o melhor amigo de Levi. — disse Farlan. Como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Parabéns. — Eren o cedeu um olhar esquisito. Estava um pouco surpreso; esperava que talvez Mike ou Hanji tivessem esse título reservado a eles. Independente disso, não ajudou realmente a esclarecer a situação.

— Ei. — Voltou-se a Levi agora e o homem desviou o olhar, focando na bandeja de chá diante dele como se quisesse evitar encará-lo. Ele se inclinou para se servir de uma xícara e limpou a garganta. — Você disse que queria saber sobre mim, então... — Ele encolheu os ombros, parecendo um pouco constrangido. Devagar, Eren voltou-se para Farlan, que sorriu de volta, claramente também consciente do desconforto de Levi.

— Então você me trouxe seu amigo para provar que tem um? Como um tipo de oferenda? Um sacrifício? — Levi apertou os lábios e lançou-lhe um olhar para mostrar que não apreciava esse tipo de humor. Ele estava obviamente tentando sair de sua concha de algum jeito, e Levi ter se importado tanto com o que Eren disse noite passada a ponto de chegar tão longe significava muito. Eren suspirou, sentindo-se culpado. — Não acredito que você está mesmo fazendo isso. — Levi não respondeu a isso, então ele se endireitou e olhou para Farlan atentamente. — Então, tá legal. Quando você estiver pronto.

— Acho que devo começar com o porquê de Levi ter me contado sobre você em primeiro lugar. Na verdade, ele mencionou há um tempo na primeira vez que encontrou você e seu pequeno grupo de criminosos...

_O quê_? Eren se virou rapidamente para encarar Levi.

— O que ele sabe? — demandou. Voltou-se para Farlan então, defesas armadas. — Quem é você? Trabalha para as Tropas?

O homem hesitou, olhando para seu amigo com o canto do olho.

— Eren, relaxe. — Sua voz levava o mesmo tom tranquilizante condescendente que Jean usava quando os bois se assustavam. — Quero dizer, sim, eu trabalho para as Tropas, mas isso não tem nada a ver...

Farlan gaguejou até o silêncio quando Eren se levantou num pulo.

— Ah, é?! — Eren se voltou para Levi agora, expressão acalorada e zangada. — O que diabos você está pensando? Contou a outras pessoas sobre isso?! Você prometeu manter em segredo!

— Eren...

— A quem mais você contou? _O que_ mais você contou, Levi?

— _Eren_ , sente-se!

Levi não elevava a voz com frequência, e nunca havia levantado para ele, então seu tom severo fez a boca de Eren se calar instintivamente. Ele se irritou em silêncio então, fitando Levi enquanto ele fechava seus olhos e respirava fundo. Falou com os olhos ainda fechados. Parecia não gostar de contato visual quando estava sendo sincero, Eren observou.

— Por favor, só - só escute o que ele tem a dizer. Acho que vai te ajudar a entender e confiar um pouco mais em mim. É o que você quer, certo?

Deus, parecia que doía para Levi dizer as palavras. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas sobre olhos fechados apertados, e seus lábios pressionados em uma linha fina e tensa. Eren coçou delicadamente em volta da pintura seca em seu rosto e fungou.

— ... Tá. — Ele assentiu prudentemente e devagar retornou ao seu assento no chão no lado oposto da mesa aos outros dois. Este era o melhor amigo de Levi. Ele era casado com uma mulher _arai_ e parecia realmente um bom homem até então. Encarou Farlan de lado cautelosamente quando falou. — Tudo bem. Mas eu me reservo ao direito de jogar chá quente na sua cara se sentir que colocou a mim ou minha família em qualquer tipo de perigo.

As sobrancelhas de Farlan se levantaram com isso e então mais ainda quando a resposta de Levi foi um resoluto "beleza". Eren acenou uma vez com a cabeça para o homem de cabelos platinados então, um sinal calado para que prosseguisse.

— Levi, hã, ele me contou sobre os Titãs porque o lembrava de nós quando éramos mais jovens. — Farlan estava correndo com as palavras agora, como se estivesse com medo de que ele se zangasse de novo antes de ter a chance de terminar a explicação. — Não sei se ele mencionou, mas Levi nasceu no Submundo. — Ele deu uma olhada discreta para Levi, tentando saber se estava cruzando algum limite. Levi apenas assentiu para que continuasse, olhos ainda treinados firmemente em sua xícara de chá que ele nem sequer provara ainda.

— Bem, ele nasceu na região central diretamente abaixo de Sina e, não sei se você sabe, mas o lugar é virtualmente a capital paralela no Submundo; agitado com mercado negro, áreas de prostituição e todos os negócios obscuros que os nobres não ousam fazer na superfície. Era bem normal estar em uma gangue lá; é basicamente o único jeito de sobreviver, e estávamos todos juntos nessa: Levi, sua irmã e eu. Eu nem me lembro como nos conhecemos, faz tanto tempo. Estávamos todos na adolescência...

— Ei, ei... _Irmã_ de Levi? — A boca de Farlan abriu e fechou, e ele se virou para Levi, alarmado.

— Eu não devia mencionar isso?

Levi não tirou os olhos de seu chá.

— Não vejo por que não.

— Levi, você tem uma _irmã_? — repetiu Eren, sorrindo incrédulo.

— Minha mãe a acolheu quando era um bebê. Sua mãe a abandonara quando... — Ele hesitou por um momento, parecendo conflituoso, e então olhou para seu amigo. Algum tipo de conversa silenciosa pareceu se passar entre eles, porque Farlan deu de ombros.

— Eu não acho que ela se importaria.

— Por que não? Não cabe a nós dizer esse tipo de coisa. Não é relevante mesmo, deixa para lá.

— Bem, não é relevante para _essa_ história, mas eu acho que ela não se importaria se _ele_ soubesse. Na verdade, acho que ela até gostaria.

— Por quê? — Levi ficou confuso, e Eren espelhou sua expressão, assistindo a troca à sua frente sem nenhuma pista. Agora Farlan estava convencido.

— Oh ho, parece que eu sei de algo que você não sabe!

— Do que está falando? — perguntou Levi, exasperado, mas Farlan se virou para Eren agora.

— Nunca soubemos quem era o pai de Isabel, e sua mãe era _paāvaena_...

— Farlan...

— ... Sua mãe morreu quando ela ainda era pequena, e então a mãe de Levi o acolheu.

— Isabel, você diz, sua esposa Isabel? — perguntou Eren à medida que sua mente juntava as peças do quebra-cabeças com a história sendo narrada à sua frente. O rosto de Farlan se iluminou.

— Sim! Eu não mencionei isso, não é? Sou casado com a irmã de Levi. — Ele parecia tão feliz com esse pedaço de informação que Eren sorriu de volta. — Ela é muito bonita e talentosa. Eu me apaixonei à primeira vista. Acho que ela estava espancando alguém, não sei, ela sempre parecia estar fazendo isso naquela época, olhos verdes brilhantes, e punhos morenos voando em socos...

— Nós desviamos bastante do assunto aqui. — interveio Levi. Estava fazendo uma careta a seu amigo apaixonado, e lembrou Eren de como ele ficava quando Jean e Marco ficavam muito melosos. — O que Farlan estava dizendo, acho eu, era que estávamos todos em uma gangue também, e exatamente como os Titãs, até com DMTs.

— Você tinha uma gangue! — Os olhos de Eren brilharam com essa informação. Capitão Levi? Um _bandido_?

— É, igualzinho a você. Voando por aí com nossos equipamentos, saqueando outras gangues e assaltando nobres que se aventuravam lá embaixo. Eventualmente a notícia de um bando de ladrões com DMT aterrorizando o Submundo de Sina deve ter se espalhado, porque Shadis soube e enviou Mike e alguns outros para fazer as honras.

— Você foi pego. — Ele já sabia disso. Já ouvira fragmentos de conversas antes, sobre como Mike foi aquele que "arrastou o traseiro de Levi para fora das favelas e o levou para as Tropas" ou algo assim.

— Sim. — Levi olhou para ele e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso torto. — Ele nos deu uma escolha: poderíamos todos ser jogados em uma cela, ou dar a nossas habilidades alguma utilidade nas Tropas.

Ora, isso não parecia familiar?

— Você quase recusou a oferta, também. — sibilou Farlan, acotovelando a lateral de Levi e dando uma piscadela para Eren. — Ele é surpreendentemente orgulhoso para um favelado.

— Não me chame disso.

— Somos todos favelados aqui! — Farlan era muito alegre. Eren gostou dele. Os amigos mais próximos de Levi pareciam ter personalidades surpreendentemente contrastantes com a sua tão reservada e abrasiva.

— Então, o que mais? — pediu Eren, inclinando-se para a frente. Levi o encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Você quer mais?

— Ora, é só isso? — Era muita informação nova sobre Levi, mas a reunião até então mal chegara a durar meia hora. Levi arrastou seu melhor amigo até o bordel para uma conversa de vinte minutos que consistiu em boa parte de um mal entendido hilário; certamente havia mais a se dizer?

— O que Levi lhe contou sobre mim? — perguntou a Farlan. Aqui havia uma fonte de informação nova em folha basicamente oferecida a ele de bandeja; ele aproveitaria ao máximo essa oportunidade.

— Bom, uma vez ele mencionou do nada que viu uma gangue com DMT, e que isso era estranho mesmo sem o fato de lembrar de nossos dias naquela época e, quando menos esperava, encontrou você de novo. — Farlan sorriu para ele e tomou outro gole de chá, tirando um momento para saboreá-lo antes de continuar. — Vocês viraram meio que um assunto na família; ele nos atualizava com cada nova informação, e foi por aí mesmo.

— Você fala tanto assim de mim, Levi? — Eren posou com um sorriso malicioso. Levi só o cedeu uma olhada desinteressada.

— Eu _reclamo_ de você com frequência.

Eren trocou um olhar com Farlan para dizer " _claro_ ".

— Eu realmente acho que já terminamos por aqui... — O Capitão fez menção de se levantar.

— Mas nós mal começamos! — choramingou Eren ao mesmo tempo em que Farlan disse: — Mas eu tenho mais perguntas!

Levi olhou entre os dois. Encarou Farlan por um momento especialmente longo.

— Não posso te obrigar a nada, mas eu estou indo. — Eren fez um bico, mas não estava tão chateado. Contanto que conseguisse mais respostas. Ele se perguntou o que se passou entre os outros dois durante o longo olhar que trocaram. Levi desviou o olhar primeiro, franzindo o cenho levemente embora aquilo pudesse ser simplesmente sua expressão normal, e se levantou. Apanhou seu casaco e saiu sem mais nenhuma palavra. Eren se perguntou se ele estava de mau humor ou se aquilo era só Levi sendo Levi.

— Ele está preocupado que eu vá lhe dizer muito sobre ele. Levi gosta de sua privacidade. — explicou Farlan, vendo seu amigo partir.

— Não vou perguntar mais nada sobre ele. Estou surpreso até por ele ter contado o que contou agora há pouco.

O outro homem voltou-se novamente para Eren e sua expressão estava então pensativa.

— Eu também.

Eren duvidava que Levi tinha contado a seu amigo sobre todos os seus segredos ou as preocupações que havia levantado ontem, então supôs que era normal que o outro achasse que a divulgação de informação repentina fosse estranha para um indivíduo normalmente tão reticente. Porém, Farlan parecia ser esperto, com seu olhar perceptivo e consideração silenciosa, então ele decidiu que deixaria por conta do homem para descobrir sozinho.

— Eu nunca vi você na base antes, mesmo trabalhando para as Tropas.

— Isso é porque eu não tenho muita necessidade de ir até a base exceto para reuniões e materiais. Eu trabalho principalmente de casa, a não ser que esteja acompanhando alguma expedição. Sou um cartógrafo.

Eren olhou para ele com dúvida. Não estava familiarizado com aquela palavra.

— Ah, hãã, eu desenho mapas. Geralmente só vou junto com expedições para lugares que ainda não exploramos minuciosamente ou que não tem muita informação geográfica. Não estou surpreso que você ainda não tenha ouvido falar de mim.

Eren inconscientemente se aproximou mais à medida que Farlan falava, encantado pelas descrições de seu trabalho. Este homem viu os lugares que eles conhecia tão pouco em primeira mão; ajudou a explorar as estranhas paisagens e a registrá-las, e ele veio das favelas também.

— Como você aprendeu a fazer isso? Desenhar mapas e coisa e tal? — _Ser útil_. Eles só levavam soldados úteis em expedições; guerreiros especializados, botânicos, médicos, negociadores, cartógrafos e tudo o mais. Farlan encontrara sua especialidade e Levi era um soldado brilhante que subira ao topo; como Eren encontraria seu nicho?

Farlan riu.

— Por quê? Está interessado?

— Eu só quero sair dessas muralhas assim que tiver a chance. — respondeu Eren honestamente.

— Você soa igualzinho a como Levi costumava falar quando fala assim. — As palavras fizeram o peito de Eren inflar de orgulho; aquela não era uma comparação desprovida de bajulação, pensou ele. Farlan apoiou a xícara na mesa e se inclinou para a frente, descansando os cotovelos nos joelhos e encontrando o olhar de Eren.

— Olhe, eu acabei no que faço depois de muito tempo sem saber como poderia ser útil. Levi tinha força e habilidade e Isabel tinha persistência e força de vontade; eu nunca fui bom em combate comparado a eles e por muito tempo pensei que eu fosse inútil nas Tropas. Não tente se moldar em nada por enquanto; você ainda é jovem. Se quiser muito alguma coisa, você encontrará seu próprio caminho para isso naturalmente. Levi claramente enxerga algo em você digno de alimentar, então eu não duvido nada de que conseguirá exatamente o que quer em breve. Não se estresse muito em tentar acelerar o processo e se foque em melhorar agora. É o melhor conselho que posso dar.

Eren mastigou o lábio enquanto ponderava sobre as palavras de Farlan. Ele cutucou sua unha do pé e o silêncio se estendeu, embora não de forma desconfortável. Farlan pareceu reconhecer que ele estava perdido em pensamentos, e se ocupou saboreando o chá novamente, olhando ao redor do suntuoso aposento com admiração.

— Você acha mesmo que Levi tem tanto interesse em mim? — Eren não olhou para cima quando fez a pergunta, muito envergonhado pela insegurança nas entrelinhas para encarar o outro. Pensou que ele realmente tinha estragado tudo em Dauper com seu comportamento impulsivo e imprudente; será que Levi estava tão investido assim para ignorar uma insubordinação tão flagrante? Com certeza suas ações noite passada gritavam "prejuízo", não?

— Eu não vou fingir que conheço você tão bem quanto Levi, mas conheço Levi bem o suficiente para saber que ele está mais apegado a você do que eu jamais o vira antes. Sabe, algumas semanas atrás eu tive que ir à cidade para um trabalho e Levi me pediu para comprar alguns bolinhos de Sina enquanto estivesse lá. Isabel e eu passamos semanas tentando descobrir para quem ele poderia possivelmente querer dar os doces. — O homem de cabelos claros olhou para ele sabiamente por sobre a borda dourada de sua xícara. — Ele deu para você, não foi?

— Ele só estava se desculpando por me colocar em perigo em um trabalho que o ajudei a fazer. — Eren encolheu os ombros. — Não significou nada mais. Eles eram bons, eu acho.

Por alguma razão, Farlan pareceu achar sua explicação divertida, mas não pressionou o assunto e Eren decidiu que não queria perguntar.

A conversa partiu mais para o assunto de trabalho depois disso, Farlan perguntando como os Titãs conseguiram o equipamento (Jean e Marco ainda tinham vários contatos na Polícia Militar para conseguir peças quando precisavam), e Eren perguntando sobre as experiências de Farlan em expedições e como ele aprendera suas habilidades. Farlan falou muito sobre sua esposa também; era impressionante como ele conseguia trazer Isabel em qualquer assunto da conversa de alguma forma. Mas Eren estava feliz de ouvir. Era fácil ser arrastado pelo ardor de Farlan, e ele se perguntou se era assim que seus pais um dia foram. Ele queria conhecer Isabel.

Farlan teve que ir embora logo, pois "Isabel estaria se perguntando onde ele estava e ele prometera lustrar o piso antes do por do sol e - merda - definitivamente já passava do por do sol." Eren agradeceu pela visita e se despediu, limpando o conjunto de chá depois que ele se foi. A xícara de Levi não estava lá e, depois de falhar em localizá-la pela sala, encontrou-a assim que saiu dela e pisou no corredor. O Capitão estava apoiado contra a parede oposta do corredor um pouco mais ao fundo, de braços cruzados sobre o peito e segurando sua agora única xícara pela borda com uma mão.

Eren se virou para trancar a porta atrás dele, apoiando a bandeja em um dos quadris.

— Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora.

— Eu pensei em conversar um pouco mais com sua irmã e, quando havia acabado, vi que Farlan estava saindo.

Eren caminhou até ele, fingindo ajeitar o bule e pires na bandeja, e parou diretamente na frente dele.

— Ele não me disse mais nada sobre você e eu não perguntei, não se preocupe.

A expressão de Levi não demonstrou nada, mas ele assentiu levemente e olhou para baixo. Eren percebeu que ele estava silenciosamente aliviado.

— Que outros segredos obscuros você poderia ter? — Ele riu, mas não estava brincando totalmente.

— Nenhum, por incrível que pareça; só preferia que você descobrisse qualquer coisa diretamente por mim do que por fofocas. — Eren não esperava por isso. Então ele acabara de descobrir todos os detalhes mais secretos da vida de Levi? Claro, nada foi particularmente escandaloso ou chocante, mas ele podia dizer com segurança que estavam quites agora.

— Então... Você não se importa se eu perguntar coisas diretamente?

— Não, mas isso não significa que eu vou responder. — Bem, era justo. Eren começou a andar e, lentamente, Levi alcançou seu passo. Ele se dirigiu à entrada dos fundos que era geralmente usada só por funcionários e passou pela cozinha onde ele poderia depositar a bandeja. Enquanto caminhavam, ele espiou discretamente o homem ao seu lado, mas Levi estava olhando ao redor do bordel distraidamente. Ele não olhou nenhuma vez para Eren e pareceria que ele nem estava lá se não fosse pela forma como obviamente diminuíra o ritmo dos passos para acompanhá-lo.

— O que achou do chá?

Levi olhou para a xícara vazia em sua mão como se precisasse se lembrar de qual chá estavam falando. Colocou-a na bandeja de Eren.

— Estava bom. Igualzinho ao de Isabel.

— Farlan disse o mesmo. — assentiu Eren, satisfeito. Sentiu como se estivesse fazendo sua mãe orgulhosa por se lembrar da receita exata.

— Você não ficou surpreso quando Farlan lhe disse que Isabel era _arai_. — Não foi dito como uma pergunta, mas uma explicação era claramente esperada. Eren estava antecipando a questão.

— Ele tinha mencionado isso antes de você voltar. Estava tentando me tranquilizar, eu acho, porque descobriu que eu também era. — Eren não precisou olhar para Levi para saber que o havia pego de surpresa; seus passos falharam levemente por um instante antes que ele se recuperasse. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo e Eren se perguntou se ele estava tentando decidir se deveria dizer algo em resposta. Ele esperava que não; não queria nenhum tipo de validação, só aceitação silenciosa. Às vezes reafirmação demais só o fazia se sentir mais discriminado.

— Mikasa não gosta de chá preto, e eu tenho uma lata inteira disso em casa, então se quiser eu posso levar um pouco até a base para você. Petra disse que seu chá acabou.

Levi olhou para ele um tanto repentinamente, como se surpreso pela pergunta.

— ... Obrigado.

Eren sorriu.

Entraram agora na cozinha, nas entranhas de Muralha Rose. O local era enorme e distintivamente menos opulento do que o resto do prédio, lotado de cozinheiros suando e ajudantes de cozinha e o ar estava preenchido de vapor quente, fumaça, o tinir de panelas e os gritos de ordens por cima do barulho. Eren ziguezagueou habilmente entre o acúmulo maluco de corpos e Levi seguiu bem. Quando Eren deu uma olhada nele por sobre o ombro, só viu sua sobrancelha tensionada em concentração ao tentar evitar entrar em contato com os funcionários manchados e suados se pressionando à sua volta. Eren depositou a bandeja usada nas pias e apanhou um punhado de frutinhas de uma cesta negligenciada em uma mesa, rapidamente gesticulando para Levi para acobertá-lo antes que alguém notasse. Os cozinheiros eram normalmente bem brandos com ele, mas era a hora do rush antes do jantar e ele sabia que eles não seriam tão relaxados agora.

Eles saíram na rua de trás e levaram um momento para respirar o ar puro. Eren entrelaçou os dedos e esticou seus braços sobre a cabeça, fechando os olhos e se inclinando para trás com a cabeça voltada para cima. A pintura em seu rosto coçava e rachava e seu xale escorregou de seus ombros com o movimento. O ar da noite trazia uma sensação maravilhosa em seu corpo dolorido. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu, as estrelas espalhadas como pequenas velas pelo mar azul escuro. Colunas de fumaça saíam de chaminés pela cidade antes de se dissiparem no vento, parecendo uma névoa cinza escura sobre o céu que estaria limpo sob outras circunstâncias.

— Como estão seus ferimentos?

Eren olhou para Levi para encontrá-lo avaliando os hematomas em suas costelas, agora visíveis sem o xale. Ele olhou para sua mão enfaixada e flexionou os dedos de forma experimental.

— Bons. Voltarei ao normal em um dia ou dois, eu acho.

— Bom. — Levi assentiu e olhou para outro lado. Ele raspou o chão com a ponta de sua bota engraxada. — Bem, vejo você amanhã, então. Se cuide.

— Obrigado por hoje! — disse Eren quando o outro se virou para ir. Levi parou e olhou para trás, seu rosto meio escondido na sombra dos prédios ao redor. — Isso - eu sou muito grato por isso. E realmente gostei de Farlan.

— ... Ele é um bom homem.

Levi hesitou por um momento a mais, e então levantou uma mão para apontar a seu rosto.

— Eu gostei disso, aliás. Muito inteligente. — disse. Eren não podia ter certeza, mas pensou ter visto um pequeno sorriso nas sombras cobrindo o rosto de Levi. Ele partiu então sem outra palavra, desaparecendo atrás da esquina de uma viela. Eren tocou os dedos de sua mão boa em seu rosto, tracejando as curvas de pintura por cima da pele cicatrizada. Ele sorriu para si mesmo sozinho debaixo das estrelas, mais lisonjeado pelo elogio do que provavelmente deveria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hummmm, algo está começando a acontecer, hehehe...


	42. O Imperador Está Morto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ;)

O Imperador estava morrendo.

Shadis e os oficiais das Tropas receberam as notícias do palácio antes que elas saíssem para o público, o que era bom para poderem se reunir e decidir a melhor estratégia para lidar com o caos inevitável que explodiria quando a hora viesse. Durante dois dias, ficaram todos confinados à sala de reuniões, discutindo onde posicionar suas forças para patrulhas e quem alocar no palácio para fornecer segurança adicional ao Príncipe Erwin até sua coroação. A maioria do pelotão de Levi foi selecionada, e muitos do de Mike. Todas as outras responsabilidades foram temporariamente interrompidas em face da questão mais urgente, mas sem dúvida o resto dos soldados e cadetes sabiam que algo grande estava acontecendo pela ausência constante de seus superiores e as expressões graves que usavam nos breves momentos em que emergiam de suas reuniões. O Imperador ainda não tinha falecido, mas é como se tivesse. A base estava repleta de preparações para o inevitável; soldados eram convocados e recebiam instruções para serem seguidas, e cronogramas de novas escalas de patrulhas elaborados. Havia quase um ar de antecipação ao planejamento; uma expectativa ansiosa nascida da inatividade antes da barragem estourar.

No terceiro dia, as notícias vieram a público. Mensageiros Reais foram enviados para cavalgar pelos distritos e anunciar o falecimento do Imperador, as mesmas palavras repetidas de novo e de novo em várias línguas diferentes como uma adição macabra às orações da manhã.

— _Al Malek qad mat. Kral öldü._ _Rājā iṟantapiṉpu. Raja ve nathivela_...

Dentro de uma hora, todos na cidade, independente de classe ou língua falada, saberiam da notícia. O Imperador estava morto.

Levi estava em sua mesa de café da manhã quando ouviu o mensageiro descer sua travessa, o toque-toque de cascos de cavalos abafados na areia acumulada da rua. A manhã estava estranhamente quieta, como se tivesse previsto as notícias e estivesse carregando seu silêncio trêmulo por respeito. A voz do mensageiro soou solitária e exigente, ecoando entre as fileiras de casas carregada com a presunção e volume de alguém que sabe que estão todos ouvindo ao que tem a dizer. As palavras estavam abafadas do lado de dentro, mas ainda reconhecíveis. Levi já vinha esperando isso há um tempo. Continuou a comer seu pão tostado, fingindo não notar o modo como Farlan e Isabel ficaram tensos do outro lado da mesa. Já souberam com antecedência também, é claro, mas ouvir assim ainda era chocante. Não tiveram dias de discussão incessante para cair a ficha sobre a notícia, e então se cansar disso.

O som do mensageiro diminuiu até sumir na distância e Levi se levantou de sua cadeira. Farlan e Isabel olharam para cima, sobressaltados pelo guincho dos pés da cadeira arranhando o piso da sala antes completamente silenciosa.

— Você já vai? — perguntou Isabel, olhando para a janela da cozinha. — Ainda é cedo.

Levi pegou seu prato para lavá-lo e deu um sorriso sofrido.

— Preciso começar com uma vantagem nessa loucura.

*******************

Eren não fora à base naquele dia. Também não enviou uma mensagem explicando sua ausência, mas Levi não estava surpreso. De qualquer forma, ele não era requerido. A maioria dos soldados estava se desdobrando em patrulhas pela cidade ou supervisionando o _janazah_ enquanto o finado corpo do Imperador era carregado até a _Masjid_ da cidade para a _Ṣalāt al-Janāzah_. Eren só teria se sentido ocioso com qualquer tarefa que Levi o atribuísse para mantê-lo ocupado. Levi se perguntou se ele e sua irmã iriam prestar suas homenagens depois do enterro como o resto da cidade. Imaginou que isso seria pedir demais; eles estariam certamente mais preocupados em manter Armin escondido por enquanto.

O dia todo teve uma ansiedade tensa, como um transe. Como se o pandemônio esperado depois das notícias do dia estivesse aguardando seu momento de irromper, esperando até que a guarda de todos estivesse baixa. A cidade estava sombria também, com muitos usando preto e fechando suas lojas por respeito, mas Levi notou um tipo de perplexidade calada e um lado mecânico na população da manhã também, especialmente entre os distritos mais pobres. O Imperador era uma figura distante para aqueles nas favelas; sua presença tinha pouco impacto em suas vidas, e sua perda só os atingiu como a notícia de uma tempestade feroz devastando uma cidade distante; simpatia desapegada por uma tragédia que aconteceu com alguém com quem você não era particularmente próximo. Eles falavam sobre isso, acenando pesarosamente e parecendo apropriadamente solenes, mas então seguiam com suas vidas. Dezenas de milhares de pessoas se reuniriam no centro para prestar suas homenagens, mas as favelas e periferias de Trost seguiam em frente. As galinhas não paravam de chocar e os peixes não paravam de morder as iscas porque o Imperador tinha morrido.

Levi se perguntou como Muralha Rose reagiu à notícia. As áreas de prostituição eram os principais pontos em que as patrulhas estavam concentradas; quaisquer motins ou problemas tinham a maior possibilidade de começar lá, afinal. Ele não ouvira sobre nenhuma atividade até então, mas sem dúvidas os bordéis estavam se preparando. Talvez a máfia teria a decência de esperar até que o funeral e período de luto chegassem ao fim.

Levi retornou de seu circuito pelo distrito Kunya quando o crepúsculo estava caindo. Enviou o batalhão substituto e se despiu de seu equipamento para trabalhar arduamente na papelada acumulada em sua mesa. Eren não estava aqui para ajudar com os cálculos mais simples e na conferência dos arquivos hoje, então teria que fazer tudo sozinho. Ele pegou a papelada em seu escritório, preparou o próprio café e se sentou num canto escuro do pátio onde os sons dos treinos da tarde e o burburinho geral da base forneciam um murmúrio de fundo constante. O eco das passagens do Corão sendo recitadas na _Masjid_ flutuavam pelas paredes da base, moldando uma capa por cima das atividades dos soldados. O escritório de Levi parecia muito sufocante e quieto para conseguir fazer alguma coisa lá dentro. A noite já era melancólica o suficiente sem a habitual tagarelice e jeito estabanado de Eren para preencher o silêncio enquanto ele trabalhava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Al Malek qad mat. Kral öldü. Rājā iṟantapiṉpu. Raja ve nathivela…_ : "O Imperador/Rei/equivalente está morto" em árabe, turco, tâmil e cingalês, respectivamente.  
>  _Janazah_ : o equivalente a funeral. Uma marcha da residência do finado até a mesquita.  
>  _Ṣalāt al-Janāzah_ : orações de funeral islâmicas pela alma do falecido. Precedem o enterro.
> 
> O capítulo foi curtinho hoje, mas preparem os corações porque os próximos estarão altamente emocionantes hahaha <3


	43. A Escalada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ;)

— Como as coisas têm estado? — Levi serviu duas xícaras de chá enquanto a _Tawaif_ assistia de sua cadeira à sua frente. Levi já tivera que jantar com mulheres nobres de Sina antes, mas nenhuma havia aperfeiçoado a arte de transbordar um ar de desdém imparcial como Mikasa fazia. Ele empurrou a xícara para ela ao invés de oferecer a bandeja, pura e unicamente pela chance de fazê-la desmanchar sua postura rígida para pegá-la. A moça de cabelos escuros lançou-lhe um olhar nada impressionado, vendo por trás do movimento.

— Calmas, na verdade.

— Isso é bom.

Os lábios de Mikasa se torceram numa quase careta. Ela se recostou em sua cadeira, xícara envolvida pelas palmas de suas mãos, e ponderou o conteúdo por um momento antes de falar.

— Não que eu não esteja grata por não ter a máfia arrombando nossas portas, mas os negócios estão lentos e minhas garotas precisam comer.

— Está assim tão ruim? — Só se passara um dia, decerto Muralha Rose já tinha enfrentado "secas" maiores?

Levi olhou ao seu redor apropriadamente pela primeira vez desde que se sentara. Já estava próximo do pôr do sol, quando geralmente os clientes da noite estariam começando a chegar, mas o bordel ainda estava surpreendentemente tranquilo. Tirando ele mesmo, Levi só conseguia contar meia dúzia de homens descansando pelo salão principal, sendo superados em grande número pelas jovens entediadas espalhadas pela área. Ele mesmo já havia recebido propostas pelo menos quatro vezes antes de Mikasa aparecer para espantá-las. Normalmente elas sabiam que deveriam deixá-lo em paz.

— Digo, nós esperávamos uma queda, mas nada tão drástico. Não estamos com dificuldades ainda, mas tudo depende do quanto isso durar. — Mikasa encolheu os ombros e se virou para verificar seu bordel deserto, um mínimo franzir de sobrancelhas. — A ausência do Príncipe Erwin é a causa de boa parte disso. As pessoas normalmente o seguem como rebanho; nada recomenda um lugar tanto quanto a presença da realeza.

— Ele não aparecerá por aqui por pelo menos mais duas semanas. Não enquanto estiver ainda em luto oficial. — Mikasa assentiu. Ela sabia disso, já fizera as contas. — Conseguem aguentar até lá?

— Isso é o que tenho tentado descobrir. Se a coroação for antes disso e eu conseguir levar as garotas para se apresentarem na parada, então isso deve ser propaganda suficiente para garantir algum interesse. — Levi estava impressionado pela extensão do planejamento das garotas; Pixis podia pagar as contas, mas não comandava o espetáculo há muito tempo.

— O Imperador acabou de morrer e você já está ansiosa pela coroação? — Mikasa arqueou uma sobrancelha divertida.

— Eu sou uma mulher de negócios, Capitão, e mortos não transam.

Levi riu pelo nariz e concedeu ao argumento excelente um aceno de cabeça. Era revigorante, pensou ele, sentar-se na frente de uma bela mulher vestida em sedas caras e joias brilhantes e escutá-la cuspir vulgaridades como um soldado raso comum. Levi realmente gostava da indelicadeza descompromissada de Mikasa, e como ela manejava fazer tudo com classe.

— Nem o fazem os que estão em luto, claramente. — Mikasa inclinou a cabeça, de acordo.

— Mas também não importa se as garotas não quiserem. Estão todas extremamente assustadas. No momento em que ouviram as notícias ontem de manhã, você deveria ter visto o lugar; era um caos. Quase tive que restringi-las fisicamente para não fugirem às ruas com suas crianças para se esconderem. — A _Tawaif_ descansou sua xícara no braço da cadeira e massageou a têmpora com sua mão livre. — Eu não sei como devo convencê-las a se apresentar lá fora, na frente de metade da cidade e de todos os responsáveis por tentar matá-las e às suas crianças dia sim, dia não. E Eren também. — Mikasa pareceu atenuar um pouco ao pensar em seu irmão, um pouco de sua segurança escapando. — Ele é sempre tão superprotetor comigo e com Armin, e tem um senso tão grande  de responsabilidade também. Vê todas essas garotas sozinhas e assustadas e quer protegê-las todas sozinho. Estou orgulhosa dele, mas preocupada. Ele está se desgastando, nem as deixa sair do bordel sozinhas. Está tentando fazer o trabalho de um exército.

Levi tamborilou os dedos na borda de sua xícara. Aquilo soava como Eren.

— Ele não tem ido trabalhar, tem? — Mikasa olhou para ele, mas Levi podia ver que ela já sabia a resposta. Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos. — Eu posso entendê-lo. Se nossos papéis estivessem invertidos, eu não iria querer deixá-lo nem por um instante também em uma hora como essa, mas eu vi seus homens patrulhando por aqui. Em suas palavras, Capitão, o quão seguros estamos?

— Tão seguros quanto prostíbulos podem ser. — Os olhos de Mikasa se apertaram e Levi podia ver que sua piada não fora apreciada. — Neste exato momento, os bordéis são os lugares mais intensamente patrulhados na cidade, atrás apenas do Palácio. Estão mais seguros aqui do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Mikasa assentiu, olhos negros observando-o seriamente. Pareceu satisfeita com sua certeza.

— Obrigada.

Levi deu de ombros e desviou o olhar.

— Enfim, apesar do que você possa pensar, eu não vim aqui só para visitá-la.

A jovem diante dele riu e Levi ficou aliviado de ver um pouco de tensão deixando seus ombros. Às vezes ele não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha por volta da mesma idade de Eren; quem dera aquele garoto mostrasse metade da maturidade dela.

— Uma mulher pode sonhar, Capitão. — disse Mikasa inexpressivamente, com um tipo de sorriso falso que sugeria que considerou isso como um pesadelo. — Eren está colocando Armin para dormir. Deve estar em meu antigo quarto; é só seguir as escadas ao lado da cozinha...

— Até o terceiro andar. Última porta no fim do corredor?

A _Tawaif_ lançou-lhe um olhar estranho.

— Às vezes eu me esqueço do quanto você se infiltrou em nossas vidas recentemente.

Levi pegou sua mochila e pendurou o manto em seu antebraço.

— Pode agradecer ao seu irmão por isso.

 

 

 

Eren estava parado sobre o berço de Armin, balançando a criança para dormir, quando Levi entrou pela porta. A canção de ninar morreu em seus lábios quando ele se endireitou, de olhos arregalados.

— Ele está dormindo?

— O quê?

Levi acenou com a cabeça para o berço. Pelo tecido semi transparente do _sari_ , ele podia ver a pequena bolinha que era Armin enrolada entre os travesseiros. Eren olhou para o bebê adormecido e de volta para Levi, assustado.

— Sim?

— Excelente. — Levi retirou a mochila que havia pendurado por cima do ombro e atirou-a ao garoto. Um pouco desajeitado, Eren a pegou. — Abra. — ordenou Levi. Eren o fez. Com dedos cuidadosos, ele desamarrou a corda para abri-la e espiou dentro, como se esperasse que algo fosse saltar dali e mordê-lo. Levi o assistiu atentamente.

— Meu equipamento? — Eren tirou o emaranhado de tiras de couro e o segurou. Ele olhou para Levi e sua expressão de repente desmoronou. — Você está - você está me expulsando das Tropas? — Levi apertou os olhos para o rapaz diante dele.

— Eu - droga! - eu faltei dois dias! Desculpe, eu deveria mandar uma mensagem, mas esqueci. — Eren agarrou os cabelos com os dedos em angústia. — É que aconteceu tanta coisa, e as garotas estavam com medo e eu não podia deixá-las!

— Eren, cale a boca, você vai acordar Armin. — O moreno mordeu seu lábio inferior, mas fixou Levi com uma expressão tão arrependida e com os olhos tão arregalados que o mais velho quis dar um soco nele. — _Pare com isso_. Não estou demitindo você - é, você deveria ter mandado uma mensagem, mas não é nada que o fará perder o emprego. — Levi olhou para o berço. — Armin ficará bem assim? — Eren olhou para ele confuso e Levi revirou os olhos. — Podemos deixá-lo assim, ou ele precisa de alguém para ficar aqui com ele?

— Não, está bem assim. Mina normalmente fica atenta caso ele chore... Por quê?

Levi se virou para sair, deixando a porta aberta atrás de si.

— Venha comigo e traga seu equipamento. Tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar.

 

 

 

A muralha externa não era uma estranha para Eren. Considerava-se muito intimamente familiarizado com suas extensas e impenetráveis encostas, e era especialmente íntimo do enorme portão barrado em volta do qual se aglomerava com a multidão sempre que uma expedição estava deixando a cidade. Ele e Levi estavam de pé, lado a lado agora no interior do lado oeste da muralha externa, longe do burburinho da vila, pescoços erguidos enquanto admiravam a estrutura diante deles em silêncio reverente. Eren encarou o alto muro de cinquenta metros à sua frente, inclinando a cabeça para trás e apertando os olhos à inclinação de pedra pura se elevando mais alto no céu do que ele jamais tinha esperança de chegar com seu equipamento. Olhou para Levi, ao seu lado, com sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Você não pode estar falando sério... — O olhar do mais velho deixou bem claro que ele estava. Eren se voltou para a muralha. — Por quê?

— Como assim," _por quê_ "? Você nunca quis escalar a muralha mais externa? — Levi colocou seu manto para trás e se pôs a ajustar e apertar as tiras de seu DMT embaixo dele.

— Bem, sim... — Levi se recusou expressamente a deixar Eren usar seu equipamento desde que começara nas Tropas. Até o fizera levar o DMT para a base pelo único propósito de assegurar que Eren não estaria usando-o para nenhuma atividade extracurricular em seu tempo livre, e agora aqui estava ele, do nada, decidindo que Eren não só tinha permissão para usar seu DMT, como também estava prestes a receber sua primeira lição, a qual era aprender a escalar a muralha mais alta de Trost? Eren não estava reclamando, mas era bem abrupto. — Mas por que _agora_?

— Porque você precisa de uma distração.

Eren bufou.

— De quê?

— De todo o drama do falecimento do Imperador. De se preocupar com coisas que estão fora de seu controle. Da ideia de que você é responsável por proteger todo mundo em Muralha Rose. — Levi ficou impaciente de ver Eren ajustando suas próprias tiras e afastou suas mãos, assumindo o processo com a brusca eficiência que só se conseguia com anos de prática. Ele estalou a língua desaprovadoramente enquanto trabalhava. — Não é para menos que você está coberto de bolhas e cicatrizes; este equipamento é muito grande para você. Não deveria ser tão apertado, mas qualquer folga é perigosa. Precisamos conseguir um conjunto de tiras apropriadamente adaptado para você. — Eren assistiu os dedos hábeis trabalhando em seu peito. Os dedos de Levi eram pálidos e surpreendentemente finos, as unhas aparadas perfeitamente e as juntas calejadas e brilhantes pela experiência.

— Foi minha irmã que te convenceu disso? — Assim que disse as palavras, Eren percebeu o quão estúpidas soavam. Ele sabia que Mikasa pensava que ele estava se preocupando demais com as garotas e seus filhos, mas até parece que ela pediria a Levi para intervir, e até parece que Levi a escutaria se o fizesse.

— Não, eu mesmo tramei isso porque um dos pirralhos estúpidos em minha supervisão parece achar que é mais capaz do que um batalhão inteiro para proteger Muralha Rose. — Levi puxou uma tira com força exagerada, fazendo Eren cambalear para a frente até ser puxado a meros centímetros do rosto do mais velho. Ele engoliu nervosamente enquanto Levi o fixava com um olhar severo. — Você precisa entender que as Tropas trabalham em _equipe_ e você é só uma única e minúscula engrenagem em uma máquina muito maior. Quanto mais cedo você se livrar de seu senso de justiça excessivo e presunção e perceber que o único jeito de chegar a algum lugar nas Tropas é trabalhar junto com todo mundo e obedecer ordens, mais cedo irá se sobressair. Até lá, é melhor que esteja por perto para preparar meu chá, estamos entendidos?

Eren assentiu calado e Levi grunhiu, satisfeito, antes de soltar a pega na tira de seu peito e o afastar.

— Uau, eu não sabia que você sentia tanta falta assim do meu chá. — Eren esfregou seu tórax dolorido delicadamente e riu, olhando discretamente para o outro homem. As palavras de Levi podem ter sido firmes, mas não foram duras. Seu argumento principal parecia ser passar a mensagem de que a situação não era tão terrível quanto Eren havia se convencido e de que as Tropas estavam lá para ajudar. Eren se perguntou se era assim que Levi tranquilizava as pessoas. O homem mesmo dissera, afinal, que a única razão por que estava aqui era para distrair Eren. O pensamento fez seu peito se aquecer.

Levi deu um passo para trás e se posicionou à frente da muralha. Virou-se para encarar Eren e apertou os olhos para ele, e Eren percebeu que estava sorrindo. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento; Eren incapaz de parar de sorrir e Levi franzindo o cenho como se isso o ofendesse pessoalmente e então desviou o olhar primeiro, arrastando a ponta da bota na areia e olhando para a muralha adiante.

— Limpe essa expressão da sua cara e copie minha postura. Quero chegar lá no topo antes do pôr do sol.

— Sim, Senhor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, esses bobões são muito adoráveis, meu coração não guenta. <3


	44. O Pôr do Sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ;*

A muralha mais externa tranquilamente superava em dobro a altura de qualquer uma das que dividiam os distritos dentro da cidade. Aquelas podiam facilmente ser ultrapassadas se você conseguisse tomar o impulso certo em movimento com o DMT, mesmo com a forma amontoada com que todas as casas e barracos eram distribuídos por ali. Eren olhou de seu equipamento para a muralha à frente desnorteado. Não conseguia nem começar a imaginar como isso era feito. Havia uma árvore de tamanho considerável a cerca de sessenta metros; será que pegar impulso nela seria o suficiente para transpor a estrutura gigantesca? Algo como uma manobra da Catapulta improvisada?

— O que quer que esteja pensando, está errado. — Levi claramente estivera observando-o atentamente, deduzindo, pela forma como estava avaliando a árvore próxima, exatamente o que imaginava. — Todos os cadetes aprenderam a escalar esta muralha na última lição do treinamento, mas já que você pulou tudo isso, terá uma aula particular comigo. — Levi esticou os lábios em um sorriso que era grande demais para ser tranquilizador.

— Ah, eba.

— Jovens já morreram durante esse exercício. Às vezes há três dúzias deles subindo de uma vez com apenas um ou dois instrutores supervisionando-os; um movimento em falso e você pode cair por quase cinquenta metros até a morte. Há chances de que seus instrutores não estejam próximos o bastante para pegá-lo. Você deve se considerar sortudo por ter minha atenção toda.

Eren encarou o mais velho por um instante, procurando em seu rosto por algum sinal de humor. Não encontrou nada. Olhou de novo para o topo da enorme muralha, vendo o céu se transformar num laranja profundo à medida que o sol começava a se por do outro lado. Não queria perder essa vista por algo trivial como nervosismo. Ele engoliu o nó agitado em sua garganta e espelhou a postura de Levi.

— Tá, então vamos começar.

O segredo para escalar a muralha externa se mostrou ser caminhar pela superfície. Levi liderou o caminho primeiro, com Eren observando cada movimento seu como um falcão e seguindo não muito atrás. Ele recuou o suficiente para permiti-lo atirar os cabos de um jeito decente até a parede e então, para o espanto de Eren, andou de volta na direção dela e os soltou, retraindo os cabos até que seus pés estivessem plantados firmemente na muralha e ele estivesse de pé nela. Depois de subir alguns passos, o mais velho olhou para baixo por cima do ombro na direção de Eren e, vendo o sorriso de orelha a orelha esticado por seu rosto, apertou as sobrancelhas desaprovadoramente.

— É mais difícil do que parece, não subestime... — Mas Eren já havia começado, cabos voando e decalcando a parede com a determinação enérgica de um novato. Precisou de uma dúzia de tentativas antes de simplesmente conseguir ficar de pé na parede a um metro do chão como Levi conseguira fazer com o que pareceu ser muito mais facilidade. Até aí o entusiasmo havia diminuído significantemente. Eren viu, pelo canto do olho, Levi suprimindo um sorriso por causa de sua expressão, que estava sem dúvidas contorcida de concentração e o esforço físico de segurar o peso do próprio corpo para cima. Se ele perdesse levemente o equilíbrio, seus pés escorregariam debaixo dele e daria de cara com a parede. Os cabos metálicos cortavam a carne de suas mãos com a força que estava usando para se segurar, e todo o seu corpo parecia estar suando e tremendo com uma combinação de esforço e foco. Ele desviou o olhar de seus pés só por um momento, para fitar intensamente seu mentor, mas só foi recebido com uma risada de deboche pelo nariz.

O método de ensinamento de Levi era por demonstração, seguido de fazer Eren imitar o que acabara de fazer, voando em volta dele com seu DMT e corrigindo os erros que cometia pelo caminho. Havia pouca conversa envolvida, a menos que ele não pudesse arrumar fisicamente o que Eren estava fazendo de errado e precisasse explicá-lo verbalmente. Com menos de cinco metros percorridos muralha acima, Eren começou a se arrepender de verdade.

Era difícil. Levava uma quantidade absurda de ambos esforços físico e mental e _doía_. As palmas de suas mãos estavam cortadas e em carne viva por agarrar os cabos tão apertado a fim de manter seu torso o mais ereto possível para não perder o balanço e escorregar os pés. Seus braços tremiam e os bíceps e tríceps latejavam. E suas _costas_. Se esforçar para manter uma postura rígida realmente cobrava seu preço mais rápido do que Eren esperava, e seus músculos estavam com cãibras de formas que ele nem imaginava ser possível antes de sequer chegarem à metade. Eren não queria olhar para o chão para ver o quão longe estava por medo de que fosse escorregar e perder seu ponto de apoio, mas podia jurar que a distância da parede que ele ainda precisava subir não estava diminuindo nem um pouco.

O mais frustrante de tudo era enxergar em sua visão periférica a facilidade com que Levi voava e ziguezagueava à sua volta com o próprio equipamento. Ele não vacilou, tremeu, ou parou para recuperar o fôlego nenhuma vez durante todo o tempo, escalando a muralha tão facilmente quanto se estivesse caminhando no chão, pausando para assimilar a vista antes de saltar para outro ponto próximo no muro. Ele rodopiava em volta como uma mãe pássaro superprotetora cuidando do filhote, muito inquieto para ficar em uma única posição, mas não arriscando voar para muito longe de Eren caso algo desse errado. Talvez Levi não estivesse tão abstraído de suas dificuldades quanto Eren pensou, porque em algum momento ele deve ter notado o quão frustrado e desanimado Eren estava ficando.

— Você está indo muito bem, eu esperava que já tivesse desistido a essa altura.

Ele supôs que essa era a ideia de Levi de encorajamento. Eren parou seus pousos vacilantes e fechou os olhos, canalizando o máximo de energia que conseguia para exalar três palavras cortadas que ele não tinha nem certeza se Levi conseguiria ouvir de onde estava pendurado vários metros acima.

— Vai se ferrar.

Ouviu Levi rir, mas na hora em que ele olhou para cima para tentar vislumbrar a visão elusiva, o homem já havia partido de novo e Eren estava exausto demais para se dar ao trabalho de tentar rastrear seu progresso. Ele respirou fundo e tremendo, preparou-se e continuou sua ascensão. Algum dia, seria capaz de se balançar por essa parede tão tranquilamente quanto seu Capitão.

Pareceu que horas haviam se passado, mas não podia ter sido mais de duas quando Eren olhou para cima e, para sua alegria, viu a beirada da muralha a apenas alguns metros acima dele. Ficou ali parado por alguns segundos, meio que esperando que fosse se dissipar como uma miragem. Ao invés disso, a cabeça de Levi apareceu. O homem de cabelos negros era só uma silhueta contra o céu que escurecia e a mente cansada de Eren levou um momento para perceber que ele não estava apenas sentado ali olhando para ele, mas estendendo uma mão para ajudá-lo a subir.

— Vamos, quase lá.

Eren grunhiu em resposta e esticou sua mão direita para cima, dedos tremendo e cheios de sangue, para pegar a mão que se estendia a ele. Os dedos calejados de Levi estavam frios e estáveis, capturando-o pelo punho firmemente. Eren não tinha energia para içar seu corpo pela distância restante, mas por sorte Levi aparentemente não precisava de assistência, levantando-o sozinho pela beirada enquanto Eren se deixava ser carregado como um boneco de pano.

O vento estava rigoroso aqui tão alto. Essa foi a primeira coisa que Eren registrou em seu estado de cansaço extremo. Ventos fortes que eram normalmente bloqueados pelas robustas muralhas externas agora açoitavam-no sem piedade, socando sua camisa encharcada de suor com uma refrescância abençoada que o fazia alongar seus músculos contraídos e suspirar com a sensação de cada junta dolorida. O topo da muralha era uma pedra gelada em suas costas, mas era uma sensação incrível simplesmente deitar na pedra dura e deixar a brisa secar o suor que cobria sua pele em chamas.

— Você foi bem. — disse Levi, de algum lugar próximo à sua cabeça. Eren abriu um pouco os olhos para ver o céu acima dele inundado com os últimos raios da luz do dia. Ele encarou as cores em admiração inconsciente, bebendo a vista do mar de nuvens com seus pálidos ventres encharcados de dourado e âmbar.

— Olhe para sua direita. — disse Levi com a voz calma. — É lá que a verdadeira vista está. — Ele não precisava falar mais alto; a essa altura, apenas o mais fraco murmúrio de fundo da cidade agitada abaixo conseguia atingir seus ouvidos. O único outro som era o vento, chicoteando nos restos esfarrapados das bandeiras de Trost enfileiradas ao longo da muralha e assobiando através das fissuras na pedra.

Experimentalmente, Eren virou sua cabeça aonde Levi havia indicado e o pouco fôlego que restava em seus pulmões se esvaiu em um engasgo reverente.

Ele nunca vira um pôr do sol como este. Nunca imaginara que o céu pudesse carregar tantas cores de uma só vez. O horizonte estava flamejante; o sol, uma esfera de açafrão pesada e cheia em uma cama de chamas. Pinceladas de lençóis manchados de amarelo brilhante como cúrcuma se dissipavam nos restos profundos cor de ocre do céu rasgado. Tudo pintado sobre as ondas inclinadas de milhares e milhares de quilômetros de deserto se estendendo mais distante do que Eren só conseguia sonhar em ver. Ele nunca vira tanta areia; só ouvira histórias sobre isso de seu pai e teve alguns vislumbres dela pelo portão da cidade antes de ser fechado após uma expedição. Estava sem fôlego; as reclamações de seu corpo completamente esquecidas em face de tal vista. Seus olhos viajaram por toda a paisagem, observando tudo e guardando na memória. A escalada valera a pena; cada músculo dolorido que ele nem sabia da existência até ter doído hoje valia a pena por mais mil vezes.

— Essa foi a visão que tive cinco dias depois de me juntar às Tropas, que me fez pensar pela primeira vez que talvez isso não fosse uma má ideia afinal.

Eren tirou os olhos do cenário à sua frente para olhar o homem ao seu lado. Ele conseguira se arrastar a uma posição sentada para ver melhor e Levi se juntou ao seu lado, de pernas cruzadas na pedra e encarando o por do sol com uma expressão de calma tão profunda que Eren soube que Levi devia subir aqui com frequência para fazer isso.

— Essa foi sua primeira visão do lado de fora?

Os lábios de Levi se curvaram para cima nos cantos, os olhos não deixando o horizonte. Ele assentiu, piscando devagar. Eren se voltou para encarar o sol poente e assentiu também. Podia entender por que Levi ficara, pelo menos tinha a chance de ver essa paisagem quantas vezes quisesse dali por diante.

— O que é aquilo? — Eren apertou os olhos para ver uma forma enevoada ao longe, amorfa e escura como uma nuvem de raios.

— Uma tempestade de areia. — respondeu Levi. — Nunca viu uma assim de longe, não é? — Eren só conseguiu balançar a cabeça em silêncio. Havia tanta coisa que ele ainda não tinha visto, e olhar para as vastas faixas de dunas de areia se rastejando na direção do sol poente só fazia a ficha cair ainda mais. Ele só se sentira assim antes uma vez em toda a sua vida, na noite em que Armin nascera. Ele segurou a trouxa enrolada e chorosa em seus braços como se fosse feita da louça mais preciosa e não foi capaz de emitir uma única palavra. Tudo que fez foi olhar, mudo de admiração.

Eren se voltou para Levi para encontrar o outro já o encarando. Parecia satisfeito, mas quando Eren inclinou a cabeça para o lado em questionamento, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e se voltou para o pôr do sol, puxando os joelhos para cima e apoiando seus braços sobre eles para pendurá-los em descanso.

— Diga à sua irmã para trazer as garotas à coroação.

Eren ficou abalado pela mudança abrupta de assunto e teve que pensar por um momento a qual coroação Levi estava se referindo.

— De Príncipe Erwin? — Levi assentiu. Os últimos raios de luz do dia pintavam seu perfil em blocos de cobre e sombra, as linhas embaixo de seus olhos e em volta dos lábios escuras e proeminentes. Ele deveria estar parecendo mais velho, mas de alguma forma não era essa a sensação. Eren se sentiu tão relaxado quanto como se estivesse sentado com um de seus amigos. As diferenças de idade e de posição hierárquica pareciam negligenciáveis, até inexistentes. Eren percebeu o quão feliz estava. Há algumas horas, tudo em que conseguia pensar era em Armin e sua irmã. Levi jurou distraí-lo, e definitivamente conseguiu. — Quando é a coroação, afinal? Certamente é próxima. Ele deveria ficar de luto por trinta dias; não seria depois disso?

— Improvável. A cidade precisa continuar. Depois dos três primeiros dias, os procedimentos oficiais devem voltar ao normal mesmo que a família do falecido Imperador ainda esteja de luto. Erwin disse que a coroação aconteceria provavelmente na próxima semana e iria durar por vários dias. Paradas com apresentações de luta de espadas, trovadores, dançarinos, elefantes e tudo o mais. — Levi o encarou de canto de olho.

Elefantes! Eren se iluminou por um momento com a ideia de vislumbrar as feras selvagens das quais ele só vira imagens em livros. Então, se lembrou de todo o resto.

— Eu não sei... Duvido que alguém queira sair num momento desses. As garotas estão apavoradas. — Eren se inclinou para a frente de novo, apoiando o queixo em seus joelhos e olhando para baixo lastimosamente.

— Não seria uma parada digna de se comparecer sem as moças de Muralha Rose se apresentando...

Eren lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

— Se quer tanto assim vê-las dançando, vá visitar Muralha Rose. Seria útil um pouco de patrocínio.

— Eren, as paradas acontecerão em plena luz do dia pelas principais ruas de Trost. O lugar estará lotado, sem contar que estará repleto de homens das Tropas, PM e guardas imperiais. — O moreno franziu o cenho, ainda sem compreender. Levi revirou os olhos e exalou. — Você teria que ser um completo idiota para tentar alguma coisa no lugar onde quase todas as forças militares da cidade estarão concentradas. Todos estarão em alerta máximo, já que Erwin estará lá também.

Eren olhou de esguelha para o outro homem, sua expressão incerta.

— Você acha mesmo que nada aconteceria?

Levi o encarou firmemente.

— Eu estarei lá. Mike, Hanji, Nanaba e todo o meu pelotão também. Diferente de você — Levi se aproximou e Eren instintivamente se encolheu para trás. Ficou surpreso quando, ao invés do soco repreensivo que estava esperando, sentiu a mão de Levi afagar seu cabelo. — ... É de verdade _nosso_ trabalho proteger todo mundo.

As bochechas de Eren queimavam e não tinha nada a ver com o calor. O vento estava ficando mais frio agora que o sol tinha se posto, mas a pele ruborizada de Eren rivalizava com o desconforto que sentira durante a subida. Ele forçou uma risada e tentou agir normalmente, sem querer quebrar a calmaria confortável e relaxante para a qual a conversa havia se dirigido.

— Vou acreditar em você, Capitão. Odiaria ter que fazer uma reclamação oficial contra meu próprio superior...

Levi olhou para ele astuciosamente, mas Eren ficou aliviado de ver os sinais de um sorriso escondido dançando em seus lábios.

— Você podia se permitir ter um pouco mais de fé em seu suposto herói. — afirmou com bom humor. Subitamente, seu sorriso esmoreceu e a mão de Levi deslizou do cabelo de Eren e retornou ao seu joelho. O próprio sorriso de Eren diminuiu enquanto se perguntava se fizera alguma coisa para incitar a mudança de clima. Levi ficou quieto por um momento, franzindo as sobrancelhas para suas botas arranhadas, mas quando voltou a encarar Eren, sua expressão estava séria e seu olhar, firme.

— Não estou só falando por falar, sabe. Você não deveria se esconder e perder as coisas por causa de pessoas como a Máfia e a Polícia Militar. A coroação será uma das maiores celebrações em décadas e eu prometo fazê-la segura para sua irmã, Armin, qualquer outra mulher e criança de Muralha Rose, e você. — Os olhos de Levi inspecionaram o rosto de Eren como se estivesse procurando pela garantia de que suas palavras foram acreditadas. Ele apertou os lábios e as sobrancelhas e, quando falou de novo, foi com uma certeza tão solene que Eren teria acreditado em qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. — Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você.

O mundo estava parado ao redor deles. O vento continuava sua jornada infinita, assobiando pelos parapeitos da muralha e fazendo os aros mexerem contra os mastros como uma dúzia de sinos tilintando. Abaixo e distante, Eren ouviu o eco distante da _Maghrib_ da noite começar. Ficou escuro rápido uma vez que o sol se enterrara atrás da névoa da tempestade de areia crescente, mas as feições de Levi estavam perfeitamente distintas na brilhante e desobstruída luz do luar. Pálidas, fortes e próximas o bastante para tocar - Eren não tocou, é claro, apesar do estranho ímpeto. Ele apenas sorriu, e num quieto sussurro que parecia ser o único tom adequado para a estranha mudança de atmosfera, murmurou: — Eu sei.

O sorriso de Levi em resposta foi repentino e inesperado. Ele se levantou abruptamente, e Eren foi deixado piscando em confusão para onde seu rosto estivera segundos atrás.

— Vamos lá, é melhor pegarmos as escadas para descer. Está muito escuro para eu ensiná-lo como se faz com o DMT. Sua irmã provavelmente está se perguntando onde você está...

Ele se pôs em um passo rápido na direção da torre de vigia mais próxima, ainda resmungando sobre alguma coisa, embora as palavras fossem logo perdidas no vento. Eren assistiu as costas partindo de onde estava, ainda sentado, seu cérebro lentamente mas sem nenhuma dúvida marcando como um relógio a inevitável porém clara conclusão que ele estava só agora percebendo.

Mikasa frequentemente o descrevia como lento. Não estúpido, só um pouco mais devagar para entender as coisas do que a maioria das pessoas, desatento ao tipo de sinais e sugestões que muitos percebiam num instante. Ela dizia que ele era positivamente incapaz de ler outras pessoas por qualquer coisa além de uma ameaça em potencial, e muitas vezes pior ainda em reconhecer seus próprios sentimentos. Ele dizia que isso era estúpido, e daí se isso era tudo o que ele conseguia ler? Era a coisa importante, não era? Isso era o que realmente importava.

Eren considerou tudo isso enquanto estava lá sentado, sozinho e no vento, assistindo Levi ir embora, e chegou à própria conclusão sobre si mesmo. Sim, ele era lento. Ele podia demorar um pouco mais para reconhecer certas coisas, Mikasa tinha razão, mas por outro lado, uma vez que ele percebia, não havia espaço para incerteza. Não gaguejava, hesitava ou se questionava.

Ele queria beijar Levi, e disso tinha certeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faço das palavras da autora as minhas: *rola até a borda da muralha e se joga em direção ao pôr do sol*
> 
> Não, sério. Eu amo demais esse capítulo aaaaaaaaa *chorando*
> 
> _Maghrib_ : quatro das cinco orações diárias, realizada logo após o pôr do sol.


	45. O Melhor Fazedor de Chá de Trost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ;)

— Você precisa arranjar um chá melhor.

Erwin levantou os olhos de seu pergaminho para um Levi que fazia uma careta para sua xícara de chá. Ele encarou o mais baixo por um longo momento.

— Esse é o chá que você gosta, Levi. Compramos especialmente para você. — disse, pacientemente.

— Então deve ser o garoto que faz o chá. Ele é horrível, demita-o.

O olhar de Erwin desviou para o fazedor de chá em questão parado silenciosamente na porta, com as mãos atrás das costas enquanto esperava maiores instruções. O garoto magricela olhou para ele com olhos arregalados e amedrontado. Erwin ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas.

— Obrigado, Kepçi. Isso é tudo. — O jovem fez uma reverência apressada e rapidamente deixou o recinto. Erwin voltou-se a seu amigo com um suspiro longo e resignado. — Você precisa contrariar os funcionários com seu mau humor? — Levi deu de ombros.

— O meu rapaz do chá é muito melhor e nem é o trabalho dele.

Erwin apoiou o pergaminho em sua mesa, cuidadosamente amaciando os vincos antes de entrelaçar as mãos em seu colo e se recostar em sua cadeira. Levi certamente notou sua inspeção, mas petulantemente se recusou a reconhecer isso.

— Meu rapaz do chá sabe dançar também. Aposto que ele conseguiria fazer o chá e dançar ao mesmo tempo e ainda teria um gosto melhor que essa merda. — Levi apoiou sua xícara na beirada da mesa e continuou sua careta para o objeto ofensivo. Erwin levantou as sobrancelhas em expectativa.

— O que foi, Levi?

— Me fale você. Água de esgoto mascarada como uma bebida quente.

Erwin exalou devagar pelo nariz.

— Não é de seu feitio ser tão elusivo sobre suas queixas. Só me diga o que está lhe aborrecendo sobre essa expedição.

Levi encontrou seu olhar frio com o seu próprio olhar desafiador do outro lado da mesa. Sua linguagem corporal podia estar sugerindo autoconfiança e apatia, mas Erwin ficou surpreso de ver traços de hesitação em suas feições. Levi estava acostumado com expedições de última hora e certamente com aquelas que desviavam mais para o lado do perigo, então Erwin não conseguia imaginar por que isso seria diferente.

— A menos de uma semana daqui.

Erwin assentiu uma vez para confirmar sua afirmação.

— Isso iria coincidir com as datas das celebrações de sua coroação.

— Isso mesmo. — Os olhos de Levi ficaram suspensos em alguma lugar à esquerda de Erwin enquanto sua mente se ocupada com os cálculos intensos. Erwin tentou a sorte. — Decerto sua preocupação não se baseia em questões sobre _minha_ segurança durante sua ausência.

— Não fique se bajulando. — O olhar de Levi oscilou brevemente para encontrar o seu, irritado. Ele mastigava o lado de dentro da bochecha distraidamente e Erwin observou seus dedos finos tamborilarem incessantemente no descanso de braço cor de ébano de sua cadeira. Ele esperou.

— Mar por que _me_ mandar em um momento de risco tão alto? Sou seu melhor...

— Precisamente por ser _você_ durante um momento tão arriscado. Ninguém vai esperar que o melhor de Trost deixe a cidade durante minha inauguração. E a ausência de um grupo tão pequeno com certeza passará despercebida no meio de todas as festividades. Fora que eu estarei com minha própria guarda nesse meio tempo. Mas não vamos fingir que isso tem a ver comigo... — Erwin gesticulou para o outro homem em um convite silencioso.

— Os bordéis...

— Ah. — Finalmente, a raiz do problema. Erwin descansou seus dedos entrelaçados contra os lábios e franziu o cenho. — Você está preocupado que eles sejam atacados no meio das celebrações. É verdade que o resto da cidade estará bem vulnerável com a maioria das forças concentradas no centro da cidade. — Ele pausou quando Levi balançou a cabeça.

— As moças estarão se apresentando ou pelo menos assistindo a parada também.

— Então qual é o problema? Não tem lugar mais seguro para elas na cidade do que bem no meio das festividades.

Levi exalou uma baforada de ar contrariada e se afundou ainda mais em seu assento, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito aborrecidamente. Erwin o observou com divertimento crescente; só vira o homem agir assim tão rabugento depois de ser convencido a ficar até mais tarde na rua depois de beber.

— Você não quer perder a festa, é isso? — tentou, assumindo que um comportamento tão mesquinho se baseava em uma razão igualmente mesquinha.

— Eu prometi...

— Prometeu o que a quem?

Levi estava sendo a combinação mais frustrante de caprichoso e vago hoje. Conseguir uma resposta direta dele era como puxar o dente de um crocodilo. Estava claro que ele estava relutante em admitir o que o estava incomodando, mas que também queria que Erwin aceitasse tudo aparentemente sem questionar.

— Olhe, se não me disser por que você está tão relutante em ir, não tenho como ajudá-lo. — Levi jogou os braços para cima e levantou.

— Deixa pra lá. É claro que eu vou. Vou informar meu pelotão e começar a fazer as preparações necessárias.

— Você acha mesmo que vou simplesmente deixar essa sua birrinha passar batida? — Erwin riu enquanto seu amigo pegava o manto. Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele enquanto ajeitava sua roupa e Erwin ficou atônito por ele ter tido a audácia de agir como se não soubesse do que ele estava falando.

— Você prometeu a alguém alguma coisa que o fez ficar _assim_ tão receoso de ir a uma expedição de tamanha importância?

Levi estava aparentemente fingindo não ouvir o que Erwin estava dizendo. Como era improvável que ele cedesse mais alguma informação agora, Erwin decidiu presumir o que era sua melhor chance de chegar ao âmago do mistério.

— Algo relacionado aos bordéis... — devaneou Erwin em voz alta, esfregando o queixo. — _Alguém_...? — Ele olhou para Levi de esguelha com um sorriso astuto. Levi repentinamente o fixou com uma encarada letal.

— Só porque sou mais proativo do que você em proteger os bordéis, não tente desdenhar disso com alguma teoria ridícula de relacionamento. Eu não preciso molhar o biscoito pra querer ajudar aquelas mulheres.

Erwin levantou as duas mãos em redenção. Podia gostar de caçoar do seu amigo, mas mesmo ele sabia quando estava invadindo um território onde não era bem-vindo. Mesmo assim, ele deve ter chegado bem perto para invocar uma represália tão hostil.

— Peço desculpas, eu exagerei. — Levi continuou a escovar a sujeira inexistente de suas calças, mas seus ombros perderam sua curvatura defensiva. Erwin prosseguiu cuidadosamente, sua voz apaziguante e calma como se estivesse abordando uma cobra agitada que já havia atacado uma vez. — É claro que você está perfeitamente certo, mas tem consciência de que todas aquelas moças estarão completamente seguras contanto que estejam na parada? Você não é o único que estará as protegendo. Nanaba, Mike, Hanji, Dita; preciso listar todo mundo? — Levi suspirou e pinçou a ponte de seu nariz.

— Eu sei. — Suas sobrancelhas continuavam franzidas, notou Erwin. — Preciso ir. Você tem trabalho a fazer e eu também. Tenho que começar as preparações para a expedição imediatamente dado o tempo curto.

De volta aos negócios. Erwin não era tão estúpido para deixar de perceber a clara mudança de assunto. Ele assentiu e sorriu.

— Obrigado, Levi. Me desculpe por ser sempre você, mas você é o melhor. Eu não confiaria algo assim a mais ninguém. — Erwin hesitou. — ... E sinto muito por você perder parte das celebrações. — Levi dispensou suas palavras e Erwin não tinha certeza de que ele entendera bem o que ele quis dizer.

— Minhas condolências, aliás.

Erwin riu, incrédulo.

— Pela morte de meu pai? Você?

— Pela merda que ele te deixou para limpar. — corrigiu Levi com uma sarcástica curva em seus lábios finos. Até Erwin riu daquilo.

— Tenha uma boa viagem, Levi.

— Não seja assassinado enquanto eu estiver fora.

As sentinelas fecharam as pesadas portas atrás dele silenciosamente, deixando Erwin mais uma vez sozinho em seu estudo. Ele ponderou o candelabro gotejante em cima de sua mesa com uma expressão pensativa.

Levi havia criado uma ligação com alguém em um bordel, quase certamente Muralha Rose, já que era o único a que Erwin o arrastara. Levi também sabia que todos os que comparecessem à parada estariam perfeitamente seguros, então o que quer que tenha prometido provavelmente era algo voltado a uma garantia pessoal de sua presença.

Erwin estava pessoalmente triste por Levi ter de ir. Seu amigo não era do tipo de criar laços facilmente, então apesar de esta expedição ser crucial, era uma pena que tinha que impedir seus planos. Talvez Erwin pudesse achar um jeito de compensá-lo depois? O príncipe balançou a cabeça e pegou seu pergaminho negligenciado. Isso era uma preocupação para outro dia.

*******************

Nanaba sabia que Eren dançava. Sabia que ele trabalhava em Muralha Rose desde o incidente de Vulture, e fragmentos de conversas e informações reunidas aqui e ali eventualmente a esclareceram sobre o que ele fazia exatamente (e o que ele _não fazia_ , para seu alívio). Ela sabia que ele era encantador; inevitável, com aquela aparência e aliado aos tipos de clientes com os quais ele provavelmente tinha que lidar. Ele já havia acumulado muitas seguidoras entre as mulheres e um número surpreendente dos homens na base. Ela sabia que ele era cheio de truques, então realmente não deveria ter ficado surpresa quando descobriu que ele podia cantar também, mas em sua defesa, ela tinha certeza de que todo mundo estava.

— Ele está fazendo de novo.

Nanaba não precisava desviar os olhos de seu trabalho escovando sua égua para saber a que Petra se referia. Eren estava cantando de novo, sua voz clara como sino ecoando por cada canto da base amplificada por estar entre as paredes do quintal da cozinha onde ele estaria completando qualquer tarefa que Levi o havia imposto pela manhã.

Petra sentou na janela, uma perna apoiada no peitoril e outra balançando ociosamente para fora da beirada. Ela encarou os campos de treinamento na direção do quintal, maçã pela metade esquecida em seu colo e um sorriso distraído agraciando suas feições.

— Eu me pergunto sobre o que ele está cantando agora. — devaneou Nanaba. Eren sempre cantava em uma língua estrangeira. A loira era boa em reconhecer palavras em boa parte das línguas mais comuns em Trost, mas a língua em que Eren cantava fugia a seu conhecimento. Ficou surpresa quando Petra riu, e olhou para ver a outra mulher sorrindo travessamente para ela.

— Amor, definitivamente.

— Você consegue entendê-lo?

A ruiva encolheu os ombros e deu uma piscadela. — Algo assim. — Ela voltou sua atenção novamente para a janela e dessa vez Nanaba seguiu seu olhar. — Você pode ouvir em sua voz. — explicou Petra.

Nanaba não sabia se conseguia ouvir, mas Petra era a romântica por aqui.

— Eu não sabia que ele tinha alguém especial. — disse, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas. Gostava de se considerar bem perspectiva, então pensar que ela não havia notado esse detalhe apesar de ser uma das pessoas que ficavam mais próximas de Eren era um pouco chocante. Petra também franziu o cenho; claramente não pensara sobre isso também.

— Acha que é alguém da base?

— Pode ser qualquer um; você já _viu_ sua horda de admiradores?

A conversa foi interrompida pelo som de passos se aproximando e as duas mulheres viraram o rosto para ver Levi a caminho de onde estavam.

— Bom dia, Capitão! — cantarolou Petra, pulando do peitoril para bater em continência ao seu superior. Nanaba acenou seu cumprimento com a cabeça.

— Como foi a reunião, Levi?

— Boa. — Levi pensou e reconsiderou. — Não, foi uma merda. Petra — voltou-se à integrante de seu pelotão —, vá achar os outros e diga-os que temos preparações a fazer para uma expedição na semana que vem. Vou explicar em meu escritório.

Petra fez um bico.

— Durante a coroação?

— Bem no meio. — confirmou Levi com um sorriso sem humor. A expressão de Petra desmoronou e, com uma continência desanimada, partiu para encontrar seus companheiros.

— Isso é repentino.

Levi deu de ombros às palavras de Nanaba.

— Viagem discreta. Não queriam fazer propaganda do fato de meu pelotão e eu não estarmos presentes no meio de uma ocasião tão importante. Acho que demorar para me informar era uma medida de precaução. — O homem de cabelos negros suspirou. — Cadê Eren? Preciso de chá.

— O que, está me dizendo que você não consegue descobrir sozinho? — zombou Nanaba. — Você poderia ter se guiado lá de Sina até aqui só pelo som da voz dele. — Ela ficou feliz de invocar um sorriso cansado de Levi. Ele caminhou até a janela do estábulo e deu uma olhada no terreno do lado de fora.

— É agradável. O canto. — continuou ela, voltando à sua égua e focando em escovar gentilmente os nós em sua crina. — Espero que ele continue; faz a base parecer mais alegre. Todo mundo gosta.

— Eu devo ordenar que ele continue? — brincou Levi.

— Sei que você está só brincando, mas eu não acho que ele tenha percebido que todos podem ouvi-lo. — Levi olhou para ela duvidosamente. Eren só começara a cantar misteriosamente ontem, mas ninguém pareceu ter mencionado isso a ele diretamente ainda. Parecia haver um acordo não falado entre todos na base de que ninguém deveria interromper a cantoria de Eren ou abordá-lo sobre isso por medo de que isso o fizesse parar.

— Ele pode ficar constrangido se souber que todo mundo consegue ouvi-lo. — elaborou Nanaba, vendo a expressão confusa de Levi.

— Por que ele ficaria? Ele canta incrivelmente bem.

— _Eu_ sei disso, mas tenho certeza de que ele não espera uma audiência. Só deixe como está? Deixe-nos aproveitar enquanto durar. — Levi ainda não pareceu convencido, mas encolheu os ombros. — E espere ele terminar antes de ir pedindo chá! — adicionou Nanaba, repreendendo-o.

Quase como que em sua deixa, a canção parou abruptamente. Nanaba e Levi olharam ao mesmo tempo para o quintal, confusos.

— Aw. — Até Levi parecia um pouco mais desanimado pelo fim prematuro. — Bom, acho que você pode ir pegar seu chá agora. — Porém, o Capitão se sentou confortavelmente na borda da janela. Seus pés ficavam suspensos comicamente sem alcançar o chão, mas Nanaba sabia que não devia rir. O silêncio entre eles não era desconfortável. A soldado loira terminou seu trabalho e começou a limpar.

— Eu não fazia ideia de que ele sabia cantar. — disse ela. O murmúrio de Levi em resposta era mais de reconhecimento do que de concordância e fez Nanaba olhar para ele, surpresa. — Você sabia?

— Eu o ouvi cantando em Muralha Rose.

— Ele se apresenta?

— Não, foi... — Levi apertou os lábios como se procurasse pelas palavras certas. — Foi uma situação meio pessoal. — O que diabos aquilo queria dizer? Nanaba não teve a chance de perguntar mais porque o próprio Eren apareceu de repente na porta do estábulo, sem fôlego e ofegante mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Levi, você voltou! Por que não veio me contar? — Seu peito levantava com esforço, suor brilhando em sua pele nua.

— Você _correu_ até aqui? — O mais velho o examinou de cima a baixo, olhando seu torso sem camisa desaprovadoramente. Eren ignorou tanto a pergunta quanto o olhar.

— Você quer um pouco de chá? Posso fazer para você.

Isso prendeu a atenção de seu Capitão. Seus olhos viajaram para cima e seu rosto se iluminou quase instantaneamente. Eren riu, ainda levemente ofegante.

— Volto em um minutinho. — E ele se foi de novo tão rápido quanto chegara, Nanaba olhando em sua direção perplexa.

— Como ele consegue correr por aí assim nesse calor? — murmurou Levi para si mesmo antes de gritar: — ... _E vista uma camisa_!

— Sim, senhor, Senhor!

— Não sei qual de vocês tem mais controle sobre o outro. — Nanaba sorriu.

Levi olhou para ela com uma careta.

— Eu dou as ordens.

Nanaba apenas riu enquanto carregava suas coisas para fora do estábulo.

— Será mesmo?


	46. O Garoto Corado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoje não deu tempo de eu revisar antes de postar o capítulo, peço desculpas! Mas até o fim da semana vou revisar e editar se tiver algum errinho.  
> Obrigada pelo feedback, seja em kudos ou comentários, amo vocês! <3  
> Boa leitura ;)

Levi assistiu Eren descarregar o bule e xícara da bandeja cuidadosamente, notando o jeito esquisito com que o rapaz segurava a louça delicada. Segurou a xícara pela borda, não diferente de Levi, e manejou o bule só com as pontas dos dedos enganchadas em volta da alça. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele servia o chá, mas o garoto cerrou os dentes e aguentou até o fim. Ele parecia uma mistura de aliviado e satisfeito quando terminou, empurrando a xícara cheia para seu Capitão com um sorriso orgulhoso. Entretanto, Levi ignorou a xícara e estendeu a mão para Eren em vez disso.

— Mostre-me suas mãos.

— Elas estão bem, Levi. — Quando Levi não removeu sua mão imediatamente, apenas levantando as sobrancelhas em expectativa, Eren cedeu com um suspiro.

— Você deveria ter me contado que estavam tão ruins; eu não teria o colocado para lavar as roupas. — Mesmo Levi não pôde evitar uma careta ao ver o estado das mãos cortadas de Eren. O contato com água não ajudou na cicatrização e a pele esfarrapada estava úmida. Ele inspecionou as feridas atentamente, examinando a pele com dedos gentis e parando quando Eren se encolhia. — Você tem ataduras?

— Elas estavam enroladas, mas Nanaba disse que eu deveria deixá-las secar por um tempo ou iriam apodrecer. — O mais velho assentiu. Aquilo era provavelmente sensato.

Eren puxou sua mão e se ocupou organizando um pouco da bagunça que havia se acumulado na mesa de Levi durante o dia. Ele sabia agora como arrumar a desordem do modo que o Capitão preferia, e o que podia ser deixado de lado para depois. Ainda estava um pouco enferrujado na leitura e tinha que falar em voz alta cada letra enquanto lia, com o cenho franzido cativantemente, mas estava melhorando com a prática e ele não era outra coisa senão um aluno aplicado.

Levi observou Eren empacar em uma palavra particularmente grande. — Convalescença? — sugeriu, adivinhando pelas tentativas gaguejantes do moreno. A expressão de puro entendimento que atingiu suas feições fez Levi sorrir para ele. Pegou uma das folhas de papel em sua escrivaninha só para ter Eren apanhando-a de suas mãos e substituindo-a por outra, despejando a primeira na lixeira praticamente sem olhá-la. Ele tinha que admitir, ter Eren por perto realmente tornava tudo um pouco mais fácil. Mesmo a papelada no fim do dia fora cortada por mais ou menos meia hora. Ele tinha geralmente três pilhas para tratar uma vez que Eren terminava de organizá-las (o nome das quais Eren convenientemente rabiscava no topo da página); as que ele poderia transferir a outra pessoa, as que ele só precisava dar uma lida superficial e assinar, e as que Eren não conseguia entender ou eram claramente importantes o bastante para Levi cuidar pessoalmente.

— Está ansioso pela coroação? — perguntou Levi. Ele colocou a página na mesa sem olhar para ela e Eren agarrou-a para colocar de volta na Pilha 3 com uma expressão aborrecida. Mas suas feições se iluminaram à mera menção das celebrações na próxima semana. Com o trabalho temporariamente esquecido, Eren se jogou na cadeira oposta a Levi.

— Sim! Agora que Mikasa conseguiu tranquilizar todas as garotas, elas estão muito animadas. Lorde Pixis arranjou um carro alegórico do tamanho de um _juggernaut_ para a parada e Mikasa irá andar nele junto com algumas outras dançarinas. Já temos as coreografias planejadas e as fantasias. — Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto contava a informação, mãos se movendo enquanto gesticulavam animadamente.

— Você vai dançar?

— Claro, mas nada importante. — Eren coçou a nuca e pareceu envergonhado. — Estarei no chão com o resto dos dançarinos e as crianças. Temos uma coreografia também, mas não é tão rígida e simples o bastante para as crianças participarem. Você provavelmente não vai me ver.

— Eu duvido que deixarei você passar despercebido. Estarei a postos em um telhado no meio da rota. Mas, Eren, tem uma coisa que eu preciso lhe contar...

— Você foi ver o príncipe hoje, não foi? — Eren não pareceu ouvir as palavras de Levi, seguindo em frente com sua linha de raciocínio. Era difícil pará-lo quando ele pegava impulso, Levi aprendeu. — Como foi? Como é o Palácio? Eu só cheguei a ouvir histórias e ver mosaicos. É verdade que é construído numa pedra gigante? Não vai sair rolando? Como eles chegaram lá em cima?

— Eren.

— Como você conheceu o Príncipe Erwin, aliás? Vocês são amigos, não são? Como se conheceram?

Eren pareceu encontrar um assunto que realmente o interessava, porque seu questionário se dissolveu em uma pausa momentânea. Levi pegou sua xícara e calmamente tomou um gole, observando Eren recuperar o fôlego por cima da borda da xícara. O jovem pelo menos teve a decência de parecer constrangido e abaixou sua cabeça acanhadamente, colocando as mãos no colo em uma imagem de bom comportamento.

— Desculpe, eu já terminei. Eu acho.

— Você tem energia demais para alguém que passou uma boa parte da manhã lavando roupa. Talvez eu devesse fazê-lo limpar o estábulo também? — A expressão alarmada de Eren se transformou em um bico quando viu o sorriso de Levi. — Eu conheci Erwin através de Pixis há muito tempo. — prosseguiu, colocando sua xícara de volta na mesa e se recostando em sua cadeira. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás para encarar o teto de seu escritório. Podia ver teias de aranhas recentes e um ninho de esquilo nas vigas. Mais um trabalho para Eren. — Eu costumava comandar o circuito em Shiganshina na área dos bordéis, então virei conhecido do velho rápido; a maioria da merda acontecia em sua parte do trajeto, afinal. Ele me convidava para beber depois de dias especialmente difíceis e eventualmente achou adequado me apresentar a seu cliente mais prezado. O velho é louco; eu era só um soldado raso naquela época, mas acho que eu tive sorte de Erwin ser Erwin e não um nobre sem-vergonha que ficaria ofendido por algo assim.

— E vocês simplesmente se deram bem e pronto? Desse jeito?

— Mais ou menos assim, é. — Era uma história decepcionante, mas Levi não sabia bem o que o rapaz estava esperando. Que Levi tivesse salvado Erwin de assassinos ou alguma desventura heroica?

— Oh. — Mas Eren não parecia desapontado. Só pensativo. Ele inspecionou as palmas das mãos em seu colo com uma expressão contemplativa.

— Na verdade, eu preciso falar com você sobre a coroação.

— Você precisa que eu trabalhe? Quer que eu siga você para ganhar experiência? — O garoto visivelmente se endireitou enquanto se enchia de falsas esperanças. Isso só fez Levi se sentir pior. — Não vai ser um problema na coreografia da dança, eu juro. Eles não precisam de mim; só estarei preenchendo espaço na base do carro alegórico.

— Eren, não é isso. — Levi encarou o jovem à sua frente por um longo momento. Seu rosto era como um livro aberto: confuso e atento, os lábios levemente partidos e sobrancelhas levantadas. O mais velho suspirou e massageou suas têmporas com uma careta.

— Eu vou partir em uma expedição no segundo dia das festas. — Pronto, já foi. Agora só restava preencher as lacunas. — Era sobre isso a reunião de hoje. Erwin me requisitou pessoalmente para passar as instruções. É um assunto sensível e com limite de tempo. Política e essa porcaria toda.

— Você vai partir? — ecoou Eren com uma voz pequena. Levi não deixou passar o modo como seus ombros caíram e a expressão baqueou. Era impossível não notar. Naquele momento, ele ficou grato de sempre manter suas emoções cuidadosamente escondidas; ser lido tão facilmente poderia ser um baita fardo para aqueles à sua volta. — E a parada? Os elefantes? Nossa dança? — As mãos de Eren estavam fechadas em punhos em seu colo e Levi sabia que isso não ajudaria no processo de cicatrização. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até a cômoda onde deixava seu kit de primeiros socorros, olhos destoantes seguindo seus movimentos pela sala. — E se alguma coisa acontecer conosco? — As mãos de Levi pausaram na maçaneta da gaveta e ele respirou fundo.

— Não vai acontecer nada com vocês. Já lhe disse que todos estarão completamente seguros no centro da cidade.

— Você prometeu. — As palavras não foram acusadoras, mas sim murmuradas quase esperançosamente como se tivessem a chance de mudar as coisas de Levi fosse lembrado. Eren não estava nem bravo ou ofendido, Levi podia ter lidado com isso; sua exuberância anterior apenas desvanecera, deixando-o parecendo pequeno, preocupado e decepcionado. Os cantos de seus lábios se curvaram para baixo quando falou, e Levi voltou sua atenção em recuperar a caixa de suprimentos médicos para evitar seu olhar desamparado. — Para onde você vai?

— Heleya. — Eren havia pegado uma pena seca e estava arranhando-a distraidamente contra uma ranhura na mesa com o bico. Levi apoiou a caixa e se inclinou na mesa à sua frente, apanhando a pena de seus dedos e virando sua mão com a palma para cima para examinar os danos. Ouviu Eren engasgar e enrijecer com o contato e quando olhou para cima, o garoto estava evitando seu olhar, fazendo uma careta para seu colo com forte determinação. Ele tentou ser mais gentil. — Cerca de três dias de viagem a sudeste.

— É uma viagem longa. — observou Eren. Ele parecia até hesitante por Levi. Mas não era nem um pouco longa, na verdade; Levi geralmente ia em expedições que abrangiam meses, mas supôs que devia parecer longa para Eren.

— Estimo que a viagem levará mais ou menos uma semana, se tudo correr bem.

— Poderia não correr bem?

Levi escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente, ciente da agitação crescente de Eren.

— Sempre tem uma chance de dar alguma merda nesse tipo de coisa. Nada para se preocupar.

Exceto que provavelmente tinha sim com o que se preocupar. Trost tem estado em uma relação atribulada com Heleya há décadas, apesar de ser seu vizinho mais próximo geograficamente. O falecido Imperador especialmente agravara a relação já tensa com suas políticas estrangeiras e habilidades diplomáticas que davam muito a desejar. Erwin vinha planejando suavizar as coisas entre eles há um tempo e sabia que seria melhor abordá-los com ofertas de paz o mais rápido possível em sequência à morte de seu pai para enfatizar o quanto ele priorizava a questão. O problema era que ainda era incerto o quão receptiva Heleya seria. Erwin não queria parecer submisso e fraco como novo líder por ser muito ávido com seus acordos de paz, mas também não queria comprometer uma aliança que poderia se provar incrivelmente crucial no futuro por parecer muito orgulhoso. No momento, Heleya era a maior ameaça para Trost no caso de uma guerra, localizada só um pouco mais ao sul pela costa, estava em uma posição para lançar tanto ataques navais quanto por terra. Se o tratado funcionasse, aquilo iria ao mesmo tempo reforçar a reputação de Erwin como novo Imperador e ajudar Trost em termos de segurança e negócios. Se não, então as coisas provavelmente continuariam como estavam, porém Erwin certamente atrairia muita crítica por ser supostamente mole. Mas essa seria a melhor forma de rejeição da proposta. Se Heleya reagisse com completa hostilidade com o contingente quando lá chegasse, então havia uma chance real de Levi e seu pelotão estarem em sérios problemas. Erwin não quis arriscar ser entendido como agressivo ao mandar um grande grupo para negociar mesmo que houvesse segurança em números, mas enviar muito pouco também podia ser visto como um insulto. Ele estava andando em uma linha tênue. Por fim, decidiu enviar Levi, seu pelotão e Farlan, um dos diplomatas mais habilidosos da cidade. Meia dúzia era justo, mas não chegava perto de ser uma força formidável se Heleya atacasse.

Mas Eren não precisava saber de tudo isso.

O rapaz ainda não parecia convencido, quase como se soubesse que Levi estava omitindo algo dele. Ele se mexeu agitadamente em seu lugar enquanto sua mão era enfaixada, olhar viajando para todos os lugares do escritório, menos Levi. Era trabalho, não tinha como evitar. Até Eren claramente entendia isso, mesmo estando chateado, mas Levi ainda sentia a necessidade de apaziguá-lo.

— Estarei aqui no primeiro dia da parada, e esse é sempre o melhor. Vou ver você dançar, e verei o carro de Muralha Rose. Só vou perder os outros dois dias, e vocês todos estarão seguros no centro da cidade.

— E quanto ao resto do tempo em que você estiver fora? — Eren brincou com a bainha de sua camisa. — Eu não estou preocupado com a parada, mas sim depois dela. E se houver motins enquanto você não estiver aqui?

Levi hesitou só por uma fração de segundo a mais do que deveria; viu os lábios de Eren se apertarem desconsoladamente.

— Não vai acontecer nada. As patrulhas correrão normalmente e sempre haverá soldados por perto. Mike, Hanji e Nanaba também ficarão atentos. — Ele terminou de enfaixar uma mão e trocou-a pela outra, fazendo contato com o olhar incerto de Eren enquanto falava. — Quando disse que não deixaria nada acontecer com vocês, era verdade. Mesmo que não esteja aqui para garantir por mim mesmo, entendeu?

Eren assentiu bem quando houve uma batida na porta.

— Entre.

O pelotão de Levi e Farlan adentraram o escritório. Eles pararam ao lado da porta, vendo a mão de Eren na de Levi enquanto era atada, e Eren sentiu seu rosto queimar. Levi, entretanto, pareceu completamente alheio aos olhares.

— Fechem a porta e sentem-se, isso pode demorar um pouco. — Eren captou o olhar de Farlan e as sobrancelhas do loiro se contraíram. Seus lábios estavam apertados como se estivesse lutando para conter um sorriso, e enquanto se sentava no sofá, seus olhos não o deixaram uma única vez. Eren não sabia por que essa encarada de olhos azuis o fazia se sentir tão constrangido, mas ele se encontrou arrancando sua mão da de seu Capitão e levantando bruscamente. Levi pareceu assustado com o movimento súbito e olhou para ele como se quisesse indagá-lo, mas Eren manteve o olhar para baixo e as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto rapidamente enfiava as ataduras excedentes nas fendas onde já estavam enroladas.

— Eu vou embora. Preciso ir para casa.

— Oh. Tudo bem.

Ele se atrapalhou para pegar a bandeja de chá com as mãos machucadas, as juntas rígidas desajeitadas e não cooperativas. A bandeja tremia ao segurá-la, a louça tilintando alto no recinto silencioso. Para piorar, Eren de repente sentiu que os olhos de todos estavam treinados nele, observando cada movimento. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma combinação de frustração e vergonha, a qual Levi devia ter visto.

— Pode deixar aí. — O mais velho disse, baixo o bastante só para Eren ouvir. — Vou pedir a Auruo para levar depois. Vá para casa, Eren.

Eren não pôde evitar o suspiro levemente aliviado enquanto colocava a bandeja de volta na mesa. Ele vislumbrou Levi com o canto do olho só para encontrar olhos cinzentos já focados em seu rosto. Eren não podia ler sua expressão, mas só de pensar que ele vira um pouco daquela exibição e ficara com pena dele já fazia seu estômago revirar com cambalhotas de humilhação. Sem nem parar para pedir licença, Eren correu para fora da sala o mais rápido que pôde.

 

 

 

— O que você falou para ele? — acusou Petra quando a porta se fechou atrás de Eren. — Ele parecia estar à beira de lágrimas.

Levi tirou os olhos da caixa de primeiros socorros que estava guardando surpreso. Ele percebera que o rosto de Eren estava um pouco corado enquanto o enfaixava, mas assumiu que foi por causa da dor. Franziu o cenho à porta fechada de seu escritório. Será que foi muito brusco? Ou será que ele estava mais chateado com as notícias sobre a expedição do que Levi pensava?

— Deixe o rapaz; eu também estaria vermelho e envergonhado se tivesse uma audiência me assistindo ser enfaixado em silêncio. — Farlan se manifestou. Ele fitou Levi por um tempo, mas quando o outro só replicou com um olhar confuso, ele balançou a cabeça e riu. — Bem, vamos logo com isso. Eu quero ir para casa também.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Juggernaut](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juggernaut): eram gigantescas estruturas em formato de carroça com estátuas e imagens de Krishna que eram arrastadas em procissões religiosas na Índia Antiga, especialmente numa cidade chamada Puri. As pessoas se jogavam embaixo delas enquanto passavam, deixando-se ser esmagadas como forma de sacrifício.
> 
> _Heleya_ : parece um nome bonito, mas sua tradução é algo como "abismo profundo" ou "ravina" em cingalês. Pense em algo como "Inferno".


	47. Os Dançarinos de Muralha Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No parágrafo em que Muralha Rose aparece, a autora sugeriu uma música para o leitor se ambientar, [neste link aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OfyoXyyfWo).  
> *A autora também fez um desenho da roupa que imaginou para Mikasa neste capítulo, que pode ser acessado [neste link aqui](http://monsoondownpour.tumblr.com/post/143066015460/street-brat-chapter-47-archive).
> 
> Olá, queridos leitores e leitoras! Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês. Quero agradecer, como sempre, por todo o carinho de quem está acompanhando a história e principalmente comentando, seja aqui ou no [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12625909/1/Street-Brat-tradu%C3%A7%C3%A3o-ptbr). Sei que não tenho muitos leitores, pelo fato de ser uma tradução e por isso não poder publicar em sites mais populares, como o Social Spirit, mas a minha intenção nunca foi muito grandiosa. A minha intenção é poder deixar à disposição essa obra que, para mim, é tão incrível, e fazer com que ela possa ser lida e acessada agora ou no futuro por quem quer que esteja atrás de uma boa história para ler desse ship. Espero que continuem comigo até o fim e que seja uma boa experiência para quem quer que esteja do outro lado da tela. Um obrigada de coração por todas as mensagens sempre positivas que eu recebo por aqui!
> 
> Agora, chega de textão e vamos ao capítulo! Desejo uma ótima leitura e um maravilhoso restinho de semana pra vocês. ;)

A coroação de Príncipe Erwin era com folga a maior celebração em Trost das últimas décadas. A última ocasião que garantiu tamanha grandiosidade foi o casamento do finado Imperador, que acontecera bem antes do nascimento de Levi. Ele só havia ouvido rumores de sua ostentação e pompa, mas sabia que não chegava aos pés disso; casamentos aconteciam com frequência, mas novos Imperadores eram o alvorecer de uma dinastia.

As festas se estenderam pela cidade inteira, mas se concentraram na estrada principal, que ia dos portões da entrada até o coração de Sina, onde a parada viajaria. As massas de pessoas aglomeradas se esticavam para os dois lados da larga via até onde o olho podia ver, todos competindo por um vislumbre dos esperados artistas que vieram de longe para a ocasião. Levi nunca tinha visto tanta gente reunida em um só lugar. Parecia que toda a população de Trost se congregou na rua principal, comprimidos com menos de um centímetro entre eles como gado. Por sorte, o clima estava amenizando com a chegada da época das chuvas, senão o calor e o fedor de tantas pessoas amontoadas debaixo do sol intenso teria sido insuportável. O clamor dissonante de centenas de milhares de espectadores era ensurdecedor. Os vivas e sons de alegria do público rivalizava com a cacofonia de música dos que se apresentavam, o volume crescendo e depois desaparecendo com cada música que passava era uma constante no ruído de fundo. Címbalos e tambores ressoando criavam uma confusão de sons por sobre a qual Levi tinha que gritar para ser ouvido até pelos soldados mais próximos.

Os homens das Tropas eram quem tinham os melhores lugares, empoleirados no alto dos telhados e postes acima da via. Era um ponto de vantagem estratégico que os garantia uma visão aérea livre de obstáculos do que acontecia abaixo ao mesmo tempo em que ficavam separados da multidão suada e se atropelando. Levi estava com pena dos soldados rasos e de posição mais baixa atribuídos a postos de controle de pessoas na rua, lutando constantemente contra as massas irritantes e insistentes. A situação era delicada; qualquer tipo de distúrbio poderia iniciar o tipo de histeria inconsciente em massa que podia causar uma debandada e caos fatais. Conter um grupo de pessoas tão grande quanto esse caso algo acontecesse seria tão improvável quanto parar uma onda com as próprias mãos. Os vigias no alto podiam estar em uma posição relativamente confortável comparados a seus companheiros no chão, mas precisavam estar constantemente alertas; era seu dever encontrar quaisquer rupturas antes que se alastrassem. Mas era difícil não se distrair com a admiração da parada.

As performances eram fascinantes. Era como vislumbrar a vida opulenta dos nobres e o tipo de entretenimento que podiam se dar ao luxo de ter todos os dias. A harmonização e saias rodadas e coloridas eram hipnotizantes; Levi precisava se lembrar constantemente de que estava aqui a trabalho, não como espectador. Ele não vira nenhum elefante ainda, apesar da insistência e olhos brilhantes de Eren, mas havia visto a apresentação de uma das facções da Guarda Real do Palácio demonstrando sua impressionante disciplina e treinamento com um trabalho de espadas sincronizado e tão rápido e mortal que o assobio de suas espadas reluzentes pelo ar podia ser ouvido até onde Levi estava, no telhado. Também havia uma porção deles a cavalo, tecendo entre uns e outros enquanto executavam suas intrincadas manobras com estandartes de Trost carregando roxo vivo e ouro atrás deles. Seus passos eram retumbantes enquanto marchavam, e apesar de a apresentação não ter o fascínio dos números musicais resplandecentes acompanhados de dançarinas e truques, eles comandaram um tipo de atenção de tirar o fôlego e hipnotizante que fazia até os gritos mais altos se calarem em respeito deferente.

Eles foram seguidos por fileiras e fileiras de percussionistas batendo em tambores enormes o bastante para caber um corpo dentro e entoando cânticos. Os estrondos de suas batidas harmoniosas eram como trovões, intercalados com o delicado soar de pandeiros e o rápido estalar de baquetas. A disciplina dos músicos rivalizava com a dos Guardas do Palácio, suas marchas tão sincronizadas e solenes que pareciam estar comunicando a própria chegada do Imperador.

Devia haver dúzias de grupos se apresentando, um após o outro em uma parada sem fim que se esticava de um horizonte a outro. Era uma honra participar da celebração da coroação, e vieram grupos do mundo todo para se apresentar. Logo ficou difícil diferenciar um do outro, ou se lembrar do que acabara de ver minutos atrás à medida que um novo grupo aparecia. Tudo estava virando um borrão tão grande de cores e atividades que Levi quase não percebeu quando Muralha Rose apareceu.

O carro alegórico de Muralha Rose era tão apreensivamente magnífico em seu esplendor quanto o estabelecimento que representava. Eren havia se mantido teimosamente calado sobre os detalhes da performance, e Levi podia ver agora o porquê de ele ter feito isso. O carro fora desenhado e construído com a forma de uma rosa aberta imensa, embora, dada a escala, pareceu mais como um nenúfar vermelho. Era tão grande que abrangia a largura toda da enorme estrada, as pétalas de base erguidas a uma confortável altura de mais de um metro por cima das cabeças dos espectadores da linha de frente. O veículo parecia consistir em três plataformas principais, cada uma sendo um nível separado de pétalas da rosa, decrescendo em diâmetro à medida que ficavam mais altas. A plataforma mais baixa, com as maiores pétalas, suportava por volta de duas dúzias de dançarinas vestidas em tons vivos de rosa, laranja e amarelo como o pôr do sol, rodopiando e dançando em uma coreografia sincronizada perfeita pelas pétalas. Suas joias eram poucas, mas brilhantes, e suas formas pequeninas e cintilantes pareciam gotas de orvalho nas grandes pétalas do carro. A segunda plataforma era menor, talvez com menos de doze dançarinas, estas vestidas em versões pálidas e pastéis das cores anteriores, como o amanhecer. Tinham a mesma coreografia das outras dançarinas, mas com faixas de material leve como pluma que combinavam com as cores de suas fantasias amarradas a seus pulsos e que flutuavam como teias de aranha atrás delas enquanto rodopiavam. A plataforma final e mais alta foi claramente feita para ser o centro das atenções, porém. Elevada acima de todos os outros e no broto central da alegoria floral, estava a _Tawaif_ de Muralha Rose, avassaladora e resplandecente em um traje branco e dourado. Ela estava flanqueada por quatro dançarinos homens em calças _dhoti_ pretas e douradas que dançavam à sua volta quase como um culto e de forma certamente sensual pelo modo como Mikasa os acariciava em retorno como se estivesse se divertindo com a atenção. Ela estava deslumbrante, e a forma como se portava e dançava era como uma pessoa completamente diferente da moça que Levi conhecia. Parecia brincalhona, coquete e inalcançável, seus olhos pintados dançavam entre seus pretendentes provocantemente, e seus dentes lançavam sorrisos travessos ao público, absorvendo-os à sua apresentação. Os únicos traços remanescentes da mulher serena e suntuosa que administrava Muralha Rose era o ar de extrema confiança que guiava cada movimento dos quadris brancos como leite. Era deleitosamente tentadora, mas apesar de voluptuosa, nunca cruzou a linha do desagradável.

— Eles - eles podem fazer uma coisa dessas? — Levi olhou para o treineiro ao seu lado, encantado pela perfomance, mas também claramente chocado. — A música, é tão... " _Eu vou decorar seu corpo escultural com coroas de flores? Vou fazer de meu peito sua sepultura? Sinta-se deleitado, meu Senhor_ "... — Ele olhou para Levi como se procurasse confirmação de que não estava sozinho em seus sentimentos ofendidos.

— Muralha Rose é o melhor bordel de Trost, sobre o que esperava que cantassem? Castidade? — respondeu Mike do outro lado de Levi, achando aquilo divertido. O treineiro piscou rapidamente e deu de ombros.

— É só que... É uma _coroação_.

— A coroação do Príncipe Erwin. — disse Levi. — Você não o conhece como eu, então acredite, ele adoraria isso. — Mike riu em silêncio ao seu lado. Era diferente das outras apresentações, mas de um jeito revigorante que se destacava dos outros, que haviam se tornado até monótonos em uma tentativa constante de impressionar esteticamente. Mikasa dissera que queria fazer propaganda de Muralha Rose na coroação, e certamente conseguiu. Ela tinha a atenção de todos.

Levi se ergueu por cima da beira do telhado, apertando os olhos através dos raios de sol para os quatro dançarinos no andar mais alto. Estava tentando distinguir Eren do resto; sabia que ele estaria dançando hoje.

— Ali. — O olhar de Levi desviou rapidamente quando Mike lhe deu uma cotovelada. O loiro acenou com a cabeça para a base do carro onde o resto dos dançarinos de Muralha Rose estavam dançando em volta da imensa estrutura móvel. Levi seguiu seu olhar e logo encontrou o que estivera procurando. Eren estava próximo da frente da procissão, margeado por um grupo de moças dançando, rindo e dublando a letra da música com seus braços em volta dos ombros das duas jovens. A coreografia era menos rígida com os dançarinos da base, aparentemente. Apenas alguns deles seguiam-na vagamente, ou então dançavam de seu próprio jeito ou jogavam flores e serpentinas às plateias por quem passavam, piscando para os espectadores e se agarrando uns aos outros em exibições brincalhonas e de flerte. Foi pensado para parecer divertido e relaxado, e conseguiu. Deveria ser um ato para atrair a atenção e intriga das pessoas; elas deveriam querer entrar e participar da diversão sugerida. Era uma publicidade inteligente e Eren era um ator particularmente convincente.

— Deus, eu mataria para estar no lugar dele agora. — Mike suspirou desejosamente, vendo Eren se inclinar para sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido de uma das garotas. A bela morena corou e olhou para o outro lado e Eren abaixou a cabeça para plantar um beijo em sua bochecha. Levi assistiu-o dar uma olhada para a audiência com o canto do olho, presumivelmente tentando estudar a atitude do público. Levi nem precisava olhar para saber que era positiva. O olhar de Eren viajou para cima e começou a buscar pelos telhados onde as Tropas estavam posicionadas. Levi mal teve tempo de se perguntar se ele estava procurando por ele quando olhos destoantes fixaram nos seus. O rosto de Eren repentinamente se dividiu em um sorriso largo e ele se desembaraçou de suas admiradoras para acenar a eles com ambas as mãos. Levi e Mike levantaram lentamente uma mão cada em resposta.

— Se eu estivesse lá embaixo, não iria nem pensar em vocês. — murmurou Mike, com uma combinação de perplexidade e amargura.

— Quem é? — perguntou o treineiro. Levi se lembrou de que só um punhado de pessoas nas Tropas sabia do segundo trabalho de Eren em Muralha Rose. Ele quase considerou mentir no caso de Eren querer manter esse aspecto de sua vida secreto, mas então imaginou que não havia nada mais descaradamente desinibido do que marchar pela via principal de Trost com garotas penduradas em cada braço. Eren estava longe de esconder isso.

— Esse é Eren.

— Seu assistente? — O treineiro ficou boquiaberto. — O que ele...? Mas ele...? Em Muralha Rose? — As palavras-chave do inquérito não foram ditas, mas a pergunta era clara.

— Ele dança. Só isso.

Mike riu pelo nariz ao seu lado e balançou a cabeleira desleixada com divertimento.

— Não parece nem um pouco que é só isso. — Realmente, não era muito diferente de seus flertes inofensivos com as cadetes na base. Mike estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho em esconder sua inveja.

— Ele está acenando.

Levi protegeu seus olhos do sol para espiar lá embaixo e ver que o treineiro estava certo. Eren estava acenando com os dois braços num gesto óbvio para que se justassem a ele. Mike e o treineiro apontaram para si mesmos em uníssono e Levi sentiu o divertimento borbulhar quando os acenos entusiasmados de Eren começaram a parar hesitantemente. A diversão desapareceu em um instante quando Mike e o treineiro - cujo nome Levi realmente já deveria saber a essa altura - simultaneamente voltaram seus dedos para Levi e Eren assentiu empolgadamente em resposta. Levi piscou, súbita e inexplicavelmente envergonhado por ser apontado dessa maneira.

— Ah, vai se ferrar. — resmungou Mike, cruzando os braços com um grunhido desapontado.

— ... Você vai, Senhor? — perguntou o treineiro, fitando-o com os olhos arregalados.

— Não. — Ele olhou para a minúscula figura marrom de Eren e balançou a cabeça. — Não, eu preciso ficar de guarda. — Os ombros de Eren visivelmente caíram e ele parou no lugar. O resto dos dançarinos se partiam em volta dele em correntes contínuas e fluidas como água colorida em volta de uma pedra teimosa enquanto ele ficava ali parado, encarando Levi. Sua expressão não podia ser distinguida com a forma como o brilho do sol obstruía sua visão, mas sua linguagem corporal irradiava descontentamento e teimosia e ele não estava constrangido de fazer um espetáculo por isso.

— Se você não for, eu vou. Há muitos guardas aqui e Deus sabe que ninguém vai te negar a oportunidade de dançar com garotas de Muralha Rose.

Levi lançou a Mike um olhar afiado. Ele não _queria_ dançar com garotas de Muralha Rose. Mike encontrou seu olhar sem se mexer.

— Eu menti. Não vou porque Eren não me convidou. Pare de ser uma mala sem alça e vá se divertir um pouco.

— Como me empurrar por milhares de corpos suados para ver um cara que eu já vejo todo dia seria divertido? — Não era uma reclamação convincente e Mike sabia.

— Então me ajude, Levi, vou te jogar desse telhado e te poupar do trabalho se isso é um obstáculo tão difícil para você.

Levi fitou o grandalhão por um longo momento. Poucas pessoas conseguiam encarar seu olhar ameaçador sem serem afetados e infelizmente Mike era uma delas. Na verdade, o loiro parecia estar se divertindo, como se reconhecesse que era sua defesa final. Ele esperou Levi quebrar, todo o tempo observando-o com um sorriso estúpido e triunfante. Levi rangeu os dentes e desviou o olhar primeiro.

— Vai se foder, sua mula obesa.

Mike riu enquanto Levi se virava para o outro lado.

— Você beija sua mãe com essa boca?

— Eu beijo a sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Címbalos: instrumentos musicais equivalentes aos que chamamos de pratos.  
> Nenúfar: espécie de flor aquática natural do leste africano e sudeste asiático.
> 
> Haussdjkasd eu queria ter o Mike como amigo, só dizendo!


	48. O Convite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham uma ótima leitura e um maravilhoso restinho de semana! ;)  
> (e aproveitem muito a nova temporada de SnK, eu basicamente só tô vivendo pra isso no momento asdhsjadhakhds)

A atmosfera era contagiante no chão junto com a multidão. Uma coisa era assistir da distância segura e remota dos telhados, mas aqui embaixo onde as massas se reuniam para dar empurrões e cotoveladas por ligeiras espiadas às exibições extravagantes da parada, ficava difícil para Levi se lembrar do porquê de ter descido aqui em primeiro lugar. Em geral, as pessoas davam uma olhada em seu uniforme e carranca assustadora e já davam seu melhor para abrir caminho enquanto ele se empurrava para a frente da aglomeração, mas sempre havia alguns que só sentiam outro corpo atropelando e instintivamente atropelavam de volta. Dessa forma, levou muito mais tempo do que Levi gostaria, mas mais ou menos o mesmo que havia imaginado, para que ele meticulosamente fizesse seu caminho através do grupo suado, pungente e comprimido até a linha de frente onde os soldados das Tropas e Polícia Militar estavam posicionados como para-choque entre o público e os artistas que se apresentavam. Chegando ao fim, Levi estava seriamente se perguntando por que mudara de ideia sobre deixar seu adorável lugarzinho no alto em primeiro lugar, ou pelo menos sobre não aceitar a oferta de Mike para ser jogado da beira do telhado.

Ele trocou algumas palavras com um ou outro soldado raso posicionado no chão, checando-os e sendo atualizado da situação. Caminhou paralelo à progressão da marcha, inspecionando tudo para verificar se as coisas estavam em ordem. Não demorou muito para que discernisse Eren dos outros, inclinando-se por cima das cabeças de outros dançarinos enquanto também procurava por ele. Foi óbvio quando ele foi reconhecido de volta: o rosto de Eren se iluminou como o horizonte no amanhecer e Levi teve que lutar contra o impulso de olhar para trás a fim de ver se havia outro candidato - um mais lógico - para a reação extática de Eren.

O ar estava cheio de flores de calêndula e serpentinas coloridas, jogadas de janelas no alto e das mãos de dançarinos à medida que passavam pela multidão animada. Com todas as cores vivas e corpos pulsantes, era difícil focar em alguém no meio do caos, mas de algum jeito Eren se manteve em seu campo de visão, chegando mais perto em um ritmo estável enquanto tecia habilmente pela coreografia de Muralha Rose vindo em sua direção. Levi não fez nenhum movimento para diminuir a lacuna entre eles, mantendo sua posição caminhando paralelamente à parada. Ele ainda não estava certo do motivo que o fizera descer aqui em primeiro lugar, mas _sabia_ com certeza que não iria dançar.

— Levi! — Eren acenou entusiasmadamente, como se pudesse haver algum jeito de Levi não tê-lo enxergado ainda. O mais velho olhou ao redor constrangido, meio que esperando que pessoas fossem olhar para ele para examinar quem poderia possivelmente demandar um cumprimento desses, mas pelo visto todos estavam distraídos com o espetáculo.

Quando Eren se aproximou, ele estava sem fôlego e coberto de suor, embora, pelo modo como sua pele morena cintilava na luz do sol, ela também havia claramente sido coberta com uma fina camada de óleos brilhantes. Ele havia feito a maquiagem similar à da noite em que Levi levara Farlan para conhecê-lo; metade do rosto pintado com padrões dourados e delicados de videiras enroscadas e estilizadas, porém agora, presumivelmente pela ocasião distintamente especial, suas pálpebras também foram pintadas com tinta de um ciano brilhante que fazia seus olhos diferenciados se destacarem ainda mais surpreendentemente em sua pele escura. Combinava com a cor de suas _dhoti_ , que ondulavam em volta de suas pernas para acentuar os movimentos e tilintava com os sinos em seus quadris e tornozelos. Ele parecia em cada centímetro o tipo de experiência cara e suntuosa que Muralha Rose oferecia. Levi se esforçou para consolidar o Eren à sua frente agora, vestido para fascinar e ser cobiçado, com o pirralho problemático e tagarela que trabalhava na base.

— Você veio! — exclamou Eren assim que chegou ao lado de Levi, de modo geral muito mais contente com isso do que Levi conseguia entender. — Eu não pensei que você viria; todas as pessoas e bagunça e tal.

Levi não sabia o que dizer - ele não achava que viria também, até que percebeu que já estava aqui - então só assentiu. Olhou atrás de Eren para o gigantesco carro alegórico de Muralha Rose e os dançarinos rodando nas bordas de suas camadas de flores. Olhou para Mikasa, só minimamente visível, o centro das atenções no meio e suas saias brancas de tirar o fôlego.

— Estou impressionado — disse Levi. Na verdade, isso mal cobria a extensão de sua admiração pela performance, mas pela forma como os olhos de Eren brilharam e como se inflou de orgulho, parecia que ele o havia enaltecido entusiasmadamente.

— Eu tenho mais uma coisa para te mostrar. — disse Eren, e agarrou seu pulso, virando-se para conduzi-lo direto para o centro da dança. Levi congelou no lugar, lutando contra a ideia de ser forçado a qualquer ambiente de dança (ainda mais um de escala tão pública e gigantesca), mas principalmente surpreso pela audácia de Eren. Ele olhou para os dedos fechados em volta de seu pulso, o marrom cor de noz da pele de Eren chocando-se contra sua palidez e deixando manchas de glitter dourado, e então voltou-se ao garoto a quem elas pertenciam. Eren estava olhando para ele, seu sorriso parado em questionamento. Seus olhos viajaram brevemente para onde suas mãos se juntavam e, como se só então de repente percebesse a impertinência da ação, apressadamente soltou, tropeçando com um pedido de desculpas. Levi ficou surpreso com a reação. Eren havia recuado e estava o observando com uma cautela como se estivesse esperando ser repreendido.

— Eu não vou dançar. — disse Levi em reação ao que havia iniciado a troca estranha. Ele disse isso firmemente, e moveu suas mãos para as costas caso Eren tentasse agarrá-lo de novo e arrastá-lo à força. Eren sorriu de novo, a tensão desaparecendo tão rápido quanto viera, e se aproximou.

— Não se preocupe, não é isso. — Ele tinha um sorrisinho atrevido brincando em seus lábios e seus olhos estavam brilhantes. _Vamos lá_ , dizia a expressão, _confie em mim_.

Levi olhou hesitantemente para os dançarinos surgindo à sua volta como uma corrente feroz.

— Que não seja nada público. Eu nem deveria estar aqui embaixo.

Eren assentiu fervorosamente. Então, como se estivesse se aproximando de um animal assustadiço, ele estendeu a mão novamente.

— Não quero que se perca na multidão. — disse. — Essas garotas não hesitariam em te roubar de mim.

Levi apertou os lábios e, de má vontade, pegou a mão oferecida. Lá estava de novo: aquele sorriso brilhante inexplicável. Eren se inclinou e Levi, estupidamente, copiou o movimento pensando que o outro tivesse realmente algo importante a dizer.

— Assim elas sabem que você é meu. — disse Eren, sua respiração quente na orelha de Levi e perto o suficiente para que pudesse sentir o movimento de seus lábios.

Levi sorriu para o rapaz e virou seu rosto para ele.

— Você está perto o suficiente — murmurou, com a voz baixa o bastante para Eren precisar chegar mais perto para ouvir por cima do burburinho da atividade ao redor. — para eu poder te empurrar pra baixo do carro alegórico com pouquíssimo esforço de minha parte.

Para qualquer um que olhasse de cima, digamos, por exemplo, de uma posição num telhado próximo ou do topo de um carro alegórico que estivesse por perto, podia até parecer uma conversa entre amantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi é o rei da petulância e do cinismo quando ultrapassam seus limites sadjsadhaa <3


	49. A vista a dois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ótima leitura e um maravilhoso restinho de semana! ;)

O receio de Levi só cresceu à medida que o puxão insistente de Eren parecia levá-los cada vez mais perto da enorme base do carro. Ele lançava expressões de desculpas aos dançarinos que esbarravam neles em cores vertiginosas; sentia-se um obstáculo no curso de suas coreografias. Ele devia estar destoando como uma ferida feia com seu uniforme amarrotado no meio desse esplendor enfeitado. Havia crianças ziguezagueando entre eles, correndo e rindo enquanto perseguiam umas às outras e por pouco evitavam colisões com os corpos dançantes. Eren afagava seus cabelos quando passavam correndo, gritando para elas à medida que desapareciam na confusão, seu sorriso largo diminuindo a força de suas repreensões. Eren olhou por cima do ombro para sorrir a ele e então estavam no carro. Levi olhou para a imensa flor aberta acima de sua cabeça. Não iriam escalá-la, certo?

— Cuidado com as rodas. — disse Eren. Ele ergueu o tecido que se pendurava pelos lados da base que escondia os mecanismos e se enfiou lá dentro. Sendo rebocado pela mão, Levi não tinha escolha senão segui-lo.

Levi tinha imaginado que estaria escuro dentro da casca da rosa gigante, mas em vez disso tudo estava inundado com uma luz rosada suave. O sol iluminava as vigas de madeira que suportavam e davam estrutura à grande carcaça do carro alegórico através do tecido colorido que remendava os pedaços do carro que não eram feitos de madeira. Era como pisar em uma tenda abarrotada e entrelaçada por vigas de madeira, rangendo e gemendo enquanto continuava a rolar lenta e uniformemente. Luz do sol se infiltrava através de rachaduras no desenho e o som de tecido açoitando como velas de navio contra o vento era mais alto no interior. Nenhum dos dois conseguia ficar de pé apropriadamente no teto baixo e tinham que ficar abaixados constrangedoramente no recinto amontoado.

— Oops. — Eren puxou-o gentilmente, porém firmemente de volta ao movimento e Levi percebeu tardiamente que havia parado de andar depois de entrar na estrutura. — Você precisa continuar andando, senão será esmagado. — Eren apontou para uma das gigantescas rodas de madeira do carro rolando em sua direção. — Vamos, a parte boa está aqui em cima.

Estava sufocantemente quente dentro do carro. O ar estava abafado e mormacento sem circulação e logo gotas de suor estavam escorrendo das têmporas de Levi e fazendo sua camisa grudar em suas costas. Eren, pelo menos, estava sem camisa e com calças leves. Levi fitou as costas nuas à sua frente invejosamente, puxando sua própria gola procurando alívio. Eren soltou sua mão e ele assistiu o garoto começar a escalar pela carcaça de madeira interna, devagar mas constantemente chegando mais alto. Estavam mais próximos do centro da estrutura do carro e podiam ficar de pé agora que se abria em forma de pirâmide para os níveis dois e três dos funcionamentos no interior da rosa. As vigas se cruzavam acima como varais de roupas aglomerados em uma viela. Eren pausou sua subida a um metro e meio da cabeça de Levi e se pendurou em uma das vigas para olhar na direção dele, que ainda estava parado. Uma de suas pernas balançava ociosamente e Eren sorriu para ele, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

— Vamos! — pediu. — É aqui.

— O que é? — Levi franziu o cenho enquanto olhava ao seu redor procurando por um bom ponto de partida, então começou a subir lentamente também. Ele parou para se livrar de seu casaco e pendurá-lo sobre uma das tábuas para recuperá-lo na volta depois. É que estava quente demais aqui.

— Você vai ver.

Era como um caminho de obstáculos estranhamente intrincado para testar raciocínio espacial, estratégia e flexibilidade. Levi desviou e teceu pela madeira entrelaçada, respirando ofegante com o esforço mas sempre vários metros atrás de Eren. O rapaz parecia um macaco; navegava pelas vigas com agilidade veloz e praticada: pés descalços encontrando pontos de apoio fáceis e escalando com uma rapidez sem descanso que o mais velho não conseguia compreender. Levi parou para desabotoar sua camisa até o umbigo, o material agora grudando desconfortavelmente em seu peito. Podia ouvir a comoção da parada lá fora, abafada pelas paredes robustas da alegoria. O som de passos sincronizados reverberava de todos os lados enquanto os dançarinos de Muralha Rose se moviam em conjunto com os vivos acordes de sua música. Os barulhos o envolviam de todos os lugares e era como estar no coração da performance. Levi percebeu com divertimento que basicamente estava mesmo. Ele se perguntou onde estavam agora; mais alto do que o andar mais baixo onde tiveram que se abaixar para andar, mas ainda abaixo do palco mais alto ocupado pela Tawaif e seu conjunto exclusivo.

O espaço foi ficando mais apertado conforme escalavam à medida que os andares se afunilavam no pequeno palco central onde Mikasa estaria dançando. Levi podia agora enxergar uma plataforma acima que era onde toda a estrutura de madeira terminava. Ele sabia que esse era o destino de Eren.

— Eren, o que estamos fazendo? — Uma coisa era Eren sair e fazer algo assim para sua própria diversão, mas como Levi fora coagido a isso? Ele deveria estar de guarda.

Eren chegou à plataforma e se agachou, estendendo uma mão para ajudar Levi a subir os últimos degraus. Era apertado; o espaço não foi feito para vários corpos ou conforto, mas sim para que os carpinteiros pudessem montar e trabalhar na gigantesca estrutura por dentro. Mal havia espaço para ambos ficarem de pé e a pele perfumada de Eren estava colando na sua. Levi encarou ameaçadoramente o garoto alto, com calor e suado e furioso. Eren, entretanto, estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha parecendo que não podia ficar mais feliz do que onde estava agora comprimido num buraco minúsculo e sufocante com seu superior rabugento enquanto as festividades continuavam do lado de fora.

— Não é o pôr do sol, mas... — Eren o manejou pelos ombros e Levi obedeceu mal-humorado, deixando-se ser virado para encarar a parede interna do carro. O breve contato das mãos de Eren contra ele era desconfortável, e quando o garoto se aproximou e se debruçou sobre Levi para alcançar e abrir um painel na parede na altura dos olhos, ele pôde sentir seu peito nu curvado contra suas costas. Eren fervia como se estivesse febril; não era por menos que, com uma temperatura corporal como aquela, ele mal parecia registrar o calor em volta deles.

A baforada de ar fresco contra seus rostos quando o painel de madeira foi aberto foi como uma bênção. De repente, o burburinho tumultuoso no lado de fora explodiu com força total, e os olhos de Levi se arregalaram quando a vista se estendeu à sua frente.

A vista dos telhados era ótima; não havia pessoas ou empurrões, e você conseguia ver todas as apresentações sem obstruções se esticando por todos os lados até o horizonte. Mas a visão do topo do carro alegórico era outra coisa. Ele estava _dentro_ da parada, vendo todas as pessoas olhando para eles, os rostos erguidos com brilhos nos olhos e expressões sorridentes. As dançarinas no segundo nível do carro estavam a um braço de distância, rodopiando em seus vestidos da cor viva do crepúsculo com rubis e gemas brilhantes reluzindo em suas gargantas. Ele podia ver o corpo côncavo das pétalas gigantes beirando o palco que as circundava e parecia tão real e magnífico, como se realmente estivesse no centro de uma imensa rosa. A visão era restrita pela pequena janela de apenas alguns palmos de largura, e ele só conseguia enxergar os artistas à frente de Muralha Rose, bem como a multidão enfileirada na rua de cada lado enquanto rolavam lentamente, mas era uma visão diferente e parecia mais íntima. Ver aquilo como os dançarinos viam; sentir a batida da música e a repercussão de dúzias de passos sincronizados através da madeira; as centenas de faces encarando-os em meio a um aguaceiro de pétalas tremulantes e guirlandas de flores.

Ele sentiu o corpo de Eren contra o seu novamente, pressionando-o por trás na instalação apertada para espiar por sobre seu ombro.

— Digo, não é como o pôr do sol nem nada, mas é o mais próximo que eu posso oferecer.

Sua voz era um murmúrio constrangido contra o ouvido de Levi apesar do barulho ensurdecedor vindo de fora. Ele virou o rosto minimamente para olhar para Eren com o canto do olho. Eren não pareceu notar sua observação, olhando para fora com um sorriso regozijado e olhos brilhantes. Levi só conseguia ver seu olho dourado desse lado, e a cor era realmente incomum. Ele nunca havia visto os olhos de Eren de tão perto antes.

— O que achou? — perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos da visão.

— Eu nunca vi algo assim antes. — respondeu Levi honestamente. — É um ponto de vantagem fantástico; você pode ver o rosto de todos claramente. Na verdade, seria sábio de Erwin se usasse um carro alegórico em sua própria procissão; os guardas poderiam observar as pessoas de uma plataforma abaixo dele como essa e eles certamente conseguiriam encontrar alguma coisa com muito mais clareza.

— Você nunca para de trabalhar? — Eren riu. Suas mãos estavam nos ombros de Levi novamente e ele o chacoalhou gentilmente. A camisa desabotoada de Levi havia escorregado de um dos ombros e o toque em sua pele nua foi inesperado o bastante para enviar faíscas alarmadas por sua espinha. — Não pense — sussurrou Eren. — Só aproveite. Outros estão tomando conta das coisas agora; é minha vez de te dar uma distração.

— Eu não preciso de uma distração... — Levi protestou distraidamente, vendo as serpentinas coloridas velejarem atrás de uma dançarina quando passou correndo. — É lindo.

— Posso vir amanhã? Só para vê-lo partir?

Levi levou um momento para processar a pergunta inesperada. Ele se mexeu para olhar para Eren, que estava o assistindo esperançosamente.

— Eu - não é como as outras expedições, Eren. Esta é mais discreta; vamos até sair por um pequeno portão substituto na muralha sudeste ao invés da entrada principal da cidade. Só os familiares mais próximos são permitidos para ver a partida...

Pela forma como a expressão de Eren desmoronou, Levi pensaria que ele estava trazendo notícias de uma expedição que falhara ao invés disso.

— Mas... Acredito que se alguém por acaso estivesse passando pelo portão sudeste logo antes do nascer do sol amanhã de manhã, isso não poderia ser usado contra ele...?

Levi estava certo de que o nível de esforço que Eren precisou para mascarar sua animação provavelmente fez com que alguma coisa dentro dele se rompesse, porque o modo como ele estava vibrando de felicidade beirava o preocupante.

— Pare com isso. — ordenou Levi severamente antes que ele se fizesse tropeçar da beira da plataforma.

— Eu estou feliz.

— Eu estou vendo. Pare com isso antes que se machuque.

Levi se virou para longe da força exagerada do entusiasmo de Eren e voltou a olhar pela abertura e sentiu Eren se aproximar por trás dele mais uma vez.

— Aliás, — Eren se debruçou sobre ele para pegar a borda de sua camisa desabotoada. — você fica bem assim, Capitão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren, você tá dando muito na cara hahahaha <3


	50. A Partida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uau, 50 capítulos! Mais de 140k palavras traduzidas; confesso que eu não imaginava este momento, mas aqui estamos. E o bom é que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer! Agradeço de coração a todos(as) que estão acompanhando e comentando, isso sempre me motiva!
> 
> Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo ~ ótima leitura e um maravilhoso restinho de semana pra vocês! ;)

Estava congelante naquela manhã e nuvens cinzentas e volumosas avultavam-se ameaçadoramente nas laterais do céu rosado. Eren esperava que não fosse chover hoje ou amanhã - pelo menos até a coroação terminar. Era improvável que espetáculos de tamanha grandiosidade fossem cancelados por causa de um clima úmido, e ele não queria, de verdade, marchar pela lama e ficar no meio de uma multidão ensopada e agitada para assistir a tão-esperada procissão final. Ao menos no momento estava seco, embora gelado. Para piorar, o portão sudeste por onde Levi e seu pequeno contingente sairiam ficava diretamente na direção das docas.

O portão era uma fração mínima do tamanho da entrada principal de Trost, mas a pequenina abertura na muralha permitia aos temíveis ventos vindos direto do oceano criarem uma corrente até o punhado de pessoas reunidas à frente dele para ver a partida da expedição. Eren teve que lutar para ficar no lugar, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas com uma ardência contra a investida dos gélidos ventos oceânicos até que lágrimas correram por suas bochechas. Alguém que estivesse observando poderia achar que ele estava chorando abertamente por ver o pelotão partir. Eren limpou suas bochechas e fungou, se arrastando para trás tentando encontrar abrigo atrás de um dos cavalos nervosos e impacientes carregados para ir. Sonolento, com frio e ainda dolorido pelos efeitos colaterais da apresentação de ontem na parada, Eren teria preferido idealmente estar enrolado em seu colchão de palha no chão da sala de Jean e Marco agora, mas não pelo preço de perder a partida de Levi.

Não havia muitas pessoas ali reunidas, o que era de se esperar. Essa não era como as expedições habituais das Tropas, que saíam do portão principal diante de aplausos do público e fanfarra de trompetes; o grande objetivo da saída discreta e horário horrível era para que o menor número possível de pessoas soubessem. Havia apenas uma ou duas pessoas para cada soldado, ao todo talvez um pouco mais do que uma dúzia de pessoas amontoadas tentando aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que tinham. Eren já havia trocado votos de boa sorte com a maioria dos membros da equipe de Levi, e agora se encontrava atrás da égua de Erd, batendo os pés e soprando seus dedos dormentes, tentando ser sutil enquanto assistia Levi e Farlan conversarem de perto com a mulher que só podia ser Isabel. Ela tinha um lenço sobre a cabeça, e era difícil distingui-la apropriadamente entre as formas largas de Farlan e Levi, mas Eren vira que ela era a mesma mulher que ele havia visto na casa de Levi - o que é claro que seria - e que ela trouxera a criança dela e de Farlan para se despedir.

Um dos guardas do portão assoviou rispidamente três vezes em concessão - o sinal de que partiriam em breve. As pessoas começaram a dar seus últimos adeus - abraços, preces sussurradas e beijos fortes pressionados nos rostos corados dos soldados. Eren se afastou atrapalhadamente para deixar Erd montar em seu cavalo, e inclinou a cabeça para um vislumbre de Levi. É claro que ele sabia que Isabel seria sua prioridade - ela era sua irmã e de quem ele realmente queria se despedir - mas Eren tivera esperança de ter pelo menos um contato visual. Era ele quem realmente veio ver, e até agora conseguiu conversar com todos menos ele e Farlan. Provavelmente ele não deveria ter expectativas elevadas; tinha sorte até de Levi ter permitido que viesse, mas não podia evitar de ficar um pouco consternado de que apesar disso, nem sequer vira Levi procurar pelas pessoas para ver se ele veio.

Em meio ao alvoroço dos soldados se preparando para partir, Eren viu Levi dar um beijo de despedida em sua irmã e seu bebê antes de deixá-la com seu marido para alguns minutos de privacidade para suas próprias despedidas. Ele colocou o casaco e verificou o sabre em sua lateral, olhando ao seu redor para observar seus subordinados correndo com os ajustes finais antes da saída. Seu olhar pousou em Eren e o rapaz se endireitou esperançosamente, imaginando se ele percebera. Ele aceitaria até um sorriso agora; só um pequeno gesto por reconhecer que ele viera e que Levi estava grato por isso. Eren se surpreendeu quando, ao invés disso, seu Capitão veio até ele, tecendo seu caminho entre os corpos apressados na direção de onde Eren estava, afastado e longe do caminho de todos. Ele se balançou no lugar, debatendo se corria para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho ou se ficava onde estava, com as costas pressionadas contra a parede.

— Eren. — Ele cumprimentou simplesmente ao se aproximar, antes de Eren conseguir chegar a uma conclusão.

— Bom dia!

Levi parecia cansado; sua pele estava quase translúcida pelo frio e manchas rosadas coloriam a ponta de seu nariz e bochechas. Olheiras circundavam seus olhos, denunciando as noites sem dormir que precisou aguentar e conduziram ao dia de hoje, e seu cabelo ainda estava úmido e bagunçado devido a um banho tomado cedo pela manhã.

— Você está levando chá? — perguntou Eren, as palavras fora de sua boca por instinto. Ele queria ter feito um para Levi naquela manhã para pelo menos esquentá-lo para a jornada, mas então supôs que Isabel já teria tomado conta disso de qualquer jeito.

— Estou. — O mais velho parecia ter achado divertido, sua expressão fatigada se suavizando em um sorriso. — Obrigado por vir. Não ficaria surpreso se não viesse; está um dia horrível.

Eren sabia que Levi não tinha nenhuma má intenção com suas palavras, mas ainda assim ficou ofendido por ser duvidado quando havia perguntado ontem mesmo tão explicitamente para vir. Ele cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho, fingindo olhar por cima do ombro de Levi e para seu cavalo selado.

— Está levando roupas extras e comida? Parece que pode chover. Espero que tenha checado os cascos também. Não se esqueça de encher os odres de água enquanto pode.

— Eren. — interrompeu Levi, movendo sua cabeça para bloquear a vista de Eren e forçando-o a encontrar seus olhos. — Mesmo se eu não tivesse feito isso mil vezes antes, garanto que Isabel já se preocupou o suficiente.

— Uma semana, você disse?

— Provavelmente. — Levi colocou as luvas e flexionou seus dedos experimentalmente. Virou seu rosto para examinar o céu com os olhos apertados. — Se o clima não for muito duro e tudo correr tranquilamente.

— As coisas poderiam não correr tranquilamente? — perguntou Eren, hesitantemente. Os olhos de Levi se moveram para olhá-lo e balançou a cabeça.

— Sempre podem. — Seus lábios se pressionaram em um sorriso calmo. — Mas vai dar tudo certo.

Eren se sentiu um pouco estúpido por parecer uma criança que precisava ser consolada e tranquilizada. Não precisava que Levi lhe dissesse coisas assim; ele não era uma namorada aflita e medrosa ou uma mãe preocupada; ele seria um soldado algum dia e iria em expedições como essa também.

Levi sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto para que fosse seguido e Eren trotou obedientemente atrás dele enquanto caminhavam até seu cavalo. Ele verificou se a sela estava bem fixada e inspecionou as malas enquanto Eren afagava o nariz pardo da égua e a oferecia migalhas de um cubo de açúcar que havia comprado para a ocasião. Ele verificou metodicamente duas vezes se tudo estava em ordem para a jornada enquanto em volta deles o resto dos soldados recebiam seus últimos abraços e beijos de seus familiares e montavam em seus próprios cavalos. Isabel abraçou Farlan apertado ali perto e ele plantou um beijo na cabeça de seu bebê, rindo levemente enquanto provavelmente a ouvia repassar uma lista de deveres e precauções do mesmo modo que Eren.

Eren se voltou para Levi, que continuava seu trabalho aparentemente alheio ao que acontecia ao redor. Provavelmente acostumado com isso depois de tanto tempo. Ele se perguntou como seria dar um abraço de despedida em Levi como todos à sua volta estavam fazendo. Como seria apertá-lo e conseguir expressar preocupação irracional como só um amante poderia. Isabel era das Tropas também - pelo mesmo tempo que seu marido e Levi, e certamente esteve em tantas expedições quanto eles ou pelo menos o suficiente para entender os perigos básicos envolvidos. Mas ela ainda podia se preocupar, mesmo que entendesse a situação melhor do que qualquer outro familiar aqui reunido. Ela podia se preocupar e lamentar e abraçar e beijar o quanto quisesse.

Eren segurou as rédeas da égua de Levi enquanto o outro subia com facilidade e prática.

— Você já desejou ter alguém para se despedir?

Levi o lançou um olhar curioso enquanto se inclinava para a frente para afagar o pescoço de sua égua.

— Como assim? Eu tenho Isabel.

Ambos se viraram para onde Isabel estava com Farlan, segurando sua criança enquanto seu marido montava em seu próprio cavalo. Eren voltou-se para onde Erd estava, abaixando-se em seu cavalo para dar um beijo de despedida em sua esposa. Ali perto, Petra estava conversando com Auruo enquanto seus familiares tagarelavam animadamente entre eles, e Gunther estava acenando um adeus a seus pais idosos e o que parecia ser sua irmã mais nova.

— Sei disso, e não quero fazer parecer que ela não é o suficiente, mas o que quero dizer é alguém só para você. — Eren nem conseguia se fazer olhar de volta para Levi. Ele se afastou e olhou para o chão, batendo a ponta da bota contra os ladrilhos para soltar a lama acumulada nos sulcos das solas. — Esqueça, eu não sei o que estou dizendo. — Só parecia um pouco solitário ver todos os familiares e amigos que se amontoavam em volta de todos os outros e ter que compartilhar a única pessoa que veio se despedir de você. Talvez Levi não visse essas coisas da mesma forma que Eren e não fosse tão mesquinho e inseguro. Além do mais, provavelmente ele já estivesse acostumado com isso a esse ponto.

— Não, eu sei o que você quer dizer. — Eren olhou para cima surpreso para ver Levi franzindo as sobrancelhas pensativamente para as pessoas ao redor deles. Voltou-se para Eren e o canto de seus lábios se curvou em um meio sorriso. — Mas eu tenho você agora, não é mesmo?

Eren sentiu suas bochechas se aquecerem.

— Isso é um pouco triste, não é? — disse ele, para esconder a alegria com o comentário. Levi não disse exatamente com o significado que Eren desejava que dissesse, mas não iria procurar pelo em ovo agora.

— Eu não acho. Quantos oficiais podem dizer que seu subordinado implorou para se despedir deles em seu dia de folga? De certo modo é melhor que tenha vindo, mesmo não sendo esperado.

Levi olhou para cima quando um apito estridente interrompeu o murmúrio. Os soldados começaram a se juntar para partir e seus entes queridos se afastaram para abrir caminho. Farlan trotou paralelo a Levi, e Isabel parou ao lado de Eren.

— Vocês se cuidem, tá legal? Eu não estarei lá para mantê-los longe de problemas dessa vez! — gritou para eles. O olhar cético que Levi e Farlan trocaram fez Eren sorrir. Ele acenou quando Levi assentiu para ele, dirigindo seu cavalo para onde seu pelotão esperava em uma formação rígida.

— Vou me certificar de que ele traga alguma coisa boa para você. — disse Farlan, com uma piscadela, antes de segui-lo. Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram e sua mão congelou no meio do aceno. Ele sabia que Farlan sabia sobre os docinhos - ele mesmo os explicara, afinal - mas soou como se ele soubesse sobre todos os outros presentes também, e quando falava daquele jeito...

— Nossa, finalmente. E pensar que eu tive que mandar _os dois_ para fora da cidade para ter uma chance de conhecê-lo. — Isabel suspirou alto. Ela levantou sua filha em sua cintura e voltou-se para fixar Eren com um sorriso ensolarado. — Eren, não é? _Nāṉ uṉṉai pathi niṟaiya kēḷvippaṭṭirukkiṟēṉ_.*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tradução da última frase (tâmil): Eu ouvi falar muito sobre você.


	51. O Conselheiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa, era pra ter saído ontem o capítulo, mas eu não tinha conseguido revisar e não gosto de postar sem revisão, portanto é isso. Espero que gostem, eu particularmente adoro esse capítulo <3
> 
> Uma boa leitura e ótimo restinho de semana! ;)

Eren estava na casa de Levi.

Sentado na mesa de Levi, balançando a sobrinha de Levi em seu colo enquanto a irmã de Levi se ocupava na cozinha preparando as sobras do café da manhã de Levi.

Era uma casa adorável; não chegava a ser grande em tamanho ou arquitetura, mas limpa e organizada com apenas alguns toques de luxo supérfluo que sugeria que os habitantes tinham renda suficiente para que todos os seus ganhos não fossem usados puramente para as necessidades mais básicas. O gesso não estava rachado nem descamando, e eles tinham até mesmo um teto entre as vigas do telhado e a casa abaixo. Uma robusta mesa de madeira dominava a cozinha, polida e bem preservada, só com alguns riscos e cavidades no verniz escurecido para denunciar sua idade. As cadeiras combinantes circundando a mesa tinham almofadas feitas à mão acolchoando os assentos, com um corredor de mesa apropriado apoiando um vaso de barro repleto de antúrios brilhantes e frondes de palmeiras. As paredes eram até pintadas de um amarelo pálido e suave que dava à pequena cozinha um ar ensolarado e aberto. Quadros enfileiravam as paredes, desenhos de cenários desconhecidos de cachoeiras, praias, penhascos ásperos e vastas faixas de dunas de areia apresentadas em grafite minuciosamente cuidadoso. Havia alguns mapas antigos e apagados entre eles também, e Eren deduziu que foram todos desenhados por Farlan, provavelmente inspirados por suas muitas expedições. Ele queria levantar e olhá-los mais de perto, mas a criança em seu colo acabara de se acomodar e ele não queria arriscar isso. Uma estante de madeira se pressionava contra uma parede, carregada de meticulosas fileiras de conjuntos de chá de cerâmica e louça pintada à mão com desenhos deslumbrantes, perfeitamente ajustados de uma forma que demandava admiração. Era claramente o xodó de alguém na casa.

— Levi gosta de colecioná-los. — forneceu Isabel, vendo a direção de seu olhar. Ela parou de cutucar o fogo estalando debaixo do fogão para sorrir orgulhosamente à impressionante coleção. — Tenta conseguir um conjunto de cada lugar que visita.

— Posso imaginar.

Algumas das louças eram simples e imperfeitas, outras eram delicadas cerâmicas quase transparentes de tão finas e pintadas de dourado com finalizações manufaturadas. Tinha tantas que era assustador; Eren já sabia que Levi tinha viajado muito, mas ver tamanha exibição disso era inspirador.

— Você se importa se eu falar tâmil? — perguntou Isabel. Eren se animou com o som de sua língua materna, e assentiu nervosamente.

— Eu... Eu posso não conseguir responder. Estou um pouco enferrujado.

A mulher de pele escura sacudiu uma colher de madeira dispensando sua preocupação. Quando ela respondeu, foi em tâmil.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. A única pessoa com quem posso conversar esses dias é Ambu, e não é como se ela respondesse. Só estou animada por ter alguém que entenda, para variar. — Isabel apontou para sua filha com a colher e fingiu encarar a criança, seu rosto se transformando em um sorriso cor-de-rosa quando o bebê explodiu em risadinhas.

— O nome dela é Ambu? — Eren nunca ouvira este nome antes.

— Ambuvili. — Ela mostrou a língua à filha, que deu mais risadinhas. — Significa olhos fortes. — Ambu tinha os olhos claros da mãe, admiráveis e astutos contra sua pele cor de noz. A mesma cor do olho esquerdo de Eren, que ele herdou de sua própria mãe.

Isabel colocou um prato de _puttu_ quente na frente de Eren, olhando-o com um sorriso expectante. Eren não comia _puttu_ há anos. As iguaria de sua mãe eram um luxo que ele só conseguia aproveitar quando Hannes passava pela cidade. Ele não precisou vocalizar sua admiração, Isabel o assistira devorar a refeição com orgulho, tirando sua filha de seus braços antes que tentasse enfiar os dedos em seu prato.

— Você cozinha assim com frequência? — perguntou, quando havia terminado a maior parte do prato e finalmente diminuiu o ritmo o bastante para iniciar uma conversa. Isabel fez uma careta.

— Não, é Farlan quem cozinha normalmente. É ele quem fica sempre em casa, mas ocasionalmente eu tiro uma velha receita ou outra do bolso para ocasiões especiais.

— Como quando não tem ninguém para cozinhar para você. — Eren riu e Isabel fechou a cara, fingindo dar uma pancada em sua cabeça. Ele não a conhecia nem há uma hora e já parecia que ela fazia parte do grupo de Hannes.

— O que você faz nas Tropas? Eu acho que nunca te vi na base?

— Não, eu fico nas docas. Sou a intérprete chefe, então quando não estamos em uma expedição, eu ajudo os pobres soldados lá embaixo a discutir com os comerciantes estrangeiros. — Isabel revirou os olhos penosamente.

— Você gosta disso? Quantas línguas você sabe? — Eren tinha a distinta impressão de que não se tratava apenas de discussões e negociações frustrantes; Isabel não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa paciente que ficaria presa a um trabalho que odiasse.

— Seis, fluentemente. — Ela sorriu para a exclamação abafada que Eren soltou com a boca cheia. — Mas, sim, eu gosto. Há muita gritaria envolvida e eu sou ótima nisso, e nada faz meu dia como escutar alguém fazendo planos em outra língua achando que está me enganando e depois ver sua expressão quando descobre que eu entendi cada palavra. — Aquilo _realmente_ parecia compensador.

— Como você aprendeu tantas línguas? Digo, espero que não se importe, mas Farlan me contou um pouco sobre seu passado e... — Eren pausou, observando a outra cuidadosamente por algum sinal de irritação. Não era exatamente o tipo de passado que você comentava sobre levianamente, mas Eren não conseguia começar a imaginar como alguém que crescera em um meio tão limitado conseguiu aprender seis idiomas.

Isabel, felizmente, não pareceu chocada nem envergonhada com a notícia de que Farlan havia contado a Eren sobre a história do trio.

— Minha mãe era uma prostituta, como a de Levi. — Eren não sabia disso. Farlan só mencionara que a mãe de Levi acolhera Isabel quando a dela falecera, mas eles _eram_ do Submundo originalmente. Não era tão difícil de imaginar. — E você ganha para saber o que seu cliente quer, e para isso precisa entendê-lo. Tem todo o tipo de gente lá embaixo, e minha mãe sabia falar pelo menos quatro línguas. Triste, não é? Isso é impressionante para uma dama nobre educada, mas ninguém liga se você é uma puta. — Isabel só lhe deu um sorriso torto, como se dissesse " _mas é assim que as coisas são_ ". Ela tinha razão; se Eren tivesse que pensar nos dois lugares mais diversificados de Trost, ele diria as docas e os bordéis. Não havia nenhum outro lugar em que se visse tantas pessoas do mundo todo ir e vir. Aqueles marinheiros todos tinham que atracar em algum lugar, e então buscavam a mesma coisa da qual foram privados durante meses no mar.

— Eu peguei o básico quando era pequena, e sempre gostei da ideia de aprender idiomas. É como um quebra-cabeça; uma vez que sabe umas duas ou três, consegue ver as semelhanças e aplicar as mesmas regras. Não foi difícil aprimorar as que eu já conhecia e, então, quando entrei para as Tropas, eu tive acesso para aprender tudo o que quisesse!

— Você aprendeu _duas línguas inteiras_ só no tempo em que esteve nas Tropas?!

Isabel pareceu se encher de orgulho com seu espanto.

— Só duas _fluentemente_.

O que ele faria quando entrasse para as Tropas? Farlan, Isabel e Levi haviam encontrado vocações que atendiam às suas habilidades e interesses; quais eram suas habilidades? Quais eram seus interesses?

— Nós teremos que tomar conta uns dos outros essa semana, e com isso eu quero dizer nos alimentarmos, porque se eu tiver que cozinhar todos os dias, acabarei comendo Ambu ao invés disso.

— Parece justo. Eu sou bom em fazer _appam_.

Os olhos de Isabel se iluminaram e um sorriso lentamente se esticou por seus lábios.

— Eren, nós vamos nos dar bem pra caramba.

*******************

A cidade estava silenciosa, recuperando-se da folia de ontem. Hoje a cerimônia de coroação em si aconteceria, e apesar de ainda haver algumas apresentações e festivais de comida na rua principal, a maioria das formalidades estariam restritas a Sina enquanto o resto da cidade se preparava para amanhã. Amanhã seria o último dia das celebrações oficiais, e Príncipe Erwin - que será então Imperador - sairia para sua parada de comemoração completa com todos os sinos e apitos e elefantes que Eren esteve ansiando para ver durante todo esse tempo.

Ele não precisaria trabalhar na base até o dia depois de amanhã, então Eren voltou ao Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça para ajudar Marco e Jean na loja. Eles já teriam retornado a essa hora das docas onde pegavam seu estoque fresco, e precisariam de ajuda para descarregar e organizar o caos. Ao se aproximar, ele pôde distinguir a carroça de bois de Jean carregada com caixotes lotados de palha e embalagens de madeira amontoadas na frente da loja e Jean bufando e vermelho enquanto descarregava os artigos. Ele viu Eren se aproximando e apertou os olhos contra o sol brilhante para fixá-lo com um olhar antipático.

— Onde diabos você esteve a manhã inteira?

Eren apertou os olhos de volta, fazendo uma careta exagerada caçoando da própria expressão de Jean. — Fora. Encontrando alguém.

O loiro sorriu com escárnio e olhou para ele com suspeita antes de pegar outro caixote.

— Ceeeeerto. Ajude-nos com as caixas, seu ingrato.

Eren se moveu para fazer exatamente isso, e então parou, batucando distraidamente no topo de um dos caixotes e Jean o assistiu cautelosamente.

— ... O quê?

Eren esteve pensando muito em Levi ultimamente. Talvez demais. Ele esteve pensando sobre o quanto esteve pensando e o que aquele pensamento todo poderia significar. Ele gostava de Levi, era bem óbvio, mas honestamente, ele não era particularmente experiente nessa área e vinha tentando descobrir há um tempo quem seria a melhor pessoa para consultar sobre a questão.

— Quando você percebeu que gostava do Marco?

Jean o encarou por um longo momento, então se virou e caminhou a passos rápidos para dentro do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça.

— Jean!

Eren se enfiou pela porta e correu atrás do outro jovem, desviando dos outros caixotes que já haviam sido trazidos para dentro.

— Está tudo bem aí? — perguntou Marco de trás do balcão. Eren olhou para ele e depois para Jean, que fitou-o ferozmente, desafiando-o a repetir sua pergunta agora na presença de quem ela se referia.

— Sim! — disse Eren, então percebendo que havia entrado sem trazer um caixote, apressou-se para adicionar: — Eu só queria tirar meu manto primeiro. — Ele o fez, e debaixo do olhar cético de Marco, colocou-o cuidadosamente em um dos engradados próximos. Jean o encarou penetrantemente quando passou apressado, e Eren igualou sua ferocidade, seguindo-o.

— Quê? — sibilou Jean uma vez que estavam de volta ao lado de fora e longe o bastante para não serem ouvidos.

— Você me ouviu.

— Eu estava te dando uma oportunidade de reformular a pergunta.

— Pare de ser um babaca; estou tentando pedir ajuda!

Jean finalmente parou de tentar levantar o próximo caixote da carroça e o lançou um olhar surpreso.

— Você está falando sério.

Eren jogou as mãos para o alto com uma frustração exagerada, arregalando os olhos como se dissesse " _você acha_?!".

— Você foi _mesmo_ ver alguém esta manhã? — Ele se virou para avaliar Eren apropriadamente, descansando um cotovelo no engradado e limpando a sobrancelha com sua outra mão. Ele apertou os olhos para Eren como se ainda estivesse desconfiado de suas razões. Como se houvesse uma chance de que Eren pudesse estar puxando esse assunto tão obstinadamente porque Jean era um ótimo conversador.

— É.

— E você... _Gosta_ dela?

— Dele. — corrigiu Eren humildemente.

— _Dele_? Porra!

— Que foi? — Eren tentou ver o olho de Jean enquanto ele passava uma mão por seu rosto. — Por que isso? Qual o problema? — De todos os seus amigos, Eren pensou que Jean seria o último a reagir dessa forma.

— Nada. Não, é que, não é por ser um _homem_ , é só por ser _você_.

Eren fez uma careta.

— E o que _isso_ quer dizer?

Jean parecia dolorido. Mas podia também ser só sua expressão pensativa

— É só que eu nunca imaginei. Você nunca pareceu particularmente... — Ele fez um som ambíguo para demonstrar sua surpresa e confusão, sacudindo a mão em um gesto complicado que em nada ajudou para esclarecer seu raciocínio. Eren balançou a cabeça, ficando cada vez mais frustrado.

— O quê? Interessado nesse tipo de coisa? — Então, vendo Jean assentir: — Do que está falando? Teve um monte de...

Jean o interrompeu com um tapinha conciliatório de suas mãos.

— Eu já te vi flertando e se divertindo por aí várias vezes, mas você nunca vai em frente, sabe? Então, isso é... Estranho. Que você tenha até sentido a necessidade de _conselho_. E de _mim_ , ainda por cima.

— Porque é alguém da base, e você tem experiência com... Coisas da base. — balbuciou Eren relutantemente, sacudindo o queixo na direção do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça e de Marco.

— É, e Marco não? Ele não parece o melhor para... Aconselhamento e essa merda toda?

Eren estava surpreso com a seriedade de Jean. Ele estivera tão hesitante para abordar o tópico porque tinha medo de que o outro começasse a rir em sua cara e nunca o deixasse esquecer. Na verdade, ele parecia genuinamente agitado por ser solicitado em tal conversa, principalmente por sua aparente incerteza sobre aconselhamento. Jean adorava se gabar sobre como fora ele quem se aproximara de Marco primeiro e a razão pela qual acabaram juntos, e agora não estava pronto para isso.

Eren revirou os olhos.

— Eu não posso perguntar ao Marco porque seus conselhos são muito... Inaplicáveis. Ele provavelmente diria que soube que gostava de você porque os céus abriram um raio de sol em você um dia, ou ele teve uma epifania enquanto traçava as suaves curvas de suas feições em uma noite de luar.

Jean deu um soco em seu braço e lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência.

— Não diga essas besteiras. — murmurou, com o rosto vermelho.

— Tá, tanto faz. A questão é: você é um idiota... Espere! — Eren levantou uma mão quando Jean abriu a boca para protestar. — Mas eu também sou, e preciso me comunicar com alguém que esteja no mesmo nível.

O loiro pareceu preparado para aceitar o insulto já que foi para os dois lados, e fechou a boca, franzindo o cenho pensativamente. Ele cruzou os braços e se acalmou, parecendo incomunmente solene.

— Qual era sua pergunta mesmo?

Eren também não lembrava.

— Eu gosto de alguém.

— Sim, nós estabelecemos isso, mas não é uma pergunta.

— Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, na verdade. Como faço para ele gostar de mim também? O que você fez?

Jean coçou a nuca e encarou o ar, pensando.

— Eu nem sequer me lembro. Éramos todos cadetes, e na época todo mundo se engraçava com todo mundo. Você só precisava fazer contato visual algumas vezes com a intensidade certa e a outra pessoa se aproximaria de você se fosse recíproco.

— Você fazia soar tão complicado e romântico antes. — reclamou Eren. Ele tocou a barra de sua camisa ansiosamente. — Eu não acho que conseguiria fazer isso.

— Por que não? Todo mundo fazia. _Todos_ os cadetes, e eu duvido que alguma coisa tenha mudado muito agora e mesmo sendo as Tropas ao invés da PM.

É, Eren também duvidava. Ele sabia em primeira mão o quão liberal era namorar e flertar no ranking dos cadetes, mas isso não envolvia outro cadete. Nem _ele_ era um cadete; ele era um assistente e Levi, um oficial.

Ele balançou a cabeça e se mexeu no lugar. Essa foi uma ideia estúpida.

— Qual é o seu problema? Desde quando é tão covarde sobre esse tipo de coisa?

— _Eu não posso fazer isso, Jean_. — atirou Eren. Se tentasse dar em cima de Levi, fazendo contato visual, ele provavelmente o perguntaria se havia algo errado com sua vista. Provavelmente lhe diria que qualquer chance que tinha de usar o DMT de novo estaria arruinada a menos que conseguisse umas lentes. — Você não entende!

— É claro que eu não entendo, porra, você não me conta nada!

— Opa, jovens, o que está acontecendo aqui? — A cabeça de Marco apareceu na porta da frente e olhou para ambos com um sorriso nervoso.

— Por que você gosta do Jean? — perguntou Eren, acaloradamente. Marco parecia perplexo, olhando para Jean pedindo uma explicação só para vê-lo jogar as mãos para o alto, com uma desistência frustrada. — É, também não faço ideia. — Eren continuou, com o silêncio do outro. Ele apanhou um caixote e caminhou revoltadamente para dentro. — A única razão para Marco estar com você é porque ele não pode fugir! — gritou por cima do ombro.

Assim que ele estava lá dentro, Marco se virou para Jean questionadoramente.

— O que foi isso?

— Ele é um moleque de merda. Foi e teve uma queda por alguém na base e está bravo _comigo_ porque ele não sabe lidar com sentimentos!

Marco se aproximou para ajudar Jean com os engradados restantes e riu. — Ele finalmente percebeu que não se tratava de idolatria, então?

— Idolatria?

— Oh, sim. Por que outra razão ele ficaria pensando em Capitão Levi agora que sua imagem perfeita dele foi despedaçada? Já era hora de ter percebido...

— _Capitão Levi_? — atirou Jean atrapalhadamente, quase derrubando o caixote em suas mãos. Marco subitamente pareceu muito desconfortável, olhando para trás para se certificar de que Eren não estava por perto.

— Presumo que ele não tinha mencionado isso ainda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Puttu_ : prato de café da manhã de origem asiática que consiste em um rolo de arroz com farinha de coco cozido. Geralmente acompanha algum molho e banana.  
>  _Appam_ : originária do sul da Índia, é uma espécie de panqueca feita de arroz e coco (pra mim, lembra um pouco nossa tapioca, apesar de os ingredientes serem diferentes), que fica branquinha no centro e dourada nas pontas, e tem uma consistência aerada.


	52. A Parada do Imperador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Disclaimer (nota da autora)**_ :  
> A realidade do treinamento de elefantes para montaria e entretenimento é frequentemente cruel e horrivelmente sem ética. Os efeitos a longo prazo daqueles assentos de cobertura são terríveis, e muitos elefantes são mantidos em péssimas condições. Sei que é uma ideia bem romântica e está na lista de muitos viajantes que não têm noção disso, mas é uma indústria vil que precisa ser abolida ou no mínimo reformada radicalmente. ([World Animal Protection](http://www.worldanimalprotection.org/sites/default/files/int_files/breaking_africas_elephants_report.pdf)) - a autora comenta que a situação dos maus tratos aos elefantes a deixa muito revoltada e, mesmo que ela vá descrever uma cena com eles na fic, queria deixar claro que a situação na vida real não é nada bonita.
> 
> Bem, fora o disclaimer, quero agradecer a todo o carinho de quem vêm acompanhando a história e comentando! Amo saber que estão curtindo a fic e espero poder continuar atendendo às expectativas! Aliás, faz um ano desde que comecei a traduzir isso aqui, nem parece hahahaha <3
> 
> Enfim, desejo uma ótima leitura e um maravilhoso restinho de semana a vocês! ;)

Os dias estavam ficando mais frios em tempo para a procissão do Imperador. As ruas estavam tão lotadas quanto no primeiro dia, mas a multidão parecia mais domada; mais dócil e respeitosa em frente ao seu esperado governante. Todos vestiam suas melhores roupas, com cestas de flores compradas em barracas erguidas apressadamente nas calçadas, preparados para jogá-las quando Erwin - Imperador Erwin desde ontem - passasse. Eren ficou amontoado em meio à ralé com Armin em seus ombros e Mikasa pressionada bem perto. Eles não conseguiram uma posição particularmente maravilhosa, mas Erwin estaria em um elefante, Eren ouvira. De jeito nenhum eles deixariam de ver alguma coisa.

Batidas de tambor retumbantes precederam todos os atos visuais da parada e as pessoas se erguiam em seus lugares, com as mãos protegendo os olhos do sol enquanto se esticavam para um primeiro vislumbre. Murmúrios animados e agitação cresciam à medida que o barulho dos tambores aumentava, ressoando como trovão e alto o bastante pra fazer os pulmões chacoalharem contra as caixas torácicas. Uma cacofonia de trompetes retumbou majestosamente e de imediato todos os outros sons pararam. Ao longe, pela rua abaixo, na direção de onde a parada se aproximaria, gritos de vivas distantes explodiram. Devagar, o som se dilatou, rolando sobre eles como uma onda marítima se aproximando,varrendo a multidão ao se espalhar.

— Eles estão vindo! — disse Eren, desnecessariamente. Mikasa agarrou o tecido de sua camisa firmemente com uma mão, ancorando-o ao seu lado enquanto o povo animado à sua volta se empurrava impacientemente. Eram pessoas que provavelmente nunca sequer haviam visto o Imperador desde a última ocasião que justificou uma parada, e mesmo assim só se tivessem tido sorte. Eren, obviamente, já vira Erwin vezes demais para várias vidas em Muralha Rose - honestamente, ele só estava aqui pelos elefantes.

Armin deu um gritinho de alegria, seus pequeninos punhos se agarrando no cabelo de Eren. Mikasa olhou para ele, sorrindo.

— Você está vendo, baba?

Repentinamente, as pessoas ao redor deles explodiram em aplausos e exclamações animadas. Um mar de mãos se levantou em sua volta, acenando e jogando um caleidoscópio de flores no ar para chover acima deles amarrotadas e machucadas.

— Eles estão aqui!

Uma amazona solitária apareceu primeiro, com a bandeira real esvoaçando atrás. Ela parou e içou um corno de bronze de aparência extravagante que arrastava estandartes roxos. Respirando profundamente, completamente impenetrável pelo caos ao seu redor, ela soprou uma longa e impressionante nota para anunciar a chegada do partido real. Com o dever completo, ela partiu a galope para repetir o ritual mais à frente, e finalmente, a pesada forma dos elefantes se materializou.

Eren sabia que elefantes eram grandes. Seu pai dizia que os jovens eram tão grandes quanto os pedregulhos de granito que cravavam nas docas para construir lajes. Que uma única perna era como um tronco de árvore e tinham orelhas maciças que se agitavam como velas de barcos. Seus olhos cresceram na mesma medida em que as criaturas assustadoras se aproximavam, e ele percebeu que nenhuma das histórias que ouvira as faziam justiça. Eles tinham a pele como couro velho e endurecido, de um marrom acinzentado claro e rugas flácidas como camadas grossas de argila escorrendo de suas figuras imensas. Manchas de sardas rosadas descoloriam seu couro, respingando na extensão de sua impressionante tromba e borrifando por suas orelhas gigantes que sacudiam. Eles foram pintados também, muito mais suntuosamente do que os trabalhos de tintura casuais dos camelos dos _Paāvaena_. Desenhos intricados e coloridos vivamente em pinturas de calcário processadas minuciosamente em suas faces, trombas, orelhas e em suas patas dianteiras. Lótus estilizadas com folhas do tamanho de pratos de jantar e imagens de criaturas selvagens de lugares distantes que Eren jamais vira antes pareciam flutuar e dançar enquanto os grandes animais se moviam. Seus passos eram lentos e deliberados, como se o esforço de levantar cada pata levasse uma dificuldade única.

O maior elefante estava no meio dos três e era o mais gigante dos dois machos presentes, com enormes presas curvas decoradas com joias e pendões coloridos pendurados. Suas costas estavam cobertas com um _howdaj_ ornado e densamente bordado com o roxo real mais vivo e rico que brilhava com pedras preciosas e embelezamentos dourados. Suportava um fantástico assento com cobertura que arrastava cortinas finas e cintilantes, e aninhado no interior de almofadas de veludo estava o novo Imperador, Erwin Smith, enfeitado com todo o seu refinamento e sentado com uma nobreza que teria proclamado abertamente seu sangue azul mesmo se estivesse nas costas de um carro de bois e vestido em farrapos.

Mesmo contra sua vontade, Eren não podia evitar de olhar para o Imperador. Ele não pensava que sequer registraria Erwin em meio ao espanto de tirar o fôlego por finalmente ver os elefantes, mas ele tinha uma presença que capturava e demandava atenção. Ele sorria graciosamente a seus súditos admirados, feições belas e aristocráticas cativando imediatamente todos os espectadores presentes.

— Você dormiu com ele. — Eren deu uma cotovelada em sua irmã com uma piscadela maliciosa, arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. — Você deu um baile nele por meses até que ele estivesse praticamente _implorando_.

Mikasa fitou-o mortalmente, com as bochechas rosadas. Ela olhou severamente para Armin ainda apoiado na nuca de Eren, encarando com olhos arregalados e admiração os monstros passando à sua frente.

— Ah, por favor, ele não entende nada. Você entende, Ar? — Eren sacudiu o bebê, sentindo seus dedos pequeninos reajustarem a pega em suas orelhas. — Olhe, você é como o papai agora. Eu vou ser seu elefante. — Ele exalou um barulho de trompete fraco e se balançou no lugar, imitando a marcha dos gigantes cinzentos que passavam. Armin deu um gritinho e puxou suas orelhas, pernas se apertando em volta de seu pescoço.

Mikasa não parecia estar achando aquilo tão divertido. Ela espiou em volta deles cautelosamente, puxando seu lenço de cabeça e cutucando-o com força nas costelas com as juntas dos dedos.

— Menos, Eren. E se alguém ouvir?

— Relaxa, eu mal posso ouvir _você_. Olha! Dançarinos! — Seguindo os elefantes e seus treinadores estavam fileiras de artistas do palácio. Sua única música era a batida de duas dúzias de bateristas e dos pandeiros que empunhavam. Sua cantoria se misturava como suspiros, aumentando em um crescendo à medida que saltavam e giravam, juntando os braços e levantando-se uns aos outros no ar antes de seguir em frente, nunca perdendo o ritmo.

Mas Mikasa não estava olhando. Seu olhar escuro estava fixado em algum lugar atrás deles, sobrancelhas comprimidas em um franzir incomodado e seu lenço puxado para cobrir metade do rosto. Eren imediatamente se sentiu mal por suas palavras espontâneas. Ela iria perder o evento mais incrível das próximas décadas se não parasse de se preocupar pelo menos durante os próximos minutos.

— Mikasa, pare com isso. Ninguém ouviu; todos estão muito ocupados gritando.

— Eren...

A voz de Mikasa foi suave o bastante para chamar sua atenção imediata.

— Não olhe agora, mas aquele homem na esquina da loja não está olhando para nós?

O sorriso de Eren congelou no lugar.

— O quê?

Ele encarou Mikasa atentamente por um bom tempo, mas a tensão em seus ombros e seus olhares de relance eram tão reais quanto podiam ser. Ele sabia que ela conseguia discernir um contato visual passageiro de observação aguçada.

— Isso é impossível. As pessoas do nosso lado não ouviriam, quanto menos...

Eren levantou Armin de seus ombros e se virou para entregá-lo aos braços de sua irmã, usando a oportunidade para examinar rapidamente a multidão por cima do ombro. Não foi difícil encontrar a loja da qual Mikasa estava falando porque realmente havia alguém escondido na sombra da entrada. Parecia que estava tentando se camuflar com o fundo e, se tinha uma coisa que Eren aprendera a notar imediatamente, eram os sinais de alguém tentando não ser visto. Poderia estar somente se protegendo do sol, mas o clima estava melhor do que nunca em Trost, sem contar que alguém que não gostasse do calor não se vestiria inteiramente de preto. Além disso, ninguém vinha à parada da coroação para abrir uma loja atrás das pessoas, onde mal se via a rua por trás da parede de corpos amontoados. Entretanto, era uma boa posição para examinar as _pessoas_ , na plataforma levemente elevada da soleira. No milissegundo em que Eren olhou para ele, ficou assustado por encontrar os olhos do homem, a única parte de seu rosto visível através do pano enrolado perfeitamente em sua cabeça. Ele desviou o olhar primeiro, seu primeiro instinto sendo ignorar o momento como uma coincidência, mas ainda podia sentir os olhos do homem perfurando sua cabeça depois disso. Ele revestiu seu rosto com um sorriso falso - contato visual ou não, se pudesse convencer o homem que ele não fora descoberto, talvez pudessem pensar em alguma coisa.

— Conte até trinta, então finja que viu alguém na multidão naquela direção e comece a andar para lá. Aja naturalmente, fique calma, isso é só uma precaução. — Havia uma chance - embora bem minúscula - de que talvez o observador só estivesse interessado romanticamente em sua irmã. Não seria a primeira vez em que a única coisa que um homem conseguia fazer era encarar, e, claro, era uma encarada muito intensa, mas também não seria a primeira vez. Mas de novo, eles não sobreviveram até aqui se arriscando tanto, e nada levantava suspeita como a desconfiança universal de ver um homem vestido completamente de preto agindo estranhamente em cantos escuros.

Mikasa podia ganhar dele na atuação a qualquer momento e, assim que ouviu suas palavras, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu como se ele estivesse contando uma piada em vez de ter confirmado seus medos.

— Se você tentasse me dizer que não era nada mais uma vez, eu teria lhe dado um soco. — avisou, com um sorriso falso. Ela fingiu apontar os dançarinos para seu filho, mas seus olhos estavam afiados como lâmina e atentos. Eren inspecionou os telhados, vendo a presença disseminada dos homens das Tropas em guarda. Era um exercício inútil, mas era tranquilizador saber que estavam lá.

— E graças a Deus você estava certa; não tem nada mais desconfortável do que a ideia de passar uma semana inteira sem alguém para nos perseguir.

— Te deixa todo paranoico e hipervigilante. — concordou Mikasa. Podia não ser nada, e provavelmente não era. Só paranoia e hiper vigilância, como disse sua irmã, mas melhor paranoicos do que mortos. — Oh, veja! É a vovó ali? — Mikasa se endireitou e fingiu apertar os olhos exageradamente na direção de onde a parada viera. Eren nunca conhecera nenhuma de suas avós e, mesmo que tivesse conhecido, ele não achava que a chamaria de "vovó". — Sim! Que tal? — Ela agarrou sua mão e começou a tecer pela aglomeração de corpos, Eren se mantendo próximo e ainda rindo como um idiota maluco.

— Bobó? — inquiriu Armin, se esticando para ver essa pessoa imaginária que sua mãe estava tão animada para encontrar.

— Não é divertido pensar que a "bobó" do Armin é a Imperatriz viúva?

Mikasa rodopiou para fixá-lo com uma encarada sombria.

— Você pode, por favor, calar a boca sobre isso?! Você não aprendeu nada nos últimos cinco minutos? — Seus olhos se moveram para cima de seu ombro e Eren viu algo neles mudar. Um piscar de medo antes de austeridade e forte determinação se fechou como barras de aço. Eren não precisou olhar para trás para adivinhar o que ela tinha visto. Suspeita confirmada.

— Ele está nos seguindo.

— Perto?

— Dez metros. Ele me viu quando o vi.

Eren se apressou para a frente, agora realmente se empurrando pela multidão quando todas as máscaras e dúvidas caíram.

— Então chega de fingir, que se dane a vovó. — Ele saiu empurrando e atropelando pelas pessoas amontoadas apertadamente, seus batimentos cardíacos acelerando com urgência e adrenalina. Ele esperava que seu perseguidor estivesse tendo tanta dificuldade atravessando o povo quanto eles. Ele arriscou uma rápida olhada sobre seu ombro e não ficou inteiramente surpreso de ver o homem de preto muito mais próximo do que dez metros agora. Nada surpreso, mas ainda alarmado. Ele não estava sendo atrasado por um bebê. E ele também tinha um sabre em seu cinto.

— Porra. Puta merda.

— Olhe a boca, Eren. — repreendeu Mikasa, sem fôlego.

O que eles podiam fazer? Eles não conseguiriam fugir por muito tempo e não havia lugar para se esconder. Estavam rodeados de estranhos imersos nas festividades, não tinham ninguém para ajudá-los. Eren não conseguia ver nenhum soldado por perto; estavam situados nos telhados e protegendo a procissão do Imperador da multidão, e Eren não estava próximo de nenhum dos dois. Ele não podia evitar de pensar que, se Levi estivesse aqui, estaria perto o bastante para chegarem a ele, ou no mínimo assistindo-os atentamente para notar alguma coisa errada de imediato.

Armin exalou um choro longo e angustiado e Eren xingou de novo contra sua vontade. Mesmo se conseguissem despistar seu perseguidor na multidão, agora ele podia provavelmente distingui-los pelos choros de Armin. Mikasa tentou desesperadamente acalmar o bebê choroso, seus esforços impedidos já que ao mesmo tempo tentava continuar pela horda restritiva e não cooperante em volta deles. Eren procurou ao redor por alguma rota mais fácil ou ideias. Por um lado, fossem quais fossem as intenções do homem e mesmo que fossem as piores, era difícil imaginá-lo agindo em um local tão público com as Tropas de Exploração sobrevoando nas laterais e a Guarda Real armada até os dentes e esperando pela menor perturbação. Por outro lado, ele não duvidaria da idiotice ou fé cega de algumas pessoas em seus atos. Especialmente com Armin e sua irmã na jogada. O homem tinha uma espada, e por mais confiante que Eren estivesse em sua crescente proeza com as adagas gêmeas em seu cinto, esta não era uma aposta que ele queria arriscar até que não houvesse mais nenhuma opção.

Mikasa arquejou uma palavra que se perdeu no ruído da multidão extasiada.

— O quê?

— Soldados. Vejo soldados. Das Tropas.

— Quê? Aonde? — Aqui? Não deveria ter ninguém aqui. Eren sabia como os soldados das Tropas estavam posicionados e a estratégia por trás disso, e os soldados mais próximos de sua posição atual deveriam estar nos telhados, muito longe para serem de alguma ajuda.

— À frente.

Eren não teve tempo de exalar um "impossível" quando subitamente ele também enxergou um vislumbre do verde conhecido logo adiante. Seu coração parou por um momento e ele se agarrou à chama de esperança que surgiu com a visão.

_Levi_.

Só que não podia ser Levi, ele estava a quilômetros dali agora, mas o pensamento trapaceiro borbulhou mesmo assim, estimulado por esperança, desespero e um traço de saudade irracional. Ao invés de Levi, porém, era a inconfundível figura gigante e muito real de Mike que forçava sua passagem pelo acúmulo de gente em volta deles. Pessoas se atropelavam para abrir caminho para ele, vendo sua forma maciça e expressão importante e sabendo que não deviam se manter em seu caminho. Atrás dele estava Nanaba, seguindo os passos de seu Capitão e tirando vantagem da trilha cravada por onde passava.

— Mike! — chamou Eren. Ele não sabia o que o oficial e sua subordinada faziam aqui embaixo, tendo em vista que eles deveriam estar estacionados em algum lugar nos telhados acima, mas no momento ele estava grato e longe de questionar.

Mike olhou para ele e assentiu, então voltou-se novamente a uma direção além deles, para o que quer que ele estivesse caminhando com uma intenção tão fixa e assustadora.

— Não, Mike, ajuda! — Ele passaria por eles. Ele não entendeu. Eren se esticou para agarrar seu manto, mas ao invés disso Mike segurou seu pulso. Sua pega foi firme, mas não dolorosa, e seus olhos seguraram os de Eren firmemente.

— Vá com Nanaba. — Mike o soltou e seguiu em frente, deixando Eren encarando-o perplexo.

— Venha, Eren.

Eren se virou para encontrar Nanaba ao lado de Mikasa e Armin, esperando por ele. Ela sorriu, uma mistura de tranquilização profissional e amigável. — Vou escoltá-lo até em casa.

Ela o instigou a se mexer e ele seguiu estarrecidamente com sua irmã mostrando o caminho. Seu andar era sem pressa e a expressão aparentemente calma, mas ele podia ver por sua atitude e expressão corporal que ela estava observando cuidadosamente tudo ao redor deles. Uma de suas mãos descansava levemente na empunhadura de sua espada, e a outra flutuava a centímetros das costas de Mikasa, pronta para conduzi-la ou tirá-la do caminho ao primeiro sinal de problemas. _Escoltando-os_. Porque ela tinha motivos para esperar problemas.

— Vocês o viram também. — O cérebro de Eren finalmente começou a funcionar de novo, encaixando as peças do comportamento de Mike e Nanaba com sua inesperada e repentina aparição. Ele se revirou para ver aonde Mike havia ido depois de passar rapidamente por eles na direção do homem de preto. Mas ele não conseguiu ver nenhum dos dois, a multidão tendo os engolido havia muito tempo. — Mike foi atrás dele? Vocês o viram, não é? Por isso estão aqui.

— Estávamos no telhado, foi sorte termos visto alguma coisa. Só estávamos de olho porque era você.

Eren se apressou para a frente para ficar mais perto da soldado loira. Ela inspecionou a aglomeração de pessoas discretamente, olhos azuis claros constantemente alertas, enquanto ele girava e fitava os rostos desconhecidos em volta deles com uma sutileza significantemente menor, desafiando algum inimigo escondido a se mostrar.

— Vocês o conhecem, mas? Digo, por que mais vocês desceram?

— Ele estava definitivamente seguindo vocês, isso era óbvio.

— Por quê? — perguntou Mikasa. Nanaba olhou para ela, suas sobrancelhas comprimindo em confusão.

— Também não sabemos. Só imaginamos que não podia ser nada de bom, e já sabemos bem sobre as razões porque você estaria nervosa. — Com isso, a soldado olhou apontadamente para Armin. Mikasa olhou para Eren cautelosamente, uma pergunta silenciosa em seus olhos. Não olhou acusadoramente; se ele tivesse uma razão para contar a ela, então Mikasa confiaria em seu julgamento, mas Eren balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros. Ele nunca contara a ninguém, só chegou a confirmar com Levi quando ele deixou claro que já sabia.

— Quanto você sabe? — perguntou ele a Nanaba. Ela sorriu.

— Não se preocupe. Nós não sabemos nenhum detalhe e não precisamos saber; você é uma jovem mãe que trabalha em Muralha Rose: essa é toda a razão que precisa para ficar cautelosa.

— O que Mike está fazendo? — perguntou Eren, olhando por cima do ombro mais uma vez embora nem esperasse ver alguma coisa útil. Nanaba olhou para trás também.

— Fazendo algumas investigações, eu presumo. — Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso ensolarado. — Tenho certeza de que não é nada. Não seria engraçado se ele só tivesse visto você derrubar alguma coisa e estivesse tentando te devolver esse tempo todo?

— É. — Eren encontrou os olhos de Mikasa. Ela parecia estar achando tudo, menos graça. — Hilário.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdaj_ : aquelas estruturas que ficam nas costas dos elefantes para carregar pessoas. Eram muito utilizadas pela realeza em paradas ou para caça e guerras e por serem um sinal de nobreza, eram todas enfeitadas com pedras preciosas.


	53. O Arsenal Secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como sempre, quero agradecer a todos(as) que estão acompanhando a fic! As coisas vão ficar meio tensas a partir de agora na história, mas eu gosto bastante desse arco, apesar da ausência do Levi por alguns capítulos ;-;
> 
> Enfim, desejo uma ótima leitura e um maravilhoso restinho de semana a vocês! ;)

Nanaba foi embora logo depois que eles foram deixados apressadamente no Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça e, já que Eren não veria Mike para saber da situação até seu turno na base no dia seguinte, eles não tinham muito a fazer além de esperar até de manhã. Mikasa passou a noite também e, visto que o telhado estava ficando muito frio com a mudança de estação, Marco e Jean esticaram três esteiras de palha grandes no chão da sala de estar e eles se embrulharam juntos debaixo de cobertores reserva e almofadas para a noite.

Enquanto Levi e seu pelotão estavam ausentes, os outros soldados e capitães assumiram a carga de trabalho extra dividindo-a entre eles. A maior parte da papelada de Levi fora encarregada a Hanji enquanto Mike visava cobrir suas rotas de patrulha com o próprio pelotão, então até Mike voltar à noite, Eren seguiu Hanji, tentando replicar os serviços que fazia a Levi para Hanji apesar de seus métodos muito diferentes.

— Honestamente, você é tão organizado! — exclamou Hanji, vendo-o ordenar as pilhas de pergaminhos nos três maços como fazia para Levi. — Normalmente eu deixo tudo isso para Moblit cuidar e só assino onde ele me pede, mas estou quase sentindo culpa e querendo fazer tudo sozinhe agora!

Eren pausou, com o trabalho pela metade, e olhou para Hanji com incerteza.

— Eu deveria... Parar?

Hanji agitou uma mão. — Não, não, continue. Tenho certeza de que Moblit ficará grato por isso. — E se virou para estimar seu escritório, o qual Eren tentara arrumar da melhor forma possível enquanto esperava Hanji chegar para trabalhar. Não chegava aos padrões de Levi, mas mesmo ele não teria negado que Eren fizera um bom trabalho com o desafio que lhe fora apresentado. Hanji assobiou baixinho. — Agora eu sei por que Levi está sempre tão arrumado com você por perto o tempo todo. Espero que ele se atrase; eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

Eren suprimiu um arrepio apavorado à ideia.

— Posso lhe trazer uma xícara de chá? — perguntou. Já passara da hora do chá agora; algo que ele nunca perdia com Levi. Hanji só pareceu confuso(a) pela pergunta.

— Chá? Oh. Talvez um café em vez disso?

Eren se apressou para sair, grato pela desculpa para uma pausa.

 

 

 

Ele estava trabalhando na pequena cozinha reservada para os oficiais quando Mike retornou da patrulha. Por sorte, o mais velho o viu e esperou que terminasse, antecipando que ele tivesse muitas perguntas sobre o dia anterior.

— Café? — perguntou Eren enquanto Mike se acomodava num dos sofás maltrapilhos apertados no espaço do pequeno aposento com um grunhido.

— Não, não. Não suporto o cheiro.

Eren procurou pelos gabinetes até encontrar um chá suave de jasmim que ele imaginou que seria mais apreciado. Ele colocou a xícara de chá fumegante à frente do outro homem, ansiosamente puxando um banquinho bambo de madeira para si mesmo no lado oposto.

— Não vou ficar te enrolando aqui, Eren. Eu o perdi. — confessou Mike encarando fixamente um canto do recinto. Demorou um momento para Eren compreender o que ele tinha dito, e quando o fez, seu semblante entristeceu.

— Quê?

— Estou mais surpreso do que você; a última vez que alguém escapou de mim foi... Bem, na verdade foi há uns meses atrás. — Mike franziu o cenho para si mesmo, parecendo perturbado. — Merda, estou ficando mole.

Há alguns meses, Eren e os Titãs haviam escapado de Mike, Hanji e Levi. Apesar da ideia de que seu sucesso claramente ainda assombrava Mike fizesse Eren querer segurar um sorriso, lembrar do objetivo dessa conversa era mais do que suficiente para deixá-lo sóbrio de novo.

— Você o _perdeu_? Como?! Ele estava logo ali atrás da gente!

Mike tomou um longo gole de seu chá, a pequena xícara comicamente minúscula em sua mão enorme. Estava pela metade quando ele a apoiou novamente. Eren quase se sentiu mal por sua explosão porque Mike parecia genuinamente arrependido e irritado consigo mesmo por sua falha, mas ele não conseguia entender como aquilo acontecera. Annie havia manejado uma escapada dele antes, mas ela era a melhor dentre eles e o pegou de surpresa com a vantagem de uma dianteira e o DMT; este homem tinha só alguns metros de vantagem no máximo, e quanta experiência poderia ter?

— Veja, Nanaba e eu pensamos que fosse possível ser apenas outro mafioso aleatório que reconheceu Mikasa, percebeu que ela tinha um filho, e decidiu segui-la espontaneamente. Algo amador, não planejado e estúpido porque, como tenho certeza que Levi lhe disse milhares de vezes, só um idiota começaria alguma coisa tão próximo do Imperador e de sua guarda real. Imaginamos que seria simplesmente uma questão de apanhar o cara e dar uma surra nele para conseguir mais alguns nomes.

Eren não sabia o que isso tinha a ver com alguma coisa. Mike ainda não havia respondido às suas perguntas sobre _como_ ele conseguira perder seu alvo quando estavam tão perto. E era Mike! Um dos melhores soldados das Tropas e, mais importante, um dos melhores rastreadores em Trost.

— Então o que você está dizendo? Ele _não era_ só um cretino que acabou vendo-a e tomando a iniciativa? Que não foi uma coincidência ele estar ali? Digo, talvez ele fosse realmente só estúpido e disposto a arriscar?

Mike soprou uma mecha de suas longas franjas para fora de seus olhos por tempo suficiente para fixar Eren com um olhar sagaz antes que caísse de volta.

— Não estou descartando coincidências ainda. Não tenho informação suficiente para dizer se ele estava lá em algum esquema ou não, mas tenho _plena_ certeza de que ele não era só um homicida qualquer, tolo demais a ponto de tentar atacar alguém a poucos metros da presença militar mais próxima.

Eren se inclinou abruptamente para a frente em seu assento, o café de Hanji havia muito esquecido no balcão atrás dele.

— Então? — pressionou ele impacientemente. — O que fez você e Nanaba pensarem o contrário?

— Bem, tirando o fato de que o maldito foi capaz de fugir de mim - o que, eu juro, não é algo fácil de se fazer - e conseguiu desaparecer completamente na multidão, foram as suas roupas que realmente me alertaram.

— ... Todo de preto. — murmurou Eren. Ele havia achado estranho também. Os lábios de Mike se pressionaram em uma linha fina e ele assentiu em concordância. Ele, também, estava inclinado para a frente em seu lugar, todos os traços de exaustão de um longo dia de patrulha agora substituídos por ansiedade e a energia silenciosa e ávida de um predador.

— Quem se veste todo de preto para uma coroação, certo?

— Estava quente demais. — adicionou Eren.

— Ele estava armado, e não com algum cutelo enferrujado e improvisado ou uma clava bruta como os suspeitos habituais.

— Eu vi o sabre também! — Era uma arma impressionante, uma lâmina malévola cintilante e faminta. Polida e limpa com cuidadosa manutenção, mas com arranhões o bastante para evidenciar que já vira uma boa parcela de lutas e emergira vitoriosa de cada uma delas.

— Ele era um profissional. — concluiu Mike. — Seu rosto estava coberto logo de início também - estava vestido e pronto para alguma coisa, e mesmo eu não sabendo se era necessariamente por sua irmã e Armin, ainda é preocupante.

Eren esfregou os lábios e desviou os olhos.

— Merda. O que isso significa? — Ele olhou de volta para Mike. — Nós devíamos nos preocupar? Quer dizer, ele tinha que ter reconhecido Mikasa, certo? — Ou de alguma forma ele ouvira as palavras descuidadas de Eren. — O que significa que ele sabe onde encontrá-la e como ela é, e também como Armin é!

Mike estendeu uma mão para silenciar suas especulações estressadas.

— Eu não vou chegar e dizer "tenho certeza de que não há nada com o que se preocupar" porque subestimar uma situação suspeita nunca ajudou ninguém, mas eu _vou_ lhe dizer que analisar exageradamente e presumir o pior não irá ajudar. Fique esperto e vigilante, mas não se deixe sobrecarregar ou você ficará desgastado e mais perdido do que antes.

— Mas o que eu devo _fazer_?

— Só fique de olhos abertos. Reporte tudo que chamar sua atenção, e certifique-se de estar armado. Vou conversar com Hanji e Dita sobre isso e informarei à patrulha de Shiganshina para ficar de olho em Muralha Rose. Isso _precisa_ ser investigado, mas não é nosso trabalho. Só tente não deixar sua irmã ir a lugar nenhum sozinha nesse meio tempo.

— Mas deve ter _algo_ que eu possa fazer? — pediu Eren.

— Você pode continuar praticando suas técnicas, é o que pode fazer. Não quero que procure encrenca, mas se ela vier a você, o mínimo que pode fazer é estar preparado. — Mike terminou o resto de seu chá e franziu as sobrancelhas para a xícara vazia, perdido em pensamentos. — Esse negócio todo me tirou do sério. Se tiver terminado seu trabalho por hoje, eu tenho algo que acho que já passou da hora de dar a você.

Eren olhou para o café negligenciado de Hanji. Ele mordeu o lábio e pesou suas opções.

— Sim. Já terminei.

 

 

 

O escritório de Mike era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho do de Hanji e Levi, mas estilizado com seus próprios gostos. Depois de ter se acostumado tanto com a preferência de Levi por padrões de limpeza e ordem militares e mais a mobília impessoal, Eren quase pensara que a sala de Hanji tinha sido revistada e saqueada quando ele entrou lá de manhã. Pilhas de pergaminhos e volumes de livros espalhados em cada superfície disponível; notas e anotações rabiscadas nas margens e potes de tinta dispersados pelo recinto de modo que um nunca estivesse fora do alcance, não importa onde você estivesse a qualquer momento. Xícaras e pratos com restos de comida esquecidos há eras estavam situados no meio do pandemônio, e curiosas misturas coloridas que borbulhavam e espumavam sinistramente em jarras e tubos selados estavam cuidadosamente posicionados em prateleiras altas fora do caminho de cotovelos desajeitados e membros destrambelhados. Eren entendera, então, ao encarar o aposento com alguma coisa parecida com horror, porque Levi havia exigido que o escritório de Hanji fosse movido para o lado mais distante da base em relação às salas dos outros oficiais.

O escritório de Mike, Eren tinha de confessar, era definitivamente seu favorito. Era asseado, certamente, mas não no mesmo padrão beirando ao esterilizado de Levi. Tinha múltiplas estantes que cobriam a maioria das paredes do pequeno local, mas ao invés de livros ocupando o espaço, ele tinha centenas de souvenires adquiridos durante seus anos de viagens e expedições pelo mundo. Eren encarou tudo maravilhado, momentaneamente sem palavras com a visão que se mostrava diante dele, sua mente correndo a mil por hora enquanto se esforçava para processar, admirar e catalogar o conteúdo do recinto. A maioria dos itens, notou, eram armas. Diferentes variedades de espadas, adagas, bestas e todo tipo de ferramentas desconhecidas e intimidantes estavam orgulhosamente em exibição, apoiadas em prateleiras ou penduradas em ganchos nas paredes como obras-primas em uma galeria.

— Levi coleciona xícaras de chá. — disse Mike, em pé ao lado de Eren e olhando para sua coleção com orgulho. Havia um tom de presunção em sua voz ao falar. — Eu acho que diz muito sobre uma pessoa o tipo de coisas que ela gosta de colecionar.

— Isso é incrível. — exalou Eren, maravilhado. Ele se esticou para tocar a lâmina curva de uma espada especialmente apavorante, então recolheu sua mão, considerando a estupidez dessa ação. — Você sabe usar todas elas?

— Em graus variados. Não chego a ser proficiente em todas, mas sou no mínimo aceitável. Eu ficaria certamente envergonhado de ter em minha posse uma arma que não soubesse usar.

— Vendo isso tudo, eu não posso acreditar que Levi consegue te derrotar.

— Ah-ha. — Mike fez uma careta à lembrança. — Admito que ele é um espadachim melhor do que eu, embora eu receba os créditos por treiná-lo, e claro, ele _pode_ até ser melhor em combate corpo a corpo. — Ele caminhou até uma das prateleiras e gentilmente tocou o que pareciam ser duas varas curtas de madeira sólida e polida conectadas por uma corrente de ferro robusta. — Mas eu posso acabar com ele a qualquer momento em um duelo com qualquer outra arma.

— Faz de tudo, mas não é mestre em nada. — Eren sorriu. Longe de se ofender, Mike simplesmente inclinou o queixo e sorriu maliciosamente.

— É ótimo que as pessoas acreditem nisso. Enfim! Aonde eu estava?

O loiro grandalhão se virou e examinou seu arsenal privado com um semblante pensativo, coçando a barba em seu queixo. Ele foi até o outro lado da sala, cobrindo a distância com praticamente quatro passos expansivos, e se agachou em frente a um baú de madeira ornado com pinos de bronze. Ele levantou a tampa de aparência pesada com quase nenhum esforço, e quando o fez, várias bandejas alinhadas com veludo de um vermelho escuro se desdobraram por um mecanismo construído por dentro, se expandindo como uma das caixas de joalheria de Mikasa para exibir seu impressionante conteúdo tão orgulhosamente quanto um pavão mostrando suas caudas coloridas para uma possível parceira. Dentro dos múltiplos níveis de bandejas estava uma coleção do que deviam ser dúzias de adagas e facas de luta, sozinhas ou em pares, cuidadosamente afiadas e separadas por tamanho. Mike murmurou alegremente para si, o humor azedo da decepção do dia anterior sobreposto pela prospecção de sucesso futuro e por mexer com sua variedade de brinquedos mortais. Seu murmurar foi interrompido por um "ah-ha!" triunfante e ele ressurgiu segurando duas facas de combate de formato incomum.

— Sete anos atrás fomos a uma expedição de um ano de duração para o leste. Existe um pequeno reino enfiado nas montanhas que abriga um pequeno exército de guerreiros habilidosos treinados na arte de usar esta faca em particular. — Mike entregou a Eren uma das lâminas curvas em sua mão para inspecionar. Era mais ou menos do comprimento de seu antebraço e surpreendentemente leve. O cabo era curto e gravado com pequenos desenhos em relevo e, onde começava a parte afiada da lâmina na curva inferior dela, havia uma pequena seção de metal dentado próximo ao cabo. — É chamada de _kukri_. — continuou Mike. — Vê esse entalhe? — Ele indicou a seção dentada que Eren esteve examinando. — É chamado de _karda_. Serve para que o sangue não se espalhe para o cabo e o deixe escorregadio. Fui ensinado por um dos _gurkha_ \- é como os guerreiros são chamados - que, antes de ir a combate, eles se cortam na _karda_ para derramar o primeiro sangue e isso traz boa sorte.

Eren segurou a faca a um braço de distância e experimentalmente cortou o ar diante dele, testando o rendimento e sensação da arma estrangeira. O final da faca era mais largo do que a parte próxima do cabo, e isso emprestava mais impulso ao golpe.

— Você sabe usar isso?

— Os _gurkha_ não gostam muito de compartilhar seus segredos com estrangeiros; eles não ganharam sua reputação ensinando suas técnicas a qualquer um, afinal, mas eu tive um duelo amigável com um dos guerreiros e ele se impressionou o suficiente com minha habilidade para me ensinar. Cuidado - é afiada o bastante para decapitar com um único golpe.

Eren cessou seu experimento alarmado, mais uma vez olhando para a estranha lâmina. O cabo parecia ser feito de algum tipo de osso e madeira dura, e uma pequena extensão da lâmina fora gravada com um desenho detalhado. Era ao todo uma arma belíssima e intimidante. Ele devolveu a Mike cuidadosamente, e o mais velho a embainhou em uma bainha de madeira envolvida em couro, similar à usada por sua gêmea, e então deu ambas para Eren.

— Vamos lá. — encorajou ele, sorrindo. — Pegue-as. — Quando Eren continuou hesitante, ele pressionou-as insistentemente nas mãos de Eren. — Eu estive pensando em dá-las a você há um tempo já que você vem melhorando bastante em luta com facas. Eu vou ensiná-lo a usá-las corretamente, é claro, mas acho que combinam mais com seu estilo pessoal do que suas adagas normais. Uma vez que pegar o jeito delas, você será imbatível.

— Eu não posso aceitá-las. — protestou Eren, encarando as magníficas facas incrédulo. — São parte da sua coleção! Você as guardou por anos, e quais as chances de você visitar aquele reino de novo?

— Muito baixas, é verdade, mas você terá mais utilidade para elas e eu prefiro que elas fiquem com suas lâminas banhadas como é seu propósito do que sentadas acumulando poeira como algum conjunto de chá delicado em exibição. — Mike assentiu para si mesmo, satisfeito com sua decisão. — Algum dia, quando você for para aquele reino, talvez possa ensinar uma coisa ou outra a eles sozinho.

Eren traçou a curva embainhada da lâmina da _kukri_. — Obrigado, Mike.

Mike fechou seu baú com uma série de trincos e zumbidos mecânicos. Ele tirou o pó das calças e descansou os grandes punhos nos quadris, assistindo Eren com um olhar divertido.

— Não me agradeça ainda. Não até sobreviver a essa noite sem se desmembrar, pelo menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Kukri](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-vPIAZ_gAM_0/Uf8P9hsjzoI/AAAAAAAAAd0/ER8kI-RKI-c/s1600/kukri-UKaug2011-1.JPG)_ são facas reais originadas provavelmente do Nepal e eram usadas tanto como ferramenta quanto como arma. O reino a que Mike se refere é o Reino de Gorkha, que mais tarde veio a se tornar o Nepal, e os _[gurkhas](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gurkha)_ são também muito durões e reais e recomendo 100% ler sobre eles.


	54. A Família Adotiva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero agradecer, como sempre, a todos(as) que acompanham a fic! <3
> 
> Desejo a vocês uma ótima leitura e um maravilhoso restinho de semana! ;)

Dois dias se passaram sem nenhum grande evento. Eren dividiu o tempo entre seus turnos habituais na base e ajudar quando podia em Muralha Rose, que estava lenta mas gradualmente recuperando sua clientela. Apesar do desastre em que terminou o último dia das celebrações, a apresentação de Mikasa e seus dançarinos na parada compensou, sendo mais do que suficiente para incentivar recém-chegados curiosos e aliciar os antigos em bando.

Eren passou os dias ajudando Moblit com a papelada de Hanji, fazendo quaisquer trabalhos casuais necessários na base, flertando com cadetes, cantando no pátio, e então ajudando Mike com sua papelada quando ele voltava de suas rondas em troca de lições com as _kukri_. Apesar do incômodo de seu perseguidor misterioso nunca ter deixado completamente seus pensamentos, Mike evidentemente estava certo: se jogar no trabalho e treinar o ajudaram a pelo menos não se sentir ocioso. Ele voltaria para casa no fim do dia com os membros exaustos e moles e uma abundância de técnicas para adicionar ao seu repertório, antes de tomar banho e se virar de novo para ir a Muralha Rose.

Mikasa também havia saído da casa de Jean e Marco para retornar a Muralha Rose, aliviada pela segurança da constante presença das patrulhas das Tropas surgindo pelas esquinas ou sobrevoando em seu campo de visão sempre que eles passavam por Shiganshina. Eren não conseguia evitar de ficar com a moral mais elevada; fazia seis dias desde a partida de Levi, e ele estava programado para retornar no dia depois de amanhã se tudo corresse bem. Ele prometera a Isabel ontem quando passara por lá em seu caminho para o trabalho que levaria um pouco de _appam_ a tempo para a chegada de Levi e Farlan. Ele não podia deixar de sentir que a presença de Levi faria todos os seus medos e paranoias desaparecerem.

Mas é claro que tudo o que é bom dura pouco, então ele realmente deveria ter imaginado que alguma coisa daria errado mais cedo ou mais tarde. Era o dia de folga de Mikasa, e Eren avisara a Hanji que se atrasaria por algumas horas porque teria que fazer algumas preparações para deixar Armin com sua irmã antes do trabalho. Ele estava tropeçando em suas botas desamarradas e lutando com uma escova em seu cabelo bagunçado quando Hitch o interceptou no corredor dos fundos que ligava o salão principal com os alojamentos das mulheres nas entranhas de Muralha Rose. Ele atirou um olhar irritado a ela, lutando para se manobrar ao redor da moça no pequeno espaço quando ela deu um passo para o lado a fim de interceptá-lo de novo.

— Hitch, eu vou me atrasar para o trabalho. Eu não estou a fim, _de verdade_. — A garota baixinha não se mexeu, cruzando os braços e devolvendo seu olhar com um fitar irritado, por sua vez.

— Bom, eu estou aqui para lhe dar uma informação sem querer nada em troca, então você poderia ser só um pouquinho mais educado.

Eren desistiu do ninho de passarinho que era seu cabelo e ao invés disso se agachou para amarrar seus cadarços. Ele não dignificou Hitch com uma resposta, sabendo muito bem a essa altura que não deveria levá-la a sério. Talvez Hitch também soubesse que seria improvável que recebesse algo melhor do que uma resposta indiferente sem mostrar alguma evidência, porque ela suspirou e se recostou na parede.

— Dois homens vieram esta manhã procurando por Mikasa. Imaginei que fossem só carne nova atraída pela coroação e sem ideia de que ela não trabalhasse mais, então eu disse isso a eles, mas eles eram bem inflexíveis. Queriam saber se ela estava aqui, se morava aqui, se tinha alguma família, blá, blá, blá...

Eren franziu o cenho e olhou para cima, finalmente prestando atenção. Eles recebiam algumas perguntas estranhas sobre seus funcionários, mas você aprendia bem cedo a diferença entre vã curiosidade e interrogatório.

— Certo? — continuou Hitch, vendo sua expressão. — Estava começando a ficar esquisito, algumas de suas perguntas, mas eu ainda não conseguia dizer se era de um jeito ruim. Bem, até eles mostrarem uma bolsa de dinheiro e perguntarem o que eu sabia sobre seu filho.

Eren sentiu um dedo gelado de horror rastejar por sua espinha. Hitch pareceu satisfeita por finalmente ter sua atenção total, mas Eren podia ver que ela também estava perturbada pela experiência.

— Mas eu não disse nada a eles, não sou idiota. Eu peguei o dinheiro e lhes disse que era muito generoso já que não cobramos pra eles irem se foder.

Eren se levantou devagar, endireitando-se na parede e encarando-a solenemente.

— Como eles eram? Você reparou em mais alguma coisa neles? Faz quanto tempo que isso aconteceu?

— Antes de _Fajr_. Eu estava abrindo as persianas, ainda meio dormindo. Nós nem tínhamos aberto ainda. Eles chegaram na porta e começaram a me fazer perguntas já que não tinha mais ninguém. Eu queria contar para você antes de Mikasa porque ouvi que você trabalha nas Tropas agora, então talvez você pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito sem precisar estressá-la ou algo assim. — Uma encolhida de ombros despreocupada. Apesar dos pensamentos tumultuosos fazendo acrobacias em sua mente como uma avalanche, Eren tirou um momento para apreciar o tato e consideração de Hitch. Ela estava longe de ser a mais respeitável e agradável das garotas de Muralha Rose, e parecia presa em um eterno embate de poder com Mikasa, mas ela ainda tinha cuidado quando era importante. — Mas eu não consegui discernir seus rostos, eles estavam com lenços e estavam vestidos todos de preto. Um preto elegante também, e ambos iguais como se fosse algum tipo de uniforme.

Um _uniforme_? Aquele homem da parada era parte de uma força maior?

— Eles estavam armados?

Hitch olhou para ele aguçadamente.

— Sabres. Aparentemente dos mais caros. Está tudo bem?

Eren mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ele assentiu distraidamente.

— Sim. Hm. Diga a Mikasa para não sair daqui hoje, de jeito nenhum, e para esperar eu chegar. Se vir algum dos soldados das Tropas patrulhando, conte a eles o que aconteceu. Diga às garotas para ficar de olho em homens vestidos do mesmo jeito e para evitá-los a qualquer custo. Eu tomarei conta disso, não se preocupe. — Ele apertou o braço dela como agradecimento. — Obrigado, Hitch. De verdade.

A moça se livrou de sua mão e bufou, assumindo um ar natural.

— Quanto ouro tinha na bolsa? — perguntou Eren, mais para relaxá-la do que por curiosidade.

— O bastante para eu tirar o dia de folga.

Eren correspondeu o sorriso de Hitch.

— Pode ser uma boa ideia.

*******************

Eren contou a Hanji logo que chegou à base, e então a Mike na hora em que ele retornou de sua patrulha. O mais velho ficou apropriadamente sério enquanto ouvia Eren recontar tudo o que Hitch lhe dissera, e segurou seu ombro firmemente em um silencioso " _eu vou cuidar disso_ ". Mas eles não tinham nenhuma pista, pelo menos nada sólido o bastante para caçar os homens, então era uma questão de esperá-los até a próxima vez em que aparecessem - o que, julgando por sua audácia, eles provavelmente iriam fazer. Então eles estariam prontos e a postos.

— Eu devo provavelmente voltar agora. — disse Eren para Mike enquanto se retirava. O loiro pareceu surpreso; Eren esteve ficando até tarde nestes últimos dias para treinar com ele, passando por cima de sua exaustão e fadiga não importa o quão tarde fosse.

— Oh, certo. Sem treino hoje então?

— Nah, eu deveria voltar para minha irmã o mais rápido possível. Tenho certeza de que ela está preocupada.

Mike assentiu, compreensivo.

— Tome cuidado, tampinha. Fique de cabeça baixa e com o nariz fora de problemas; nós cuidaremos disso, está bem?

Eren esperou que seu sorriso parecesse obediente e inocente o bastante. Levi já vira esse sorriso por muitas vezes a essa altura para desmascará-lo, mas por sorte Mike ainda não tinha essa preocupação.

— Noite, Mike.

Ele esperou até que o mais velho sumisse de vista para se dirigir à torre de Levi. Não havia muitas pessoas por ali àquela hora; somente aqueles trabalhando na base e os homens das patrulhas chegando e passando pelo pátio antes de irem para casa ou para seus alojamentos. Estava quieto e todos estavam cansados e bem acostumados com sua presença a essa altura, então ninguém olhou duas vezes quando ele começou a subir as escadas para o escritório de Levi. Eren chegou à sua porta sem problemas e agachou na frente da fechadura, pegando de dentro de sua bota um arrombador de fechaduras que ele fizera questão de arranjar no caminho até a base esta manhã. A fechadura era boa, mas não tão boa assim, e nada que Eren já não tivesse visto milhares de vezes antes. Ele estava lá dentro com algumas poucas torções e empurrões calculados com pouca dificuldade, mas isso não era surpresa. Ele já sabia há meses o quão fácil seria arrombar o escritório de Levi, só mantendo o conhecimento para si mesmo caso um dia como hoje chegasse.

Levi havia confiscado seu dispositivo de manobra tridimensional quando aceitou Eren como seu assistente com a lógica de que Eren não precisaria dele agora que não era mais um Titã. A única forma com a qual ele o usaria seria nos treinos sancionados e exercícios para os quais ele precisaria da permissão de Levi de qualquer forma, e portanto só fazia sentido para Levi manter o equipamento em segurança com ele. Ele não tivera a visão de considerar um dia em que não estaria na base para fazê-lo nem, aparentemente, a retrospectiva de lembrar que Eren era um (ex-)bandido que era da opinião otimista de que fechaduras eram só outro obstáculo fácil de ultrapassar com a atitude e instrumentos corretos, ambos os quais Eren acabou por ter com ele hoje. Levi guardava o equipamento em um baú trancado atrás do sofá, algo que Eren havia cuidadosamente notado e arquivado porque era o tipo de detalhe que vinha a calhar na hora H.

Não era que Eren não confiasse em Mike e nas Tropas para fazer o que prometeram e proteger Muralha Rose e sua família, era que não fazia sentido sentar e se preocupar e ficar girando os polegares quando tinha algo que ele podia fazer para ajudar. Ele estava dentro e fora do escritório num piscar de olhos, seu DMT enrolado em volta de seus membros como uma segunda pele que ele sentiu falta de vestir. Ninguém o parou enquanto ele trotou escada abaixo e pelo campo de treinamento. Ninguém questionou seu mais novo reivindicado equipamento quando ele declarou à sentinela boa noite e caminhou para fora da base, com um sorriso em seu rosto e uma ideia meio-formada em sua cabeça que Levi certamente reprovaria se estivesse lá para ouvi-la.

*******************

A folia da noite no Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça já havia começado há um bom tempo quando Eren chegou. O bando todo estava presente, incluindo os Titãs, reunidos ao redor do bar com bebidas pela metade e faces coradas. Sasha estava tentando cortar suas pontas duplas com uma faca meio cega enquanto Jean gritava com ela sobre a bagunça sem muito efeito. Berthold estava admirando reverentemente o trabalho de costura no vestido de Historia enquanto ela conversava alegremente, e Ymir parecia estar caçoando de Connie porque ele estava com o rosto vermelho e fazendo bico. Marco assistia a tudo com um sorriso contente enquanto polia copos atrás do balcão. Ele foi o primeiro a notar quando Eren chegou.

— Eren! Faz eras que você não se junta a nós. O que vai querer?

Eren deslizou para trás do balcão ao lado dele, de modo a ficar de frente para todos os seus amigos.

— Nada. Eu não estou aqui pra beber.

— Onde está Mikasa? — perguntou Berthold. Reiner soprava bolhas em sua cerveja ao lado dele, seu rosto tão corado pela bebida que ele parecia queimado pelo sol.

— No trabalho, eu disse a ela para não sair. Estou aqui por causa dela, na verdade. Ela e Armin.

Talvez fosse por mencionar Mikasa e Armin, ou talvez eles finalmente perceberam que ele estava com um semblante mais sombrio do que o normal, mas de repente Eren tinha a atenção de todos.

— Eles estão bem? — perguntou Marco. Ele apoiou seu copo e se voltou para encarar Eren, com a expressão preocupada.

— Sim, provavelmente. Por enquanto. Mas acho que Mikasa está em perigo.

Perceptivelmente, todos se endireitaram em seus lugares em uníssono. Mãos empurraram copos de bebidas para longe e olhos desfocados tentaram se livrar da névoa do álcool e focar em sua forma dançante.

— Que tipo de perigo? — perguntou Jean ao mesmo tempo que Annie questionou: — O que precisa que nós façamos?

Eren olhou para seus amigos e sentiu uma onda de emoção e alívio. Coletivamente eles não chegavam a ser uma força tão formidável quanto as Tropas, muito menos em se tratando de armamento, e sabiam exatamente nada sobre quem iriam enfrentar, mas estavam comprometidos e preparados para fazer o que fosse necessário por seus companheiros, e esse era o tipo de segurança que ele precisava.

— Bom, — começou Eren — precisarei que todos vocês fiquem sóbrios primeiro.


	55. Os Disfarces e as Adagas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW:** menções de derramamento de sangue e violência neste capítulo.
> 
> Quero pedir desculpas pela demora com esse capítulo - estava previsto para sair na quarta, mas essa semana acabou sendo super corrida, então só consegui atualizar hoje. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem! E, claro, não posso deixar de agradecer a todos(as) que estão acompanhando a fic, muito obrigada! <3
> 
> Enfim, uma ótima leitura e um maravilhoso fim de semana! ;)

Quando a chuva finalmente chegou, ela veio com força. As nuvens negras de tempestade que estavam gradualmente cobrindo a cidade se abriram naquela noite e o temporal foi memorável; camadas pesadas de cinza martelaram o chão ressecado e amorteceram todo o som até que as ruas inundassem com lodo. Canais transbordaram, vomitando suas vísceras pútridas para serem levadas até as periferias da cidade, e as ruas se esvaziaram rapidamente à medida que todos fechavam lojas freneticamente e corriam para se abrigar do dilúvio sufocante.

— Eu senti saudades da chuva. — disse Mina. Eren olhou para cima quando a jovem de cabelos escuros se juntou a ele nos degraus de Muralha Rose. Ela o ofereceu uma fatia de laranja e um sorriso leve.

— Normalmente as crianças estariam todas lá fora brincando. — balbuciou ele, encarando tristemente as ruas encharcadas. Toda brincadeira ficava mais divertida na chuva e poucas mães reclamavam; era um jeito fácil de lavar as crianças menos o processo árduo de banhá-las apropriadamente e ainda estava quente o bastante para resfriados não serem uma ameaça.

— Ainda poderiam. — Eren podia sentir os olhos dela em seu rosto. Ele enfiou a laranja em sua boca e abaixou a cabeça para desamarrar suas botas. — Nós todos ouvimos as sirenes da base esta tarde, Eren. Quase chegou a ser um pânico generalizado até percebermos que não era por nós. O que aconteceu?

— Um motim em Hermina.

— Hermina? — Eren podia ouvir a confusão na voz de Mina. — Isso é inesperado.

— Eles tem uma área de prostituição pequena lá.

— Sim, exatamente, uma _pequena_. — Mina começou a rasgar a casca da laranja em tiras e equilibrá-las ajeitadamente uma em cima da outra. — É ruim eu me sentir aliviada que não fomos nós para variar?

— Eu acho que ninguém iria culpá-la.

Eren apertou os olhos para a parede de prédios do outro lado da rua. Não conseguia ver nenhum soldado posicionado nos telhados, mas ele ouviu que muitos deles haviam entrado no bordel procurando abrigo da chuva, e certamente alguns teriam sido despachados para cuidar da situação em Hermina. Era tenebroso como as ruas ficavam vazias na chuva, geralmente em constante agitação e tráfego. Janelas estavam fechadas e portas trancadas firmemente. Parecia com a calma mortal que precedia um motim.

— Essa noite vai ser sossegada, não é? Ninguém vai querer sair de casa com esse tempo. — Ele gesticulou irritadamente ao dilúvio. Normalmente, ele amava quando a chuva caía assim tão forte. Adorava brincar de jogos de adivinhas vendado com as crianças e de correr pela lama enquanto Mikasa brigava com ele sem êxito. Mas tudo em que ele conseguia pensar agora era que Levi estaria lá fora nesse clima e isso só podia significar atraso.

— Nós temos alguns fregueses que chegaram antes da tempestade e já estão em seus aposentos privativos, e um ou outro rosto novo no saguão. Melhor do que nada.

— Que pena. É um bom clima pra transar. — observou ele. Mina abafou uma risadinha delicada, esquecendo por um momento que não estava com um cliente. Eren já a ouvira cuspir vulgaridades mais criativas, mas os homens gostavam das garotas facilmente escandalizadas, inocentes e coradas.

— Se ao menos soubéssemos da chuva, poderíamos ter feito essa propaganda.

Eles caíram em um silêncio companheiro, encarando a rua vazia adiante e jogando tiras de casca de laranja escada abaixo em turnos nas poças crescentes.

— Estou feliz que hoje esteja tranquilo. — murmurou Mina, mais para si do que para Eren. — Vou rezar para Hermina amanhã, mas por hoje agradeço a Deus por ter nos poupado.

 

 

 

— Madame, desculpe incomodar...

Mikasa se virou dos soldados que estava recebendo para encarar a empregada que havia entrado, embalando um pacotinho se contorcendo nos braços. O sorriso de Mikasa caiu e ela rapidamente foi até a jovem, que pareceu encolher debaixo de seu olhar.

— Ele não dorme, senhora. Acho que está faminto.

— Você não deve trazer as crianças aqui. — sibilou Mikasa, aliviando a garota de sua carga. Ela abaixou a cabeça em respeito, fazendo uma reverência embaraçosamente antes de se apressar para sair. Mikasa se voltou a seus convidados e atirou-lhes um sorriso decidido. — Me deem licença por um momento, cavalheiros. Por favor, sirvam-se de chá, eu retornarei em breve.

Ela desapareceu atrás da cortina de contas que levava aos fundos e a conversa foi retomada entre os homens fardados enquanto mais chá era servido e pratos de comida levados e trazidos. Nenhum deles pareceu perceber quando uma das figuras que estava sentada silenciosamente entre eles se levantou. Ele não estava vestindo preto hoje, em vez disso usava sedas finas e cores nobres para se misturar melhor com a clientela usual. Ainda assim, havia algo diferente em como ele se portava; não era o ar de um nobre criado para atrair todos os olhares no recinto com o menor dos movimentos. Ele se movia silenciosamente e com cuidado deliberado, com total intenção de passar despercebido. Como uma cobra deslizando pelo mato alto, ele rastejou para dentro do véu de contas atrás de sua presa.

Mas Mikasa estava esperando por ele do outro lado. Ela sorriu triunfantemente, seus olhos negros frios e penetrantes.

— É disso que você está atrás? — perguntou ela, apresentando o embrulho em seus braços como se o convidasse a pegá-lo. Os olhos do assassino se apertaram e sua mão deslizou para as dobras de seu traje em busca de uma arma escondida.

— Ah não, assim não vai dar. — repreendeu a Tawaif. — Você não pode segurar uma criança e lutar ao mesmo tempo, não sem prática, e eu acho que posso te superar nesse quesito.

Mikasa viu de relance uma adaga e pensou rápido.

— Pegue! — Ela atirou o que estava em seus braços na cabeça do homem. Pego de surpresa, ele derrubou sua adaga e lutou para agarrar a bucha de panos voando em sua cabeça, mas ela subitamente explodiu em uma enxurrada frenética de garras afiadas e cacarejo aflito. O frango apavorado que emergiu agrediu o rosto de seu atacante com batidas de asas em pânico antes de escorregar corredor abaixo em uma nuvem de penas e cacarejos ofendidos. Mikasa explodiu em risadas. Seu riso era um belo som, inesperadamente vivo e musical. Isso fez a sensação de aço gelado subitamente pressionado contra o pescoço do assassino muito mais assustadora e mortal.

— Não se mexa. — sussurrou Annie em seu ouvido, sua voz como gelo entrando em suas veias. — Tenho ordens para não derramar nenhum sangue na tapeçaria.

— Você escolheu uma péssima hora para atacar. — disse Mikasa, recuperando a adaga caída e limpando seus trajes de penas soltas. — Temos cerca de uma dúzia de soldados das Tropas logo atrás daquela porta. Não esperava por isso, não é?

 

 

 

Eren retirou seu manto usado e foi colocá-lo entre os muitos outros já pendurados no bengaleiro ao lado da entrada.

— Seus amigos já estão comendo e bebendo no salão de espera. Você deveria cumprimentá-los antes de começar o trabalho. — disse Mina.

Eren riu. Mike não devia estar entre eles se ousaram aceitar a comida e bebida oferecidos enquanto tecnicamente ainda em serviço. Ele estava limpando as gotas de chuva de seu manto quando o que estava ao lado chamou sua atenção. Ele franziu o cenho e pegou na costura amarelo escura da peça de uniforme idêntica.

— Mina... Quando estes soldados chegaram? — perguntou. Ele andou pelo cabideiro, com as pontas dos dedos roçando pela fileira de mantos verdes usados. Todos envelhecidos e gastos, todos com o mesmo bordado amarelo escuro que o seu, e todos portando o mesmo remendo agora obsoleto da insígnia das Asas da Liberdade, costurado no pano ao invés de bordado.

— Hm. Um pouco depois de _Asr_ , por quê?

— Depois que a sirene da base disparou?

— Sim. — Mina franziu as sobrancelhas e se aproximou do bengaleiro atrás dele. — Eren? O que foi?

Eren sentiu um arrepio passar por ele.

— Me mostre onde eles estão. Mostre-os pra mim.

Mina pareceu um pouco desalentada, mas obedeceu sem questionar, silenciosamente ajudando-o até o som de festa e risada no saguão de entrada que usavam para receber os clientes menos opulentos.

Eren parou à beira da porta fora de vista e espiou, olhando para as faces dos homens espalhados pelos assentos. Hitch apareceu de repente e o agarrou pelo cotovelo, segurando-o apertado e sorrindo.

— Nós o pegamos, Eren! Foi exatamente como planejamos; quando viu Mikasa com a isca, ele a seguiu direto para a emboscada.

— Aonde eles estão agora? — exigiu Eren, virando-se para ela abruptamente. Hitch recuou, seu sorriso desvanecendo ante sua expressão.

— Estão trazendo-o para cá agora, por quê?

— Pare-as.

— O quê? Por quê? Elas estão trazendo-o aos soldados como você...

— _Esses homens não são das Tropas_! — sibilou ele. Ele viu a cor drenar do rosto de Hitch quando ela percebeu que estava falando terrivelmente sério. Ele não reconhecia um dos homens sequer, e já estava familiarizado com o suficiente a essa altura para reconhecer pelo menos várias faces conhecidas num grupo. E aqueles uniformes eram como os de segunda mão que Levi deu a ele, o design antigo. As meninas de Muralha Rose não estavam familiarizadas o bastante para saber a diferença, mas ele sabia com toda a certeza. Eles chegaram logo depois que o motim em Hermina começou, quando as Tropas estariam em seu momento mais disperso enquanto todos eram reagrupados e redistribuídos, e escorregaram para dentro sob o disfarce de procurarem abrigo da chuva. Mesmo se houvesse soldados reais das Tropas de volta a suas posições normais lá fora de novo, eles não teriam como saber que o inimigo havia se infiltrado no meio de todo o caos.

Os olhos de Hitch se moveram rapidamente por cima de seu ombro e Eren viu seu semblante mudar. Ele se virou depressa a tempo de ver Annie conduzir seu prisioneiro para fora com Mikasa no encalço parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

— Oh, não... — sussurrou Mina. Oh, não, realmente. Um silêncio caiu sobre os "soldados" reunidos à medida que eles gradualmente perceberam a estranha procissão. Ficou instantaneamente claro quem em meio ao grupo eram espectadores que de nada sabiam e quem veio já antecipando uma luta. Cada um dos homens fardados olhou para o assassino, depois para suas captoras, e então de novo para ele. Nenhum deles parecia nem vagamente alarmado; na verdade, parecia que eles já esperavam que algo assim pudesse acontecer e estavam realmente aguardando instruções. Armas eram normalmente estritamente proibidas para entrar em Muralha Rose; apenas à Guarda Real era permitido carregar armas dentro do bordel quando vinha com Erwin, mas hoje as garotas haviam feito uma exceção às Tropas também. Isso fora calculado cuidadosamente; quem teria esperado perigo dos homens que deveriam protegê-las?

Mikasa e Annie aparentemente captaram rapidamente que algo não estava certo. Mikasa colocou uma mão de aviso no ombro da loira, e Annie respondeu com um aceno de cabeça imperceptível, ambas observando sua audiência com cautela concisa. Eren, Hitch e Mina estavam paralisados nas sombras enquanto os homens uniformizados levantavam vagarosamente em uníssono, as mãos agarrando as empunhaduras das lâminas em seus quadris. O assassino riu.

— Encontrem o bebê. Matem todos que tentarem imped...

A faca de Annie fatiou o resto da palavra de sua garganta antes que deixasse seus lábios. Com um repugnante gorgolejo, o homem desabou de joelhos, sangue escarlate jorrando de sua ferida escancarada no pescoço. Suas mãos se contorceram como se desejassem estancar o sangue, mas ele estava morto antes de atingir o chão. Os soldados falsos partiram para a ação ao mesmo tempo com o inesperado porém efetivo catalisador. Muitos agarraram quaisquer funcionárias que fossem infelizes o suficiente para estarem sentadas entre eles, usando-as como reféns com adagas em seus pescoços enquanto demandavam informação. Os outros atacaram Mikasa enquanto uma corajosa Annie brandia sua única faca em uma pose defensiva à frente dela.

Eren estava disparando na direção deles antes mesmo de saber o que estava fazendo.

— Hitch, plano B! — gritou ele. — Mina, tire o máximo de meninas que conseguir daqui!

— E os clientes?

Eren tinha esquecido que havia clientes de verdade no meio da confusão. Ele xingou.

— Não são prioridade, mas se encontrar algum, tire-o também. Cuidado, eles também podem estar disfarçados!

Um dos soldados veio até ele rosnando e Eren jogou as mãos para o alto, rendendo-se.

— Eu sou só um dançarino! Um dançarino! — O homem corpulento hesitou só o bastante para que Eren conseguisse desarmá-lo com um dos movimentos que Mike o ensinara há menos de uma semana. Ele bateu com o cabo de sua recém adquirida espada nas têmporas do outro antes de jogá-la para Hitch.

— Cuidado com isso. — Ele advertiu. Hitch o lançou uma expressão aborrecida antes de enterrar brutalmente a lâmina no peito de um homem que a atacava. Ela arrancou-a então com uma careta e, puxando sua saia, pulou delicadamente por cima de sua figura de bruços e em direção ao banho de sangue.

Eren puxou uma faca de sua bota e deixou-a voar direto para a garganta de um dos homens amontoados em volta de sua irmã. Ele deslizou para a frente do homem engasgando e habilmente o libertou de sua espada , então se empurrou na lateral de outro, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e tropeçar no homem ao lado dele, deixando Eren com uma janela para chegar a Annie e Mikasa.

Ele jogou a espada para sua irmã, que apanhou-a no ar com alívio e se virou para dar cobertura às costas de Annie.

— Plano B, então?! — gritou ela por cima do ombro. Ela se esquivou de seu assaltante antes de mandar sua espada para longe e cortar sua mão fora com um golpe cruel.

— Eles ainda estão em maior número! — respondeu Annie.

— Mas assim é melhor, não é? — replicou Eren. Ele desviou para baixo dos braços esticados de um homem que disparou em sua direção tentando tirar vantagem de seu estado desarmado. Agarrando a corrente grossa de ouro pendurada no pescoço do homem por trás, Eren puxou, girando de modo que suas costas ficassem pressionadas às do outro, então a corrente estava agora esticada por cima do ombro esquerdo e o sufocando. Debruçando-se para a frente, seu combatente perdeu o equilíbrio e tombou para trás, e Eren usou essa alavanca para jogá-lo sobre os ombros e fazê-lo desabar no chão. Eren tirou a pequena adaga de seu cinto e enfiou-a no olho do homem antes que ele pudesse se recuperar.

— Então mande o sinal para eles! — ordenou Mikasa. Suas saias coloridas rodopiavam à sua volta enquanto ela cortava e golpeava. Se não fossem pelas borrifadas de sangue que a seguiam, pareceria com uma dança coreografada. — Qual é o sinal?!

— NOS AJUDEM, CACETE! — berrou Eren para o alto. Ele dançou para fora do alcance da lâmina que cortou o ar onde seu rosto estivera milissegundos antes. Ele apanhou a adaga em seu cinto e jogou-a na cabeça do homem. Ele não viu aonde atingiu, mas o homem caiu como uma árvore então deve ter sido fatal.

— Acabaram minhas facas! — gritou Eren, entrando em pânico. Ele estendeu suas mãos livres desamparadamente, e caiu a ficha um pouco tardiamente que anunciar sua vulnerabilidade no meio da carnificina se desenrolando ao redor era provavelmente insensato. Um homem que estivera lutando com uma das dançarinas derrubou a jovem apavorada a seus pés e avançou em Eren com um olhar vesgo sinistro. Ele brandiu uma machadinha com uma mão, o que certamente não era uma arma de categoria militar de jeito nenhum, e Eren ficou um pouco desapontado com as meninas de Muralha Rose por não perceberem isso. Eren viu a dançarina fugir em segurança até Mina, que estava reunindo todas as garotas que escapavam em um recinto adjunto. Ele se focou de novo no brutamontes rondando em sua direção.

— Ora, isto não é justo, lutando com um homem desarmado. — censurou ele. A expressão animalesca do brutamontes só aumentou, expondo um punhado de dentes isolados que ocupavam sua mandíbula espaçosa como lápides pintadas de branco. Ele ainda estava rindo quando a flecha fincou em seu peito. Ele olhou para a seta protuberante em seu torso com um semblante perplexo antes de desabar sem vida nos ladrilhos de mármore. Eren se virou para ver Sasha atrás dele, abaixando seu arco com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Hoy! — Ela piou, já preparando outra flecha em seu arco. — Vocês começaram a festa sem a gente.

Eren percebeu, agora que sua vida não estava em perigo imediato, que o resto de seus amigos havia convergido de suas posições em vários lugares de Muralha Rose e estavam agora no miolo do combate. Berthold, Reiner e Jean estavam voando no DMT, descendo baixo para atacar os homens uniformizados e decolando para fora do alcance antes que eles pudessem revidar. Eren viu Ymir de relance cair rosnando em um homem que Connie havia conseguido restringir pelo pescoço com o braço. Historia estava ajudando a extrair as moças restantes e clientes apanhados na confusão e Hitch estava cobrindo-a com eficiência brutal. Seu vestido estava encharcado em carmim.

— Se eu vir uma gota de sangue em meus lençóis...! — ameaçou Mikasa do outro lado do campo de batalha.

Eren tropeçou em um corpo.

— Eu preciso de facas!

— O que são essas coisas em seu cinto, seu lesado? — gritou Sasha em resposta. Ela atirou uma flecha em um homem a dois metros de distância, caminhou até ele enquanto ainda estava cambaleando em choque, arrancou a seta de seu peito e mandou-a voando em alguém do outro lado do salão.

Eren olhou para baixo e realmente viu as _kukri_ gêmeas aninhadas confortavelmente em suas bainhas no seu cinto. Ele estava tão desacostumado a usá-las que esqueceu completamente que estavam ali.

— Estou falando sério, o que são? Elas parecem bem elegantes.

— _Kukri_. — respondeu Eren distraidamente. Sasha olhou-o com estranheza, deu de ombros, e rodopiou para mergulhar uma flecha no olho de um homem que tentou atacá-la furtivamente.

Eren girou as adagas em suas mãos, as lâminas leves afiadas e famintas. Elas já pareciam amigas em seu controle. Ele desviou da espada de um homem que vinha em sua direção e cortou seu antebraço com a outra. O homem caiu de joelhos gritando, segurando seu toco sangrento com a mão restante. Eren encarou a lâmina ensanguentada espantado. Ele mal sentira qualquer resistência, mesmo do osso.

— Alguém avise as Tropas! — Ele berrou, para ninguém em particular.

— Aonde estão as Tropas? Eu pensei que _esses_ fossem os soldados! — Jean caiu como uma pedra, bem em cima de um homem que se elevava para cima de Historia, antes de se lançar para o alto de novo com um jato de gás.

— Deixe comigo! — disse Sasha.

Eren fez menção de disparar atrás de um homem que tentava fugir pelas portas abertas da frente, mas parou quando ouviu Sasha gritar: — Deixe-o!

Ele encarou-a confuso quando ela apontou cuidadosamente a flecha para as costas do homem que escapava mas não fez nenhum movimento de atirá-la, mesmo quando o alvo avançou ainda mais. Ele havia acabado de cruzar a soleira e estava a centímetros da chuva e da liberdade quando ela finalmente deixou sua seta voar. Foi enterrada em suas costas e, após um momento convulsionando no lugar precariamente, a figura caiu para a frente e foi caindo pela escada em cambalhotas até a rua. A arqueira abaixou seu arco e sorriu.

— Se eles não notarem aquilo, merda, então nem vão vir.

Havia provavelmente duas dúzias de infiltrados no total, e os amigos de Eren metidos na briga eram menos de dez. Eles fizeram um avanço significante visto que foram pegos de surpresa e estavam em desvantagem numérica, entretanto, estava claro que o combate estava empatado e o lado de Eren, enfraquecendo lentamente com a fadiga. Ele não fora capaz de avistar nenhum dos patrulheiros habituais rondando a área enquanto estava lá fora com Mina há menos de uma hora e assumiu que foi porque todos os soldados haviam entrado para escapar da chuva. Agora ele sabia que esse não podia ser o caso, é claro. Será que foram todos para Hermina? Será que os poucos que sobraram foram mortos por esses impostores? Se não tinha ninguém lá fora, o sinal de Sasha teria sido inútil.

Alguém se chocou contra sua lateral em seu momento de distração com força suficiente para tirar o ar de seus pulmões. Eren pousou pesada e esquisitamente em seu braço direito e uma dor lancinante atingiu seu ombro. Foi quase o suficiente para bloquear uma dor aguda que furou a carne logo abaixo de sua costela. A kukri em sua mão direita escorregou de seu punho e foi deslizando pelos ladrilhos ensopados de sangue, enquanto a outra ficou presa e inútil na mão prensada debaixo do peso do corpo em cima dele. Eren percebeu que havia se cortado com sua própria faca. Mas ele não teve tempo de sentir pena de si mesmo, porque ouviu um grito estridente que sabia instantaneamente pertencer à Historia.

Ele ouviu Ymir gritar por ela em pânico e Connie chamar por ajuda em algum lugar. A maré estava começando a mudar, e não era a favor deles.

Eren renovou sua força para retirar o peso morto do homem acima dele. Seu braço direito estava inútil e dormente ao seu lado, e o esquerdo dobrado tão estranhamente que ele não tinha como dar impulso. O pensamento de que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores havia acabado de passar por sua mente quando um par de botas largas pisou em seu campo de visão. Ele congelou instantaneamente, contemplando a viabilidade de se fingir de morto por um momento fugaz, mas as botas não estavam se movendo. Uma deixou o chão e se levantou, pronta para pisar. Eren encarou com olhos petrificados, incapaz de sequer invocar o senso para implorar. Ele fechou os olhos com força, uma lágrima correndo pelo canto de seu olho. Em algum lugar em meio ao caos, ele ouviu Berthold gritando o nome de Annie.

De repente, o peso que o pressionava ao chão sumiu.

Eren abriu os olhos hesitantemente para encontrar o dono das botas maciças agachado ao seu lado.

— Já chega de cochilar, filhote.

Mike sorriu para ele, seu rosto emoldurado em uma auréola de mexas loiras emaranhadas e úmidas.

— _Porra_. — Eren fechou os olhos e mais lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas. Ele sentiu mãos firmes deslizarem para baixo de seus ombros e levantarem-no gentilmente.

— Ei, ei, está tudo bem. — Mike içou Eren para uma posição sentada. — Estamos aqui agora. Está tudo sob controle.

Eren grunhiu e choramingou enquanto seu corpo dolorido reclamava.

— Mikasa...?

— A moça bonita de dentro da flor, certo? — Mike só conhecia sua irmã de sua apresentação na parada da coroação. Eren manejou um aceno de cabeça dolorido. — Ela está... — A cabeça de Mike girou enquanto ele examinava as pessoas. — Logo ali. Ela parece bem, Eren. Estou falando sério, uau, ela parece _muito_ bem. Jesus, ela está coberta de sangue e ainda parece que saiu desfilando de um sonho.

— _Mike_.

Eren finalmente reuniu a energia para olhar ao redor. Muralha Rose estava repleta de figuras de verde, e felizmente dessa vez com o uniforme certo. Os impostores estavam sendo rebocados em conjunto e forçados a ficar de joelhos em fileiras, e médicos militares estavam atendendo aos feridos que restavam. Os olhos de Eren viajaram rapidamente pelo salão, registrando os rostos de todos os seus amigos. Por sorte, todos foram contabilizados sem precisar olhar para os corpos espalhados pelo ladrilho. Sangrando, machucados e portando suas feridas, seus amigos se juntaram enquanto as Tropas de Exploração administravam o controle de danos à sua volta. Eles assistiram os militares trabalharem com cautela como se esperassem que a qualquer momento eles fossem se virar e prendê-los também.

— Seus amigos fizeram isso? — perguntou Mike. Ele ajudou Eren a se levantar, apoiando seu peso contra sua lateral. Ele assobiou baixinho quando Eren assentiu. — Que tipo de pessoas...? — Eren olhou para cima quando a voz de Mike desapareceu gradualmente. Os olhos do loiro alto estavam sem seus amigos, especificamente aqueles com as tiras conspícuas do dispositivo de manobra. Eren podia ver em seu rosto o processo de Mike juntando as peças do quebra-cabeças. Ele olhou para Eren, e para as cintas que ele mesmo estava usando, e o momento em que ele fez a conexão ficou refletido em seu semblante.

— Ah, você só pode estar brincando...

Por falta de resposta melhor, Eren convocou um meio-encolher de ombros e um sorriso acanhado.

— _Vocês_ são os Titãs?

— Bem, quer dizer, tirando Jean...

— _Você_?

— Tapa-Olho. — disse Eren, apontando para seu olho verde. Uma expressão de compreensão agraciou as feições de Mike, seguidas logo depois por um franzir de sobrancelhas.

— E Levi sabe?

Eren não precisou responder, Mike pareceu estar pensando alto em vez de realmente perguntando. Ele plantou seus punhos na cintura e apertou os olhos para fora das portas de entrada como se desejasse que sua irritação chegasse a Levi onde quer que ele estivesse a centenas de quilômetros de distância. — Aquele filho da mãe...

— Eren! — Mikasa veio correndo até eles, com a expressão ansiosa enquanto inspecionava seu corpo para ver a extensão de seus ferimentos. Suas saias estavam escuras com respingos de sangue e um de seus brincos fora arrancado, mas estava claro que fora isso ela estava ilesa. — Você está sangrando!

Ele olhou para baixo e confirmou que ela estava certa. O corte estupidamente auto infligido, embora não profundo, estava sangrando de uma forma que o fazia parecer muito pior do que realmente era. Sua irmã o puxou de Mike para conduzir um exame mais minucioso, e o Capitão do pelotão se virou para cuidar do cenário.

— Hey! Hã... — Eren hesitou quando Mike arqueou uma sobrancelha questionadora para ele. — Meus amigos...?

O soldado grandalhão olhou de volta para os Titãs reunidos desconfortavelmente nos fundos. Alguns dos homens das Tropas já haviam notado seus equipamentos também, e estavam compartilhando olhares desconfiados entre si aparentemente esperando pelo instante em que um deles se importaria de apontar o óbvio. Mike suspirou.

— Nós temos médicos caso alguém precise de atendimento, mas você devia mandar seus amigos para casa. Digo, eu deveria confiscar seus equipamentos e prendê-los por porte ilegal de equipamento militar, mas está tão caótico aqui que ninguém ficaria surpreso se eles fugissem antes que eu pudesse arranjar algumas algemas...

Eren não sabia direito o que estava esperando, mas ele se viu soltando uma respiração que não tinha percebido que estava prendendo.

— Obrigado.

O loiro sorriu e lhe entregou a _kukri_ que ele havia derrubado anteriormente.

— Bom trabalho, soldado. — Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Eren. — Agora vá descansar porque você terá que estar bem melhor para lidar com Levi quando ele retornar para essa loucura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E no próximo capítulo, teremos o aguardado retorno de nosso querido capitão...!


	56. O Olhar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpas por atrasar a atualização mais uma vez! Acabou que essa semana todo mundo em casa (inclusive eu) ficamos doentes e eu não tinha disposição nenhuma pra conseguir sequer pensar em escrever alguma coisa. Mas tá tudo certo agora! De qualquer forma, quero agradecer, como sempre, a todos que vêm acompanhando a fic! Obrigada por sempre me darem forças por aqui e pelo FF.net. <3 E FINALMENTE LEVI ESTÁ DE VOLTA, OUVI UM AMÉM?!
> 
> Enfim, desejo a vocês uma ótima leitura e um maravilhoso fim de semana! ;)

As docas estavam caóticas quando o pelotão de Levi chegou em casa. O vento dirigia a chuva bem na direção deles, golpeando-os com tanta força que precisavam abaixar a cabeça contra o ataque. Ondas agitadas estouravam contra o portão à sua direita, espirrando água do mar a dezenas de metros no ar acima deles em uma formidável parede de espuma. Os grandes barcos se inclinavam e se viravam em seus ancoradouros, velas soltas batendo como chicote no forte temporal sobre os gritos inaudíveis de marinheiros lutando para amarrá-las de novo. Era quase o suficiente para fazer Levi sentir saudade do calor seco do deserto.

As sentinelas do portão já estavam esperando sua chegada, então felizmente não houve atraso em levantar a porta levadiça bem antes de eles chegarem à muralha externa. Mas eles não diminuíram o ritmo uma vez que estavam nos limites de Trost, continuando seu curso retumbante pelas ruas vazias até a forma familiar da base. Uma pequena celebração os cumprimentou quando finalmente entraram no campo das Tropas, mas eles não perderam tempo devolvendo os cumprimentos. Os soldados encharcados e exaustos fizeram um caminho direto até um abrigo, se livrando de camadas de roupas enquanto passavam e xingando o tempo inteiro.

— Bem-vindo de volta. — Hanji se aproximou para retirar o manto de Levi. Viu o oficial mais baixo continuar a resmungar e xingar enquanto se livrava do resto de seu equipamento, mal cedendo-lhe um olhar. Farlan pelo menos conseguiu mostrar um sorriso cansado enquanto arrastava dedos calejados por sua face. — Como foi?

— Bem. — Farlan balançou a cabeça para evitar maiores perguntas enquanto seguia seu amigo. A expressão de Levi estava tempestuosa o bastante para se igualar ao clima quando ele foi diretamente para a torre dos oficiais e para trocar de roupa. Mike apareceu na base da escadaria atraído pelo som e rapidamente abriu espaço com a visão de Levi caminhando em alta velocidade em sua direção. Nesse ritmo, Hanji não duvidava que o loiro teria sido derrubado se não tivesse saído do lugar a tempo.

— Levi! Você está atrasado.

Levi apontou um dedo severo de advertência para a cara do mais alto mas não pareceu conseguir reunir as palavras para transmitir o veneno que sentia, então só apunhalou uma vez em uma ameaça silenciosa e continuou. Mike voltou seus olhos assustado para Farlan, confuso.

— Ele não toma banho há quatro dias nem toma chá há cinco.

— Nossa Senhora, não é de se admirar. Por um segundo eu pensei que alguém tinha morrido.

— Não, foi tudo como planejado. Nos atrasamos dois dias porque tivemos que cavalgar na tempestade, mas de resto foi tudo tranquilo. Darei a vocês meu relatório completo depois de um banho e um pouco de comida, só deixe Levi ir para casa por favor, antes que ele arranque a cabeça de alguém. — adicionou Farlan suplicantemente.

Hanji e Mike trocaram um olhar hesitante. Farlan olhou para ambos e fechou os olhos com um suspiro resignado.

— O que aconteceu?

*******************

Levi não tinha ideia de onde Eren morava. Não só esse assunto nunca veio à tona, como também nunca tinha ocorrido ao mais velho perguntar. Atualmente, ele via Eren quase todo dia no trabalho, e antes disso ele podia ser facilmente encontrado trabalhando na maioria das noites em Muralha Rose. É claro que, pensando agora, ele devia ter um lugar onde ia para dormir, tomar banho, comer e relaxar entre os dois empregos, mas Levi estava genuinamente transtornado pela percepção de que, apesar de ser familiar com alguns dos segredos mais obscuros do rapaz, não tenha lhe ocorrido sequer contemplar algo tão simples quanto o lugar onde ele morava.

Mas Nanaba sabia, tendo escoltado Eren e Mikasa até em casa durante o fiasco que foi a parada da coroação de Erwin, os detalhes sobre a qual Levi fora rapidamente informado nas últimas horas desde que retornou. Ele também fora atualizado sobre tudo o mais que se desenrolou nos poucos dias em que estivera ausente, e sua mente ainda estava girando. Ele estava irritado, com frio e exausto, e apesar de ter conseguido tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, o chá da base foi sem brilho e insatisfatório depois de esperar o de Eren por uma semana inteira. Agora ele estava saindo para a chuva de novo e qualquer calor que seus membros entorpecidos recuperaram estava se esvaindo depressa.

— Já faz dois dias, Senhor, e ele não se machucou seriamente. — Nanaba o observou montar em seu cavalo hesitantemente. Levi fez uma careta - seu traseiro já estava flácido por causa das horas cavalgando para se sentar com força e seu corpo não estava inteiramente feliz de se ver de volta em uma sela tão cedo. — Tenho certeza de que ele vai entender se você visitá-lo amanhã depois de um descanso...?

— Eu só quero uma porcaria de um chá. — replicou Levi bruscamente, e aquilo era o fim da discussão. Isabel teria feito um pouco de chá para ele, é claro, e pensar na lareira que estaria ardendo em casa e na cama arrumada esperando por ele o faziam querer chorar, mas ele nunca conseguiria descansar sem ver por si mesmo que Eren estava bem. Mike o havia assegurado que quando as Tropas chegaram à cena, o pior do conflito já havia passado e só a visão de reforços foi o suficiente para fazer os infiltrados se renderem com quase nenhuma resistência. Nove de uma força de vinte e cinco foram mortos no conflito, e todos os inocentes apanhados no fogo cruzado escaparam ilesos e tudo graças a Eren.

— É aqui, Senhor.

Nanaba atraiu sua égua para uma parada do lado de fora de uma pequena loja que parecia vender um sortimento de ervas e temperos. O nome da loja - "O Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça" - estava estatelado em tinta branca desgastada sobre a entrada. Levi reparou em como as cortinas das casas vizinhas se mexeram com sua presença; sem dúvida amanhã metade da rua saberia que eles estiveram aqui. Era uma rua pequena, mais como uma viela, e não muito longe da área de prostituição de Shiganshina também. Convenientemente no meio do caminho entre Muralha Rose e a base. Levi desmontou na lama rasa em que a chuva havia transformado a rua de terra e entregou suas rédeas a Nanaba.

— Eu não vou demorar. Só vou dar uma olhada.

— Em seu chá. — terminou Nanaba. — Muito bem, Senhor. Diga a ele que sentimos saudades.

Empurrando a porta rangendo, Levi foi engolido pelo aroma de mil temperos. A loja era pequena e estreita, mais funda do que larga, e abarrotada de dezenas de prateleiras transbordando com mercadorias em potes meticulosamente rotulados à mão e em lotes amarrados com fios. Engradados ainda não desempacotados estavam empilhados na entrada, e apesar de não ser nada grande ou impressionante, o interior era seco e quente e aconchegante. Levi pendurou seu casaco molhado em um gancho ao lado da porta e olhou ao redor com interesse moderado. Eren não havia mencionado muito sobre onde morava, e certamente não comentara que era uma loja.

Os resmungos da porta antiga invocaram o comerciante de algum lugar dos fundos. Um homem jovem com sardas salpicadas ao longo de feições sorridentes e agradáveis e olhos castanhos calorosos apareceu atrás do balcão, secando suas mãos em um avental velho enquanto colocava de lado uma cortina espessa marrom que separava os fundos da loja das mercadorias. Levi notou que ele caminhava mancando e espiou a prótese de madeira onde sua perna direita deveria estar.

— Boa tarde, senhor! Como posso aj...? — O sorriso do lojista hesitou à medida que seus olhos varreram a forma de Levi. O Capitão observou com interesse o modo como sua postura instantaneamente se endireitou e suas mãos caíram para o lado como um soldado em posição de sentido. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa. — Capitão Levi, é uma honra. Como posso ajudá-lo?

Levi procedeu pelo labirinto de estantes, retirando suas luvas e examinando a loja. Ele bateu com as juntas dos dedos no balcão de madeira quando chegou nele, e deu um aceno de cabeça aprovador ao jovem.

— À vontade, soldado.

O rapaz relaxou visivelmente, embora mais de vergonha e surpresa de ter ficado inconscientemente tenso em primeiro lugar. Ele riu embaraçosamente e correu uma mão por suas mechas bagunçadas.

— Eu não sou mais um soldado. Mas parece que velhos hábitos não morrem.

— Qual divisão?

— Oficial médico na PM.

Ele era um médico, então. Eren tinha mencionado sobre um de seus amigos que era médico.

— Qual é seu nome?

— Marco, Senhor.

Levi sorriu. — Acredito que já nos conhecemos antes. Embora eu possa ter estado inconsciente no encontro. — Só lembrar da ocasião fazia Levi inconscientemente esfregar seu ombro cicatrizado. Marco inclinou a cabeça em um assentimento silencioso, sorrindo gentilmente.

— Cicatrizou bem, então?

— Muito bem. Eu devo lhe agradecer.

— Imagine. Só cumprindo meu dever e ajudando um amigo.

Levi assentiu apreciativamente e olhou ao redor como se esperasse que Eren se materializasse de repente à sua menção.

— Falando desse amigo...

Marco lentamente deu a volta no balcão. Seu mancar era praticamente imperceptível, mas ele ainda usava o balcão como suporte.

— Devia ter adivinhado que essa era a razão de sua aparição. Você esteve fora?

Levi parou, surpreso pela pergunta. Ele não achava que Eren era do tipo de mencionar sua ausência casualmente dada a natureza da missão ser tão confidencial, mas após os eventos dos últimos dias, devia ter escorregado inevitavelmente de qualquer forma.

— Por que pergunta? — Levi perguntou com cautela mesmo assim. Marco pausou para lançar-lhe um olhar divertido.

— Ultra secreto então? Eu imaginei. — Ele balançou a cabeça e deu risada. — Ele não contou nada, prometo. Ele só esteve muito mal-humorado nessa última semana e ficado mais e mais agitado com o passar dos dias. Nós estivemos tentando fazê-lo descansar, mas tudo que ele faz é perguntar se temos alguma notícia da base. Eu assumo que ele quis dizer com relação a você; por acaso só retornou recentemente?

Marco acenou para que ele seguisse enquanto ia em direção a uma porta lateral escondida atrás de um corredor improvisado feito com as costas de várias estantes adjacentes. Ele pescou uma chave de bronze antiga do bolso de seu avental e deslizou-a para dentro da fechadura.

— Algumas horas atrás, na verdade.

O jovem médico até parou para se virar e olhá-lo surpreso. Ele rapidamente destrancou a porta e se apressou para dentro, gesticulando para Levi que entrasse atrás dele. Atrás da porta estava uma escadaria apertada que levava ao próximo andar onde presumivelmente os aposentos da moradia se encontravam. Levi fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Ninguém precisa tomar conta da loja? — Marco dispensou a pergunta.

— Meu parceiro está lá embaixo no... Hm, na despensa. Ele vai ouvir se alguém entrar. Cuidado com o degrau.

Eles emergiram pela única porta no topo das escadas em uma casa pequena e atravancada. Era metade cozinha e metade sala de estar, mas toda a mobília havia sido empurrada para os cantos para abrir espaço para vários colchões serem estendidos lado a lado em um ninho de almofadas. Neste ninho sentava Mikasa de pernas cruzadas, brincando com Armin, que estava rolando pelos lençóis acolchoados dando risadinhas. O bebê avistou Levi durante uma cambalhota particularmente perigosa, gritou de alegria e destrambelhadamente ficou de pé para caminhar e cumprimentá-lo direito.

— Capitão! — Mikasa pareceu genuinamente feliz em vê-lo e sorriu avivadamente quando ele pisou mais para dentro do recinto. Ela estava parecendo um pouco desgastada, mas mesmo assim parecia bem; tinha um arranhão acima da sobrancelha, um hematoma grande embaixo da bochecha esquerda, e uma orelha enfaixada, mas não parecia estar apresentando nenhum machucado sério ou nada que pudesse render uma cicatriz permanente. Levi apanhou Armin e o levantou, e furtivamente o checou também enquanto ele se contorcia em seus braços, mas não havia sinais de danos em seu pequeno corpo.

— Como vocês estão? — perguntou ele, se agachando na beira do ninho de almofadas. Ele não perguntou por perguntar, e estava claro que Mikasa entendia. A Tawaif deu de ombros e distraidamente passou os dedos em sua orelha incólume.

— Ninguém se feriu gravemente e tudo se resolveu relativamente rápido. Minha família está a salvo e eu estou a salvo, então estou bem. — Levi assentiu. Armin se inclinou para trás em seus braços e Levi rapidamente ajustou sua posição para que ele pousasse suavemente nas almofadas ao invés de bater a cabeça no chão. Deleitado com essa mudança de eventos, Armin deu um pulo para trás e caiu de costas com um baque suave.

— Ele parece ileso. — observou. Atrás dele, Marco foi até a cozinha e se pôs a fazer muito barulho e, esperançosamente, chá.

— Ele estava aqui com Marco na ocasião. Eren pensou que seria melhor se ele ficasse longe de Muralha Rose até que soubéssemos com certeza que estaria seguro.

— Sinto muito por isso ter acontecido. Nós deveríamos ter sido mais vigilantes. — Ele já ouvira a história inteira, e ficou indignado pelo plano que usaram no ataque. O fato de que eles - quem quer que fossem - pensaram em orquestrar um motim em Hermina para distrair as Tropas e atrair suas forças para longe enquanto se infiltravam em Muralha Rose debaixo de seus narizes era revoltante. Por um lado, as Tropas não poderiam ter previsto a manobra já que o objetivo das patrulhas era avistar motins e eles estavam fazendo justamente isso, mas por outro lado, _alguém_ deveria ter notado quando os intrusos entraram.

Mikasa apertou os lábios, considerando isso, e então balançou a cabeça gentilmente. Ela estendeu os braços quando Armin ziguezagueou de volta para o abraço de sua mãe.

— O que está feito, está feito. Só estou grata porque agora temos algumas pistas e ninguém se machucou no processo. Foi o melhor resultado possível, e eu não vou diminuir isso para criticar as Tropas. Vocês chegaram rápido quando viram que algo estava errado, e deixaram meus amigos irem. — Sim. Mike havia enfatizado essa parte bem claramente enquanto encarava Levi sem piscar do outro lado da sala.

Marco reapareceu do nicho que era a cozinha e colocou no chão uma bandeja com uma única xícara fumegante. A boca de Levi salivou com o cheiro familiar do chá temperado de Eren.

— Eren mencionou o quanto você gosta dessa infusão. Ele fez um bule mais cedo e eu o esquentei para você. — disse Marco, entregando a xícara lascada a Levi, que pegou-a tão respeitosamente como se fosse feita da louça mais fina e contivesse ouro líquido.

— Como foi a viagem, Capitão? — perguntou Mikasa, mudando para um assunto menos tenso. — Você demorou dois dias além do estimado, não é?

Levi fitou o médico sardento acusadoramente.

— Se Eren não lhe disse que eu tinha partido, como vocês poderiam saber que eu estava atrasado, ao ponto até de saber o número exato de dias?

Marco abafou uma risada e acenou com a cabeça a Mikasa para explicar, não parecendo alguém pego em uma mentira.

— Nós sabíamos que você estava ausente porque Eren estava voltando para casa cedo depois do trabalho e não estava constantemente falando sobre o que você fez na base durante o dia. Sabíamos que você estava atrasado porque ele começou a ficar ansioso há alguns dias como se estivesse antecipando alguma coisa, e então exatamente dois dias atrás ele ficou repentinamente depressivo e quieto. Então, o ataque aconteceu naquele mesmo dia e todos nós ficamos meio distraídos, mas ele ficou especialmente temperamental e nervoso depois, e tivemos que praticamente restringi-lo fisicamente para impedi-lo de voltar ao trabalho. — A mulher de cabelos escuros encolheu os ombros como se a conclusão fosse óbvia. — Era óbvio que ele estava preocupado, o que era especialmente ridículo já que ele quase morreu no outro dia, mas aparentemente aquilo não foi o suficiente para distraí-lo de ficar preocupado que algo tivesse acontecido com você também.

Ele quase morreu. Levi sentiu sua pele formigar desagradavelmente com o jeito tão irreverente com que Mikasa disse aquilo. Ela podia estar exagerando, mas a ideia ainda o fazia sentir calafrios. Pelo que ouvira da carnificina, não soava como um exagero, mas sim uma suposição bem realista.

O silêncio se arrastou, quebrado pelo murmúrio de Mikasa enquanto ela brincava com os cachos loiros de Armin. Marco retornou à cozinha para fazer alguma coisa. Eles o deram educadamente um momento para reorganizar suas ideias.

— Ele... Está bem?

— Um pouco abatido e machucado, mas definitivamente já esteve pior. — Mikasa acenou com a cabeça para as portas duplas ao lado da cozinha que encaravam o fundo da casa. — Ele está na sacada. Não o deixamos sair por aí, então ele fica sentado lá fora o dia todo, encarando a chuva ansiosamente como um animal numa gaiola. Ele vai ficar feliz em ver você, pode ir.

Levi se levantou e pegou o pacote que tinha reavido de seus alforjes antes de entrar.

— Toranjas. — explicou, apoiando-as na beirada do ninho improvisado de Mikasa como uma oferta de paz experimental. — Está ensolarado o bastante para que cresçam bem no sul. Pensei que você gostaria de algumas.

A Tawaif sorriu e inclinou a cabeça em um gesto quase real de aceitação. Ele se perguntou se era só um hábito arraigado por receber tantos presentes generosos de admiradores ricaços no trabalho, ou se ela simplesmente carregava esse ar em tudo o que fazia.

— Tenho certeza de que ele vai amá-las. — disse ela, lendo nas entrelinhas como sempre. — Ele amou tudo o que você já trouxe, embora só vá admitir provavelmente metade.

 

 

 

 

A sacada era na verdade nada mais que uma saliência embelezada com uma grade. A vista também não era nada memorável, mas eles estavam na cidade baixa de Shiganshina então uma visão aérea nunca seria nada tão grandioso com apenas choupanas desgastadas e barracas decrépitas amontoadas por quilômetros. As portas duplas se abriam para a ruela que corria entre os fundos das construções adjacentes. Estava virada para o tijolo manchado da estrutura diretamente oposta em toda sua glória manchada de reboco e argila rachada. A divisão estreita entre as duas apresentava dúzias de varais de roupas pendurados como um emaranhado de teias de aranha até o chão. A maioria dos varais estava vazio, mas alguns lençóis e calças esquecidos pingavam desanimadamente no aguaceiro cruel.

Eren estava sentado em um caixote virado para baixo com seu queixo apoiado na grade, encarando a água da chuva gotejando da beira do telhado sem prestar atenção. Ele não olhou quando Levi saiu apesar do ruído horrível que as dobradiças da porta fizeram, então ele deve ter só presumido que fosse Marco ou sua irmã dando uma olhada nele. Levi aproveitou a oportunidade para verificar de longe se ele tinha ferimentos. Seu rosto não estava visível deste ângulo, mas como de costume e apesar do tempo horrível, Eren estava sem camisa. Suas costas nuas mostravam alguns hematomas, a maioria dos quais já nos estágios de cura de um amarelo claro, mas era a forma como ele aninhava seu braço direito contra seu abdômen numa posição cuidadosa demais para ser casual que era realmente preocupante. Levi se tocou um pouco tarde demais de que ele não fazia ideia do que dizer. Agora que estava aqui e já vira por si mesmo que Eren, Mikasa e Armin estavam na maior parte bem, ele começou a pensar sobre o fato de que alguma coisa aconteceu em sua ausência que os colocara em perigo. Ele não era tão tolo de pensar que a culpa de qualquer parte era dele, mas permanecia o fato de ele ter confiado tanto nas Tropas que assegurou a Eren que ele estaria perfeitamente seguro. Ele sentiu seu estômago revirar em nós ansiosos e se preparou psicologicamente. Eren estaria magoado e bravo e provavelmente teria muitas acusações a fazer; o mínimo que Levi podia fazer era ouvir e deixá-lo desabafar. Levi limpou a garganta e disse a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça.

— Como diabos você não está com frio?

Eren se virou tão rápido que Levi ficou preocupado que ele fosse distender o braço. Ele finalmente conseguiu dar uma boa olhada em seu rosto. Tinha um olho roxo bem feio ao redor de seu olho dourado que inchou de modo que a pálpebra foi forçada a ficar quase fechada e com uma faixa no meio. Também parecia pior do que provavelmente era, mas Levi ainda estremeceu. Pode contar com Eren para sempre se meter no meio de uma encrenca.

— Você voltou. — disse ele, quietamente. Levi se aproximou e assentiu, assistindo-o atentamente enquanto esperava por raiva ou lágrimas ou qualquer coisa. Quando ele subitamente disparou para a frente Levi só teve a presença de espírito suficiente para não atacar instintivamente em autodefesa, só para se encontrar envolvido em um abraço desajeitado de um braço só em vez disso. Ele exalou uma baforada de ar surpresa quando Eren colidiu com ele com força suficiente para tirar o ar de seus pulmões e cambaleou para recuperar seu equilíbrio. Demorou um momento para processar essa mudança de eventos. Eren estava quieto em seus braços, mas Levi podia sentir os dedos de sua mão machucada se enterrando nas dobras de seu uniforme em seu ombro. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam altos e rápidos contra seu peito, e sua pele nua, coberta de pelos arrepiados. Quando Eren falou de novo, sua voz estava tão baixa que Levi precisou se esforçar para acompanhar as palavras.

— Por dois dias eu esperei. Eles nem me deixaram ir até a base para saber de notícias. Eu pensei que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com você.

Levi tinha esperado gritos e xingamentos, talvez até alguns socos fracos dados no calor do momento. Ele sabia, pelos anos de experiência, como lidar com raiva deslocada e temperamentos inflados, e havia se preparado para acalmar Eren uma vez que o pior tivesse passado. Mas ele não era muito bom em consolar, e certamente não quando ele era a causa da preocupação em primeiro lugar. As mãos de Levi ainda estavam levantadas em preparação para se proteger de golpes furtivos, então agora ele cuidadosamente as colocou nas costas de Eren. Pôde sentir os relevos e elevações de cicatrizes há muito curadas atravessando a pele nua. Eren fungou e apertou seu abraço em resposta ao toque, então Levi imaginou que havia feito o certo.

— Nós fomos atrasados pela tempestade.

Quando tentava acalmar uma Ambuvili chorosa, ele a balançava em seus braços enquanto caminhava pela sala de estar, fazendo círculos em suas costas até que ela cansasse ou dormisse. Havia o pequeno problema da diferença de escala com Eren, é claro, mas Levi se encontrou caindo na mesma rotina, deixando suas mãos traçarem a extensão de sua espinha para baixo e depois para cima de novo, tranquilizadoramente.

— Ela nos seguiu por todo o caminho na costa e tivemos que parar mais vezes do que gostaríamos quando o vento ficava muito forte. Mas estamos bem. Tudo correu bem. Até teríamos chegado mais cedo não fosse pela chuva.

Eren aceitou isso com outra fungada rabugenta.

— Me desculpe. — murmurou Levi. Ele sentiu o coração de Eren desacelerando através de sua pele. Eren exalou um suspiro pesado e os músculos em seus ombros gradualmente desenrolaram. — Me desculpe por ter atrasado. Me desculpe por não estar aqui quando eles vieram. Me desculpe por isso ter acontecido.

Levi abriu seus braços obedientemente quando sentiu Eren se mexer e recuar. Sua cabeça continuou abaixada, mas ele ainda estava perto o bastante para que Levi pudesse olhar para cima e ver seu rosto claramente. Seus olhos estavam desalentados e os dedos de sua mão esquerda permaneceram segurando a manga de Levi.

— Você disse que não ia acontecer nada.

O nó no estômago de Levi se apertou com culpa que ele sabia racionalmente não ter razão para sentir. Ele havia dito o que precisava para tranquilizar a inquietação de Eren; era tudo o que podia ter feito na época. Não poderia ter previsto esses acontecimentos então.

— Não é como se você acreditasse em mim, mesmo. Mike me contou sobre como seus amigos simplesmente estavam prontos e armados por acaso quando a hora chegou.

Mesmo enquanto estava dizendo as palavras, Levi imediatamente se arrependeu. Eren não precisava ouvir "bem, tudo deu certo no final" agora. Ele observou o semblante do garoto atentamente por uma mudança. Não esperava o que Eren perguntou em seguida.

— Você está bravo?

Levi piscou.

— Com o quê?

— Comigo. — Os olhos de Eren se moveram para cima para medir sua resposta e então retornaram aos seus pés. — Você me disse para deixar com os outros e não me envolver e eu tentei, mas...

— _Eren_. — Levi enganchou sua mão em volta da nuca de Eren e o trouxe para baixo, na altura de seus olhos. — Eu falei para você parar de ser tão descuidado e impulsivo e de se jogar direto no perigo ao invés de trabalhar com os outros para resolver um problema. Eu lhe disse para confiar mais nas pessoas que estão lá para ajudar. Eu lhe disse para _pensar bem nas coisas_.

O moreno olhou para ele confuso, seus olhos procurando em seu rosto por alguma pista sobre aonde ele queria chegar. Levi não conseguiu segurar uma risada ante seus olhos arregalados.

— Você pensou de verdade que eu estaria _bravo_ com você por sua conduta? É _graças_ a você que tudo acabou bem. Você não foi atrás da encrenca, só se preparou para caso ela viesse até você; não vou te punir por ter iniciativa e tomar medidas preventivas. Você deveria estar orgulhoso de si mesmo, porque eu estou com certeza.

Eren piscou rapidamente e um sorriso se estendeu devagar por seu rosto.

— ... Sério?

— _Sim_! — Levi o puxou para mais perto até que suas testas estivessem pressionadas uma à outra e fixou Eren com um olhar sério. — Você foi brilhante e você foi esperto e provavelmente salvou dezenas de vidas, então _sim_ , estou um pouco orgulhoso pra cacete de você. Não me faça repetir de novo.

O sorriso em resposta de Eren foi brilhante o suficiente para fazer Levi rir de novo. Ele deu palmadinhas na bochecha de Eren e este finalmente soltou sua manga para segurar sua palma contra seu rosto, os dedos fracos de sua mão direita agarrando a frente da camisa de Levi.

— Eu pensei que você estaria bravo. Mike disse que você ficaria.

— Não escute Mike, escute a mim, ok?

Os olhos de Eren amoleceram e seus dedos se apertaram em volta dos de Levi.

— Eu senti saudade.

Levi também sentiu falta de Eren. Sentiu falta do chá, claro, mas não esperava a dimensão do quanto sentiria saudades da companhia do rapaz também. A rotina acomodada na qual caíram depois de meses trabalhando lado a lado, suas conversas estranhas que faziam Levi pensar sobre coisas que nunca imaginou antes, e sua presença enérgica constantemente vibrando em sua periferia. Ele teria dito isso também, porém no momento em que Levi viu o jeito que Eren olhou para ele; como seus olhos rapidamente se moveram para seus lábios, seu rosto se inclinou no toque de Levi e seus dedos se agarravam à sua camisa como se estivesse receando o momento em que precisaria soltá-lo. A compreensão atingiu Levi tão repentinamente que seu sorriso desapareceu antes que ele pudesse se recompor. Ele sabia que Eren não teria deixado de perceber isso, então em vez disso, se desvencilhou gentilmente e olhou de relance para a porta.

— Isso me lembra que Nanaba ainda está esperando lá embaixo. Ela queria que eu lhe dissesse o quanto todos sentem sua falta na base.

— Oh. — Eren seguiu seus olhos para a porta como se esperasse vê-la ali esperando por ele. — É, Marco disse que eu devo estar melhor no meio da semana se descansar o bastante.

Levi assentiu. Ele limpou a garganta e cuidadosamente forçou os dedos de Eren para retirá-los de sua camisa. — Vou transmitir isso a eles. Cuide-se, está bem? Não vou te dar moleza quando você voltar. — Ele apertou a mão de Eren delicadamente antes de se voltar para a porta.

— Obrigado por vir.

O sorriso de Eren estava suave e pequeno quando Levi olhou de novo para ele. O mais velho estava certo de que conseguiu não deixar transparecer que havia percebido como Eren se sentia sobre ele, mas o modo esperançoso com o qual ele o assistia agora era como se estivesse esperando por um sinal de que estava tudo bem. Os dedos de sua mão direita estavam apertados em um punho ao seu lado. Levi ficou olhando para eles quando falou, não confiando em si mesmo para fazer contato visual. Não tinha certeza se queria ver a expressão de Eren com essas palavras.

— Eu também senti saudades.

O punho de Eren relaxou e Levi sabia que era o suficiente. Não precisava ver o rosto de Eren para ser capaz de imaginar o modo como ele estaria olhando para ele agora: seria o mesmo daquele dia na muralha externa, onde foram assistir ao pôr-do-sol.


	57. O Limpador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura! ;)

— Você precisa se dar um descanso. —disse Dita quando viu que era só Levi descendo as escadas para a masmorra. Ele apoiou seus pés de volta na mesa e voltou a desembrulhar seu almoço, vendo o outro homem caminhar corredor abaixo em direção ao som distante de gritos de dor abafados.

Levi até gostaria de uma folga. Seu pelotão tinha os próximos dias de folga para retornar às suas casas e se recuperarem da expedição, mas Levi não podia aproveitar tamanho luxo quando as celas da base estavam abarrotadas até o teto com motineiros curiosamente organizados. Quando chegou à última porta à esquerda do corredor estreito, ela se abriu antes que ele tivesse a chance de bater, e Moblit saiu em um avental ensanguentado segurando uma sacola de couro que tilintava com a parte mais ameaçadora de sua coleção de instrumentos médicos. O homem de cabelos pálidos sorriu quando viu Levi. Ele tinha feições tão simpáticas e modestas que só faziam o contraste com suas roupas cheias de sangue e cabelo desgrenhado ainda mais desconfortante. Veja, aquele era o médico das Tropas de Exploração.

— Olá, Levi, é bom te ver de novo, embora seja estranho te ver sem sua sombra. Vai entrar? — Moblit segurou a porta aberta por gentileza e Levi assentiu em agradecimento.

— Eren vai voltar em alguns dias.

— Muito bom, muito bom. Todos sentimos falta de sua cantoria.

Levi deu um sorriso apertado, mas ficou aliviado quando o outro homem partiu. Ele nunca esteve inteiramente confortável com a ideia de Moblit, a disparidade entre suas feições gentis e o que Levi sabia muito bem que o homem era capaz de fazer com aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto fazia sua pele arrepiar. Uma coisa era ser completamente ilegível no sentido de não ter expressão, mas era um nível inteiramente diferente de perturbador ser ilegível com um grande sorriso no rosto.

A sala de pedra onde ele entrou era pequena, com uma plataforma de madeira contra uma parede servindo de cama e um balde colocado em um canto como penico. Não havia janelas; aqui era bem abaixo do nível do chão e o cheiro de umidade e mofo era do tipo que não iria embora não importa o quanto alguém esfregasse. No centro do recinto estava uma cadeira de madeira solitária, à qual um homem ensanguentado e violado estava acorrentado. Seus dois olhos estavam inchados e fechados e os lábios, partidos e mantidos abertos, saliva ensanguentada pingando em seu peito nu de suas gengivas quase desprovidas de dentes.

— Ainda está consciente? — perguntou Levi, recostando-se na parede à frente do prisioneiro e cruzando os braços. Uma única lanterna iluminava fracamente a claustrofóbica cela e o cenário inteiro fazia Levi um pouco nostálgico de seus dias no Submundo. Se Farlan e Isabel estivessem aqui com ele, até se questionaria se estava sonhando.

O prisioneiro exalou um som que era alguma coisa entre um gemido e um gorgolejo e Levi assentiu.

— Ótimo. Eu disse para Moblit ir com calma; ele sempre se anima demais quando tem novos truques para experimentar.

A cabeça do prisioneiro balançou sem forças sobre seu ombro até que ganhasse impulso suficiente para levantá-la. Levi não achava que o homem conseguia ver alguma coisa através das fendas estreitas em suas pálpebras machucadas, mas ele se aproximou da luz da lanterna por gentileza. Se ele reconhecesse Levi, isso poderia ajudar a soltar sua língua e, caso contrário, não faria mal também.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Eya-yi.

Levi se agachou diante do outro homem e franziu o cenho.

— Emery?

— Eylewy.

— Ellery?

— Hã-hã.

— Certo. Olá, Ellery. Prazer em conhecê-lo, você parece bem.

O homem tentou cuspir em Levi, mas a bolha de saliva somente caiu como baba inofensivamente em seu peito. Levi o golpeou na pélvis por sua tentativa e o homem se debruçou o máximo que conseguia com suas mãos acorrentadas atrás da cadeira.

— Isso foi igualmente nojento e patético. Estas demonstrações de provocação só funcionam se não forem risíveis. Quem é seu líder?

— Morto. — arquejou o homem. Levi sabia disso. Mike dissera que ele tinha sido o primeiro a morrer, a garota loira Titã cortando sua garganta assim que ele deu a ordem do ataque.

— A quem ele respondia?

— Nan xei.

— Você não sabe? — Levi olhou para seu rosto. — Isso não é bom. Isso é tudo que eu quero saber; qual a sua utilidade pra mim se você não sabe disso?

— Pu favô, xinhô.

— Não, não, não me venha com "por favor, senhor". — Levi massageou as têmporas e suspirou. — Olhe, eu estou muito cansado. Acabei de chegar de uma viagem muito longa para descobrir que vocês atacaram Muralha Rose e alguns amigos meus. Agora seu líder está morto e você está me dizendo que é inútil. Acho que vou chamar Moblit de novo...

O homem gritou em protesto, lutando futilmente contra suas amarras. Levi suspirou e se levantou, limpando suas calças.

— Dopu!

— O quê? — Levi pausou com sua mão na maçaneta.

— Dau - pa!

— Dauper?

Ele assentiu freneticamente e Levi se virou novamente.

— Você é de Dauper? — Outra afirmação. — ... A Cova de Dauper? — Um meio encolher de ombros e balanço de cabeça. Havia um outro lugar em Dauper que criava escória como essa. — Você é das Catacumbas.

— É.

— Todos vocês?

— Hã-hã.

— Vocês foram recrutados por seu líder, ou ele também era de lá?

— É, nan.

— Ele não era das Catacumbas, mas recrutou vocês de lá?

O homem assentiu freneticamente. Ele estava cansado e Levi estava certo de que ele não tinha muito mais ali dentro, fosse informação ou consciência. Ele pisou novamente no alcance da luz e agarrou um punhado de cabelo embaraçado, puxando violentamente a cabeça dele para cima e se inclinando de modo que o homem não pudesse ver nada além de seu rosto.

— Você me reconhece? Sabe quem eu sou?

Pupilas castanhas em pânico viajavam desesperadamente por seu rosto, observando o máximo que podiam através de lágrimas turvas e olhos inchados. Levi não viu reconhecimento, e um segundo depois o prisioneiro balançou a cabeça hesitantemente. Levi soltou seu cabelo e o homem recuou, esperando um golpe por sua resposta.

— Não? Bom, então me conte: já ouviu falar de alguém chamado O Limpador? Ou talvez Punho de Fogo e Gelo?

O sorriso de Levi cresceu quando o homem lentamente assentiu. Muito novo para reconhecer Levi de rosto, mas já ouvira falar dos nomes e, julgando pelo quão paralisado o homem subitamente ficou, eles estavam longe de serem esquecidos.

— Bom. Muito bom.

Ele se afastou para bater duas vezes na porta e Moblit entrou de novo depressa, olhando para Levi com expectativa. O prisioneiro começou a lutar contra as restrições quando avistou o médico, gritando e protestando com lágrimas correndo por sua face.

— Já terminou, Senhor? Ele não parece muito pior. — Moblit não parecia conseguir decidir se estava decepcionado pela observação ou contente por ter mais com o que trabalhar. Levi não tentou descobrir a resposta.

— Eu consegui o que queria. Ele é todo seu.

O semblante de Moblit se iluminou com animação e o homem acorrentado gritou, implorando por misericórdia. Levi o nivelou com um olhar ameaçador.

— Você tem sorte de não ter matado ninguém, senão eu mesmo iria cuidar de você e, acredite, as histórias não me fazem justiça.

Levi fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou pelo caminho de onde viera, retirando sua gravata plastron e limpando seus dedos incrustados de sangue no material.

— Essa foi rápida. — observou Dita, falando entre uma mordida de pão e outra.

— Eu não fiz nada com ele.

— Oh. — O guarda pareceu surpreso. — Por quê?

— Não precisei. — Levi jogou sua gravata maculada na mesa ao lado das botas de Dita. — E eu não quis sujar minhas mãos.


	58. Os Convidados do Jantar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, queridos leitores! Peço mil desculpas a vocês pelo vacilo de vinte dias sem postar. Eu estava (ainda estou) muito mal psicologicamente, acho que meio em estado de choque misturado com outras coisas, devido às eleições. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, fazer mais nada. Ainda estou meio assim, mas resolvi me distrair com as fanfics e finalmente tive pique pra revisar este capítulo. Ele é bem levinho e acho que é uma boa distração desses momentos de crise. Agradeço sempre, de coração, a quem está lendo e acompanhando e a qualquer kudo e comentário! Vocês fazem o meu dia. <3
> 
> Boa leitura e um maravilhoso resto de semana! ;)

— O que está havendo aqui? — Levi perguntou ao pisar em sua cozinha agitada. Ele foi movido apressadamente para o lado por Isabel enquanto ela pegava a farinha de arroz e Eren estava gritando animadamente do lado de fora, onde cheirava como se algo estivesse queimando.

— Estamos fazendo _appam_. Saia do caminho.

Levi obedeceu e foi se estabelecer na porta. Ele a viu mexer uma panela cheia de massa branca cremosa, assentindo com satisfação às grandes bolhas que lentamente exsudavam à superfície.

— Desde quando?

— Bem, nós começamos a massa ontem, mas ela precisava descansar durante a noite.

— Não, quero dizer... — Levi balançou a cabeça. Quando isso foi combinado? Sua irmã lhe dissera que conheceu Eren quando ele e Farlan estavam longe na missão, mas até onde ele sabia havia sido um único encontro. Desde quando eles chegaram a esse nível de amizade? Levi balançou a cabeça de novo, dessa vez aceitando desconsoladamente, e foi à sala de estar onde Farlan fora banido e encarregado de cuidar de Ambu e Armin.

— Como foi o trabalho? — perguntou o loiro, se esticando a tempo de evitar que Armin tropeçasse direto para o canto da mesa de centro. O bebê riu à experiência de quase morte e foi engatinhar atrás de Ambu.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — perguntou Levi, ignorando a pergunta e apontando por cima do ombro na direção da cozinha. Eles podiam ouvir uma avalanche de exclamações abafadas em tâmil, mas era difícil dizer se era algo que demandava preocupação. Alguma coisa estava _definitivamente_ queimando. — Eu ainda vou ter uma cozinha quando aqueles dois terminarem ali?

— Bella gosta dele. Está irritada por você não tê-los apresentado antes. — Farlan fitou-o acusadoramente. — Eu também não sei por que você não o fez.

— Ele _trabalha_ pra mim. Não posso exatamente sair convidando todos os meus subordinados à minha casa porque pode haver uma chance de que minha irmã vá gostar de sua companhia.

Levi se sentou do lado de seu amigo e empurrou uma boneca de pano na direção de Ambu com o pé.

— É diferente e você sabe. É agradável vê-los falando sem parar mesmo que eu não consiga entender uma palavra. Acho que seria essa a sensação de ter uma família grande.

Ambu era quase o dobro do tamanho de Armin mesmo não sendo nem um ano mais velha. Ela era muito mais enérgica e barulhenta também, mas Armin a seguia obedientemente, morrendo de rir enquanto copiava qualquer coisa que ela fazia. Os dois homens assistiram as crianças caindo e brincando no tapete.

— Esta casa já está cheia o bastante. — disse Levi.

— Eu gosto disso. Gosto de como está barulhenta e agitada.

— Você está compensando por sua infância solitária. Se fizermos mais barulho do que isso, os vizinhos virão nos assassinar.

— Acho que é hora de um segundo filho.

Levi olhou para Farlan duas vezes, mas ele parecia completamente sincero, sorrindo distraidamente com as palhaçadas das crianças.

— Nove meses com Ambu e Bella subindo pelas paredes de tédio. Boa sorte com isso.

— Nós podíamos arranjar um cachorro.

— Você traz um cachorro a essa casa e eu expulso os dois.

Farlan voltou seu sorriso sonhador a Levi, imperturbado por seus comentários espinhosos.

— Você não quer isso?

Ambos se viraram para ver "isso" no momento revezando para ver quem conseguia colocar a mão inteira dentro da boca. Ambos estavam conseguindo também, para o alarme e receio de Levi ao ver o quanto de baba o processo envolvia.

— Não. — Ele respondeu com certeza. Amava Ambu com todas as forças e o dia em que ela nascera foi um dos mais felizes de sua vida. Ele amava ser seu tio, cuidar dela e voltar para casa e ouvir seus cumprimentos confusos e bilíngues, mas não.

Farlan suspirou, conhecendo uma causa perdida quando a via.

— Você acha que algum dia nós vamos viver separados?

— Sim. E provavelmente não vai demorar muito, também. — Era estranho pensar sobre isso, e desanimador também. Eles estiveram juntos por anos, e a maioria das memórias de antes de terem formado sua própria pequena unidade familiar não eram exatamente felizes. Levi podia dizer, porém, pela forma triste com que Farlan estava olhando para ele, precisamente o que estava pensando.

— Nem comec...

— Mas não tem _ninguém_?

Levi jogou as mãos para o alto, exasperado.

— Como pode você me encher o saco nesse assunto mais do que literalmente qualquer outra pessoa? Não, e eu não quero que tenha.

— Escute! — Farlan se inclinou para a frente apaixonadamente, gesticulando para a risada emanando da cozinha. — Imagine se fosse...

— Mas que inferno. — Levi se levantou e foi até a porta, parando abruptamente quando Eren apareceu na frente dele com massa na sobrancelha e um sorriso no rosto.

— O jantar está pronto! — anunciou ele orgulhosamente. Levi levantou a mão para limpar a sujeira em seu rosto, mas ele girou e desapareceu de volta na cozinha antes que tivesse a chance, gritando alguma coisa para Isabel que deve ter sido para que se apressasse, julgando pelo modo como ela respondeu e passou uma toalha de chá rapidamente por sua cabeça. Levi abaixou a mão e seguiu-o para dentro.

A mesa estava posta com duas travessas empilhadas até em cima com appam quente e exalando fumaça. Eles foram feitos perfeitamente também, cada um branco e redondo, tostado belamente nas bordas e cremoso na base, diferente das vezes em que Isabel tentara fazê-los sozinha. Havia ainda um sambal de cebola caramelizada, um de coco apimentado, um curry de batata e algum tipo de carne curtida nadando em um molho oleoso e temperado. Farlan apareceu logo atrás dele, com uma criança enfiada debaixo de cada braço e inalando o aroma de dar água na boca apreciativamente. Ele fez um atalho até a mesa e Eren se moveu rapidamente para liberá-lo de um bebê chutando e dando gritinhos. Eles se puseram a servir a comida, realmente parecendo com a imagem de uma família feliz jantando. Levi agarrou o cotovelo de sua irmã quando ela passou depressa e trouxe-a para perto.

— Eu preciso falar com você.

Isabel seguiu seu olhar até Eren, que estava rindo sobre alguma coisa que Ambu disse em tâmil desengonçado e se recusando a traduzir para Farlan.

— ... Sobre Eren?

— O quê? — Levi olhou para ela confuso. — Não, por quê?

Agora foi Isabel quem olhou para ele estranhamente.

— Você estava o encarando. Pareceu uma conclusão sensível a se fazer.

— Não. Não, não sobre ele. É sobre trabalho. E as Catacumbas.

Sua irmã se soltou de sua mão e olhou para ele seriamente.

— Está bem. — Ela examinou sua expressão e assentiu devagar. — Isso diz respeito a Farlan?

— Não, é para o trabalho. Eu só queria sua ajuda porque é mais... Nosso tipo de coisa. — Isabel assentiu novamente, aceitando aquilo sem precisar de maiores explicações. Ambos se viraram para dar uma olhada na mesa de jantar.

— O que foi? — exigiu Isabel. — Você fica olhando para Eren como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa acontecer.

— Como ele está?

— O que _isso_ significa? Ele está bem. Por que está me perguntando, aliás, pergunte a ele você mesmo. Você não foi visitá-lo mais nenhuma vez desde quando retornou. Sei que tem estado ocupado com os homens que foram presos, mas é óbvio que você está preocupado, e ainda assim você não disse uma palavra a ele essa noite também, então...

— Vocês dois claramente estavam conversando muito mais do que cozinhando.

— Do _que_ está falando, Levi? — Isabel atirou, plantando as mãos em sua cintura e fixando-o com um de seus olhares de ultraje materno.

— Ele está sorrindo muito.

Os olhos de Isabel queimaram com fúria renovada.

— Muito? _Muito_?! — sibilou ela, sua voz só baixa o suficiente para não atrair a atenção dos outros. Levi olhou cautelosamente para eles. — Ele está sorrindo numa frequência perfeitamente boa, obrigada. Ele está _feliz_. É o que as pessoas fazem quando estão felizes, Levi, elas _sorriem_. Você podia aprender uma ou outra coisa...

Levi colocou a mão sobre a boca de sua irmã quando sua voz começou a se elevar e se aproximou, sua própria voz baixa e séria.

— Menos de uma semana atrás, Eren matou pelo menos dois homens e feriu provavelmente meia dúzia de outros em uma chacina onde ele e sua irmã poderiam ter morrido. Ele não é como você ou eu, Bella, ele não está acostumado com isso. — Levi usou sua mão para voltar o rosto de sua irmã para Eren. — Eu concordo que ele está feliz e acho que esse jantar foi uma grande ideia e ótima distração, mas ele está sorrindo _demais_.

Levi finalmente tirou a mão do rosto de Isabel, mas ela não disse nada imediatamente como ele esperava. Ela nem sequer girou de novo para brigar com ele novamente. Ela só encarou Eren rasgando seu _appam_ com aquele sorriso brilhante e com covinhas que não deixou seu rosto a noite inteira. Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto estudava seu convidado. Levi de repente se sentiu mal por apontar essa observação; ela provavelmente passaria o resto da noite analisando cada gesto de Eren e percebendo o quão cauteloso aquilo tudo era.

— Você deveria falar com ele. Provavelmente ele se abriria para você. — Provavelmente. Levi olhou para Eren e suspirou. Ele se sentia péssimo; depois daquela compreensão repentina em seu último encontro, Levi esteve inconscientemente adiando seu próximo encontro sabendo que teria que lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas acima de tudo Eren era sua responsabilidade e isso era algo que ele deveria estar lá para dar suporte e ajudá-lo o tempo todo.

— É. Eu vou. Vamos comer, Bella. — Levi a empurrou para a frente gentilmente. — Está com um cheiro fantástico.

E _estava_ fantástico. Levi nunca comera um _appam_ como este. Estavam crocantes nas bordas e macios no centro. Isabel e Eren haviam até feito alguns _appams_ de ovos com ovo cozido no centro. A carne e o curry de batata se equilibravam, um oleoso e outro cremoso, e os dois sambals complementavam um ao outro, um doce e outro azedo e apimentado.

— Aonde está Mikasa? — Levi perguntou a Eren uma vez que a comilança diminuiu o ritmo o bastante para permitir conversa. Era a primeira coisa que ele disse a Eren desde que o visitara após retornar a Trost, e se repreendeu com o quão ciente ele estava desse fato. Ele não conseguia evitar de ficar atento de todos os pequenos, antes insignificantes detalhes agora que cada ação parecia sublinhada com o conhecimento dos sentimentos de Eren. Eren terminou de dar um bocado de comida a Armin antes de responder.

— Ela tinha uma reunião com Lorde Pixis. Ela tem estado bem ocupada depois... Daquele dia. Essa reunião já estava prevista há um tempo, ela disse.

Dot Pixis, o dono de Muralha Rose?

— Oh-oh. — cantarolou Isabel. Ela sabia quem era Dot. — É algo para se preocupar?

Eren encolheu os ombros para seu prato, focando demais em esfregar os restos de gema para sua tentativa de parecer indiferente ser realmente convincente. Era claro que ele estava preocupado. Mikasa podia até essencialmente administrar o bordel agora, mas Dot ainda era o dono. Ela fez um belo trabalho defendendo as garotas naquele dia, mas Levi tinha certeza de que havia outras ramificações que precisariam ser abordadas. Seu saguão de entrada estava encharcado de sangue e eles passaram uma boa metade de um dia extraindo prisioneiros e cadáveres às dúzias. Eles não conseguiram esconder tudo de olhares curiosos, e essa não era uma imagem agradável de se ver; quem gostaria de visitar um bordel onde houve um episódio tão violento? Nenhum cliente de verdade fora ferido, mas isso já era algo a que ninguém prestaria atenção.

— Eu duvido. — Levi respondeu no lugar de Eren. O moreno olhou para ele por entre suas franjas. — Sua irmã tem Pixis na palma da mão. Ela provavelmente será capaz de encontrar algum ângulo maluco nisso que o convencerá de que tudo correu conforme o plano. Se ela não sair daquela reunião com nada menos do que uma glorificação no fim de tudo, eu vou comer merda. — Levi pontuou sua opinião com uma confiante mordida no _appam_. Ele gostou de pensar que Eren pareceu um pouco mais calmo com aquilo. Isabel lançou-lhe um olhar aprovador.

— Como foi o trabalho? — perguntou Eren. Levi realmente não queria falar sobre trabalho. Hoje fora um dia dedicado a falar com os prisioneiros e extrair informação, e ele teve que tomar um banho antes de vir para casa só para se sentir limpo o bastante para retornar à sua família mesmo que não tenha tido nenhum papel ativo na "extração".

— Bom. Moblit disse que espera que você melhore logo, e se precisar de algum atendimento médico, ele ficaria feliz de dar uma olhada para ver como estão as coisas. Não aceite a oferta dele.

Eren olhou confuso pela mesa quando Isabel e Farlan estremeceram coletivamente.

— Estarei de volta provavelmente em um ou dois dias. Eu me sinto ótimo, na verdade é só Marco e Mikasa me dizendo para esperar.

— Ótimo. Escute-os.

Eren franziu o nariz para Levi e deu uma mordida rabugenta em sua refeição. Levi sentiu um chute certeiro atingir o alvo em seu tornozelo e olhou irritado para Isabel, que arregalou os olhos de modo significativo e sacudiu a cabeça para Eren.

_Fale com ele_ , disse só com os lábios.

_Agora_? Levi replicou sarcasticamente. Isabel revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção a alimentar Ambu. Farlan piscou confuso para ele do outro lado da mesa com a troca, e Eren continuou a cavar sua comida, alheio. Levi limpou a garganta para chamar sua atenção e Eren olhou para cima.

— ... Mas me avise quando você achar que voltará ao trabalho.

— Tá bom? — Eren inclinou a cabeça questionadoramente.

— Por causa do pelotão. Eles... Tem uma surpresa para você e precisam de um tempo para preparar. É isso.

— Oh! — O jovem se iluminou perceptivelmente.

Levi assentiu curtamente e voltou a atenção à sua comida, e o resto da noite passou tranquilamente.

— Qual é a surpresa? — Farlan perguntou depois que se despediram de seus convidados, que levavam sobras para Mikasa.

— Eu não sei.

Farlan e Isabel trocaram um olhar confuso.

— Seu pelotão não te contou o que era?

— Não, eu não contei a meu pelotão. Não tem surpresa nenhuma. — Levi coçou a barba que estava nascendo em seu maxilar e fez uma careta. Ele só queria dormir.

— Por que você...? — arriscou Isabel.

— Eu não sei por que raios eu disse aquilo, eu só disse! — atirou Levi. — Só - eu vou resolver isso. Enfim, Bella, precisamos conversar.


	59. O Assunto de Família

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, cá estou eu e a fanfic ressurgindo das cinzas! Querides, sério, peço um milhão de desculpas pelo chá de sumiço. Não era minha intenção, mas final de ano é uma loucura, e realmente não tive tempo de atualizar. Mas agora que entramos em dezembro, se tudo der certo, eu consigo retornar ao ritmo normal de postagem. Espero que me perdoem e continuem acompanhando! Espero que estejam bem também!  
> Sugiro também uma leitura rápida do capítulo anterior para conseguir entender esse, afinal faz tanto tempo que às vezes a gente esquece onde a história parou. Aliás, o próximo capítulo é um dos meus preferidos, então estou bem ansiosa para postá-lo semana que vem hahahaha
> 
> No mais, desejo a vocês uma ótima leitura e um maravilhoso final de semana! ;)

— Eu acho que nunca estive assim tão ao sul no Submundo.

Isabel chutou uma pedrinha solta no caminho diante deles e ela se foi escorregando até as sombras, o som de seu ricochetear ecoando no silêncio. Entediada, ela se ocupou ajustando as faixas vermelho-claras em volta de seus dedos e assoviando uma melodia alegre.

— Você tem que ser tão barulhenta? — resmungou Levi. As Catacumbas estavam silenciosas como sempre, mas ele tinha consciência de que eles não estavam tão sozinhos quanto pareciam.

— Você não está com medo, está? — provocou Isabel. — Meu Deus, os anos te deixaram mole. Eu devia ter vindo sozinha.

— Eu gostaria de evitar o máximo de encontros desnecessários possível, e isso é difícil de fazer com você transmitindo nossa exata posição para qualquer bandido em um raio de um quilômetro.

— Nós precisamos de direções de qualquer forma, e precisamos trombar em alguém para consegui-las. No mínimo, estou acelerando as coisas.

— Quem diabos são vocês?

Isabel e Levi se viraram para encarar o grupo de homens que havia emergido da casca abandonada de uma casa. Eles se aproximaram a passos vagarosos e confiantes, formando uma forma irregular em "V" que lentamente se inverteu para prender a dupla lá dentro. O homem no centro não parecia muito mais velho do que eles e os fitou com escárnio desagradável, como se suas roupas limpas e aparência comparativamente respeitável o enojassem. Levi jogou as mãos para cima, irritado.

— Ótimo. Esses não são os tipos de pessoas que dariam direções, Isabel. Eu lhe disse para deixar comigo.

— Me desculpe, que outro tipo de pessoas você esperava encontrar aqui embaixo? — Isabel revidou, completamente imperturbada pela meia dúzia de homens cheios de cicatrizes e portando uma variedade de armas brutas que agora os circundavam. O líder do grupo parecia surpreendido pela recepção desinteressada de sua demonstração de força.

— Ei.

— Do tipo que não esteja em maior número do que nós. — Levi cruzou os braços e lançou à sua irmã um olhar irritado. — Agora você nos tire dessa. Eu lhe trouxe comigo para ajudar, não para perder tempo comprando briga com uns otários ignorantes como se tivesse dezesseis anos de novo.

— _Ei_! — O líder dos otários entendia um insulto quando o ouvia. Ele começou a se aproximar com uma carranca, brandindo seu bastão de ferro enferrujado e deformado pronto para golpear.

— Ah, é, insultá-los é uma ideia _fantástica_ , mano. Estamos no Submundo, certo? O que são um pouco de diplomacia e tato? —  Levi se afastou com uma expressão entediada enquanto o bandido se aproximava para dar espaço à sua irmãzinha. Isabel aproveitou a deixa para disparar à frente e, com uma série de socos certeiros e rapidíssimos que fizeram seus punhos enfaixados parecerem borrões carmesim, despachou seu oponente com três acertos. Ele caiu com força no chão e não se moveu e Levi apanhou seu bastão de metal do ar. Ele deu alguns golpes experimentais antes de assentir satisfeito. Os outros homens encararam boquiabertos os dois e depois seu líder caído, absorvendo lentamente o que acabaram de presenciar. — E você diz que _eu_ compro briga. "O Limpador", o caramba. — Isabel sacudiu as mãos e inspecionou as juntas por algum dano.

— Você disse... "O Limpador"? — Um dos homens se manifestou, sua voz quieta e incerta. Ele recuou quando Isabel e Levi simultaneamente se viraram para olhar para ele.

— Legal. Você vai ficar com toda a glória por isso só porque seu nome foi jogado primeiro. — murmurou Isabel, incitando a figura de bruços na terra com a ponta de sua bota. Ela exalou um grunhido fraco.

— O que você é, uma adolescente?

— Você é um idiota tão arrogante às vezes. Ei, a gente 'tá procurando nosso tio; algum de vocês sabe onde podemos achar Kenny? — indagou Isabel, escorregando naturalmente para o sotaque de seus anos mais brutos.

Alguns do grupo haviam começado a dispersar assim que os nomes antigos foram mencionados, e aqueles que sobraram não pareciam particularmente propensos a dar qualquer tipo de informação. Isabel olhou imploradoramente para seu irmão e Levi deu de ombros em resposta. Ele a fez sair do caminho e cutucou o homem caído com a ponta de seu bastão requisitado, incitando outro gemido. Levi se agachou ao lado de sua cabeça e, com surpreendente gentileza, o colocou de barriga para cima. Ele bateu na bochecha do homem inconsciente suavemente, trazendo-o de volta à consciência.

— Foi um pouco exagerada, não acha?

— Eu não fazia isso há um tempo. Me empolguei. — respondeu Isabel defensivamente.

O homem soltou outro gemido atordoado e seus olhos piscaram até abrir.

— E aí.

— Urgh. Mnngh? Oh Deus, por favor, não.

— Relaxe, eu só quero saber onde posso encontrar Kenny. Você conhece Kenny? Ele costumava andar por essa área.

— Ele também é conhecido como "O Açougueiro" ou algo assim. — adicionou Isabel, espiando por cima do ombro de seu irmão. Ao avistá-la, os olhos do homem se arregalaram e ele tentou se arrastar para trás e longe deles. Levi atirou um olhar acusador à sua irmã e, zangada, Isabel levantou a mão se rendendo e se afastou vários passos para fitar o homem de uma distância mais confortável. Levi voltou sua atenção ao homem.

— O A-Açougueiro? Ele tem uma casa. Algumas. A três ruas daqui. Se ele estiver dentro, tem uma lâmpada do lado de fora. Eu não sei. Por favor, não me machuque.

— Obrigado.

Levi e Isabel saíram, seguindo as direções do homem e ignorando os sussurros silenciosos que se seguiram.

Eles encontraram a rua que o homem mencionara, e encontraram a casa com uma única lanterna acesa em sua janela da frente. Levi e Isabel trocaram um olhar rápido, assentiram, e fizeram seu caminho para entrar.

Levi parou a um milímetro de encontrar direto com os olhos na lâmina enferrujada apontada à sua cabeça. Ele olhou para a arma aborrecido.

— Cadê o Kenny?

— Quem diabos são...

— Vocês todos só conhecem uma frase? — Levi bateu na lâmina para tirá-la do caminho e se inclinou para ver atrás do homem barrando sua entrada. — Kenny, traga esse seu traseiro gordo aqui pra fora! — O sentinela tentou recuperar o terreno, mas Levi o empurrou e entrou na casa dilapidada. Atrás dele, Levi ouviu alguma coisa se despedaçar ao atingir o chão e Isabel balbuciou um "ops!" fingido.

— Esse lugar é uma espelunca. — murmurou ela.

— Ah, isso dói. — Levi e sua irmã se viraram para encarar a figura que aparecera em uma das portas desabadas. Ele estava vestido inteiramente em tons de preto e azul, seu rosto escondido atrás de um _tagelmust_ azul-marinho, mas olhos escuros e perspicazes observavam a dupla intensamente de um rosto coberto de pele enrugada. Eles não precisavam ver seu rosto para reconhecer a enorme figura de seu tio.

— Nunca perdeu seu gosto pelo drama, não é? — Levi chutou uma cadeira vazia e olhou em volta para a bagunça do aposento.

— Por Deus, você não mudou nada, Levi. Nem sequer cresceu uns centímetros. Com o que estão te alimentando ali em cima? — Kenny dispensou o homem na porta com uma sacudida de seu queixo e se apoiou na borda de uma mesa, pegando uma lata de tabaco dos bolsos de seu traje e abaixou o pano que cobria seu rosto. Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, talvez com algumas linhas a mais acumuladas na bagunça encarquilhada que era seu rosto enrugado e cheio de cicatrizes. O mais velho desviou o olhar para Isabel. — Olhe pra você, toda crescida. Cadê seu loiro?

— De babá.

— De quem?

Isabel fitou-o severamente e Kenny ficou surpreso. — Seu? Você tem um filho?

Levi aproveitou sua deixa vendo o semblante sério de Isabel e seus punhos apertados.

— Kenny, nós temos algumas perguntas...

— Vocês dois aparecem depois de anos perambulando do lado de cima, e nem têm um tempinho para conversar com seu velho e querido tio? — Kenny apertou os olhos para Isabel de novo. — Você tem um _bebê_?

— Ouvimos rumores de homens sendo recrutados das Catacumbas. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

— Ei, você estava naquele ataque à Cova de Dauper? — perguntou Kenny, ignorando a questão de Levi. — Foi um verdadeiro show. Devia ter visto. Levaram tipo metade da cidade com eles para a cadeia. — Kenny colocou uma pitada de rapé na parte de cima da mão e aspirou em voz alta com uma sacudida de sua cabeça. Ele fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça antes de atirar-lhes um sorriso largo e manchado de bétele. — Você estava?

— Eu estava lá. — permitiu Levi. Kenny assentiu como se não fosse surpresa nenhuma.

— Um deles veio para cá procurando por um esconderijo. Ratinho rápido correndo por aí como se ligássemos a mínima. — Levi olhou para cima bruscamente. Ele só sabia de um fugitivo que chegara às Catacumbas naquela noite. Kenny continuou, aparentemente alheio a seu escrutínio. Ele puxou uma pequena faca de seu cinto e começou a limpar os dentes com a lâmina cega. — Ele foi perseguido por um garoto... — Agora ele realmente olhou para Levi, e ficou bem claro que esse não era um raciocínio aleatório.

— Você sabe alguma coisa sobre algum recrutamento rolando aqui ou não? — interrompeu Levi. Ele se recusava a morder a isca. Eren não mencionara nenhum encontro, mas ele não se surpreenderia se o rapaz tivesse omitido isso, especialmente dado o quão furioso Levi estivera naquela noite.

— Eu não consegui um nome. — continuou Kenny negligentemente. — Uma pena, porque o moleque sabia lutar como um cão raivoso. Disse que tinha um irmão chamado Levi, embora não nas Tropas. Achei uma coincidência engraçada. Achei que você acharia isso divertido.

Isabel sorriu para ele e Levi mandou-lhe um olhar irritado.

— Hilário. Obrigado por essa pequena anedota. Agora, de volta à minha pergunta.

— Sim.

— Sim? Sim o quê?

Kenny levou um longo momento para examinar a lâmina de sua faca. Ele a virou para um lado e para o outro na luz fraca da lâmpada e então, satisfeito com o que quer que ele tenha ou não encontrado, piscou para Levi.

— Você perguntou se eu sabia alguma coisa sobre aquilo. Eu disse sim.

— O que você sabe? — Levi fervilhou, seu temperamento se esgotando. Kenny fingiu ponderar sobre alguma coisa com uma expressão de profunda concentração. Ele coçou a barbicha em seu queixo, e então pinçou a ponte de seu nariz. Isabel finalmente cedeu e jogou uma bolsa de moedas a ele, que ele apanhou no ar e fez desaparecer nas vestes em um piscar de olhos.

— Homem baixinho, ele era. Só alguns centímetros mais alto que você. Se vestia todo de preto com uma bonita insígnia da coroa costurada em sua gola. Falava demais e chacoalhava muito sua carteira. Teria arrancado dele, mas ele pareceu mais encrenca do que valeria a pena.

— Insígnia da coroa?

— Era azul. Bem pequena com um pouco de verde no meio. Disse que haveria dinheiro e prestígio no trabalho.

Levi e Isabel compartilharam um olhar arregalado.

— Que trabalho? — incitou Isabel.

Kenny fungou com desdém.

— Assassinato de bebê. Mas eu não me meto com esses absurdos.

— Que cidadão exemplar. — Levi jogou outra moeda para seu tio e assentiu. — Obrigado, Kenny. Cuide-se agora.

— Olhe para você todo poderoso e falando comigo com essa superioridade toda.

Isabel balançou a cabeça para ele gentilmente e eles se viraram para ir.

— Eu não tenho feito nada que vocês não fizeram! — gritou para eles. — E também não fui pego!

— Arranje uma boa refeição com esse ouro, Kenny. Não vá gastar tudo com rapé! — replicou Isabel. Eles ouviram Kenny resmungar alguma coisa baixinho e o som de moedas tilintando.

Ninguém os incomodou no caminho de volta à superfície. Podiam sentir olhares seguindo-os o caminho inteiro, mas qualquer um corria para se esconder antes que cruzassem seu caminho.

— Isso foi pesado. — exalou Isabel uma vez que conseguiram sentir a luz do sol em seus rostos de novo. O ar fresco era um alívio bem vindo depois da quietude cheia de terra e mofo do ar subterrâneo.

— É exatamente o que estávamos procurando.

— Mas, a segunda esposa?

Levi protegeu os olhos do brilho do sol.

— Deveria ter desconfiado. Ela andava muito quietinha ultimamente.

— Eu pensei que ela havia desistido por causa da coroação. Digo, ela perdeu qualquer batalha que estivesse tentando vencer por seu filho quando Erwin foi oficialmente coroado, certo?

— Ou isso é só o que ela queria que pensássemos.

Eles recolheram seus cavalos de onde haviam sido amarrados em um arvoredo por perto.

— Eu tenho que ir. Um navio Callani está programado para atracar por volta da hora do almoço e ninguém mais por aqui fala bulhufas da língua. — Levi assentiu.

— Obrigado por me acompanhar.

— Nah. Foi meio divertido de um jeito nostálgico que também nos faz apreciar de verdade a vida como é hoje.

— Deveríamos visitar com mais frequência.

Levi encarou sua irmã e ela encarou de volta. Depois de um longo momento, ambos se partiram em sorrisos idênticos.

— Nah.


	60. O Legado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradeço imensamente a todxs que continuam acompanhando mesmo depois daquele longo período sem postar! Seus comentários sempre fazem meu dia, fiquei muito feliz com o apoio! s2  
> Como prometido, estou voltando ao ritmo normal de publicar um capítulo por semana.
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo, tenham uma ótima leitura e um maravilhoso resto de semana! ;*

A cachoeira não era nada grandiosa. Não era nada comparada àquelas que viram nas viagens; não se elevava a centenas de metros e descia desabando com a força de destruir navios, nem se esticava pelo vão de um penhasco e criava um vapor de água tão grande que você conseguia sentir as gotas como garoa contra sua pele antes mesmo de ver de onde vinham. Sua queda nem sequer fazia a terra tremer debaixo dos pés quando você ficava parado bem debaixo da força total de sua torrente, mas Eren encarou-a maravilhado e boquiaberto como se nunca tivesse visto nada como aquilo, e ocorreu a Levi que ele muito possivelmente não tinha mesmo.

Era uma queda d'água pequena, escondida em um nicho distante da floresta que margeava o canto mais afastado da cidade, mas era o melhor segredo das Tropas de Exploração. Apenas alguns poucos escolhidos tinham o privilégio de saber onde era, e se banhar em suas águas se tornara algo como um rito de passagem para qualquer um que conseguisse entrar para um dos pelotões de elite.

— Por que o pirralho está aqui? — perguntou Auruo, sua expressão descontente ao ver Eren parado na beira da lagoa com uma mão meio esticada para sentir a névoa de vapor em seus dedos. — Ele não é um de nós.

— _Eu_ acho que ele é. — disse Petra. Gunther, Erd e Nanaba - que fora especialmente convidada para fazer companhia a Petra - todos assentiram em concordância. Auruo fungou e se virou de costas para desamarrar suas botas.

— Eren passou por uma experiência muito pior que nós nessas últimas semanas. Se nós merecemos um dia de folga para nos divertir, ele deve ser incluído com toda certeza.

— Ouvi dizer que ele derrubou meia dúzia de homens com aquelas facas excêntricas que dominou em três dias. — disse Gunther, com a voz quieta em admiração. Os outros fizeram barulhos apropriadamente impressionados. Levi se sentou afastado, silenciosamente satisfeito. Ele havia se preocupado de que os outros pudessem não reagir muito bem com Eren os acompanhando a esse lugar exclusivo, mas tirando Auruo, todos se saíram como ele esperava.

— Não vamos falar sobre trabalho hoje. Todo mundo tirando as roupas, ou eu vou jogá-los na água com elas! — Erd ameaçou agarrar Petra, que, gritando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, se contorceu para se livrar dele; com isso, qualquer ar de profissionalismo que pairava sobre o grupo se desintegrou em risos estridentes à medida que todos se juntavam à brincadeira.

Eren, que estivera muito encantado pela cascata de água para ter ouvido uma palavra da conversa, foi grosseiramente trazido de volta de seu devaneio pela visão de Erd, completamente nu, se impulsionando pelo seu campo de visão para mergulhar como bomba direto nas águas cristalinas à sua frente. Ele deu um passo para trás no tempo exato para evitar ser ensopado com a água que espirrou e desviou o rosto, de olhos arregalados, quando Erd emergiu para boiar de costas sorrindo alegremente.

Só para se virar e encontrar o resto da equipe em vários estágios de desnudamento.

— O quê? O que está acontecendo?! — chiou, um rubor começando a se instalar em seu pescoço enquanto encarava acentuadamente a cobertura da floresta no alto.

— O que você acha que viemos fazer aqui? — perguntou Levi. Eren não sabia se ele estava pelado. Estava nervoso demais para olhar. Só de pensar sobre isso já fazia seu rosto superaquecer.

— Fique pelado e se molhe, rapaz! — gritou Erd da água.

— Você trabalha em um _bordel_ , por que está vermelho? — Petra deu um tapinha em seu nariz quando passou, e quando ele olhou para ela só para encontrá-la completamente nua, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu com o som que ele fez.

— Isso é... Diferente.

— Só mantenha os olhos acima dos ombros. — disse Nanaba gentilmente, ficando com pena dele. — É preciso um tempo para se acostumar. Nós temos tomado banho juntos há anos, mas eu me lembro o quão chocante foi da primeira vez.

— Há algumas pessoas que eu aceitei que verei peladas regularmente, e então tem todo o resto das pessoas, então eu só não... — Eren deu um sorriso hesitante a Nanaba, e relaxou quando percebeu que a regra dos "olhos acima dos ombros" era relativamente fácil de seguir. Ele lentamente retirou a camisa e, atrás dele, Petra deu um grito apreciativo. Eren lançou-lhe um sorriso por cima do ombro, recuperando um pouco de sua compostura perdida enquanto se livrava do resto de suas roupas.

— Eren, o que você faz em Muralha Rose? — perguntou Nanaba, entrando na água ao lado dele. — Eu sempre quis saber, mas achei que seria estranho perguntar.

— E não é estranho agora? — Gunther deu risada.

— Estamos todos pelados! Parece uma hora tão boa quanto qualquer outra pra se abrir. — anunciou Erd alegremente.

— Ugh, poderíamos não falar sobre isso? — Auruo se afundou na água desconfortavelmente. Eren o ignorou.

— Tudo o que você quiser que eu faça. — respondeu ele, mandando uma piscadela à mulher de cabelos curtos. Nanaba apenas riu, arqueando as sobrancelhas para ele como se considerasse a oferta.

— Ele só dança e serve bebidas sem camisa. — disse Levi ao se juntar a eles, deslizando para a água tépida entre Nanaba e Gunther. Pelo canto do olho ele notou o quão absorvido em examinar um machucado em seu joelho Eren subitamente ficou e se encontrou achando um pouco de graça. Tinha de admitir, ele ficara receoso de trazer Eren aqui sabendo como o garoto se sentia e a precariedade da situação, mas saber o quão maravilhado Eren ficaria pela cachoeira acabou se sobressaindo. Não parecia tão ruim agora, e ele estava feliz por sua decisão. Eren ganhou uma surpresa e seu pelotão ganhou um descanso merecido.

— Você sabe tudo sobre isso, não é, Capitão? — disse Nanaba, seu sorriso pequeno e afiado. Petra riu, olhando entre os dois intrigada.

— Oh-oh! O que é isso?

Levi revirou os olhos e se recusou a comentar, recostando-se nas rochas e fechando os olhos.

— Ele visita Eren com muita frequência, é só o que estou dizendo.

— Mike lhe contou isso? — perguntou Levi. Maldito loiro estúpido.

— Ele está mentindo? — revidou Nanaba. Os lábios de Levi se torceram, mas ele não respondeu e sua equipe soltou assobios e gritos escandalizados à sua volta.

— Oh, meu Deus... — Levi ouviu a água desviar quando Eren se retirou das provocações e risadas e fez uma fuga ligeira na direção da queda d'água. Levi abriu um olho para vê-lo recuando e se permitiu um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu acho que ele tem uma queda por você. — disse Petra baixinho, embora Eren estivesse debaixo da cachoeira agora e não havia chance de ouvi-la. Ela olhou hesitantemente para Levi, observando sua reação.

— O quê? — Gunther espiou por sobre o ombro como se Eren pudesse esclarecer alguma coisa na fofoca e os outros também se esticaram para um vislumbre. Nanaba fez um som pensativo e Erd abafou uma risada.

— Ah, vão se ferrar vocês, deixem o menino em paz. Se você ficassem falando essas besteiras sobre mim e o Capitão, eu teria corrido para as colinas também. — Ele jogou água em Petra. Ela deu um gritinho e jogou de volta e isso logo se dissolveu em uma guerra de água da qual Levi se desvencilhou resmungando. Ele se estabeleceu numa beirada mais distante da comoção e mergulhou até o nível d'água atingir seu queixo. Eren ainda estava se ensopando na cachoeira, com a cabeça para trás e perdido na água que caía em volta dele, alheio ao caos atrás de si. Ele pressionou as pontas dos dedos em seu ombro ferido, sentindo os músculos doloridos, e girou a cabeça, enfiando-a mais debaixo da cascata gelada. A água branca ondulava por suas costas morenas e resvalava em seus ombros. Levi se encontrou distraidamente traçando a cicatriz em seu próprio ombro da flechada que levara há o que pareciam anos atrás. " _Por que está sendo tão prestativo?_ ", ele perguntara a Eren naquele dia. " _Pensei que me odiava?_ " E Eren sorrira e revidara tão rápido quanto um chicote. " _Não se preocupe, Senhor. Eu ainda odeio._ "

Nossa, como as coisas mudaram.

— Olhos acima dos ombros, Senhor.

Levi se assustou ao ver que Nanaba havia também escapado da guerra de água e estava o observando com divertimento em silêncio. Ele olhou de relance de novo para Eren, quem estava encarando sem perceber, e tossiu desconfortavelmente. Ele não estava olhando para _ele_ , só em sua direção.

— Eu estava distraído. — disse, balançando a cabeça. Nanaba assentiu, parecendo nada convencida.

— Sim, ele é uma _bela_ distração, eu concordo. — Nanaba deu de ombros e afundou na água. — Mas um pouco novo demais para mim.

Levi revirou os olhos. — Que pena.

— ... Mas não para você.

Levi não mordeu aquela isca. Parecia que todos estavam tentando enfiar a ideia de Eren goela abaixo, ultimamente. Ele era bonito, claro, vívido e cativante e tudo o mais, mas ele só estava preso em suas fantasias juvenis. Ele já admirou Levi antes, então é claro que aquilo ainda iria realçar a forma como o enxergava. Era uma paixonite passageira. Qualquer um ficava mais bonito quando visto através de lentes cor de rosa, até mesmo ele.

— Como você pode dizer isso sendo que sou mais velho do que você? — perguntou Levi, fazendo a vontade de Nanaba. Negar exageradamente seria o jeito errado de responder a provocações triviais.

— É diferente. Eu sou mulher.

— Talvez ele prefira mulheres?

Nanaba deu de ombros.

— Talvez, de um modo geral. Mas ele certamente prefere _você_.

— Ha. — Levi se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Ele precisava descobrir um jeito de lidar com a afeição de Eren. Pensou que teria mais tempo, mas os outros já estavam percebendo, então mais cedo ou mais tarde ele deveria esperar algum tipo de confissão. Mas relacionamentos entre membros das Tropas não eram proibidos. Ligações entre oficiais superiores e seus subordinados não eram permitidas por razões óbvias, mas Eren não era _tecnicamente_ seu subordinado. Faria esse arranjo que tinham no qual Eren o serviria até que fosse considerado experiente o suficiente para se graduar como cadete parecer um favoritismo feito na cara dura, mas isso também tinha embasamento sólido por trás e a aprovação de Hanji, o que era imparcial o bastante.

... E agora parecia que ele estava dando desculpas _para_ um relacionamento. Ele só estava realmente avaliando os fatos para uma fundação sólida, mas havia fortes argumentos a favor _e_ contra quaisquer justificativas profissionais em que ele conseguia pensar.

Ele podia, é claro, simplesmente dizer que não estava interessado. Que não via Eren da mesma forma.

— Você está com cara de quem está travando uma guerra consigo mesmo. — disse Nanaba, vendo sua expressão. — Está tudo bem, Senhor?

Levi grunhiu reservadamente. Ele assistiu Eren sendo arrastado para a guerra de água e sua vergonha desvanecer à medida que se prendeu no espírito competitivo. Seu sorriso largo era contagiante, olhos claros cintilando com risadas enquanto ele sacudia a água de seu cabelo e provocava Auruo de trás do tamanho considerável de Gunther. Ele era muito bonito, Levi sabia. Apreciava isso como um fato, tal qual seus olhos destoantes e inclinação para encrencas. Levi se consideraria sortudo de ser o objeto da afeição de Eren, se não visse a vasta disparidade tão claramente quanto via; Eren era muito vibrante, muito transcendental. Ele não vinha do mesmo lugar sombrio que Levi. Ele era outra beleza de Muralha Rose para ser cortejada e desejada, rodeada de sorrisos e admiradores. Levi era só um homem velho e cansado em comparação cuja hora favorita do dia era o chá da noite na solidão de seu escritório, um momento que agora na verdade ele compartilhava em silêncio sociável com Eren.

Qualquer fantasia que Eren tivesse em sua ingênua mente do Levi heroico de sua juventude não era a realidade, então Levi não podia apreciar a atenção de Eren como o elogio que deveria ser. A fixação dele iria inevitavelmente decair e desaparecer e aquela ideia era fonte tanto de alívio quanto de apreensão. Como Eren o enxergaria uma vez que a ilusão fosse quebrada?

— Levi?

Levi olhou para cima para encontrar a fonte de sua consternação se agachando nas pedras ao seu lado. Eren tinha se secado e vestido suas calças, e Levi podia ver o resto do pelotão atrás deles mexendo nos alforjes se preparando para o almoço.

— Eles me disseram para te deixar sozinho, mas eu só queria ver como estava. Em caso de você ter se afogado ou algo assim. — Eren deu uma risada leve e Levi sorriu de volta.

— Estou bem. Só perdi a noção do tempo.

— O almoço ficará pronto logo.

— Eu já vou. Obrigado.

— Legal. — Eren hesitou por um momento, balançando nas pontas dos pés. Ele sentava como uma criança, com os braços envoltos nas canelas e as costas curvadas enquanto encarava desatentamente as folhas passando à deriva abaixo. Ele assentiu uma vez e deu um sorriso breve a Levi. — Legal.

Levi o observou dar uma corrida até o grupo e suspirou, se afundando ainda mais na água.

***********************

— Tá tudo bem, madame?

Rabia afastou a cortina de contas com o cotovelo enquanto carregava a bandeja de chá para dentro dos aposentos da Tawaif. Ela a apoiou no banco de ébano ao lado da enorme cama de dossel e se ocupou servindo uma xícara à sua senhora. Mikasa se encontrava em silhueta contra a janela, Armin adormecido em seus braços enquanto olhava para a agitada rua abaixo. Era um dia ensolarado, uma pausa breve do dilúvio constante que assolava a cidade seca desde que a tempestade desabrochou. Pessoas corriam lá embaixo como formigas, ansiosas para resolver seus assuntos antes que os céus se abrissem novamente e as mandassem de volta para dentro de suas casas.

— Como foi a reunião, se não se importa de eu perguntar? — A garota ficou de pé ansiosamente ao lado do banco, alerta para futuras instruções. Mikasa não deixou seus aposentos desde sua reunião com Senhor Pixis noite passada, e as garotas estavam devidamente preocupadas.

Ela se endireitou instantaneamente quando Mikasa se virou. Ela não estava maquiada hoje, mas não estava menos bonita por causa disso. Na verdade, era invejável o quão reluzente ela parecia com a pele recém lavada e olhos não delineados. Sua senhora sorriu para ela, e deitou seu filho na cama antes de se apoiar na beira do colchão. Rabia a entregou a xícara e voltou sua atenção para cortar uma fatia de bolo de frutas.

— Eu preciso contar às outras em breve, mas contarei primeiro a você de qualquer jeito. — começou Mikasa, tomando um gracioso gole de seu chá. Ela fechou os olhos e deu uma longa e demorada inalada no cheiro de ervas. — Eu preciso dizer em voz alta para alguém primeiro, ou vou acabar tropeçando nas palavras depois.

Rabia enrijeceu e soltou a faca, focando sua atenção total na outra. Mikasa, nervosa a ponto de estar insegura sobre suas palavras? De se trancar em seu quarto e se preocupar sobre uma novidade que precisava contar às meninas? Dedos úmidos de suor nervoso se apertaram às suas saias e ela se preparou para o que quer que estivesse prestes a ouvir.

— Lord Pixis está se aposentando.

Rabia piscou. Isto era ruim, disso estava certa, mas ela não entendia o bastante sobre o funcionamento de Muralha Rose para captar totalmente a extensão das consequências.

— Estes eventos recentes... Eles estão pesando em sua condição já debilitada. Sua família o está pressionando a se afastar do trabalho mais oneroso, e Muralha Rose é certamente o maior contribuidor de seu estresse. — Mikasa olhou para cima e viu o semblante apavorado e de olhos arregalados de pânico de Rabia. Ela deu à moça um sorriso caloroso e deu um tapinha gentil debaixo de seu queixo.

— Não se preocupe, essa é a pior parte. Eu vou tomar conta de vocês, sempre.

Ela era tão valente. Tão infalível e inabalável. Rabia vira o modo como a nobreza se portava várias vezes durante seu tempo em Muralha Rose, mas nenhum deles chegava aos pés de Mikasa, que conseguia intimidar príncipes e fazer as funcionárias se sentirem uma dama com o mesmo sorriso. E ceder palavras encorajadoras para elas quando ela mesma se sentia tão sobrecarregada.

— O que vai acontecer? Ele vai nos fechar ou nos vender? — Ambas perspectivas desanimadoras a se considerar. Rabia sabia como essa área de trabalho era sob administração de um patrão cruel, e sabia o quão incrivelmente sortuda era por estar em Muralha Rose com Senhor Pixis e Mikasa que se importavam imensamente com o bem estar das garotas. As chances do próximo dono de Muralha Rose ter uma fração dessa bondade eram de mínimas a nenhuma.

— Isso me leva à próxima parte. A parte que me deixa nervosa.

_Aquilo_ não era o que estava preocupando a senhora? Rabia teve que se segurar para não recuar com apreensão. Ela colocaria uma máscara valente como Mikasa também.

A Tawaif olhou para seu filho adormecido e correu os dedos por seus cachos loiros.

— Ele está dando Muralha Rose para mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deu pra sentir o cheirinho de "love is in the air" neste capítulo? hahahaha


End file.
